


ROTTMNT: Remaster

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: A bit of drama here and there, Action/Adventure, Anime-Inspired, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Family Fluff, Fanservice in some scenes, Fantasy, Heartwarming, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad moments, Season 1 episodes with original episodes in between canon episodes, Teamwork, Yôkai, adult content in some chapters, some curse words, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 152
Words: 280,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Based on the Rise of the TMNT Series. It will include:1. Original Characters2. OC X Canon Relationships3. Original Episodes/ArcsEnjoy! :)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In some chapters, there's gonna some adult content like nudity, sex, violence, etc. If you are underage or don't like anything with adult content, please don't read the chapters and go to the next one. This is just a warning before you start reading my story.  
> This story will be heavily inspired by Beastars and Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss in terms of world-building since I want to explore more of the Hidden City and the Hidden World in this incarnation.

[Scene: Morning. Dracoly High School. The school bell begins to ring. The students are coming out of their classrooms. Chatting with one another in their respective groups. April O'Neil and her partner, Jewel the Ampharos, were at her locker. She opens it to grab some books for the next 4 periods after lunch. While putting some books away from the previous four classes she had, Mazen and Resaunna walks up to her.]

April: Hey Maz! Hey Resa! (closes her locker door after getting what she needed) So are you ready for tonight?

Mazon: Of course, darling! How could we forget about Cannonball Day? The one day of the year where we go to the rooftop swimming pool and make an epic cannonball! We would never forget it!

Resaunna: Calm down, Drama King. I already put it on my notes in my phone. No need to worry about us forgetting about Cannonball Day. Also, (puts her backpack on the floor and rummages through it. She takes out two phones from her backpack) I was able to make your phones waterproof. (gives the phones to Maz and April) That way it won't short-circuit in case we get wet from the cannonball.

April's phone has a white cat-shaped phone case while Maz's phone has small ruby, garnet and sapphire gemstones on it. They were both grateful that Resaunna is good with technology. Obviously they won't be able to do this on their own without assistance.

April: Thanks Resa! (rubs her phone against her cheek) I'm so glad I have it back. It was tortured without my phone at my side...

Ampharos: Right! Good thing nothing bad had happened to it!

Resaunna: (chuckles) Don't be so dramatic about your phone. (resumes wearing the backpack) You know I would never do anything to your cellphones without your permission. Now anyways, we should head to the cafeteria. I'm getting hungry.

Maz: Same here. I could go for a turkey sandwich. Or maybe some curly fries with chicken tenders. Or whatever they're serving today. Hope it isn't something disgusting.

Resanna: (turns halfway to Maz while walking) Maybe. I'll dare you to eat something disgusting for 20 bucks.

Maz: I refuse to do something like that!

Resaunna: Your lost. (turns back and looks down on her phone which is blue with a crescent moon design on the back) What about you, April?

April: Totally! But maybe in another time. I don't wanna end up being sick!

Resaunna: Understandable.

[Scene: Lair. Kitchen. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and their sister Antoinetta were sitting on the chairs. Raphael and Nightmare, a Midnight Lycanroc, were standing at the end of the table.]

Raph: Alright, guys! And girl. Today's Cannonball Day!

Donnie: Ah yes. Cannonball Day. The one day of the year where we make the most epic cannonball.

Netta: I can't wait to do some cannonballs!

Mikey: Me too! It's gonna be so awesome!

Midnight Lycanroc: Agree! But first, we need to check the weather. Emerald?

Male Meowstic: (checks the weather on his phone) Tonight is gonna be a clear day with a full moon out. No rain. No nothing. Just a clear moon tonight.

Raichu (Lemon): Perfect! Which means we can have our Cannonball Day without any interruptions! Rai-Rai!

Tsareena: Right, Lemon.

Eevee: Yeah!

Netta: So where are gonna go for Cannonball Day, Raphie?

Raph: We'll be heading to the rooftops of Molina Tower. Then we'll zip-line to our destination and we'll do a huge cannonball like a boss!

Leo: I _love_ zip-lining. And we're gonna go tonight right?

Raph: Of course we are, Leo! Raph ain't _that_ stupid to go topside during broad daylight! We're gonna head to Molina Tower tonight and then the fun can began.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Afternoon. Streets of New York. A dog-like creature is running along the sidewalks of New York, being pursued by two men with their dogs in baby carriers. When they have the creature cornered in an alleyway, it has a trick up its sleeve and magically teleports away.]

Man: Come back here! (begins running)

As the dog-like creature runs away, he spots a girl and jumps into her arms.

???: (catches it) Huh?

Man 2: Give us that creature!

The girl runs away from the men.

???: What's going on?! Why does those humans want you for?!

The creature teleports her to another location.

Man: Rats. They got away.

Man 2: Keep searching! They can't be that far from here!

[Scene: Night. The Turtles and Atoinetta are on the rooftops of Molina Tower. Raph takes out his walkie-talkie to talk to someone on the other end of the walkie-talkie.]

Raph: All clear, Yellow Submarine?

Yellow Submarine: Affirmative, Red Rover! You're ready to go!

Raph: (hangs up) Let's do this, guys!

Donnie takes out the wire line in order for them to zipline from Molina Tower over a high-class rooftop party where a shady deal seems to be going down... only to zip past it, going for the rooftop pool on the building next door.

Leo: Co!

Mikey: Wa!

Donnie: Bun!

Raph: Ga!

Antoinetta: Woo~!

Everyone: **CANNONBALL~!**

They create a huge splash. April, Resa, Maz and the Pokemon all gotten soaking wet while the three humans were recording the cannonball. They all begin to cheer as the siblings are dancing around in the now empty pool.

Mikey: (pointing to himself) You must be _this_ rad to ride that ride!

Donnie: (typing on his wrist tech-gauntlet) Well, based on our velocity and entry angle, I concur. (poses with Mikey) We rad.

April: You guys crush it! Give me fives! (they high five, or high threes, at April) Or threes!

Resaunna: April's right. That was the best one yet.

Maz: Though we all got soaking wet from the cannonball.

Raichu: Who cares?! That was awesome! The best cannonball yet!

Midnight Lycanroc: Totally!

Male Meowstic: Everything has been going to plan.

Raph: And we couldn't have done it without April. Our girl with the plan!

Leo: (holding a set of keys) _And_ keys to the roof.

April snatches the keys from Leo and sticks out her tongue in a playful manner.

Netta: Now what should we do next?!

Tsareena: Hm...

Mikey: How about we shoot some hoops at Rucker Park?

April: Game on! But first, (sets out two signs) wet floor and dry pool. Our work is done here.

Before heading off to Rucker Park, Raphael notices the dog creature and the girl in a construction yard.

Raph: (crashes into wall) Hey wait, guys! There's a poor pet and a girl there. They must be lost or something. (jumps down)

???: (shrieks in surprise)

Raph: Whoa, whoa, calm down. We're friendly mutants.

???: You're not here to harm me.

Leo: Absolutely not, madame. (grabs her hand to help her stand up) My name is Leonardo. Call me Leo. I'm the coolest brother here and you're quite beautiful.

???: Uh huh... My name is Jasmine Amethyst.

April: Jasmine? That's a nice name! I'm April and this Resaunna, Mazen, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Netta and you have already met Leo.

Leo: Hello...

Mazen: What a cute animal. Is this your pet by any chance?

Jasmine: Actually no. I don't own any pets.

Raichu: Really?

Jasmine: Really.

The creature jumps, scratches Raph's mask and jumps to April's arms as he licks her cheek.

April: Aw~! I wasn't that wet from the swimming pool. (hugs it)

Mikey: It's so weird... What is it?

Donnie: Maybe a nuclear St. Bernard.

Resaunna: Whatever it is, it certainly likes April a lot. (takes a picture of the dog-like creature)

Mazen: Which is quite suprising.

Raph: (groans in disappointment) I really thought Raph was one with the animals.

Netta: Don't be sad, Raphie. How about you try again next time?

Raph: Okay...

Suddenly the jogger men also show up.

Raph: Oh no, humans! Time for plan H.

Jasmine: Plan H?

Resaunna: Just watch and learn.

Leo: Um... excuse me, sirs! Can you direct us to the local science fiction convention that we're clearly dressed up for?!

Mikey: Snazzy alien turtle outfits, huh?

Donnie: We are just typical, normal humans who got lost in the middle of our normal, everyday human lives. Nailed it.

Leo: (whispers) Dude, you gotta make it to rehearsel.

Raichu: (whispers) Cause that was horrible acting.

Man: How about giving us that creature? How we say, give it to us or we'll destroy you.

Netta: No way! If you mess with April, you mess with us!

April: Yeah! 'Cause if you mess with me, then you'll... uh... regret it! Okay?

Man: We aren't afraid of you nor your friends nerdy voices.  
  
Donnie: That was my real voice.  
  
Raph: You think you can beat us?! I would like to see you try!  
  
Donnie: What's wrong with my real voice?  
  
Male Meowstic: Don, let it go. I know what happens when you can't let things go.  
  
Donnie: I'm just saying. What's wrong with my real voice?  
  
Male Meowstic: Here we go.  
  
The two joggers and their little dogs reveal their true forms. Which shocks everyone as they didn't know that these joggers are actually something else altogether.

Resaunna: Cool... (takes a picture of them)

Leonardo: Sooooo... You guys from Jersey?  
  
Michelangelo: Really, Leo?  
  
Leonardo: What? I can't make a joke in the middle of the craziest thing ever? That's how I cope.

Tsareena: Just what kind of mutants are they?

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't know! But it's time for us to attack them! We can't let them take the dog-thingy away!

Everyone: Right!

They all begin to attack the Guardsmen.

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

The Guardsmen dodges the attack.

Eevee: Shadow Ball! (hits one of the Guardsmen) Awesome! I got one!

Donnie: Nice one! Now I got the rest!  
  
After turning the Tech Bo into twin rockets, he throws it but malfunctions.  
  
Male Meowstic: I somehow knew that was gonna happen.  
  
The creature teleports to grab the bo and then teleports to Donnie.  
  
Donnie: Hey, it can play fetch. And teleports so... OMG, it can teleport! (gets hit by the purple blast)  
  
April: Donnie!  
  
Donnie: Ow... That really hurts. A lot.  
  
April: Oh you're gonna get it now! Jewel, Thunderbolt!  
  
Ampharos and Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Leo tries to slash the other Guardsman but the mutant dog bites off the katanas.  
  
Raichu: Your katanas! It just bite right off!  
  
Leo: Not to worry. I'm still a great ninja. And I have another plan. (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Bun!  
  
Pyukumuku: Pyu! Huh? What's this?  
  
Leo: Show them what you're made off, Bun! Use that incredible hands of yours!  
  
Pyukumuku: You got it, boss! Take this! (slaps Guardsman) That's right! What are you gonna do about that?!  
  
The Guardsman points his sword at Bun as it charges up.  
  
Pyukumuku: Oh right. You have laser swords.  
  
Leo: That's what I was waiting for.  
  
Pyukumuku: Are you trying to kill me?! Oh no, I'm not doing that.  
  
Leo: Relax, Bun. This is all part of my plan. Use Counter.  
  
Pyukumuku: Right. Hope this works.  
  
He blast Bun.  
  
Pyukumuku: Counter! (blasts Guardsman) And also, (slaps Leo across his face) don't ever do that to me again! Next time, tell me your plan beforehand! Please?!  
  
Leo: (rubbing his cheek) Alright alright. I promise. Now return.  
  
Raichu: (chuckling as Leo gives him a disapproved look) Wha? It was kinda funny. After all, you got yourself in a real pickle with Bun! (laughing)  
  
Leo: (sighs)  
  
But eventually, they lost the fight and they were able to capture the creature.  
  
Guardsman: We got the creature! We have to head back!  
  
The other Guardsman creates an M-like symbol to open a portal. Just as they enter, a delivery man suddenly appears and then gets sucked into the portal by mistake.  
  
April: We have to save him! (runs)  
  
Raph: April wait!  
  
April, followed by Resaunna and Mazen, jump into the portal before it closes.  
  
Raph: No~! April, are you alright?! Are the guys there?! Hey! April!  
  
Mikey: Hm...  
  
Jasmine: What is it, Mikey?  
  
Mikey: I saw that symbol before...  
  
She turns on a watch and analyze it.  
  
Jasmine: This symbol is quite weird to said the least.  
  
Donnie: Your watch can analyze things? Did you build that yourself?  
  
Jasmine: Yes. Well actually, I come from somewhere that has the most advanced technology. Arkanias.  
  
Mikey: Never heard of it.  
  
Jasmine: Because I'm from there and thus an alien in human disguise. (changes her human ears into elf-like ears. My real name is Delia Jakolia. Princess of Arkanias.  
  
Raph: What?! An alien?!  
  
Delia: Sorry I deceive you but I have to pretend to be human in order to blend in. I'll explain everything later. For now, we should find a way to save your friends.  
  
Mikey: And I know the right place to go! The Lair! Follow us, your highness!  
  
Delia: Please just call me Delia. No need to be formal.  
  
Mikey: Oh right.

Netta: I never met a real princess before... That's so cool!

Delia: It is... But we must focus on the task at hand.

Everyone: Okay!


	2. Chapter 2

[Scene: The Hidden City. April, Resaunna and Mazen are falling from the ceiling. While Mazen is terrified and holding April tightly, Resaunna is looking through her phone nonchalantly. As if they aren't falling to their deaths when they reach to the floor. However, before that happens, a long tongue catches all three and it gently lands them on a roof of a building.]

???: Are you okay?

April: We're fine... Slimy but fine...

???: That's good! I saw you falling from the sky and I couldn't just let you hit the ground to your deaths.

Mazen: (looks up and shrieks) A frog mutant!

???: A mutant? What's a mutant? I never heard of that before.

Resaunna: So you're _not_ a mutant? (he nods) Then what are you?

???: I'm Sticky the Frog Yokai! Welcome to the Hidden City! My home where everything is all mystic stuff~ribbit!

Trio: The Hidden City?! Yokai?!

Sticky: That's right! We refer to ourselves as yokai. Not this "mutant" stuff that you mentioned.

Resaunna: This is just crazy. We're in a mystical yokai city. (takes some pictures including Sticky) Oh I'm gonna get used to this.

Sticky: You sure are with time! You wanna have a grand tour around the city~ribbit?! I'll show you where they have the best food in the Hidden City!

April: We would but we need to save someone.

Sticky: Who?

Resaunna: This one. (shows him a picture of the dog-like creature) These two "yokai" kidnapped it and we were trying to save it. Do you know where they are?

Sticky: Hm... You know, I did saw something when I was about to head to the surface~ribbit. They were heading inside Baron Draxum's fortress.

Trio: Baron Draxum?

Ampharos: Who's that?!

April: I don't know but we need to go to that fortress! Can you take us there?!

Sticky: Absolutely! Leave it to me~ribbit!

[Scene: Lair. Living room. Splinter is sitting down on his favorite chair. Eating some cake while having a glass of milk by his side. On the floor was Aurora, an Alolan Ninetales, and Leif, a Leafeon, who were watching TV alongside him before both of them fall asleep. Outside of the living room, the Turtles and Antoinetta were spying on Splinter before turning to each other.]

Antoinetta: So what's the plan?

Raichu: We can ask him nicely.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: No, you idiot. We can't just ask him. We have to find another way.  
  
The five bow down in front of Splinter.

Raph: Hey, pop. Is it okay if we can have the living room for the night?  
  
Splinter: (laughing and coughing) And I thought purple was the funny one.  
  
Donnie: I told you guys I was the funniest. But maybe I can hook it up to the bedroom. Wouldn't that be lazier?  
  
Splinter: No! My butt is asleep. Just the way I like it. Now move out of the way. You're in front of my favorite channel. (laughing as they move to the back of the chair)  
  
Delia: So much for that. Now what?  
  
Raph: Okay, I have an idea. (starts drawing)  
  
Delia: I don't think this is gonna work in my opinion.  
  
Leo: Not to worry. (shows them a small dark teal medallion with a symbolic "M"-like shape on it) Leon's got it!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What?! How did you-?!  
  
Raichu: You know pop always fall asleep after milk and cake.  
  
They see him snoring asleep.

Netta: Of course he would.

Delia: Now we should head back to the construction site before he wakes up.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Delia: And leave this one to me. (teleports the Turtles and Antoinetta back to the construction site)  
  
Donnie: Amazing. You have to tell me how to do that.  
  
Delia: Only we Arkanians have the ability to teleport. Mere humans and mutants don't have that ability unless it had come up somehow.

Raph tries to figure out how to open the portal with the device. However, he freezes and starts to crack under pressure as his younger brothers and sister make multiple side comments.  
  
Raph: Stop smelling my fear sweat!  
  
Tsareena: I don't think he got this.  
  
He throws the device but it bounces back to his head and then Mikey catches it.  
  
Mikey: Let me open this portal, Raph!  
  
Raph: (points up) Go for it... (falls back to the ground)

Antoinetta: You can do it!

Eevee: Yeah!  
  
After holding the device over the wall, it starts glowing. Mikey uses the device to create a "M" like symbol on the wall, opening the portal.  
  
Donnie: And it worked!  
  
Leo: Good job, Mikey!  
  
Mikey: Thanks!  
  
The four brothers and sister "cannonball" into the portal and fall under to a mysterious location underground.

Everyone: Whoa...  
  
Raichu: I can smell Raph's amazement sweat...  
  
Delia: I never realize there is a world like this in New York.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And look! There's a lot of Pokemon I never seen before!  
  
Raichu: It's like monster city here! I wonder if we could meet harpies!  
  
Male Meowstic: We don't have time for that. We gotta find April and the others. We can do some exploration later.  
  
Then they heard April and the others' voices and runs up and hugs them.  
  
Raph: So glad you're alright!  
  
April: We're fine. All thanks to Sticky here.

Sticky: Hello! They told me about you guys.

Leo: I see... So uh... where are we exactly?

Resaunna: Good question. I'll do the explanation. You see, we're in a mystical city known as the Hidden City under New York. So that means depending on which manhole someone had fallen to, it will take them to different parts of this city.

Sticky: Yup! This is my home! So I welcome all of you to the Hidden City!

Delia: I see... So where's the dog-thing?

Mazen: In there. (points to a castle-like structure) The poor thing must be so scared in there.

Raph: Then let's head in there and save the dog-thingy!

Everyone: Okay! (heads inside Baron Draxum's fortress)

[Scene: Baron Draxum's Fortress. A man name Stanley and the dog-like creature were inside some kind of cage.]

Man: This is really creepy. Can you release me?  
  
Lola: Release you?! No way! You're gonna be part of an experiment!  
  
Huginn: Right! A _BIG_ experiment.  
  
Baron: And (takes jar from the creature) I finally got the ingredient I have been looking for. I can finally start my plan of world domination. (pours green substance to a plant)  
  
Lola: This is gonna be exciting, Mr. Draxum! I was getting bored out of my mind!  
  
Man: Um... Is this gonna hurt?  
  
Lola: Maybe. Just hold still.

Sandro: To be honest, it's gonna hurt a lot.  
  
As Baron Draxum grabs a mosquitoe with the green substance, the delivery guy is forced to stand and gets stung by it. Once it does, he mutates into an imitation crab.  
  
Everyone: (gasps)  
  
Donnie: Well case closed. It was an imitation crab.

Antoinetta: Seriously, Donnie?

Donnie: Just saying.  
  
April: We gotta help him. Or her. I don't really know its gender.  
  
Raph: But how? Our weapons got destroyed.  
  
Donnie: And this is why I had said you should've made your weapons out of high-grade titanium. You said you didn't need but this had happened so who's laughing now?

Raichu: You don't have to rub it in!

Raph: Guys, who need weapons? We're ninjas! Leo's got mad skills, nobody flips better than Mikey, Donnie's got that big old brain, and I got uh-  
  
April: A friend who knows where there's a room full of weapons!  
  
Leo: Ah, thank goodness. We were so dead if we were to follow Raph's instructions.

Antoinetta: Leo!

Leo: What?! I'm being honest!

Resaunna: Come on. We'll show you where it is.

They take them to a room.  
  
Mikey: Where's the weapon room?!

Resaunna: Hold on tight. Maz?

Maz pulls the lever which causes the floor to open. They all screamed as they fall to the weapons room.

April: Ta-da! We're here!

Midnight Lycanroc: Whoa!  
  
Raichu: Awesome~!

Fraxure: Beautiful right?

Raichu and Eevee: Absolutely!

April: So go ahead and take your weapons.  
  
Leo: (picks up katanas) Oh perfect.  
  
Mikey: (swinging around nunchuks) These look good.  
  
Raph: Hey guys. How about we take these glowy ones?  
  
Amazed, Leo and Mikey drop their weapons and immediately runs to it. Leo grabs the Odachi Sword, Mikey grabs the Kusari-fundo, and Raph grabs a pair of Tonfas.  
  
April: Donnie, you wanna take this glowy weapon-thing?  
  
Donnie: Nah I'm good. (rubs his Tech Bo) I'm never gonna let you go. But this (takes small crystal) looks interesting.

Antoinetta: I'll take it though! (grabs halberd from April) It looks so~ cool!

Donnie: I don't mind at all. I would never replace my Tech-Bo for anything else.

Raichu: All right! You got your weapons back!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Even cooler weapons!

Male Meowstic: And look what I found. (levitates 6 circular amulets) I found these when I was snooping around the place.

Leo: Cool... But it has a lot of empty spaces around it.

Mikey: And~ it has our colors! That's really weird.

Donnie: Let's just take it with us. Maybe it could be useful for something.

Emerald gives one amulet to Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Antoinetta and April. The middle of the amulets has the same symbol as the one Splinter has. They put it around their necks. Red for Raph. Purple for Donnie. Blue for Leo. Orange for Mikey. Yellow for Antoinetta. And green for April.  
  
Delia: So we're all ready to face this Draxum as the girl with the bell ribbons said. Let me teleport everyone there. (teleports everyone to Baron's location)  
  
Lola: Um, Mr. Draxum? We have some unwanted guests!  
  
Baron: What?!  
  
Raph: Hey! Stop that imitation crab and give us that dog-thing!  
  
Leo: Um... Maybe you should make a better sentence then that.  
  
Raph: What's wrong with that one?!  
  
Raichu: Should be a more heroic approach to it!

April: (groans) This is gonna take forever~...

As the Turtles talk to each other, Baron looks at them.  
  
Baron: You're... so beautiful...  
  
Lola: Mr. Draxum?

Sandro: Something wrong?

Baron: They're the most beautiful specimen in existence. I must capture them for myself. To research them.  
  
Lola: Oh okay...  
  
Raph: You should stop this and give us that-

April and Antoinetta jumps into battle.  
  
Mikey: Oh my gosh, they just ran in!

Raph: April! Netta!

Resaunna: They can take care of themselves. For now, we need to deal with them.

April tries using her teeth to take off the vines but then gets attacked by Hunnin and Munnin.

Antoinetta: Let go of my friend! (jumps up)

Suddenly, the blade of the halberd becomes engulf in flames. Huginn and Muninn quickly dodges the slash. Causing them to let go of April and she lands on the second floor of the fortress. Netta was amazed by this power.

Huginn: She's tough.  
  
Muninn: Very tough. But we can't let them defeat us.  
  
Huginn: Right!  
  
April: Dia, help us out!  
  
Flygon: Flygon!

Huginn: Uh...  
  
Muninn: Now we're in a big pickle.  
  
Baron summons vines and a monster.  
  
Baron: Capture those specimen!  
  
Raph: Let's do this, team!  
  
They run on the vines while Leo is sliding down the vines.  
  
Raichu: It's huge!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We can take care of this!

Raichu: Raight!

Resaunna: (prepares bow and arrow) Maybe I can do it. (shoots two arrows at the monster's knees; smoke suddenly comes out of the arrows and it wraps around the monster and then pins itself to the ground) Whoa! That was cool! (takes a picture) Gonna keep it.

Leo: Awesome! (slashes its leg)  
  
[ROARING]

Mikey: It's gonna punch right at us!

Maz: Now's my turn! (opens his twin tessens) Let's see what these babies can do!

The tessens begins to harden like diamonds and he blocks the punch. Surprisingly, it causes the arm to become crystallized.

Tsareena: Amazing...

Mikey: Yeah! Rena, Leaf Storm!  
  
Tsareena: Leaf Storm!  
  
[ROARS IN PAIN]  
  
Donnie: I got this! (flies up)  
  
Male Meowstic: Hope this works this time.  
  
Donnie transforms Tech Bo into twin hammer rockets.  
  
Donnie: (screams) Oh no! Watch out, guys!  
  
[BING; BOOM]  
  
Donnie: Nailed it! (takes a picture while posing)  
  
Baron: Hm... Accidentally impressive. With a bit more training, you could be worthy soldiers.  
  
Leo: So are you gonna give up or what?

Sandro: Give up? Give up?!

Lola: (laughing) That's hilarious! (laughs) Give up... That's a funny thing to say!

Baron: (laughs) Baron Draxum never surrenders.  
  
Raichu: Oh~, I see what are you doing. You're talking to yourself in the 3rd person to make yourself more evil.  
  
Raph: Only Raph speaks in the 3rd person! Okay, guys! Let's put our training to good use!  
  
Leo: Training? What training? You guys have been training?  
  
As they fight Baron Draxum, Poco is watching from afar.  
  
Poco: Whoa... They're really gonna fight Master Draxum... Hm... Maybe they can stop him from mutating the humans. But maybe they need some practice.  
  
Hearing Mikey screams as the Kusari-fundo gets outta control, he was able to grab Mikey using water and pulls Mikey to him.  
  
Poco: You okay?  
  
Mikey: I'm fine! Thanks for saving me, um... uh... Name?!  
  
Poco: Poco Folio. And it seems you were having trouble with the Kusari-fundo.  
  
Mikey: Yeah! I didn't know what happened! It was out of control and I was flying with it! What the heck happened?!  
  
Poco: That's because this one is a mystic weapon. You see, the Kusari-fundo has a mind of its own. So if you want to master this, you have to use your mind to fight enemies or getting to higher places to grab things.  
  
Mikey: Oh~! Now I get it! Thanks, Poco!  
  
Poco: You're welcome. Now you better get going.  
  
Mikey: Right! (leaves)  
  
Poco: (sighs)  
  
He continues watching the Turtles. He sees Raph getting hit to the wall due to the Tonfas and Leo going through the portals over and over again.  
  
Donnie: And this is why I like to fight the old-fashioned way. With highly advanced technology! (begins fighting Baron Draxum)  
  
Poco: Jeez... (jumps down)  
  
He helps Leo out by simply pulling him off the portals and grabbing the Odachi sword.  
  
Leo: Thanks...  
  
Poco: You're welcome. This Odachi sword has the ability to create portals. You simply have to think of a place you want to go and then slash it to create the portal to that location.  
  
Leo: Now I get it. Switch and save! Thanks.  
  
Poco: No problem. (puts down Odachi sword and walks to Raph) And also, these Tonfas will increase your power and strength as long as you're thinking about angry thoughts.  
  
Lola: Poco, why are you telling them this?!  
  
Poco: I'm just telling them what the weapons do.  
  
Lola: But still! That's very bad of you to do that! They're the bad guys and we don't help bad guys!  
  
Poco: I understand that.  
  
Soon, Baron traps our heroes in the a green tarp-like leaf around them.

Sandro: Nice job, Master Draxum! You caught them!

Sticky: Oh great. This wasn't supposed to happen...

Mikey: (rubbing Donnie's cheek with his) We never spend enough time together. (kissing face)  
  
Donnie: Not now, Mikey.  
  
Lola: This is getting boring... (flies down) Hm... What if... (pulls vine) Yeah, that should make things more exciting. (chuckles mischievously)  
  
Baron: We are the same. Why are you ruining my plans?!

Resaunna: Because we're not gonna let you turn people into mutants.

Maz: Yeah! We will do everything in our power to stop you!  
  
Donnie: Um... We have a huge problem right now.

Everyone: Huh?

Raichu: This place is going to crush us into pieces!  
  
As they scream, Baron gets squished by a giant rock. Mayhem was able to escape after the cage was smashed.  
  
April: Little guy! Can you do your thing and get us out of here?!  
  
He teleports them out of the castle. Once out, Mikey makes the portal open and they jump in.

[Scene: Construction Site. The door opened and our heroes jumped out of it in a pile. However, the device broke after it was slid out of Mikey's hand.  
  
Mikey: Oh no. Splinter's do-hickie!

Tsareena: He's gonna be mad at us for, not only taking it from the 'Do Not Touch' cabinet, but also for breaking it as well!

Midnight Lycanroc: We'll be grounded for three whole weeks!

Sticky: Hey is everyone okay?

Antoinetta: We're fine! I think.

April: Man... (catches creature) Thanks for saving us, little guy. Or girl. You were really calm throughout that mayhem. Hey Mayhem. Now that's a cute name!  
  
Raphael: We just defeated a boss villain! We're heroes! We deserve a name like "Mad Dogs"!  
  
(He, his brothers, April, Her friends, the animals, and Mayhem look to the side in dramatic poses as the name "Mad Dogs" flashes across the screen and a dramatic music sting plays.)  
  
Leonardo: Mad Dogs? You don't think something like "Ninja Mutant Turtle Teens" or - I don't know. Maybe - We'll keep brainstorming.  
  
Suddenly, thousands of Oozesquitoes comes out of the portal and enter New York.  
  
Donnie: That's not a good thing.  
  
Leo: We should go. People's blinds are opening up.  
  
They quickly leave the construction site as the portal close and an Oozesquitoes gets squished on the screen.

Sticky: Oh yeah. I should probably head back to my house! If you want, we can meet up somewhere and I'll give you a grand tour of the Hidden City!

April: Sure thing! You can take me, Resa and Maz to the Hidden City this weekend. We're not busy during that time.

Sticky: Okay! And also, (takes out the same device) here you go. (gives Raph the device) My dad makes these all the time. You can have it. That way you won't be able to get into huge trouble.

Leo: Thanks, Sticky! You're _such_ a lifesaver.

Raichu: More like a _frog_ saver. (chuckles to himself) But anyways, thanks for everything! Hope we can meet up soon!

Sticky: We will! Bye~! (leaves)

Everyone: Bye~! (leaves to their respective homes)


	3. Chapter 3

[Scene: April's Apartment. April opens the door to the living room of her apartment. She attempted to sneak back to her bedroom but was caught by her mom who had waken up to go to work.]

April: Uh... Morning, mom! Did you sleep well?!

Mrs. O'Neil: (yawns) Morning, April... I slept okay... But what are you doing up so early? (sees Mayhem) And who's this cute little thing?

Ampharos: This is Mayhem! We rescued it from a couple of mean kids who were picking on him.

Mrs. O'Neil: Is that so? Aw~... He's so adorable. (pets him on the head)

April: He sure is! So~ can I keep him as a pet?! Pretty please?!

Mrs. O'Neil: Hm... Well~ as long as you promise to take good care of him then fine.

April: Don't worry, mom! April O'Neil promises to take good care of Mayhem! You can count on me!

Mrs. O'Neil: (chuckles) Okay then. We can keep him. Now while I'm gonna head to work, you should go to the pet store later on and buy him some things like a bed, some dog treats, a new collar and many more.

April: Right! I'll do that later. Now if you excuse us, we're gonna head to my room. (walks to her bedroom along with Jewel)

[Scene: Baron Draxum's Frotress. Now destroyed thanks to the Mad Dogs. Lola, Poco and Sandro are cleaning the mess. Sandro was able to get Baron Draxum out of the falling debris.]

Baron Draxum: Thank you, Sandro. (dusts himself off) Those specimen! How dare they destroy my fortress! They will pay for this!

Lola: Yeah yeah. You'll get your revenge soon. (finishes cleaning the lab) And there! (sighs) We're finally done! I can finally relax.  
  
Poco: I'll go make you some cookies.  
  
Lola: Thanks, Poco! You know, despite always being a crybaby, you're a useful and cool pal to have around here!  
  
Poco: Um... Thank you? (shrieks when she spooks him from behind)  
  
Lola: Because I have someone to tease with without getting bored.  
  
Poco: Right~... But I can't believe the Oozesquitoes are now loose in the surface world.  
  
Lola: Don't be such a worrynut! This is what Mr. Draxum wants! We don't have to worry about anything. The Oozequitoes will do their thing and mutate all the humans like that one over there. (chuckles) Which means I can relax without doing all the dirty work.

Sandro: Agree.

Baron Draxum: However, we are not done yet, Lola. As of now, we have other things to worry about. Particularly a certain wolf who is trying to stop me at all times.  
  
Poco: You mean Kaminari? The leader of the revolution army?  
  
Baron: That's right, Poco. I must not let her win no matter what. I already have some of the tribes joining me. I still need more to be part of my army so it can crush the revolution army down to the ground. So we can't relax yet.  
  
Lola: Jeez... I hate doing the dirty work...  
  
Poco: We don't have much of a choice...

Sandro: Yup! Pretty much.  
  
Baron: Servant boy! Serve us some dinner and then go back to making weapons before bed.  
  
Poco: Yes, Master Draxum. I'm on it... (leaves)  
  
Lola: So what's the next plan, Mr. D?  
  
Baron: Don't know but our main goal is to mutate all the humans of New York. And then the world will be mutated as well so this planet can become a yokai paradise.  
  
Lola: And what about the turtle specimen? You know, the one that got away?  
  
Baron: Hm... I'll let them go for now. But they will be part of my army very soon. We just need patience and timing. Those are key to many plans.  
  
Lola: Right~... (yawns)

Sandro: I can't believe there are other turtle yokai like me! I thought I was the only one!

Lola: Nope. You're not the only mutant around here.

Sandro: Yokai! I'm a Yokai! Not a mutant!

Lola: Right~! (giggles teasingly)

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. The Turtles and Antoinetta enters the Lair. Raph gives Emerald the device.]

Raph: You should put this back before pops finds out that we took it.

Male Meowstic: Understood.

Just then, Splinter, Aurora and Leif comes out of the living room. He stretches his arms in the air and yawns a bit.

Everyone: Morning, dad! Morning, Aurora! Morning, Leif!

Splinter: Morning, my sons and daughter. How was your hangout with April and the others?

Raichu: It went great!

Tsareena: Yup. It was just a normal night.

Donnie: Nothing to do with us going somewhere mystical. (Raph smacks him on the back of his head) Ow! (turns to Raph) I did said 'nothing to do'!

Alolan Ninetales: I see... That's good to hear.

Antoinetta: How was your nap after eating cake and drinking milk?

Splinter: (as Emerald sneaks into the living room to put back the device) It was good. I do love sleeping on my favorite chair after eating cake and drinking milk. (Emerald sneaks out to blend in with the others) I was out like a baby! (yawns) Still a bit tired though.

Leo: Yeah... Me and Lemon are gonna have our own beauty rest. (heads to his room)

Mikey: Same here! (heads to his room)

Raph: We're all tired after yesterday! So we'll just sleep in our rooms!

Leafeon: Okay. But you should all head to the living room later on so we can watch a Lou Jitsu film.

Everyone: Okay! (they all head to their own bedrooms to sleep)

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Hallways. April, Maz and Resa are talking to each other.]

Resaunna: So your mom is letting you keep Mayhem?

April: Yup! Though we had to lie that a couple of mean kids were picking on him! Now we have to head to a pet store to buy things for Mayhem after school.

Maz: I see... Well I think that's for the best.

Resa: Yeah. Your mom wouldn't believe you if you said, (imitates April's voice) "Basically, we found Mayhem at the construction site while hanging out with my mutant turtle friends. Then these yokai appeared and kidnapped Mayhem. Me, Resa and Maz went after them and the three of us ended up at a mystical city underneath New York where we got these awesome mystic weapons and fought this Baron Draxum guy. Then we escaped before we got crushed by the debris and that's how we met Mayhem." (normal voice) Or something similar to that.

Ampharos: You know we can't tell her that.

Resa: Exactly. Though I think your mom would love to meet the Turtles.

Fraxure: Well are you gonna have the Turtles meet her and your dad?!

April: Of course not! I would but I can't do it!

Sylveon: But you can't keep it a secret forever. They are gonna find out about the Turtles.

Ampharos: Yeah... That's true...

Resa: No rush though. Just find the right time to tell them about the Turtles.

April: Right. No rush. Now then, I should head to my next class. See you guys later!

Maz and Resa: Bye!

They all walk to their classes before the bell rings to indicate the start of the next period.


	4. Chapter 4

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Living Room. The mutant family were watching an episode of Splinter's favorite show "Lou-Jitsu". Raph was e-enacting one of the scenes by throwing Donnie and Mikey around.]

Midnight Lycanroc: So how was that?!  
  
Raph: Was that good enough for us to become awesome ninjas?!

Antoinetta: Is it, dad?! (no response) Dad?  
  
Splinter then springs into action, throws down the soft-shell and box turtle mutants onto the coffee tables break.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Master Splinter!  
  
Splinter: Someday you'll all be great ninjas with a little practice... is what I would've said if I was lying.

Antoinetta: Wait was that really lying or are you telling the truth?

Mikey: But pop, we're tired of training!  
  
Raph: Yeah! We're ready to become heroes!  
  
Splinter: (giggles) Nice try. I would love to see you all become heroes.

Antoinetta: Why not?! We could become great heroes! Just like the heroes in the comic books!

Eevee: Yeah! Just like the ones in the comic book!

Raph: (fist bumps Mikey) So what are we waiting for? We should be out there beating bad guys.  
  
Donnie: Let me check what the internet has to say.  
  
Mikey: Leo! We're gonna be heroes!  
  
Leo: So what's the plan? Take care of the city's rat problem? (gets tail smacked by Splinter)  
  
Splinter: I am standing right here.

Raichu: Just saying, Splints.

Splinter: Whatever.

Donnie: Well how about this one? (shows them a news about a spine-breaking bandit)  
  
Raph: Yea-a-ah! Go big or go home!  
  
Leo: Yeah, on a stretcher. Anything else?  
  
Donnie: What about this one?  
  
Raichu: Nope! We can't do that just yet.  
  
Male Meowstic: Well this one is boring. It says about paper thieves.  
  
Raichu and Leo: Not on our watch they won't!

Antoinetta: We're gonna do the paper thieves one?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Why that one?! It's only paper!  
  
Leo: Did he said it's just paper, Donnie? |Donnie: Yes.| Did he seriously say that? |Donnie: Yes he did.| Okay. Listen up. Lemon?  
  
Raichu: You got it! (whistles)  
  
Onyx the Grumpig brings in a rolling whiteboard.  
  
Raichu: Thank you, Onyx! Here's some berries.  
  
Oynx: (grabs the bowl of berries) No probs. (leaves while eating)  
  
Raichu: (takes off cap and starts drawing) You see, we're just starting out in the hero business. We're beginners, rookies, noobs. Pretty much inexperience. Think of it as a video game. Everyone starts at level 1 so we have to do the small jobs. But as we get more and more experienced, we can do the awesome huge hero jobs that you guys always wanted!

Leo: And catching those paper thieves is our first step of becoming heroes. People will be talking about us for years to come. Think about it.

Antoinetta: Now that you said it... It does make sense.

Leo: Exactly. If we do the huge hero jobs first, we would be turn into turtle soup! That's why we should start something small and simple. Then we can do the awesomely huge hero jobs. Are you with me?!

Everyone: Yay! Let's do it!  
  
Leo: Good to hear. Now let's go!

[Scene: Night. Paper Shop. Cora Jinalia was writing down on a report from the owner of a paper shop. She was wearing a junior police uniform.]

Cora: I see... So didn't see the culprits...  
  
Man: That's right! By the time I caught up to them, they were gone! Oh~ my paper! How could anybody steal my paper?!  
  
Cora: Please calm down, sir. I promise to catch the paper thieves and bring back your papers. Along with the many paper shops throughout the city.  
  
Man: You better or I'll have to do this myself!  
  
Cora: Please don't. (walks away) Who would steal paper in the first place?  
  
Growlithe: Don't know but at least we know that it's a white van.  
  
Cora: There are many white vans. We have to find which one is the one the paper thieves are riding in.  
  
Mingus: Maybe I can help.  
  
She looks up to see Mingus sitting on her police car.  
  
Cora: Mingus, step away from my car. I would've arrested you by now.  
  
Mingus: Alright. (gets off) But like I was saying, I could help you. With my amazing scent of smell, I can track them down.  
  
Cora: Really?  
  
Mingus: I'm part-werewolf so let me help you out.  
  
Cora: Well okay. Just hop in the passenger seat on the front.  
  
Mingus: Okay.

[Scene: Rooftops. The Mad Dogs are at a rooftop which is across from the paper shop across the street below.]

Raphael: What kind of weirdo steals paper?  
  
Michelangelo: A dreamer! You look at a blank sheet and see nothing. They look at it and see possibilities- (Raph elbows him in the side, causing him to fall over)

Antoinetta: I must agree with Mikey here. Maybe they see something in those papers that might be valuable.  
  
Donatello: (looking through his welding goggles) There's only one store they haven't hit yet, and it is right over there- Oh, convenient.  
  
Raphael: How 'bout we go stealth and make 'em wish they stole toilet paper?  
  
His brothers and sister chuckle at the joke, and even Donnie admits it was funny.

Meanwhile...

Mingus: (sniffing the air) They're near. (sniffs) Two people. (sniffs) That way.  
  
Cora: Okay if you say so... (turns and parks) This must be the last paper shop in the city. You sure they're here.  
  
Mingus: Positive. They're still here.  
  
Cora pin against the wall and shuffles to take a peek at the paper thieves who are the Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute.  
  
Cora: (whispers) They don't like any humans I see before. (faces forward) Calm down, Cora. This is what you have been prepared for. (runs) Freeze, dirtbags!  
  
Spooked, they quickly put the paper in the van and ran off.  
  
Raph: Wha?! (groans) Donnie, Leo, go after the first one! Mikey, you take care of the second one! I'll go to the rooftops.  
  
Cora: What?! Talking turtles?!  
  
Donnie: Sorry but we have official superhero business here.  
  
Cora: Hold on! I'm a junior police officer! (runs after Donnie and Leo)  
  
Mingus: Good grief... (runs after Mikey)  
  
Leo, Donnie, Netta and Mikey follow the thieves, but are easily alluded by the villains, and Raph fails to jump them from above and lands on his siblings. The two paper thieves drive away after the Turtles fail to catch them.  
  
Cora: Oh this is just great! I was gonna arrest them!

Netta: Sorry about that, officer. We were trying to stop those thieves.

Mikey: (sighs) I guess we should just give up being heroes.  
  
Mingus: Hm...  
  
Cora: (sighs frustratingly) Can't believe they got away...  
  
Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did my brothers go? Mikey, where's your legendary optimism? Raph, where's your, ya know... your go-getter attitude? Donnie, where's your... your thing, your... emotionless passion?  
  
Donnie: Here.

Leo: And Netta, where is that determined spirit?

Netta: Still here.

Raichu: So what if we weren't able to catch them?! We heroes always find a way to get them!  
  
Cora: All we need is a sting operation. And also, the name's Cora. I'm a junior police officer and I'll help you out on this.  
  
Leo: Cora eh? That's a cute name for an officer. Are you gonna arrest me for being a bad boy?  
  
Cora: Sorry but you're not really evil. I can tell. But touch me and I'll have your hands cuffed together behind your back.  
  
Leo: Feisty! I like girls who are feisty like you.  
  
Cora: Focus on this task in-hand.

Eevee: Yeah Leo. Focus on the mission.

Leo: Okay...

Donnie: But how? That was the last paper shop.  
  
Cora: We just need to make alternatives.  
  
Growlithe: Right!  
  
Zoroark: Agree.  
  
Raichu: Let's do your thing!  
  
They create a fake paper shop to bait the paper thieves.  
  
Donnie: You sure this is gonna work? The paper is supposed to be square. Salami isn't square.  
  
Leo: Relax, Don. This is gonna work just fine... Raph, Nightmare, stop eating the paper!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: But it's delicious!  
  
Raph: We can't help it!  
  
Raichu: Then try to resist it!  
  
Male Meowstic: This is gonna be a disaster. I can see it coming a mile away.  
  
Zoroark: You can?  
  
Male Meowstic: Yes.

Eevee: But it could work as well.

Male Meowstic: Possible.

Outside the fake paper shop, April and Bella, her Sylveon arrived to the location.

Sylveon: This must be the place.  
  
April: Well here goes nothing. (walks in) Hey, I'm Ap...ril.. Oh.  
  
Cora: Um hey April. What's up?  
  
April: Cora? Min-Mon? What are you two doing here?  
  
Cora: Look, this is complicated but we're currently doing a sting operation.  
  
Mikey: And I'm your boss! Well your pretend boss. Sorry we tricked you but we need someone to do this!  
  
April: Fine fine. I'll be part of this operation. But you guys owe me!  
  
Mingus' wolf ears popped out as it twitched.  
  
Mingus: Guys, they're coming right now.  
  
Cora: We should hide! April, stay right here.  
  
Mikey: Oh and here's some paper you should read.  
  
April: Wha?  
  
As they hide in a box, the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant comes in.  
  
April: Um... Welcome to Leo's Paper Shop. What can I help you with?  
  
Sylveon: (growling)  
  
They tie up April and Bella, and leave with the salami.  
  
Cora: What?! They're already gone!  
  
Raichu: It really backfired!  
  
Mingus unties April and Bella.  
  
April: Thank you! (groans)  
  
Sylveon: Sorry about this.  
  
Cora: It's not your fault.

Netta: Now what?!

Donnie: Not to worry.I had put a tracking device on the salami. (presses button but the tracking device was inside Raph) Okay, good thing I had put two tracking devices.  
  
Cora: Smart move. And Raph, you're an extreme eater-type right?  
  
Raph: Well as long as the food looks and taste good.  
  
Cora: Right~... Now we should follow them.

April: As for me, I'm gonna head straight home! You guys owe me for this!

Mikey: A movie night at the Lair?

Sylveon: Yes. _And_ we're gonna choose a movie to watch.

Tsareena: Of course. We'll do it tomorrow night.

Cora: Now we should head to their location.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Docks. The Turtles, Antoinetta, Cora and Mingus arrived to the docks as the tracker had shown them the location. They sneak inside the ship and they confront the paper thieves. One was large and bulky while the other was skinny and muscular.]

Leonardo: (stealthily lands on the floor behind the bad guys with his brothers following suit) Okay, twerp and... (Foot Lieutenant turns around with a small gasp, Foot Brute looking super intimidating just by standing still) -Surprisingly big man. It's four against two, so what say we call it a day, right?  
  
Michelangelo: Whoa! They got footprints on their faces!  
  
Raphael: Uh, are those flames on their heads?  
  
Donatello: Feels like a real hazard for a paper thief. (smirks)

Netta: Agree. We should put those flames out before it catches something on fire!

Cora: (points gun at Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute) Now put your hands up in the air! Both of them! You're under arrest for grand theft! So if you don't want me to shoot both of you, you better turn around and back up slowly. I also have a taser on person. So any funny business and you'll get tasered! Even attempting to run is gonna get you tasered!  
  
Leo: Wow, you're amazing on your police work.  
  
Cora: This is what my dad had trained me since I was little. I had made arrests before so this isn't new to me.  
  
Raph: But why are you stealing paper for?  
  
The thin paper thief created an origami ninja, and it starts attacking the Turtles. After Leo slices up the one ninja with his Odachi sword, the thin paper thief begins to create more origami ninjas.  
  
Cora: (punching and kicking Origami Ninjas) I also know martial arts from my dad.  
  
Mingus: Nice. (kicks Origami Ninja)  
  
Zoroark: Dark Pulse!  
  
Male Meowstic: Shadow Ball!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Growlithe: Flamethrower!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Stone Edge!  
  
Tsareena: Leaf Storm!

As the Turtles begin to take out the origami ninjas, the thin paper thief creates a larger origami ninja out of all the paper, and uses it to capture Leo, Donnie and Mikey.  
  
Cora: Leo! Mikey! Donnie!  
  
Tsareena: Now what are we supposed to do?!  
  
Growlithe: Flame-  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: No you idiot! You're gonna burn them too!  
  
Growlithe: Than anything else we should do?  
  
Cora: (thinking) Hm... The short one is controlling the paper monster. (talking) Maybe if we take him out, the paper monster should be destroyed as well. (charges)  
  
Raph: Cora, wait!  
  
Mingus: Are you trying to get yourself killed?!  
  
She tries to punch the Foot Lieutenant but the Foot Brute punches her to the side which causes her to hit a wall.  
  
Cora: (groans)  
  
Mingus: You okay?  
  
Raph: Oh you're gonna get it, pal! (charges)  
  
Cora: If only I can take out the Foot Brute...  
  
Poco: Maybe these can help.  
  
They look to see Poco who is carrying a Japanese matchlock and a Tekko-Kagi.  
  
Mingus: Wh-Wh-Who are you?  
  
Poco: Poco. Take these. It can be a huge help.  
  
Cora and Mingus take the matchlock and tekko-kagi.  
  
Cora: What do this do?  
  
Poco: Here's a pack full of elemental bullets. Each one has a different effect on the location you are currently in. And the tekko-kagi can increase one's durability and can increase it in claw size.  
  
Mingus: Th-Th-Thanks...  
  
Poco: No problem. (leaves) Good luck.  
  
Mingus: We should help Raph out.  
  
Cora: Right. Slash the hands to release Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. I'll shoot at the pipes to make it wet.  
  
Mingus: Right. (runs) Take this! (slashes the paper monster's hands)  
  
Leo: Thanks for the save, Mingus!  
  
Mingus: You're welcome.  
  
Raph taps into his "smash-jitsu" ability and throws the two fiends at the giant origami ninja.  
  
Cora: Whoa... How did you...?

Antoinetta: That was awesome, Raphie!

Eevee: So cool!

The large paper thief tries to create more origami ninjas but Cora uses a flame bullet and shoots at the sprinklers, soaking all the paper.  
  
Cora: Whew! Now that was close! See? Nobody gets away from Cora Jinalia, daughter of a police officer!  
  
Before they retreat, the thin paper thief creates another origami ninja with some of the stolen salami, but it falls apart before it attacks the Turtles.  
  
Cora: That was a disappointment.  
  
Donnie: And this is why salami isn't the best to make things.  
  
Raph: Hey look. They disappeared.  
  
Cora: Those two? Darn it! I didn't get to arrest them!  
  
Leo: It'll be alright, sweet cheeks. Want me to give you a peck on the cheek?  
  
Cora: Back off or you're gonna be the one arrested.  
  
Leo: You got it, officer.  
  
Raph then proceeds to eat the salami while his younger siblings scold and watch him in disgust.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What?! It's 5 second rule! Besides, it's on the papers so no need to worry!  
  
Mikey: So~ does this count as a win?  
  
Leo: I don't know. Did we stop the thieves from stealing paper? Yes. Did we let them get away with this crime? No we didn't. So it counts as our second win.  
  
The siblings cheer happily and tackle Leo in a friendly dog-pile in the large heap of paper while Cora and Mingus starts laughing happily.

[Scene: Outside. Poco is standing on one of the metal containers of the docks. He was watching the Mad Dogs through a watch portal before closing it. He gives out a small smile on his face.]

Poco: (closes watch portal) Mission accomplished... They still need some training on their mystic weapons. But I know someday they'll be strong enough to stop Baron Draxum. (leaves)


	5. Chapter 5

[Scene: Docks. The Turtles, Cora, and Mingus were standing on one of the long metal crates as the police were investigating the boat and taking out the papers. Most of the paper were wet from the sprinklers but they were able to take out the many stacks of paper.]

Cora: Whew... Even though I wasn't able to capture those paper thieves, at least the papers are safe and they can return it to the paper shops.  
  
Mingus: Right. But I wonder who and what were they.  
  
Leo: We'll learn that soon. But I think we did a great job. Not perfect but we did it.  
  
Cora: So is this your first time being heroes?  
  
Raichu: Pretty much! We defeated a boss villain before! And this is just the start of the hero business!  
  
Cora: I see...  
  
Growlithe: Well if you're going to become heroes, you better start training! All heroes have to train and then use that training to good use in any battle!  
  
Leo: Training? Pfft! We don't need training. We're awesome heroes.  
  
Cora: Inexperienced... Rookies... Beginners... Yeah you need training. You can't just go around without being prepared. What if you were to faced a tougher opponent then those paper thieves?  
  
Raph: We can handle it! (chuckles) No worries!  
  
Cora: Jeez... But still, you need some kind of training to beat any enemies we were to face.  
  
Leo: And I'll always protect you from danger, officer.  
  
Cora: I can take care of things myself. My dad had taught me all self-defense techniques and some martial arts. I can pin you down within seconds.  
  
Leo: I would like to see you try.  
  
She quickly pins him down with his hands behind his back.  
  
Cora: Now do you believe me?  
  
Donnie: That was exactly 5 seconds. New record!

Netta: A new record?! Cool!  
  
Leo: Jeez... Why do girls have to hurt me?  
  
Raichu: (laughing)  
  
Leo: Shut up, Lemon! It's not funny! (sighs) Never mind...

Cora: Now then, (lets go of Leo) I should be heading home. My work here is done for now. But we should have each other's phone numbers. That way you can contact me whenever you need me for something important.

Mingus: Or if we can hangout or something.

Raph: Sure thing! We could do that!

After they all exchange phone numbers with each other, the Turtles heads back to the Lair while Cora and Mingus drives home as well.

[Scene: Baron Draxum's Fortress. After it was fixed. Poco enters the lab and looks around. Making sure Baron Draxum isn't around to see him come out of the portal. Once everything is all clear, he heads to the kitchen to prepare the meals for him and the others.]

Poco: (thinking) I can't believe I did that... But I had to do it. All I want is to be free from Master Draxum's grasp. So I must make sure I don't get caught helping the enemy or I'll be punished for it.

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. The Turtles were celebrating their victory against the paper thieves.]

Raph: Great work, team! We completed our first hero mission!

Leo: See? This is why you should listen to me more often. Like we said, we need to do something small before doing something big.

Mikey: This calls for some pizza! I'll call April if she pick us up some pizza for our movie night tomorrow!

Netta: Great idea. And maybe we can have some soda and some popcorn and many other snacks.

Eevee: It's gonna be great! I wonder what April is gonna pick for tomorrow's movie night...

Donnie: Whatever it is I hope it has a musical number! You know I love to sing!

Male Meowstic: Or maybe it could be a romantic movie.

Raichu: No way! Romance isn't my thing. I was thinking more of an action movie.

Tsareena: I hope it's drama! I would love to see some drama movies!

Midnight Lycanroc: We'll just have to wait and see.

[Scene: The Next Day. Afternoon. Channel 6 News Station. Dressing Room. Rupert Swaggart, a celebrity chef, is checking himself through a mirror. Preparing himself to go onstage for his show, Kondescending Kitchen.]

Grumpig (Pigallia): You ready to go onstage for your show?!

Rupert: Of course I'm ready, Pigallia. I'm always ready to criticized those inexperienced chefs who doesn't know how to unleash the flavor!

The door opens and they turn to see his assistant, Alex Coleman, enter the dressing room. He was carrying a white bag.

Alex: Hello, Mr. Swaggart. (takes out a cinnamon bun from the bag) I got the cinnamon bun you want me to get for you.

Rupert: (grabs cinnamon bun) Thank you, my dear assistant. (eats the cinnamon bun) A gooey treat before I head to the stage for my show. Make sure you clean the messes after it.

Alex: Yes sir.

Manager: (opens the door) You will be live in 5 minutes. (closes the door)

Grumpig: Our time to head out! Let's go!

Rupert: Time to unleash the flavor! (leaves the dressing room)

[Scene: Later. Lair. Kitchen. Mikey and Rena are making some snacks for tonight's movie night while watching Kondescending Kitchen on the tablet. They see Rupert Swaggart slapping a contestant back and forth with ham.]

Rupert: That's not how you do it. You must pound the meat to unleash the flavor!  
  
Suddenly, an Oozesquito bites Rupert to inject him with Mutagen. Causing him to change into a Mutant Pig. Mikey and Rena screamed in horror after witnessing Rupert Swaggart transform into a mutant pig.

Mikey: I can't believe it! Rupert Swaggart became a mutant!

Tsareena: We need to-

Leo: Hey you two! (they both turn to see Leo and Lemon) Are the snacks done yet?

Mikey: Uh... Almost. 

Tsareena: We'll have everything ready for tonight.

Raichu: That's good! Don't take too long. (leaves with Lemon)

They sighed in relief.

Tsareena: We need to tell them about Swaggart becoming a mutant.

Mikey: I know... But maybe we shouldn't.

Tsareena: What?!

Mikey: I don't want them to freak out about this. We can tell them later. For now, we need to focus on finishing the snacks for movie night.

Tsareena: Well alright... But still, I can't believe he got turn into a pig. Those strange-looking mosquitoes are something else huh?

Mikey: Yeah. They definitely are something else.

[Scene: Living Room. The Mad Dogs are sitting in the living room. They had everything ready for movie night. Mikey and Rena brought in the snacks and puts them on the table.]

Raichu: (sniffing) Mm~! It smells so good! Can't wait to eat it!

Tsareena: Not until the others have arrive.

Sticky: Thanks for inviting me over! I always wanted to watch a movie!

Donnie: No probbles. Looks like everything is all set. Now we should discuss the seating positions. (Emerald gives him a piece of paper which has the names of everyone in different places) Thank you. (looks at it) Let's see... Raph, you'll be seating in the middle. Leo, Mikey, Sticky and Maz will be over there beside you. Me, April, Resa, Cora and Mingus will be over here on the right.

Raichu: Do we have to do this every time we have a movie night?

Donnie: Yes! Movie nights has to be perfect. Especially when April is picking the movie.

Leo: (smirks mischievously) Oh~ I see...

Donnie: What?

Raichu: You _like_ April don't you?

Donnie: Of course not! She's my best friend! I don't like her _that_ way!

Leo: Whatever you say~...

April and the others arrived in the living room. Mayhem is riding on her shoulder.

April: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey April!

Netta: So what movie are we gonna watch?!

April: I did some thinking and I know the perfect movie for movie night. (shows them a DVD) A Killer Party 2. That's the movie we're gonna watch.

Raichu: A Killer Party 2?! Isn't that a scary movie?!

Male Meowstic: Seems like someone is scared.

Raichu: Wha?! Me?! Scared?! (scoffs) No way! I ain't scared of a horror movie! You must be crazy to think I'm scared!

Male Meowstic: Whatever you say, Lemon. (chuckles to himself at Lemon's "confidence") Let's start this movie night.

Donnie: I'll set up the DVD player. (begins setting up the DVD player) Just give me a few seconds and I'll have this baby all ready to watch A Killer Party 2.

April: Okay, Don!

Mingus: We also got some pizza.

Mikey: That's what I'm talking about, baby! Some pizza to go with some snacks!

Resa: Yup. The main course of every occasion.

Donnie: And~ done! Now we can watch the movie!

April nods and puts the DVD disc inside the DVD player. Everyone sits down on their spots as the movie begins. Eating snacks and pizza during it. Resa turns slightly to take a peek at April. She smirks deviously and she shoves her lightly to make April go closer to Donnie. Both of them blushing.

April: Sorry about that.

Donnie: Uh... No problem. April. (glares at Resa who looks at the movie; thinking) I know she did this on purpose. I'll talk to her once this movie is done.


	6. Chapter 6

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. After the movie was done, April and the others were all heading home.]

Donnie: Resa, can we talk privately in my lab?

Resa: Alright. But why?

Donnie: You'll see. (turns to his siblings) And I hope none of you are gonna eavesdrop on our private conversation.

Leo: We won't, Donald.

Raichu: We promise. Rai-Rai!

Though skeptical, Donnie and Resa heads to Donnie's bedroom which is also where the lab is as it is connected to each other. Once inside the lab, Resa sits down on the bench. Her right leg over the other leg nonchalantly.

Donnie: I know what you did back there. Pushing April to me. What the heck was that about?!

Resa: Oh that? I was just trying to help you.

Donnie: Help me?! (Resa nods) You didn't have to do that.

Resa: You do know that I'm the only one who knows you have a crush on April. Like come on. You two have been friends since she was 11 and you were 9. Also, you told me all of this when I was in middle school. Remember?

Donnie: Of course I remember.

Resa: I was just being the wingman. After all, you can't keep your emotions inside forever. It's 'bout to come out anytime soon. (Donnie looks down before looking back at her) But anyways, why exactly did you want me to stay? Other then that stunt from earlier.

Donnie: Glad you ask. I want to show you something that me and Emerald had created! (grabs white sheet) Behold! (removes white sheet to reveal a drill)

Resa: (sarcastically) Wow~... You made a drill? Cool!

Male Meowstic: Yes but this one is in beta. _This_ is what we wanna show you. (presses button to make the drill open up) What do you think?

There were four things on each shelf. The top was a red helmet. The second shelf was a blue collar. The third shelf was an orange jumpsuit. And the fourth shelf has a pair of headphones. Each one has a nametag of his siblings in perfect handwriting.

Fraxure: What are these?!

Donnie: These are "gifts" that I'm going to give to my brothers! You see, these are designed to help my siblings to fix their bad habits. Once they are able to change their bad habits, they will become the perfect team!

Resa: Seriously? You want to change their habits? What bad habits do they specifically have?

Donnie: First, Raph always likes to act first and think later. Second, Leo always has to joke around for just about anything. Third, Mikey always gets himself hurt all the time. And last, Netta doesn't understand sarcasm. Thus being quite gullible.

Fraxure: And you think these are gonna help them?

Male Meowstic: We believe so.

Resa: Donnie, you don't need to do that. You can't force someone to change their habits. Even if you have to do it yourself.

Donnie: That's when you're wrong! I'm gonna give them to my siblings and then they'll _have_ to change their habits once they realize what are these for! (chuckles evilly)

Resa: Hm... (talks to Fraxure) Why do I have a feeling that this isn't gonna work the way he wants it to be?

Fraxure: You're not the only one, Resa.

Resa: Right. (to Donnie) Okay then. If it doesn't go how it should be, then just come to my house and we can have a chat or whatever. See ya. (leaves)

Donnie: Hmph! I'm sure it's gonna go how it should be!

Male Meowstic: Right...

[Scene: The Next Night. Streets. Alex was looking for Rupert Swaggart who has been mutated into a pig.]

Alex: Mr. Swaggert... Where are you? Please come out. Oh man... Why does things like this happen to me? I have such bad luck.  
  
Mr. Mime: No way! You don't have any bad luck!  
  
Alex: But Mr. Mime, I do have bad luck. If that mosquito had bitten me instead of Mr. Swaggert then he would still be the man I always adored... (sighs)  
  
Mr. Mime: Hm... (hears something) What was that?  
  
Alex: I don't know but it sound like a screech of a creature.  
  
Mr. Mime: We should check it out!  
  
Alex: Check it out?!  
  
Mr. Mime: Yeah! C'mon, Cole! We should investigate this sound! (runs off)  
  
Alex: Wha?! Mr. Mime, wait for me! (runs off)

[Scene: Alleyway. The Mad Dogs are dealing with Mutant Silverfish.]

Midnight Lycanroc: What the?!  
  
Donnie: Raph, whenever you smash it, it splits into two.  
  
Raph: We know. Isn't that cool?  
  
Male Meowstic: Think, Raph, think.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I know what that means. It means double the smashing! Have some of Stone Edge! (uses Stone Edge) Huh?! They dodge my attack! No fair!  
  
The Mutant Silverfish pounces at Raph and Midnight Lycanroc.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Hey, get off of me! Don't make me use Howl on you!  
  
Mikey: Don't worry, Raph and Nightmare! (lassos Mutant Silverfish) It's time I'll use my amazing acrobatics!  
  
He crashes into the fire escape bars. Then he falls into the dumpster along with the Mutant Silverfish before flipping over to have the Mutant Silverfish biting him.  
  
Male Meowstic and Donnie: Oh boy...  
  
Leo: I got you, Mikey! (slashes lid)  
  
[SPLASH]  
  
Raichu: And with a taste of Thunderbolt. (uses Thunderbolt on the water)  
  
Mikey: (screaming) That's~ enough~, Lemon!  
  
Raichu: Okay! (stops using Thunderbolt) Sorry.  
  
Tsareena: You okay, Mikey?  
  
Mikey: Totally fine, Rena... No worries...  
  
Leo: Looks like these fish are... hold on, guys. (chuckles to himself) You're gonna love this. ...all washed up.  
  
Mikey: Boo~!  
  
Raichu: Oh come on! It was funny! (sighs) You guys are a tough crowd when it comes to humor.  
  
Tsareena: That's because Leo's humor is not funny. It's just cringy.  
  
Raichu: Cringy?! Are you serious, girl?! I think it's funny.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We're being serious, Lemon. We don't think the same way you think when it comes to Leo's "humor".  
  
Raichu: You don't understand that's all.  
  
Tsareena: Oh really?  
  
Raichu: Eyup with the capital "E".  
  
Rena and Nightmare pounces at Lemon and starts causing a ruckus.  
  
Raph: Nightmare, stop this fighting right now!  
  
Mikey: Come on, Rena! We're supposed to work together not fighting each other!  
  
Leo: Let's all calm down before it gets worse.  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Tsareena: Razor Leaf!

Eevee: Guys...

Netta: This is a disaster!

Male Meowstic: Stop~! (jumps in the middle) Psychic! (stops their attacks) That's enough! Rena, Lemon, Nightmare, you better stop this immediately! We have better things to worry about then each other! Do you understand me?!  
  
Trio: Yes... (crosses their arms)  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs as he drops everything) Why do we always argue each other more then working together as a team?

Eevee: Hm... I don't know. It could be for many reasons.

Male Meowstic: Maybe.

Alex: Uh excuse me? (gasps) Monster turtles with masks! (quivers in fear) Please don't hurt me!  
  
Raph: Whoa, whoa, take it easy, little guy. We won't hurt you. Promise.  
  
Mr. Mime: Sorry about that. Alex here gets easily scared. I'm Mr. Mime, his Pokemon partner. We heard some screeching so we were going to investigate.  
  
Mikey: That was just the fish you were hearing.  
  
Mr. Mime: A fish?!  
  
Alex: I see... Guess you already took care of them right?  
  
Leo: Yes we- (gets attacked by Mutant Silverfish) did?!  
  
Alex: (screams) Someone squish them!  
  
Mr. Mime: I got this! Magical Leaf! And then Psywave!  
  
The Mutant Silverfish runs away.  
  
Mr. Mime: And we're done.  
  
Raph: Thanks for the help, Mr. Mime.  
  
Mr. Mime: No problem!  
  
Mikey: So we won!  
  
Donnie: (sighs) Not the way I imagined.  
  
Tsareena: Pardon?  
  
Donnie: Nothing. Anyway, I have something I want to give to you. And it's really special because I made them myself.

Netta: You got us something? Donnie, you shouldn't have.

Donnie: But I want to.

He presses a button to make a drill appear from the ground.  
  
Mikey: (gasps happily and hugs the drill) It's beautiful.  
  
Leo: You have presents, D?!  
  
Raichu: I want presents!  
  
Alex: What kind of presents?  
  
Male Meowstic: You'll see. But before we do, I hope you like these gifts because if you don't, we'll be so crushed by it.  
  
Raph: Just show it to us. We'll love it no matter what.  
  
Donnie: O..kay. If you say so... (presses button)  
  
The drill opens up to have four things: A jumpsuit for Mikey, a collar for Leo, a helmet for Raph, and a pair of headphones for Netta.

Mikey: Wow~, you even have the color coronation right.  
  
Leo: I don't know what this is but it has a lot of blingy-bling.  
  
Raph: Snazzy helmet!  
  
They put it on and strikes a pose while light streaks appears behind them.  
  
Male Meowstic: And I made some gifts for you three as well.  
  
He uses Psychic to make the drill go further up to reveal four objects: A royal cloak for Rena, a belt with a belt buckle for Lemon, a pair of armbands for Nightmare, and a bell collar for Eevee.

Raichu: They look awesome! Let's put them on!  
  
Tsareena and Midnight Lycanroc: Right!  
  
They put it on and strikes a pose.  
  
Donnie: We knew you would like them. Now we'll show you how it works.  
  
[SCREECH]  
  
Alex: (shrieks) What was that?!  
  
Mr. Mime: We should investigate that matter too.  
  
Raichu: Onward, men! And woman.  
  
Tsareena: Jeez...  
  
They peeked around the corner to find a Mutant Pig putting Mutant Silverfish in a brown bag.  
  
Mikey: Huh? A giant pig?  
  
Raph: Looks like a Meat Sweats to me.

They laughed except for Donnie.

Raichu: Why is he collecting those fish for?  
  
Tsareena: Whatever it is it can't be good. That's for sure.  
  
Leo: And look, he has his own Grumpig. Like me.  
  
Grumpig: (sniffing) I smell a Mutant Silverfish nearby. I know you're hiding, little one. You better come out before I get you.  
  
The Mutant Silverfish begins running as Grumpig (aka Pigallia) chases after it.  
  
Grumpig: Don't run away from me! (inhales) Icy Wind!  
  
Torracat (Tora): Flamethrower!  
  
Grumpig: Huh?! (screams)  
  
Meat Sweats: Pigallia, what happened?!  
  
???: (picks up Mutant Silverfish) No worries, little dude. Arabella is here to save you from this mean ol' pig and his sidekick of crime.  
  
Grumpig: (growls) Give us that silverfish! We found it first!  
  
Meat Sweats: Just forget it, piggy! We have enough silverfish for a dish to _die_ for!  
  
With a struggle, Meat Sweats and Pigallia goes down to the sewers.  
  
Mikey: That was amazing! Who are you?!  
  
Arabella: The name's Arabella De Vries. I'm the second youngest of the De Vries family. We own a very popular restaurant in Chinatown call the Mountainview Spice Willow. (chuckles)  
  
Alex: Mountainview Spice Willow?! I heard of that place before.  
  
Arabella: Everyone had hear about it. (chuckles)  
  
The Mutant Silverfish licks her face as she laughs happily.  
  
Arabella: That tickles! (laughing) You're welcome, little dude.  
  
Mikey: Huh? Hey, it's not attacking you.  
  
Raph: You're right, Mikey. How is that possible? When we saw those silverfish, it attacked us relentlessly.  
  
Arabella: Bugs love me for some reason. And they won't harm me in any way. Not even a mosquito would bit me at all. I never gotten a mosquito bite.  
  
Mikey: So you must be an insect whisperer right?!  
  
Torracat: You could say that... (yawns) Ara, we should be heading back home before dinner starts.  
  
Arabella: We can't. His friends are in danger so we should rescue them.  
  
Torracat: Are you kidding me?!  
  
Arabella: Not going anywhere until his friends are saved. (looks at Mutant Silverfish) Hm... I should name you Silvy. I think you'll be a cool pet to have. Good thing mom isn't allergic to insects.  
  
Raph: You sure about this?  
  
Arabella: Yeah! Let's go! After that pig!

Netta: Right!

The group follows Meat Sweats to his place and watches him from the tin buckets as he's cooking something.  
  
Meat Sweats: Hm... A pinch of salt to savor the flavor and some lemons for the tang. Unleash the flavor!  
  
Mikey: Unleash the flavor? Ohmigosh, it's Rupert Swaggert.  
  
Alex: Mr. Swaggert?  
  
Raph: You know him?  
  
Alex: Yes. I'm actually his assistant for the show Kondescending Kitchen.  
  
Mikey: A TV show where he screams until chefs gives up their dreams? I love that guy.  
  
The screen switches to a flashback where Mikey is watching the show on the kitchen TV.  
  
Rupert: That's not how you do it. You must pound the meat to unleash the flavor!  
  
Suddenly, an Oozesquito bites Rupert to inject him with Mutagen. Causing him to change into a Mutant Pig now known as Meat Sweats.  
  
Donnie: Hold on. You saw him mutated and didn't tell us?  
  
Tsareena: I was gonna tell you guys but Mikey forbids me to do so!

Mikey: We were gonna told you after movie night but I didn't want to worry you. And Alex, did you know that Rupert Swaggert is the Mutant Pig?  
  
Alex: No! I was bringing in food for the next round for the show. I saw a weird-looking mosquito and I was trying to squash it. (sighs) Thanks to my clumsiness, I let it get to the show and you know the rest.  
  
Arabella: Cool. My dad loves Swaggart. He watches Kondescending Kitchen all the time. Such a cool show where someone yells at you all the time. My oldest brother, Alejandro, hates it when Rupert yells. He says (Alejandro's voice) "Yelling is really bad for his health. He needs to lower his voice because the chefs are under pressure to impress him." Or something like that.  
  
Torracat: He's always the bossy type. You know that, right?  
  
Arabella: Of course I do. Silvy, you'll meet my family soon. We're a crazy bunch.  
  
Alex: I can't believe Meat Sweats is Mr. Swaggart. Why didn't I recognize him earlier? I hope he doesn't recognize me.  
  
Raph: No worries. We'll protect you from him.  
  
Alex: Thank you...  
  
Grumpig: (sniffs) We got some visitors here!  
  
Meat Sweats: Visitors?! (sniffs) Ah yes... I can smell turtles. Oh~ it would be perfect for some soup.  
  
Grumpig: Yes! Soup! I do love some soup!  
  
Raph: Oh yeah?! Then come and get us! (charges)  
  
Meat Sweats: Bring it!  
  
Raph and Nightmare begins fighting Meat Sweats and Pigallia.  
  
Grumpig: Thunder Punch!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (gets hit) Nice try, Grumpig. I'm a Rock-type. Electric attacks don't work against a Rock-type. Counter!  
  
Grumpig: (screams) Oh~ you're gonna get it now! How about Power Gem!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (dodges) Nice try! I know every trick in a book!  
  
Raph: Smash and crash!  
  
Meat Sweats gets smashed into mini versions of himself.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?!  
  
Grumpig: Meat Sweats can use abilities from other Mutants. For example, these Mutant Silverfish can multiply when they are smashed. So when he uses his draining powers on it, its abilities becomes his abilities.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc gets piled up by the mini Sweats.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Get off of me! Crush Claw! (crushes mini Sweats) Huh?!  
  
Grumpig: That won't do. Mini Sweats, attack~!  
  
Alex: What should we do?!  
  
Raichu: First, run away from them! And then we can fight!  
  
They run but the Mini Sweats were able to grab Donnie. As they fight, Mikey, Leo, Netta, and Raph are having a hard time as the inventions were in the way of their usual fighting styles.  
  
Raichu: Iron~ (his tail start growing) Tail?! My tail! It's growing?!  
  
Tsareena: Don't you dare attack a lady! (flips her cloak which causes it to capture the mini Sweats) Oh my. I never thought my royal cloak has a mind of its own. Impressive indeed.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Huh?! Why are these armbands glowing?! Hm... It could be useful to smash some pigs! (charges) Crush Claw! (crushes Mini Sweats) Awesome! That was much more powerful then the normal Crush Claw!  
  
Grumpig: Mini Sweats, retreat! We'll deal with them later! (leaves)  
  
Raph: What's with these things?!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! Whenever I razatas, this jumpsuit blows up! It's like I'm being protected. I can't do it without raz and tas...  
  
Raph: This helmet keep telling me what to do!  
  
Leo: And this collar shocks me whenever I make a pun. What's up with that?! Is he suggesting we need to be fix? Like some robots that we are in his eyes?!

Netta: He's such a softshell! Why would he make these in the first place?!

As they argue, Raph's phone begins to ring.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That must be Donnie!  
  
Tsareena: You sure you want to say his gifts stinks? That wouldn't be nice of you, Raphael. Like he said, he wanted you to like it. And if you don't say you like it he'll be crushed. So please don't say his gifts stink just because of what it's doing to you.  
  
Raph picks up the phone.  
  
Raph: Hey~ Donnie... Yeah, we totally love your gifts. They're the best. Hold on, I'm gonna put you in speaker.  
  
Donnie (in speaker): Where are you, guys?! They're trying to eat me! No~! (screams)  
  
Mikey: That's not a good thing right?  
  
Alex: Definitely not a good thing. Donnie's in danger. We have to save him.  
  
Mr. Mime: He's right! You do need him!  
  
Raph: Okay! Alex, Ara, you two should stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Come on, we have a brother to save! (leaves)  
  
Arabella: Typical.  
  
Alex: (sighs) If only I can be as brave as them...  
  
???: I know you can be brave if you just try...  
  
Alex: (shrieks)  
  
Poco: Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you. My name's Poco. A blue elf yokai from the Hidden City.  
  
Arabella: The Hidden City? That sounds like fun! What do you think, Silvy? (Silvy nods) I know right?!  
  
Poco: I believe these weapons can help you fight Meat Sweats and his Grumpig.  
  
He takes out a frying pan and an Otsuchi hammer.  
  
Poco: This frying pan can make any creature depending on what recipe you use. And it can also change its size at will.  
  
Alex: Wow~...  
  
Arabella: And this hammer can break anything! Right?!  
  
Poco: Yup. And whenever you smash it to the ground, it causes a quake depending on how hard you do it.  
  
Arabella: Awesome! Now we should get to the others!  
  
Alex: Right. (runs off) Thank you!  
  
Poco: (nods) Now I should head back before Mr. Draxum becomes suspicious. (leaves)

[Scene: Meat Sweats hideout. Meat Sweats and Pigallia are preparing to make soup. Donnie and Emerald are wrapped around in sausages.]

Donnie: This is just great. We get captured by a mutant pig who can use people's abilities against them. (sighs) Maybe Resa's right. Those inventions were the cause of our kidnapping. And now we'll be turn into soup. Turtle soup to be exact.

Meanwhile...

Raph: There they are.  
  
Helmet: Raph, you need a plan.  
  
Raph: The helmet says I need a plan.  
  
Leo: What kind of plan?  
  
Raph: Hm... (groans) I'm not good at thinking.  
  
Mikey: I'm not good at fighting without my natural skills.  
  
Leo: And I can't fight without my one-liners.

Netta: So what should we do?

Arabella: Donnie is trying to tell you something through his inventions.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Ara?! Alex?!  
  
Alex: Um, what is it telling us something?  
  
Arabella: Basically, use those inventions as an advantage. Use your bad habits against Meat Sweats.  
  
Leo: Oh~ okay. We should be ourselves. Got it.  
  
Arabella: And I have the perfect plan for that.  
  
Mikey: You do?!  
  
Arabella: Just listen to this. (whispers the plan to them)  
  
While Meat Sweats and Pigallia are preparing, Alex whistles to them.  
  
Alex: Meat Sweats, come over here! Come and get me!  
  
Meat Sweats: Alex Coleman?! I should've known!  
  
Mr. Mime: And Mr. Mime! Psybeam!  
  
Grumpig: Icy Wind! You're going down!  
  
They chases after them as they run.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We got you, Emerald and Donnie! (carries Emerald)

Male Meowstic: Nightmare?

Midnight Lycanroc: The one and only! Just hang on tight!

Male Meowstic: So glad to see you again! I thought I was gonna be dead meat if you didn't show up.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We're family. And family never leaves behind a brother. Now listen, we have a plan.  
  
Donnie: A plan? So the helmet did work.  
  
Raph: Not exactly. But Ara did make a plan for us.  
  
Donnie: Ara made a plan?  
  
Raph: Yup!  
  
Alex: (panting) I should hide before he finds me. (hides)  
  
Grumpig: Where's that little squirt?! (sniffs) Something fishy is going on here.  
  
Arabella: Now!  
  
Meat Sweats: What?!  
  
Tsareena: Now it's time to attack! Rapid Spin!  
  
Grumpig: (grunts) Have some Icy Wind!  
  
Tsareena: In your dreams! (flips her cloak to use it as a shield) Now you're saying?  
  
Grumpig: (growling) You're becoming a pest in my snout! Time to take out the trash!  
  
Tsareena: Trash?! Why I never! You're going down, sista'! Leaf Storm!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!  
  
They uses their gadgets to fight off Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Donnie: What?  
  
Raph: And for the finale... (punches Meat Sweats)  
  
The train carries him away.  
  
Grumpig: Meat Sweats, wait for me! (turns) You're just lucky. Next time we meet, we'll cook you up and turn you into Turtle stew! (leaves)  
  
Arabella: We did it! My plan works!  
  
Donnie: (as Rena and Lemon unties him and Emerald) But that wasn't-  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie, let it go. Just let them have their victory.  
  
Donnie: Well alright. You all did a great job. We're proud of you.  
  
Arabella: So group hug?  
  
Donnie: Yes group hug. Come on, hug me.  
  
They hug Donnie while the Pokemon hugs Emerald.  
  
Male Meowstic: Glad everything is back to normal.  
  
Donnie: Right.

But suddenly, Mikey's jumpsuit activates and he blows up like an airbag. Causing everyone to be pushed away and hitting the walls.

Mikey: Sorry... The airbag had activated...

Donnie: It's alright, Mikey. You can take it off when we get home.

Mikey: Okay...


	7. Chapter 7

[Scene: Resa's Apartment. Resa's bedroom. Resa was studying in her biology textbook on her dark blue desk. Her room was galaxy-themed. The walls has different shades of purple, blue and black with yellow stars all over it. There are posters of different planets and the zodiac signs from Aries to Pisces. The floor was dark brown hardwood with a large circular rug with the zodiac signs on it. Her room also contains a TV, dark blue dresser, dark blue shelf with astronomy-related books, a star-shaped cloak on the wall, and a cardboard cut-out of Jupiter Jim on the upper-right side of her room. Resa heard a knock on her window and she looks to see Donnie flying.]

Resa: (opens the window) Let me guess. Things didn't go exactly as planned? (Donnie nods) I knew it. Come on in. (Donnie enters and sits down on her bed) I'm just studying for my biology class.

Donnie: I can see that. (sighs) Anyways, you were right about my "gifts". Even that didn't change my siblings' bad habits

Resa: I told you! Like we said, you can't force someone to change their habits! They have to do it on their own.

Donnie: I should've listened to you.

Resa: Ya' think?!

Donnie: But still, I love them just the way they are. With or without their bad habits. (realizes) Please don't tell them I said that.

Resa: (giggles) My lips are sealed. As long as you help me with my biology test I have tomorrow.

Donnie: Deal!

So Donnie begins helping Resa study for her biology test.

[Scene: The Next Day. Afternoon. Dracoly High School. Cafeteria. The cafeteria was packed with students. Some were getting lunch while others are sitting down at their tables.]

April: (sighs sadly)

Maz: Something wrong, darling?

April: Well tonight I had to go to my job at Albearto's.

Resa: The pizza restaurant? Oh yeah. You did said you were a party captain.

Maz: So what seems to be the problem then?

April: Every time I tried to get through the Happy Birthday song, something bad always seem to happen. And if I don't get through this one without anything bad happening, my boss is gonna fire me for sure!

Maz: I see... Don't worry, girl. I'm sure you'll be able to get through the Happy Birthday song without any interruptions.

Resa: But if you do get fired we'll take you out for some ice cream at Dairy Delight.

April: You really think I could do it?

Maz: Absolutely! In fact, we could go there and help you out. Make sure everything goes smoothly.

Resa: Wait what? You want me to deal with kids?

Maz: Yes! Do it for April!

Resa: Do I have to? (Maz glares at her) Okay okay. We'll be at Albearto's tonight. Don't worry, April. We got your back.

April: Thanks guys.

Together: No problem.

[Scene: Later on. After school. April's apartment. April's bedroom. After coming home from school and goes to her bedroom, April starts removing her clothes to change into her Albearto's work uniform.]

April: Okay, April O'Neil. This is gonna be your last chance to get through the Happy Birthday song in Albearto's without anything bad happening. (sighs) Like that's gonna happen... (Mayhem teleports to her shoulder and he rubs his head against her cheek; chuckles) Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mayhem. (picks Mayhem from her shoulder and puts him on her bed) I just hope everything goes smoothly. Jewel, take care of Mayhem. (takes out Pokeball) Yuki, come on out!

Glaceon: Glaceon.

April: Let's head to Albearto's!

Glaceon: Right. (follows April)

April: I'll see you later, mom!

Mrs. O'Neil: Goodbye, sweetheart! Have fun at work!

[Scene: Albearto's. April and Yuki enters the building. Before she could do anything, her coworker Aisha pounces and hugs her.]

Aisha: Hey April! What's up?!

April: Hey Malo! I'm good. (Aisha lets her go)

Aisha: Are you ready for a fantastic night of fun and games and parties?!

April: You know I am! (chuckles)

[Scene: Night. Lair. Atrium. Donnie is showing off a modified microwave that has boxing gloves on its "arms"]

Raichu: Ya' sure this is safe?

Male Meowstic: Positive. We wanted to make something that would deliver any microwaved food on the spot. That way you don't need to leave the comfortable chair to get up to the kitchen and grab food from the microwave. (dodges laser) And it has a laser mechanism so it would be perfect for combat.

Everyone: Lasers?!

Male Meowstic: Oh... I wasn't supposed to say that. (chuckles) Sorry.

Raichu: Oh this is just great! Why lasers?!

[Scene: Albearto's. Kids were playing some of the games there. April was trying to get a kid who somehow got inside the claw machine.]

April: How did you get in here anyway?  
  
Manager: Whoa, whee! I hope we aren't headed for another of your "epic party fails," Party Captain O'Neil.  
  
April: Oh no, sir. Tonight's the night I'm finally getting a party all the way through Albearto's happy birthday song and cake.  
  
Manager: I hope so. This is your last chance. (walks away)  
  
Glaceon: You sure you got this, April?  
  
April: Yeah I'm sure! And I have my friends here helping me out!  
  
Aisha: That's right, April! I'm here to help you out!

Resa: And us too. (waves to April and Aisha) Hey girls. Hope we aren't late for something.

April: Not at all! (sighs) I just hope it goes smoothly.

Maz: It will... Don't worry so much. Take deep breaths and show them what you're made of!

April: Right. You got this, Party Captain O'Neil.  
  
[THUMB CHIMES] - [ROCK MUSIC]

April: That's our cue!

Aisha: (runs to the stage) Get hyped, kids! Coming to the stage to sing "Happy Birthday", give a big "what up" to the Cheese Master of Bear-imonies, Albearto and his Fun Time Band, Cheery Tomato and President Pepperoni!  
  
Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies! I hear someone's a year older today, and I'm not just talking about my underwear.  
  
Aisha: (chuckles) What? It's funny.  
  
Albearto: Okay, sing with me, kiddies! - Happy...  
  
Timmy: Hey, Albearto. Incoming!

April: Timmy, don't!

The soda drenched Albearto and chaos ensue.  
  
Glaceon: This isn't good.

Resa: Oh that little brat!

The kids begin to cause chaos in the restaurant.

Aisha: Kids, calm down right now!  
  
April: Not good. Not good. (calls Donnie after Albearto breaks, with a turtle emoji with a purple mask as his caller ID)

Resa: Good idea. Donnie can fix Albearto.

(The screen splits to show Donnie answering the phone as his brothers and sister are chased by a flying microwave robot shooting lasers.)  
  
Donatello: You are conversing with Donatello.  
  
April: Dude, I need your help!  
  
Donatello: For you, anything. As long it does not involve bees, or spiders, or beach balls. Please not beach balls. (shakes his head slightly at the thought as the microwave bot crashes and explodes behind him)  
  
April: Can you fix Albearto? He broke before singing "Happy Birthday!".  
  
Donatello: (turns to his brothers as the screen opens whole on him) April still hasn't gotten through the "Happy Birthday!" song yet, guys.  
  
Raphael: April still hasn't gotten through the "Happy Birthday!" song?  
  
April: (cuts in on screen) Am I on speaker?!  
  
Donatello: (the screen goes back to him) Or cake, actually.  
  
Leonardo: (snickers hard) Or cake?

Raichu: (snickers hard) That's hilarious!

Netta: Not nice, Leo and Lemon!

Raphael: Albearto's is the pizza place, right? We'll be right over.  
  
April: (over the phone) Hey, if you guys are in the middle of something-  
  
(She's interrupted when the call ends abruptly and the Turtles suddenly come bursting in through the doors behind her in battle-ready poses just as quickly.)  
  
Raphael: Fixers in the house, swoopin' in to save the day!  
  
April: That was fast! Actually, I just needed Donnie.

Resa: So you guys can go back to the Lair.

Netta: We know. But we just came here for the free pizza. Right, Raphie?

Raph: Right! Remember, blend in like you're a birthday bot.  
  
(He and his siblings walk like robots to the kitchen, as well as making accompanying beeps and boops.)  
  
Michelangelo: (in a robot voice) Aye aye, captain.  
  
April: So can you do just a quick fix?  
  
Male Meowstic: Yeah we can. Just hold on. Me and Sputnik can handle this with Donnie.  
  
Luxray: While I sit down and let the troubles begin.

Maz: (sighs) Are you sure Donnie got this?  
  
April: I hope so. I don't wanna get fired so he's my only chance.  
  
Aisha: Awesome~! Never thought you're friends with talking turtles! This would be awesome for my blog! (runs to Donnie) So~ what's your name?  
  
Donnie: Donatello. You can call me Donnie, Don, or D. I take either-or.  
  
Aisha: Okay. So you're like the mechanic here?  
  
Donnie: That's right. I'm more of a tech genius. I can build and fix anything.  
  
Aisha: That's cool!

Resa: (peeks out of the curtains) Jeez, these kids are getting out of control. (turns to Donnie) Donnie, can you fix it faster?

Donnie: I'm doing the best I can! Just relax! And short circuiting con-qu-ered. Now to juice up his...  
  
April: That's enough! I just need him to sing "Happy Birthday" and quiet the kids down so I don't get fired.  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh, sure, he could just sing it.  
  
Espeon: Or, he could dazzle!  
  
Glaceon: Please, please, no dazzling. We don't need any dazzling.  
  
Donnie: You know, he might end up being the greatest entertainer-bot of his generation. And voila, Albearto 2.14.2. We upgraded my upgrade in the middle of the upgrade. Now, to sync him to my remote, and it's showtime!  
  
Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies!  
  
Aisha: Awesome!

Maz: Hope it works!

Resa: If it doesn't, well at least I would have it on tape. (starts recording)

Albearto goes on stage.  
  
Albearto: Bon giorno, kiddies!  
  
Aisha: Is he going to break again?  
  
Espeon: Not on our watch he won't. Trust us. We know what we're doing.  
  
Donnie: Check me out, I'm shredding this guitar like it's mozzarella.

[VIRTUOSIC GUITAR PLAYING]  
  
Aisha: Something's wrong here!  
  
April: He should not be glitching. He should be rock and rolling, D.  
  
Espeon: Oh no, it must be the batteries!  
  
Male Meowstic: I told you we need extra batteries.  
  
[ELECTRICITY CRACKLES]  
  
Salazzle: This isn't good!  
  
Donnie: I can't stop him!  
  
[ELECTRICITY CRACKLES] [DRAMATIC MUSIC] [EXPLOSION] [ELECTRICITY CRACKLES] [COUGHS] - [GROANS]  
  
Espeon: That can't be good either.  
  
April: Okay, so that happened. But we can still sing "Happy Birthday" without him. Happy birthday...  
  
Albearto: (growling)  
  
Aisha: April, look out! Albearto came to life!

April: Huh?!

Resa and Maz tackles April to the ground to dodge Albearto's attack.

April: Thanks, guys.

Resa: What are friends for. But we should focus on him!

April: Right! (stands up)

Kids: (gasping)  
  
Albearto: Hey diddly ho, kiddies. Time to pump this party up. Let's play!  
  
[KIDS SCREAMING]

Maz: Now it has become worse!

April: Can you, um...  
  
Donnie: I can fix this. I can fix this, I can fix this, I can fix this. I can totally fix this. You know what, it turns out I cannot fix this.  
  
Aisha: We have to save the children! And I got this!  
  
April: Aisha, wait!  
  
Aisha goes in front of a table full of scared children.  
  
Aisha: Minccino, use Pound!  
  
Minccino: Pound! (attacks Albearto)  
  
Aisha: Play nice, Albearto! Kids don't like scary things! Run, everyone!  
  
[CLAWS SWISH]  
  
Albearto: Whoopsie, thanks for the claws, Aisha.  
  
Aisha: He knows my name?! How?!

Resa: I think you dazzled too much.

Donnie: I know. We have to stop him. Emerald, get the others. Fast!  
  
Male Meowstic: Understood. (along with Sputnik) Psychic!  
  
The others levitated out of the kitchen area.  
  
Raph: What the?! (gets put down)

April: Guys, we have a huge problem here!

Netta: You mean Albearto has come to life?  
  
April: Yeah! We need to stop him!  
  
Raph: We're on it! Nightmare, use Rock Throw to gain his attention!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Albearto: (gets hit by Rock Throw) Huh?! (turns around) That's not nice to throw things at people. Someone needs to teach you some manners.  
  
Tsareena: Well someone needs to teach _you_ some manners. You're scaring the kids to death. So you better stop this shenanigan this instant or else!  
  
Aisha: Um guys? He doesn't like that tone of voice.  
  
Raichu: Bring it on, robot bear! We'll tear you to pieces!  
  
April: Aisha, you take the kids to safety. We'll handle this one.  
  
Aisha: On it, April! Hey kids! Who wants to play a little game of follow the leader to safety? (opens door) And tell your friends to celebrate at Albearto's after you're done fleeing for your lives. (closes door) Whew!  
  
Minccino: Um Aisha? It seems Albearto is doing something.  
  
Aisha: He's bringing those two to life!  
  
Leo: Interesting... We can handle this. We have more people so obviously we have the advantage here.

Netta: Let's rip them to pieces!

Maz: But who's gonna save Timmy?! (points to Timmy)  
  
April: I got this! You guys can fight these animatronics!

Resa: You sure?

April: April O'Neil can handle this! You guys take care of those animatronics!

Resa: If you say so...

While the others begin fighting Albearto, Cheery Tomato, and President Pepperoni, April was able to rescue Timmy who is at the whack-a-mole arcade game.  
  
April: (grabs whack-a-mole hammer) Game on! (takes out two Pokeballs) Knight and Bella, come on out!  
  
Gallade (Knight): Gallade!  
  
Sylveon: Sylveon!  
  
Glaceon: Let's do this. Time to play some whack-a-mole.  
  
Sylveon: Moonblast!  
  
Gallade: Leaf Blade!  
  
April: C'mon, is that the best you got?!  
  
Timmy grabs a mallet and pounds one of the mole animatronics.  
  
April: Nice one, birthday boy!  
  
Glaceon: But that's not gonna be enough. (points) Look.  
  
Sylveon: Are they trying to blow us up?!  
  
Gallade: Everyone, get behind me! Protect!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
April: Whew! That was a close one! Thanks, Knight!  
  
Gallade: You're welcome, April.

Donnie is fighting against Cherry Tomato. The tomato animatronic then starts to jump on Donnie's Battleshell.

Donnie: You are so cute! Yet so mean! Why do I always go for your type? (electrocutes Cheery Tomato) There.  
  
[BEEPING]  
  
Male Meowstic: She's gonna blow!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Donnie: (groans) (looks up) Star, so glad you're here. Save us.  
  
Luxray: And miss this entire hilarious fight?! No way! I want this so badly!  
  
Donnie: Star, please help us! Right now!  
  
Luxray: Fine fine. But this is what happens when you do upgrade things too far. I'll help you out just this once.  
  
Donnie: Thank you... (puts his head down to the ground)  
  
Luxray: (pets his head) Just stay here groaning while the real genius kick their animontronic butts. (runs off)  
  
Donnie: And remember, don't use any Electric attacks! It'll make them become stronger!  
  
Luxray: I got it I got it! No using Electric attacks! Just stay there while I do the rest! (runs off) Crunch! (bites Albearto)  
  
Albearto: Ow! That hurts! You shouldn't be biting others! (throws Star) It's not nice.  
  
Luxray: I don't do nice, Albearto. I do things my way.

Backstage, Aisha is trying to think of something.

Aisha: What should we do? They're out of control and destroying the place!  
  
Minccino: We can't sit around and do nothing!  
  
Aisha: I know but how?!  
  
Poco: Maybe some Tessens can help.  
  
Aisha: (turns) Who are you?  
  
Poco: Poco. My name is Poco. I came here because you need some help. I have these twin tessens. It has the power of wind. One swift and the opponents will be blown away.  
  
Aisha: Cool~! Thanks, Poco! I'll definitely use them against Albearto! (leaves)  
  
Poco: And now I should be heading back. (leaves)  
  
Leo, Mikey and Raph were defeated by Albearto.  
  
Albearto: There! Why couldn't you understand? Nobody ever celebrates my birthday!  
  
Aisha: Birthday? Oh~ I get it. Star, get the cake!  
  
Luxray: What? Why?  
  
Aisha: I have a plan! And it involves a pair of tessens.  
  
Luxray: Okay! (runs to the cake) Hope this works whatever this plan is. (pulls cart) Here's the cake. Why are we doing this?  
  
Minccino: Sing happy birthday to Albearto.  
  
Luxray: Oh~ no! I don't do singing!  
  
Aisha: You have to! April, I need you to use that hammer to hit Albearto in the head once he charges at us.  
  
April: What?!  
  
Aisha: Just do it.  
  
April: Well alright.  
  
Aisha: Oh Albearto! We have a special birthday just for you! ♪Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!♪  
  
Albearto starts charging.  
  
Minccino: ♪Happy Birthday dear-♪  
  
April: (hits Albearto with a hammer) ♪Albearto!♪ Everyone, sing it! Come on!  
  
Everyone: ♪Happy Birthday to you!♪  
  
[CRUMBLE] [COLLAPSE]  
  
Aisha: Wind! (blows away debris) Oh my.

April: We're done for.

Timmy: Whoo! That was the best birthday party ever!  
  
Manager: My restaurant! April O'Neil, you're...!  
  
April: Fired. I know. (gives him the name tag) Just mail me the paycheck. (walks away) Peace.

Aisha: April...

Resa: I knew this was gonna happen. (walks with April and Maz) It'll be okay, April. I know you'll find another part-time job. Wanna head to Dairy Delight?

April: Yeah... I could really get some strawberry ice cream right now...

Aisha: Ice cream?! (runs after them) Wait for us!

Manager: (sighs)  
  
Albearto's eyes begins to glow. Indicting he'll be returning soon.


	8. Chapter 8

[Scene: Dairy Delight Ice Cream Shop. Inside the shop, April and her friends are eating some ice cream. April has strawberry ice cream. Resa has cookie dough ice cream. Maz has a chocolate and vanilla swirl. And Aisha has chocolate ice cream with cookie crumbs on top.]

April: (groans) Thanks to Donnie, I lost my job.

Resa: Yup. It was all Donnie's fault. You did told him not to dazzle things up. And what did he do? He dazzle it up.

Maz: But hey. Look at the bright side. You could find another job that would be suit you best.

April: Like what?

Maz: I don't know but you'll find the perfect job.

April: I hope so. I would love to find the one job I'm good at without getting fired for once.

Aisha: And it has to be one that you really enjoy the most.

April: Right! A job that I enjoy the most... Hm...

While they were chatting, the door opens and closes. A figure walks up to the cashier and ordered a banana split. After purchasing the banana split, the figure grabs it and walks to April's table. She looks and gasps a little to see Donnie.

April: Donnie?

Donnie: Hey April. (sits down next to her)

Resa: I thought you were going back to the Lair with the others.

Donnie: I was but I wanted to say something. (turns to April) April, I'm really sorry that I got you fired. I was trying to help.

April: I know that! But I told you no dazzling! And you dazzled anyway!

Donnie: And I feel bad. I was just trying to show off my genius! But I guess it didn't go _exactly_ as planned. However, I'll make it up to you. (slides the banana split between them) I'll share my split with you.

April: I don't know...

Donnie: Please~?

April: (sighs) I can't stay mad at you for long. (grabs spoon) I'll have some.

Resa: (takes a picture) This is so adorable. (chuckles to herself)

[Scene: Lair. Atrium.]

Netta: I can't believe we destroyed Albearto's restaurant!

Mikey: We're in so much trouble!

Leo: Relax, you two. It'll be fine.

Eevee: How would it be fine?!

Raichu: They didn't see us destroying the restaurant. So it should be fine.

Tsareena: I don't know about that, Lemon.

Raichu: Trust me. It's gonna be okay. And plus, Albearto is destroyed thanks to April.

Netta: I think she went a bit overboard with smashing Albearto into pieces.

Mikey: I agree with you, Netta. She did went a bit crazy back there.

Leo: True. But at least it got the job done. By tomorrow things should be back to normal. Unless there's another bad guy we have to beat. But still, we were able to stop Albearto so there's nothing to worry about.

Raph: Let's just head to bed for now.

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: The Next Day. Morning. Lair. Living Room. The siblings are watching some TV with Splinter. When suddenly, the screen switches to breaking news. Carly Balmeceda was reporting about a giant hippo who was stealing the magician's animal partners.]

Netta: This sounds like a mutant! We should go investigate this!

Raph: I agree, Netta. We should look into this tonight.

Everyone: Yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

Warren: Let's start with the beginning where I first met the Turtles.  
  
The Turtles were fighting a robot.  
  
Owen: No no. That's not him. (camera turns to Warren Stone) That's him.  
  
Warren: Prepare to make your- (grunts)  
  
Owen: This is my dad, Warren Stone. Best news anchor of all time. Well used to be before getting turn into an earthworm by a weird-looking mosquito. But I think he's the best. Though not the strongest. But hey, I love him no matter what.  
  
Warren: And I'm the greatest nemesis to the Teenage Mutant LOSER Turtles!

[Scene: Warren Stone's Apartment. After the video ended, Warren Stone was talking to a statue of his human self before becoming a mutant earthworm.]

Owen: Dad, you're talking to your statue of yourself.  
  
Warren: I know that, son! (looks at watch) Oh dear, it's time.  
  
Owen turns on the TV and puts it on the News Channel.  
  
Carly: This is Carly Balmaceda. I'm a replacement for the forgotten Warren Stone. (Warren growls in anger) The search for the missing hypnotist Mezmor-Ron and his assistant Doug continues. In other news, a giant hippo is stealing the magician's signature animals. And without animals, there's no act.  
  
Warren: News flash! The Turtles are gonna track down that hippo! I won't report the news. I'll BE the news!  
  
Owen: And how are you gonna do that, dad?  
  
Warren: With a plan of course.

[Scene: BerryBeatz Smoothie Magic. Ashley was watching the news on the TV which was hanging on the wall]

Ashley: A giant hippo stealing animals?!  
  
Elizaveta: Someone should stop him! Without animals, the magicians can't do their acts! Ash, can you stop him?!  
  
Ashley: Of course I can, little sis! I can beat anybody! Even a giant hippo can't stand a chance against me! Yo Bon! I'm gonna go out for awhile! Is that okay with you?!  
  
Bonvento: Yes... But please be careful of that hippo. It's been all over the news.  
  
Ashley: Understood, big bro! (takes off apron) Be right back! (runs off)  
  
Elizaveta: Bye-bye, Ash! (barks happily)  
  
Bonvento: (sighs)

[Scene: Night. Rooftops. The Turtles are on the rooftops. Raph was wearing a hippo costume while Nightmare was sniffing around.]

Raph: You sure that hippo is here? This suit is killing me.  
  
Tsareena: Well let Mikey wear the hippo suit. I bet he can do it.  
  
Raph: No way! I'm the leader. The leader can wear the suit.  
  
Raichu: He's right. He's very hippo-like.

They all chuckled.

Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! Don, did you bring that perfume?  
  
Donnie: Right here. (sprints Raph) Now you'll smell just like a female hippopotamus.  
  
Raph: And it's so lovely like a rose.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Losing focus, Raph.  
  
Warren: Help! Someone please help me! That giant hippo is going to saw me in half!

Netta: That sounded like someone needs our help.

Eevee: Then let's go and save the day!

[Scene: Park. Warren and Owen had set up a trap for the Turtles. Owen was hiding but Warren was acting as the bait.]

Owen: Good job, dad. Now make sure you don't break character long enough for me to lasso them.  
  
Warren: Right.  
  
Owen: This is going to be sweet.  
  
Sarah: What's going to be sweet?  
  
Owen: (screams)  
  
Ferdinand: If it isn't Owen Stone, son of Warren Stone the news anchor! What are you doing here in the park?  
  
Owen: None of your business.  
  
Ashley: It is our business. Now spill the beans.  
  
Owen: You think I'll tell you the plan about capturing the Turtles? Think again.  
  
Ferdinand: You just told us the plan.  
  
Owen: Darn it! Well whatever. There's nothing you can do to stop us from capturing those pesky turtles! Now go away and pretend none of this had happened.  
  
Ashley: Let me see... Nope. (runs)  
  
Owen: What are you...?! (groans) She's gonna ruin everything!

Meanwhile...

Male Meowstic: Hm... Something doesn't seem right...  
  
Tsareena: It's obviously a trap. I can feel it.  
  
Mikey: A magic worm?  
  
Raph: Totally legit! (jumps down) Huh? Oh man. I'm stuck.  
  
Leo: Not again.  
  
Ashley: Let me help you out, big guy. (pulls him) Wow, you're heavy. Sarah, Ferd, help me out!  
  
Sarah: Understood. (pulls Raph from the bottom)  
  
Ferdinand: A hippo costume eh? Interesting. (takes picture)  
  
Warren laughs evilly.  
  
Warren: You have fallen into my trap.  
  
Mikey: Talking magic worm?!  
  
Warren: My name is Warren Stone. Your greatest nemesis of all time!  
  
Leo: (poking him) I'm sorry. Warren who?  
  
Owen: Warren Stone, you idiot! You know, the news anchor?! He's my dad!  
  
Mikey: Your dad's a magic talking worm?! Cool!  
  
Owen: My dad's not a magic worm! Jeez!  
  
Male Meowstic: I knew it was a trap. But why go through the trouble of building this trap?  
  
Warren: To get you of course! I'm your biggest nemesis!  
  
Tsareena: A worm as our nemesis? (laughs) Clearly impossible. You're such a small creature, Mr. Stone. We're much taller and stronger then you.  
  
Warren: Oh yeah?! Just watch this!  
  
He pounces and lands on Leo's head.  
  
Leo: Get off of me! This is so gross!  
  
Warren: See?! I might be small but I can be-  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he falls and Leo slashes him in two.  
  
Owen: What did you do?!  
  
Leo: He was on my head! I panicked!  
  
Mikey: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Raph: _Is_ he going to be okay?!  
  
[SPLAT]  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: He's cut in two!  
  
Ashley: No worries. He'll be alive in three, two, one.  
  
Warren: (laughs) I fool you! Now you have activate my power!  
  
Sarah: Regeneration?  
  
Warren: Yup! (grunts) Very painful.  
  
Donnie: How long does this process take?  
  
Warren: A few (grunts) days...  
  
Mikey: Do you increase in size?  
  
Warren: No.  
  
Raph: But you do have twice the strength right?  
  
Warren: No! If I can't (grunts) increase my size, how can I (grunts) get twice the strength?!  
  
Raichu: You're so weird! We're outta here!  
  
Ashley: We'll join you!  
  
Ferdinand: Ah man. I thought the hippo would appear.  
  
Sarah: He must be out there somewhere. But are you sure we should leave Stone alone?  
  
Raph: He'll be fine. No worries. Just keep on walking.  
  
Owen: (sighs) That didn't go the way I was imagined.  
  
Warren: Like I always say. If you failed the first time, try again until it works. So if they want a hippo, we'll give them a hippo.  
  
Owen: How?  
  
Warren: Just follow me.

Owen: Okay, dad.

[Scene: Clem's Shop. Clem was cleaning the tabletop when Warren Stone walks in. Though he was in disguise.]

Owen: Excuse me. I heard you have some enhancements. Some mutant enhancements. Some magical enhancements.  
  
Clem: Well you have to say the magic password, wink.  
  
Owen: Okay, wink.  
  
Clem: You did it again, Clem. Wink is the password. (rings bell to reveal weapons)  
  
Warren: (looks around) Hm... Oh~ I'll take that jewel.  
  
Owen: And those chicken sickles please.  
  
Clem gives them the items.  
  
Warren: This is gonna be fun. (laughs evilly) Now give me your phone! I need to make a call. (grabs phone) Um hello? I have to report a sighting of a giant hippo.  
  
Police Officer: And what's your name?  
  
Warren: Uh... Anonymous User.  
  
Police Officer: Understood.

[Scene: TV Station. Our heroes are on the roof of a TV station. Donnie uses a laser to create a circular hole]

Ashley: A TV studio? You sure this is where the hippo is?  
  
Donnie: My scanner did said it's here.  
  
Raph: Now tell me why I can't wear the suit.  
  
Leo: (groans) We already told you this.  
  
Donnie: You ruined that woman's 95th birthday.  
  
Raph: She's fine!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Not a big deal! She's totally fine! I checked! Honest!  
  
Mikey: I will do your suit some justice.  
  
Raph: Just be careful with her. (kicks Mikey)

Netta: You didn't have to kick him!

Raph: What? I helped him down.

Furret: By kicking him?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: He's fine... No need to worry.  
  
Mikey starts dancing.  
  
Leo: What is he doing?  
  
Donnie: Just some mating dance he saw at a nature channel.

Ferdinand: I see... (takes a picture)

Leo: Oh hippo~. We have a fan who loves magicians, bunnies, cards...  
  
Mikey: Is he going to like me?  
  
Raichu: Of course he will. You're adorable. Nobody can't resist the adorableness.  
  
Warren: Breaking news! We have some guests here!  
  
Raichu: Who is that?!  
  
Warren: You can say it's from a certain somebody. Someone who has become powerful!  
  
Everyone: Ew~!  
  
Ashley: Cool~...  
  
Owen: (spins chicken sickles around) You have fallen into our trap once again, Turtles! Now it's time for some revenge!  
  
Steenee: Where did you get those weapons?  
  
Zigzagoon: That's none of your business!  
  
Warren: That's right! We are here to fight you once again! (to Donnie) And can you please stop interrupting me?  
  
Mikey: Guys, he's the anonymous user!  
  
Warren: Yup and...  
  
Mikey: And we're here to stop that hippo. So no need to worry about you being in danger.  
  
Warren: No, you shell-for-brains! That was just a ruse! A trick! There's no giant hippo coming in a TV studio!  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Owen: Dad!  
  
Ferdinand: (gasps happily) That's the real giant hippo. Must. Take. Picture. (takes picture) The school newspaper is going to be the best!  
  
Gogoat: This isn't the time to be taking pictures. This is serious.  
  
Ferdinand: But it's awesome to see one for real.  
  
Ashley: Here's your chance, Mikey. Do your stuff. (pushes Mikey)  
  
Hypno-potamus sees Mikey and immediately falls in love with him.  
  
Raichu: Ew, romance... I hate romance...  
  
Tsareena: We know... (sighs) We know...  
  
Mikey: See, I knew this was gonna work.  
  
Hypno-potamus: Huh?! (looks around) Oh... They pulled the ol' "female dress up" trick on me. This is the worst mating season ever.  
  
Ashley: Hm... But you need a name before we start fighting.  
  
Hypno-potamus: No time for names! I want to fight all of you!  
  
Leo: That is one well-groomed giant hippo. Let's do this.  
  
[WHOOSH]  
  
Ashley: Take this! (kicks Hypno-potamus to the wall)  
  
Everyone: Whoa~...  
  
Sarah: Ash is known as Cheetah in our school.  
  
Ferdinand: Because her speed is so incredibly fast! (takes picture)  
  
Leo: I need that speed.  
  
Hypno-potamus: That was impressive, little lady. But someone like you can't beat someone who can levitate things.  
  
Ashley: Bring it on, uh... uh... What should be your name? (dodges ring) Miss me! Am I too fast for you?! (kicks Hypno-potamus)  
  
Leo: We want some of the action too! (charges)  
  
Warren: No no no! You're supposed to fight me! Me I tell you! (falls down) Oh you gotta be kidding me!  
  
Owen: They ignored you again, dad.  
  
Warren: (groans) I hate this!  
  
Before the Turtles and Antoinetta could attack Hypno-potamus, he hypnotize them except for Ashley, Sarah and Ferd who was able to hide before they could be hypnotize.  
  
Ashley: Now what should we do? He hypnotize them.  
  
Ferdinand: I got it! His name should be Hypno-potamus. Because he's a hippo and he can hypnotize people.  
  
Sarah: Fine. But what can we do? We don't have magic abilities.  
  
Poco: But you can use these mystic weapons to fight him.  
  
Ferdinand: Who are you? (takes picture)  
  
Poco: Poco. But I don't (gives Ferdinand a camera) time to explain (gives Sarah a notbook) what these can do. (gives Ashley mystic shoes) I believe it's best that you three experiment it yourselves. I must leave. (leaves)  
  
Ashley: Thank you, Poco! Let me put these on. (takes of shoes and puts on Mystic Shoes) It glows too. Awesome! Now to put them to the test! (speeds off)  
  
Ferdinand: What does this camera do?  
  
Sarah: Maybe you should use it on him.  
  
Ferdinand: Good idea! (runs off) Ready to fight!  
  
Sarah: (opens notebook) Seems empty.  
  
Owen: We gotta do something! That hippo is going to destroy our enemies!  
  
Warren: I won't let that happen! Only I can destroy them! Nobody else but me!  
  
Sarah: I got it! (takes out pen) Maybe... (writes it down) Warren Stone knew what he must do. Hypno-potamus was going to destroy Mikey until Owen and his father saved him.  
  
[GLOW]  
  
Furret: Cool~! It can make anything come true. Write more!  
  
Owen: We won't let you destroy the Turtles! Only we can do that!  
  
Ferdinand: So you're helping us?  
  
Zigzagoon: Don't have much of a choice. We'll call this a temporary truce.  
  
Steenee: Okay~...  
  
Hypno-potamus: Bring it on! Mezmor-Ron~!  
  
Ashley: Not that again!  
  
Sarah: (writing) Good thing they were wearing earmuffs.  
  
Warren: Where did these come from?  
  
Ferdinand: We need to reflect it somehow!  
  
Owen: Dad, use that jewel to reflect it!  
  
Warren: Do I have to?  
  
Owen: Do you want him to destroy the Turtles before we do?  
  
Warren: Fine! I'll do it!  
  
Owen: (summons Dark Flames) And with some flames add to it as well.  
  
Ferdinand switches the camera to red.  
  
Ferdinand: Hope this works.  
  
Sarah: (writing) With their combine strength, the hypnotizism bounces back to Hypno-potamus, causing him to be hypnotize by his own power. The Turtles was able to snap back into reality.  
  
Leo: Huh?  
  
Raichu: What just happened?  
  
Ashley: We were able to beat Hypno-potamus over there.  
  
Leo: You did? Hm... Let us fight him just in case.  
  
They fight the hypnotized Hypno-potamus until he falls flat on his face.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Totally defeated.  
  
Sarah: This notebook makes anything I write come true. Let me finish this story. (writing) With him defeated, all the stolen animals return to their magician owners. (notebook glows) There. That should do it.  
  
Owen: Hey, where's dad?  
  
Warren: Right here!  
  
Leo pulls him off of his shell.  
  
Leo: And you are?  
  
Owen: Give my dad back to me. (grabs Warren Stone) You may have one this battle, Turtles. But next time we'll have another scheme when we meet again. (leaves)  
  
Ashley: Bye, Owen Stone. Have a nice night. That was an awesome adventure! Woo! Can we join you guys?!  
  
Mikey: Sure thing! The more the merrier!  
  
Ferdinand: And this is perfect for the school newspaper. Is it okay if I take this picture please? (switches camera to white)  
  
Leo: Of course. Just make sure you got my good side.  
  
Ferdinand: Okay. Everyone say "Cheese"!  
  
[FLASH]  
  
Everyone: (screams) My eyes!  
  
Ferdinand: Whoops. Wrong camera. (chuckles nervously)


	10. Chapter 10

[Scene: BerryBeatz Smoothie Magic. Ashley made some smoothies for the Mad Dogs after defeating Hypno-Potamus.]

Ashley: I made some very special smoothies for you to try. (puts tray of smoothies on the table) They each represent the color of your masks. Berry Sweet Red for Raph. Rad Blue Surfing for Leo. Grape Gizmo Tech for Donnie. And of course, Happy Orange Sunshine for Mikey. I'm thinking of putting these four smoothies for sell.  
  
Raph: They look good.  
  
Mikey: Let's drink!  
  
They drink the smoothies.  
  
Ashley: Well? What do you think?

Five: It taste awesome!  
  
Donnie: You are definitely a smoothie queen.  
  
Ashley: No need to flatter me. This is what I do best. Here in BerryBeatz, we also sell milkshakes and protein shakes for those who are athletic.  
  
Raph: Nice! I know these will sell nicely!  
  
Mikey: Like hotcakes!  
  
Ashley: (chuckles) Yeah. I believe so as well. I can't wait to tell my brother about this.

[Scene: Outside. Owen and Warren are walking.]

Owen: Why did we helped them? They're our enemies.  
  
Warren: Didn't you said we have to help them?  
  
Owen: Yes! And I hate it!  
  
Warren: Because we can't let any other enemy destroy those pesky Turtles! Only you and me can destroy them! We just need another plan. A much better plan then before.  
  
Owen: And it won't fail right?  
  
Warren: Right! But I'm getting hungry. Want some food?  
  
Owen: Sure. I got enough money anyways. Let's eat some Chinese food!  
  
Warren: Yeah! Chinese food!

[Scene: BerryBeatz Smoothie Magic.]

Mikey: When we get home, I'm gonna finally take this suit off and put it in the closet until further notice.

Raph: (sadly) Yeah...

Mikey: Hey is something wrong, Raph?

Raph: Well I wanna wear that hippo suit! It's unfair!

Donnie: Raph we've been over this. You ruin a woman's 95th birthday.

Raph: And I told you she's fine! Was she scared because of my size?! Is that it?!

Leo: To be honest, that could be it. To others, you look quite intimidating with how big and strong you are.

Mikey: But that's because they don't know the real Raph! We know that Raph is a gentle giant!

Raph: Yeah! I'm a gentle giant. But I wish people wouldn't be afraid of me because of my size. (sighs sadly and stands up) Hey I'm gonna take a walk. You guys can get home safely. And _don't_ follow me! Understand?

Leo: We understood, fearless leader.

Donnie: Just be careful out there.

Raph nods and he and Nightmare walk out of the smoothie shop. They use the rooftops to walk around.

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't be down, Raph. Sure you can be intimidating at first. But we know you could never hurt anybody unless they're an enemy.

Raph: I just wish people would stop being scared of my size. Like that old lady.

Midnight Lycanroc: That was because you surprised her too much. She almost had an heart attack. But anyways, where are we going exactly?

Before Raph could answer to Nightmare, he looks down and sees Sticky looking through a dumpster. Delia watching him curiously. The two jump down to meet them.

Delia: Hello, Raphael. I didn't know you'll be around these parts.

Raph: We were just hanging out with our friends. What are you doing?

Delia: Gathering some supplies. I'm just simply helping Sticky with it.

Sticky: Yup! (puts the items inside a black bag) I think that's everything. (to Raph) You wanna go to the Hidden City?!

Raph: Yeah. Why not? I can do some exploring.

Sticky: Great! Delia, take us to the Hidden City!

She nods and teleports Sticky and Raph to the Hidden City. The three then separate to do their own thing. Raph and Nightmare walk around the streets of the Hidden City. It was packed with yokai in various shapes and sizes walking around. Some were checking out some shops. After some walking, they spot a somewhat small cafe. They could smell of cinnamon from the distance and they couldn't resist but to check it out. When they enter, there was a line of yokai. All waiting to get their order. He looks at the display case where there are various cakes on the bottom, cupcakes in the middle, and cookies and muffins on top. Raph begins to drool due to how delicious-looking these desserts looked.

Raph: They all look _so_ good. But I don't have the money to buy and eat them. (sighs)

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah... Maybe you should've brought us some money if we were even planning on going to the Hidden City.

Raph: Don't worry, Nightmare! I'll think of a way to get us some of those tasty desserts! (puts his thumb on his chin) But what?

However, he removed his thumb when he saw someone he never seen before. It was a petite-looking human girl who was wearing a pink sweater with a heart-shaped cutout on the middle of her chest, white leggings, pink boots, pink fingerless gloves, a heart-shaped hairclip on her hair, and a polar bear hat. Her hair was sunglow orange that is tied into two low ponytails. Her eyes were tea rose with the pupils being in the shape of stars. Her lips were light pink. Raph begins blushing when he saw her.

Midnight Lycanroc: Raph? Are you okay?

Raph: Who... is... she? She looks so... cute.

Midnight Lycanroc: Her? (he nods) I don't know. How about you ask her?

Raph: I can't do that! Raph is gonna embarrass myself!

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't be ridiculous. Just go up and ask her. (pushes Raph) Go go go!

Raph reluctantly approaches to the human girl. Though he was extremely nervous about this. He became sweaty as he attempts to get some words out of him.

Raph: Um... H-H-H-Hi. H-H-How are you?

???: I'm good. What about you? You look sweaty.

Raph: Sw-Sw-Sw-Sweaty?! Well~...

???: (takes out a star chip) I wish I have a small towel. (summons a small red towel) Here you go. (gives Raph the towel which he starts to wipe his forehead with)

Raph: Th-Th-Thank you.

???: No problem. I'm Veneranda. What's your name?

Raph: Um, I'm (under his breath) Raphael. (normal voice) But you can call me... Raph. Everyone I know calls me that...

Veneranda: Raphael... That's a cool name. I like it. (chuckles)

Raph: You do? (chuckles nervously) I see... I like your name too. It's... uh... cute.

Veneranda: Thank you. Are you here to get some chocolate cinnamon muffins too? It's one of my favorites.

Raph: We would but I don't have any money.

Veneranda: That's okay. I'll get you some and we can share. And before you say anything, I just love to help people. (smiles warmly which causes Raph's heart to skip a beat) So don't worry about it. Okay?

Raph: Okay.

When she gets to the front, she order four chocolate cinnamon muffins with two blueberry milkshakes. Raph continues staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never felt like this before. But he was able to snap back into reality when Nightmare was shaking him.

Midnight Lycanroc: Raph, snap out of it. I never seen you act like this before.

Raph: Sorry! (looks down) I don't know what's going on with me...

Veneranda: Hey Raph! (he looks at Veneranda who gives him the muffin and milkshake) Let's sit outside. There's a patio and I would love to know more about you.

So the two sit on the patio and begin chatting with each other. Raph telling everything to her and Veneranda doing the same thing to him. They both giggle happily while sharing embarrassing stories about themselves and Raph telling those stories about his family. All the while eating and drinking. Veneranda hears a voice and she turns to see Ronalee, a skunk yokai who happens to be her best friend/coworker, walking towards them.

Ronalee: Hey Randa! How's my girl doing?! (hugs her happily; lets her go and sees Raph) And who's this handsome guy right here?

Veneranda: I'm doing good. (introduces him) This is Raphael. You can call him Raph. We just met and were telling some stories.

Ronalee: I see... (shakes Raph's hand) Hey there, Raph! I'm Ronalee! Randa's best friend in the entire world! Me and her work at the same company together.

Raph: It's nice to meet you, Ronalee!

Ronalee: You can call me Rona for short. I wanna ask. Do you lift weights?

Midnight Lycanroc: Of course he has! He always lift weights! It's his thing!

Raph: Yup! Raph has to maintain his physique so I can punch some bad guys!

Ronalee: Cool! I love muscular yokai. And you, my sir, are so muscular.

Raph: Thanks!

After some time chit-chatting, Ronalee says her goodbyes before walking away. Just then, Raph's phone begins to ring and he picks it up. It was Leo who wants Raph to come home because Mikey is making some dinner. Raph hangs up.

Raph: Looks like we gotta go. Mikey is making us pizza for dinner. (stands up) It was nice meeting you, Randa.

Veneranda: Same here, Raph. Can we hang out again some time? (summons a marker from her star chip; pulls Raph's hand and writes down her phone number on it) Here's my phone number. Call me or text me anytime you wanna chat. (gives Raph the marker and reaches her right arm) You can write your phone number on my arm. And don't worry. It's washable marker.

Raph nods and he writes down his phone number on her arm. After that, they say their goodbyes and walk away. Raph was extremely happy because, not only did he met the most cutest girl ever, but also got her phone number. Though he was conflicted as to whether or not he should tell his brothers about this. Nonetheless, he finds Delia and she teleports him back to the Lair.

Leo: There you are, Raph. Come on. We got some pizza to eat!

Raph: Right! (thinking) Should I tell my brothers about Veneranda? Hm... Maybe not now.


	11. Chapter 11

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Donnie and Mikey were going to head out when they were stopped by Raph]

Raph: Where are you two going?

Donnie: I'm just gonna get some supplies.

Mikey: And I'm gonna help him out!

Midnight Lycanroc: I see. Well you two be careful okay?

Tsareena: We will! Don't worry!

Male Meowstic: See you later.

They leave the Lair. Once they leave, Raph heads to his bedroom and sits down on his bed. He then lies down on his stomach and looks at his phone.

Raph: Should I text her first or maybe let her do it? (sighs) I want to text her but would that be considered rude? Jeez, this is a lot harder then I thought it would be. (sighs)

[Scene: Repo Mantis Salvage. Donnie, Mikey, Star (Luxray), Sparky (Jolteon), and Arabella are looking around.]

Luxray: (sniffs) Yuck! This place is a dump! Why are we here again?  
  
Donnie: For treasure. (sniffs pineapple and sighs) This pineapple-scented freshener is much better then the real thing. (rubbishing through the trunk)  
  
Jolteon: Huh? Donnie. Donnie. Donnie! Donnie!  
  
Luxray: Look out, you idiot! (pushes Donnie)  
  
They accidentally sent falling down a stack of wrecked cars.  
  
Luxray: Everyone okay?  
  
Jolteon: Yup!  
  
Donatello: Totally. Please warn me next time.  
  
Jolteon: I was calling your name!  
  
Luxray: But you weren't listening!  
  
Arabella: (opens front) She's right. You weren't listening.  
  
Mikey: (gasps) Ara! So good to see you again! And why were you inside the engine front?  
  
Arabella: I was looking for something here. Something that can be fix right away. And this place is perfect.  
  
Donnie: You also brought Silvy with you.  
  
Arabella: That's right. I have been training him so he's very well-behaved _and_ talented too.  
  
Mikey: Like a doggy?!  
  
Arabella: (nods) Wanna see some tricks?  
  
Mikey: Do I! (spots something) But hold on, look! Isn't that...?  
  
Donnie: Jupiter Jim's Moon Buggy. The one from his movie "Jupiter Jim: Last Trip to the Moon."  
  
Arabella: Markus watches that movie all the time. He's a science-fiction fan. But it's a shame it was brought here.  
  
Luxray: Then we should take it. Nobody's gonna know it's missing.  
  
Donnie: Star, stealing is wrong. But maybe it could be useful.  
  
Mikey: And how are we going to get it without people seeing us?  
  
Donnie: Not sure, Micheal. But we need to think of something.  
  
Arabella: Hm... (looks up) You should ask that pink Persian over there.  
  
Donnie and Mikey: Wow... She's beautiful... Hey! I call dibs on her! (running while pushing each other) Hello~, miss!  
  
???: Hm? (chuckles) Oh my! Why aren't you the cutest little thangs?! (scratches under their chins) What are your names?  
  
Donnie: Donatello.  
  
Mikey: Michelangelo! But call us Donnie and Mikey. What's yours?  
  
???: My name is Kitty McKitsun. Nice to meet you two.  
  
Mikey: So what are you doing up here? It's too dangerous to be up here. What if the cars tumble down and you get injured?  
  
Kitty: No worries! I have my boyfriend that can save me in case I'm in danger!  
  
Together: Boyfriend?!  
  
Kitty: Over there. See the one lifting the cars. That's him. His name is Bison Almighty. (sighs admirably) I love him so much. (jumps down) Bison, dearly! Come here so I can introduce you to these nice people!  
  
Bison: Eh? People eh? What are you doing here?  
  
Repo Mantis lifts car and puts it down.  
  
Repo: What's going on?!  
  
Donnie: Another mutant! Wait, we're mutants too.  
  
Luxray: You should be getting out of here. There's people here.  
  
Repo: Easy, easy fellas! This is Repo Mantis Storage. I own this place.  
  
Jolteon: You own this place?! You have to sell us that buggy! (gets pulled by Star)  
  
Luxray: Sparky, you have to play it cool. These types are tough as nails.  
  
Mikey: Tough as nails?  
  
Donnie: Yes. And I don't want to tell you this but you're a softy.  
  
Mikey: That hurts my feelings! Oh~... I see where you're coming from.  
  
Donnie: So we need to be smooth.  
  
Mikey: Got it.  
  
Donnie attempts to cut a deal.  
  
Donnie: So how much is this puppy?  
  
Kitty: Sorry but it's not for sale. Right?  
  
Bison: That's right, sweetheart.  
  
Arabella: We have some dough. Nickels, Dimes...  
  
Donnie: And I can make it rain copper, daddy.  
  
Arabella: Daddy? Gross!  
  
Luxray: You're losing him.  
  
Repo: Well if you're that desperate, I could use a couple of tough mutants. Ever done repo work, boys?  
  
Jolteon: Of course we do! Um, what's repo?  
  
Kitty: It's... uh... I can't remember.  
  
Silvy scratches his head in confusion.  
  
Repo: It means you take cars from (slashes side mirror) deadbeats who can't pay.  
  
Bison: And we need something. If you can repossessed it, we'll give you the moon buggy.  
  
Kitten: Yeah! And please be careful. The woods are so dangerous and filthy.  
  
Donnie: We can do that.  
  
Arabella: So let's get going! We'll be back!  
  
They headed to Long Island Woods.  
  
Arabella: This place is getting dark.  
  
Mikey: Are there gonna be monsters here?  
  
Donnie: Not to worry. But whoever owns that RV must be 85% the Spine-Breaking Bandit.  
  
Arabella: The Spine-Breaking Bandit? Here in the woods? That's kinda weird. Right, Silvy? (Silvy nods in agreement) I agree too. Maybe it could be a cute monster.  
  
Mikey: Yeah... A cute monster.  
  
Luxray: I don't know about this. Repo Mantis seem very shady. He could rip us off.  
  
Jolteon: That's not it! They promise they give us the moon buggy if we get the RV. How hard could this be?  
  
Luxray: Don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Silvy runs off and points to the RV.  
  
Arabella: Good job, Silvy! We found the RV!  
  
Donnie: But before we go, we need to remember to not let anything be behind us.  
  
[ROAR]  
  
Donnie: He's behind us! He's behind us!  
  
They run through the RV and falls to the ground.  
  
Jolteon: Please don't eat us! We're not tasty!

???: Eat you?! (laughs) Don't be silly, dears. Todd would never eat any of you. (turns on laturns)

Donnie: What?  
  
Todd: Hi! My name is Todd and welcome to Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue! The happiest place on Earth!

???: And I'm Coco! His happily married wife!

Arabella: Wife?

Coco: That's right.

After that, the three is now sitting on the picnic seat with blankets covering around their bodies.

Coco: You sure went a long way from the big city.  
  
Torracat: We know... It was long. And dangerous.

Todd: I see... (gives them three glasses of lemonade) Have some of my homemade lemonade.

Arabella: Homemade lemonade?  
  
Todd: That's right! I got this from the friendly people in Alaska. Try it out.  
  
They drink the lemonade.  
  
Donnie: Wow.  
  
Mikey: So good!  
  
Arabella: Best lemonade ever.

Coco: And nothing goes better with lemonade but a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. (puts down the plate of cookies on the table) Please have some. It's made with only the freshest of ingredients.

They grab a cookie each and eats it. Their faces lighten up from the taste of the cookies.

Donnie: These are delicious.

Luxray: So _good_ ~...

Coco: Glad you like it.

Donnie: And~ side sweep. (pulls Mikey) Micheal, do you remember what we have to do?  
  
Mikey: (finishes lemonade) Um...  
  
Donnie: The RV. We need to get the RV so we can have that moon buggy.  
  
Mikey: Oh right~...  
  
Rosamine: (laughing) These puppies are so adorable!  
  
Donnie: Ara?  
  
Rosamine: I'm Rosamine! One of her personalities! I'm a super cheerful girl! Ara told me about you two! And these puppies are so cute! (laughing)  
  
Donnie: Rosa, we have a serious business to take care of. Todd, we know you haven't been paying for years now.  
  
Todd: I know I know. I guess that's what happens when I only receive smiles.  
  
Roxanne: But why do you need to know that?  
  
Donnie: Because me and my hard-as-nails brother need your- Hey! Mikey, you're supposed to- Huh?!

Coco: That's Melvin. He likes to play fetch.

Luxray: Oh for crying out loud! (throws ball) Fetch, Melvin! Listen, the reason we came here is because we have to repossessed your RV for a guy name Repo Mantis!  
  
Donnie: What she said. He hired us to do so.

Todd: But what about the puppies?  
  
Rain begins falling.

Todd: Me and Coco love this home. We can't live out here in the woods. Especially with the poor puppies.

Rosamine: She's right, Donnie. I don't want to see poor homeless puppies. (sobs) It's too sad...  
  
Mikey: Yeah. WAY too sad... (sobs)  
  
Star's ears drooped in sadness.  
  
Luxray: Donnie, I think doing this in a tough way isn't helping...  
  
Donnie: What are you suggesting?  
  
She gestures him to come closer and whispers to him.  
  
Donnie: You sure?  
  
Luxray: It's the only way.

Donnie: Okay. (turns to Coco and Todd) Me and Star had suggested that if we build you a new home then you can give us the RV so everyone can have that happy ending.

Coco: You'll do that for us?!

Donnie: Yes.

Coco: Aw you're such a sweetheart! (hugs Donnie tightly) Thank you thank you thank you!

Donnie: (voice tightens) No. Probbles. Let. Go. Of. Me.

Coco: (lets him go) Sorry about that, sugar!

The next morning, Donnie and Mikey get to work, and over the next few days, they construct a new home for the puppies and Todd, who are overjoyed.  
  
Todd: Thank you! Thank you so much! Please come back anytime! If you want to feed the puppies! They have eight nipples!  
  
Donnie: No! Stop no!  
  
Rosamine: Bye everyone! We promise to come back soon!  
  
Torracat: And fast!

Coco: Before you go, we have some presents.

Rosamina and Mikey: Presents?!

Todd takes out three Pokeballs.  
  
Todd: Pokeballs. One for Rosamine. One for Mikey. And of course, one for Donnie.  
  
Mikey: Thank you, Todd!  
  
Todd: You're welcome! Come back anytime!  
  
They finally take the RV back to Repo Mantis' yard.  
  
Donnie: We're back!  
  
Kitty: Finally you're back! And you brought the... the...  
  
Bison: RV.

Kitty: Yeah! RV!  
  
Rosamine: (comes out of the RV) Huh? Hey, why is the moon buggy there with the lights?  
  
Repo: It's simple really. I'm not gonna give you the moon buggy. Instead, I declare to it's more profitable to keep it as an attraction for Jupiter Jim nerds who wish to sit in it.  
  
Everyone: Wha?!  
  
Luxray: See?! He ripped us off! We got the stupid RV and you won't give it to us?! Now you're making me mad! And nobody but Donnie makes me mad!  
  
Repo: It's just an moon buggy.  
  
Donnie: We're not leaving without it. (gets pushed by Repo Mantis)  
  
Repo: Hey, this guy's pretty funny.  
  
Donnie: I told you guys I was the funniest.  
  
Jolteon: Look out, Donnie! He's going to chop your head off!  
  
Repo: Actually, I'm gonna crush your head!  
  
Jolteon: That's even worse!  
  
When Repo Mantis attacks Donnie, Mikey uses an electromagnet from one of the construction vehicles to temporarily trap the villain.  
  
Arabella: What did I missed?  
  
Luxray: Just shut up and get into the buggy!  
  
Arabella: Okay. Let's go, Silvy!  
  
Silvy nods and gets into the moon buggy. They hop into the Moon Buggy and drive it out of the lot, but Repo Mantis and Bison Almighty are in hot pursuit in his tow truck.  
  
Bison: Hey! Nobody steals the buggy! Sugar cakes, stay right here. We'll be back.  
  
Kitty: Okay, my sweetheart! Be careful! (chuckles)

[Scene: Our heroes are driving away with the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy. Repo Mantis and Bison Almighty are chasing after them.]

Luxray: This is so slow! I thought this would be a lot faster!  
  
Donnie: Just calm down, Star.  
  
Jolteon: Because they're gaining on us!  
  
Mikey: Leave that to me!  
  
Mikey tries to use some of the Moon Buggy's advanced weaponry without success.  
  
Arabella: Mikey, this is the fake dashboard. Those are used for props during the movie.  
  
Mikey: Oh~!  
  
Arabella: There's a turbo boost button. Silvy, would you do the honors?  
  
Silvy presses the button which causes them to speed up.  
  
Donatello: I can't shake him!  
  
Michelangelo: I'll try the Gravity Grease 3000! (pushes a button and oil gushes out from the sides of the buggy, getting more on passersbys on the sidewalk than on the road)  
  
Donatello: I think we got a buncha people pretty oily!  
  
(Repo Mantis rams the Moon Buggy multiple times from behind until the roof dome pops off.)  
  
Michelangelo: Maybe the bug-zapper button?  
  
Donatello: Really? There's a bug-zapper but- WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT FIRST?!  
  
Michelangelo: It didn't have a 3000 after it!!  
  
Donatello: (uses one of claw arms to write "3000" under the Bug-Zapper button in a red marker) There, happy?!  
  
Michelangelo: Why, thank you! (presses the button and effectively defeats the villain as our sci-fi loving dorks ride off into the sunset)  
  
Donatello and Michelangelo: HARD AS NAILS! (high-threes as a jaguar growl sound effect goes off to show their fierceness and a mission accomplished)  
  
Arabella: Woo! That was awesome!  
  
Outside the city, Todd and his puppies watch the two brothers from a distance.  
  
Todd: Those guys...

[Scene: Night. Lair. Garage. After dropping Arabella home, Donnie and Mikey enter the garage. They both hop off of the moon buggy.]

Donnie: Finally we're home.

Mikey: Yeah! And now we have the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy! We gotta show it to the others!

Donnie: Actually, maybe we shouldn't.

Mikey: Eh?

Donnie: I have an idea as to what to do with the Moon Buggy. Maybe transform it into a battle machine.

Mikey: A battle machine?

Donnie: Yes! The weapons did work so maybe I can modify it to make it better then before! I have so many ideas! Like so much ideas! But I need you to promise you don't try to take a peek of it until the big reveal.

Mikey: I promise! Now let's go!

Donnie nods and they both leave the garage. The Lair was eerily quiet. So the two brothers started to look for Leo, Raph and Netta. They did find them eventually in the living room. All sleeping after watching a Lou Jitsu movie.

Donnie: Looks like they're asleep.

Mikey: Why is April and the others wearing dresses and suits? Now that I mention it, why is Raph, Leo and Netta are dressed like athletes?

Donnie: Hm... Hold on. Didn't April mentioned they were having a homecoming this week?

Mikey: Uh... I think so. Cue the flashback sequence!


	12. Chapter 12

[Scene: Flashback. Thursday Morning. Dracoly High School. April is hanging out with Resa and Maz as usual. As they walk through the crowded hallways, they see a large crowd. They look to see Taylor Martin announcing something.]

Taylor: As you know, tomorrow night is gonna be the homecoming dance! And also, I'm gonna be sending some invitations via email to be the lucky ones who will be sitting on my table with my clique!

She sends out emails to random people in the crowd. Surprisingly, April, Maz and Resa got an invitation.

April: Ohmigosh! Taylor Martin, the most popular and coolest girl in the school, invited me to sit with her?!

Maz: Looks like she did, sweetheart. But I feel like something's wrong.

Resa: Same here. Knowing Taylor, she's definitely up to something.

April: What do you mean?!

Resa: Taylor went to the same elementary school as me and Maz did. Whenever she invites someone to "join her clique", that person ends up getting their feelings hurt. She would never invite a "loser" to join her clique unless she wants to embarrass them in front of everyone.

April: That's crazy talk! Taylor wouldn't do anything to get my feelings hurt.

Resa: Trust me. She can act all nice and bubbly like she is now. But wait 'till you see her true self. She's a wolf in sheep clothing. Innocent on the outside, sinister on the inside.

April: Still, this is my chance to be part of the cool crowd. No more will people say I'm the weird kid. April O'Neil is gonna be on top, baby!

Maz: Girl you don't need Taylor Martin to get you popular. You're already popular in our book.

Resa: Exactly. Do you really think Taylor would make you popular?

April: You'll see! I don't need to tell you!

[Scene: Fuddleton Middle School. Carly Balmeceda is doing an interview with Noah Sheck. He made the entire school disappeared much to the delight of his classmates.]

Hypno-potamus: What?! Impossible! This wannabe magician thinks he can outshines me?! Well I can do something better than that.

[Scene: Friday Night. Dracoly High School. Front Lawn. April and her friends, now wearing prom outfits, had arrived to the school.]

Ampharos: (sighs) Homecoming dance… The one time where everyone gets to relax for once…  
  
April: And the place where I can’t be embarrassed. But I don’t know if I should do this. It could be so stressful especially for a certain someone.  
  
Mayhem teleports her to the other direction and encourages her to do this.  
  
April: You’re right, Mayhem. I can handle this. But you should head home. I don’t want people to think I’m a weirdo talking to my… pet.  
  
Mayhem nodded and teleports away.  
  
April: And Jewel, I’ll put you in this Pokeball okay?  
  
Ampharos: Say no more. I know what you’re gonna say and okay. I’ll have Bella take my place. (presses button to go inside his Pokeball) Good luck!  
  
April: (switches Pokeball) Come on out, Bella!  
  
Sylveon: Sylveon! I can’t wait to go to homecoming! This is so exciting!  
  
April: Right! Now remember, act casually. (as they walk around) Because there is one person I wanna impress. Taylor Martin, the coolest girl in school.

Resa (prom outfit): April, you don't have to impress Taylor.

Maz (prom outfit; red flowy wig): Yeah. Just be yourself. Don't try to act cool just to impress Taylor.

April: Whatever. Let's go!

They walk through the yard of Dracoly High School. Students in their dresses and suits are chatting among themselves. Then they heard a voice from the distance. They turn to see Dale.

Maz: How?! Unless she's really planning something big.

Resa: Yeah. She would never invite someone like Dale. There has to be a reason why she would do it.

April: You guys are acting so paranoid! Just relax...

The group went inside to see the other students on their phones. The middle was a long table with students sitting side by side, looking at their phones.  
  
Taylor: April, Dale, welcome. So glad you’re here. Please sit down. We’re playing this new game call Hippo Crush.  
  
Students: So fun…  
  
Taylor: Have you downloaded it yet? We can’t be BFFs if you don’t have the game downloaded.  
  
Dale: Got it! (shows April Hippo Crush)  
  
April: I was gonna do that.  
  
But when she was gonna download Hippo Crush, a message appear. It was a head of Donnie saying “Donnie says nonono” while he waves his finger from side to side.  
  
April: What the…? Um, can you give me a sec? (walks out and calls Donnie)  
  
Donnie: You’re consolding with Donatello.  
  
April: What’s the Donnie Blocker?!  
  
Donnie: I had installed it so your phone won’t get hacked or download apps with malware ‘cause I know your phone can be-  
  
April: The only thing Donnie is doing is preventing April from being cool! (hangs up just as Mayhem appears) Mayhem, I told you to go. Cool kids don’t bring pets to school. Do you really want everyone to mock me?

Resa: Looks like Donnie put in the Donnie Blocker.

April: Ya think?! Did he put it in your phones?!

Resa and Maz attempts to download Hippo Crush but the Donnie Blocker was activated.

Resa: Yup. Hm... Something weird is going on here. The fact that the Donnie Blocker is activated means there's something strange about the app itself.

Sylveon: Like what?

Before Resa could explain, everyone comes out and headed to the right.  
  
April: Huh?! Is the dance over already?! Dale, what’s going on? Where is everyone going?  
  
Dale: Have you got the game? We can play it together.  
  
April: Not yet. Someone had put a-  
  
Taylor: April, did you download the game?  
  
April: Uh yeah I did.  
  
Taylor: Can I see it?  
  
April: Well… (throws phone) Oh no, my phone. But the game is so~ much fun! (follows Taylor)

Resa: April, don't follow her! (pulls April) Something's definitely wrong!

Maz: Seems like everyone is heading to the auditorium. But why?

Fraxure: Don't know but we should head there.

Seeing that something’s wrong, Mayhem heads to the Lair in which Leo and Raph are watching the same video from the beginning of the episode.  
  
Raichu: How did he do that?!  
  
Leo: It’s so incredible! What’s his secret?!  
  
Raph: I wanna know too! It’s amazing! But what happened to the sandwiches?! The tater tots?! The pizza?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Is that what you’re worrying about?  
  
Mayhem appears.  
  
Raichu: Hey Mayhem! What’s the matter?

Eevee: Did something bad happen?  
  
Mayhem tries to explain the situation.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Do any of you know what he’s saying?  
  
Raichu: Hm… It seems he’s telling us that someone is in trouble. Is it us? Or is it Noah Sheck?  
  
Raph: Are you from the future?!

Netta: Are you here for food?!  
  
Annoyed, Mayhem teleports them to April’s school.

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Auditorium. All the students had gathered to the auditorium. Maz, Resa and April enters the auditorium but they don't sit down.]

Hypno-potamus: Behold! The greatest magician ever! And the creator of Hippo Crush! (appears) Hypno-potamus!  
  
Sylveon: A mutant hippo?  
  
The other students chants “Hypno is great” in unison.  
  
Hypno-potamus: This Noah Sheck made a middle school disappear. How original. But I can do it better. I’m gonna make a high school disappear. Let me show you an example of how I’m gonna do that. Take this random kid who will be my first test subject. Please take a good look at him and feast your eyes on my act.  
  
The trio attempts to use the door to leave.  
  
Hypno-potamus: Hold on. Something isn’t right about this. [LIGHT SHINES ON APRIL] And where do you think you’re going, you three?  
  
April: (zombie-like voice) To serve you of course. (normal voice) Who am I kidding? This is whack. (leaves with the others)

Hypno-potamus: Get them~!

Resa: Uh-oh.

Meanwhile...

Midnight Lycanroc: (groans)  
  
Raph: I hate poofing…  
  
Leo: We must be in April’s school.  
  
Raichu: Which means April’s in danger! We gotta save her!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Agree! But first, we gotta be in disguise for this one.  
  
After a high-five, Raph and Nightmare are in a red football uniform. Leo and Lemon are in a blue basketball uniform. Netta and Eeeve are in a yellow soccer uniform. And Mayhem is in a cheerleading uniform.

Raph: Here’s the plan. We’ll split up and find April. And then-  
  
Leo: Oh~ he’s so cute! Raph, take a picture, take a picture.  
  
Raph: Aw~, he is cute.

Netta: Yeah he is! (takes a picture) So adorable!

April, Resa and Maz enters the science room.

Sylveon: You sure I can’t attack them? I promise I’ll only use Fairy Wind.  
  
April: No! (moves table to door) I don’t want anyone to get hurt. Even if they are under hypnosis! So the best thing we can do is to just run and hide. (hides)  
  
Taylor came to the door and kicks it open.  
  
Taylor: April… This is your BFF Taylor… I just wanna hang. (turns figure to reveal a skeleton with two rocks on its head) What? (turns to see April and Bella close the door) Get her!  
  
The three begin to chase them.  
  
Leo: Is that April being chased by Taylor?  
  
Raichu: Not the time, Leo! We gotta get to her!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: By using that hippo float over there!  
  
Raph: I always wanted to drive one of those. Now’s my chance to do so.  
  
Raichu: In style of course!

Eevee: Let's go!

Meanwhile...

April: (panting) This is getting tiresome. We need to hide somewhere.  
  
Sylveon: Like the lockers?  
  
April: Good idea!  
  
They go around the corner and hide inside a locker. Being able to escaped from Taylor and the two boys that were with her.  
  
Sylveon: (opens locker) That was a close one.  
  
A magician’s hat falls off of the locker. Inside was an hourglass.  
  
April: What does this do?  
  
The hourglass started to glow and April and Bella escaped before the lockers were sucked inside it.  
  
Sylveon: The lockers got sucked in!

Maz: He’s gonna make the whole school disappeared… permanently!

Shiny Glaceon: Is he crazy enough to do this?

Resa: Apparently he is! (turns around) Oh no!  
  
Taylor: Get her…  
  
The two starts running from them but soon got surrounded with the hypnotized students who are chanting “Hypno is great.” in unison.  
  
Dale: Join us, play the game, be cool, (whispers) I love you.

Resa: You love April? Huh. Looks like Donnie has a love rival. Not expecting that.

April: Resa, shut up! And Dale, you’re so hypnotized. You would say anything.  
  
But before April gets hypnotized as well, Mayhem came and teleports all of themout of there.  
  
April: Mayhem, you came back! I’m so sorry I- (turns to see they were outside of the circle) Oh right. We should get going. (starts running)  
  
Sylveon: April, can I do it now?!  
  
April: No! We can’t hurt anyone!  
  
Sylveon: But they won’t remember! So what’s the point if I don’t get to use Fairy Wind?!  
  
April: I can’t risk anyone getting hurt! Even if they’re hypnotized and won’t remember all of this, I don’t want them to get hurt because of me nor Hypno-potamus!  
  
But they got cornered again.  
  
Sylveon: Mayhem, can you poof us out of here?  
  
He tries but fails to do.  
  
April: Oh~ look at you. You must be out of poof juice.  
  
Sylveon: Any other ideas, April?!  
  
April: No worries. They’ll listen to me. I know they will. I’m April O’Neil~! (awkward talking from the students) We’re in trouble.  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Sylveon: A hippo float?!  
  
Leo: Tally-ho! (after crashing) Is this AP Bio?!  
  
[BLINKING TWICE]  
  
Raph drives to April.  
  
Raichu: Hey girls! Need a lift?!  
  
April: Drive! (sits down along with the others and drives off) Thanks for saving me.  
  
Raichu: No probbles! We never leave you hanging, Apes! So what’s the scoop?  
  
Sylveon: Hypno-potamus is gonna make the school disappear!  
  
Leo: Another school disappearance act?! Sweet!  
  
April: Not sweet! (Raph stops the cart) He’s gonna make it disappear permanently! And he has hats all over the school! We'll can handle it while you and Raph take care of that hippo and save my friends! (pause) Acquaintances. Just save the school! (drives off)

The siblings heads inside the auditorium where Hypno-potamus is playing cards.  
  
Hypno-potamus: Finally you’re back. I was… Oh it’s you idiots  
  
Raph: Hypno! Welcome to another edition of Raph-to-pieces theater! Tonight’s episode: Punches!

Netta: That's my favorite episode!  
  
Leo: But first, how do you make a school disappear? Wait, wait, don’t tell me.  
  
Raichu: Please tell us!  
  
Hypno-potamus: A good magician never tells his plans. But a good villain always does. I’m really torn about this, guys. But rings!

April and the others quickly gathered the magic hats that have been scattered throughout the school.

Resa: If these hats were to be activated, then we can kiss this school goodbye forever.

April: I know! We have to hurry before that even happens!

Meanwhile...

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!  
  
Raichu: Iron Tail!

Eevee: Energy Ball!

Hypno-potamus: (dodges) Nice try but you missed!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don’t you have a Pokemon with you?!  
  
Raichu: It would be a lot fairer!  
  
Hypno-potamus: Why yes I do! But I only use him for a final act! But if you insist I summon him, then I’ll summon him! (whistles)  
  
[GROUND SHAKING]  
  
Everyone: (screaming)  
  
April: (screams) What the…?!  
  
The shakes causes everyone to drop their phones. Crushing it and having everyone returns to normal.  
  
Taylor: Huh? What happened?!  
  
Dale: And why is the ground shaking?!  
  
Hypno-potamus: Behold! My greatest act! The Heavyweight Pokemon himself!  
  
Hippowdon: Hippowdon!  
  
Hypno-potamus poof himself on top of Hippowdon’s head.  
  
Hypno-potamus: I’ll just destroy this school instead! (laughing maniacally) And as for those hats… (snaps his fingers to make the magician hats disappear) I won’t be needing them anymore.  
  
April: This is just great! Everyone, head inside! Me and Bella will handle this!  
  
Hypno-potamus: I would love to see this but I must get going. Hippowdon, please destroy this foolish girl. I bid you farewell and good luck. (disappears) You’re gonna need it…  
  
Raph: April, leave this one to us!  
  
April: No, I got this! You make sure everyone’s safe inside! Make sure they don’t go outside until this is all over! It’s time I’ll be a hero! A somebody!  
  
Raph and Leo nods and heads inside to guard the door inside.  
  
Raph: Not to worry, everyone! April can handle this!  
  
Leo: So please calm down and everything will be (everyone looking out of the window) alright… They’re so easy to entertained.  
  
Raichu: Right.  
  
April: Alright, Bella. Use Moonblast!  
  
Sylveon: Moonblast!  
  
Hippowdon: Bite! (eats Moonblast) This is nothing.  
  
April: What?!  
  
Sylveon: He ate my Moonblast!  
  
Hippowdon: Now’s my turn. Stone Edge!  
  
April: Watch out! (dodges) Use Shadow Ball!  
  
Sylveon: Shadow Ball!  
  
Hippowdon: Bite! (eats Shadow Ball) And now it’s time for some Hyper Beam!  
  
Sylveon: Hyper Beam!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Hippowdon: You’re strong. But not strong enough to defeat me. Sandstorm!  
  
April and Sylveon: (grunts)  
  
Sylveon: Such a powerful Sandstorm!  
  
April: But we won’t give up! Bella, use Giga Impact!  
  
Sylveon: Giga… Huh? (screams)  
  
April: Bella! (catches her) This Sandstorm is too strong…  
  
Sylveon: I know… I can’t use Giga Impact in this condition! Now what should we do?!  
  
Taylor: April is such an idiot. Trying to take on a Hippowdon when she clearly doesn’t have the advantage here!  
  
Leo: April’s gonna defeat him.

Taylor: How can you be so sure?!

Raph: Because we trust her. We know April for years and we know how stubborn she can be.  
  
Leo: So once she has something on her mind, there’s no way of talking it out with her. So we let her do what she does best.  
  
Dale: But she’s having some trouble. Let me out so I can help her.  
  
Taylor: What?! Are you some kind of idiot?! You’re gonna risk your life for her?! But if you want to perish in a Sandstorm then go right ahead! I don’t care what happens to you! (walks away)

Resa: (steps in front of Taylor) Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere.

Taylor: Why not?! (turns around) I can do whatever I want because I’m the coolest girl in school! Everyone knows that! O’Neil is such a loser! I don’t care what happens to her! She’s the one who had to start all of this and worst of all, look at the float! It’s completely ruined!  
  
Leo: I can tell you do care about April. You wanna go out and help her?  
  
Taylor: No way! I’m not gonna ruin my looks just to help her out!  
  
Leo: I see. But I must tell you this. April’s risking her life out there to save this school. To save everyone here. Including you. Anyone can be a hero if they believe in themselves. Trying to see denial to get you out of trouble isn’t working. I know you wanna help out but you can’t because you don’t believe in your abilities.  
  
Taylor: (looks down) How did you tell all of that?  
  
Leo: It was written all over your face.  
  
Raichu: And like Leo says, you can be a hero if you believe in yourself! So you wanna help April out or what?!  
  
Dale: Well for me, of course I’ll help her out.  
  
Taylor: Well… (look at Leo) Alright then. I’ll go and be a hero.  
  
Raph: (opens door) Please hurry!  
  
Taylor and Dale rushes out of the door and Raph closes it quickly.  
  
Raph: And this is why I’ll never visit the desert.

April and Bella are struggling with the Sandstorm.

Sylveon: (screams in pain) April, I can’t do this… He’s too strong… No matter how many times I attack, he does it better…  
  
April: Bella, you can’t give up yet. Everyone is counting on us. I’m not gonna let Hippowdon destroy the school. (picks her up)  
  
Hippowdon: You sure say funny words. But this is over! Take this! Stone Edge!  
  
April holds Bella tight, getting ready to be attacked.  
  
Taylor: Sakura, use Ice Punch!  
  
Shiny Lopunny: Ice Punch! (freezes Stone Edge) And Sky Uppercut! (smashes Stone Edge)  
  
Dale: You okay, April?  
  
April: Dale? Taylor? What are you doing here? You should be inside with Raph and Leo.  
  
Dale: And let you get hurt? We couldn’t handle it.  
  
Taylor: O’Neil, you may have destroy my float but I’m gonna help you out! So stand up before I make you stand up!  
  
April: (stands up) Right!  
  
Sylveon: (thinking) I can’t believe this… They’re gonna help us out? So unexpecting. But it shows that people can help each other out. Even in dire situations. (starts glowing)  
  
April: Huh? Bella?  
  
Bella jumps off of April’s grasps and after the glow, the strings gains a yellow line below the pink line. Her tail gains a yellow and green lines in which the green line ends at the middle of her tail. The bows also gains yellow and green lines as well. Than, butterfly prints of pink, blue, and yellow covers the both sides of her body. Bella gains sparkly yellow butterfly wings, lemon yellow eyeshadow, and a thin green lipstick. Her left eye changes to goldenrod yellow underneath the light blue and her right eye changes to dark green underneath the light blue.  
  
Dale: Awesome!  
  
April: Cool! I don’t know what this is but now we should be strong enough to take Hippowdon down! Dale, Taylor, you ready for a beatdown of a lifetime?!  
  
Dale: Ready!  
  
Taylor: Ready!  
  
April: We should attack at the same time! So hope this works! Bella, use Moonblast!  
  
Taylor: Sakura, use Ice Beam!  
  
Dale: Rino, use Poison Sting!  
  
Shiny Lopunny: Ice Beam!  
  
Nidorino: Poison Sting!  
  
Sylveon: Moon~blast!  
  
With one hit, Hippowdon fainted. Mayhem then teleports him to Hypno-potamus’ location to drop him off. Then teleports back to April’s arms.  
  
Taylor: Okay, we won. But that doesn’t mean they ruin the homecoming dance. (points to the broken cart) You and your ugly cat ruin my float, O’Neil! (walks away)  
  
April: (hugs Mayhem) It was totally worth it in the end.  
  
Dale: So uh… If you don’t have a date for the next shindig…  
  
April: Not now, Dale. And no.

Dale: Oh... I see... Oh well. It was worth a shot.

April: And guys, sorry I didn't listen to you. Guess I wanted to be part of the cool clique that I didn't see this side of her.

Resa: It's alright, April. Like we said, you'll always be popular in our book. You don't need Taylor to make you look cool. To fit in like the other kids. We weirdos got to stick together right?

April nods in agreement. They then decide to ditch the dance and head to Run of the Mill to eat some pizza.

[Scene: Present Day. Lair. Living Room]

Donnie: Oh yeah. I did remember April calling me. She was pretty mad that I put in a Donnie Blocker but I explained to her that this is for malware detection purposes. You know some apps have some kind of malware that can cause great damage to your phone! All she said that I, Donatello, was preventing her from being cool and she hung up on me!

Mikey: Harsh.

Donnie: I know right?! I was only try to help her! So much for that!

Mikey: Hey now... Don't be like that, Don. I'm sure she'll forgive you once she wakes up from her... (sees April waking up) nap. I'm gonna go to my bedroom! Goodnight! (leaves to his bedroom)

April yawns and stretches her arms and legs. She then stands up. Though her eyes were a bit droopy, she can tell that Donnie is standing there.

Donnie: Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Did you had a great slumber?

April: Ha ha. Very funny, Donnie. I had a fantastic slumber.

Donnie: That's good. I like your dress, by the way. It looks good on you.

April: Thanks. Hey I wanna say I'm sorry I yelled at you when I was in the Homecoming Dance. I was just trying to impress Taylor with how cool I am. But instead, I acted like a complete fool.

Donnie: It's alright, April. I'm not mad at you or anything like that. Well at the time I was. But that's not the point. The point is even though I do make screw-ups (mumbles) which I hate to admit. (normal voice) I will always find a way to protect you from danger. Even from far away.

April: I know. I'm glad we're best friends. You always seem to have my back. Even though you can't come to my school unless I need you for it.

Donnie: I'm glad we're best friends as well.

[Scene: Dale is walking home from the dance.]

Dale: Oh well. (sighs as he walks off)  
  
Nidorino: Dude, you gotta be more confident next time.  
  
Dale: I know that but April is so cool… I wish she just understand how I feel… But I can try again next time.  
  
Nidorino: If you insist. But remember this, love takes time. Be friends with her first. Take it slow. And then when you two get to know each other better, you go ahead and tell her how much you feel in the deepest part of your heart.  
  
Dale: Right! Rino, you’re one awesome partner.  
  
Nidorino: Ah shucks. It’s nothing really. Helping others is what I do best. Now we should be heading home after everything that had happened.  
  
Dale: Exactly! (heads home) Wonder what we got at home for a snack. I’m starving.  
  
Nidorino: Me too! Some Pecha berries would be good enough for me.  
  
Dale: And I’ll make a quick sandwich.  
  
But as they head home, a figure quietly follows them home.

[Scene: Dale's Apartment.]

Dale: (sighs) Home sweet home… Time to make some snacks. (heads to kitchen) You can rest for now, Rino. I’ll make you some Pecha Berry Pie.  
  
Nidorino: That’s even better! Mmh~! Pecha Berry Pie…  
  
Just as Dale opens the fridge, the window opens and the figure sneaks inside. Dale turns and closes the window. He then hears some rustling and slowly turns to see a large black cat with white marks grabbing fruit punch.  
  
Dale: (screams)  
  
Nidorino: (growling)  
  
???: Oh my. I must be intruding. How rude of me.  
  
Dale: A talking cat? No. That’s not possible. Maybe I was hallucinating from something.  
  
???: No you aren’t, dear. My name is Moonstriker. I’m a Cat Sith.  
  
Nidorino: Cat Sith?! What’s that?! You better have a good explanation for all of this!  
  
Dale: Calm down, Rino… We should let him explain.  
  
Moonstriker: Thank you. Now I shall explain everything. First, as I had said before, I’m a Cat Sith. A Cat Sith is a fairy creature from Celtic mythology that resembles a large (about the size of dog) black cat with a white spot on its chest. They are intelligent, can converse in human tongues and walk on two legs, making no sound as it moves.  
  
Dale: So that’s why I didn’t hear any footprints.  
  
Moonstriker: For the most part, the Cait Sith were seen as fearsome, but they were also capable of bringing blessings. They could steal a person's soul before it was claimed by the gods by passing over a corpse before burial. On Samhain, it was believed that a Cat Sìth would bless any house that left a saucer of milk out for it to drink, but those houses that did not let out a saucer of milk would be cursed into having all of their cows' milk dry. For me, I’ll drink the milk if I’m acting. But my most favorite kind of drink is fruit punch. I just love the taste of it. Don’t you agree? (drinks fruit punch)  
  
Dale: Yes… And if you’re a fairy, then maybe you could wish that April loves me…  
  
Moonstriker: I’m not that kind of fairy, idiot. I don’t make wishes.  
  
Dale: You don’t? Oh my bad…  
  
Moonstriker: (sighs) You have a lot of things to learn… And I do mean a lot of things to learn. (sighs)


	13. Chapter 13

[Scene: 2 Days Later. Morning. Lair. After eating breakfast, the Turtles and Antoinetta did their own thing. Leo and Lemon are reading comic books. Mikey is doing a handstand on his skateboard. Netta is doing some scretches. Donnie and Emerald were in the lab working on something. Raph, however, wasn't lifting weights like he usually do in his free time. Instead, he was texting on his phone. Both Leo and Mikey notice it.]

Leo: Hey Raph. Who are you texting to?

Raph: (becomes nervous) Uh... Maz?

Raichu: _Raight_. If it's Maz then why are you acting nervous?

Raph: It's not of your business!

Leo: Oh come on, Raph. You can tell us who you texting to.

Mikey: Yeah Raph! No need to hide it!

Midnight Lycanroc: It's not of your business. Just leave us be.

Raph and Nightmare head to his bedroom. This gives them more suspicion as to who Raph is _really_ texting to.

Leo: Raph is definitely hiding something from us.

Mikey: But what could it be?

Raichu: There's one way to find out! We need to get that phone from him.

Tsareena: You mean we should steal it?

Raichu: More like we should "borrow" it from Raph.

Eevee: Bad idea! Raph and Midnight will kill you two if they find out you went snooping around Raph's phone!

Raichu: They won't find out. We'll only see who's in Raph's phone and quickly put it back before Raph could even discover that his phone is missing.

Eevee: It's still a bad idea in my opinion. But go right ahead. When Midnight starts attacking you two, don't say I didn't warn you!

[Scene: Donnie's Lab. Donnie has just finished drawing out of the Turtle Tank, which he has named it, while his Pokemon are getting the tools for the Turtle Tank.]

Luxray: We got all the tools!

Donnie: Thanks guys. And I'm finished with my masterpiece! (shows them the blueprints of the Turtle Tank) Let me explain. The whole build of the Turtle Tank is supposed to take the shape of the turtle shell. Creative I know. (clears his throat) The top of the Turtle Tank will have a taxi cab. The Turtle Tank will have 6 wheels. Four extra wheels actually belongs to the other vehicle I wanna build but that'll be later. The interior of the Turtle Tank has to be big enough for everyone to fit inside. Raph will be the driver.

Espeon: Raph the driver? You sure about that?

Donnie: He's the oldest and the leader. The leader gets to drive the Turtle Tank. Also, as for weapons, it's gonna have bowling ball launcher. soft serve ice cream machine, harpoon hooks, periscope and many other things along with it.

Skuntank: So where exactly are we gonna get these features?! Especially with a whole taxi cab?!

Donnie: We'll find a way. Maybe there's an abandoned taxi cab we can get.

Luxray: Good luck with that. It's gonna be impossible.

Donnie: Nothing is possible in the world of science! Just you wait. We'll get all the items necessary for the Turtle Tank. One thing though... You CANNOT tell the others about the Turtle Tank. Not. One. Peep of it. Understood? (his Pokemon all nod) Good. Now let's begin the process!

Donnie's Pokemon: Right!

[Scene: April's School. Hallways. April, Ras and Maz are walking through the hallways to reach to their next period classes. Once Ras and Maz enter their own respected classes, Taylor confronts April.]

April: Oh. Hey Taylor! What's up?!

Taylor: Hello O'Neil.

Ampharos: Are you still mad about what happened in Homecoming Dance last Friday?

Taylor: Yes! I was being so generous to let you sit on my table. But clearly you're too much of a weirdo to fit in with me!

April: And April O'Neil is proud of being a weirdo! Unlike you, I actually have friends who stick by me no matter what. Also, I saved you and everyone else from that giant hippo last Friday.

Shiny Lopunny: Doesn't matter! You destroyed our float!

April: I humbly apologize for that. Now that if you excuse me, (starts walking to her next class) I have a class to get to before the bell rings. So see ya!

Taylor: Hmph! This isn't over, O'Neil! You hear me?! This isn't over yet!

April: Whatever. I don't mind at all. Right Jewel?

Ampharos: Right!


	14. Chapter 14

[Scene: Night. Lair. Splinter is walking towards the arcade. Groaning as he walks slowly to his sons and daughter. Meanwhile, the siblings are in the arcade. Raph is playing Pants Pants Revolution while everyone else is watching.]

Leo: I bet he can't do it.  
  
Mikey: Leave him alone!  
  
Leo: Wha? I'm just saying he can't do it.  
  
Raph: You're just trying to get through my head. I won't fall for it!  
  
Donnie: Oh my peaches and cream, he just doubled.  
  
Raph: Mikey!  
  
Mikey: (wiping his sweats) Have I ever told you how big and beautiful you are?  
  
Raph: No, but thank you.

Netta: Uh, he's about to set a new high score! I can't watch, but can't not watch!  
  
But suddenly, they heard a groan. They turn to see Splinter sick.  
  
Splinter: Ow, my head!  
  
Everyone: Oh no!  
  
Splinter sneezes.  
  
Mikey: Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! Splinter's a zombie!  
  
Donnie: Mikey, zombies eat other people's brains.  
  
Raph: Rat flu. This is not a drill, boys and girl. This is NOT a drill.  
  
Male Voice: DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

The screen cuts to the Turtles hovering over Splinter who is lying down.  
  
Splinter: I don't feel so good... Be honest. How do I look?  
  
[CLOSE UP]  
  
Turtles: (being disgusted by him)  
  
Raph: You look fine! Totally fine! (closes curtains) He's not doing fine.

Netta: Obviously! Look at him! He looks like a zombified parasite!

Donnie: A flu this intense will affect all parts of his body. We're talking about 7 stages until the body fully heals itself.  
  
Raph: You know what this means right? It means we get another chance to get whatever we want!  
  
They cheered.  
  
Mikey: But poor pop... He's so sick...  
  
Donnie: Yet hopefully we'll be able to reach stage 7 without us getting sick.  
  
Raph: Exactly!  
  
Leo: But what are we gonna ask him for?  
  
Everyone: Hm...  
  
Raph: Well... We should...  
  
Donnie: I know! We should ask him for Uranium! If I can finally get my hands on some uranium, we would be invincible!  
  
Mikey: What about an oven for pizza?!  
  
Leo: But who's gonna clean it? Besides, I think we should ask him for matching unicorn onesies. They're sick and I nailed it.

Netta: I would love to have some unicorn onesies! But what about a large chocolate fountain that we can swim in?!

Leo: That's stupid!

Netta: No it's not!

The four started to fight each other.

Raph: Enough! We're gonna ask Splinter for one thing that benefits all of us.  
  
Mikey: You're right, Raph. There should be one thing that can benefit all of us without us fighting each other.  
  
Then they realize the AC is cranked up high.  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 1: FEVER!

Splinter is being blown by the AC. He then starts shaving down his fur.  
  
[Turtles]  
  
Raph, Donnie, Netta and Mikey were shivering while being under a heat lamp.  
  
Mikey: I hate Stage 1. Think hot stuff. Like pizza... Mozzarella... Pasta with meatballs...

Netta: Me too... I don't like Stage 1 at all...  
  
Donnie: We could use our Fire Pokemon to heat things up.  
  
Alolan Ninetales (over speaker): Sorry, guys. But we can't help you.  
  
Raph: Why not?!  
  
Quilava: Because we don't wanna get sick!  
  
Donnie: Oh right. They're in the Pokemon-only room...

Leo (wearing a blue coat): I told you guys to be prepared for something like this. (drinks hot chocolate)  
  
He then spits it out when he sees Splinter without fur.  
  
Splinter: It was time... to fan out... (falls flat)  
  
Suddenly, he starts growling and runs all over the place like a wild animal.  
  
Mikey: This must be Stage 2!

Netta: Anything but Stage 2!  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 2: WILD RAT MAN!

Raph: Everyone, put on your suits!  
  
Leo: Please don't eat us, dad! Eat Raph!  
  
Raph: What?!  
  
Leo: You have more meat then any of us!  
  
Raph: Why you...!  
  
Donnie: (as he's putting on the suit) You know what inspired me? I thought instead of using technology how about doing it in a simple way.  
  
Leo: Just get on with it and get that container you build!  
  
Donnie: Oh right! (presses button)  
  
The water stops flowing to have the container roll down. It hits Leo  
  
Raph: Now!  
  
They were able to get Splinter into the container.  
  
Donnie: Yes! I knew it would worked! The container is perfect for Rat Flu. And plus, having it in a sphere-shaped would fit the holes of the sewers.  
  
Leo: Whatever. At least pops is in there.

Netta: Right. Dad is much safer inside this container.

[Pokémon]  
  
Luxray: They seem to got it under control.  
  
Quilava: Um... Think again. He's out.  
  
Luxray: We should help them...  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Agree. Let's help them out.  
  
[Raph and Mikey]  
  
Raph: Remember, Mikey. We need to find dad. Don't let him destroy the suit.  
  
Mikey: Got it! Wish Rena was here...  
  
Raph: I know but we can do this ourselves. Just be careful.  
  
They looked around the messy room.  
  
Mikey: (hears something) Did you hear that?  
  
Raph: Yeah. Could that be...?  
  
He turns to see Splinter who has hearts for eyes.  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 3: CAPTAIN CUDDLE CAKES!

Mikey: Oh no! Now he's in Stage 3!  
  
Splinter: There's my favorite boys! Come give your father a hug.  
  
Raph: Run! (runs away) Don't let him touch you!  
  
Mikey: (screaming)  
  
[Leo and Donnie]  
  
Leo: These are so hard to breathe in.  
  
Donnie: Should've add a hole for breathing oxygen.  
  
Leo: Ya' think?  
  
Mikey: Run for your lives! Splinter is in Stage 3!

Leo and Netta: Not Stage 3! (runs)

Donnie: Don't leave me behind! (runs)  
  
Splinter: Come and give your dad a big hug.  
  
Raph: Suits on! Suits on! Leo, why did you take off the suit?!  
  
Leo: I'm not the only one! Donnie took his off too! (trips and runs again) What's that smell?  
  
Splinter: Here's a little something for my favorite son.  
  
Leo: Oh no you don't! I'm your least favorite! (screams)  
  
Leo gets quarantined.  
  
Luxray: Leo's down.  
  
Dragonite: Four more to go!  
  
Dedenne: So what's the next stage?  
  
Luxray: Stage 4 is... (dodges shurikens) Ninja Supreme.

Eevee: Oh great! Stage 4...

Male Voice: STAGE 4: NINJA SUPREME!

Alolan Ninetales: Everyone, stay on guard!  
  
Splinter in a ninja costume slashes Donnie, Mikey, and Raph's suits into pieces.  
  
Raph: This is bad.  
  
The lights turn off.  
  
Dedenne: The lights are off!  
  
Quilava: I got this. (makes flames out of the holes to make light) Much better.  
  
Raph: Keep your guard up, guys. He could be anywhere.  
  
Mikey: Huh? I think I found him!  
  
Donnie: Mikey, that's my butt you're touching.  
  
Mikey: Sorry! (pounces at Raph) I found dad!  
  
Raph: Let go of me!

Netta: That's Raph, Mikey. Not dad.

Mikey: Oh~... (jumps down) Sorry Raph!

Donnie uses his night vision goggles to find Splinter who is heading to his lab.  
  
Donnie: Not my lab... Ruby, come with me.  
  
Quilava: Um okay. (follows Donnie)  
  
Flareon: I'll light up the room for you! No worries!  
  
They headed to Donnie's lab.  
  
Donnie: I don't see him. Let's go in.  
  
Quilava: I have a bad feeling about this. He could be anywhere. And I mean anywhere in this stage.  
  
Donnie: Not as long as we're careful.  
  
But they got attacked by Splinter who was on the ceiling.  
  
Mikey: What was that?!  
  
Donnie: Nothing. I'm fine. I just got scratched by one of my inventions.  
  
Raph: There he is!  
  
Floatzel: With a microphone?  
  
Everyone: Oh no! Not this stage!  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 5: KAROAKE LOVE SONGS!

As Splinter starts singing, everyone except for Donnie covers their ears. Donnie then gets quarantined as well.  
  
Donnie: Oh, you're going to get squat from Splinter without ol' Donnie - NOT WITHOUT OLD DONNIE - I'm the brains of this operation!

Luxray: 2 down, 3 more to go.

Dragonite: Please stop this horrible singing!  
  
Quilava: He should be in his next stage.  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 6: FAN FICTION!

As Splinter plays it out, Mikey is writing it down on paper.  
  
Mikey: Keep it going, dad! This is great!  
  
Raph: And we have one more stage left!

Netta: This stage is my favorite! I love it when dad gets all geeky with Lou Jitsu.

Mikey sneezes thus being quarantined.

Salamance: And we have one more left. Make it count, Rapheal and Antoinetta!

Together: Right!

Netta: We won't let you down!

Raph: I'll make it count for everyone!  
  
Male Voice: STAGE 7: MUST SAY YES!

Netta: This is it... We're at the final stage... Which means we need to ask one thing from Splinter during this stage.

Raph: Remember, sis. We have to ask him the one thing that would benefit _all_ of us.

Netta: We already know what we want. Donnie wants uranium. Mikey wants a pizza oven. Leo wants some unicorn onesies. And I want a large chocolate fountain. But we don't know what you want from dad.

Raph: Oh right. (clears his throat) But Raph got this. Master Splinter, there's something I always wanted to ask you.  
  
Leo: You can do it, Raph-a-doodle. You are such a great leader. Even though things don't go your way. I still love you. So I'm gonna hug you until you love me!  
  
Dragonite: Concentrate, Raph!  
  
Raph: I know that.  
  
Donnie: Yessss... He must say yesssss...  
  
Raph: Shut it! Splinter, I wanna ask you something. There's one thing we always wanted.  
  
Leo: I can't do this anymore! (slashes curtains) Raph-a-doodle wants a hug because you're his favorite son ever!  
  
Pokemon: No!  
  
Raph: Leonardo, what have you done?!  
  
Splinter: I'll give him a hug.  
  
Raph: No! Don't get close to me, pops!  
  
Splinter hugs him which causes Raph to get the Rat Flu.  
  
Splinter: There you go. Now papa needs a bike.  
  
Male Pyroar: Well there's always next year.  
  
Dedenne: Next year?! (groans) I don't wanna do next year!

Netta: Whoo-hoo! I didn't get sick! There's still a chance! Master Splinter, we would like you to get us... get us... a pet! A pet that would be perfect for us. Pretty please?

Splinter: A pet? (thinks a bit before speaking up) I see... Well okay, sweetheart. I'll get a family pet.

Pokemon: A pet?!

Leo: Oh~ that's a great idea, Netta... A pet for us... I like that... Why didn't we think of that?

Raichu: Hey guys! We're back with new friends we would like you to- meet?  
  
Male Meowstic: Let me guess. They failed.  
  
Luxray: Big time.  
  
Dedenne: Where were you guys?!  
  
Raichu: We'll talk later! For now, we're gonna get whatever WE wanted since the Turtles have Rat Flu! You can take care of them after we ask them what we want individually.  
  
Faith: Well alright...


	15. Chapter 15

Turtles: (groans)  
  
Faith: No worries, everyone. I have some medicine.  
  
Donnie: Thank goodness...  
  
Flora: And natural remedies to take care of flus. I heard what your Pokemon about the Rat Flu and the one thing you wanted to ask your father for when he gets to Stage 7 and whatnot.  
  
Mikey: But we didn't get what we wanted...  
  
Raph: It was all Leo's fault.  
  
Leo: Now now... Let's not point fingers at each other. I know I messed up and I'm sorry, Raph-a-doodle.  
  
Raph: And stop calling me Raph-a-doodle!  
  
Audino: But it's a really cute name.  
  
Raph: Shut it! Well at least our Pokemon got what they wanted. Instead of us getting what _we_ wanted.  
  
Leo: Come here, big guy. I'll give you a big hug to make you feel better! (hugs Raph)  
  
Raph: Leo, let go! I don't need a hug!  
  
Leo: That's just the Rat Flu talking, Raph-a-doodle. I know you need a really big hug. I can tell...  
  
Lemon, Nightmare, Rena and Emerald (wearing the Fedora hat) came to the room.  
  
Raichu: We want to say thank you for getting the things we always wanted this year.  
  
Tsareena: So we brought something for all of you while you're recovering from the Rat Flu.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I brought some chocolate chip cookies I baked.  
  
Raichu: And some hot cocoa! Freshly made from the chocolate fountain you bought me!  
  
Tsareena: I made some nice sweaters so you can sleep comfortably.  
  
Male Meowstic: And I put music player with songs that would make you feel relaxed.  
  
Leo: Aw~, thank you guys... This is why we love you so much even though you get on our nerves at times.  
  
Male Meowstic: You are our partners so this is the least we can do.  
  
Leo: You are the best partners we can ask for. Now bring it here so we can give you a big hug!  
  
Raichu: I don't know about that...  
  
Flora: I know. (puts dust on them) It protects you from all contagious illnesses. That includes rat flu.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Thanks! And _now_ we can hug you.  
  
They pounce at them to give them a hug.  
  
Faith: (chuckles) That's so adorable.  
  
Flora: Yes it is... Pokemon and people bonding is always adorable.  
  
Faith: Agree.

Splinter and Netta enters the room.

Splinter: Hello, my sons. How are you all feeling?

Mikey: Still sick...

Splinter: Already know that. I'm very sorry I got you all sick. So Netta and I brought you a special gift. Netta?

Netta puts down an animal container and opens the door. A gray cat comes out of the container. Its front paws are brown while its back paws and tips of its ears are pink. A brown patch is over its right eye. Everyone begins to aw'd. 

Alolan Ninetales: We got a cat as our new pet. This was all Netta's idea.

Raph: A pet?! Why didn't Raph think of that?!

Netta: (chuckles) Don't worry, Raphie. There's always next year. Now anyways, while you guys are gonna be sick until the Rat Flu is completely gone, I'm gonna head to April's house to stay until it's gone. So text me when that happens! (leaves with Eevee)

Splinter: Flora and Faith here will take good care of you. If you need us, we'll be in the living room. (leaves with Aurora and Lief)

The Turtles groans due to the sickness.

[Scene: April's Apartment. April's bedroom. Netta was explaining to April about the Rat Flu.]

Netta: And because of dad, my brothers got sick and now I'm gonna stay here at your place until it's completely gone.

April: I see... Well don't worry, girl. You can stay here as long as you want! After all, you're my BFF!

Netta: I know, Apes. I just hope my brothers are gonna be okay...

Ampharos: They'll be fine.

April: Yeah! So there's nothing to worry about.

Netta: I'll try.

Eevee: So while we're here, we should play some video games!

April: Great idea! Let's head to my living room and we can play any game you want to play.

Netta: 'Kay!

The two head to the living room. Netta and Eevee sits down on the couch while April sets up the console. She plugs in two controllers and gives one to Netta. They begin playing a fighting game together. Though Netta was worried about her brothers, she was too focused on the game to defeat April.


	16. Chapter 16

[Scene: 3 days later. Afternoon. Lair. Donnie's lab. The Turtles have been recovered from the Rat Flu _and_ they have a new pet thanks to Netta. The latter returning from staying over in April's house while they were recovering from the Rat Flu. In Donnie's lab, he and his Pokemon are putting in the final touches to the newly built Turtle Tank.]

Donnie: And~ viola! It's finally finished after working for three days straight!

Skuntank: Without any breaks or resting.

Donnie: Sleep are for the weak! A true scientist must work no matter if they're sick or not!

Male Meowstic: Which is not really good. But anyways, we're finally finished with the Turtle Tank.

Donnie: And I made the keys for it! Let's put this in the garage.

They begin moving the Turtle Tank to the garage via a passageway that leads to the garage. Once they're at the garage, Donnie puts the Turtle Tank behind a white curtain.

Espeon: Now that everything's ready, we should get the others.

Donnie: Right! (places keys on the table) Star, Violet, you two are in charge of the keys. Make sure nobody tries to steal it while we're getting the others.

Luxray: Not to worry! You can totally trust us!

Skuntank: Yup. We'll keep an eye on the keys.

Donnie: I hope so. Now come on! We have to get my siblings!

While Donnie and his other Pokemon are getting the others, both Violet and Star immediately falls asleep. A few minutes later, a figure appeared. This figure saw the keys and grabs it. The figure enters the Turtle Tank and starts the engine. Star woke up from the noise and quickly enters the Turtle Tank before it drives off. Violet, however, didn't wake up from the noise. On the other side of the curtains, Donnie has gathered his brothers and sister in the garage.

Male Meowstic: Everyone is here, Donnie.  
  
Donnie: Great job, Emerald. I'm glad you all came here for a short notice.  
  
Raichu: Of course we did!  
  
Male Meowstic: We have something we want to show you.  
  
Leo: Let me guess. Is it the drill you made when we were fighting those Silverfish?  
  
Donnie: No. That's not it.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Lame!  
  
Male Meowstic: It's something we have build. So we would like to-  
  
Mikey: Is it a cooler, BIGGER drill?!  
  
Donnie: No it's not a drill! This is the big surprise! Emerald, Sputnik!  
  
The two pulls the curtain to reveal nothing but a tunnel.  
  
Mikey: Yay! A tunnel full of nothing! I'm so proud of you.  
  
Donnie: Huh?! What?  
  
Male Meowstic: The Turtle Tank! It's gone!  
  
Espeon: That shouldn't be possible. It was supposed to be here.  
  
Donnie: And we worked so hard to create a vehicle out of the Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy. Where's our Turtle Tank?! (spots Violet) Violet~!

Skuntank: Huh? (wakes up)

Donnie: Where is our Turtle Tank?!

Skuntank: The Turtle Tank? Well it's right... (realizes that the Turtle Tank is gone) here? Uh... I have no idea.

Meanwhile, it is revealed that Splinter is driving the Turtle Tank.  
  
Luxray: You like this, old man?  
  
Splinter: Of course! This is the most fun I had in ages! Now you sure this is okay?  
  
Luxray: Yes it is! He won't notice we took it. Now just drive this thing and keep your eyes on the road! Woohoo~!

[Turtles]  
  
Dragonite: We couldn't find anything!  
  
Salamance: Nothing at all.  
  
Raph: You tried your best. Return!  
  
Leo: You too, Red Moon!  
  
Grumpig: It's not here.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: It must be here somewhere.  
  
Tyrunt: But who would stole it?!  
  
Donnie: Someone we know for years...  
  
[April's Apartment]  
  
Donnie: (kicks the door) Alright you! Where's our Turtle Tank?!  
  
April: Hi Donnie, You have nine seconds to tell me why you just broke my door down.  
  
Leo: Someone took Donnie's Turtle Tank.  
  
April: Oh I see... And as your best friend, you naturally suspect me.  
  
Mikey: She gets it!  
  
Donnie: Oh don't give me that! I know you took it!  
  
April: Bella, give me the bat.  
  
Sylveon: Here you go. (gives her the bat)  
  
April: Thanks. Three. Two. One.  
  
[SCREAMING; FALLING]  
  
Donnie: Okay. She's innocent.  
  
Mikey: Sorry April! Movie night later?  
  
April: Your treat! (air kiss them before closing the window)  
  
Quilava: So now what?  
  
Donnie: I know! We should head to Maz's place. He might be the one who took my Turtle Tank! (stands up) Let's go!

[Meanwhile]  
  
Luxray: Splinter, stop!  
  
He stops the Turtle Tank.  
  
Splinter: What is wrong, Star?  
  
Luxray: I'm getting hungry.  
  
Splinter: Hm... I'm also a bit hungry from all this driving.  
  
Luxray: Good thing I took two jars of money from Lemon. He doesn't even notice I took it. So it should be enough to get a meal.  
  
Splinter: Alright. Please hurry up.  
  
Luxray: On it! (steps out of the Turtle Tank) I'll be right back! (closes door) Hm... What should we get? (looks around) I know! Some sushi should do it.  
  
She enters the sushi restaurant.  
  
Luxray: Hello there! I would like to have sushi to go.  
  
Cashier: What kind of sushi?  
  
Luxray: Some sushi rolls, crunchy rolls, and some dragon rolls please?  
  
Cashier: Please take your seat while we prepare your order.  
  
Star takes a seat.  
  
Luxray: After I pick up the meal, we're gonna drive again! Can't wait!  
  
Houndoom: Hey gorgeous!  
  
Luxray: (turns) What do you want?  
  
Houndoom: Just wanna chat. So~ have any plans tonight?  
  
Luxray: I'm just driving with the old man. Showing him a good time of his life!  
  
Houndoom: That sounds lame.  
  
Luxray: It's NOT lame! He's having a great time! And if you don't believe me, we can fight about it outside.  
  
Houndoom: I don't feel like fighting. But if you wanna hang out instead of that old man, that could be arranged.  
  
[POOF]  
  
Houndoom: Huh? Oh hubba hubba! Wait for me! (runs after female Houndoom)  
  
???: You okay, Luxray?  
  
Luxray: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks. But who are you?

[Maz's Apartment]

Donnie kicks down Mas's door.

Donnie: Alright you! Where's our Turtle Tank?!

Mazon (pajama outfit): Eh? What are you talking about?

Donnie: Don't play dumb with me, drama king! I know you took our Turtle Tank so you can cause some drama!

Mazon: Excuse me? I would never do something like that.

Donnie: Oh really! Then you won't mind if we search your apartment! Go go go!

They begin looking around Mazon's apartment. But there was no luck. They didn't find the keys.

Mazon: See? I didn't take your Turtle Tank. Now please leave before my family sees you.

The siblings all leave Mazon's apartment empty-handed.

Donnie: So if April didn't take nor did Mazon, I bet there's one more person that would definitely had taken our Turtle Tank. To Resaunna!

Tsareena: But without kicking the door open! (pauses) He isn't gonna listen is he?

Eevee: Not at all.


	17. Chapter 17

[Scene: Night. Resaunna's Apartment. The siblings arrived to Resaunna's place. Donnie once again kicked her door open. His brothers and sister immediately starts searching the place.]

Donnie: Alright Resaunna! We know you took our Turtle Tank!

Resaunna: Wha? You accusing me of something I clearly didn't do?

Male Meowstic: We already marked down April and Mazon. They didn't take the Turtle Tank. So you're the last one we know who could've take our Turtle Tank.

Resa: I see... Look I don't have your Turtle Tank.

Netta: It's true! She's all clear!

Resa: See?

Donnie: (sighs) Seems like you're innocent. Now that you're cleared, who could've stole our Turtle Tank?

Resaunna: Well instead of accusing someone of something they didn't do, why not have a detective to help you with this case?

Male Meowstic: A detective?

Fraxure: Yeah a detective! That way you won't be going around accusing people of the things they didn't even do!

Raph: I agree with them. We should get ourselves a detective. Mad Dogs, let's go!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Resaunna: (sighs) They're a bunch of idiots... But that's what I like about them. (chuckles to herself)

Netta: So Don, how exactly are we gonna find a detective?

Donnie: Oh don't worry about that. (sarcastic voice) We'll randomly find a detective somewhere during our investigation to find the thief!

Leo: So~ where should we head now?

Raichu: Maybe Run of the Mill? I bet there's someone who might know who took the Turtle Tank.

Male Meowstic: Great idea, Lemon. Let's head to Run of the Mill.

They headed to the alleyway with a graffiti of two skulls side by side. Raph uses a hand gesture to summon a portal.

Raph: Okay, Leo. Do your thing.  
  
Leo: The ol' "using my charms to get information from a pizza place" trick. Watch and learn, babies.

Raichu: Hello, Senor. Keeping your head attach? (chuckles) Just kidding. I'm messing with you. Look, have you seen a Turtle Tank around lately?  
  
Skeleton: Teddy Bear Town coupon? (crumbles up) That's nice. Now go away.  
  
Leo: (walks away) Hello, one-eye mutant. Have you seen- ugh! Why hi there, little baby. Have you- (screams) Oh come on!

Donnie: Enough of your stupid routine!  
  
Julia: Hey boys! What's the commotion?

Netta: Hey Julia! Julia: So what's the problem?  
  
Donnie: Some wise guy had stolen our Turtle Tank! So someone better speak up or I'll tear this place apart!  
  
Julia: Calm down, Donnie... You're overreacting.  
  
Donnie: Then do you know who did this?! Have you seen a large vehicle?  
  
Julia: Nope. Sorry, guys. I haven't met anyone with a large-looking vehicle.  
  
Skeleton: Let's calm down. This is a respectful establishment.  
  
Mikey: No worries. We're not cops or anything like that.  
  
Skeleton: You're not cops?

The skeleton throws the siblings out of Run of the Mill.

Netta: Well that was rude...

Eevee: Super rude!

Raichu: Oh nice one, Donnie! We got thrown out thanks to you!

Donnie: Don't blame me on this! I was simply doing it to get someone to confess their crimes.

Raichu: And your behavior got us thrown out!

While Lemon and Donnie are arguing, the portal opens and a mutant came out of it.

???: Are you alright? (they look up) Are you hurt?

Mikey: Nah we're fine.

???: That's good to hear. They shouldn't have thrown you out like that.

Leo: I know right? Talk about being rude. Anyways, the name's Leonardo. And these are my bros Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and our sis Antoinetta!

Mikey: We're the Mad Dogs! Heroes of New York!

Netta: Well we're actually rookie heroes.

???: I see... My name is Borlock Holmes. I'm a detective.

Leo: A detective? What a coincidence! Donnie did say that we would randomly find a detective.

Donnie: I was being sarcastic, 'Nardo.

Leo: Whatever.

Borlock: Uh yes... Well anyways, I heard you're looking for a Turtle Tank. Am I right?

Donnie: Yes! My poor baby has been kidnapped by a thief!

Borlock: Did you know who did it?

Raph: Nope! In fact, we were accusing our closest friends of stealing the Turtle Tank!

Mikey: Donnie was doing the accusations the most out of all of us.

Borlock: I see... Hm... Does your Turtle Tank have something to tell you where it is?

Donnie: Oh yeah! (takes out Tech-Bo) I forgot that I have installed a shopping cart protocol. (presses the red button) Once it's stopped, we'll use my tracking protocol to track down the Turtle Tank and hopefully catch that thief!

[Scene: Splinter. The Turtle Tank suddenly stops moving.]

Splinter: Hey, why did it stop?!  
  
Computer Voice: The shopping cart protocol has been activated.  
  
Luxray: Darn it! I completely forgot!  
  
Ruby: What is the shopping cart protocol?  
  
Luxray: It's a stupid program in which the Turtle Tank is stopped when it reaches a certain perimeter. I completely forgot Donnie install it!  
  
Splinter steps out of the Turtle Tank.  
  
Splinter: I'll go fix it! You stay here.  
  
Henry: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
As Splinter tries to fix the engine, a food truck appear.  
  
???: Need some help, lad?  
  
Splinter: Huh? (turns around) Who are you?  
  
Meat Sweats: Just a fellow driving around. Seems like you're having some trouble. Need some help?  
  
Splinter: I don't need your help. I can handle this myself.  
  
Meat Sweats: I see... Well maybe you would like a meal. I have something you would love to eat. Only with the finest ingredients money can buy.  
  
Splinter: Hm... Okay. I guess I can have something to eat. I did eat sushi but I'm still hungry.  
  
Meat Sweats: Excellent! And I can make a killer dessert.  
  
[Turtles]  
  
Grumpig: So are we there yet?  
  
Donnie: Not yet, Onyx. Just be patient.  
  
Mikey: Whoa, are we gonna need a protractor?  
  
Donnie: No…  
  
Mikey: An abacus?  
  
Donnie: Literally never.  
  
Mikey: A calculator?  
  
Donnie: I don't understand what's on your mind sometimes.

Borlock: Is that it over there?

They all look to see the Turtle Tank.

Everyone: Whoa~!

Netta: That's the Turtle Tank?!

Eevee: It looks awesome!

Male Meowstic: Why thank you. We worked very hard on it.

Raichu: You did a great job, Donnie!  
  
Grumpig: Snazzy ride! Can't believe you actually build this thing!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: With a little help of course.  
  
Raichu: But why is Splinter here?  
  
Donnie: Oh I should've known it would be him!

Netta: What a troublemaker! Stealing your Turtle Tank for, perhaps, a joyride.

Midday Lycanroc: And isn't that Meat Sweats down there?  
  
Raichu: Oh no! If Meat Sweats is here, then he's gonna eat Splinter! We gotta get down there and save him!  
  
[Splinter]  
  
Meat Sweats puts butter on Splinter's head and starts rubbing on his head.  
  
Splinter: (sighs) This is so relaxing.  
  
Meat Sweats: Of course it is.  
  
Splinter: Hm... I was thinking of a restaurant... (eats) that you can eat your way in due to cheese... (eats) I called it "Cheese World." But my sons thinks that's a stupid idea.  
  
Grumpig: You have sons?  
  
Splinter: Yes! Four to be exact! And a human daughter as well.  
  
Meat Sweats: Red, Orange, Blue, Yellow and Purple?  
  
Splinter: You know their names!  
  
Meat Sweats: Because they're outside right now.  
  
Splinter: What?! They can't know I took the tank! (puts Meat Sweats on the driver's seat) You steer I pedal! We need to get outta here as fast as we can! (presses pedal)

The two starts driving away from the group.

Donnie: (growling) Everyone, get inside the Turtle Tank right now!

Everyone: Right!  
  
[Meat Sweats and Splinter]  
  
Grumpig: So you took the tank from your son? We did some bad things in our lives but you're a wild animal!  
  
Splinter: I'm not like that. Purple is a monster! He fries the TV to which there's only education shows! That's why I can't be caught no matter what.  
  
Donnie: I know you're in there! Dad, I can see your tail! Oh papa, if you surrender now, there shan't be any consequences.  
  
Splinter: That is a lie! I taught him that one.  
  
Raph: You're with a dangerous mutant, pop. Meat Sweats just want to eat you!  
  
Splinter: Your name is Meat Sweats?!  
  
Grumpig: Actually, his real name is Rupert.  
  
Splinter: Oh~ I suggest going with Meat Sweats.

Netta: We need to stop that truck! Brownie, use Shadow Ball!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!

Rupert's Grumpig: Oh no you don't! (hops on the roof) Shadow Ball)

{BOOM}

Netta: That didn't work.

Donnie: Not to worry. I'll just use the boom cannon!  
  
But before he could do that, Leo stops him.  
  
Leo: Donnie, dad is in that thing.  
  
Donnie: Can I go semi-lethal?  
  
Quartet: (growls softly)  
  
Donnie: You never let me shine!

Midday Lycanroc: Then we should use the grappling hooks.  
  
Donnie: Good idea. Activate the grappling hooks, Sky!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Right! (presses button)  
  
The grappling hooks latches to Meat Sweats' truck.  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): We have a problem!  
  
Grumpig: That's right, Pigallia!  
  
Raichu: You have nowhere to run!  
  
Mikey: Now give us our dad back or else!  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): With pleasure. Cue the hatches!  
  
Meat Sweats presses a button to open the truck to its side.  
  
Meat Sweats: Let's unleash the flavor. (grabs snake) Pigallia, distract them while I suck the juices out of this snake!  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): Got it! Zen Headbutt!  
  
Raichu: I got this, Leo! (pounces) Giga Impact!  
  
Grumpig: (grunts)  
  
Raichu: (grunts) That hurts!  
  
Leo's Grumpig: I got this one! Shadow Ball!  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): Shadow Ball!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Raichu: Careful with the Shadow Ball!  
  
Leo's Grumpig: I'm trying to! Now shut up and focus on the battle!  
  
Meat Sweats: Now have some of this! (starts spitting acid)  
  
Leo: Watch out!  
  
The acid got in contact with the metal bars which causes it to erode.  
  
Raichu: That isn't good!  
  
Ruby: Hold on, fellas! Ruby Caramel will save ya'! (presses button)  
  
The chains let go of the truck.  
  
Leo: Thanks...  
  
Ryuko: Midnight Lycanroc, let's use Rock Throw!  
  
Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): Not a chance! Psychic! (stops Rock Throw) Have these back as well! (throws rocks at them)  
  
Henry: Now what?  
  
Luxray: Mikey, try to connect the truck with the Turtle Tank!  
  
Mikey: You got it! (uses Kusari-Fundo to grab onto the truck)  
  
Leo: That's better. Meat Sweats, is this the best you can do? Give me your best shot.  
  
Grumpig (Pigallia): He's mocking us!  
  
Meat Sweats: I'll give him the best shot. (starts spitting acid)  
  
Leo tries to open the portal until he was able to create one.  
  
Leo: Got it!  
  
Meat Sweats gets acid in his eyes.  
  
Luxray: Bull's-eye!

Leo: Hmph! I knew it would work eventually.

Henry: (puts on gloves) Mikey, hold these strings. They're strong enough to hold your arm.  
  
Mikey: Okay! (grabs strings) Now what?!  
  
Henry: Just watch.  
  
The strings on the other glove begins to grow as it stretches to the cages. He then pulls it to release all the mutants.  
  
Grumpig: Our ingredients! Now you're gonna get it buster!  
  
Meat Sweats: Whatever! Let's just get outta here!  
  
Raph was able to stop the Turtle Tank to save the mutants from being squished.  
  
Raph: Whew...  
  
Then Meat Sweats throws Splinter out of the truck before driving away.  
  
Splinter: Meat Sweats, come back! Please! (turns to the others as he chuckles nervously)  
  
Donnie: Dad, what you did was completely irresponsible and reckless! That's it! You are watching the "Science of Chairs" Channel for a month young man! Follow by the "Long Division" Channel and the "Memorizing Pi" Channel! SPOILER ALERT: The 99th digit is 7! And as for you, Star! You're joining him because of your actions as well!  
  
Luxray: You can't be serious!  
  
Donnie: I am serious! I had never seen you be so bad like this! I need to do extra measures to make you behave! And besides, you're supposed to stop dad from grabbing the keys! Not join him on a crazy joyride!  
  
Luxray: Oh yeah?!  
  
Donnie: And what are you gonna do about it?!  
  
Luxray: This! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Everyone: (screaming in pain)

Luxray: See ya. (runs off)

Donnie: (growling) STAR~! Come back here right now! (chases after Star)

Borlock: Case closed. (chuckles)

Netta: Yup... (sighs) Now let's just head back home and do some relaxation...

Everyone: Yeah...


	18. Chapter 18

[Scene: Morning. Lair. Living Room. Splinter and Star were forced to watch some educational shows by Donnie due to their behavior last night.]

Alolan Ninetales: I am highly disappointed of you, Master Splinter. How could you take Donnie's Turtle Tank and use it for a fun ride. Your reckless behavior could've gotten yourself killed. Do you understand the consequences of your actions?  
  
Splinter: I do, Aurora. Now me and Star have to watch Education shows!  
  
Luxray: It's totally unfair!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: This is what you get for your reckless and irresponsible behavior. I hope tonight is a big lesson for both of you. (walks away) When there's an action, there's always a reaction. Whether it's good or bad, it will have consequences.  
  
Splinter and Luxray: (groans)  
  
[Scene: Donnie's Lab. Donnie and his Pokemon are cleaning away the acid that Meat Sweats had spit out from his mouth.]  
  
Male Meowstic: There. The acid is all clean... But I can't believe Splinter and Star took the Turtle Tank right under our noses.  
  
Donnie: I know right? This has been a crazy night. But I'm just glad dad's okay and my Turtle Tank is in great shape. That's all it matters. 'Cause I don't what we'll do if dad wasn't around.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Agree. But I think you were too harsh on Splinter.  
  
Donnie: Well he did this to himself. If he didn't take the Turtle Tank without my knowledge none of this had happened.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: And we understand. I'm just hoping HE understands that for every action there's a reaction to it. And every reaction has a consequence like this.  
  
Donnie: True. I absolutely agree with you, Sky. I'll unfried the TV once the whole month is over. And I'll apologize to him for being a little too harsh on him.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: That's the spirit, Don. (chuckles)

Donnie: Yeah...

[Living Room]

Netta: Hey dad! (sits on the floor on the left side of his chair) How is the punishment?

Splinter: Horrible.

Netta: Well that's what you get for taking the Turtle Tank for a joyride. What were you thinking?! We were looking around to see who could've took the Turtle Tank. We even blame April, Resa and Maz for taking it.

Splinter: Oh~... Um sorry about that. (chuckles nervously) I didn't mean to make you all worried.

Eevee: Then why did you take the Turtle Tank for?

Splinter: Well~, I wanted to have some fun to myself.

Netta: But you could've been seriously hurt!

Eevee: Or Meat Sweats turning you into rat stew!

Splinter: That's not gonna happen! You know I'm a great ninja master.

Netta: Still! Would you please promise you won't do something like that again? (using the puppy eyes' trick) Pretty please~?!

Splinter: (sighs) Fine... I promise not to go on a joyride again.

Netta: Yay! (hugs him and leaves with Brownie)

Splinter: (sighs and starts thinking) I'm not gonna survive this at all...


	19. Chapter 19

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Living Room. The Turtles and Netta are watching a Jupiter Jim film. Leo eating a cup of noodles with a pair of chopsticks. Splinter enters the living room and calls out to them. When Leo turns, his face turns to shock. Dropping the chopsticks to the noodles.]

Splinter: You boys ready for training?

Everyone: Uh...

Splinter: I'm feeling a little draft.  
  
Raichu: Splinter seriously needs a new robe.  
  
Male Meowstic: Agree. A mold is growing a mold.  
  
Tsareena: Disgusting!  
  
Splinter then does jumping jacks which causes the others to scream in terror.

Raichu: We need to leave! Now!

They all rush out of the living room and heads to the garage. Raph quickly closes the garage door shut as everyone starts panting.

Netta: I can't believe we saw daddy's undies!

Mikey: My eyes are burned...

Tsareena: It was a horrendous sight!

Male Meowstic: Agree. But anyways, I think we should get Splinter a new robe. Like Lemon said earlier.

Raichu: Raight! A new robe that would cover Splinter's horrible body!

Leo: Where exactly are we gonna get one?

Male Meowstic: (looks through his phone) I got it. There is one store we can go to. (shows them his phone) Russ' Short, Hairy & Surly Clothing at Times Square.

Raichu: What a coincidence! We should head there raight now!

Donnie: Using the Turtle Tank as transportation. Also updated the security so papa won't be able to steal it for a joyride again.

Tsareena: But I think we should go tomorrow.

Raichu: Good idea.

Midnight Lycanroc: So team, let's head to Times Square tomorrow!

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: Next Day. Afternoon. Times Square. Jeanette and Sapphire are at the arcades.]

Jeanette: The arcade... Can't believe we're here!  
  
Sapphire: Yeah! But why do you wanna go here when we're supposed to do some shopping?  
  
Jeanette: Well Gem, I wanna try out the DDR game.  
  
Sapphire: Oh okay! But there sure is a crowd around it. We should check it out!  
  
Jeanette: Right!  
  
[CROWD CHEERING]  
  
Charlotte: I won again! Does everyone else wants to challenge me to a DDR match?! Anybody?! Any takers?  
  
Jeanette: I do! (steps up)  
  
Salazzle: Looky here. We have another challenger. State your name.  
  
Jeanette: Jeanette Constello. I'm here for sightseeing when me and Gem notice the crowd in the arcade. And I decided to challenge you.  
  
Charlotte: Ha! Don't make me laugh. Nobody beats me in this game. I'm a champ of many DDR competitions all over New York.  
  
Jeanette: We'll see about that.  
  
Sapphire: Go, Jeanette! I know you can do it, girl!  
  
Jeanette: (nods) So let's play!  
  
Charlotte: Game on!

[Raph]  
  
Quilava: There's so many people here.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What do you suspect, Ruby?! This is Times Square! One of the most popular places to visit in New York!  
  
Male Pyroar: And has a lot of mascots. But we aren't here for sightseeing. We're here on a mission.  
  
Donnie (inside Turtle Tank): This is so exciting! Our first exploration mission in daylight!  
  
Mikey: I do like the hippo costume. But I still think my trench coat idea would've worked.  
  
Tsareena: Right.  
  
Male Meowstic: There's the shop. We have to get there without anything going wrong.  
  
Mikey: You have to get there! My eyes depends on it!

Raph: Don't worry! Raph got this!

[COMPUTER BEEPING]  
  
Tsareena: It's from April.  
  
It was a meme of a hippo with the head of the 1987 series Raphael, pooping cookies.  
  
Mikey: Wow! April's memes are so lit!  
  
Donnie: Never thought I would like this one but I do now!  
  
Raph: No worries, Lemon. I totally got this. You just need some faith in me. And I have my team that would head me to the right direction! (stops)  
  
Donnie: Oh no. Raph, you're allergic to peanut butter. Get away from the peanut butter ice cream! Now now now!  
  
Raph avoids the boy (Timmy) holding the ice cream.  
  
Quilava: That was a close one. If you were to get in contact with the peanut butter ice cream, you would've been breaking in hives and you'll be itching. Extremely itchy.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don't be such a worrywart, Ruby! Raph knows he has to avoid peanut butter! You don't need to remind him the effects of his allergy!  
  
Quilava: I'm just making sure he's okay. Sometimes I worried that he might hurt himself or worse.  
  
Raph: I know you're looking out for me. But as the oldest and biggest, Raph can take care of himself! But I do appreciate you looking out for my well-being.  
  
Quilava: You're welcome, Raph. Now we can't be sidetracked. We need to get Russ' Clothing, get the robe for Splinter, and get outta here before anybody notice.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Easy-peazy! We got this in the bag!  
  
Raph then bumps into a mascot.  
  
Raph: Sorry about that. |...| Pardon me?  
  
The mascot walks away.  
  
Dragonite: Well that was weird.  
  
Male Pyroar: Very weird. Now let's head to that shop.  
  
But when Raph reach to his pockets, there was nothing inside.  
  
Flareon: (gasps) Raph, your wallet! Where is it?!  
  
Raph: It was here. I know I put it here. Excuse me, have you seen my wallet? It's red with a skull in front with the Teddy Bear Town coupon inside?  
  
Donnie: Did he said he lost his wallet?  
  
Raph: No! I didn't lose my wallet! (whispers) Have you seen my wallet?  
  
Raichu: He did lose it! Great! This is just great! Now how are we supposed to get Splinter a new robe now?!  
  
Tsareena: Shut up, Lemon! You know he can't handle things under pressure.  
  
Male Meowstic: He hates it more when we mention it.  
  
Raichu: But how do you supposed he get the money back huh!  
  
Tsareena: It'll be fine. Let's just stop this before it gets out of control!  
  
Then they all started to talk at once.  
  
Raph: Shut up. Stop talking!  
  
He bumps into someone which causes his mask to come out to reveal his face.  
  
Quilava: Oh no!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What have you done?!  
  
Flareon: It's all over! I can't watch!  
  
Raph: Um... Uh... Uh... I uh...  
  
Woman: Nice costume! Are you that hippo-turtle meme?!  
  
Raph: No. I mean, yes. Yes I am. I mean,... What is the meme again?  
  
Everyone points up to the screen where the meme of a hippo with the head of the 1987 series Raphael, pooping cookies appears.  
  
Quilava: Look at that. There really is a meme. I can see the resemblance.  
  
Woman: Please take a picture with my baby! (gives Raph the baby) He loves memes! (takes picture) Thank you! (grabs baby and gives Raph a dollar bill)  
  
Raph: Um lady? You had misplace your dollar in my hand.  
  
Leo: Just go with it, Raph. That way we can get the money you lost.

Netta: Yeah! Just go with the flow, big bro!

Raph: I didn't lose the money!  
  
Woman 2: Can we also take pictures with your Pokemon as well?!  
  
Flareon: Sure! We love being on camera! We'll take any amount of money you have in those pockets in exchange for taking pictures with the hippo-turtle and his Pokemon team!  
  
Quilava: What?!  
  
Flareon: Go with the flow. At least we're gonna get money to buy Splinter that robe.  
  
Quilava: True... Guess we don't have much choice.  
  
Flareon: That's the spirit! And also, we take cash only, people! No credit cards! Just cash!  
  
Raph and his Pokemon Team starts taking pictures with people as they give them money to put inside the hippo mask hat.  
  
Raph: We're available for birthday parties AND during quinceaneras!

Midnight Lycanroc: So call us.

Atomic Lass: Why are you giving this guy money? Memes have come and go but we mascots were always here for you.  
  
Flareon: We know that! We're just making enough money for someone!  
  
Atomic Lass: Let's show them their place, boys! (takes out Pokeball)  
  
Sergeant Woodpecker: Right, Atomic Lass! (takes out Pokeball) We'll teach you a big lesson about messing with our turf!  
  
The mascots throw their Pokeballs to reveal their Pokemon: Vigoroth (Sergeant Woodpecker), Lopunny (Atomic Lass), Watchog (Robot Vampire), Stoutland (Joey the Junkyard Dog)  
  
Vigoroth: Looks like we have ourselves a new target.  
  
Flareon: Vigoroth, Lopunny, Watchog and Stoutland?! Ha! We can take them on!  
  
Lopunny: We're not gonna fight you.  
  
Male Pyroar: You're not gonna fight us?  
  
They started to pick on Raph and his Pokemon.  
  
Leo: No way. Nobody picks on Raph... except us.  
  
Male Meowstic: We should dress up and help him.  
  
Tsareena: Right! Let's help him in style!

Eevee: Times Square style!

They put on things from the Turtle Tank and heads out.  
  
Donnie: (presses button to close the door as he whistles the 1987 TMNT theme song)  
  
Male Meowstic: Now we can head out.  
  
Donnie: Right.  
  
Leo: The snazzy alien turtles are here!  
  
Raph: Yea-a-a-ah!  
  
Lopunny: Now we're even.  
  
Vigoroth: What should we do?  
  
Donnie: I can't believe I'm meeting Atomic Lass in person.  
  
Male Meowstic: You can fanboy later. We have bigger things to do.  
  
Raichu: Okay, so if you're not gonna step aside, we'll have a dance-off!  
  
Male Meowstic: Dance-off?! Oh no! I don't do dancing! Let alone dancing in front of people!  
  
Lopunny: I do love a good dance-off. Let's do it!  
  
Atomic Lass: I agree! We'll show you what we're made off!  
  
Raph: Mikey?  
  
Mikey: Donnie?  
  
Donnie: On it. Activate DJ mode.  
  
The battleshell becomes a DJ desk top.  
  
Mikey: Let's begin!  
  
They begin to dance as the crowd becomes bigger and bigger.  
  
Jeanette: That's a large crowd!  
  
Charlotte: It must be something interesting.  
  
Sapphire: Let's check it out!  
  
They pushed through the crowd to see the Turtles, the mascots, and their Pokémon dancing.  
  
Sapphire: Whoa! They're awesome!  
  
Jeanette: So cool!  
  
Charlotte: Nice dance moves.  
  
Gardevoir: Moonblast!  
  
Tsareena: (spins) Magical Leaf!  
  
Male Meowstic: With a dash of Psybeam!  
  
[SPARKLE]  
  
Tsareena: Try 'hem apples!  
  
Lopunny: Vigoroth, Watchog, let's go.  
  
Vigoroth and Watchog: Right!  
  
Lopunny: Bounce! (jumps up) Sweet Kiss! (blow air kisses)  
  
Vigoroth: Icy Wind! (freezes hearts) Now Watchog!  
  
Watchog: (jumps forward) Fire Punch! (punches frozen hearts)  
  
[SPARKLE]  
  
Lopunny: Can you do something better?  
  
Mikey: Yes we can!  
  
Mikey uses a smokebomb and the Turtles then appears on the balcony as the meme begins to play.  
  
Male Meowstic: There's still more.  
  
The Turtles begins to dance. After that, they jump down and the battleshell with the hippo mask full of money flies to them.  
  
Jeanette: Now that was amazing!  
  
Sapphire: You guys rock! Woo~! Do more of that dancing!  
  
Lopunny: Now what?  
  
Atomic Lass: I know. (throws hammer)  
  
Donnie dodges the hammer. Atomic Lass tries to get the Tech-Bo from Donnie but the rocket hammer was acivated which causes Donnie to accidentally knock the mask out of her head.  
  
[GASP]  
  
Donnie: Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was completely accidental.  
  
But she stands up and reveals her face as the same mascot that had bumped into Raph earlier.  
  
Flareon: That's the same one that bumped Raph!  
  
Then the hammer opens up to reveal valuables including Raph's wallet/  
  
Male Pyroar: Wait a minute. They have been stealing valuables from people!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: They're just a couple of thieves!  
  
Gardevoir: They must be punish for their crimes.  
  
Tsareena: Calm down, Melon.  
  
Lopunny: Looks like the gig is up.  
  
Watchog: Enough games! Time to get serious!  
  
They revealed their true faces as Mutant Cockroaches. Everyone except for Jeanette, Sapphire, and Charlotte screams and runs away.  
  
Charlotte: Now that's freaky.  
  
Robot Vampire: You're not the only mutants in New York!  
  
Raichu: Oh great! Now they know they're actually mutants!  
  
Grumpig: I was getting bored with the dance-off. But at least we got enough money to get the robe right?  
  
Espeon: We'll worry about that once we defeat these guys.  
  
Grumpig: Right~...  
  
Raph: (opens his wallet) Hey, where's my coupon?!  
  
Sergeant Woodpecker: You mean this coupon?!  
  
Raph: Yeah! That's mine! Give it back to me!  
  
Sergeant Woodpecker: Sure thing, softie. (rips coupon in pieces) Here you go. (blows it to his face)  
  
Raph: (growling) Nobody messes with my Teddy Bear Town! (punches Sergeant Woodpecker)  
  
Donnie: You three should run somewhere safe! We can handle this!  
  
Sapphire: Huh?  
  
Jeanette: But we want to help you guys.  
  
Sapphire: Yeah! We can handle them too!  
  
Leo: (dodges) But you don't have anything to defend yourselves, ladies. Not to worry. Leon here is going to protect you. (gets kicked to a cart stand) Ow...  
  
Sapphire: Thanks but no thanks! Now what should we do?  
  
Charlotte: Not like weapons are gonna fall right out of the sky.  
  
Just like that, three weapons (Magic Staff, Guandao, and Bolas) falls behind them.  
  
Salazzle: And look at that. Weapons DID fall off from the sky.  
  
Charlotte: I was being sarcastic! Not literally! What else is gonna fall from the sky?! A grand piano?! (looks up and around) Nothing. I wonder what they can do.  
  
Sapphire: (picks up Guandao) Well let's help them out! They seem to be struggling! And with these weapons, we could be a huge help.  
  
Charlotte: Good idea. You guys take care of their Pokemon. We'll handle those mutants as they called it.  
  
Slurpuff: Right! Let's do this! (runs off)  
  
Tsareena: (dodges Ice Punch) Have some Magical Leaf!  
  
Lopunny: Icy Wind! Nice try but that won't work with me. Ice...  
  
Slurpuff: Sunny Day!  
  
Lopunny: What?! My Ice Punch!  
  
Tsareena: Now's my turn! Solar... Beam~!  
  
Lopunny: (screams and faints)  
  
Slurpuff: We did it!  
  
Tsareena: Thanks for the help, Slurpuff.  
  
Slurpuff: Anytime!  
  
Leo: (grunts) That hurts...  
  
Joey: Time to put you down, turtle! (charges)  
  
Sapphire: Fat chance!  
  
When she puts the guandao to the ground, water is absorb into it.  
  
Sapphire: Take this! (slashes Joey with water slash) Eh? That was weird. I never thought it could do that. (smiles) Awesome!  
  
Mikey: You give mutant cockroach robots a bad name!  
  
Mikey was able to defeat Robot Vampire.  
  
Mikey: I did it!  
  
Jolteon: But look out!  
  
Mikey: Huh?!  
  
Watchog: Aqua... (gets captured by the bolas covered in blue flames) Tail?! (screams and faints)  
  
Charlotte: That should hold him.  
  
Mikey: Nice shot!  
  
Charlotte: Thanks.  
  
Meanwhile, Donnie and Emerald are climbing up with Atomic Lass chasing after them.  
  
Atomic Lass: You're not escaping THAT easily!  
  
Donnie: Can we talk it out? I don't really wanna fight you because I'm your big fan and I don't wanna hurt my idol.  
  
Jeanette: I should follow them! But how? (twirls magic staff) Maybe this staff could help. Hm... I gotta believe in myself. I wish I can climb up.  
  
The magic staff begins to glow pink and gives Jeanette spider legs on her back.  
  
Jeanette: Whoa! Spider legs... Didn't expect that. But can be useful. Time to climb up! (climbs up after them)  
  
Vigoroth: Focus Punch!  
  
Raichu: (dodges) Is that the best you can do?! Disarming Voice~!  
  
Vigoroth: (screams) That hurts!  
  
Raichu: And then I'll use-  
  
Jeanette's Gardevoir: Magical Leaf!  
  
Raichu: Huh?! Um okay. Then I'll use Volt~ Tackle!  
  
Vigoroth: Huh? (screams and faints)  
  
Raichu: And that's how you do it my way!  
  
Jeanette's Gardevoir: With my help of course.  
  
Raichu: Right... I know that.  
  
Stoutland: Hold still, will you?! Thunderbolt!  
  
Vaporeon: (dodges) Water Gun!  
  
Espeon: Psybeam!  
  
Stoutland: (jumps) Aerial Ace!  
  
Vaporeon and Espeon: (grunts in pain)  
  
Stoutland: Ice Fang!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Oh no you don't! Accelerock! (attacks Stoutland)  
  
Stoutland: (growling) You'll pay for that! Take Down!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Stone Edge!  
  
Stoutland: (screams and faints)  
  
Vaporeon: Thanks, Sky.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Anything for my friends.  
  
Soon, they were able to defeat the mascots and their Pokemon.  
  
Sapphire: We did it! We defeat those no-good mascots!  
  
Raph: And now we have enough money to get pop a present!  
  
Charlotte: That's nice and all. I should be heading back home. But (writes down phone number) here's my number so you can call me anytime. And by the way, I'm Charlotte.  
  
Jeanette: I'm Jeanette.  
  
Sapphire: Sapphire Gemastar! At your service!  
  
Donnie: I would like to say thanks for helping us. Now we should be buying the robe and we'll head home. We can take you two home.  
  
Jeanette: That would be nice. Thank you.  
  
Leo: No problemo, ladies. (chuckles)  
  
[Lair]  
  
Splinter: Ah, what is this? (opens box to reveal a robe) My children, this is a wonderful gift. The silky attire goes smoothly on my fur. It is very exquisite. I shall wear it on special occasion.  
  
Raph: What?  
  
Mikey: Huh?  
  
Leo: Huh?  
  
Netta: Are you kidding me?!  
  
Splinter: Now who's up for training?! (starts punching the air) Can't wait to do some training with you boys and girl!  
  
Mikey and Raichu: My eyes!  
  
Raichu: It burns! So much!

Eevee: I can't look.

Netta: Why oh why?!


	20. Chapter 20

[Scene: Night. Lair. Atrium. The siblings came out of their rooms. All tired and exhausted yet couldn't fall asleep.]

Raph: Seems like everyone couldn't sleep.

Leo: Ya think? Thanks to daddy we can't sleep without thinking about him in his undies!

Netta: It was so disturbing... Like very disturbing...

Mikey: Man I'm tired...

Donnie: Same here, Micheal. (yawns)

Raph: We're all tired... So how about we just go out and do whatever we want by ourselves? And when we feel tired enough, we can come back here and get some good night sleep. (yawns) Okay?

Leo: (yawns) Alright. Sounds good to me.

Mikey: Yup!

Donnie: I agree.

Netta: (nods) Good idea, big bro.

Raph: Then let's go!

After the Turtles put on their hoodies, the siblings leave the Lair and head up to the surface. Once they got up to the rooftops, they split up to do their own thing until they get tired enough to fall asleep.

[Raph]

Raph looks down on the rooftops and he spots Veneranda who is walking to Run of the Mill. He decides to jump down behind her. Which causes her to turn around.

Veneranda: Hey Raph! (notices his tired eyes) Oh my. What happened? Didn't get some sleep?

Raph: I tried to get some sleep but Raph couldn't. So I'm just out here doing whatever until I get super tired. So uh... Wh-What are doing here?

Veneranda: Just heading to Run of the Mill. Finishing my reporting on some criminal activity in the Hidden City.

Raph: Criminal activity in the Hidden City? (grabs and examines her arm) Are you hurt?!

Veneranda: No no. I'm okay. I'm just to doing some reporting on criminals. It's just part of being a reporter for the Hidden Times. (chuckles) So don't worry about it.

Raph: I see... (scratches behind his head embarrassingly) Sorry about that. Raph can be a bit overprotective.

Veneranda: It's okay. I understand. Anyways, you wanna come join me? I'll pay for the meal.

Raph: Love to! (realizes that he blurt it out; blushes very harshly) Uh I mean, sure. I-I-I-I would love to join you.

Randa chuckles at his embarrassment and the two heads to Run of the Mill.

[Donnie]

Donnie and Emerald went inside a bookstore and begin looking around. Checking out the many books that are tucked in the shelves.

Donnie: Maybe we should get some books that would help us with getting a beauty rest.

Male Meowstic: The ones with a lot of chapters?

Donnie: Maybe. Maybe.

As he checks each book, he felt something bump into him. He turns and looks down at what could've bumped into him. He was shocked to see a mutant fennec fox was the one who bumped into him. Donnie reaches out his hand to help her get up.

Male Meowstic: Are you okay?

???: I'm okay. Sorry I bumped into you! Please forgive me!

Donnie: Hey hey. I forgive you. Calm down for a sec.

???: Okay... (starts to calm down) Sorry I freaked out. Um, my name is Titania... N-N-Nice to meet you. Um...

Donnie: Hello Titania. I'm Donatello. But everyone calls me Donnie for short. Nice to meet you as well. Are you hurt somewhere?

Titania: Nope. I feel okay now. It's a force of habit for me to freak out like that.

Donnie: I see...

[Leo]

Leo and Lemon are sitting inside a cafe. Drinking a cup of lemon tea and eating a strawberry and blueberry-mixed parfait.

Leo: (sighs) This is lovely... Just us. Sitting inside a cafe. Eating some parfait.

Raichu: While drinking a cup of lemon tea. (sips tea) I hope this helps us get that beauty sleep!

Leo: Hope so too, buddy. (sighs) Darn it, dad... Why did you have to make us witness that embarrassing moment? I'm _so_ gonna prank you as payback. (sips tea)

???: Who are you gonna prank as payback?

Leo coughs in surprised which causes some of the tea to spill on him.

???: Oh my. I'm so sorry. (takes out napkin) Here, use my napkin to wipe that tea from your face.

Leo: (grabs napkin and wipes the tea from his face) Thank you. (looks up and blushes) Um... H-H-Hello?

???: Hello. Is it okay if I can sit here?

Leo: N-N-Not at all.

The figure sits down across from Leo.

???: So what's your name?

Leo: L-L-Leonardo...? But everyone calls me Leo... (looks down slightly) What's yours?

???: I'm Cherce. Nice to meet you, Leo. (smiles warmly which causes Leo's heart to pound hard) So what are you doing here?

Leo: To be honest, I came here because I couldn't sleep. So I thought maybe relaxing in a cafe might help me.

Cherce: I see... I can understand that. (chuckles) Maybe I could help you with that sleeping problem.

Leo: Really?! (clears his throat) I mean, that would be k-k-k-kind of you.

Cherce: (chuckles to himself; thinking) He's so cute when he flusters like that!

[Mikey and Netta]

Mikey was on top of the rooftops. Sketching out the New York's skyscrapers in his sketchbook that he took before heading to the surface. Netta sitting next to him, playing a game on her handheld console. They were hoping that this could make them tired enough to head back home and be soundly asleep.

Netta: We should prank dad for making us witness that disturbing scene earlier!

Mikey: I agree. Thanks to him I can't get enough sleep! (stops sketching) So what do you have in mind?

Netta: Hm... I think we should take dad while he's sleeping and put him and the mattress in a rooftop pool. So when he wakes up the next morning, he would be freaking out as to how he even got there in the first place!

Mikey: (laughs a bit) Good idea! I should write that down on my prank notebook.

Netta: It's the perfect April Fools' prank.

Mikey: Sure is! Dad wouldn't even see it coming.

Netta: Right. (yawns a bit) Maybe we should head back to the Lair. I'm getting pretty sleepy.

Mikey: (yawns a bit) Same here. Let's call our bros and have them come back to the Lair.

Netta: Okay...


	21. Chapter 21

[Scene: Morning. Lair. Kitchen. Mikey is making some breakfast for the family with the help of his Pokemon. A few minutes later, Raph, Donnie, Leo and Netta arrived in the kitchen and sits down on the stools.]

Mikey: Morning, guys! (Rena begins serving them breakfast) Had a good sleep?!

Donnie: Why yes, Micheal. I actually had a goodnight sleep.

Leo: Same here.

Raph: (thumbs-up) Yup!

Netta: (gives Mikey the peace sign) You know it!

Leo: Now I'm all ready for some crime-fighting!

Raichu: Me too!

Mikey: Maybe after eating your breakfast. Eat up or Raph is gonna eat our breakfast... again!

Raph: No I won't! (everyone gives him a disbelief look) Okay Raph will... (starts eating his breakfast)

They all begin eating breakfast. Then, Splinter, Aurora and Lief enter the kitchen.

Splinter: (yawns) Morning, my children. (sits on the stool as Meadow (Gardevoir) serves him breakfast)

Everyone: Morning, dad!

Netta: Did _you_ sleep well?

Splinter: Yes I did. Why with that tone?

He gulps in surprised when they were giving him the death stare. Splinter had no idea that he was the reason why they're giving him those stares.

Splinter: Hey now! What's with those stares?! Did I do something wrong?

Donnie: Hm... Just guess. We'll give you three guesses.

Splinter: Uh... Did I steal something when I was sleepwalking?

They shake their heads.

Splinter: Did I do something embarrassing?

Splinter ponders for a bit.

Splinter: Singing karaoke?

The Turtles and Netta: No you idiot! (Splinter falls backwards) We couldn't sleep because you show your undies in front of us!

Splinter: Oh~... I see.

Leo: We got you that kimono so we don't need to see you in your undies!

Raichu: It scarred us badly! We couldn't even sleep!

Splinter: I see... (scratches behind his head in embarrassment) I'm sorry, my children. I didn't mean to make you not get enough sleep last night. Maybe I do need some new clothes.

Raph: Which is what we were gonna say. We're gonna take you out clothes shopping to get some new clothes!

Mikey: New ones that won't be able to be ripped easily!

Splinter: Wait wait wait wait! You can't just decide without my approval first!

Netta: We don't need to. We made up our minds.

Eevee: You can't convince us to not take you out clothes shopping.

But before Splinter could protest, Raph grabs him and the family head out topside to get some new clothes for their rat dad.

[Scene: Streets. April is taking Mayhem, who is on a green leash, on a walk. It has been a month since Mayhem joined her family as a pet. Despite a few hiccups, the two have become very close.]

April: Mayhem, slow down! I know you're excited to go to the Bronx Park but you gotta chill for a minute! (Mayhem slows down) Good boy! Or girl... I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl. I should take you to a vet to determine what gender you are. (Mayhem teleports away) Huh?! Mayhem! Teleport back right now or (takes out dog treat) no doggy treats when we head to the park! (Mayhem teleports back) Good dog-thingy. Now let's go!

[Scene: Times Square. Russ' Short, Hairy & Surly Clothing. The Turtles, Splinter and Netta are browsing through the store. Checking out the outfits before giving it to Splinter and making him try it out in the dressing room. Splinter goes through different outfits until they found the perfect one that the Turtles and Netta can approve of. After awhile, they purchase the outfits and begin heading to the Turtle Tank.]

Splinter: That was a lot of fun, my children. Thank you for taking me shopping.

Raph: No problem, pop! Now you have brand new clothes to wear!

Midnight Lycanroc: Which means we don't need to see your underwear anymore!

Raichu: And I hope you do wear it or I'm gonna electrocute you!

Splinter: I will I will. Don't worry. I'll wear it so no need to be mad.

Raichu: Thank you! Rai-Rai!


	22. Chapter 22

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Atrium. Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Netta are minding their own business when Raph suddenly rushes out of his bedroom. Showing a huge smile on his face.]

Raph: Guys! You wouldn't believe this!

Leo: What is it, big bro?

Raichu: Spit it out!

Midnight Lycanroc: Tonight is gonna be the wrestling match of Ghostbear!

Flora: Ghostbear? Who's that?

Netta: Ghostbear is a professional wrestler.

Eevee: He's Raph's favorite wrestler since he was a kid!

Raph: Yup! And tonight is gonna be his 200th win!

Leo: How can you be sure this is gonna be his 200th win?

Raph: He has been undefeated 199 times! If he wins tonight's match, he'll be the first wrestler to be undefeated 200 times! We gotta go there tonight!

Netta: Totally! Right guys?!

Leo: Though wrestling is not my thing, I'll join in.

Donnie: Same here.

Mikey: I'll bring the pizza and the drinks!

Flora: I would love to go but I need to tend to the garden.

Raph: Okay then. We're heading to the wrestling stadium tonight!

Everyone: Yeah!

[Scene: Night. Stadium. Jessica Jacelyn and her Female Meowstic, Topaz, are sitting at the table. That is until they dodge a wrestler who was thrown to the table.]

Jessica: That was a great slamdown! Now who would win this triple threat match?!  
  
Female Meowstic: Will it be the undefeated champion Ghostbear?! Or will it be the Annihilation?! We're gonna see it here, folks!  
  
[DING]  
  
As they wrestle, above them, the Turtles are watching the match. Well, only Mikey, Netta and Donnie are watching the match. Leo and Raph are doing some wrestling on their own.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Ghostbear is gonna win this match!  
  
Raichu: You sure about that?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Of course! Like we said earlier, Ghostbear has been undefeated 199 times! If he wins this match, this will be his 200th win!

Raichu: I don't see the concept of wrestling.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Of course you don't. You and Leo aren't much fans of wrestling as much as me and Raph are.  
  
Leo: Time to use the Three-Star Sting!  
  
Raph: Ow, stop it, Leo!  
  
Donnie was about to get the last pizza but Mikey grabs it and eats it.  
  
Donnie: Oh okay. Take my pizza. See if I care.  
  
Leo: Raph, wrestling seems easy. All they do is fight and wear costumes.  
  
Raph: Wresling's not east! And that's important for them to wear costumes! It hides their identity.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! Even Pokemon had to wear costumes during matches. My favorite is of course, the Moon Crusher! Ghostbear's Ursaring!  
  
Raichu: I bet you 25 bucks Bliz could kick his butt!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nobody ever defeats Moon Crusher! Nobody!  
  
Raichu: Whatever. Wrestling looks easy. Me and Leo could defeat those two within seconds.  
  
Leo: In fact, (does backflips) we can defeat anybody. Anybody. Anybody... (falls off)  
  
Raichu and Raph: Leo!  
  
Leo: Avenge~ me~!  
  
Raichu: I'm coming, Leo! (jumps down)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon, don't be an idiot!  
  
Raichu: Too~ late~!  
  
Jessica: Once I raised his arm, he'll has his 200th win!  
  
Female Meowstic: So without any due, the winner of this match goes to...  
  
But before Ghostbear's arm begins to raised, Leo drops on him. Jessica raised his hand instead which shocks everyone.  
  
Ursaring: How dare you! I'm gonna-  
  
Raichu lands on top of his head which causes a shock on Moon Crusher. He falls down unconscious after Raichu lands on the floor.  
  
Raichu: Whoops! Sorry, Moon Crusher!  
  
Mikey: People are gonna see him!  
  
Tsareena: This is horrible!

Netta: We need to do something!

Donnie: Well, I hope Leo gets home okay. Shall we go?

Eevee: Of course not, Donnie! We can't just leave them there! You crazy?!

Female Meowstic: It seems we have an new champion!  
  
Raichu: We do?!  
  
Female Meowstic: Yes! You and this guy! Folks, we have a new champion! It's this guy! He had defeated the undefeated Ghostbear and his partner Moon Crusher in one fell swoop! Impressive! (puts wrestling belt on Lemon) It suits you.  
  
Raichu: A wrestling belt?  
  
Female Meowstic: For Pokémon. And the big one goes to your partner there. Jessica?  
  
Jessica puts the wrestling belt on Leo as cameras came to take his picture.  
  
Leo: Ah yeah! I'm the champion! That's right!  
  
Raichu: The new champions of the world! Woo! (poses) Take my good side! Yeah baby! Love it!  
  
Jessica: This is the first ever lost for Ghostbear and Moon Crusher! So stay tune for the next match with the new champion of the world!  
  
[Backstage]  
  
Jessica: I don't know how you did that but you're gonna be on top. What's your name, kid?  
  
Leo: Uh... Neon Leon.  
  
Raichu: Lame! His name is Primetime! I'm his partner Lightning!  
  
Jessica: I love your style, Lightning. You got some taste.  
  
Female Meowstic: (writes their name on the board) You're champions now. Whatever you want, you get. And since you're the new champions, wrestlers are gonna take your title away. So you have to defend it if you want to keep your title.  
  
Raichu: We can do that in our sleep! But what's your name?  
  
Female Meowstic: Topaz. Nice to meet you. Now you better get ready for the next match.  
  
They escort them to their room and they walk away.  
  
Raph: This is not happening.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It must be a bad dream we're having.  
  
Donnie: Look, it's the Liberty League.  
  
Male Meowstic: I always wanted to meet them in person. Let's greet them before they leave.  
  
Donnie: I agree, Emerald. (jumps down) Hello. I'm your biggest fan. Can I have a high-five?  
  
Wrestler: Sure!  
  
But before Donnie can get a high-five, Mikey gets the high-five from Washington.  
  
Washington: So nice to meet my fans.  
  
Mikey: Thank you! (waving them)  
  
Donnie: Mikey~...

Netta: Hey it'll be okay, Donnie. Don't get all worked up. I'm sure you'll get a high-five from Washington someday.

Raph jumps down and kicks the door open.  
  
Leo: Raph, why didn't you tell me wrestling is so easy? Now please join us for all the fame.  
  
Donnie: I call on-  
  
Mikey: Call on hypeman!  
  
Donnie: (weird noise) Come on!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: This isn't right! You didn't win fair and square!  
  
Raph: Besides, this room smells like a phony.  
  
Leo: Let me recall. My hand was raised... Lemon put Moon Crusher down with one shock of Thunderbolt...  
  
Raichu: And we won! It doesn't matter how you win! We win in the last minute before Ghostbear and Moon Crusher get their 200th win! You gotta chillax, you two.  
  
Leo: And admire the belt. (squirts Raph with cream) Oops, sorry.  
  
Raph: That belt is getting through your head.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And you're gonna get sting. All of you.  
  
Raph attempts to open the door but his hands are too slippery to grab it. So he pulls it open and leaves.  
  
Male Meowstic: Well that was surprising.  
  
Nightmare puts it back to its original place.  
  
Tsareena: Um thanks?

Netta: Leo, you really made Raph mad.

Leo: I did?

Eevee: Yeah. Your arrogance is showing up again.

Raichu: Relax~... Raph will get over it. No need to worry. Besides, with us being champions now, we're on our way of being superstars!

Eevee: Is that all you care about?! Being superstars?!

Raichu: Absolutely.

Eevee: (sighs) You're hopeless sometimes...

Donnie: (gasps) A real Einstein costume.  
  
Mikey: Nice wig! (puts it on; Licks it to make it stick up) How do I look?  
  
Donnie: (slowly turning to him with his teeth clutched) Like a man who doesn't know what's coming his way.  
  
Mikey: Wait what?  
  
[Raph]  
  
Raph: Those two are gonna get it bigtime!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! If they want wrestling, we'll give them wrestling! Showing them what wrestling really is!  
  
Raph: Just us? But we need a team.

???: A team you say?!

Raph: Huh?

Raph stops at his tracks. He saw two wrestlers standing in front of him. One was a white rhinoceros while the other was a rat covered in spikes.

Midnight Lycanroc: Who are you?

???: I'm Tweedle-Horn! This is Tweedle-Spike! Together, we're known as "The Hoke"! What's your name, kid?

Raph: (gasps happily) The Hoke?! One of most popular wrestler duos ever?!

Tweedle-Spike: That's us, kid.

Midnight Lycanroc: So awesome~...

Raph: I'm Raphael and this is Nightmare! We admire your work as much as Ghostbear's! I can't believe we're actually meeting you in person!

Midnight Lycanroc: But what happened to you two? How did you become mutants?

Tweedle-Horn: It was after one of our latest matches. We felt a sting on our shoulders and the next thing we know, we were turn into this.

Raph: (talking to himself) Must've been the work of that Draxum's bugs. (normal talk) So uh, did you hear something?

Tweedle-Horn: We certainly did! You need a team in order to teach Leo a lesson about the true meaning of wrestling! Since we became this, we both got enhanced hearing.

Raph: I see... Yes that's true! Leo thinks wrestling is so easy! He thinks he can beat anyone!

Midnight Lycanroc: So we're gonna give him some _real_ wrestling! You want in?

Tweedle-Horn: We don't mind at all!

Tweedle-Spike: Agree.

Raph: Then let's do this!

[DING]  
  
Jessica: Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the wrestling match of the century! We have a new champ that crushed Ghostbear's winning streak in one fell swoop! Clap your hands together for Primetime!  
  
Female Meowstic: And his two partners, One Love and Dynamite Don!  
  
[CROWD CHEERING]  
  
Raichu: Can't wait to see our challenger!  
  
Jessica: And here's our new challenger! Clap your hands together for Red Reign! And his Pokemon Axel the Destroyer!  
  
[CROWD CHEERING]  
  
Raichu, Male Meowstic, and Tsareena: Nightmare?!  
  
Female Meowstic: And his team consisting of the Hoke! Tweedle-Horn the Rhino and Tweedle-Spike the Rat!

Raichu: Wow, never thought Nightmare would challenge us.  
  
Mikey: Don't worry, champ. I know you can win this!  
  
Leo: Absolutely. I can beat him.  
  
Red Reign crushes his mask to reveal it is Raph.  
  
Leo: Okay, who made Raph angry?  
  
Raph: Red Reign is gonna crush him!  
  
Donnie: And Dynamite Don is joining him! As signed in contract by me and Raldo. (flips Mikey's glasses up)  
  
Mikey: My eyes!  
  
Male Meowstic: You sure we should do this? I feel so embarrass wearing this suit. Though I do like this hat. I'm keeping that.  
  
Donnie: We're just having fun, Emerald. Just go with it.  
  
Tsareena: But that makes four vs two! That's unfair!

Mikey: Not to worry! One Love and Heart Destroyer will join Primetime for this match!

Jessica: I'll allow it. And without any further, let's start this match of the century!  
  
[DING]  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Leo, Lemon, we're gonna show you the true meaning of wrestling! (charges)  
  
Raichu: Oh yeah?! Charging at me doesn't look so hard! (charges)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Crush Claw!  
  
Raichu: (grunts) That hurts! I thought we were gonna pretend!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We're no pretending. We're gonna be teaching you a HUGE lesson about wrestling. Wrestling is not that easy as you think it is.  
  
Raichu: Huh?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Drill Run!  
  
Raichu: (screams) Okay, have it your way! I'm gonna pin you down! Electroweb!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (dodges) Rock Throw!  
  
Raichu: Ow, ow, ow, ow!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It's not over yet, Lemon! (pounces)  
  
Mikey: Donnie, how could you betray us?! Wrestling is about the fans, the excitement!  
  
Donnie: I'm doing this because of annoyance!  
  
Tsareena: This is getting out of control. Should we stop them?  
  
Male Meowstic: Let it run its course and see what happens next.  
  
Tsareena: I guess that's a good idea. If we get in this as well, things could get worse.  
  
Male Meowstic: Agree. Just sit back, eat some popcorn, and just watch the show as it is.  
  
Tsareena: Okay. This will be fun.

Eevee: Right!

Leo: Okay, wrestling is a lot harder then I imagine. Now get off of me, Raph.  
  
Jessica: One... Two...  
  
Suddenly, the lights turn off.  
  
Male Meowstic: Huh?

Tweedle-Horn: What's going on?!

Netta: Who turn off the lights?!

Jessica: I can't believe it! It's Ghostbear and Moon Crusher!  
  
Female Meowstic: They have return with a vengeance to reclaim their title of champions of the world!  
  
Ghostbear and Moon Crusher jumps into the ring.  
  
Ghostbear: Lightning Heart, Hawk Mask, come on out!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Hawlucha: Hawlucha!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It's Lightning Heart and Hawk Mask! They're one of the strongest Pokemon in the wrestling world! My biggest idols after Moon Crusher!  
  
Raichu: I can beat both of them within 10 seconds! (charges at them)  
  
Ursaring: (grabs him) Oh no you don't.  
  
Raichu: Oh hello, Moon Crusher.  
  
Ursaring: You and that partner of yours have ruin our winning streak.  
  
Raichu: It was completely accidental! We didn't mean to! But we're champions now so we can do whatever we want. (sticks out his tongue)  
  
Ursaring: Oh yeah?! Seismic Throw!  
  
Raichu: (screams in pain)  
  
Ursaring: Cross Chop! Metal Claw! And Take Down!  
  
Raichu: (screams in pain)  
  
Ursaring: (grunts in pain) With a little bit of damage.  
  
Leo: Lemon! Hey, nobody picks on my buddy except for me!  
  
Ghostbear: Don't focus on that little hamster of yours. You should be focusing on me, tartaruga! (punches Leo)

Leo: Ow...

Netta: Leo!

Eevee: That wasn't nice!  
  
Female Meowstic: And now we should start with the triple threat cell match! (presses button to make a cage appear)  
  
Ghostbear: You're going down.

Raph: Ghostbear, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph before we fight?!  
  
Ghostbear: Autograph?  
  
Raph: Yeah! Pretty please?!  
  
Ghostbear: No. But I can show you how I steal the belt. (blows purple powder at Raph)  
  
Raph: Ow! My eyes! That's cheating!

Jessica: I'll allow it. Anything goes in this match!

Netta: (growling) Nobody does that to Raphie and gets away with it! Brownie, use Energy Ball on Ghostbear!

Eevee: Energy Ball!

Ghostbear dodges Energy Ball.

Netta: Don't worry, Raphie. I'll make him pay for through powder in your eyes.

Ursaring: Hammer Arm!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (blocks) Counter!  
  
Ursaring: (grunts in pain) Why you little...! Hope you can handle these attacks! Hammer Arm! Close Combat! Double Edge! Night Slash! Fire Punch! And for the finale, Aerial Ace!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (screams in pain)  
  
Raichu: Nightmare...  
  
Ursaring: (laughing proudly) You two are so weak! You couldn't beat me THAT easily like last time!  
  
Male Meowstic: Are you okay?  
  
Raichu: Not really... Need help... Right now...  
  
Donnie: This is bad. We should-  
  
Mikey: Help them!  
  
Donnie: (growling)  
  
Mikey: Oh~... I see now... Sorry D... Didn't mean to interrupt you.  
  
But Donnie raised his fist so he and Mikey can fist bump.  
  
Donnie: Now we should help them! (pulls tie to release missiles)  
  
Pikachu Libre: Missiles?! I got this! Iron Tail! (destroys missiles)  
  
Male Meowstic: No worries. We'll take them on ourselves.  
  
Tsareena: Right! You and Lemon should get down and rest.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Right. (grabs Lemon and jumps down) Good luck...  
  
Hawlucha: We'll take them on, boss!  
  
Pikachu Libre: Yeah! I'll take care of the male Meowstic. You can have Tsareena.  
  
Hawlucha: Right.

Tsareena: Get ready. They're about to attack.

Male Meowstic: Okay.

Male Meowstic: Have some of this, Lightning Heart. Psybeam.  
  
Pikachu Libre: (dodges) Ha! You missed!  
  
Male Meowstic: Future Sight. That should give me time to defeat you. (charges)  
  
Pikachu Libre: You wish! Flying Press!  
  
Male Meowstic: (dodges)  
  
Pikachu Libre: You won't get away _that_ easily! Thunderbolt!  
  
Male Meowstic: Imprison.  
  
Pikachu Libre: Thunderbolt! Huh? What happened?  
  
Male Meowstic: When Imprison is activated, the opponent is unable to use moves that the user also knows. I can use Thunderbolt as well so you won't be able to use it anymore.  
  
Pikachu Libre: (growling) But I can use many other moves too! Quick Attack!  
  
Male Meowstic: Imprison.  
  
Pikachu Libre: Hidden Power!  
  
Male Meowstic: Imprison.  
  
Pikachu Libre: (growling) Now you're making me mad! I'm gonna-  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Future Sight attacks Lightning Heart. Causing him to faint.  
  
Female Meowstic: Sea Star had defeated Lightning Heart! Such an amazing set of moves!  
  
Male Meowstic: (blushes as he tries to hide under his hat) Aw it's nothing really. I fight with the perfect strategy. That's all.  
  
Female Meowstic: Well I think your strategy works perfectly! (pecks his cheek)  
  
Emerald blushes in even more. Meanwhile, Raph and Leo were struggling to defeat Ghostbear.  
  
Leo: (panting) Raph... I'm sorry about all of this... I always believe wrestling is so easy that everyone can do it. But now I know it's a lot harder then I could ever imagine... Can you forgive me for everything I did to make you mad?  
  
Raph: (raised fist) Yeah I'll forgive you. (gives Leo a fist bump) Now we have to work together to defeat Ghostbear.  
  
Leo: But I thought you were his biggest fan.  
  
Raph: Not anymore. He's nothing more then a cheat. He cheated his way to become champion of the world. And Raph doesn't like those who cheat!  
  
Leo: Then let's do it, Red Reign.  
  
Raph: Right, Primetime!

Tweedle-Horn: Don't forget about us! (starts charging his form in ice)

Tweedle-Spike: We'll help you out. (makes his spikes sticking up)

Raph: All right! Time to take down Ghostbear!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
They begin to attack Ghostbear with their Pokémon defeating Ghostbear's Pokemon team. Soon, they were able to defeat them until the cage crashes onto them.  
  
Mikey: Come on, you need to pin him down to win.

Netta: Hurry before-

Jessica puts her hand over theirs.

Jessica: (grins) And the winner of this match is... me~!  
  
Female Meowstic: Now that was the most exciting, most amazing match of the century! Jessica Jaclyn is your new champion of the world! So glad you stay tune and see the magic of this match!

Tsareena: Congratulations, Jessica.

Male Meowstic: Nice job. Can I have a picture?  
  
Jessica: Sure! In fact, all Pokemon that had participated in this thrilling match is part of my picture! (grabs Emerald's phone) Say cheese!  
  
Pokemon: Cheese~!  
  
Jessica takes the picture.  
  
Female Meowstic: I want to say thank you all for staying tune to see this most excitement of matches! Hope to see you again soon! Bye-bye!


	23. Chapter 23

[Scene: Turtle Tank. After the ordeal at the wrestling stadium, the Turtles and Netta are driving back to the Lair.]

Tsareena: Well that was exciting!  
  
Raichu: Yeah! Now that was some wrestling! And I learn something today!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And that is...?  
  
Raichu: I learn that wrestling isn't easy. It's a lot more painful and humiliating then I originally thought!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And I learn that looks can be deceiving.  
  
Tsareena: I hope we never run into Ghostbear and Moon Crusher again anytime soon. Right, Emerald? Emerald?  
  
Male Meowstic: Huh? You said something?  
  
Tsareena: Are you daydreaming about something?  
  
Male Meowstic: No! I wasn't daydreaming or anything like that. I was in a deep thinking state. Nothing more. Nothing less. (looks away)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: At least they let us keep the outfits. I kinda like it.  
  
Raichu: Which gives me an idea! We should have our own wrestling match at the Lair! Winner gets to have the first bite of Pokemon food! What do you say?!  
  
Rena, Brownie and Nightmare groans before collapsing out of exhaustion.  
  
Raichu: I'm gonna take that as a no... (chuckles) Okay okay... We won't do a wrestling match at the Lair. Maybe when you're all ready for it.

[Scene: Lair. Garage. Raph parks the Turtle Tank in the garage and they climb out of it.]

Neme: Hey guys! How was the wrestling match?

Midnight Lycanroc: It was good.

Raichu: Like really good!

Neme: I see... Though you all look really tired.

Raph: It was a long night.

Neme: Okay. So you heading to bed?

They all nod and walk out of the garage to head to their bedrooms to get ready for bed.

[Scene: Apartment. Bedroom. A figure is brushing the dust out of its feathers. The door opens and the figure turns to its direction.]

???: Mom, I hope you're not too busy!

???: Busy? What do you mean?

???: (shows her a picture of a sparkling blue dress on her phone) I want you to get me this dress! It's so beautiful! I must have it!

???: I see... And this dress is from Fashion Delight in 34th street... Alright, Fawziya. I shall get you that dress tomorrow night.

Fawziya: Thanks, mom! (hugs her) You're the best! (happily leaves the bedroom)

???: You're welcome.

[Scene: Wrestling Stadium. Behind the stadium, Ghostbear is fuming in anger after what happened earlier tonight.]

Ghostbear: Those tortugas! How dare they humiliate me in front of my crowd!

Ursaring: Especially the blue one and his Raichu! Those two had caused us our 200th win!

Ghostbear: And Jessica Jacelyn is the new champion... (growls loudly and aggressively) THIS IS SO UNFAIR~!

Ursaring: WE'LL GET OUR REVENGE ON THOSE TORTUGAS~!

Their voices echoes throughout the city. They want to get revenge on the Turtles and Netta. The two will get it no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

[Scene: The Next Night. Warehouse. Annath the Oni Yokai is cleaning a sword when she heard a sound. She steps out to see a horse coming to the warehouse. The horse stops and Sir Turts-a-lot hops off of the horse.]

Annath: Hey there, Turts!

Sir Turts-a-lot: (tips his hat) Hello, Annath. I have come back from the delivery. (grabs a white cloth bag from the saddle pouch) The cyclops really love your spiked mace very much. He wants me to tell you his thanks for making it for him.

Annath: Always happy to hear a happy customer! (grins as Sir Turts-a-lot gives her the bag)

Sir Turts-a-lot: So is there any other deliveries that I need to deliver to?

Annath: As of now, nah. You can have a time off until I need you.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Okay. Then I shall say farewell until I am needed for your deliveries.

He hops back on his horse and they leave. Annath waving them before heading back inside her warehouse.

[Scene: Rooftops. The Turtles, Netta, Sticky and Borlock are jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They were heading to Run of the Mill to get something to eat.]

Borlock: Thank you for inviting me to eat dinner.

Netta: No problem! You're our friend after all!

Borlock: Yeah... You know, I wanna ask you. How did you discover Run of the Mill?

Mikey: Do we have time to tell him the story?!

Donnie: (checks the time on his gauntlet) Yes. We got time to tell Borlock the story.

Mikey: Great! (to Borlock) I'll tell you the story of how we discovered Run of the Mill for the first time!

|Flashback|

On the rooftops, Raph and Mikey are showing off their mystic weapons. Leo did the same but it was only a small portal.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (laughs) That little portal can take you across the street! Not all the way to New Jersey! You gotta be crazy to think that this can take you to Jersey!  
  
Raichu: It can! Leo just need some more practice on his portal skills.  
  
Leo: Right! Just need more practicing.

Netta: We all need practice with our new mystic weapons! (makes the spiked ball grew) This halberd is so adaptable!

Eevee: And awesome!

Donnie: You know this crystal that I got when we were at Draxum's place? It has some interesting elements combine with the magic and the...  
  
Leo: Get to the point!  
  
Donnie: To put it simply, this crystal gives me the ability to see mutants in disguise.  
  
Tsareena: That sounds interesting, darling.  
  
Male Meowstic: Yeah it is. Now we can see if there's any mutants who disguise themselves as human. Quite interesting indeed...  
  
Raichu: So what do you see?!  
  
Donnie: I see... a pharmacy. And what do we have here ha-ahhhhh?  
  
Raichu: What is it?!  
  
Donnie: It looks like some kind of fire mutant thing.  
  
The fire mutant move here hand back and forth until a portal open. She enters it and it closes afterwards.  
  
Mikey: She went through the wall!  
  
Donnie: Interesting. I think she went into some kind of mystical pizza place.  
  
Mikey: Pizza! My blood suggies are getting low. I need pizza really bad!  
  
Leo: Then let's go down there and check it out. This could be quite an adventure.  
  
Raichu: Right! Let's go!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Blythe: So why did you want me to come with you?  
  
Scylla: Because of the monsters! There has been weird things going on in this city! And I have to find out what it could be!  
  
Blythe: Monsters don't exists.  
  
Scylla: They do exists and I'll prove it! What I know is monsters have secret places that only they know. So we're gonna go and follow the monsters.  
  
Blythe: Alright. Let's do it... Then I gotta get home before my mom gets worried.  
  
Scylla: It's gonna be quick. I promise.  
  
Blythe: Okay... Let's go then. (starts walking)  
  
Scylla: Right! (starts walking) I wonder what type of monster we'll see. Mummies? Vampires? Maybe even Frankenstein?  
  
Blythe: Not sure but I don't think we'll be meeting them.  
  
[WHOOSH]  
  
Blythe: What was that?!  
  
Scylla: Monsters... Let's follow the silhouettes.  
  
Blythe: Um...  
  
They run and hide behind a pharmacy.  
  
Scylla: (shushes) We should be quiet.  
  
[Turtles]  
  
Leo: Let me do this. I'm the prettiest turtle so I should open this. (move his hand back and forth)  
  
The skull painting sticks out its tongue to raspberry at Leo.  
  
Raichu: Well that was rude!  
  
Raph: Step aside, pretty boy! Raph's got this! (move his hand back and forth)  
  
This causes his hand to glow and the portal open. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey enters with Leo being behind them.  
  
Everyone: Whoa~...  
  
Male Meowstic: What is this place?  
  
Tsareena: It looks like some kind of restaurant.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Awesome!  
  
Raph: Now hold on. This is our first time being in this... restaurant establishment.  
  
Leo: Guys, I think I'm stuck. (pulls himself in and rubs his head) Much better.  
  
Julia: Why hello, boys. Welcome! (winks)  
  
Leo: (whistles) What a beauty! The name's Leonardo. You can call me Leo or Leon. What's yours, Angel?  
  
Julia: I'm Julia Dingo. A waitress here. You must be new.  
  
Raph: Yeah we are!  
  
Julia: Well follow me and I'll take you to your table. Then you can order anything you want.  
  
Mikey: Okay! Do you have pizza?! I could really go for some pizza!  
  
Julia: Sure thing! I'll tell the chef you want some pizza.  
  
Mikey: Yes! I'm gonna love this place!

Netta: Totally. This place is so cool... A restaurant for people like us? Amazing...

[Scylla and Blythe]  
  
Blythe: Why are we here? It's just a normal graffiti.  
  
Scylla: Looks can be deceiving, my good friend. (move her hand back and forth)  
  
Her hand glows and the portal opens.  
  
Scylla: See? It's a portal of sorts.  
  
Blythe: How did you do that?  
  
Scylla: Just a lucky guess. We should head in there.  
  
Blythe: Right! Now I'm getting excited!  
  
[Leo]  
  
Raichu: This place is amazing... So many mutants at once...  
  
Leo: You can say that again, Lemon. It's so cool...  
  
Then they overheard two dog mutants talking about being the champions.  
  
Raichu: "Prove you're the champion"... That sounds cool! Let's check it out.  
  
Leo: Right!  
  
The two enters and sees all the photos of previous champions. They were about to enter the red curtain but stopped by a skeleton.  
  
Senor Hueso: And where do you think you're going?  
  
Raichu: Ugh, a detached arm!  
  
Leo: Let's be polite, Lemon. You see, Bone Man. Is it okay if I call you Bone Man? We were about to enter that red curtain behind you.  
  
Senor Hueso: This is for champions only. And you're not a champion.  
  
Leo: But I am a champion. And I can prove it.  
  
Senor Hueso: You sure? This is a very difficult challenge.  
  
Leo: We can handle it. No problem.  
  
Senor Hueso: Alright... So you're gonna do this alone?  
  
Raichu: Actually, make that four since we have other people with us.  
  
[Mikey, Donnie, and Raph]  
  
Mikey: Sweet salvation.  
  
Leo slaps the pizza out of Mikey's hands. The pizza landed on a frog mutant which he ate it.  
  
Mikey: My salvation!

Netta: Leo~...

Leo: No, no. Don't eat that mediocre food when you can have the world's greatest pizza!  
  
Donnie: Oh please! Every place in New York claims to have the world's greatest pizza.

Male Meowstic: Which is true. Every place in New York claims to have the world's greatest pizza. So what makes this special?

Leo: This pizza is behind a red velvet rope. See? Behind it. Red velvet rope. (gets slapped) So you know it's good!  
  
They enter the room which is revealed as a pizza-shaped maze.  
  
Raichu: We just have to go through this seemingly straight-forward maze. (echoes)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What?! We didn't sign up for this!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! My tum-tums are starving.  
  
Leo: No worries. We'll get there as long as you follow me.  
  
Raph: Whatever you say, Leo.  
  
???: You wouldn't survive in this maze even if you try, shell-for-brains!  
  
Everyone: Huh? (turns around)  
  
Leo: Mutant bunnies... That's new.  
  
???: We're not bunnies. We're hares, idiot!  
  
Leo: What's the difference?  
  
Raph: Just who are you?  
  
Iclyn: Let me introduce everyone. I'm Icyln, the tech genius here. This is Buck, our hotheaded leader. Zane, our cool-headed trickster and rebel. And the youngest one is Cassie, our artist. We're called the Cotton-Tail Gang because we are species of hares. Buck is the mountain hare. I'm a snowshoe. Zane's the scrub hare and Cassie is the cape hare. Do you have questions that need to be answer?  
  
Leo: Yes. Why are you here for?  
  
Buck: Proving we're champions! Looks like you're doing the same thing!  
  
Raph: What is he talking about?  
  
Leo: Nothing! Nothing at all! Let's just do this maze and grab that pizza shall we?  
  
Buck: Don't ignore me! My group can beat your group in this maze to get the world's greatest pizza!  
  
Leo: Oh really. Well me and my bros _and_ my sis are gonna get that pizza at any means. So if you want to challenge us then let's do it.

Buck: Fine by me! I do love a good challenge! You're on, turtle!  
  
Leo: Actually, it's Leonardo. Call me Leo or Leon.  
  
Buck: More like Lame-onardo! (runs)  
  
Leo: Hey! Don't hop away from me! (runs after Buck) And I'm not lame! I'm cool!  
  
Buck: Whatever, dude! (enters maze) I can beat you 'cause hares are better then turtles!  
  
Leo: (enters maze) And what makes you said that? Is it because turtles are slow?  
  
Buck: Yup! And hares are faster then turtles! Like 10 times faster then you could ever be!  
  
Leo: Well I guess you haven't met ninja turtles. We have been trained under our pop. So we're pretty fast. Maybe just as fast as you.  
  
Buck: That's impossible! You can't be as fast as me!  
  
Leo: I'll prove it to you. Now we should head to the left. (screen shifts) And left again. (screen shifts)  
  
Buck: Oh great! Way to go, genius! You got us lost!  
  
Leo: Now calm down. I know where we're going...  
  
Buck: This time, I'll lead! You follow!  
  
Leo: Fine, fine. No need to get _hopping_ mad. Eh? Eh?  
  
Buck: Is it because I'm a hare?  
  
Leo: Yes. A type of bunny.  
  
Buck: Call me bunny one more time or I'll kick your shell in half. I'm serious...  
  
Leo: Okay. I won't call you that no more.  
  
Buck: Good!  
  
Raichu: (groans) This is gonna be longer...  
  
[Blythe and Scylla]  
  
Julia: Welcome, girls. What are you two humans doing in a mutant restaurant?  
  
Scylla: We're sorry that we're here but I'm studying the many monsters that are living in the shadows of New York. I'm Scylla and this Blythe. What's your name?  
  
Julia: Julia Dingo. I'm a mutant dingo. Are you here to order or do you need some information about something? If it's the second one, I can tell you. I know everyone that comes here. New and regular customers.  
  
Blythe: (looks around) Hey, what's that?  
  
Julia: Ah yes. This is where the Minotaur maze is. You see, many mutants or monsters go in this maze to prove they're the champion. If they complete it in 30 minutes or less, the pizza is free. But there's some rules that comes with it.  
  
Scylla: Like what?  
  
Julia: Rule #1; Using mystic powers is forbidden. This is all about skill, speed, agility, and timing. Rule #2; All Pokemon can use their moves except for Fly, Dig, and Teleport. It's to make sure there's no cheating involve.  
  
Scylla: Can anyone enter?  
  
Julia: Yeah. Like anybody can participate in there. At their own risk.  
  
Blythe: Own risk?  
  
Scylla: I see... Hm...  
  
[Leo and Buck]  
  
Buck: Ah-ha! Look, see what happens when I take the lead! They make the pizza right in front of you!  
  
They see a cheese grater monster, a pizza roller monster, and an oven monster making some pizza.  
  
Leo: Cool! (walks to them) Hello, everyone. I see you're all making some pizza. So we would like to take the pizza to go.  
  
They give them angry looks.  
  
Buck: I think they're mad at us.  
  
Leo: How can you tell?  
  
Buck: The eyes... The eyes give them those angry looks.  
  
Leo: Oh~... So now what?  
  
Buck: We fight, of course! We got no other choice!  
  
Raichu: Then let the fighting commence!

[Meanwhile]  
  
Raph: What?! Leo didn't tell us about that!  
  
Iclyn: I see... Well it's true. We are not allow to use our mystic powers in this maze. And all Pokemon can't use Fly, Dig nor Teleport to the center where the world's greatest pizza is currently at. Can't believe Leo didn't tell you about that.  
  
Raph: Especially the part about getting a photo taking and being a champion! I'm gonna have a serious talk with him once he comes back here!  
  
Donnie: Most likely he and Buck got lost.  
  
Iclyn: 99% correct. Buck always has horrible sense of directions to point of getting lost. Being the stubborn hare he is, he won't admit it because he doesn't want to look soft to us nor to the others. So 99% chance he got himself and Leo lost in this maze. Let's get to the center of the maze.  
  
Everyone: Right!

Netta: And give Leo a piece of our minds for putting us in this maze _and_ not telling us exactly why we're here!

[Buck and Leo]  
  
Buck: (panting) We made it out alive...  
  
Raichu: Almost alive...  
  
Leo: And look. There's the pizza. Right there. I'm gonna get... (wall appears) there?  
  
Suddenly, spikes and flames comes out and the wall starts slowly moving at them.  
  
Buck: (screams) Lame-onardo, do something! Get us outta here!  
  
Leo: But I can't. We're not allow to use our mystic powers. And if I do that, I'll never get my photo and put it on the wall of champions.  
  
Raichu: Leo, who cares about a stupid photo?! Our lives are in danger! Just do it!  
  
Leo reluctantly tries to open the portal but couldn't.  
  
Leo: I can't do it. I don't have any mystic mojo... I'm useless.  
  
Buck: Yes you are!  
  
Raichu: Not helping! Leo, you can do it. I don't care about you being the champion and having your photo taken to the wall of champions. Our lives are more important then a stupid photo. You'll always a champion in my eyes.  
  
Buck: And if we die here, I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
Leo: You'll really think I should?  
  
Buck: Just hurry it up!  
  
Leo: Alright! Here goes nothing!  
  
Leo successfully opens a portal and the three enters it before the walls squished them. They ended up in the center of the maze.  
  
Iclyn: Took you guys long enough.  
  
Buck: Iclyn! Cassie! Zane! So glad to see you guys! You never BELIEVE what we went through! But I'll tell you that later. Now it's time to get the pizza.  
  
Leo: Oh no you don't. (climbs) I'm getting the pizza.  
  
Buck: Nah-uh! (climbs) I'll be the one getting the pizza!  
  
They grab the pizza box at the same time and then begin to tug on it.  
  
Leo: Let go! I saw it first!  
  
Buck: No! You let it go since I was leading!  
  
Leo: I was leading you first! So I should take it!  
  
Buck: I should take the pizza! I deserve it!  
  
Leo: I deserve it more!  
  
Buck: Well I deserve it even more!  
  
Leo: I deserve even even more! Now let go or else!  
  
Buck: Or else what?!  
  
???: You don't deserve this pizza! You have broken my rules and now you must pay for it!  
  
Buck: (screams and falls) What was that?! Did that statue just talk?!  
  
Iclyn: Interesting...  
  
Vines comes out and starts attacking them. Eventually, they were caught except for their Pokemon.  
  
Raichu: You stupid cow lady! Let them go right now!  
  
Minotaur: Oh no! They had broken my rules! They must be punish for cheating their way to the center of the maze!  
  
Raichu: I don't think so! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Minotaur: Come on out, Aggron!  
  
Aggron: Aggron!  
  
Aggron absorbs the Thunderbolt.  
  
Raichu: Huh?  
  
Male Meowstic: An Aggron is a Steel/Rock-type. Electric moves won't effect it.  
  
Raichu: Now you tell me!

Male Meowstic: Eh? You should've known as Electric moves aren't ineffective against Steel and Rock.

Minotaur: Aggron, use Blizzard!  
  
Aggron: Blizzard!  
  
Pokemon: (grunting in pain)  
  
Tsareena: Not Blizzard...  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don't give up, everyone! We just have to defeat Aggron and then save everyone else!  
  
Raichu: That's simple! Watch and learn, babies. Disarming Voice~!  
  
Aggron: (grunts in pain) That hurts...  
  
Raichu: Now's our chance!  
  
But before they can attack, the vines caught them.  
  
Minotaur: Not on my watch. Now it's punishment time!  
  
Leo: Please don't. I used my mystic powers to save Buck and Lemon. Punish me. His champion.  
  
Everyone: YES! PUNISH HIM!  
  
Minotaur: Everyone gets punished for cheating. Not the person who used it. But everyone that has involve in this maze!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Scylla: A Minotaur...  
  
Blythe: We have to save them.  
  
Scylla: We should. But we don't have weapons.  
  
Blythe: We got our Pokemon. Pachirisu, help us out!  
  
Pachirisu: Pachi-pachi-cha!  
  
Scylla: You too, Mandibuzz!  
  
Mandibuzz: Mandibuzz!  
  
Blythe: We want you to distract the Minotaur and her Aggron.  
  
Mandibuzz: Easy-peazy! (leaves with Pachirisu)  
  
Scylla: Hm... Now what?  
  
Poco: I may have something that can help you. (takes out mask) This is the mystic mask. It allows the user to transform into any monster they want. But if you want to change into another monster, you have to take it off, say what monster you want, and then put it back on to transform into that monster.  
  
Scylla: Cool! Let me try it out! (grabs mask) Hm... I know! Harpy mask!  
  
The mask transforms into an harpy face mask. She puts it on and transform into an harpy.  
  
Scylla: Look at me! I look amazing!  
  
Blythe: And what about me?  
  
Poco: (takes out halberd) This halberd can create sonic blast after each slice. The faster you slice the bigger the sonic blast will become. (gives her halberd) Please use it responsibly. (bows before leaving)  
  
Scylla: Wait! Who are you? I know you're an elf but who are you?  
  
Poco: My name's Poco. I will help you any way I can. Now I must get going back to the Hidden City. Good luck on using you new mystic weapons. (creates portal)  
  
He steps in and the portal closes.  
  
[Turtles and Cotton-Tail Gang]  
  
Minotaur: Get away, you stupid Pokemon!  
  
Aggron: Icy Wind!  
  
Mandibuzz: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!  
  
Minotaur: (growling) This is getting ridiculous! Aggron, Hyper Beam!  
  
Aggron: Hyper...  
  
[SLASH]  
  
Raichu: Huh?  
  
Leo: We're free!  
  
Blythe: You guy okay?  
  
Buck: A human?!  
  
Blythe: We came here to save you after all.  
  
Buck: We?!  
  
Scylla: (lands) Me. I'm Scylla. Nice to meet'cha.  
  
Minotaur: (growling aggressively) Now you're making me mad! Aggron, use Earthquake!  
  
Aggron: Earthquake!  
  
Everyone: (screams)  
  
Raichu: (charges at Aggron) Take this! Iron Tail!  
  
Aggron grabs Lemon's tail and throws him at the Minotaur statue.  
  
Raichu: (groans) That was a good throw...  
  
Leo: Lemon!  
  
Aggron: You will now be punished. Dragon Claw!  
  
But Leo protects Lemon and got scratched by Dragon Claw.  
  
Raph, Mikey, and Donnie: Leo!  
  
Raichu: Leo? Why did you do that?  
  
Leo: Because you're my partner... (grunts) That hurts... But it's worth it. I know now this has become out of control. I was over my head. What was I thinking? Risking my life for a dumb photo at the champion hall? I'm sorry I put you through this, Lemon. It's my fault.  
  
Raichu: No it's not. I know how you feel about being the coolest! I have been your partner for years! Ever since I was a Pichu! I always encourage you to be the top! Okay, maybe sometimes but I know exactly how you feel.  
  
Leo: So let's take that Aggron on as a team!  
  
Raichu: Right, partner!  
  
Leo: Minotaur, we challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon battle! Lemon vs your Aggron! Winner gets the free pizza! Loser gets punished!  
  
Minotaur: Fine! But don't expect me to go soft on ya'!  
  
Leo: We won't either! (stands up) Lemon, use Iron Tail!  
  
Raichu: Iron Tail!  
  
Minotaur: Dodge it and use Iron Head!  
  
Aggron dodges Lemon's Iron Tail.  
  
Aggron: Iron Head!  
  
Raichu: (screams) That hurts...  
  
Leo: Don't give up, Lemon! We can beat that Aggron as long as we work together!  
  
Raichu: Right, Leo!  
  
Minotaur: Aggron, use Harden and then use Metal Claw on Raichu!  
  
Aggron: Harden! (charges)  
  
Donnie: That's a neat set of moves. Harden can raise the user's defense.

Eevee: Which means big trouble for Lemon!

Male Meowstic: Agree.  
  
Raichu: Have some of this! Brick Break! Huh?! But I thought Fighting-types move are a Steel-type weakness!  
  
Minotaur: But Harden can raise a user's defense! Now use Iron Claw!  
  
Aggron: Metal Claw!  
  
Raichu: (screams) (groans) This hurts so much...  
  
Minotaur: So are you giving up now?!  
  
Leo: No way! Lemon and I don't give up! We work hard and we won't stop until we take you down... Lemon, I'm counting on you. I know you can do it. I believe in you!  
  
Raichu: (thinking) He's right. We're heroes. And heroes don't give up easily. (as he stands up) We're doing this for the free pizza and getting our picture on a wall. Even if we cheated at least this can show her who she's messing with. I can't let Leonardo down. Can't let anybody down no matter how tough it is! (starts glowing)

Buck: What the?!  
  
Tsareena: Why is Lemon glowing? WHY is Lemon glowing?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: But I thought Raichu don't have another evolution line.  
  
Male Meowstic: This is something very different. It doesn't appear to be Mega Evolution.  
  
Buck: Then what is it?! Any explanation!  
  
Raichu's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. White fur appears on the back of his neck and it ends at each side of his front shoulders. Then a blue mask-shaped painting appear over his eyes similar to Leo's mask.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Whoa!  
  
Tsareena: Lemon?  
  
Raichu: (checks himself out) Whoa! Look at me! I look awesome! Let's test it out!  
  
Leo: Right! Use Thunderbolt!  
  
Minotaur: Ha! Thunderbolt?! You must be crazy! You know Electric moves don't work on-  
  
When Lemon uses Thunderbolt (which also changes color to blue) on Aggron, he screams in pain.  
  
Minotaur: Impossible! That shouldn't happen!  
  
Aggron: How are you hurting me with Thunderbolt?!  
  
Donnie: (puts on goggles) This is interesting. Lemon's aura is so powerful. It's off the charts! I never seen anything like it!  
  
Leo: Now let's use one powerful move! But first, Electroweb!  
  
Raichu: Electroweb!  
  
Aggron: (screams in pain)  
  
Leo: And now for the finale, Dynamic Punch!  
  
Raichu: Dy~...namic~... PUNCH~!!!!!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
After the smoke clears, Aggron has swirls for eyes as he fainted.  
  
Minotaur: What?!  
  
Leo: We did it, Lemon! You were awesome out there!  
  
Raichu: Yeah I was! I did it! I did it! I did it! (returns to normal) I did it! I did it! Now it's time for some free pizza!  
  
Minotaur: Aggron return. You did a great job on defeating my Aggron. Nobody had ever defeated him in a one-on-one Pokemon battle before. It really shows that you two have a powerful bond.  
  
Leo: Why thank you. But is that the reason why you made this maze?  
  
Minotaur: Yes! This is the reason why I made this maze. Well other then having anyone that are willing to do anything to get free pizza without using mystic powers. But anyway, you have shown that you risk your life to save your Pokemon. Sorry about earlier.  
  
Leo: It's alright. Even though I won't get my picture taken on the wall of champions, Lemon is more important then a stupid title and photo.  
  
Raichu: That's what I was telling you! (shaking his head) Sometimes you don't seem to be listening to what I have to say...  
  
Minotaur: Also, everyone will have a taste of my pizza! I know everyone claims to have the world's greatest pizza! But that's nothing compare to mine! Try it out!  
  
The vines feeds them with a slice of pizza.  
  
Mikey: That is good!  
  
Donnie: I regret nothing at all.  
  
Iclyn: 100% delicious.  
  
Leo: Totally good! 10 out of 10!  
  
Minotaur: Why thank you! Now it's time to take a picture on the wall of cheaters! You guys are the first to ever cheat on MY maze!  
  
Leo: Well since we're taking pictures, make sure you get on my good side. I wanna look perfect.  
  
Being annoyed by Leo, the Minotaur attack him with the vine and then got their picture taken on the wall of cheaters.


	25. Chapter 25

|Flashback Ends|

Mikey: And that's how we went to Run of the Mill for the first time...

Tsareena: Though we're still kinda mad that Leo put our lives in danger in the Minotaur Maze.

Raichu: We already said sorry! Give us some slack!

Sticky: In the end, you guys were put in the Wall of Cheaters because you used your mystic powers.

Leo: That was only because we didn't want to get holes in our bodies! But we were fine at the end. So no worries.

Raph: Next time you should tell us everything before doing something stupid!

Leo: I know~... You don't have to remind me.

Netta: Anyways, we should be heading to Run of the Mill before it closes.

They nod and continue heading towards Run of the Mill. Meanwhile, Sir Turts-a-lot had arrived to Run of the Mill. He hops off his horse.

Sir Turts-a-lot: (pets horse) Okay Olympia. I'll be heading inside. Be a good girl and stay right here. I promise to get you some food and water. (heads inside the restaurant after opening the portal)

Just then, the group arrives.

Mikey: Eh?! The portal is already open!

Borlock: And there's a horse here. I wonder who owns a horse.

Donnie: Who cares?! Let's just head inside!

They all head inside Run of the Mill when they saw Sir Turts-a-lot looking for an empty seat.

Mikey: Another mutant turtle?

Netta: Looks like he's looking for a seat. Maybe we should have him sit with us.

Raph: Good idea, Netta. (clears his throat) Excuse me. Are you looking for a seat?

Sir Turts-a-lot: (turns around) Um... Yes. I'm quite famished after my deliveries and I would like to eat something for me and my horse Olympia.

Borlock: Wait, that's your horse outside?

Sir Turts-a-lot: Correct.

Borlock: I see...

Leo: Anyways, you wanna sit with us? We have room for one more.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I accept your invitation. Thank you.

Raichu: You're welcome.

After sitting down, Julia begins taking their orders. They then start chatting while waiting for their food.

Mikey: So you got mutated by the mosquito?!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Correct. It happened so fast. I didn't expect to become a mutant until that day.

Leo: This is bad. Those mosquitos must've fly out of New York and affecting other countries.

Raph: Which is why we need a plan to completely stop this pesky problem!

Netta: Agree! But I bet there's some mosquitos still living somewhere in New York.

Midnight Lycanroc: And when we do find them, we'll need to capture it before more people get turned into mutants.

Raph: Right.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I'm sure you can do it. In fact, maybe I can be of assistance to you.

Leo: You'll help us.

Sir Turts-a-lot: A knight is always there to help those in need. I shall help you with these strange-looking mosquitoes. Though maybe these mosquitoes need a name.

Leo: Like what? Oozesquitoes?

Mikey: I like that name! It has a nice ring to it.

Donnie: And it fits since they carry the ooze. We should keep it.

Leo: Eh? I was just being sarcastic. But you guys are taking it seriously. (sighs) Alright then. For now, these mosquitoes are gonna be called Oozesquitoes.

The pizza arrives and they each grab a slice. Eating and enjoying themselves. Julia then brings out some hay and a bucket of water for Sir Turts-a-lot.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Thank you, Madame Dingo.

Julia: You're welcome. Hope you enjoy the meal. (walks away)

After finishing the pizza, they paid for the meal and leaves the restaurant. Sir Turts-a-lot puts down the hay and bucket of water so Olympia can eat and drink.

Mikey: She's so cute! Can I ride Olympia?! Pretty please?!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Sure thing. Maybe one day though. Olympia is weary of strangers.

Mikey: Okay!

Donnie: So Raph, should we start planning tomorrow?

Raph: (nods) We gotta find a way to stop this Oozesquito problem. So we'll gather everyone tomorrow morning and start planning.

Leo: Right. More people are gonna be mutated if we don't fix this mess.

They all nod in agreement. So when the Turtles and Netta head back to the Lair, they get ready for bed.


	26. Chapter 26

[Scene: Morning. Lair. Living Room. The Mad Dog's allies are sitting in the living room. The Turtles and Netta are standing in front of the screen.]

Raph: Thank you for all coming on a short notice!

Delia: Of course. So what do you want us for?

Midnight Lycanroc: We'll explain everything! (clears his throat) As you already know, Oozesquitoes have been released on the city. These insects are causing people to turn into mutants. And we need to do something about it.

Donnie: Which is why we decided to take action. We're gonna go around the city, capturing the Oozesquitoes as much as we can. Then we need to find a place where they won't be able to turn anyone into mutants.

Leo: Like as far as possible. Because if we don't, more people will be mutated. But we can't do it alone. So that's why we call you guys. We need your help on the Oozesquito clean-up plan.

Sticky: I see! But will it work?

Raichu: There's one way to find that out! We'll be heading out tonight! And you better bring a suit 'cause things are about to get messy!

Male Meowstic: We'll be giving all of you a T-Emblem. When you press this button on the upper-left corner, a pest control suit will cover you. We design it to make impossible for an Oozesquito to sting you.

Delia: Smart thinking.

Male Meowstic: Why thank you. We always planned ahead.

Netta: And once we capture all the Oozesquitoes, we need to take it far away from civilization as possible! So let's do this as a team!

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: Night. The Turtles and the others (OCs from Mystic Mayhem to Minotaur Maze) are riding the Turtle Tank. Inside, they're wearing suits with an Oozesqitoes in a circle with a line.]  
  
Ashley: Thanks for having us come with you! This is gonna be awesome!  
  
Mikey: What are you doing?  
  
Donnie: (groans) You forgot? We're trying to capture the Oozesquitoes so they won't be mutating everyone.  
  
Mikey: Not that! My phone update!  
  
Cora: Focus, everyone. We have a job to do.  
  
Raph: And that hotel is full of Oozesquitoes! Let's head there immediately before people get mutated!  
  
They drive to the hotel and jump inside.  
  
Tsraeena: There sure is a lot of Oozesquitoes!  
  
Raichu: No worries! We can capture all of them before people get mutated!  
  
Man: And me as well! Andy!  
  
Raichu: Make sure they don't mutate him too!  
  
Cora: Nothing to panic, sir.  
  
Leo: We are unlicensed amateurs and we have the situation mildly under control.  
  
Andy: Why are you so green?!  
  
Leo: Because of all the chemicals we were exposed to.  
  
Andy: Eh?  
  
Raph: Okay, guys. This is the plan. Capture! Smash! Zap! Smash! Bash and smash!

Tweedle-Horn: I like that plan!

Flora: Is that even part of the plan?

Delia: Not sure... But all we have to do is capture them or something like that.  
  
Raph: Mikey?  
  
Mikey: Right! (covers himself in honey) Come and get me! I'm super tasty! (chases after the Oozesquitoes)  
  
Andy: (grabs vase) Hey careful! The boss would have my behind if this place becomes a mess! (sees Raph sneaking on a Oozesquito which landed on a statue) No!  
  
Raph: Zap it like a- (zaps Andy) boss?  
  
Tsareena: Nice one, Raph! You zapped him instead of the oozesquito!  
  
Raph: That wasn't my fault! He was in the way!  
  
Tsareena: Let me handle this one. Sweet Scent...  
  
The Oozesquitoes begins going towards Tsareena.  
  
Tsareena: Emerald, now!  
  
Male Meowstic: Right! Psychic! (puts the Oozesquitoes in a capsule) That should do it.

Netta: But there's still more over there! Brownie, use Shadow Ball!

Brownie: Shadow Ball!

When the Oozesquito begins passing out, Netta throws the capsule to capture them.

Netta: Got it!

Raichu: Have some Iron Tail, Oozesquitoes! Hope you like that for dinner! Hmph!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You're supposed to capture them!  
  
Raichu: I'm doing that! And also protecting this guy too! Thunderbolt!  
  
Male Meowstic: Another Oozesquito over there, Donnie.  
  
Donnie: I got this. (throws ball at Oozesquito) Got it!  
  
Male Meowstic: That should keep it in there.  
  
But then, Mikey pounces at them which causes them to get trapped in the ball. This also cause Emerald to drop the capsule which releases the Oozesquitoes.  
  
Male Meowstic: Michelangelo~!  
  
Mikey: Sorry!  
  
Scylla: Oh no. This is getting bad.  
  
Blythe: Any other ideas?!  
  
Aisha: Um... Not sure...  
  
Soon, Leo and Raph gets stuck in the ball as well as Lemon and Nightmare.  
  
Raichu: Hey, what's the big idea?!

Midnight Lycanroc: This wasn't part of the plan!

Scylla: Looks like you guys got yourselves in a sticky situation. And this is not working... We're causing a bigger mess then it has to.  
  
Blythe: And what else could possibly happen?  
  
Then Andy got bitten by one of the Oozesquitoes which causes him to mutate into a mutant bull.

Big Mama: So that's how it works... Hm... Mara, come with me.

Mara: Sure thing, auntie!

|Turtles|  
  
Leo: This is a disaster! Nice plan, Raph.  
  
Raph: This wasn't my fault!  
  
Leo: Ironically he mutated into a clumsy bull.  
  
Male Meowstic: Stop arguing! You can fight after we get outta here. (presses button) And there. We're free.  
  
Cora: We messed up. Look at this mess! We should do the right thing.  
  
Mikey: Yeah, guys! Let's get outta here. (throws vase)  
  
Ashley: Agree.  
  
Cora: What?! No! I meant we should clean up this mess before the owner comes and we'll get in trouble! I can't get in trouble! I'm a junior police officer!  
  
Flora: Calm down, Cora. There's no need to panic. I'm sure the hotel owner will be understanding when we explain what's going on. We won't get in trouble.  
  
Cora: You sure?  
  
Flora: Positive. My father told me that every human has a heart of understanding. Even the violent of person has the understanding. It's not nice to just go out after the mess we cause.  
  
Mingus: I totally agree with Flora here! We should do the right thing and clean this place up! After all, do you really want to break her heart?!  
  
Flora: (chuckles) Thank you for agreeing with me.  
  
Mingus: (blushes while scratching behind his head) You're welcome... (chuckles nervously)  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of employees appear. Two rolled a red carpet and two security guards were carrying Big Mama.

Big Mama: It seems you have turn my hotel into the fizzily fits.

Tweedle-Horn: Is that supposed to be real word or something?!

Mara: That's how Big Mama talks. Hello everyone! (chuckles)

Sir Turts-a-lot: Are you the owner of this establishment?

Big Mama: Yes I am.

Flora: I'm terribly sorry for the mess we made. We'll clean this up before we leave.  
  
Big Mama: (chuckles) Don't be silly. Let them do the work for you. (claps her hands)  
  
The employees begins cleaning the mess.

Netta: Oh! Looks like you got this under control. We'll head out and...  
  
Big Mama: No wait! Don't go yet. (claps her hands)  
  
All of the employees changes into mutant forms.  
  
Everyone: Wha?!  
  
Mikey: They're mutants?!

Sticky: They're not mutants. They're yokai. Like me!

Flora: Yokai are different from mutants.

Leo: How so?

Big Mama: Big Mama will explain at my office. Now follow me. I'll give you the grand tour.  
  
Leo: Raph, maybe we shouldn't follow a stranger we just met to go to who-knows-what-where.  
  
Cora: I agree with Leo. For once. There's something suspicious going on here.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Relax. She looks friendly enough. What's the worse thing that could possibly happen?  
  
Raichu: Lots of things! I don't trust her one bit. There's something about her that makes my fur stand straight up! (growling)

Eevee: Me too. My fur is sticking up as well.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You're being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen.  
  
Raichu: We'll see about that.  
  
They enter the elevator.  
  
Arabella: Cool! Half-penguin half-octopus! Hm... I should call you... Octoguin! Yeah, that's a cool name!

Big Mama: Lukay, take us to number 5 please.  
  
Octoguin: Yes, Big Mama! Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and gentleturtles! Welcome to the Backbones Terrial!  
  
Everyone: Whoa~...

Netta: A magic elevator!  
  
After a switch is pull down, they headed to fifth floor.  
  
Ashley: What is this magical place?!

Mara: This is the sports area where everyone can see fighters in the Battle Nexus.  
  
Sarah: Battle Nexus?

Mara: It's a fighting competition where mutants come to fight each other to see who's the Battle Nexus champion.  
  
Ashley: That sounds so awesome! A mutant fighting competition!  
  
Delia: Jeez... So how long has it been here?  
  
Big Mama: Well, we have exists for centuries.  
  
Mingus: Centuries?  
  
Big Mama: Correct.

Mikey: Whoa~...

Sticky: I know right?!

Flora: That's the difference. We yokai have been here longer then mutants. So the concept of mutants are unknown to us.

Mingus: I see...

As they walk, Huginn and Muginn were watching the battle when they spotted them.  
  
Muginn: Hey, don't they look familiar?  
  
Huginn: Huh?  
  
Muginn: Look over there! Isn't that the same Turtles that destroyed Baron's lab and let the mosquitoes loose in New York?  
  
Huginn: Oh~ you're right. Baron Draxum isn't gonna like this.  
  
Big Mama: Here, they can stretch their legs and their flabbily flobs. (knocks on wall to make it open)

Tweedle-Horn: Again, are that even real words?  
  
Arabella: Whatever it means I love it!  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Big Mama, you have returned...  
  
Big Mama: Everyone, this is my assistant Ke Ai Sai Hu. She's a Rabbit Yokai.  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Hello...  
  
Big Mama: And my other assistant, Euryn. Euryn?!  
  
Euryn: Hm? Oh sorry, Big Mama. I was taking a nice cat nap. (yawns) Hello, everyone. Please to meet you all. I'm a Maneneko. A lucky cat. Please sit down and relax.

The Turtles sits on chairs while the others still stands.

Big Mama: Would you like something to drink? (presses button) I'll have one of my bellhops come here with some refreshily drinks.

Ashley: Okay, Big Mama. We have a little problem here.  
  
Cora: These Oozesquitoes have been causing some trouble around New York.  
  
Big Mama: I heard... (presses button) There has been a mutant problem around here. Ke Ai takes care of the many news around New York.  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: And I have been spying on you to give Big Mama some evidence. Sorry in advance if I was being a stalker.  
  
Leo: No problem, Snow White.  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Snow White?  
  
Raichu: Your fur is as white as snow! So Snow White! Get it?!  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Uh huh... Be more serious about the matter in hand.  
  
Big Mama: I should get into something more comfortable. (presses jewel to transform into her spider form)  
  
Raichu: Ah-ha! We knew there was a catch!  
  
Leo: Yup! A big one!  
  
Big Mama: I see my form had scared you.  
  
Raph: Way to go, Leo. You made her cry.  
  
Mikey: Boo!  
  
Raichu: Don't boo at us! We knew there was something up! You should've listen to me and Leo in the first place!  
  
Cora: And me as well... Don't forget...  
  
Leo: We know you were on our side, Cora. I didn't forget, sugar plum.  
  
Cora: (sighs) Anyways~, what do you want us to do about it?  
  
Big Mama: Hm... It's simple really. Just capture those Oozesquitoes and bring them back to me. With your smarts, you can build me a contraption to capture the little critters.  
  
Donnie: I know what you're trying to do... You're flattering me... with the truth! And I love it!  
  
Big Mama: And I'll allow you to use my web. (gives him bucket)  
  
Donnie: Um okay. This should be easy. (gets spit on and been thrown to the wall by the wall) Okay, didn't see that coming. (holds in barf) Now I get it... (falls down)  
  
Everyone: Ew~!  
  
Arabella: Do me next, Big Mama!  
  
Raichu: You crazy?! No way!  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Now get out there and capture the Oozesquitoes. Then bring it back to us. I don't like those who are late to do a request.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We're on it! No worries!

[Scene: Next Day. Afternoon. The Turtles and the others are riding the Turtle Tank with Leo being on top with a tank.]  
  
Male Meowstic: Okay, Leo. You know the plan. All you have to do is release the carbon dioxide since the Oozesquitoes are attracted to it. Leave the capturing to us.  
  
Leo: Right... (releases carbon dioxide)  
  
Donnie presses a button on a briefcase and throws it to make it transform into a hovercraft. He then begins to chase after the Oozesquito while shooting out webs.  
  
Tsareena: Careful, Donnie!  
  
Donnie: I'm always careful! Don't worry about me!  
  
After a few missed shots, he finally caught it.  
  
Donnie: And TOUCHDOWN! Or correct sport references.  
  
Ashley: Nice one, Don! You caught it!  
  
Arabella: Now we have a lot more to catch! (Silvy nods)  
  
As they continue capturing the Oozesquitoes, Huginn and Muginn are spying on them.  
  
Huginn: This isn't good. You need to tell Draxum.  
  
Muginn: No, you should tell him!  
  
Together: I'm not telling him! Jinx, you owe me a corndog! No you owe me a corn dog! We should tell him together... (flies off)  
  
Raph: Nice one, team! We must've caught hundreds of them!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Enough to bring it back to Big Mama!  
  
Raichu: I'm not sure about this, guys. Something's fishy about this.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Relax! She wants to help us get rid of the Oozesquitoes! That's all!  
  
Raichu: Hm... Let me see... Maybe she wants to use the Oozesquitoes for herself.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You're being ridiculous.  
  
Raichu: Ridiculous?!  
  
Tsareena: Stop arguing! Both of you!

Male Meowstic: Let's just give the Oozesquitoes to Big Mama and then go home.

Eevee: Okay. Though I still don't trust Big Mama.

The scene shifts to the Turtles heading back to the hotel.  
  
Leo: Huh? Looks like you're the new elevator operator.  
  
They headed inside and as they ride down the elevator, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are humming the TMNT theme song (1987) while Leo is getting comfortable after other employees head inside as well.  
  
Raichu: Do you guys heard of personal space? 'Cause this is too close!  
  
Leo: I know right? There's barely enough room.  
  
The elevator opens to a dark room. Then it lights up to reveal the room to be cover in web.  
  
Big Mama: Have gifts for Big Mama?  
  
Raph: Oozesquitoes!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And lots of them!  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Excellent work.

Sancus: Nice job! Would you like some tea?

Leo: Um, no thanks. We're good.

Euryn: Now if you could give us the Oozesquitoes and that contraption of yours you can go on your way.  
  
Donnie: Wait what? I'm sorry but I can't give you this puppy. I build it so it's mine.  
  
Big Mama: But you did use Big Mama's webs so it belongs to me.  
  
Ashley: Why are they coming closer to us?  
  
Ariados: Because you're gonna be part of the Battle Nexus.  
  
Cora: Hold on. You mean you own the nexus?  
  
Ke Sai Ai Hu: Correct. Big Mama is famous around here. And she needs mutant warriors to fight each other for her entertainment.  
  
Aisha: You can't make us fight each other!  
  
Euryn: No no. You'll be the clowns.  
  
Arabella: I don't like this, guys. (Silvy jumps off of her arms) Silvy?  
  
Ashley: Okay, Leo. You were right about this! (looks around) Where's Leo and Lemon?  
  
It turns out Leo, Lemon, Netta, Brownie and now Silvy are using the elevator.  
  
Big Mama: Find the Blue One!  
  
Tweedle-Horn: That idiot! He ditched us!  
  
Arabella: That's not true! Leon would never ditched us! I bet he's gonna come back and rescue us somehow!  
  
Flora: I believe that's the case.

|Leo|

Raichu: Careful not to fall, Leo!  
  
Leo: I know that! (climbs) There. Now we have to find a way to save the others so I can rub it in Raph's face.  
  
Raichu: That includes Nightmare too! We're gonna save the day! Right, Silvy?! (Silvy screeches in agreement) We'll definitely save the day!

Netta: Let's just be careful. Big Mama's bellhops are hunting us down.

Leo: Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. As your big brother, I have to protect you.

Netta: I can protect myself!

Leo: I know!

As they slowly crawl through the vents, they spotted a fox carrying Donnie's briefcase and a jar of Oozesquitoes. He puts his fingers on a painting which reveals to be a safe. The three watched as the fox puts the code to open the safe and then throws the two items inside before closing it and leaving the area.  
  
Raichu: That would be useful AFTER we save the others.  
  
Leo: Right. (Silvy goes ahead) Silvy, where are you going? Silvy! (crawls after him)  
  
Silvy leads them to a laundry shoot that an employee had recently put all the laundry in. Leo opens it and becomes disgusted by the smell.  
  
Raichu: Ew~! It smells like a large skunk had bombed down there! Leo, I can't go with you. I'll go somewhere else.  
  
Leo: You serious?!  
  
Raichu: Yes! You and Silvy can go ahead! I'm gonna head somewhere else! Promise we'll meet up again. And also, make sure you're alive.  
  
Leo: Lemon!  
  
Raichu: See ya! Don't wanna be ya!  
  
Leo: Fine! Just be careful. They could lurking around here.  
  
Raichu: Already know, Leo! No worries! (leaves)  
  
Leo: (sighs)

Netta: We'll go with Lemon. You can take the laundry shoot. (runs off)

As Leo and Silvy jumps inside the laundry shoot, Raichu and the others wander around the halls. Making sure nobody is around so he can proceed.

Raichu: This place is huge... Anybody could easily get lost if they're not careful... (puts hand on door) Hope Leo is okay with Silvy though... Hope he didn't died from the stench of the laundry... 

Eevee: I don't think so. But we should be careful. We need to save the others.

Raichu: I know I know. (hears footsteps) Oh no. Someone's coming. Better hide. (hides)  
  
A woman was walking down the hall. She spotted Raichu.  
  
Raichu: Um... Hello?  
  
???: Oh my. What a cute Raichu. What are you doing around here?  
  
Raichu: Oh you know... Just wandering around. Enjoying the scenery. The usual, miss. Who are you?  
  
???: I'm Takako. But my stage name is Amazon.  
  
Raichu: Amazon? Oh~! Hillary is a big fan of you! She loves your work on the fashion lines you made! You're THE Amazon?!  
  
Takako: That's correct. (picks him up) I should take you to my room for a chat. You want anything?  
  
Raichu: Do I! I would love some pudding right now! I love pudding! It's the best! My favorite is chocolate and vanilla swirl pudding!  
  
Takako: (chuckles) You're quite a talker huh.  
  
Raichu: You can say that. (chuckles)  
  
|Leo|  
  
Leo: I'm gonna take a shower after this. A LONG shower for sure. That was disgusting! (groans) Silvy, where are you going off to now? You should stay with me since you're here and all. And also don't want Ara to be mad at me for losing you.  
  
Silvy nodded and climbs to Leo's shoulder. The two proceeds to sneak around. Looking both ways to make sure nobody is around to catch them.  
  
Leo: Okay. Good so far. I don't see anybody here. So the coast is clear. Hope Lemon's doing alright. I'm getting worried about him. Hope nothing bad happens to my little buddy. I don't know what'll I do if something bad happens to him...  
  
Suddenly, he gets pounced by a figure.  
  
???: I found you, Big Mama! I knew you were disguised as a male! I can smell it!  
  
Leo: Huh? What?! I'm not Big Mama! Get... (pushes figure away) off of me, idiot! (stands up and dusts himself off) What was that for? And I'm not Big Mama. I'm Leonardo. A mutant turtle as you can clearly see.  
  
???: You aren't? Sorry about that! The name's Sylvia. Member of the Mystery Hunters!  
  
Leo: Mystery Hunters?  
  
???: That's correct. I'm Detective Bones. Founder of the Mystery Hunters and New York's greatest detective. Well on the side of Queens that is...  
  
Leo: Um...  
  
Detective Bones: I know. You're confused right now. Please follow us before someone catches you. I rest assure we will explain everything once we get to a private area.  
  
Leo: How am I sure you're not with Big Mama?  
  
Detective Bones: I have been mutated by the one you call Oozesquitoes. And I would never associate myself with Big Mama unless I'm in undercover. Please follow us and we'll explain everything to you.  
  
Leo: Alright... If you say so... (follows them) But what are you doing here of all places?  
  
Detective Bones: To investigate. Our job is to find the secrets of New York and the Hidden City. We have been gathering evidence ever since the Oozesquito outbreak started. Mutants have been appearing thanks to those little pests. So I decided to do what I do best: solving mysteries. But not alone by myself. I gather them from the Queens area to join me to uncover this mystery before things get even worse.  
  
Leo: I see... That's awesome!  
  
Detective Bones: It is. And here we are. (opens door) Ms. Solano, we have arrived.  
  
Raichu: Mm~! This is the best pudding ever! And hi Leo!  
  
Leo: Lemon! I thought you were going somewhere else!  
  
Raichu: I did! She gave me pudding while I was waiting for you guys! And she told me the whole thing!  
  
Takako: That's correct.  
  
Leo: So you're a part of this as well?  
  
Takako: As a singer and a model, I want to help the humans. I don't want to see my fans turn into Yokais.  
  
Leo: You mean mutants right?  
  
Takako: That too. But mutants are a new species to us Yokai.  
  
Leo: New species? Well that's what we call for people or animals that have been mutated by the Oozesquitoes. We're trying to capture them so more people won't get mutated.  
  
Takako: I understand that. Me and Detective Bones are part of a mutant resistance. Our leader, Kaminari, wants humans and mutants and Yokai to live in harmony. Without any conflict as she believes peace will save them from Baron's goal of human elimination.  
  
Raichu: Which would be nice!  
  
Takako: So currently we're going to release all the mutants that have been forced to fight in Big Mama's Battle Nexus. I believe it's wrong to put people through that for your entertainment.  
  
Leo: And I totally agree. I have to save my brothers and my friends! I bet they're gonna take them there!  
  
Brandi: We'll help you out!  
  
Minnie: As long as we get paid.  
  
Leo: I don't have money on me but we can get some pizza after this.  
  
Minnie: Not much of a pizza lover but fine by me.  
  
Detective Bones: But first, we need a plan as to how to get them without being seen.  
  
Takako: You can all hide in my hair. It's extremely long and thick. It can become your shelter as we get to them.  
  
Leo: Or you guys can distract them and I'll be in the vent making a portal.  
  
Leland: That sounds like a cool idea.  
  
Kristina: Let's do this, team!  
  
|Meanwhile|

Flora: I can't believe we got caught.

Ashley: I can't believe they ditched us!

Just as they were about to enter the Battle Nexus, a laundry cart rolls to the middle of it.  
  
Employer: A laundry cart in the middle of the door? Oldest trap in the book.  
  
Employer 2: Guess we should check inside to see if anyone's in there.  
  
???: Electroweb! (entraps the employees)  
  
Employer: What the?! (screams in pain)  
  
Raichu: And don't mess with my friends and family!  
  
Tsareena: Lemon?!  
  
Sylvia: Nice job, Raichu!  
  
Raichu: Why thank you, Sylvia.  
  
Takako: Now leave this to me.  
  
She wraps her hair around the employees, puts them on the laundry cart, and pushes the cart away from the Battle Nexus entrance.  
  
Takako: There. We wouldn't see them again.  
  
Minnie: Tell me about it.  
  
Leo's sword sticks out and attempts to make a portal. After a few tries, he was able to summon it but the vent gave way and falls on it. Everyone follow suit and landed on another floor.  
  
Leo: I totally meant to do that!  
  
Kristina: (breaks cuffs) You're free.  
  
Donnie: Thanks! But who are you?  
  
Leo: These are my new friends we have met.  
  
Arabella: Silvy, you're okay! (hugs Silvy) I thought I would never see you again. Thanks for taking good care of him, Leo. I knew you would come and rescue us.  
  
Ryuko slaps Leo hard on the cheek.  
  
Ryuko: That's for ditching us! I would've killed you if I have the chance!  
  
Leo: You're welcome. And ow!  
  
But then, Gus appeared and starts charging at them. But Mikey shows him a tennis ball.  
  
Gus: What... is... that?  
  
Tsareena: This is a tennis ball. Dogs love tennis balls.  
  
Gus: I want it! I want it! I want it!  
  
Mikey: (throws tennis ball) Fetch!  
  
Gus chases after the tennis ball.  
  
Raichu: Who was that?

Mara (Yokai Form): That was Gus. He was trying to look for you.

Everyone: Mara?!

Leo: What are you doing here?

Mara: Just wandering around. (chuckles) You certainly has caused a lot of chaos.

Leo: Well maybe your dear mom should've tricked us into helping her!

Raichu: Yeah!

Mara: Mom? Oh no. Big Mama is my auntie. I moved here from the Australia Region of the Hidden City to help her out.

Leo: Australia Region? Wait, there's more Hidden Cities out there?! (Mara nods) Awesome!

Cora: Leo, we can talk about that later. For now, we need to escape from this place.

Midnight Lycanroc: Not without the Oozesquitoes and Donnie's device!  
  
Raichu: Oh that?! We know where it is. We would've just escaped but sure. Let's get those two items. Risking our lives in the process.  
  
They head inside the elevator and head to Big Mama's office.  
  
Detective Bones: (sniffs) The safe's here somewhere.  
  
Raichu: Leon?  
  
Leo puts his fingers on the eyes of a painting in which it reveals to be a safe.  
  
Donnie: Stay back, everyone! (changes Tech-Bo into chainsaw)  
  
He then begins to cut through the safe.  
  
Mikey: I'll cover the sound for you! (breaks vase)  
  
Donnie: This could takes us a couple of hours!  
  
Leo: Or we could do this. (puts 1 to open the safe) And there we go.  
  
Arabella: (spots tennis ball) Oh no.  
  
Gus: Hey! You should've end the game too quickly.  
  
Big Mama: No no no. This isn't good. If there is one rule Big Mama has...  
  
Leo: Is it don't forgive and forget?  
  
Raph: Is it don't chew on slippers?  
  
Mikey: Is it not using Raph's toothbrush?!  
  
Donnie: Is it Ohm's law?  
  
Big Mama: No! (changes into spider form and traps them in web cocoons) It's no stealing from Big Mama!

Sancus: (nods) That's one of the many rules you should never break! No stealing from Big Mama!

[BOOM]  
  
Baron: And my rule is no stealing from me!  
  
Arabella: Who's that guy?  
  
Mikey: Mr. Sheep to the rescue!  
  
Donnie: And that's a good thing? He tried to destroy us last time we saw him!

Sticky: Baron Draxum? What is he doing here?

Borlock: That's his name? (Sticky nods) I see...

Ke Sai Ai Hu: Baron Draxum...  
  
Euryn: It's been awhile hasn't it?  
  
Big Mama: But you should learn to use the dimpily door.  
  
Baron: And you should learn to use real words!

Leo: (sarcastic voice) Oh they know each other. Didn't see that coming.

Raph: You're a real party pooper.

Poco: That's correct. But they don't like each other that much due to their differences.  
  
Lola: Big Mama, if you just give us the Oozesquitoes things will go smoothly!  
  
Ke Sai Ai Hu: We can't do that. We need it to mutate the humans for the Battle Nexus.  
  
Baron: I don't care about your Battle Nexus. I need it to eliminate the human threat! I will get each and every one on the surface! Get the Oozesquitoes, my pets!  
  
But Huginn and Muginn gets attacked by Gus. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Ke Sai Ai Hu, Baron Draxum and Lola are fighting each other.  
  
Arabella: So what's the difference between a Yokai and a mutant?  
  
Takako: Yokai had lived for eons. Mutants are a new thing to us.  
  
Arabella: Okay. Hey Silvy, can you get us outta here with your sharp claws?  
  
Silvy nodded and starts ripping the web cocoons out of them.  
  
Arabella: Good job. I'll give you some treats when we get home.  
  
[LIGHTNING CRACKLE]  
  
Baron: What?! It can't be...  
  
Kaminari (Humanoid Wolf Form): It's been a long time hasn't it, Baron Draxum? Big Mama?  
  
Leo: Another bad guy?!  
  
Takako: No that's Kaminari.  
  
Big Mama: Well well well. If it isn't the peace-loving Kaminari. It has been such a long time since we have last met each other.

Mara: I wonder why you're here.

Kaminari: I'm not here to fight. I wanna chat about the human threat. Why can't you see that humans aren't as evil as you claim they are?  
  
Baron: I have told you many times. They're a threat to the yokaikind! I will mutate each and every human on the surface!  
  
Kaminari: But can the yokai live together with the humans? I believe we can have the two species together instead of just eliminating the one species.

Baron: The humans have brainwashed you!  
  
Kaminari: Not true. I have told you if I see that the humans are as evil as you claim they are I would join you. But I didn't find anything that suggest humans are evil. There are humans who are good and innocent. And if you don't see it that way then I have no choice to eliminate you! (shoots lightning bolts)  
  
Baron: (dodges) You are as powerful as ever. But that power won't stop me from achieving my goal. (charges at her)  
  
Kaminari: Oh yeah? (jumps forward) You are insane. No point of getting it over your head.  
  
Lola: (grabs jar) Got it! Let's head up to the roof, Mister Draxum!  
  
Kaminari: I won't let- (gets stuck on a wall)  
  
Big Mama: Can't let you escape.  
  
Takako: Kami!  
  
Baron: Poco, Lola, we're going.  
  
Together: Right... (follows Baron Draxum)  
  
Raichu: We gotta head to the roof!  
  
Raph: Leo, make a portal to the roof!  
  
Leo: That's something I could do. (summons portal)  
  
But the others didn't make it to the portal in time before it closes.  
  
Mikey: So what should we do?  
  
Male Meowstic: Uh... Beat Big Mama?  
  
Tsareena: You guys should leave! We'll handle them!

Tweedle-Horn: Alright. Though I would love to fight, we'll escort everyone out of the hotel. (leaves with the others)

Netta: Let's kick Big Mama's spider butt!

|Baron Draxum|  
  
Baron: It's time to eliminate the human threat.  
  
Raichu: Oh no you don't! Iron Tail!  
  
Leo catches the jar of Oozesquitoes.  
  
Lola: You're so annoying now!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We won't let you release the Oozesquitoes!  
  
Baron: You think you could stop me? I would like to see you try! (summons purple vines)  
  
Raichu: Not this again! (dodges)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don't let him get the Oozesquitoes! Stone Edge!  
  
But however, Baron grabs Leo by the mask tails while dangling him from the roof.  
  
Baron: I may have created you. But I won't hesitate to destroy you.  
  
Leo: Who created what now?  
  
Raph: Let my brother go!  
  
Leo: Not literally!  
  
Lola: Aw~, brotherly loyalty. But those insects are important to us. What will you choose, big tough guy?  
  
Leo: Just him the bugs! Give them the bugs!  
  
Raph: I'm not gonna give them the bugs! I know these villains are bluffing and- (Baron Draxum drops him) Leo!  
  
Leo: For my last breath, I told you so~~!  
  
Baron makes Raph drop the jar before dropping him from the roof as well.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Raph! (runs to the edge) You okay?! Raph~!  
  
Raichu: (growling) You went... (starts glowing) too far... Dropping Leo and now Raph to their deaths. I will... (glows brighter) never forgive you! (transforms)  
  
Lola: Whoa... That's an awesome form!  
  
Poco: Mystic Evolution... I never thought a Pokemon would achieve that form... I always wanted to see that.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Mystic Evolution?  
  
|Inside|  
  
Tsareena: Take this, you ugly spider! Energy Ball!  
  
Big Mama: Ariados, use Sludge Bomb! Then use Giga Impact.  
  
Ariados: Sludge Bomb! (destroys Energy Ball) Giga Impact!  
  
Tsareena: (dodges) Nice try but you missed.  
  
Male Meowstic: So have some of this! Psyshock!  
  
Ariados: (jumps down)  
  
Donnie: Emerald, use Energy Ball on Big Mama!  
  
Male Meowstic: Okay, D. Energy Ball.  
  
Big Mama: (grunts)  
  
Donnie: That's what you get for giving me my first positive reinforcement from a parent-aged adult!  
  
Tsareena: Donnie, calm down. You're being like a psychopath.  
  
Big Mama: Metal Alice, attack the purple one. Big Mama will take on the orange.  
  
Metal Alice: Roger! (charges) This is what you're gonna get for attacking Big Mama! (starts attacking Donnie)  
  
Donnie: (blocks) Okay, you wanna take me on? Go right ahead. I dare you. (jumps back)  
  
Metal Alice: Magearna, Aurora Beam.  
  
Magearna: Aurora Beam...  
  
Donnie: Oh no. (takes out Pokeball) Sputnik, come on out and use Light Screen!  
  
Espeon: Espeon! Light Screen! Like to see you try that again.  
  
Metal Alice: (growls) A wise guy eh? Well I know how to deal with wise guys like you. (charges)  
  
Big Mama: Hold still! (spitting web balls at Mikey and Rena) I just want to web you.  
  
Tsareena: We don't need any webbing. It's gross and very disgusting. So don't web at us from your mouth! Yuck!  
  
Ariados: Sludge Bomb!  
  
Tsareena: (dodges) Leaf Storm!  
  
Ariados: Sticky Web! (traps the leaves) Shadow Sneak.  
  
Tsareena: Huh? (screams in pain)  
  
Ariados: And you are finished.  
  
Big Mama: Good job, Ariados. I'll give you a special treat after this. Now I shall finish the rest. (shoots web ball)  
  
Mikey: Rena!  
  
But suddenly, Rena starts glowing brightly and dodges the web ball.  
  
Big Mama: What? Impossible!  
  
Mikey: Rena?  
  
After the glow, her hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head goes on fire while the upper hip is surrounded by the fire. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a short-length skirt while the short ruff opens up with the back becoming pointed. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange with a fiery aura coming out of it. Then a dark orange mark appears over her eyes to resemble Mikey's mask.  
  
Tsareena: Have some of this, Big Mama! (shoots out fireballs)  
  
Big Mama dodges it.  
  
Tsareena: Whoa. How did I do that?  
  
Donnie: Don't know but let's go! (presses button to summon hovercraft)  
  
Mikey, Rena, and Emerald gets on the hovercraft and begins to fly off but Big Mama uses her web to catch Mikey by the foot.  
  
Mikey: Hey, let go of my foot!  
  
Kaminari: (breaks web) Big Mama, let him go!  
  
Mara: Yeah, auntie! Let him go please.

Male Meowstic: Psychic! (throws Big Mama to the safe)  
  
Kaminari: Huh?  
  
Mikey: (screams)  
  
Donnie catches him and rubs his head.  
  
Male Meowstic: You're alright?  
  
Mikey: I'm fine...

Kaminari: Impressive...

Mara: Oh my. That was amazing...

|Lemon and Nightmare|  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (panting heavily)  
  
Raichu: (panting heavily)  
  
Lola: Looks like you two are all tuckered out. (chuckles) Now we shall release them to New York! And next up: the world!  
  
Baron opens the jar to release the Oozesquitoes to New York.  
  
Raichu: We were... so close...  
  
Lola: Now it's time to make you two disappear! (claps her hands twice to make them teleport above Raph and Leo)  
  
Together: (screams)  
  
[OOF]  
  
Raichu: Ow... (changes back to normal)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That hurts...  
  
Leo: Lemon? Nightmare? How did you...? Uh nevermind.  
  
Male Meowstic: Looks like we failed this mission.  
  
Donnie: But at least I have this puppy. It's out of webs so~ partially failure? Yaay~....  
  
Leo: Guys, you won't believe what I heard. Baron said he created us. Before I fell from the roof.  
  
Male Meowstic: Whoa... You serious?  
  
Raichu: Yeah we are! Me and Nightmare heard the whole thing! And Baron definitely said that he created you guys!  
  
Mikey: Does that mean we're teenage-?  
  
Donnie: Mutant-?!  
  
Leo: Ninja-?  
  
Raph: Sheepmen?  
  
The others quietly left.  
  
Cora: Seriously, Raph?  
  
Raph: What did I say?  
  
Flora: (chuckles)  
  
|Baron's Place|  
  
Lola: Those Turtles have been calling those things Oozesquitoes.  
  
Huginn: I know right?! I do love the name!  
  
Muginn: It has that roll of the tongue and-  
  
Baron: Enough! We have more important things to do. Those turtles are gonna get in my way of my goals. And I will not hesitate to destroy anybody who stands in my way of conquering the surface world of New York. Not even them.  
  
Lola: Soon, all the humans of New York and the world will be turn into Yokai! And we will be the new rulers of the new Yokai world!  
  
Baron: And anybody who stands in my way of my goal will be destroyed. That includes the Turtle specimen and their human allies.  
  
Lola: Right!


	27. Chapter 27

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's office. Ke Ai Sai Hu opens the safe and helps Big Mama stand up. The bellhops cleaning the mess that was caused by the Mad Dogs and Baron Draxum.]

Sancus: Are you alright, Big Mama?

Big Mama: I'm doing fine... Just a bit sore from that hastily fight. They sure made a fizzily fuzz here.

Sancus: Don't worry, Big Mama. We bellhops are already cleaning up the mess! You can go and rest up. We'll handle the rest!

Big Mama: Thank you, trusty-boo. I know Big Mama can always count on my trustworthy bellhop.

Sancus: (chuckles) You don't have to say that! I'm just happy to help!

[Scene: April's Apartment. After everyone went home, the Turtles, Borlock, Sir Turts-a-lot and Netta decides to hang out at April's apartment where Resa and Maz are there. The siblings begins telling the three what had happened at the Grand Nexus Hotel.]

April: Hold up! Baron Draxum actually said that?!

Leo: Crazy right?! He basically said, (imitates Baron Draxum's voice) "You may be my creations but that doesn't mean that I can destroy you." (normal voice) That's what he said before he dropped me from the roof!

Resa: That's crazy... Baron Draxum created you guys... I wonder why.

Maz: I bet he made you guys to be some kind of mutant soldiers. Just a guess.

Borlock: That could be a possibility. Speaking of that, have Splinter ever told you about his past?

Leo: Barely! The only past he would talk about is when we were just turtle tots.

Mikey: Dad doesn't like to talk about the past that much. Why you ask?

Borlock: Just thinking. This mystery has become more and more interesting.

Resa: Anyways, I can't believe the Oozesquitoes got released again.

Raichu: I know raight?! We were _so_ close and Baron Draxum just HAD to get in the way! Now more people are gonna become mutants because of us!

Leo: Don't sweat it, my little buddy. I know we can captured them again. I'm sure of it. We just need a...  
  
Raichu: Bigger, better plan?  
  
Leo: Without Big Mama or Baron Draxum getting in our way.

Maz: I'm quite curious. If Baron Draxum created you, Donnie, Mikey and Raph, why can't you four remember him? And also, wasn't it weird that when we were at the weapons room he has the same exact weapons you guys had before taking the magic weapons?  
  
Leo: Now that you mention it, it DOES sound a bit weird. Coincidence? Plausible. But when we meet him again, he has some things to answer from us.

Donnie: Right. As if Baron Draxum would tell us everything.

Raph: We won't be sure until it happen!

April: Yeah! And I know we'll be able to stop Baron Draxum from turning everyone into mutants! Like Leo said, we just need a plan.

Resa: But can this wait 'till next week? This is a lot of information and I need to gather my thoughts.

Raph: Sure thing. We should be heading home anyways. After what happened I'm all tuckered out...

Netta: Same here... We'll see you guys later.

After saying their goodbyes, the siblings goes inside the Turtle Tank and drives off to the Lair.

Mikey: So now what?

Donnie: Not sure, Micheal. This is all new.

Male Meowstic: The fact that Draxum created you guys is really mind blowing.

Raichu: Plus, there's more Hidden Cities out there in the world!

Eevee: I would love to see the other Hidden Cities!

Male Meowstic: Maybe during Summer vacation. For now, we have to focus on the Oozesquitoes.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: The Next Day. Dracoly High School. Some students were at the front yard while others are heading inside the school. In the hallways, April and her two best friends are sitting one of the benches that is located at the bottom right side of the stairs.]

April: (sighs) I hope we don't get any Oozesquitoes in here.

Maz: Yeah. That would've caused major chaos.

Resa: People screaming and running... A wild mutant attacking everything and anyone at sight... That would be perfect for a horror movie.

April: Yeah a horror movie. (hears something and looks up)

Taylor: Doormat, did you do my algebra homework for Mr. Sanders?

Doormat: Um yes, Ms. Taylor. (takes out the homework from her bookbag) I did your algebra homework. (gives the homework to Taylor)

Taylor: Why thank you! I knew I could count on you, doormat.

April: Doormat?

Resa: That's Ryu Su. She's in my creative writing class. Sweet girl but extremely shy towards people.

Maz: Well it seems Taylor is taking advantage of her. Poor thing. We should do something.

April: Agree! Maybe we should have her sit with us at lunch.

Resa: I'll contact Mikey to come to the cafeteria later on.

Ampharos: You sure that's a great idea?

Fraxure: I think it is.

Ampharos: You _think_ it is?!

[Scene: Lair. Garage. The Turtles are cleaning the Turtle Tank. Raph covers the tank with soup. Donnie summons the mechanical arms from his Battleshell and it sprays out water from its hands. Netta and Mikey enters the garage with 5 glasses of lemonade on a tray.]

Netta: We made some lemonade!

Leo: Lemonade? (grabs the glass and drinks the lemonade) Mm~! So good~!

Raph: Leo, we need to clean the Turtle Tank!

Leo: Oh come on. You and Donnie are cleaning it. So why should I do it?

Male Pyroar: Everyone has to do their part. We can't just slack off right now. We must make sure this Turtle Tank is in tip-top shape. Inside and out.

Leo: (groans)

Mikey hears a ding sound on his phone and takes it to out.

Mikey: Resa texted me!

Tsareena: What did she say?

Mikey: She say we wants to meet us at the cafeteria later on for lunch! Though she didn't give me a reason why.

Leo: Hm~... Maybe Resa is feeling down. And I know one person who can help her.

Mikey: Doctor Feelings will be there! (chuckles happily)


	28. Chapter 28

[Scene: Afternoon. Dracoly High School. Cafeteria. Mikey, wearing his orange hoodie, enters the school's cafeteria. It was full of students sitting at the tables. Eating and chatting among themselves. Mikey spots April and runs up to the table.]

Resa: Hey Mikester. What's up?

Mikey: What's up?! I just wanna make sure you're okay, Resa! Are you?

Resa: I'm fine. Don't worry. Though I'm glad you're here. We need your help.

Mikey: With what?

Resa: (points) See that girl over there with the cherry brown hair? Her name is Ryu Su and I think she needs Dr. Feelings right now. Could you bring her here?

Mikey: Ryu Su... Well okay! Dr. Feelings will help that girl! (walks up to Taylor's table) Hey there. Would you like to sit over there? (points to April's table) You seem to be stressed out.

Ryu Su: Eh? Um... I-I-I don't know...

Mikey: It's okay. I just want to chat with you.

Though skeptical, Ryu decides to follow Mikey to April's table. The two sits down opposite from each other. Ryu Su immediately looks down at her hands which are clutching on her skirt hard.

Mikey: Hm... Seems like you definitely need Dr. Feelings for this. Don't worry! I'm gonna help you out! Okay?!

Ryu Su shyly nods.

[Scene: Lair. Leo, Donnie and Raph comes out of the garage after cleaning the Turtle Tank.]

Leo: Now that the Turtle Tank is cleaned, I can read some of my comics!

Raichu: Raight!

Netta: I'm gonna play some video games at the arcade!

Eevee: What about you two?

Male Meowstic: We'll be surfing the internet. Seeing if there's anythi- Hold up. I see something interesting.

Donnie: You do? What is it?!

Male Meowstic: The skateboarding finals are gonna air next Friday night! And Sydney Allen is gonna be there!

Everyone: Wha~?!

Netta: Sydney Allen?! THE Sydney Allen?!

Donnie: The greatest skateboarder in the world?!

Leo: In the finals next Friday night?!

Male Meowstic: That's right.

They begin cheering happily. Sydney Allen is their skateboarding idol. Huge fans of her skateboarding tricks since they were kids.

Eevee: That's exciting news! We should tell Mikey and Rena about this when they come back home!

Male Meowstic: Agree. They must know about this amazing discovery.

|Mikey|

Mikey: (after reading a story on her notebook) Wow~! You're a really great writer!

Ryu Su: Y-Y-Y-You think so?!

Mikey: Totally! I know you'll be an amazing author one day!

Ryu Su: (blushes extremely hard) I-I-I-I s-s-see... Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-you...

Mikey: You're welcome. (smiles warmly which makes her heart skips a beat) So what other things do you like to do for fun?

Ryu Su: Well, I like to cosplay along with singing. But I don't do it front of people... I always think they're gonna talk negative about me. In fact, I think everyone is thinking negative thoughts about me.

Mikey: Negative thoughts? About you? (Ryu Su nods) That's not true. People aren't thinking negative thoughts about you.

Ryu Su: Yes they are. I can tell. Even you have negative thoughts about me.

Mikey: No I'm not. I would never think or say something mean to someone. That's not who I am.

Ryu Su: That's what everyone says. But it's nothing more then lies...

Mikey: I'm not lying. (thinking) Wow, she has a lot of issues. Definitely has issues with self-confidence and socializing with others. This is gonna be a lot of work. But I know I can help her with her extreme anxiety. (talking) I know! How about you come to the Lair with me after school?

Ryu Su: After school?

Mikey: Yup!

April: That's a great idea.

Resa: Agree. You wanna see the home of the Turtles?

Ryu Su: Turtles?! Hold on... Are you...?

Mikey: That's right. I'm actually a mutant turtle. (shows her his hand) See? Not human.

Ryu Su: I see... Well okay. I guess I can come to your home after school.

Mikey: Great! (chuckles happily) I can show you some of my artwork there!

Ryu Su: (blushes while smiling a bit) Okay...

[Scene: After School. Lair. When school is done, Mikey and the others head down to the Lair. When they arrived Leo immediately ran up to Mikey excitingly.]

Leo: Miguel, Miguel! You won't believe what we learned earlier!

Mikey: What is it?

Leo: Sydney Allen is gonna be at the skateboarding finals! It's airing live next Friday night!

Tsareena: Seriously?! THE Sydney Allen?!

Raichu: Yeah yeah! We have to get ready for the finals! So you better make some snacks!

Mikey: We will!

Leo: Also, who's the new girl?

April: This is Ryu Su.

Ryu Su: (blushes nervously) H-H-Hello...

Leo: Aw~! (hugs her affectionately) You're so adorable!

Ryu Su: I'm not _that_ adorable...

Leo: You are! Raph, Donnie, Netta, there's someone that wants to meet you!

Ryu Su: Eh?! Wait wait wait wait wait! I-

Raph, Donnie and Netta runs up to meet Ryu Su. They begin introducing themselves before barbering her with questions. Ryu Su was becoming easily overwhelmed with the questions.

Mikey: Guys guys. I know you're all excited but let her have her space. Can't you see she's being uncomfortable?

Raph: Oh! We're sorry... We were just really excited for Sydney Allen.

Ryu Su: Um... I-I-It's okay. Do-Do-Don't worry a-about it.

Leo: (whispers to Mikey after letting go of Ryu Su) Congratulations on getting a girlfriend.

Mikey: Girlfriend?! Ryu isn't my girlfriend! I'm just helping her with her extreme anxiety!

Leo: Right~... But when you start having romantic feelings for her, don't say I didn't warn you.

Mikey: Leo~! Don't make me get Dr. Delicate Touch! You know what happens when Delicate Touch appears!

Leo: Okay okay. I was just teasing you. But anyways, since you're gonna be handling the snacks, are you gonna head to the grocery store tomorrow?

Mikey: You bet! (thumbs-up) Just leave it to me! I'll get everything ready for next Friday!

Leo: Good to hear! Don't disappoint. (chuckles and walks off)

Ryu Su: Mikey... Your brothers and sister are so...

Mikey: Eccentric? Yeah they are. But I love them no matter what.

Resa: You'll get used to the craziness around here.

Ryu Su: I see...


	29. Chapter 29

[Scene: Next Day. Grocery Store. Mikey and Rena enters the grocery store to get some ingredients for Friday's Extreme Skateboarding Finals. Mikey pulls the shopping cart from the other shopping carts while Rena grabs a basket and the two begins walking through the store.]

Mikey: Remember Rena. We have to get some ingredients for the finals. It has to be perfect.

Tsareena: I know, darling. We need to choose the freshest of ingredients. Ones that don't have any imperfections. So should we split up?

Mikey: (nods) You can get the drinks, fruits and vegetables and I'll get the snacks and meats.

Tsareena: Okay. (walks away) Let's meet at one of the aisle lanes when we're done!

Mikey: Right! (walks to the meat section) Hm... I was thinking of making some pizza-related snacks. So maybe I can use some meats for it. Like~ (grabs steak) steak! (puts steak in the cart)

He also grabs pork, chicken, beef, bacon, and ham and puts it in the cart. He then goes to the chip section. As he looks through the shelves, he bumps into someone familiar.

Mara (Human Form): Mikey?

Mikey: Mara?! What are you doing here?!

Mara: Just doing some grocery shopping for my aunt. Looks like you're doing the same thing as well.

Mikey: That's because Friday night is gonna be the live airing of Extreme Skateboarding Finals!

Mara: Is that so? Awesome!

Mikey: Yeah it is! I'm just handling the snacks for this occasion!

Mara: Really? Your family must be really dependent on your cooking eh?

Mikey: They sure do! Cooking is my thing! I also love to bake as well.

Mara: I see... I hope to taste some of your cooking soon.

Mikey: You will. Though we are technically enemies since we made a mess at the Grand Nexus Hotel.

Mara: Yeah... Such a shame... But anyways, it's nice to seeing you again. Hope we bump into each other again. Bye~... (waves her hand as she walks off)

Mikey did the same and continue doing grocery shopping.

[Scene: Lair. Raph's Bedroom. Raph is laying on his stomach. Texting away on his phone to Veneranda. His smile not leaving his face for each reply he gets from Randa.]

**_Raph:  
I wanna ask you something._ **

**_Veneranda:  
What is it, Raph?_ **

**_Raph:  
On Friday night there's gonna be a live airing of the Extreme Skateboarding Finals. Sydney Allen is gonna be there and we're all so stoked about it!_ **

**_Veneranda:  
That sounds cool! I heard of her. She's a professional skateboarder right?_ **

**_Raph:  
Yup! I was thinking... Do you wanna watch it with us? I-I-If you're not too busy or anything!_ **

**_Veneranda:  
Love to! ❤️ Though I don't know where your home is..._ **

**_Raph:  
Don't worry! 😉 Raph will show you where the Lair is! Friday morning you should meet me at the alleyway of Run of the Mill._ **

**_Veneranda:  
Okay! 🤩 (chuckles) I'll see you on Friday!_ **

**_Raph:  
Same here! 🤩_ **

Raph: (squeals happily) I can't believe it! She's actually coming over on Friday! Yahoo~! (voice echoes)

Leo: (enters bedroom) Raph?! (Raph shrieks in surprised) Did something happen?

Raph: (blushes in embarrassment) Uh... Nothing?

Leo: Really? You're blushing. Obviously you're hiding something from me.

Raph: No I'm not! Raph isn't hiding anything!

Leo: Oh really. (smirks mischievously) If you have nothing to hide, then give me your phone to prove it.

Raph growls a bit and he throws Leo out of his bedroom.

Leo: Rude! (sighs) Raph is definitely hiding something. And what I need is a detective who can help me with this mystery. (leaves the Lair) And I know the right detective for the job.

[Scene: Borlock's Apartment Room. The detective turtle is reading "To Kill the Mockingbird" while drinking some honey tea on his chair. His apartment room is full of stuff. Very similar to Sherlock Holmes. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared and Leo falls from the ceiling. Crashing on the couch which makes Borlock drop his book and almost drop his tea.]

Borlock: L-L-Leo?! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Leo: (groans) And~... landing~... I'm okay... (stands up and dust himself off) Sorry I _crash_ in like that. I was trying to find your home and~ this happened. Sorry I scared you.

Borlock: (sighs) It's okay. Don't worry about it. Would you like some honey tea?

Leo nods. After composing himself while sitting on another chair, Borlock grabs another teacup. He pours the honey tea in the cup and gives it to Leo.

Leo: Thank you. (sips tea) That taste good. You know how to make tea.

Borlock: (chuckles as he sits down on his chair) So why did you crash into my apartment for?

Leo: Oh yeah! (clears his throat) You see, Raph is hiding something from me. Earlier, he yelled out "Yahoo~!" and when I came in and ask him, he says, (imitates Raph's voice) "I ain't hiding nothing!" Then he thrown me out of his room. Which was RUDE by the way.

Borlock: Hm... That's quite weird.

Leo: I know right?! All I want is to see what Raph is hiding and you're the best detective we have! So can you please investigate this? Maybe the day before the Extreme Skateboarding Finals with Sydney Allen? Pretty please~?

Borlock: Well~, that seems to be an invasion of privacy. But let me see what I can do.

Leo: Thanks, Borry! I owe you one which is an invitation for Friday's Extreme Skateboarding Finals!

Borlock: I accept your invitation.

|Raph|

Raph: Jeez... Why did Leo had to come here? That was too close. If he were to find out about Veneranda, I ain't gonna hear the end of it.

Mind!Leo appears in a thought bubble.

Mind!Leo: Oh~! You got yourself a secret girlfriend?! Good for you, buddy!

Raph: Oh no. Mind Leo! Get outta here!

Mind!Leo: Don't wanna. So~ who's this lucky girl?

Raph: If I tell you, you won't tell the real Leo?

Mind!Leo: I promise. So who is she?

Raph: Her name is Veneranda. She lives in the Hidden City. We met a cafe there and we became fast friends. But in actuality, (looks down slightly while blushing nervously) I immediately have a huge crush on her.

Mind!Leo: Aw~! My big bro has a crush! So cute~! Do you need any love advice?

Raph: Um... (nods) Raph never felt like this before... This is all new to me. I need a lot of help. Fast!

Mind!Leo: Don't worry, Raph. Mind Leo is here to help you get that happily ever after. Anyways, what are you doing?

Raph: Just texting her. And then she agreed to come to the Lair so we can watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals with the others.

Mind!Leo: She already said yes?! Perfect! You should use that time to get to know her better.

Raph: I know some of the things she likes.

Mind!Leo: Like what?

Raph: Well~, she likes to make her own sweaters. She loves stuffed animals. She enjoys cooking and baking and all that... But most importantly of all, she's so adorable! Randa is like a living doll! You have to see her!

Mind!Leo: Ask her for a selfie. I wanna see it.

Raph: What?! No! She'll think I'm a creep!

Mind!Leo: No she won't. Just explain you want to see her in a picture. Just do it. It'll be fine... Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

Raph: (sighs) Alright... I'll do it...

_**Raph:  
Veneranda, can I ask you one more thing?** _

_**Veneranda:  
Sure thing! I was about to take a shower. What's up?** _

_**Raph:  
This is gonna sound weird... But is it okay if you can send me a picture of you? I'm sorry if it sounds weird! Which it is! I'm sorry in advanced! Please don't think that I'm a creep!** _

_**Veneranda:  
Calm down, Raph. 😊 I can send you a pic of me. I also don't think of you as a creep. I think of you as... an adorable big dog! (chuckles) So don't worry about it.** _

_**[Selfie Picture of Veneranda was sent to Raph]** _

_**Here you go.** _

Mind!Leo: Ohmigosh! You were right! She _is_ like a doll!

Raph: Now you see why I love her so much?!

Mind!Leo: Absolutely! You two would look cute together!

Mikey (voice) Guys, we're home!

Mind!Leo disappears and Raph walks out of his bedroom.

Tsareena: And we brought the things for the Extreme Skateboarding Finals.

Donnie: Nice work, you two. What could we do without you?

Mikey giggles happily.

Tsareena: We also bought more milk as well as cake for Splinter.

Mikey: Now if you excuse us, we have to put away the groceries. Also where's Leo?

Leo: (whispers) Right behind you. (Mikey shrieks; Leo laughs) Scared you?

Mikey: Don't sneak on me like that!

Leo sticks out his tongue in a playful manner.

Netta: Still, we need to prepare for this event. I wish we have the power to fast forward to Friday night...

Raph: Don't worry! We just need to do something to past the time until that day.

Netta: Like kicking some villain butt?

Raph: You know it! (chuckles)


	30. Chapter 30

[Scene: A Week Later. A week has passed and it's now Friday night. Mikey and Ryu Su are getting the snacks and drinks out.]

Tsareena: It took us a week to make all of this food but it was worth it!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! We have pizza rolls, pizza balls, pizza tops, pizza puffs, and of course, pizza~!  
  
Donnie: And if today couldn’t get any more perfect!

Male Meowstic: Tonight is the live airing of Extreme Skateboarding Finals.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Ah yes. The one you mentioned before.

Donnie: That's right! I'm so stoked about this!

Leo: We all are, Don. (whispers to Borlock) So what did you find about Raph?

Borlock: Well~ after doing some investigation, I ha-

Raph: Hey guys! Did the Extreme Skateboarding Finals started yet?!

Announcer: Live from Tokyo! The Extreme Skateboarding Finals!  
  
Male Meowstic: Just in time, Raph. It's starting.

Raph: Great! Oh and I'd brought someone with me!

Veneranda enters the Lair. She jumps down to the first floor.

Mikey: Who is this doll?!

Veneranda: Hello. I'm Veneranda. Very please to meet you all. Raph told me all about you.

Netta: Really? So~ how did you two even met?

Raph: We met in the Hidden City. You see, Veneranda is raised in the Hidden City ever since she was a baby. In fact, she works as a reporter for the Hidden City newspaper.

Veneranda: Yup. Pretty much.

Leo: That's so cool! So you're the secret girlfriend eh?

Veneranda: Girlfriend? Oh no. Me and Raph are just friends. That's all.

Raichu: Raight~... Just friends...

Announcer: 3 hours of insane tricks. And the rumors are true. Sydney Allen will attempt the fourteen-forty on the mega ramp.  
  
Donnie: Is that even possible?!  
  
Mikey: No way!  
  
Raph: She gotta be a mutant!

Netta: She has to! Nobody has ever done the fourteen-forty and live to tell the tale!

Borlock: Wow... It must be very difficult to pull that off...

Leo: Hey. I bet I can do a fourteen-forty.  
  
Donnie: I would say “No way. That’s crazy talk. You can’t do it.” and skip right ahead to “cover the food.”  
  
Male Meowstic: And I’ll say, “I’ll record this and put it in my laptop for the epic fail compilation I’m putting up for my social media account.”  
  
Leo: Oh yeah!  
  
Raichu: Go for it, Leon! I know you can do it!  
  
However, he failed to do the fourteen-forty. Mikey and Raph starts laughing but it cuts short when the skateboard hits the box.  
  
Raph: The WIFI! Oh no! Oh no! Donnie fix! Raph happy!  
  
Donnie starts rambling before everyone except for Emerald starts freaking out.  
  
Male Meowstic: Everyone calm down! I know you’re all upset about this but I know a way to still watch the finals.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And how are we gonna do that?!

Eevee: Yeah how, Em?!  
  
Male Meowstic: (clears throat) You-know-who.

[SCREEN SHIFT]  
  
Raichu: Splinter, you have to let us watch TV! Just this once!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We’ll do anything to watch TV!  
  
Splinter: Anything? Hmmmm… That is more than something and just shy of everything.  
  
Leafeon: Requests?  
  
Mikey: Gourmet dinners!  
  
Donnie: Nostril waxing.  
  
Leo: Hey, Raph’ll even carry you around 24/7.  
  
Leafeon: Hm… Splinter?  
  
Splinter: Well it is quite a generous offer. But I must decline.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Oh come on!  
  
Raichu: Why not?!

Eevee: Tell us, you rat!  
  
Splinter: Because we’re in the age of commercials. And it would dishonor my ancestors if I missed even one of it. (changes channel to an ice tray commercial)  
  
Leafeon: You heard him, boys and girls. The answer is no. My apologies.  
  
They left the living room.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nice plan, Emerald. Now what should we do?!  
  
Leo: If I have to suggest, the router should be above the hazard zone.  
  
Male Meowstic: Hold on! We still have one more solution. We should head to the department store.

Raichu: You mean Gilburt’s department store?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: The place where April worked last year?

Male Meowstic: Yup. We can use their Wi-Fi.  
  
Raph: Great idea! That will be the plan!  
  
Male Meowstic: By “the” plan, you mean your plan.  
  
Raph: Exactly!  
  
Male Meowstic: I knew that was coming. Jeez… Let’s just head there, watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals, and head back here with satisfaction.  
  
Tsareena: Right!

Sir Turts-a-lot: I don't know about that. We can't just break into a department store. That seems wrong.

Leo: We're not gonna steal anything. Duh! We just want to go there and watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals there.

Donnie: Then we'll leave without making a mess once.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Still, a knight should never break in without reason.

Veneranda: It'll be fine. Don't worry okay?

Sir Turts-a-lot: Okay...

|Meanwhile|  
  
Andy: Woo! That was an awesome performance we did at that restaurant!  
  
Quinn: Everyone loved us.  
  
Violet: Of course they did.  
  
James: But it was so tiresome to do it 10 times in a row!  
  
Nathalie: You all did great. Including me. Now we should head back to the storage room to do more practicing for our next performance.  
  
James: Or we could head there! (points to department store)  
  
Andy: Gilbert's department store?! Are you sure we go inside?  
  
Quinn: Would that be considered breaking and entering?  
  
James: No worries! We’re gonna be in there to relax for a bit! Not going to steal anything!  
  
Natalie: He got a point. And besides, I always wanted to see inside a store when nobody’s around. Let’s head in.  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
|Turtles|  
  
Donnie: We’re now in Gilbert’s Department Store after hours. Perfect plan, Raph and Emerald.  
  
Male Meowstic: Thank you.  
  
Raph: Not a problem!  
  
Donnie: And since April had a job last year, we can get into the WIFI. (presses button) One.  
  
Announcer: We’ll be right back with Extreme Skateboarding Finals. Brought to you by ice trays.  
  
Everyone: (cheers)  
  
Mikey: I love watching this together, guys. (hugs Donnie)  
  
Leo, Raph, and the Pokemon begin hugging as well. But then they sit in different tables. While the Pokemon explore the department store.  
  
[LOUD NOISES]  
  
Raph: What was that?  
  
Leo: What was what, Raph?  
  
Raph: I heard noises. We should investigate this.  
  
Donnie: And miss this? No way.  
  
Raph: But we should at least check it.  
  
Donnie: Says the one who claims to be the leader.  
  
Raph: (groans) Fine! I’ll just check it out myself. (walks away)

Sir Turts-a-lot: I shall come with you, Raphael! Whatever it was we need to investigate this further!

Borlock: I wonder who made that loud noise...

Veneranda: I'll come as well.

Netta: Me too!

Raph: Okay! Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

|Pokemon|  
  
Tsareena: I do love this bow! It really matches my eyes. Don’t you think, Emerald?  
  
Male Meowstic: Certainly. But as for me, I would love to have this sunhat. It looks marvelous on me!  
  
[LOUD NOISES]  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What was that?!  
  
Raichu: Just some loud noise. Why?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We should check it out.  
  
Raichu: Check it out?! You sure?! It’s probably some wild animal got in here by accident!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And what if it wasn’t?  
  
Raichu: Says the one who is the stronger then moi!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! I’ll just go investigate myself! (walks away)

Eevee: Wait for me, Nightmare! (follows Nightmare)

|Lion Pact|  
  
Natalie: Okay, guys. Let’s test out our instruments before anything.  
  
Everyone: Understood! (playing their instruments)  
  
[LOUD NOISES]  
  
Andy: Loud noises? Someone’s here! We should investigate! (barks nonstop)  
  
Natalie: That’s weird. I thought we’re the only ones in here. Andy, you and James go and investigate those noises. Call us if you find something suspicious.  
  
Andy and James: Understood, your highness! (leaves)  
  
Quinn: You sure they can handle this? You know how energetic a dog and a monkey can be.  
  
Natalie: I can trust them. They can handle anything when they’re together. Now we should wait for the call.  
  
Quinn and Violet: Right.  
  
|Andy and James|  
  
Andy: (sniffing around)  
  
James: Did you find anything?  
  
Andy: Not yet. (ears perked up) Now I did! It’s coming from upstairs! (runs upstairs)  
  
James: Wait for me, you mutt! (heads upstairs)  
  
Meanwhile, Raph continues looking at his phone on the way up when he accidentally bumps into a mannequin.

Netta: Uh-oh.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Raphael you must pay attention to your surroundings. You'll be bumping into anything.

Raph: Sorry...

Foot Lieutenant: What was that?  
  
Foot Brute: (eating) Some kind of sound. Like a mannequin or something.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Well someone has to check it out. And I believe you should do it.  
  
Foot Brute: Me? Says the one who tells me what to do. I should be leading.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Just do it, you dunderhead!  
  
Foot Brute: Fine… (eats churro) Oh mister security guard. I’m just a small child. Can you help me find my Sensei, I mean, my mommy-san? (looks around) Hm…  
  
The Foot Brute passes Raph and the others who are pretending to be one of the mannequins.  
  
Foot Brute: It was just a mannequin! Nothing more then that.  
  
Raph: Whew…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: He falled for it.  
  
Raph: (shrieks a little) Nightmare, what are you doing here?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: To investigate that strange sound.  
  
Andy: (whispers) And us too.  
  
Raph and Nightmare shrieks a bit.  
  
James: We’re not the bad guys. So no worries.  
  
Andy: But they sure are. (growling)

Veneranda: Who are they?

Raph: Those are the same guys we met when they were stealing paper. Looks like they're stealing something from that jewelry store. We gotta tell the others.  
  
Andy: I must agree!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (shushes)  
  
Andy: Sorry…  
  
James: (grabs phone and starts calling) Nat, we have a problem.  
  
Natalie: A problem? Found something suspicious?  
  
Andy: Yeah we did. Meet us at the…  
  
Raph: (snatches phone) Food court. (hangs up) There you go.  
  
Andy: Don’t ever do that again or I’ll leave a huge bite mark on your arm. Got that?  
  
Raph: Sorry about that. Now we should head to the food court where my bros are at.  
  
Andy: Good idea. I’m getting hungry. Hope there’s some good grub there!  
  
James: Food later. Stopping crime now.  
  
Andy: Jeez…  
  
|Food Court|  
  
Natalie: This must be the food court.  
  
Quinn: But there’s uh… uh…  
  
Violet: Turtles. They must be mutant turtles, Natalie.  
  
Natalie: Excuse me. Have you seen our friends Andy and James?  
  
Leo: Huh? (whistles) Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Three beautiful girls standing in our presence. (shakes Natalie’s hand) My name is Leonardo. Call me Leo. It’s a pleasure meeting you in a place like this.  
  
Natalie: Um… Thank you? Anyway, I’m Natalie and this is Quinn and Violet.  
  
Leo: Beautiful names. Love it! So what brings you here?  
  
Raph: Guys, we saw those flaming heads again!  
  
Raichu: You mean the paper thieves from before?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yes that one! We gotta stop them!  
  
Raichu: Can we do it after the finals?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Crime never takes a break! And we’re not taking a break either! Now get your shelly butts off the seats and stop those flaming heads!

[. . . . .]

Veneranda: How about this? You can watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals AND stop the burglary at the same time. That way you won’t miss it and we can stop them from taking that ring.

Ryu Su: Multi-tasking? Is that really a good idea?

Veneranda: Let's try it and see what happens.

Mikey: That’s cool!  
  
Leo: Yeah, we can do it that way.  
  
Male Meowstic: They’re gonna mess this up. I can feel it.  
  
Quinn: You want us to help you?  
  
Raph: Of course! The more the merrier! Let’s stop those burglaries!  
  
Natalie: And fast!

Everyone: Right!  
  
As they headed to the Foot Clan’s location, a figure quietly follows them.  
  
Natalie: That must be them. Guys?  
  
Andy: Right! It’s transforming time!  
  
They changed into their Mutant Forms.  
  
Mikey: You’re mutants?!  
  
Natalie: Well~ we’re like hybrids persay. But focus on this one.  
  
Raph: Stop right there, you two! You’re not going anywhere!  
  
They then look at their phones for awhile before resuming to them.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now it’s time to fight! And let me have this first attack!  
  
Raichu: No way! Leave this to me! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Tomb!  
  
Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute dodges the attacks.  
  
Raichu: They dodged it!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Houndour, come on out!  
  
Foot Brute: You too, Houndoom!  
  
Houndour: Houndour!  
  
Houndoom: Houndoom!  
  
Donnie: A Houndour evolution line eh? Didn’t see that coming.  
  
Raph: Don’t get intimidated, Don! We can handle this!  
  
Natalie: Quinn, grab that claw with the ring on it. Make sure they don’t take it back.  
  
Quinn: Right. I’ll be right back.  
  
While they fight the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant, Quinn was about to grab it when suddenly it got swiped.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Huh? Where is it?  
  
???: Looking for this? (shows them the claw) I don’t know what you’re doing here but stealing from this store is forbidden! (flies down and kicks the Foot Lieutenant)  
  
Leo: A mutant bat. Never saw that coming.  
  
???: Name’s Roxy. But no time to explain. (throws claw) Take it and make sure they don’t grab it!  
  
Raph: (catches it) Uh… Okay! Raph can do that!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Give that back to us! (creates Origami Ninjas)  
  
Raichu: Not them again! (dodges)  
  
Natalie: You know them before?  
  
Donnie: Yes we have. They were stealing paper before. Now they want the ring.  
  
Male Meowstic: We can’t let them have it. Don’t let them get it.  
  
Tsareena: We know! Magical Leaf!  
  
Male Meowstic: Just a reminder. Shadow Ball!  
  
During the fight, Mikey looks at his phone.  
  
Mikey: Can we have a timeout?! The Extreme Skateboarding Finals is coming back on! (dodges) Please?!  
  
Tsareena: Mikey, watch out! Power Whip!  
  
Mikey: Huh?!  
  
However, he accidentally dropped his phone. Causing it to fall and break the screen.  
  
Mikey: My phone! No~!  
  
Roxy: (blocks and slashes) I don’t tolerate criminals that dare steals from Gilbert’s Department Store!  
  
Raichu: Why is that?!  
  
Roxy: I used to work here until I got turn into this. I usually sleep during the day. But at night, I stalk these stores. Making sure no criminal comes in. So when I saw you guys, I thought you were gonna steal something. So I keep a close eye on ya’ until I saw that these two are the real criminals.  
  
Raichu: Wow. That’s pretty awesome. (jumps) And these Origami Ninjas are getting annoying! Time to charge up! And this is gonna be a big one!  
  
Leo: Whoa! (dodges) That was a close one. I thought I was gonna-  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Leo gets struck by Lemon’s Thunderbolt. Which causes him to be temporarily passed out and his phone got toasted.  
  
Raichu: Leo?! (runs to him) Uh-oh. I guess I put a little too much thunder power to that attack. (sighs) He’s gonna kill me when he comes out of his temporarily coma and when he finds out that his phone got toasted.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Raph: (grunts) Nightmare, catch!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (catches claw with ring on it) Got it! Now I’m wondering why would they want a ring for. But no time to be wondering! Raph, let me help you with this Foot Brute!  
  
Raph: Wha?! No! Raph got this! You just handle those ninjas!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Too late. Gonna help you instead. Rock Tomb!  
  
Raph: (shrieks and dodges) Nightmare!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I’m helping you out!  
  
Raph: But I told you to…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I got this! Rock Throw! (attacks Foot Brute) See?! And now, time to use Stone Edge!  
  
[PHONE CRACK]  
  
Raph: My phone!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Whoops. Didn’t mean to…  
  
Raph: You broke my phone!  
  
Male Meowstic: Shadow Ball!  
  
Raph: And now Donnie’s the only one left. Be careful!  
  
Donnie: I know that! Don’t worry about me. (blocks) Emerald, use Thunderbolt!  
  
Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt! And Energy Ball!  
  
Houndour: Protect! Now, Houndoom!  
  
Houndoom: Flamethrower!  
  
Male Meowstic: Light Screen! (grunts)  
  
Tsareena: Let me help you, Emerald. (runs at Houndoom) Acrobatics combine with Aromatic Mist and Leaf Storm!  
  
Houndoom: (grunts loudly in pain) That’s it. Inferno!  
  
Tsareena: (dodges) You shouldn’t Play Rough with me, boy! (attacks Houndoom and Houndour) Don’t you know it’s rude to attack a lady?  
  
Male Meowstic: Nice one, Rena. You knock them down.  
  
Tsareena: Nobody messes with my brothers except for me. Now let’s combine our attacks!  
  
Male Meowstic: Right!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: What are you doing, you idiots?! Houndour, Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!  
  
Houndour and Houndoom: (stands up) Dark Pulse!  
  
Male Meowstic: Psybeam!  
  
Tsareena: Combine with Magical Leaf to create Magical Psybeam Leaf!  
  
Houndour and Houndoom: (screams in pain)  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s what I’m talking about!  
  
Tsareena: It should be enough to keep them down. A divine punishment for all thieves. (chuckles pridefully)  
  
Male Meowstic: Let’s not carry this away.  
  
Tsareena: I know that, darling. You know I have high standards.  
  
Male Meowstic: Right… Just focus on this.  
  
Foot Brute: (charges at them) Give us the claw right now!  
  
Natalie: We won’t let you! (throws Foot Brute)  
  
Violet: And here’s your little buddy. (throws Foot Lieutenant) Donatello, duck!  
  
Donnie: Huh? (ducks)  
  
But his tablet got crushed.  
  
The Turtles: Not the tablet!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now we’ll never see Syndey Allen do the trick…  
  
Raichu: (as Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant sneaks away) We failed big time.  
  
Natalie: Guys, they’re getting away! Turtles. You have to stop them.  
  
Raph: But how can we? Our devices got destroyed.  
  
Leo: And toasted…  
  
Andy: This isn’t about the stupid finals! Look, the problem is you were trying to handle two different things at the same time!  
  
James: When not doing it properly, multitasking can be risky.  
  
Natalie: You may not have your phones and tablets. But you can still be heroes by stopping those two. Not all heroes have to be perfect.  
  
Roxy: (grabs skateboard) Use this skateboard for some extra boost! (throws skateboard at Leo)  
  
Leo: (smirks) Lemon?  
  
Raichu: If I help you you won’t punish me for electrocuting you?  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Raichu: Then let’s do this!  
  
Leo: (riding skateboard) Cowabunga! Lemon, use Electroweb to make a trap!  
  
Raichu: Okay! (jumps) Electroweb!  
  
The Electroweb lands on the floor and the Foot Brute and Lieutenant steps on it.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: We’re in a trap!  
  
Foot Brute: This isn’t good.  
  
Leo: Nice one! Now’s my turn!  
  
He jumps to grab the ring and was able to defeat them. As they fall, Leo lands and does a dab while everyone cheers.  
  
Donnie: Now that’s what I’m talking about!  
  
Male Meowstic: Another night saved by the heroes. (takes picture)  
  
Tsareena: That’s right! We beat them! Woo!  
  
Mikey: Now we can do the one thing we want to do!  
  
The scene shifts to the Turtles and the others watching the Extreme Skateboarding Finals on the small TV.  
  
Mikey: I love watching this with you guys.  
  
But just as Syndey was going to perform her trick, the news came on with Carly Balmaceda.  
  
Carly: This just in. A burglary had happen at Gilbert’s Department Store.  
  
They all screamed with Mikey screaming the most out of everyone.

Male Meowstic: Yes! She did it! She did the fourteen-forty!

Donnie: Emerald?

Male Meowstic: I added a feature that allows me to control if I want breaking news or not. I told you to do the same with your phone but you wouldn't listen to me. So this is your punishment.

Raichu: You're so cruel!

Male Meowstic: And I like being cruel. (chuckles mischievously)  
  
|Foot Clan|  
  
Foot Lieutenant: They may have the ring. But that wasn’t what we were looking for. (looks at the claw)


	31. Chapter 31

Our heroes were able to get to another rooftop across the street before the NYPD arrived to investigate the burglary.

Raph: I'm sorry, Rhanda.

Veneranda: Eh?

Raph: This was supposed to be the perfect night. All we want is to watch the Extreme Skateboarding Finals and see Sydney Allen perform the 1440. But instead, Leo broke the WI-FI, those paper thieves arrived, and breaking news interrupted the moment where she performs the impossible 1440. I'm sorry we ruined everything.

Veneranda: Hey now... I think this was a great night.

Raph: A great night?

Veneranda: Yeah! You guys were so amazing out there! Plus, I had so much fun! I would love to do this again sometime!

Raph: Really? So this night hasn't been ruined?

Veneranda: Not at all, silly. You don't need to apologize. This was a great night. I had so much fun. (giggles happily which causes Raph to blush very harshly) Can we do this again someday?

Raph: S-S-Sure! W-W-We can do it ag-again someday!

Veneranda: Okay. Just give me a text and I'll be there. Now i have to get back home. Don't want mama to get mad. Bye~... (walks away)

Raph: B-B-Bye~...

Leo: Looks like someone's in love.

Raph: Shut up Leo. Let's just head back to the Lair before the police spots us.

Raichu: (chuckles) Okay...

[Scene: Chamber. Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant had returned from Gilbert's Department Store. The two were greeted by Kamala.]

Kamala: You two have returned...

Brute: We got the claw gauntlet! Well only one claw gauntlet.

Kamala: Excellent. Just have it attached to the Kuroi Yoroi.

Foot Lieutenant puts the claw gauntlet to the armor which causes it to become attached to it.

Foot Scientist: Great job on getting the gauntlet. Though we still have some pieces left.

Foot Seductress: And once we find all the remaining pieces, Master Shredder will be resurrected.

Kamala: But only _if_ we get the remaining pieces though. It's still scattered around New York and we must get all of it. Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, keep searching for the remaining armor pieces. Make sure nobody gets in your way.

Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute: Hai, Kamala-sama. (walks off)

Foot Doctor: I can't wait for the day our master will come back!

Kamala: We all are impatient. But we must. The remaining pieces are our main objective. And after getting all of it, we'll need someone willing to wear the Kuroi Yoroi.

Foot Seductress: Yes yes... Someone has to wear the armor in order for Master Shredder to come back. But I wonder who will do it...

[Scene: The Next Night. Stock & Shop. A boy is doing a video showing off his statue of liberty can stacking. Suddenly, he heard a noise and begins to investigate. Only to be dragged by something. The screen shifts to the Lair where Mikey, Sparky, and Squeaks watching a video on Donnie’s tablet under a pillow fort.]  
  
Boy: It’s the Gumbus!  
  
Trio: (screams and shivering in fear under blanket)  
  
Leo: (picks up tablet) Whatcha’ watching, Miguel?  
  
Mikey: (emerges from the falling pillow fort) Omigosh! Omigosh! We were watching our favorite can-stacking channel!  
  
Ashley: Can-stacking?  
  
Ferdinand: Weird…  
  
April: But okay…  
  
Jolteon: Yeah! Stockboii is our favorite can-stacker! We were watching his videos and…

Dedenne: You should probably check it out for yourselves! (presses play)  
  
Stockboii: Okay. I had finish with the greatest masterpiece. Where no other stockboy can ever do. The Liberty Stack! (hears a noise) What was that? Is anybody there?  
  
But suddenly, he got dragged by chains.  
  
Stockboii: It’s the Gumbus~! (video cuts short) Don’t forget to subscribe and donate!  
  
April: Whoa! What’s a Gumbus?

Mikey: It’s a ghost (hugs April) that haunts the Stock ‘n Shop!  
  
Dedenne: It’s super scary!  
  
Jolteon: And terrifying!

Resa: A ghost eh? Sounds interesting.

Raichu: That sounds ridiculous! There’s no such things as ghosts!  
  
Scylla: Ghosts do exists, Lemon. It’s just you haven’t had a paranormal experience.  
  
Leo: Paranormal experience? Come on. Ghosts only exists through ghost stories. Just imaginative.  
  
Scylla: I see. So you’re one of the skeptics eh.  
  
Mikey: But how could you say it doesn’t exists when there’s a thing about us?! The Gumbus is real!  
  
Ferdinand: This is a huge scoop for the school’s newspaper!  
  
Ashley: Let’s settle this debate by going in the Stock ‘n Shop and tamper with the unknown. (laughs evilly)  
  
Ferdinand: Great idea! This is gonna be in the front page! Headline: “The Gumbus Frenzy; Ghost haunts supermarket!” Everyone will be reading it for sure!  
  
Dedenne: I don’t know about that.  
  
Mikey: We’ll just stay right here and rebuild our pillow fort.  
  
Leo: (grabs Mikey’s wrist) Don’t be scared, Miguel. I’m gonna show you that ghosts such as “the Gumbus” doesn’t exist.  
  
Scylla: We’ll see about that, Leon. ‘cause once you experience the paranormal, you’ll become a believer within seconds.  
  
Leo: Whatever you say, Pumpkin.

Ferdinand: We should ask Raph, Donnie and Netta to come with us!

Mikey: Uh actually, they're not here.

Ashley: They aren't?

Dedenne: They're out helping Borlock with something. I think it has to do with Baron Draxum or whatever... We didn't paid much attention.

Ashley: I see... Oh well. We'll tell them what happened when they come back.

[Scene: Stock & Shop. The group falls down from the vault and into a dog pile. A vacuum with a flashlight attached to it falls on Leo’s head.  
  
Leo: What’s with the vacuum?  
  
Mikey: To suck the ghost right in!  
  
Dedenne: It was the best thing we can come up with!  
  
Raichu: Right~... Because ghosts can’t get through a vacuum cleaner…  
  
Dedenne: It’ll work! You’ll see!  
  
Raichu: Uh huh.  
  
Ashley: This is so cool! We’re inside a supermarket at night! Dark, cold, mysterious. Anything can pop up out of nowhere.  
  
Mikey shrieks and turns to see a train.  
  
Leo: See? It was just a train.  
  
Ferdinand: Nothing strange there. But let’s keep a close eye for the Gumbus. It could appear anywhere.  
  
Scylla: Or could possess anyone.  
  
Mikey: Possess?! (steps back) I don’t wanna be possess by the Gumbus! (turns and shrieks) I don’t like this. (turns and shrieks) The Gumbus! (turns on vacuum) It’s the Gumbus!  
  
Leo: (muffling) Mikey! Mikey, stop! (pulls it out) It’s me, Leo.  
  
Mikey: Oh. Sorry. I thought you were the Gumbus.  
  
Raichu: He wasn’t the Gumbus, you idiot!

Resa: (chuckles) That was just hilarious. I already got it on camera.

Leo: Don't you dare put it online!

Fraxure: We are gonna do it.

Raichu: Not on our watch, you-!

Ashley: Maybe we should split up and look for it.  
  
Mikey: I don’t wanna split up! He could get any of us that way!  
  
Leo: (sighs) For the last time, there’s no such thing as the Gumbus.  
  
Suddenly, a mop appear on Leo’s head.  
  
Mikey: (screams) It’s the Gumbus and it’s possessing a mop!  
  
Ashley: Hold on! (grabs mop) It’s not the Gumbus. Just a regular mop that is being hold by… (April flashes light) him!  
  
Leo: You?!  
  
Stockboii: Sorry! I thought you were the Gumbus! Wait, are you turtles?  
  
Mikey: We don’t do labels. But we’re big fans of your channel!  
  
Stockboii: Cool. I’m always glad to see my fans. In any form.  
  
Ashley: But wait a minute. How did you escape from the Gumbus? We saw you being dragged by chains in that video you made.

Resa: Yeah... How _did_ you escape from the Gumbus?

Scylla: And what is the Gumbus specifically?  
  
Baxter: I was gonna get to that. (takes out phone) Let’s go back to many years ago. 1987. (Mikey gasps) I’ll spare you the gory details. The greatest stockboy the store’s ever seen, Jeremiah Gumbus, got crushed by the chains of the meat processing plant.  
  
Dedenne: What happened about sparing the gory details?!  
  
Baxter: Chain and soul combine. And now, as the chain-laying Gumbus, he haunts the aisles of the store. Legend has it the only way to defeat the Gumbus from his eternal torment is… Huh? (gets grabbed by chains) It’s the Gumbus~!  
  
Ferdinand: Whoa! (takes a picture)  
  
Ashley: Finally, some excitement! After him!  
  
Stockboii: (screams echoes)  
  
April: He went straight!  
  
Mikey: But he’s gone!  
  
Raichu: No he isn’t! He must hiding behind the stack of cans! (swipes cans to make them fall) See?! (turns two times) What?!  
  
Leo: No way. This can’t be. No~... This can’t be right. There has to be a logical explanation for this.  
  
Ferdinand: Guess not. (takes picture) This is getting more and more interesting by the minute! (hears footsteps) What was that?

April: Anybody there?  
  
The light flashes down on a turkey.  
  
Leo: A turkey?  
  
Rockruff: Careful, Leo! It could be some kind of trap!  
  
Leo slowly reaches to the turkey. The turkey suddenly sprung up.  
  
Stockboii: I’m alive!  
  
Leo and Raichu: (screams loudly) A talking turkey!

Resa: Cool~... (takes a picture) It's not everyday where you can meet a talking turkey.

Stockboii: Guys, it’s me. Stockboii.  
  
Scylla: It seems the Gumbus put his soul in this turkey.  
  
Ashley: Poor kid… He’s gonna be a turkey for the rest of his life!  
  
Ferdinand: I gotta take a picture of this! (takes picture)  
  
Leo: This can’t be happening.  
  
Scylla: Now have you become a believer?  
  
Leo: There has to be a logical explanation for it. There has to.  
  
Scylla: Ghosts don’t need logic. They can do anything that would break the logic barrier. So anyway, we should probably look for it now. Always make sure to stay close together and keep a sharp eye of it.  
  
Everyone: Right! (walks away)  
  
Stockboii: Hold on! Before you go, I need to tell you this! The only way to defeat the Gumbus is to make the liberty stock!  
  
Ashley: Liberty stock. Got it. No worries, little dude. We heroes are here to save the day.  
  
Rockruff: Just stay here while we do the rest!  
  
Stockboii: I’ll do just that! Good luck and be careful!  
  
As they walk around…  
  
Ashley: To be honest, this place gives me the creeps.  
  
Ferdinand: But the kind of creeps that will make front page news!  
  
Scylla: Let’s not talk about the school newspaper. We have more important things to do.  
  
Ferdinand: I know that! No worries! I’m just so excited!  
  
Ashley: We know that, Ferd.  
  
April: (makes everyone stop walking) Whoa!  
  
Raichu: Wh-Wh-Who throw a br-br-br-breadstick?  
  
Dedenne: I bet it’s the Gumbus! He’s here to kill us all!

Resa: Let's all just calm down and-

Suddenly, the food starts moving and floating.  
  
Raichu: (screams loudly) The food’s coming to life!  
  
Scylla: We need to make that liberty stock.  
  
Ashley: Me and Mikey got this! Just protect us as much as you can!  
  
Ferdinand: We’ll try to.  
  
While they fight off the products, Ashley and Mikey puts together the liberty stack.  
  
Mikey: This is exactly what the real Michelangelo went through when he created stuff! And we’re basically the same level of artist!  
  
Ashley: (puts flashlight on the hand can stack) And we’re done!  
  
Ferdinand: That was crazy… My head is spinning…  
  
April: You did it! You appease the Gumbus!  
  
Raichu: Finally… Now can we go home?  
  
Rockruff: Not yet! We still have a Gumbus to capture!  
  
Raichu: Oh no. I’m not gonna do this! (grabs Pokeball) See ya! (presses button to go inside Pokeball)  
  
Leo: Lemon, don’t be a coward and come out of there! Oh well. I guess I should use my other Pokemon. (switches Pokeball) Come on out, Onyx!  
  
Grumpig: Grumpig! So we’re at a supermarket eh?! (sniffs) Smells delicious in here!  
  
Leo: You can eat when we get back to the Lair. For now, we have a Gumbus to capture and Lemon was too chicken to do it with us. So you’re our best hope.  
  
Grumpig: As long as food is involved I’ll do it! I’ll be much more confident then Lemon claims to be! (chuckles) So where is this Gumbus?  
  
Ashley: Not sure but maybe he’s right under our noses or something like that.

However, the flashlight turns off due to battery loss and suddenly, it becomes darker.

Resa: Or he could be standing right behind us.

Ash and Mikey turns to see the Gumbus.  
  
Everyone: (screams) The Gumbus!  
  
Dedenne: I hate being here! I wanna go home!  
  
Grumpig: Stop being a crybaby and attack that thing! Icy Wind!  
  
Dedenne: I don’t want to! I’m too scared to become Pokemon food!  
  
Grumpig: (groans) What a scaredy-cat.  
  
Rockruff: Take this! Stone Edge!  
  
The Gumbus dodges it.  
  
Rockruff: He’s really fast…  
  
Ferdinand: We just have to keep running until we lose sight of him!  
  
Leo: How long is this aisle anyways?!  
  
Ashley: Don’t know! Don’t care! We just have to keep running!  
  
The Gumbus moves two shelves together to barricade them.  
  
Scylla: Looks like this is the job for my (takes out mask) Mystic Mask! Change into Ghost Mask! (puts mask on and transforms) Hold on, everyone! This is gonna be a bit bumpy!  
  
With a touch of her fingers, she turns everyone invisible in order to go through the shelves.  
  
Scylla: There we go. (takes off mask to return to normal)  
  
Ashley: (laughing) Again!  
  
Ferdinand: Not again… I don’t wanna do it again…  
  
Leo and Mikey are hugging each other while shivering in fear.  
  
April: You know how it works in movies. As long as we stick together, we’ll be okay.  
  
Ashley: Yeah. So you have nothing to worry about.  
  
Scylla: So Leo, now have you become a believer?  
  
Leo: Yes! I have become a believer of ghosts! Ghosts do exists! I’m sorry I ever doubt you! Please forgive me! Pretty please?!

Scylla: I do. No worries.  
  
But the shelf that they were standing behind them shifts to the Gumbus.  
  
Ferdinand: Awesome! (takes picture)  
  
Leo: Let’s run for it! (grabs Mikey and starts running)  
  
Ferdinand: Looks like it’s just us boys! But not to worry! I’ll bring out someone to help us out! I choose you, Bayleef!  
  
Bayleef: Bay!  
  
Ferdinand: Bayleef, use Leaf Storm!  
  
Bayleef: Leaf Storm!  
  
The Gumbus uses his chains to destroy Leaf Storm.  
  
Ferdinand: Now we’re in trouble.  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Ashley: Stupid Gumbus. Turning the shelf to get Mikey, Leo, and Ferd.

Scylla: We gotta get to them!  
  
April: But we need to gear up!  
  
Ashley: Well there is some meat over there. Bet you can make a bow and arrow out of food.  
  
April: You’re on! I can make it within seconds!  
  
Ashley: Like to see you try.  
  
April: You’ll see, Ash. I can do all of this within seconds. (walks away)  
  
Scylla: And we better hurry before the Gumbus turn them into food.  
  
Ashley: Hilarious yet disturbing at the same time. (turns to Resa who is watching the video) What are you doing, Resa?

Resa: I'm just curious. Have you noticed anything strange about the video?

April: Strange like how?

Resa: I mean, we never get to see the Gumbus until now. Also did you notice that the Gumbus didn't went through any shelves during the chase? All it was doing was using the shelves to slow us down. And plus, it didn't phase through the shelf we were standing behind of.

Scylla: Now that you mention it, the Gumbus clearly didn't went through anything. Something isn't adding up.

|Leo|  
  
Ferdinand: So any ideas as to how to defeat the Gumbus before our souls get taken?  
  
Dedenne: I have one! Mikey, the vacuum!  
  
Mikey: Oh right! I almost forgot! (grabs vacuum and points it to the Gumbus) Have some of this, Gumbus! (turns on vacuum)  
  
Grumpig: You got him! Now suck him up!  
  
Mikey: Right, Onyx!  
  
However, the cloth got sucked in and it was reveal to be a robot hanging on a string.  
  
Ferdinand: Wha?! (takes picture)  
  
Leo: I knew it! I knew it wasn’t a ghost! I was right! I was right! I was right!  
  
Mikey: (as Leo continues chanting “I was right!”) Ah man. I was scared of something that doesn’t exists.  
  
Dedenne: What?! We were afraid of a stupid robot the whole time?! (growling)  
  
Bayleef: This is an outrage!  
  
The robot then begins to attack them.  
  
Leo: Grab what’s near you!  
  
Ferdinand: Already have my camera! I just have to change the setting to the color blue so it can be frozen.  
  
Leo and Mikey grab some meat but it soon cut in half.  
  
Ferdinand: Say cheese, Mr. Robot!  
  
But before Ferd could snap the picture, a sausage hits the robot’s head.  
  
April: April~ O’Neil! I wish you were some kind of ghost!  
  
Ashley: It’s gonna attack.  
  
April: Not for long. Salami~! (shoots salami to the string which causes the robot to fall)  
  
Sylveon: Nice shot! I’ll give that 10 out of 10 for perfect accuracy.

Resa: So I was right. The Gumbus isn't a ghost after all.

Scylla: It was a robot _pretending_ to be a ghost?! So uncool!

Stockboii comes out of the robot’s chest.  
  
Mikey: You?!  
  
Dedenne: You were behind this the whole time?!  
  
Leo: (grabs phone) And you were recording us?!  
  
Ashley: What’s the meaning of this?  
  
Scylla: You better have a good explanation for this.  
  
Stockboii: I was doing this for my channel. To teach cheapskates like you who watch my videos but don’t subscribe and donate.  
  
April: So you were doing all of this for money?  
  
Scylla: That’s messed up!  
  
Ferdinand: It has become even more juicier. (takes picture)  
  
Stockboii: Look, this is my parent’s store. And they don’t pay me at all. But there are big bucks in hoaxes.  
  
Ashley: Taking advantage of people’s emotions to gain money is not right. I have a little sister and she would never do anything THIS stupid! Now we’re gonna take this phone along with all the video you have recorded.  
  
Stockboii: What?! You can’t do that! You’ll rue the day you crossed with the boy genius, Baxter Stockboy!  
  
April: Hold on. Your last name is Stockboy and you’re a stockboy?  
  
[LAUGHING]  
  
Baxter: Stop laughing! It isn’t funny! I’ll show you what I can do! (attempts to pull the lever but it didn't budge) Huh? Hey what's the big idea?! (continues pulling the level) Work you stupid level!

???: You dare use the ghost as profit... (Baxter slowly turns around) You shall pay for your actions.

Baxter screams in horror. He jumps off of the robot suit and runs to the door where he bumped into his parents.

Mrs. Stockboy: Baxter, there you are! I thought you'd be home an hour ago!  
  
Baxter: Ah man! It’s my parents!  
  
Leo: Well that’s your problem. Upload a video of you grounded after this. (went up the vent)  
  
Mrs. Stockboy: Look at this place! It’s all a mess! And why does a turkey have a selfie stick?!


	32. Chapter 32

[Scene: Lair. Atrium.]

???: That boy... How dare he use a ghost for profit... (sighs)

Leo: Uh... Ar-Ar-Are you really a _real_ ghost?

???: Yes I am... My name is Celeste. The Master of the Paranormal. I want to thank you for stopping that boy. He should've never used the ghost to make profit.

Mikey: You're welcome, Celeste! But I can't believe we were scared by a robot dressing up as a ghost!

Dedenne: Unbelievable!

Celeste: I agree... So as a reward for your heroic efforts, I shall give you these keys for your amulets.

Leo: The amulets? (takes out amulet) You know about the amulets?

Celeste: (nods) Where did you get these amulets from...?

April: We got it from Baron Draxum when we were rescuing Mayhem! What do these amulets even do?!

Celeste: These amulets are used to give your Pokemon different evolutionary forms... We Elemental Masters are the ones who will give our students the items necessary for the forms if they were to complete a final task from us...

Resa: A new evolution form?

Celeste: Correct... When you received the item, the circle will transform into a symbol. Like so. (the keys goes inside the amulets; transforming the circle into a shape of a ghost) Now you can use the Paranormal Evolution to become part Ghost.

April: So basically, the more items we get the more forms we can use? (Celeste nods) Awesome!

Leo: Oh oh yeah! This is just what we needed!

Mikey: We should tell the others when they come home!

Celeste: Oh they will know... Their amulets will also receive the Paranormal Evolution as well... Despite not physically being here... Now I must head back home... I hope to see you again soon... Goodbye... (disappears)

Scylla: So Leo, _now_ do you believe in ghosts?

Leo: Yes. I now believe in ghosts...

Scylla: All right!

Leo: Don't rub it in.

Mikey: Not like you do it anyways, Leo.

Leo: I only do it for victories!

Resa: This is quite cool. Different forms for your Pokemon... So _that's_ what these amulets do.

April: Yeah. This is so cool! I can't wait to use it! But for now, (yawns) I'm gonna head back home.

After saying their goodbyes, the human allies leave the Lair to head back to their homes.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Dracoly High School. Hallways. April yawns as she was walking through the hallways of her high school.]

Maz: Same here, girl. (yawns) I'm quite tired myself.

Resa: We all are. But what can you do?

April: I've been trying to find another job but no luck. Why do I have to be cursed with being fired at my jobs?! (sighs)

Maz: I know you'll find the perfect job, April. It will take time and patience.

April: Which I don't have. I just want to go through a whole week without getting fired once!

Resa: Like that's gonna be possible.

April: It will! You'll see!

They heard happy squeals from the distance. When they turn to see where it came from, the three saw a group of girls squealing happily to Vodingo Bertucci.

April: Vodingo Bertucci...

Resa: Of course it would be her. The angel eyes of Dracoly High.

Maz: The TV actress for advertisement. She's so adorable!

Vodingo: (bows slightly) Good morning.

Trio: (bows slightly) Good morning.

April: Uh Dingo, can I ask you something?!

Vodingo: Sure... What is it?

April: I'm looking for a part-time job and I was wondering if there's any "now hiring" jobs for me.

Vodingo: Hm... Well there is a job hiring at Channel 6 news station. They need an actress for a show. Maybe you can get one there after school.

April: That's perfect! Thanks Dingo!

Vodingo: No problem. (walks off)

Ampharos: Looks like we'll be actresses.

Fraxure: Do you think you can act?

April: I can try! April O'Neil will try anything!

[Scene: After School. Channel 6 News Station. April was able to get the job as an actress for Mrs. Cuddles show. She went to the dressing room to change into a rabbit costume. She steps out of the dressing room.]

April: So~! What do you think?!

Maz: You look cute in that rabbit outfit!

Resa: (takes a picture) Agree. You look good in it.

Ampharos: This is so embarrassing...

April: Don't worry, Jewel. This is gonna be a one time thing. After that I can resume looking for a job... again.

Ampharos: But I'm so nervous! What if we messed up with our lines?!

Fraxure: You'll do great!

Sylveon: Remember to stay calm out there. Don't get too nervous.

Ampharos: I'll try...

April: Me too! C'mon, Jewel! Let's rehearse our lines before we go on air.

Jewel nods and the two runs off to rehearse their lines. Resa and Maz walk around the studio where Mrs. Cuddles is.

Resa: Hm... That Mrs. Cuddles looks a bit creepy right?

Maz: Creepy? (stares at Mrs. Cuddles a bit) A little bit. Is it because of the eyes?

Fraxure: Yeah... It's as if she's staring through our souls...

Sylveon: That _is_ creepy...

Fraxure: Exactly! I just have bad vibes from that doll...

Resa got a text from Donnie and she begins texting him back.

_**Donnie:  
Hey Resa. What's up? You coming to the Lair?** _

_**Resaunna:  
Hey Don. We're at the Channel 6 News Station.** _

_**Donnie:  
Why~?** _

_**Resaunna:  
Because April got a job as an actress for Mrs. Cuddles' show.** _

_**Donnie:  
The hit children's show of all time?! April is gonna be in it?!** _

_**Resaunna:  
Yup. I'll show you the picture I took.** _

_**[Resauuna sent the photo of April to Donnie]** _

_**Isn't she cute in this outfit?** _

_**Donnie:  
Yeah she is! I can't believe she's gonna be in Mrs. Cuddles' show.** _

_**Resaunna:  
I know right? But anyways, they're gonna show it tomorrow. Maybe we should watch it together.** _

_**Donnie:  
Absolutely! Raph is gonna be freaking out about this.** _

_**Resaunna:  
Oh yeah! Raph is afraid of Mrs. Cuddles! You sure you should scare him?** _

_**Donnie:  
It'll be fine! Don't worry about it!** _

_**Resaunna:  
Whatever you say... (chuckles)** _

Maz: Is Donnie texting you?

Resa: Yup. I told him about April being in Mrs. Cuddles.

Maz: I see...


	33. Chapter 33

Director: Okay, people! We have a minute left before we go live! Ms. O'Neil, you ready?!

April: Ready as I can ever be!

Ampharos: You can count on us!

Director: Good to hear. Do you remember your lines? (they nod) Perfect. Now go out there and start performing!

Resa: Good luck, Apes!

Maz: Do your best, girl!

Resa: Don't let the doll creep you out.

April: Whatever!

Resa: Just saying~...

Maz: Hope they do okay...

Resa: They will. No worries.

[Scene: Lair. Mikey's bedroom.]

Mikey: Okay Ryu! Let's do some painting together!

Ryu Su: Painting?

Mikey: Yeah! Let me take out my painting supplies. (rummages through his closet) I know it's here somewhere... (grabs box) Here we go. (puts box down) This has all my painting supplies. (takes out painting supplies)

Ryu Su: So what are we even doing?

Mikey: Well~, as Dr. Feelings, I wanted to do some art therapy for you.

Ryu Su: Art therapy?

Mikey: (nods) Basically, I want you to paint something. It can be anything in your mind. It doesn't have to be perfect and you'll have plenty of time.

Ryu Su: I see... It can be anything? (Mikey nods) Okay. (starts painting)

Mikey: I'll paint as well. (starts painting) Just tell me when you're done so you can show me your work.

Ryu Su: Okay... (thinking) Will this even help me? Like I don't think it will... What if he doesn't like it when I'm done with my painting? He may say that it doesn't have to be perfect. But I feel like that's a lie to make me feel better... He's possibly thinking how horrible my painting is right now... (tears forming) I should just get outta here before I completely embarrassed myself!

Mikey: (looks up) Ryu? Are you okay?

Ryu Su: Huh? (looks at him) Um... I-I'm okay...

Mikey: No you aren't... You have tears in your eyes. (stands up) I'll grab a tissue for you. (leaves)

Ryu Su: (sighs) You did it again, Ryu. You made him leave. All because of me. (tears dripping from her face) Why do I always mess this up? (sighs) Maybe it's best that I- (Mikey wipes her face) Huh?

Mikey: Hey... It's okay... No need to cry... How about we do a breathing exercise to calm you down? (Ryu nods slightly) Okay. (stops wiping her face) I want you to close your eyes, breathe in through your nose, hold it for 10 seconds and breathe out through your mouth. Keep doing it until you feel more relaxed.

Ryu Su: I'll try... (breathes in and out for 10 seconds each)

Mikey: There you go... Just continue doing this until you feel very relaxed... Then we can resume our painting. Okay?

Ryu Su: (nods) Okay.

[Scene: Donnie's Lab.]

Male Meowstic: Wow. Quite amazing that April is doing an actress gig. Never thought she would be interested in acting.

Donnie: Except for me of course. (stands up and poses dramatically) You know I was born to act! (spins around dramatically) With my skills I can take over the acting world! Crowds of people will adore me! (imagines himself on stage being admired by a crowd of people)

Male Meowstic: Yeah that would be cool. But how are you gonna perform on stage with "this whole situation"?

Donnie: I'll find a way! Donatello _always_ finds a way. You know that!

Male Meowstic: Of course.

Luxray: Let's just hope you don't embarrass yourself when you _do_ perform onstage.

Donnie: I won't embarrass myself! That would be Nardo's job.

Luxray: Whatever.

[Scene: Kitchen. Raph is making a sandwich for him and Leo.]

Leo: (leaning against the wall) I can't believe you kept Veneranda a secret from us!

Raph: Well I had my reasons!

Leo: Like she's your girlfriend?

Raph: (blushes embarrassingly) She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend. _Just_ friends!

Leo: No need to be embarrassed, big bro. We all knew this was gonna happen one day. We fall in love and then get married in the future...

Raichu: ... _and_ give Splinter grandchildren like he always said he wanted.

Midnight Lycanroc: Let's not talk about the marriage and grandchildren part.

Raichu: We're just saying.

Leo: After all, we're happy that you found someone as adorable as Randa! Have you seen her?! She's so ADORABLE! Like a living doll!

Raph: I know right?! (groans) I love her so much! But I don't know what to do with it! I never fall in love until now!

Leo: None of us did. But listen to me, if you really want Randa to be your girlfriend, you should get to know her better. Spend time with her. And try to act cool.

Raph: Act cool...

Leo: Yeah buddy. Act cool. Like me. Girls dig guys who are cool-looking.

Raph: (pumps his arms) Okay! I'll try to act cool!

Leo: That's the spirit, big bro. (grabs his sandwich) And also, thanks for the sandwich. (walks away while eating the sandwich)

Raph: You're welcome! (thinking to himself) Acting cool... That means I can't feel nervous around Randa. I have to act tough. (sighs as he picks up his sandwich) That's gonna be tough for me...

Raichu: Raph seriously need our help.

Leo: Of course he does. Though we are all inexperienced in romance...

Raichu: Except for Emerald. He knows romance very well.

Leo: Still, I think we need to encourage Raph to man up and tell how she feels. If we don't then she'll never know.

Raichu: Good idea! All Raph needs is some encouragement. (chuckles a bit)

Leo: Yup. A _lot_ of encouragement. (Raichu nods in agreement) Besides, Raph and Randa are cute together. They deserve to be together.

Raichu: You got a point there, Leon! Let's do this!

[Scene: Channel 6 News Station. April is finished with the recording of the Mrs. Cuddles' Show. She dressed back to her usual outfit.]

Resa: You did a great job, Apes.

Maz: You were amazing!

April: Thanks. I thought we were gonna screw this up but we didn't.

Resa: Now they're gonna be airing this tomorrow which means everyone else will be seeing it.

Maz: Right.

Director: Ms. O'Neil, you did a great job out there! I'm actually quite impressed. So impressed that I'm letting you borrow Mrs. Cuddles. (gives Mrs. Cuddles to April) Just make sure you return it tomorrow in one piece.

April: You got it! (looks at Mrs. Cuddles) Can't believe she's actually letting me borrow her.

Resa: Which gives me an idea.

Ampharos: What idea?

Fraxure: We'll tell you tomorrow morning.

April: Uh alright.


	34. Chapter 34

[Scene: Next Day. Night. Lair. Living Room. The Turtles, Netta, Splinter, April, and their friends are in the living room about to watch a TV cable program since April was hired to be an actress.]

Midnight Lycanroc: Congratulations on your job, April!  
  
Raph: I’m so happy I can punch a rainbow!  
  
April: Thanks, Raph and Nightmare. Really appreciate it.  
  
Splinter: (groans) This is ridiculous. The new program runs over my favorite show…  
  
Leafeon: Calm down, Splinter. This will be just a quick one. After all, we’re just gonna see April perform.  
  
Glaceon: Agree.  
  
Leo: Hey Raph, you wanna sit in front of the screen?  
  
Raph: Love to. Thanks, Leo.  
  
Leo: No probbles, bro.

Resa: (thinking) This is gonna be good...

As the show starts, he is presented to Mrs. Cuddles, much to Raph's fearful disappointment and the others' amusement.  
  
Raph: You know I can’t watch this, guys!  
  
April: Is my acting really that bad?  
  
Raph: No, it was great! But… (screams and slams into a wall)  
  
Splinter: (laughs) Raph’s fear-flops always makes me laugh! (laughs)

Netta: Agree! (laughs)  
  
Leafeon: (chuckles) It is very entertaining.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Cut it out, guys! You’re being mean to Raph!  
  
Raph: And I ain’t afraid of Mrs. Cuddles.  
  
Something taps his shoulder which causes him to slam into another wall.

Flora: Oh my! I'm so sorry I scared you! Are you okay?!

Raph: Uh... Yeah. I-I'm fine...

Ryu Su: Is Raph afraid of Mrs. Cuddles?

Leo: Very much. Whenever he sees Mrs. Cuddles, he gets all scared and ends up doing his fear-flops.

Raichu: It's quite hilarious to watch! (laughs)

Raph: Not. Funny.

Splinter: It's a little funny.

Raph: Not it's not! Look, wasn’t afraid! I was… thinking about something else! Something that I have to remember now!  
  
April: Well tough guy, how about you head to the kitchen for a sandwich? Just to keep your mind clear of Mrs. Cuddles.  
  
Raph: Like I say, I don’t have a fear! Okay?! I’ll ahead and make a sandwich! Nightmare, come with me.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Understood, “fearless” leader. (heads to the kitchen) Don’t let them get through you. They’re just trying to make you scared.  
  
Raph: (as he makes a sandwich) I know they are. And they’re gonna learn not to scare the leader. The leader is fearless!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Leaders can have a fear, Raph. And yours…  
  
Raph: Don’t say it. I’m not afraid of Mrs. Cuddles and that’s that. (opens cabinet and screams) It’s Mrs. Cuddles!  
  
Everyone: (laughing)  
  
April: We got you good, Raph!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What?! How did Mrs. Cuddles get in here?!  
  
April: Well I brought her with me from work.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: So you can just prank us?!  
  
Tsareena: Pretty much, dear.  
  
Raph: And just you know, these are tears of laughter. (sniffs) You guys got me good. (laughs weakly) Really good. Didn’t see that coming.  
  
Raichu: Yeah we did! We’ll just leave you two alone with her.  
  
Raph: Huh?! No! Don’t leave me with Mrs. Cuddles! (sighs) Raph, there’s nothing to be afraid of her. Especially her big eyes and her long ears… and her buck teeth and… (screams) I can’t take it anymore.

Veneranda: Raph? (Raph shrieks in surprised) What they did was really mean. They shouldn't scare you like that.

Raph: (sniffles) Oh thank you, Randa! At least there's someone who shows some kind of sympathy towards me!

Veneranda: Of course. I could never laugh at someone's misery.

Raph: I know right? (sighs)

Midnight Lycanroc: Let’s just make the sandwich and leave here.  
  
Raph: Agree. I don’t wanna stay here longer than I have too.  
  
As Raph tries to hide the fact that he was scared, he notices the puppet has disappeared and took his sandwich.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What the?! Where did Mrs. Cuddles go?!  
  
Raph: It’s not like she got up and walk away!  
  
As Raph takes a bite of his sandwich, Mrs. Cuddles creepily taunts him with a pickle, much to the snapping turtle's horror.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Mrs. Cuddles is alive?  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: That’s right!  
  
Raph: But why did you grow?!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: It’s simple, silly! Your screams make me grow! And anybody who screams will make me grow in size and my power will become stronger as well!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That’s just creepy. But we’re not gonna scream.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: You sure?

Veneranda: Absolutely. You won't trick us into screaming.

Mrs. Cuddles: Oh I see. Oh well. I have plenty of people to make them scream! And you won’t be able to stop me! (chuckles)  
  
Raph: Nightmare, what should we do? Clearly she’s alive.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: As long as we don’t scream things will be alright. Like you said, a leader has to be fearless. So you need to proof to that silly rabbit that we’re not afraid.  
  
Raph: You really think so? (slowly turns his head and shrieks)  
  
The other Turtles, April and the others hear him panic and check on Raph. However, they immediately deny the leader's accusations that Mrs. Cuddles is actually alive, especially after seeing Mrs. Cuddles not moving.

Midnight Lycanroc: They don’t seem to believe us…  
  
Raph: They just think we’re crazy.

Veneranda: What we need is to give them proof that Mrs. Cuddles is absolutely alive. Wish Borlock was here... We could always use a detective.

Midnight Lycanroc: That would've been great.

Raph notices that Mrs. Cuddles has disappeared and runs off to find the puppet.

Veneranda: Where did she go?!

Raph: I don't know but we have to look for her!

Veneranda and Shaymin: Right!

|Living Room|

Leafeon: It seems Mrs. Cuddles is taken over most of the TV shows and commercials on all the channels.  
  
Splinter: Which is shameful. I don’t want to see a rabbit. I wanna see my shows. My commercials.  
  
Leafeon: I completely understand that. You must be patient.  
  
Raph: Hey, have you seen Mrs. Cuddles around? She’s missing. She could be anywhere. (shrieks) Save yourself~!  
  
Splinter: I will never marry any of them off.  
  
Leafeon: With what they’re acting… Maybe. But they’ll find that perfect someone someday. It just needs to take time. That’s all.

[Scene: Arcade. Leo and Mikey are playing against each other in air hockey. Ryu, Resa, Maz and April are watching them.]

Ryu Su: That was a nice hit, Mikey.  
  
Mikey: Woohoo! Thanks!  
  
Raph: (lands on the air hockey) Guys, Mrs. Cuddles have disappeared!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Have you seen her around?!  
  
April: You lost the puppet? Oh~ I’m gonna get fired if I lose her. I’m gonna check the kitchen. Let’s go, Yuki. We have a puppet to find. (runs off)  
  
Raph: If you’re doing that, take a bat! Or the Turtle Tank!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And whatever you do, don’t scream!  
  
Raichu: And why can’t she scream?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: No time to explain! You can learn it for yourselves once you find her!  
  
Raichu: Is this some kind of joke because we pranked you?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: This is serious! No laughing joke!  
  
Tsareena: You sure?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Positive! We would never lie to any of you! Honest!

Veneranda: Believe us!

Resa: Alright alright. Just calm down...

|Kitchen|  
  
April: Where could that puppet be?  
  
Glaceon: It gotta be somewhere. It can’t just walk off.  
  
However, Mrs. Cuddles finds her, much to April's screaming horror.  
  
|Donnie’s Lab|  
  
Donnie: So what project should I work on? The self-cleaning toothpick? Or the titanium bust statue of myself? Like I ever ask.  
  
Male Meowstic: Because you love yourself more than anyone else.  
  
Donnie: Exactamundo, Emerald. I do love myself. (chuckles but shrieks) Oh dear me. GASP. If it is Mrs. Cuddles. Okay, Raph. You can come out now.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: No Raphie here! Just little ol’ me!  
  
Donnie: Oh my banana pancakes! I don’t know what’s crazy. The fact the puppet is alive or Raph is actually right about something.  
  
Male Meowstic: (growling)  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: You’re kooky! Now give me a scream!  
  
Male Meowstic: A scream? But you’re so cute.  
  
Donnie: And why would we want to…?  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie, watch out!  
  
Donnie: Wha?  
  
Mrs. Cuddles takes Donnie's tech-bo, activates its chainsaw mod and cuts the head off of the titanium bust of the turtle genius that gets Donnie shaken.  
  
Donnie: (screams)  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Thank you for your screams!  
  
Raph hears Donnie's screams from his lab and goes to investigate. After noticing that his younger brother is missing, Mrs. Cuddles attacks him and tempts him to scream.

Veneranda: Raph, don't scream. You know what happens when you scream.

Raph: (exhales) I know... She grows when someone screams. Don’t worry. I got this. You stay right there. Nightmare, protect her.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I will. You got this.  
  
During the fight, Raph stubs his toe on the head of the Donnie bust, but holds back his cries of pain. As Mrs. Cuddles pins him down with Donnie's tech-bo, Raph uses the bust head to knock out the puppet and lock her in a closet in the arcade. As his brothers see Raph barricade the locker, Leo and Mikey shrug off their older brother's fearful concern and leave to go skateboarding.

Veneranda: Hope this holds her long enough to figure out a plan.

Resa: Jeez, Raph. What came over you?

Raph: It’s Mrs. Cuddles! She’s alive!  
  
Maz: This again? Raph, you’re being irrational.  
  
Veneranda: But it’s true, Maz! She was alive!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And this isn’t some kind of joke we’re pulling here! We’re telling the truth! Donnie and Emerald had disappeared! There’s a most likely chance Mrs. Cuddles got April and Yuki! And she almost cut Raph’s head in half!  
  
Ryu Su: That does sound serious.  
  
Raph: Exactly! Now do you believe us?!

Splinter: Raph, could you please get out of the way? I have left my napping robe in this locker.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: But Splinter, he can’t! Mrs. Cuddles is in there and we have to make sure she doesn’t come out of there!  
  
Splinter: Oh~ I see. Well, I’ll offer to stand guard while you retrieve the weapons.  
  
Raph: You’ll do that for me? Thanks, pop! (leaves) Come on, we need to get our weapons!  
  
But as soon as Raph leaves, Splinter pushes down the barricade to get his robe, releasing Mrs. Cuddles from inside the closet. Raph returns and is horrified to see that Mrs. Cuddles has escaped.

Resa: Uh... Mrs. Cuddles escaped.

Maz: This is a catastrophe!

Leo, Mikey, and Netta are then skateboarding inside the Lair, and Mrs. Cuddles finds them, causing the two brothers to scream. Mikey even screams loud and long enough for the puppet to grow even larger. She then kidnapped Leo and Mikey, and takes them to Donnie and April, who are also tied up.  
  
Male Meowstic: Well this is a predicament. We got tied up by a stuffed rabbit.  
  
Tsareena: Which is super embarrassing to say the least.  
  
Mikey: I hope Raph heard me.  
  
Raichu: Are you kidding?! Astronauts heard you! Your screams can reach the moon if it had to! Since we can’t scream for help, our only hope is Raph, Nightmare, and the others to come and save us!  
  
Tsareena: I hope they’ll be alright.  
  
Male Meowstic: They’ll defeat Mrs. Cuddles. I’m sure of it.  
  
Raichu: Hope you’re right, Em. If they fail, I’m gonna electrocute you!  
  
Male Meowstic: Whatever you say, Lemon. Just be patient.

|Raph|

Maz: Where is everyone?

Resa: I'm gonna guess that Mrs. Cuddles got them.

Ryu Su: Wh-Wh-Which means we-we-we're the only on-ones left.

Netta: Uh...

Mrs. Cuddles: (chuckles) That's right~!

Raph: Whoa, you’re huge! I guess you met Mikey.

Resa: Yo Mrs. Cuddles. How about you untie everyone?

Netta: Yeah! Release everyone or else!

Mrs. Cuddles: No can do! (chuckles) They've been so helpful making me grow!  
  
Raph: You know, I was afraid of you at first. But now I see you’re nothing more then a big bully! And Raph isn’t afraid of bullies! Everyone, get to the others! Raph and Nightmare will take care of this bully!

Everyone: Okay!

Raph then proceeds to fight the giant puppet, but Mrs. Cuddles uses the water from the pipes to hose him to be tangled in the basketball hoop.  
  
Raph: Nightmare, attack her with everything you got  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Right! Okay, Mrs. Cuddles. You have mess with Raph for the last time! (charges) Now it’s time turn to take you down! Rock Throw!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: (dodges) You shouldn’t throw things at me! It’s really rude! (bounce forwards) Have some of this! (punches Nightmare)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Counter! (attacks Mrs. Cuddles) You forgot I have that move! Dual Chop!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: (grunts) You’re strong! But I’m much stronger than you! (charges)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Hyper Voice~!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Ow~ my ears!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Bet you don’t like that huh?  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Actually, you’re making me grow with Hyper Voice! (grows)  
  
Raph: Nightmare, don’t use anything that has to do with something like Hyper Voice!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Sorry! Now I understand. (jumps forward) First, I’ll use Swords Dance to increase my Attack power. And then I’ll use Outrage!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles dodges the attack and kicks Nightmare to a ramp.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: (picks up pipe) And have some water! (sprays water at Nightmare) So you can be nice and hydrated!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (growling aggressively) Oh that’s it! I’m not gonna lose this fight to a stupid stuffed rabbit! I’m winning whether she likes it or not! (starts glowing)  
  
Raph: Huh? (thinking) This is the same thing that Lemon did before. The glowing… Which means a new appearance and increase power.  
  
Splinter, who was surprisingly oblivious and avoiding the whole situation, shows up and starts laughing at Raph.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Stop giggling! I hate giggles! Take this! (sprays water at Splinter)  
  
Splinter: Aurora, Ice Beam on that water.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Ice Beam! (frozen the water) There you go.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Huh?!  
  
Splinter: Nobody messes with my family or interrupts my TV programs. You have made a powerful enemy, rabbit.  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: (growls) Take this! (jumps forward)  
  
Splinter: (dodges) Missed! (laughs)  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Stop laughing!  
  
Splinter then fights Mrs. Cuddles, with the former overpowering her and using her to free Raph. After knocking Mrs. Cuddles down, Raph gets a mouthful of cotton, and Splinter starts laughing at him. Mrs. Cuddles then starts to shrink.  
  
Raph: I see. Giggling makes her shrink! Pop, you gave me an idea! Nightmare, use Rock Slide to block all exists!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You got it! Rock Slide! (blocks all exits) There you go!  
  
Nightmare’s claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. Also, a pair of red-framed goggles with white lenses appears on top of his head. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it and a crimson red mark appears over his eyes to resembles Raph's mask.  
  
Raph: Pop, keep laughing! You’re making her shrink!  
  
Splinter keeps giggling until Mrs. Cuddles is rendered powerless. Raph then whacks the puppet with a skateboard.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nice one, Raph!  
  
Mrs. Cuddles: Please don’t lock me in the truck and send me back to the show! I don’t wanna be with the giggling kids!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You think we’ll show mercy by letting you go? After you tied everyone up? We don’t think so, bunny.  
  
Raph however, decides to do just that and locks her away.  
  
Raph: We’ll be friends for-never! (laughs)  
  
Leo: Guys~?  
  
April: Is anybody there?  
  
Mikey: Are you gonna untie us?  
  
Donnie: I’m afraid of togetherness…  
  
Splinter: We’ll get to that… eventually. (giggles)


	35. Chapter 35

|Meanwhile|

Donnie is banging on the wall of Splinter's bedroom. Trying to get Raph's attention.

Donnie: Raph! Raph! Raphael, get us outta here! You better come here or I swear that I'll get my revenge!

Netta: Are we gonna be stuck here forever?

Leo: Of course not, Netta. Raph can't keep us here forever! He'll eventually let us out.

Raichu: When?!

Leo: Uh... Soon~ish?

Veneranda: Well, you all deserve it.

Resa: What? _We_ deserve this? Why?

Veneranda: Simple. You guys were making fun of Raph because of his fear of Mrs. Cuddles. And then you didn't believe us when he said that Mrs. Cuddles was alive. You didn't listen and all of this had happened because of it.

Leo: Oh come on! We thought you guys were joking!

Raichu: We thought you were just playing a prank at us for making Raph scared. How are we supposed to know that Raph was right about Mrs. Cuddles coming to life and was gonna kill us?!

Shaymin: The killing part is a bit harsh...

Veneranda: But it doesn't change the fact that this is your punishment.

Donnie: Punishment my shell! I'm gonna get out of this prison! Nothing can make me stay here!

Male Meowstic: And how are you gonna do it without your Tech-Bo?

Donnie: At least I have my Battleshell to destroy these boulders!

April: Don, relax. You're being stressed out.

Donnie: I AM RELAXED! Now if you excuse me, my fair April, I have a boulder to destroy.

Male Meowstic: Or maybe if I just use Psychic. (uses Psychic to levitate the boulder and throws it aside) There we go.

Mikey and Donnie: (leaps forward happily) FREEDOM~!

Donnie: Raphael, how dare you to-! (Netta covers his mouth with her hand)

Netta: Raph, we're really sorry about us not believing you.

Raph: And~?

Leo: And for scaring you using Mrs. Cuddles. Speaking of Mrs. Cuddles, where is she?

Midnight Lycanroc: (points to the briefcase) We locked her inside her briefcase over there. She isn't going anywhere but back to the studio.

April: Yeah. I'm gonna bring Mrs. Cuddles back to Channel 6 News Station. And then I'm back to the job application board... again.

Ryu Su: Don't worry, April. I-I'm sure you'll find a perfect job.

April: I hope so! (walks to the briefcase and picks it up) See you guys later. I'm heading to the station. (walks away)

Everyone: Bye April!

Mikey: So Raph, do you... uh... forgive us?

Raph ponders a bit before smiling happily and nods. He puts his brothers and sister into a bear hug.

Raph: I couldn't stay mad at you guys. Even if you do stupid stuff.

Donnie: Hey! I take great offense of that!

Midnight Lycanroc: Just promise you would listen to us more.

Eevee: We promise! No worries!

Raichu: Yup! We sure did learn our lesson.

Male Meowstic: Very much so.

Tsareena: Agree. Never doing it again.

Midnight Lycanroc: Good. Now how about we all get a goodnight rest for tomorrow?!

They groaned but all head to their bedrooms. Their friends all leave the Lair to head back to their homes. It was quite an eventful day but Raph hopes that this teaches his siblings a lesson about believing in Raphael. On the surface, at a jewelry store, a figure sneaks inside the store after creating a large hole on the window. It then grabs some jewelry just as the security alarm went of. The figure quickly leaves before police shows up.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Living Room. After they ate breakfast, Splinter was watching TV until breaking news started to air.]

Splinter: Breaking news?! At this time of the morning?! Right as my favorite show was gonna be in the best scene.

Leo: Whatcha' yelling about?

Carly: This is Carly Balmeceda with Breaking News. A jewelry store has been broken into last night. Police has confirmed that it's the infamous thief that goes by the name "Mad Hat Rabbit".

Netta: Mad Hat Rabbit?

Donnie: I've seen her in the news lately. She's a well-known thief who has stolen a lot of jewelry and gemstones in New York.

Raph: Looks like the Mad Dogs will have to investigate it! We'll go tonight to stop this thief from stealing anything else.

Everyone: Right!

Leo: And then we can get some pizza to celebrate!

Mikey and Raichu: Yeah! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!

Raph: But where is she going to strike again?

Donnie: Well our best option is to head to a jewelry store ahead of time so we can catch her in the act.

Male Meowstic: Ninja stealth mode.

Raichu: Great idea! But which jewelry store? There's tons of jewelry stores in New York.

Male Meowstic: We'll just have to find the thief and then follow her to the right store.

Raichu: I see... But why do I have a feeling that it's not gonna go our way?


	36. Chapter 36

[Scene: Night. Rooftops. The Turtles and Netta are running from rooftop to rooftop. Looking for Mad Hat Rabbit who might be planning on stealing another jewelry from another jewelry store.]

Mikey: I hope we get there before she does!

Sir Turts-a-lot: I think we will, Michelangelo. We must be patient. Mad Hat Rabbit could be anywhere.

???: Even if she's behind you?

Sir Turts-a-lot: Even when she's- Huh?

They turn to see Mad Hat Rabbit.

Netta: You must be that thief right?!

Mad Hat Rabbit: That's right! (chuckles) I've heard about you all.

Raph: You did?

Mad Hat Rabbit: Yup. You seem to be an interesting bunch. How about we fight?

Leo: You? Wanna fight us? Well then, you're quite bold.

Mad Hat Rabbit: I just like to have fun. (fighting stance) Now come on. Let's fight!

Leo begins charging at the thief. However, she puts her hand on Leo's plastron and makes him stop moving. A clock appeared on Leo's chest. The others tries to attack Mad Hat Rabbit despite Raph telling them they need to work together. But they, except for Sir Turts-a-lot, were frozen in place.

Mad Hat Rabbit: That was a lot of fun. But I must get going. (jumps to another rooftop from a far distance) See you all later. (claps her hands twice to unfreeze them) Bye-Bye! (leaves)

Raph: (growling) Guys! I told you we need to work together! You were all doing your own thing!

Donnie: That's how we always do, Raph.

Raph: Well what we need is to have a team building exercise!

Leo: Team building exercise?! No way! I'm not doing that!

Mikey: Me either!

Raph: Well you are because I'm the leader. Remember?!

Donnie: We don't need a team building exercise. We're fine just the way we are.

Raph: (groans) Come on~... Why can't you guys listen to me? I'm the oldest _and_ the leader. And the leader says we're gonna be doing a team building exercise whether you like it or not.

Leo, Mikey and Donnie groans at Raph's statement. They're used to doing their own thing. Even in battle. But working together was the issue that they need to work on if they're gonna be the true heroes of New York.

|Lair|

Leo: Raph~... You can't be serious about this team building exercise.

Raph: I _am_ serious! If we're gonna be heroes we have to learn how to work as a team.

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie: Wait why are you in my lab? Raph, what are you doing?

Raph: Maybe there's something here we can use for our team building exercise. Like~ (spots one of Donnie's invention) that one!

Donnie: Raph, don't touch that!

Raph: Huh? (gets pounced by Donnie, Leo and Mikey)

They ended up inside the machine and Raph uses the invention, a spray can, on himself and his brothers.

Raichu: Uh... That isn't good.

Male Meowstic: Oh no. That spray can...

Eevee: What is it?!

Soon the camera shifts to reveal that Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo are in a big ball with parts of their bodies sticking out.  
  
Mikey: Why did you do this Raph?  
  
Donnie: You know even for you, this feels like a poorly thought through idea.  
  
Leo: Is this what it feels like to have a dad bod?

Raichu: What the heck?!

Midnight Lycanroc: They're stuck together!

Netta: (starts to laugh a bit) This is hilarious! (takes a picture) I'm totally sending it to everyone!

Male Meowstic: (sighs)

Raph: This is great! Now that we're stuck together, that means we can do the team building exercise!

Leo: This is a team-building exercise? Raph you're crazy!  
  
Donnie: How are we gonna get unglued?!  
  
Raph: Relax. I’m sure you have a formula to get us unstuck Donnie.  
  
Donnie: Actually I do not have the formula. My FAB spray is still in beta.  
  
Leo: FAB Spray?  
  
Donnie: F-A-B: Foam Agent Bonding. It’s state in the art.  
  
Leo: (groans as Donnie continues to talk about the FAB Spray) Ugh not this again. You see Raph. usually when Donnie’s in speech mode, I can just run away. But now (laughs nervously) I’m stuck.

Raichu: So~ they're gonna be stuck like this until you create the formula to make them unstuck?

Male Meowstic: Yes. We've been working on that spray for weeks now... But it's in beta for now until we complete a formula to make things unstuck. An anti-glue if you would like to call it.

Netta: This is horrible! Don't worry, my dear bros! We'll make a formula to get you guys out of that glue ball!

Male Meowstic: But for the meantime, (takes a picture) I’m gonna send this to April and the others. They’re gonna laugh their butts off when they see this.  
  
Donnie: No, Emerald! Don’t you dare!  
  
Male Meowstic: And who’s gonna stop me? You? You’re stuck with them and you don’t have your hands. So I can do whatever I want without you stopping me.

Netta: Em's right! You can't do anything because you're glued with Mikey, Raph and Leo. (sends picture to the others)  
  
Donnie: You two are in SO much trouble when I get unglued!  
  
Male Meowstic: Whatever you say, D.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Let's all calm down. I'm sure we'll make a formula so you guys can get out of this glue. We just need to-  
  
Suddenly, Donnie’s computer rings the alarm about a crime happening.

Raph: All right! It’s crime time! To Donnie’s computer! (struggling) Stop! We gotta work as a team to reach Donnie’s computer. Mikey, step. (Mikey uses his leg to walk) Donnie, step. (Donnie uses his leg to walk) See? We’re working together. (heads to Donnie’s computer and presses key) What’s your password, Donnie?  
  
Donnie: I’m not telling you that! Let me type it!  
  
Leo: But you don’t have any hands.  
  
Male Meowstic: I know the password.  
  
Donnie: Shut your mouth, Emerald! You’re not gonna tell them anything! Especially that password!

Raichu: Tell us!  
  
Donnie: Never!  
  
Mikey: Try~ “I love my family”.  
  
Raph types it but it came up as incorrect password.  
  
Mikey: Try~ “I love my brothers”.  
  
Male Meowstic: Just say it, Don. They’re gonna take forever to know your password.

Eevee: What password?

Male Meowstic: Oh you're gonna love it. His password is...

Donnie: Stop! That’s not it! It’s… It’s Bootyyyshaker9000. Captial B and three ys in “booty”. (everyone starts chuckling) What?! You know I love to dance! Not gonna apologize for that.  
  
Raichu: Bootyshaker9000?! (laughing hysterically)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What kind of password of that?!

Tsareena: That's such a hilarious password! (laughing hysterically)

Eevee: Agree! (laughs)

Donnie: Shut up! I love dancing and that’s the only reason I have that kind of password! So I’m not apologizing for that!  
  
The computer shows the Museum of Art and Framing building.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Someone’s breaking into the Museum of Art and Framing.  
  
Mikey: Oooh~ Art thieves~...  
  
Leo: Classeh~...  
  
Raph: Let’s do this! (falls down) To the Turtle Tank!  
  
Male Meowstic: Hold on, Raph! Maybe we can use this as an experiment.  
  
Leo: An experiment?  
  
Male Meowstic: Correct. This experiment is gonna be about team-building. Which team would someone prefer? One with us Pokemon _and_ Netta and Sir Turts-a-lot being individual and doing things separately? Or one with all of you being stuck together and have to move together as a team?  
  
Raichu: So you could also said this is a competition to see which team is better. Team Turtles or Team Pokemon. And to see who would finish this mission the fastest. Loser team has to do whatever the winning team says for a whole week.

Netta: I like that.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I don't know about that...

Raph: You got yourselves a deal. I’ll show you this will help us be a better team! (Mikey and Donnie slowly walks away) You’ll see!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Alright team! We have to get to the Museum of Art and Framing!  
  
Raichu: So should we use the Turtle Tank?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nope. Something even better than the Turtle Tank. Emerald?  
  
Emerald jumps to the counter. He opens a door slot and presses button.  
  
Male Meowstic: While Donnie was creating the Shell Hogs, I have created something for the four of us to ride on. I proudly present to you the Poke-Portation!  
  
The floor rises up to reveal a red motor scooter, a blue low bicycle, a purple skateboard and a pair of orange roller skates.  
  
Trio: Awesome~!  
  
Male Meowstic: I have made them to not only match the colors of our partner’s mask but also have abilities for any situation. The motor scooter can fire missiles from the fronts and can transform into a snowmobile. The low bicycle has a lever that will take you flying through the sky with detachable wings. My skateboard has a rocket to make me go faster if necessary and can change into scooter. And last but not least, the roller skates can change into ice skates with a press of a button.  
  
Raichu: That’s so cool!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Let’s test them out by heading to the museum! It’s crime stopping time and it’s time to gear up!  
  
Trio: Right!

Netta: Let's go, Sir Turts-a-lot! We can use the Turtle Tank to get to the Museum!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Alright.

The screen shifts to them riding their Poke-Portations.  
  
Raichu: This feels nice!  
  
Tsareena: Another great invention, Emerald.  
  
Male Meowstic: Why thank you, Rena. I always work hard to make sure everyone is happy. At this rate, we can definitely beat Team Turtles to the Museum of Art and Framing.  
  
|Museum of Art and Framing|  
  
Theodor: Okay, Theo. This is my first night here. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Just have to make sure everything’s in place.  
  
Herdier: And don’t be nervous! A great security guard must always be on guard and must be brave! So act like you’re brave!  
  
Theodor: No worries. I know what I’m doing. I can handle this. Even if it’s dark and monsters ca be…  
  
Herdier: Monsters don’t exists, rookie! Act tough!  
  
Theodor: I’ll try to act tough! (talking to himself) I’m brave. I’m brave. I’m brave. (hears something) What was that?!  
  
Herdier: Someone’s here. We must investigate.  
  
Theodor: Do we have to?  
  
Herdier: Yes! Our job here is to make sure everything’s in place. Any burglars who dares try to steal something will be promptly arrested! Now come on!  
  
Theodor: Fine… (groans) (shivering while walking around) Okay, whatever or whoever you are. You better co-co-come out and su-su-su-surrender now. That would be a bet-better for the both of us. (shrieks as he heard something) Please come out!  
  
[WHOOSH]  
  
Herdier: Shine your light over there! (sniffs) Something’s here.  
  
Theo shines his flashlight to the right. It’s revealed to be the Mutant Silverfish.  
  
Theodor: (screams) What the hell are those things?! (steps back) Please don’t eat me, strange creatures!  
  
The Mutant Silverfish then begins to chase after him.  
  
Herdier: Theo! (sighs) Looks like I have to do this myself. (jumps to them) Take this! Crunch! (bites Mutant Silverfish)  
  
But the Mutant Silverfish begins to multiply.  
  
Herdier: Interesting. It seems they can divide themselves into smaller versions.  
  
Theodor: That’s even more freaky! Let’s get outta here while we still can!  
  
Herdier: Don’t be ridiculous! We must stop them before they try to steal anything from the museum! Now prepare yourself to battle!  
  
Theodor: (groans) Okay, Herdier… Let’s use Hyper Beam.  
  
Herdier: Hyper Beam!  
  
The Mutant Silverfish dodges and then attacks them.  
  
Theodor: (screams loudly) Get off of me! Get these things off of me! (runs away)  
  
Herdier: (growling) Quick Attack! (tackles Mutant Silverfish) Now you’re getting more annoying than threatening. And where’s Theo?

|Meanwhile|  
  
Male Meowstic: We’re inside.  
  
Raichu: Wow~... Look at this place! So big and shiny!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Remember team. We’re here to find the art thieves. No sightseeing. If you see anything suspicious, yell for it.  
  
Male Meowstic: Understood. (takes picture) And how is your team doing?  
  
Raph: We’re doing just fine! Thank you for asking!  
  
Then the Turtles accidentally knock over a statue. Leo and Raph catches it and safely put it back. However, they knock it over causing a domino effect on the other statues.

Netta: The museum owner isn't going to be happy about this...

Sir Turts-a-lot: Agree...  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Smooth moves, genius! Now would you admit being stuck together isn’t really helping you?

Raph: Not at all! We can do this being stuck!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Stubborn as ever. But it’s gonna bite you one day. Just watch your shell.  
  
Raph: Whatever. We can handle this.  
  
Donnie, Mikey, and Leo: (groans)

Sir Turts-a-lot: Let's be careful not to break anything in this museum. You may never know that they could be priceless.

Netta: Right!

Theodor: Someone help me! Get these things off of me! (bumps into the Turtles) Ow…  
  
Raichu: Mutant Silverfish?! I should’ve known they would be here!  
  
Male Meowstic: I got this. Psychic~... (levitates Mutant Silverfish and puts them down) You okay, mister?  
  
Theodor: Huh? (screams) Four-headed monster! Please don’t eat me alive!  
  
Raph: Whoa, whoa. We’re not here to hurt you. We’re heroes. Here to stop criminals in their tracks. I’m Raph and these are my brothers Leo, Mikey, and Donnie.  
  
Theodor: So you’re not here to eat me?  
  
Donnie: No, mister. We don’t eat people.  
  
Mikey: We eat pizza and other foods!  
  
Theodor: Oh. Whew! I really thought you were gonna eat me! But okay. Now I get it. (stands up) My name’s Theodor. Call me Theo. I have been recently hired here.  
  
Raichu: Recently?!  
  
Theodor: Yes.  
  
Raichu: That’s why you’re so inexperience! (gets smacked on the head by Nightmare) Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don’t make him feel more insecure than he has to.  
  
Raichu: I was being honest here. What’s wrong with that?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Anyway, I see that you have met the Mutant Silverfish.  
  
Theodor: Is that what they’re called?! You better do something about this! They’re freaky yo!  
  
Male Meowstic: We got this.  
  
Suddenly, Hypno-Potamus appears.

Eevee: Oh great! It's Hypno!

Raichu: What is he doing here?!

Hypno-Potamus: Oh it’s you again and what happened to you? It’s like a mad doctor had took you apart and then sew you back together.  
  
Raph: It’s called team-building!  
  
Male Meowstic: So you’re the one who’s gonna steal something from the museum!  
  
Theodor: A hippo monster!  
  
Hypno-Potamus: 1. I’m not a hippo monster. I’m Hypno-potamus! And 2. Ah yes, team-building. Me and my pet hippo Doug used to do some team-building together.  
  
Herdier: (panting) I’m sorry I took so long. These creatures are so annoying.  
  
Then the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant appears from a portal.  
  
Tsareena: Not those flaming heads again!

Eevee: What do they want?!

Foot Brute: Ugh what happened to you? It’s like a mad doctor…  
  
Male Meowstic: We get it.  
  
Raph: And I told you! It’s team-building!  
  
Theodor: This is just creepy. What do you guys want from this museum?!  
  
Herdier: Whatever it is it can’t be good! (growling)

Mad Hat Rabbit suddenly appears in a puff of smoke.

Mad Hat Rabbit: Hello~!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Mad Hat Rabbit?!

Mad Hat Rabbit: That's right! Hm? What happened here?

Midnight Lycanroc: Don’t ask! Now we have four villains!  
  
Hypno-potamus: And you have to choose who to stop. (leaves)  
  
Donnie: He’s heading to the exhibit on the occult!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Let’s get the artifact while these idiots are stuck together.  
  
Raph: It’s team-building!

Mad Hat Rabbit: I see... (chuckling) This is a weird way of team building. But I'm not complaining. Also, I'm coming with you, weird-looking people! I bet there's some jewels in your direction! (follows Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant)

Raichu: So we have to face four villains at once.  
  
Warren: And me, the fifth villain! Warren Stone, the baddest of them all!  
  
Owen: And his son Owen Stone!  
  
Raichu: Hey, guy. We’re in a middle of something.  
  
Mikey: We need to go after those flaming heads.  
  
Donnie: No, we should go after Hypno.  
  
Owen: No, face us instead!  
  
Mikey: Flaming heads!  
  
Donnie: Hypno!  
  
Mikey: Flaming heads!  
  
Donnie: Hypno!  
  
Mikey: Flaming heads!  
  
Donnie: Hypno!  
  
Raichu: (as Donnie and Mikey keep repeating while tugging) This is embarrassing. We should go ahead and split up. Me and Emerald will take care of Hypno. Rena and Nightmare will go after those three over there.  
  
Herdier: And let me assist you since you’re clearly not one of them.

Male Meowstic: Thank you. You should stay with Netta and Sir Turts-a-lot and stop those Mutant Silverfish.  
  
Herdier: It will be an honor. Theo, we must help them out!  
  
Theodor: O-O-O-Okay.  
  
Herdier: Stop stuttering and man up!  
  
Raph: Donnie, Mikey, cut it out! We should do this one at a time. First, the Mutant Silverfish. And we’ll do it by rolling.

Mikey: Roll what?  
  
Raph: Us! It’s bouldering time. (starts rolling)  
  
Herdier: I don’t think rolling around would help. But anyways, we must help them!  
  
[HISSING]  
  
Theodor: Okay! Um… Use… Aerial Ace!  
  
Herdier: Aerial Ace! (attacks Mutant Silverfish)

Eevee: Swift!

SirFetch'd: Rock Smash!

Warren Stone jumps down and immediately got squashed by the Turtles.  
  
Owen: Dad! (jumps down and starts running) Hey, you come back here with my dad!  
  
|Emerald and Lemon|  
  
Raichu: Whoa, this place is scary…  
  
Male Meowstic: Keep your eyes peeled for Hypno. He could be anywhere.  
  
Raichu: Among these creepy objects? You got it, pal.  
  
Male Meowstic: I wonder why he wants to come in here for.  
  
Raichu: Maybe he wants to summon a demon?! Or summon a curse upon us since we keep ruining his plans?!  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s not it. He’s too smart to do something dumb like summoning a demon. He must be here for something else all together.  
  
Raichu: Like what?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Please lower your voice.  
  
Raichu: Sorry… I just can’t handle anything that has to do with the occult.

Male Meowstic: Pull yourself together. We must stop Hypno no matter what his plan is. So man up or I’ll scratch you.  
  
Raichu: Okay, I’ll man up! Just don’t scratch me!  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs)  
  
They then spots Hypno-Potamus and hide behind something.  
  
Raichu: That’s a weird-looking coffin. I wonder who’s in there.  
  
Male Meowstic: We don’t have much time. We should stop him right now. (jumps)  
  
Raichu: Right. (jumps) Stop right there, Hypno! Not another step!  
  
Hypno-Potamus: I see. So you two are gonna stop me? I don’t think so.  
  
Male Meowstic: But what do you want with this coffin?  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Oh my friend, this isn’t no ordinary coffin. This contains the first witch.  
  
Raichu: That’s even worse! A real witch?!  
  
Male Meowstic: We won’t let you summon a witch! Psybeam!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Hypno-Potamus: (takes out Pokeball) It’s showtime, Medicham! Use Light Screen!  
  
Medicham (wearing Medichamite as a bracelet on its left wrist): Medicham! Light Screen! (protects Hypno-Potamus)  
  
Male Meowstic: He has a Medicham?  
  
Raichu: And I thought he only had a Hippowdon.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: And for my next trick, I have something that people are dying to see! (takes out Keystone)  
  
Together: No way! He has a Keystone?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Which means Medicham can Mega evolve.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Very smart, Meowstic! Medicham, time to mega evolve!  
  
Medicham: (Mega evolves) Mega Medicham!  
  
As Mega Medicham, its headpiece now resembles a white turban with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back is retained, and there are five white extensions on the turban, three extending from the stone and one on either side of its head. There is now a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around its waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hang from the lowest hip band. Using its enhanced willpower, Mega Medicham has formed four ghost-like arms around itself. The more trained its spirit, the more realistic and dexterous its self-created arms become.  
  
Raichu: We’re screwed. Big time.

|Rena and Nightmare|  
  
Tsareena: They went inside the exhibit of Ancient Egypt. (sighs admirably) I do admire the Egyptians of ancient times.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You do?  
  
Tsareena: Of course. They were the ones who created makeup you know?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Uh huh. But look, we’re here to stop the flaming heads and that raccoon. Not to admire the Ancient Egyptians.  
  
Tsareena: I know that! Don’t worry so much! However, I do wonder what do they want to steal from the Egyptian exhibit?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: One way to find out. Hide somewhere and see want they want!  
  
Tsareena: Good idea! (hides)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Wait for me!  
  
They see the Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Mad Hat Rabbit taking out a box.  
  
Tsareena: A golden chest… I wonder what’s in it.

Midnight Lycanroc: Forget that. It’s fighting time. (comes out of hiding) Rock Throw!

Mad Hat Rabbit: Ow~... Who throw some rocks at little ol' me?

Midnight Lycanroc: Me! Nightmare the Midnight Lycanroc! Put that chest back where you found it!  
  
Tsareena: Or feel the wrath of our attacks! Nobody messes with my love of Ancient Egypt! Nobody!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Then we’ll have a battle to see who gets to have it. Houndour, come on out!  
  
Houndour: Houndour!  
  
Foot Brute: You too, Houndoom!  
  
Houndoom (wearing Houndoomite on its head like a helmet): Houndoom!  
  
Tsareena: Hold on a minute. Is that a Mega Stone?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Those are extremely rare to find! Where did you get that?!  
  
Foot Brute: Why should we tell you, chums?! Houndoom, mega evolve! (presses on Keystone around his neck like a necklace)  
  
Houndoom: (Mega evolves) Mega Houndoom!  
  
As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat, which themselves cause pain to Mega Houndoom. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. When it Mega Evolves, its entire body generates heat.  
  
Tsareena: Now this has become a bigger problem then it has to.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Which makes it more interesting! Let’s do this, Rena! Us against them!  
  
Tsareena: Agree! Let’s do this!  
  
|Turtles|  
  
Theodor: (puts statue in the garbage can) And stay there, you creatures! Whew… That’s all of them.  
  
Herdier: But there’s still some criminals left. Go with that hippo guy. Meowstic and Raichu had headed there. And of course, we’ll head to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.  
  
Theodor: With those freaks?!  
  
Herdier: Of course.  
  
Raph: Okay, team. Time to get to Hypno’s location. (starts rolling to the occult exhibit)

Netta: We should head to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit to deal with the rest. (runs to the Egyptian exhibit with Sir Turts-a-lot)

Sir Turts-a-lot: I hope we're not too late to stop these criminals.

Eevee: We won't. Don't worry.

|Occult Exhibit|  
  
Raichu: Ow… Mega Medicham is so strong…  
  
Male Meowstic: Maybe we should get the Turtles.  
  
Raichu: Why should we do that?! We’re supposed to be the winning team!  
  
Male Meowstic: This isn’t working okay? I bet those four have gotten better of being stuck together. So now we’re the ones struggling to win. We need to call this off and work together as a team should be.  
  
Raichu: But this was your idea!  
  
Male Meowstic: And I regret it!  
  
Raichu: You do?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Absolutely!  
  
Hypno-Potamus: The curtains have descend upon you! Mega Medicham, use Force Palm!  
  
Mega Medicham: Force Palm!  
  
Raichu: Oh no! We’re doom!  
  
Male Meowstic: Not yet. Protect! (summons barrier and grunts)  
  
Raichu: Emerald, let me-  
  
Male Meowstic: No! I got this! Don’t worry about me!  
  
Raph: Lemon, Emerald, we’re here to… Whoa! Looks like you two are handling this pretty well.  
  
Raichu: No we aren’t to be honest. Hypno has a Keystone and a Megastone for Medicham. We tried but he’s too strong.  
  
Male Meowstic: (panting)  
  
Mega Medicham: You have become very annoying, Meowstic. Have this as a final farewell. Ice Punch! (punches Emerald)  
  
Male Meowstic: (grunts in pain) Oh no… My leg’s frozen. Now what should we do?  
  
Leo: Leave this to us!  
  
Owen: You okay, dad?  
  
Warren: I’m fine but now I’m stuck! What is this?! Glue?!  
  
Owen: Looks like it.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Oh no you don’t! This is between me and Meowstic! Mezmer-rooooo~!  
  
They did some turning and eventually Raph got hypnotized.  
  
Male Meowstic: Raph no! (growling) You’re gonna pay for that!  
  
Mega Medicham: Then come and fight us. Energy Ball!  
  
Raichu: Emerald, watch out! (pushes Emerald away) Ow…  
  
Leo: Lemon! (growling) Okay, that’s it! Now you have gone too far! (charges at Hypno-Potamus) After all, you didn’t hypnotized all of us.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Uh-oh. Medicham, use Protect!  
  
Mega Medicham: Protect!  
  
Male Meowstic: They’re not gonna make it. I have to do something. But what?  
  
???: Don’t give up!  
  
Male Meowstic: Huh? (turns and shrieks)  
  
???: Sorry about that! We’re invisible! (turns visible) I’m Kassandra and this is Piper! I’m a Fox Yokai and she’s a Dog Yokai!  
  
Piper: Hiya~wan!  
  
Male Meowstic: Have you been watching us the whole time?  
  
Kassandra: We sure did! (chuckles)  
  
Male Meowstic: Um…  
  
Kassandra: Let me heal up your buddy there. (snaps her fingers to heal Lemon) There you go. Anyway, you can beat that bad hippo.  
  
Male Meowstic: With a Mega Medicham? Mega Evolution is the most powerful evolution of all Pokemon history.  
  
Piper: But you can beat him! Even in Mega Evolution! Just believe yourself!  
  
Male Meowstic: Believe in myself? Hm… It could be possible. (closes his eyes) Yes… Even Mega Evolution can be beaten. I need the perfect strategy. (starts glowing) And Lemon and I are gonna be the test subjects. (glows brighter)  
  
The white parts of his body changes color to purple. He gains floating gears that circles around his arms and legs. His fur begins to sparkle light purple dust. A light purple cloak appears and ties in front of his neck. Emerald also gains a royal purple gaucho hat, a dark violet ribbon on his tail from the front, and a magenta star tattoo over his right eye. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. A royal purple mask appear over his eyes in which the mask has holes for the eyes.  
  
Raichu: Emerald, you look so cool!  
  
Male Meowstic: What are you talking about?  
  
Raichu: Look at yourself! You look like a mysterious hero! (starts glowing and transforms) All right! My awesome form has return! I knew it would come back eventually!  
  
Male Meowstic: (checks himself out) That’s impossible… When did I get these from? And why do I have a fencing sword?

Raichu: You look like Puss-in-Boots.

Male Meowstic: I do? (Raichu nods) I see...

Piper: Try it out!  
  
Male Meowstic: I will. (charges) Mega Medicham, it’s time you are defeated!  
  
Mega Medicham: What? What is that form? Is that Mega Evolution?  
  
Male Meowstic: Take this! (smashes barrier) And this! (slashes Mega Medicham)  
  
Mega Medicham changes color to purple and the time 10:00 appears above him.  
  
Donnie: Whoa! That was amazing! But what just happened?  
  
Male Meowstic: It seems I can somehow paralyze my opponents with my fencing sword. The number must be the time the opponent will stay paralyze at…  
  
Raichu: I didn’t know it can do that! Maybe I have something similar to it as well!  
  
Leo: We’ll have to see! Lemon, Volt Tackle!  
  
Raichu: Volt~!  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Wait!  
  
Raichu: Volt~!  
  
But Lemon trips and starts rolling. The Volt Tackle circles around him creating a lightning wheel.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: This isn’t my lucky day. (screams in pain and smashes into the wall) That hurts so much!  
  
Leo: No way! You became a wheel of lightning!  
  
Raichu: I did, did I? (laughs pridefully) I fully planned that!

Male Meowstic: _Sure_ you did... Anyways, we should head to Rena and Nightmare.

Raph: (snaps out of hypnosis) What happened? Did we won? And why is Emerald wearing a cloak, a hat, and a mask?  
  
Male Meowstic: It’s a lot to explain but we can tell you later. For now, we must head to their location.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Kassandra: And we’ll get you there fast!  
  
Piper: Hold on tight! (chuckles happily)  
  
|Rena and Nightmare|

Mad Hat Rabbit: Those are awesome forms!

Tsareena: Now we're even.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! You better get ready for an epic showdown!

Eevee: Right! Wow~, I can't believe I get one too! This is so cool~!

Brownie now has dark brown eyes and the cream-colored parts changes color to rainbow-colored ombre. Brownie now wears red-framed glasses, heart hair clips on both sides of her head, and red bow on the front of her tufts. A small dark brown purse bag is facing the left side of her body.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Just what do you want from this exhibit, evildoers? (takes out his sabre sword) You better start explaining or else.

Midnight Lycanroc: Leave this to us! Ice Beam!

Tsareena: Flamethrower!

Houndoom: Fire Fang (destroys Flamethrower and Ice Beam) You think that would stop us? How about this? Flamethrower!  
  
Male Meowstic: Light Screen! Those will not help you.  
  
Tsareena: Emerald?  
  
Male Meowstic: No worries, madame. We’re here to help you out.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nice outfit.  
  
Male Meowstic: Why thank you.  
  
Raichu: You three are the last ones to be defeated!  
  
Herdier: So you can get out quietly or be arrested!  
  
Theordor: Yeah. A-A-A-Arrested.  
  
However, Foot Brute put on a gauntlet that he opened the chest from and fires at the Turtles. The glue ball breaks into pieces.  
  
Kassandra: Yay! You’re free now!  
  
Piper: Yeah~wan!

Netta: Huh. Guess that's one way of getting unstuck.  
  
Mikey: (hugging himself) I missed you.  
  
Donnie: Nobody doesn’t have to be that close to their family. No offense, Raph.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now we can really fight!

But before they can fight, they start dodging and hiding from the yellow beams.  
  
Raichu: I hate this!  
  
Male Meowstic: Raph, what are you doing?! Hide!  
  
The beam hits Raph. Sending him to the wall.  
  
Mikey: Oh no. Raph.  
  
They rushed to him and remove the pieces from the glue ball.

Netta: Are you okay?

Raph: All I want is to work together as the perfect team. I guess my idea wasn’t the brightest.  
  
Leo: What are you talking about? Being stuck together actually helped us learn about teamwork.  
  
Donnie: Uh yeah. What Leo said. It actually helped us. Instead of being a disadvantage it became a strength we have.  
  
Raph: Really?  
  
Mikey: Really. Now how about we do it one more time?!  
  
Raph: Okay!  
  
Warren: I’m free! (laughs)  
  
Leo: Let’s use this rope.  
  
Owen: Hey! That’s my dad you’re using as a rope!  
  
Male Meowstic: We should combine our attacks with your rolling!  
  
Raph: Okay! It’s rolling time! (starts rolling)  
  
Male Meowstic: First, create a barrier. (creates barrier around the Turtles) Now we’re ready! Psybeam!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Tsareena: Leaf Storm!  
  
Herdier: Hyper Beam!

Eevee: Swift!

SirFetch'd: Sand Attack!

Theodor: And here goes nothing! (slashes machete)  
  
It causes the Turtles to look bigger.  
  
Theodor: Whoa!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: This isn’t good. (starts running) Open the portal!  
  
Foot Lieutenant ended up flying because of the Turtles and crashes into Foot Brute and Mad Hat Rabbit. Houndour and Houndoom follows them before the portal closes.  
  
Herdier: We did it!  
  
Male Meowstic: And that’s the end of this crime spree. (returns to normal)  
  
Theodor: Finally it’s over.  
  
Raph: And now we are the perfect team!

They high-three each other.

Netta: Yeah you are. (chuckles)

Sir Turts-a-lot: You all did a fantastic job on your teamwork.

Theodor: Now me and Herdier should be cleaning up the mess. Before you leave, we should exchange phone numbers.  
  
Donnie: I’m on it.  
  
They exchange phone numbers and then leaves the Egyptian exhibit.  
  
Owen: You okay, dad?  
  
Warren: Yes! I’m free! And I’m okay! No need to worry, my dear son of mine!  
  
Owen: (sighs) We helped the Turtles again… How are we gonna be the greatest foes when we unwillingly keep helping them?  
  
Warren: (spots gauntlet) I may know how. (puts on gauntlet which causes his arm to become big and muscular) With this strange-looking glove! (gets pecked by a pigeon) Hey! Quit it! Stop that, you stupid bird!  
  
Before the pigeon could grab Warren Stone, he blast it at it.  
  
Warren: Yes! This will help us become true enemies to the Turtles! (laughing evilly)  
  
But the gauntlet hits Warren and falls down.  
  
Owen: This is gonna be a long night…


	37. Chapter 37

[Scene: Foot Shack. Hidden Cavern. Foot Brute, Foot Lieutenant, and Mad Hat Rabbit falls through the portal.]

Kamala: Hello, you two. And who's this?

Mad Hat Rabbit: (stands up) Eh? Um... Hello. I'm Mad Hat Rabbit. A master thief of Wonderland. Nice to meet you! (chuckles)

Kamala: I see... Brute, Lieutenant, did you retrieve the other gauntlet like I order you?

Foot Brute: Uh... Well~...

Foot Lieutenant: We weren't able to get it from the Museum of Art and Framing.

Kamala: You what?! You didn't get the gauntlet?!

Foot Brute: It wasn't our fault! It was those pesky turtles! They were in our way and...!

Kamala: Don't give me those excuses! We need that gauntlet for the Dark Armor! Without it, Master Shredder won't be able to be resurrected!

Mad Hat Rabbit: Master Shredder? Dark Armor?

Kamala: That's right! Master Shredder has to be resurrected by collecting the armor pieces that have been scattered throughout this city! If we don't get all of it then we won't be able to perform the ritual that guarantees to make him come to life. And since you two dunderheads lost the gauntlet to the Turtles, you're gonna have to continue finding the other pieces! And don't come back until you got an armor piece! Understand?!

Everyone: Y-Y-Yes Guardian! (runs off)

Kamala: Hmph. Idiots... But those turtles... They're gonna be a problem if they continue getting in our way...

Foot Seductress: We should dealt with them so they won't get in our way.

Kamala: Easier said then done. But we'll think of something.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Atrium.]

Raph: I'm proud of you guys last night. We were able to work together as a team to stop our enemies.

Leo: Well we couldn't have done it without you, Raph. But maybe you shouldn't turn us into a four-headed monster.

Donnie: Using my beta FAB Spray! Please don't touch my stuff again without my permission!

Raph: Promise! Sorry about that. You know, maybe we should do a team building exercises once a week. If we're gonna be true heroes of New York, we gotta work as one instead of doing our own thing and messing our missions up. Also, I would love to do some nightly patrols.

Netta: Nightly patrols?

Leo: Lame~!

Raichu: Super lame~!

Raph: It's not lame! Patrols can be fun if you make it fun.

Leo: Like what?

Raph: Like~ playing games and such.

Leo: Uh huh... Yeah we're gonna pass on nightly patrols.

Netta: So what should we do today?!

Mikey: Hm... Wanna head topside and do some skateboarding?

Netta: Do I! Let's go!

Leo: I'm gonna play some video games in the arcade. Wanna join, big bro? I'll totally beat you in the racing arcade.

Raph: No you won't! Raph will definitely beat you in a race!

Leo: Bring it on. Leon is always ready for a challenge.

Donnie: As for me, I'm gonna do some internet surfing and see what it has for me. (looks through the internet in his phone)

Male Meowstic: Already on it...

[Scene: Baxter Stockboy's Apartment. Baxter's bedroom. The boy genius has been grounded for a month after the events at the Stock and Shop. Though he was terrified when he saw Celeste, he was angry at Leo, Mikey and April for ruining his plan of making money out of the Gumbus.]

Baxter: Once I get out of being grounded tomorrow, I'll get my revenge on those who had ruin my plan to make profit! Those Turtles are gonna feel my wrath!

Plusle: How are you gonna do that?

Baxter: I already plan that ahead. (pulls white cloth to reveal a robotic bee) This bee is going to help me with my revenge. It's gonna drain the energy of the city's electricity. And when they come out, it will transform into a giant monster and destroy them! (laughs evilly) I just need to do a few touches here and there and then the show will begin.

Minun: Okay! Just make sure you don't hurt yourself.

Baxter: I won't. I'm a boy genius after all.

Later on, April is watching TV with Mayhem on her lap. All of a sudden it turns itself off. Along with the lights as well.

April: Who turn out the lights?! (looks out of her window) Huh? It seems this city is having a blackout. That's weird... Mayhem, we need to look into this. (Mayhem nods)

April changes into her usual attire and heads out to see who's causing the blackout.

Ampharos: Who's making this blackout?!

April: I don't know but we'll just have to find the source of the problem.

The two soon found the robotic bee. When the bee spots them, it transforms into a monstrous bee.

Ampharos: Uh-oh! Now that's a giant bee!

The robotic bee begins shooting out multiple stingers at April and Jewel. But Mayhem was able to teleport them to the rooftops.

April: Thanks Mayhem. Now we need to find a way to stop this bee from stealing the city's electricity!

Ampharos: How?! If I use an Electric-type move, it's gonna absorb it.

April: Then we'll just need to be more creative. (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Autumn!

Delphox: Delphox!

April: Use Shadow Ball!

Delphox: Fire Spin! (attacks robotic bee)

April: I didn't say Fire Spin. I said Shadow Ball!

Delphox: Oh my. I'm so sorry about that. My bad. (chuckles mischievously)

April: You did that on purpose! (groans)

The robotic bee begins attacking the three. Mayhem quickly teleports them away but the robotic bee quickly follows them. Causing a bit of damage of the buildings in the process.

Ampharos: Any ideas as to how to stop this thing?

April: Um... I bet it has an off switch. Mayhem, teleport me to the off switch. (Mayhem teleports her to the top of the robotic bee) Now where is that off switch? (founds the hatchet and opens it) I know it has one somewhere...

After rummaging through the wires, she eventually found the wire to turn the bee off. She pulls the wire as hard as she can but Mayhem uses its teeth to cut through the wire. Causing the robotic bee to collapse on its side and turn back into its small form.

Ampharos: That was awesome!

Delphox: Are you okay?!

April: We're fine! Now we should just wait until tomorrow to see if the power is turn back on. Mayhem, teleport us home!

Mayhem teleports them back to April's house. The next morning, all the power has been fixed.

|Lair|

Mikey: I'm glad the power is back on! It was so scary!

Leo: It wasn't _that_ scary.

Tsareena: I don't know about that... You were freaking out.

Leo: No I wasn't! I was just spooked. There's a difference.

Donnie: Either way, good thing we were able to finish our thing before the power went out.

Netta: What did you do, Donnie?

Donnie: Nothing! Except that we have been schedule for a musical gig!

Everyone: Wha?

Leo: What are you talking about, D?

Raichu: Is this a late April Fool's joke or something?

Male Meowstic: It isn't. Have you heard about Albeartoland?

Tsareena: That new boardwalk amusement park that's having a grand opening tomorrow? Everyone has heard of it.

Male Meowstic: Well we were able to get a musical gig there. Which means we're gonna be performing tomorrow night at the grand opening.

Raichu: Are you serious?! (pounces at Emerald happily) You're not joking right?! (Emerald shakes his head) Omigosh! This is so exciting!

Tsareena: We're gonna have our first musical gig!

Eevee: (squeals happily) Awesome! We're gonna be rockstars!

Midnight Lycanroc: But that means we have to practice before tomorrow night. So let's all dressed up and begin practicing for our first gig.

Raichu: Also, what theme should we go with?

Eevee: That's a great question. Oh! Maybe we should dressed up as animals!

Leo: We're already mutant turtles! But what if we dressed up as unicorns?

Donnie: I refuse to wear a unicorn onesie!

Leo: Please~?

Donnie: No! Maybe we should dress up as mad scientists.

Mikey: No way! We should be bears! Very fitting right?

Raph: Wait wait wait! I have a great idea! How about we all dressed up as our favorite music genres? I'll be soul. Leo would be glam rock. Donnie would be techno and Mikey can be hip-hop.

Netta: What about me?!

Raph: You can be J-Pop.

Netta: Yes! I love J-Pop music!

Leo: Love that idea.

Mikey: I'll get the instruments!

Donnie: I'll get the costumes and clearing the area for our practice performance.

Raph: And then we can start practicing!

Everyone: Yeah!


	38. Chapter 38

After they set up everything and putting on their respective costumes, the siblings were about to begin practicing when Splinter arrives.

Splinter: What's all this?

Netta (wearing a J-Pop style outfit): Hey dad! We're just practicing for our first musical gig!

Alolan Ninetales: A musical gig?

Splinter: (starts laughing) Oh that's so cute! You have a musical gig eh?

Leo: It's not a joke, papa! We do have a gig tomorrow night at the grand opening of Albeartoland!

Splinter: I see, I see. If you're gonna have a gig, may _I_ join you?

Raph: I don't know, pops... You have the skills to join us?

Splinter: Absolutely! (clears his throat) Let me sing you a song that might convince you to let me in.

Splinter begins singing opera. When he sings, everyone above was listening to it and the Turtles were staring.

Raichu: Opera?! Ugh... I hate opera. Not my style.

Splinter: I beg of you! Please let me join your band!  
  
Raph: (Soul Voice) Sorry. But if you want to join us, you have to feel soul. You can't join this band because of your... situation, big daddy.  
  
Splinter: What does that mean? I don't understand what you're saying.  
  
Nightmare Lycanroc (wearing a rock-and-roll style outfit): He means you can't join the band because you're too short. I believe.  
  
Tsareena (wearing a hip-hop style outfit): Don't get me wrong. I love your singing. It's amazing! But opera is not what young people listen to unless they love opera.  
  
Raichu (wearing a glam rock-style outfit): So if we need a manager who wants our money, we'll give you a call.

Splinter: Fine! I'll just fine another family band to join! (leaves)

Netta: Poor dad... He really wants to join us for our first gig...

Raichu: This is gonna be great! Our first musical gig! I can finally put my singing voice to the test!

Male Meowstic (wearing a disco-style outfit with silver sequin newsboy hat): Yes yes. We all are excited for tomorrow night.

Mikey: Once we're out of the Lair, our music is gonna blow everyone's minds.  
  
Leo: Our music is so new it would revolutionize the future.  
  
Donnie: By combining Electro/Hip-Hop/Soul/Glam Rock/J-Pop we will be famous!

Eevee (wearing a J-Pop style outfit): Everyone will know our name as the Mad Dogs! Greatest band of all time!

Rach: (Soul Voice) So let's get practicing, babies. We have a gig to shimmy-down for tomorrow night. Albeartoland isn't gonna grand open itself.  
  
Raichu: Gotta ask you, D. How did you get us this sweet gig?  
  
Male Meowstic: Well we got a little email from a certain justinb@yeah.commathatdot.com.

Donnie: More like we were able to intercept the email just before we got that power outage. Which was super lucky for us.

Tsareena: I see... Well I guess we _are_ lucky.

Midnight Lycanroc: Now then, let's start this practice!

Raph: (clears throat) Oooohm~!  
  
Leo: (howls)  
  
Mikey: Uh-huh, baby!  
  
Donnie: (makes techno noises)  
  
Everyone: Nail it!

Netta: Let's continue that until the big night!

[Scene: Night. Albearto's. Baxter Stockboy appears carrying a green duffel bag. He sneaks around and puts the bag under a table. He opens it to reveal an Albearto head attached to a pink toy car.]  
  
Albearto: Thanks for the wheels, kiddo! Now for your prize, the cheat code to the dance machine is... Left, left, left, left-left, left, left and~ left. Engage wheel!  
  
Albearto starts driving until he spots an Albearto bot. Using the ramp, he jumps and smashes the head. This causes Albearto to be attached to the body and rip out parts of his body.  
  
Albearto: Hello~ kiddies! Look who's back!  
  
[CHILDREN RUNNING AND SCREAMING]  
  
Manager: Huh? What's going on?! Everyone, stay calm!  
  
Albearto grabs the manager by the back of his collar and drags him to the Hall of Fame.  
  
Manager: Those are the Albeartos from failed restaurants experiments! What do you want with these rejects?!  
  
Albearto: Rejects?! Such a naughty thing to say! They're gonna help me conquer this world that humans have populated!  
  
He puts the manager's hand on the hand scanner to release all the Beartos from the glass.  
  
Albearto: And now we shall start taking over this world. Nobody will stop us. Nobody! (laughs goofly) Welcome, brethren! I have a job for all of you. A very important job worth your lifetime! (laughs goofly)

[Scene: The Next Day. Sunset. Albeartoland has just opened. Crowds of people have gathered to Albeartoland to have a great time during its grand opening. Under the docks, Albearto is with the other Albeartos.]

Albearto: Albeardo, courageous pirate captain from Albearto's Swim and Chips. (chuckles) Welcome.  
  
Albeardo: I put the "arrgh" in tarder sauce! (laughs)  
  
Albearto: Bayou Bearto! Your gumbo is jumbo!  
  
Bayou Bearto says something but Albearto couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
Albearto: O...kay... Chef Al-Bear from Lapetite Albear! They're crazy of thinking of not mixing an animatronic with fine dining.  
  
Chef Al-Bear: Monsieur, they were right. They were right, monsieur.  
  
Albearto: And of course, Otto von Bearto from Otto von Bearto's Best Worst House!  
  
Otto Von Bearto: Try my streusel. Mm~ it's so good with the amazing flavor.  
  
Albearto: My fellow Beartos! Today we rise like our gourmet dough! No longer will we pent and fried oil! No longer will our struesel be forced fed into our speaker system! We shall liberate all robots! Beginning with the legions of our brothers on Albeartoland!  
  
They all cheer as the screen shifts to Albeartoland.

|Above the Docks|

Lavanya: (sighs) Albeartoland is so lively tonight.  
  
Tera: Yeah it is! We should look around and stuff!  
  
Lavanya: I agree. Let's play some games while we're here. I bet they're lots of fun for kids and adults alike.  
  
Tera: Right!  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Antoinetta: Hm... Where is he? I told him to meet me at the game stands 2 minutes ago. Espero que no me haya levantado. {Translation: I hope he doesn't stood me up.}  
  
???: Excuse me? Are you Antoinetta?  
  
Antoinetta: Ah-ha! There you are, chico! I was waiting for you!  
  
???: Sorry about that. I overslept and came here as fast as I can. I also brought Spirit, Norbit, and Bolt if that's okay with you.  
  
Antoinetta: Of course, Augustine! No worries! I'm just glad to meet you!  
  
Augustine: Uh... (blushes) Me too. (chuckles nervously)  
  
Antoinetta: Now we should start with the hanging out process! ¡Vamonos! (grabs his hand and starts running)  
  
Augustine: Slow down~! (Bolt, Spirit, and Norbit following them)  
  
|Turtles|  
|Backstage|  
  
Leo: (groans) There's so many Beartos out there.  
  
Donnie: Don't worry about it. They won't do anything.  
  
Leo: Oh yeah? What about the one we met last time?  
  
Donnie: Who?  
  
Leo: The one in which you turn a cuddly character into a ferocious monster? The one that got April fired? Doesn't ring any bells at all?  
  
Donnie: That doesn't sound like me.  
  
Male Meowstic: (setting up drum set) Yes it is.

Donnie: No it doesn't.

Netta: It does! Don't lie, Don. Lying is bad.

Donnie: Whatever. Look, nothing is going to happen here.  
  
Raichu: Yup! This time things are gonna go as planned! (starts singing) Can't wait to sing in front of people! They're gonna cheer for us and chanting our name! We'll be famous all over the world! (spinning around) And maybe we can get rich too!  
  
But Raichu accidentally knocked into a bunch of boxes which begins to fall down.  
  
Raichu: (Normal Voice) I'm okay! Ow...  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Typical. Now we have to clean your mess. (picks up box)  
  
Raichu: Sorry... (spots something shiny) Huh? What's this? (picks up and turn the box halfway down)  
  
Sliding down from the box is 8 musical note necklaces made out of crystals.  
  
Leo: Oooh~...  
  
Mikey: Shiny~!  
  
Donnie: Necklaces shaped like musical notes?  
  
Raph: I wonder why 8 of it are inside this box.  
  
Raichu: Maybe someone forgot to bring it with them!  
  
Male Meowstic: So should we wear it?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I don't see why not! If someone left it here then we should wear it and even keep it!

But suddenly, the necklaces begin to glow and floating in the air.

Raichu: Uh... What's happening?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Emerald?

Male Meowstic: I'm not really sure.

The necklaces then when inside the siblings' amulets. One of the circles changes into the shape of a musical note.

Leo: I'm going to guess these are magical necklaces...

Mikey: And look! The circle transformed! It's in a shape of a musical note!

Eevee: That must mean we gain another form!

Raichu: Awesome!

|Albearto|  
  
Albearto appears along with the other 4.  
  
Albearto: Okay, everyone! You know the drill! Give every Bearto life and have them destroy everything they ever hated! But don't harm the people unless it's necessary. Go!  
  
They started to turn the Bearto Bots to life and starts terrorizing the citizens.  
  
Lavanya: Huh?  
  
Tera: This is not good!  
  
Augustine: Fascinating. The Bearto Bots have suddenly come to life.  
  
Antoinetta: And ruining everyone's night! We must stop them!  
  
Augustine: Are you crazy?!  
  
Antoinetta: ¡Muy loco! {Translation: Very crazy!} ¡Vamonos!  
  
Augustine: (groans) I don't really wanna do this...  
  
Lavanya: We don't have much of a choice, young one.

|Turtles|  
  
Mikey: You hear that? People are cheering for us.  
  
Leo: It's time we put our music on blast.

Netta: Our road to fame will begin at this amusement park.

The curtain opens.  
  
Raph: (Soul Voice) Hello, everyo- What the?!  
  
They see chaos as people were running around screaming.  
  
Mikey: Whoop! There it is! Our first blood-curling screams of love!  
  
Leo: They're ruining our gig!  
  
Donnie: Along with harassing hundreds and hundreds of people.  
  
Raichu: Which is ruining our gig!  
  
Male Meowstic: We have to stop them first before we start this concert.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Agree! Everyone, split up!  
  
Otto Von Bearto throws some pretzels around and a little girl hides behind some barrels while holding an Albearto toy. Then she got spotted by Otto Von Bearto and Chef Albear.  
  
Raichu: Leave that girl alone! Volt Tackle! (tackles them)  
  
Leo: That's for ruining our first gig! You okay, little girl?  
  
Little Girl: (nods)  
  
Leo: That's good to hear. Don't worry. Leon's here to make sure you're safe from those meanie Bearto Bots. Okay?  
  
Little Girl: (nods and hugs him)  
  
Mikey: Leo, watch out! (wraps Chef Albear) Swingabunga! (throws Chef Albear to a stand)  
  
Leo: Don't be sad. Leon will make you all better. Now where's your mommy and daddy? I bet they're worried about you.  
  
Little Girl: I don't know... I just ran and lost them.  
  
Leo: Okay... Netta?

Netta: Right here!

Leo: Could you bring this girl to her mom and dad? They should be around here somewhere.

Netta: On it, Leon! (puts the girl on her back and runs off)

Mikey: You know, Leon? You're great with kids!  
  
Leo: It's all about the charisma, Mikey. You need to comfort the kid and make sure they're nice and safe and always assure them they're gonna be okay.  
  
Mikey: I get it. You should be a babysitter more then a musician.  
  
Leo: That would be nice but someday. Someday.  
  
|Albeardo the Pirate|  
  
Albeardo: Time to walk the plank today!  
  
Donnie: Fidget mask! (throws Albeardo off the ship)  
  
Male Meowstic: And you have jump ship by yours truly! (takes picture) Is everyone okay?!  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
Male Meowstic: That's good to hear. Now when this ride is over, please run out of here for your own safety. We'll handle these troublesome Bearto Bots.

|Bayou Bearto|  
  
Raph: (Soul Voice) Did someone call the Soul Police?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Soul police?! I was thinking more of rock and roll police!  
  
Bayou Bearto starts attacking Raph.  
  
Raph: Nightmare, use Stone Edge to knock him over!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (shreds guitar) You got it, daddy-o! Stone Edge! (knocks Bayou Bearto over) That's what I'm talking about, baby! (howls happily)

|Netta|

She spots the girl's mother and drops her off to let the girl run to her.

Netta: See you later! (runs off) Now I have to look for Albearto. But where exactly is he?

She eventually spots Albearto.

Eevee: There he is! He's heading to the tower! (runs off with Netta)

Netta: Guys, Albearto is at the tower!

Everyone: Huh?!

The Turtles turns to see Albearto.  
  
Leo: Isn't that a familiar figure that we met last time?  
  
Raichu: It's Albearto! I should've known he would ruin our first gig!  
  
Albearto: This should help me gather my brothers at once! (opens vault and puts hand in it)  
  
With a red wave, all the Bearto Bots green light turns into red lights.  
  
Tsareena: This isn't good.

Raichu: All the Bearto Bots are now under his control.

Lavanya: Oh my!  
  
Augustine: It's affecting all the Bearto Bots.  
  
Augustine: What about your robot pets?!  
  
Bolt: No worries. August have put an anti-hacking system so we are impossible to be hacked by any kind. Including this one.  
  
Tera: Which is good for us.  
  
Albearto: My brothers, it's time that we conquer this world! But those pesky Turtles are in our way of world domination! Destroy them!

They get on top of a van as the Bearto Bots surrounds them.  
  
Raichu: We're doomed! Doomed I say! We'll never come back to the Lair alive in this state!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, Lemon.

Antoinetta: They're in trouble! We gotta do something, amigos and amigas!  
  
Tera: How? There's too many of them. Do you really think we can handle them all?  
  
Lavanya: We must try. (transforms into her Aspara Form)  
  
Tera: Alright, if you're gonna be like that then I'm gonna be like that as well. (takes off beanie hat to reveal a second mouth)  
  
Augustine: A monster!  
  
Tera: I'm a Yokai-hybrid, stupid. Now you two should leave this to us. (runs)  
  
Antoinetta: That's amazing!  
  
Augustine: Yes and very scary too... We should just leave.  
  
Poco: Not yet. (takes out items) Use these to help them out. I believe you two can be useful for this mission.  
  
Augustine: A virtual reality goggles with reality gloves. Sweet!  
  
Antoinetta: And I have a tomahawk. Muy bueno.  
  
Poco: Yes. With these, you can help them out. But I have one more thing I need from you.  
  
Antoinetta: Me, senor?  
  
Poco: Uh... Si. (summons headphones) These headphones have a special song in it and I need you to repeat the song out loud. Can you do that for me?  
  
Antoinetta: If it means saving them then I'll do it! ¡Usted puede contar conmigo! {Translation: You can count on me!}  
  
Poco: I'm glad to hear that. (puts headphones on her head) Now repeat the song and sing it out loud. That's the only thing you can do.  
  
Antoinetta: (nods) Aquí va nada. {Translation: Here goes nothing.}  
  
As she starts singing the song on the headphones, the amulets starts to glow.

Poco: It's working!  
  
Augustine: What's working? What's happening to them?  
  
Poco: This is Symphonic Evolution. When a siren or a muse sings a special song, the necklaces around their necks will start glowing and whoever wears it will gain this form.  
  
Augustine: That's amazing... Bolt, proceed to analyze it.  
  
Bolt: You got it, August.  
  
Raichu: (transforms) Glam Rock Raichu! Rai-Rai!  
  
Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon wears a sparkling aquamarine suit with the top part being left open. The crystallized musical note changes color to neon blue. Instead of having a blue mask-shaped painting appear over his eyes, he gains a powder blue-framed glasses with dodgeball blue lenses on it.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (transforms) Rock-and-Roll Midnight Lycanroc! (howls loudly)  
  
Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. He wears a maroon open jacket. The fur becomes messy and spiky. The fur also starts glowing different shades of red. The crystallized musical note changes color to crimson-colored. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it. Instead of a crimson red mark appears over his eyes, Nightmare now wears a red-framed sunglasses with Indian red-colored lenses on it.  
  
Male Meowstic: (transforms) Techno Male Meowstic. (purrs)  
  
Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He wears a sparkling purple dress. Makeup-wise, he wears fushia eyeshadow and a thin indigo lipstick. Emerald wears a blue-violet tiara with amethyst gemstones on it. His two tails becomes covered in sparkling plum-colored glitter. His crystallized musical notes changes color to purple. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. Instead of a royal purple mask appear over his eyes, Emerald now wears an LED glasses that glows different shades of purple.  
  
Tsareena: (transforms) Hip-Hop Tsareena! (laughs royally)  
  
Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head changes into black hip-hop hat with a golden rose print on it. She gains a pair of hoop earrings that are attached to the leaves. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a pair of shorts. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to create an upper-ponytail. Her crystallized musical note changes color to dark orange. musical Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. Instead of a dark orange mark appears over her eyes, she gains golden-framed sunglasses with coral-colored lenses on it.

Eevee: (transforms) J-Pop Eevee! Yay~!

Eevee cream-colored parts changes color to pale pink. Makeup-wise, she wears sparkling pink eyeshadow and a thin sparkling pink lipstick. Brownie wears a white short-sleeved shirt for her two front legs and a sparkling pink skirt with a sparkling purple bow facing on top of it. She also wears two sparkling purple bow hair-clips on both sides of her head and a yellow musical note necklace around her neck. Instead of a lemon-colored mask over her eyes, Brownie gains canary yellow-framed cat-eye glasses with mustard yellow lenses on it.

Poco: And now for the last part of it.  
  
Augustine: Another part?  
  
The Turtles' outfits changes to a sparkling outfit with musical notes and lines all over the outfits. Leo's wig now has different shades of blue streaks all over and Raph's wig now has different shades of red all over. Mikey's hat has flame hairclips on both sides of his head. Donnie's helmet glass turns all black but now glows different shades of purple to show his expressions. Netta now has different shades of yellow streaks all over her hair and now has an anime J-Pop styled-like appearance.

Donnie: Are we musical instruments?!  
  
Mikey: No! But we got an awesome upgrade on our outfits!  
  
Raph: Now this is awesome.  
  
Leo: Yeah it is!  
  
Male Meowstic: How are we gonna stop them though like this?  
  
Raichu: Not sure but... (starts singing) Bearto Bots, stop your rampaging! Can you please give us some room so we can jump down?!  
  
The Bearto Bots did what he said and stops.  
  
Male Meowstic: Huh?  
  
Leo: Lemon, that was awesome! It seems your singing can make things happen for real!  
  
Donnie: I wonder what else these forms can do.  
  
Mikey: Not sure but let's test them out! (starts rapping) Yo yo yo, Bearto Bots! You wanna hear us sing a song for ya'll?!  
  
[CHEERING]

Netta: Looks like they do. Let's do this!

They jump and lands on stage.  
  
Raph: This song is a shoutout to all Beartos out here! Hit it!  
  
Raichu: You heard the man! Hit it, you guys!  
  
They all started to perform as the Beartos starts cheering. But in reality, they were playing horribly. This causes all the Beartos to start destroying themselves and each other.  
  
Tera: Jeez, they're terrible!  
  
Augustine: So terrible even the Bearto Bots are destroying each other and themselves!  
  
Poco: I didn't expect that to happen. I should leave now. (leaves)  
  
Raichu: I think they like our song!  
  
Donnie: Well they do seem peaceful.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah they are! (plays guitar) Woo~!

Albearto: Ugh! This is terrible! (drives away) You will rue this day, Turtles! I will come back for revenge~!  
  
Raichu: Wow. We literally blow their minds!  
  
Leo: So~ goodnight, Albeartoland! (drops mic)  
  
Raichu: Yeah! Goodnight, Albeartoland! Woo!

Netta: Thank you for coming to our first gig! (chuckles happily) Hope to see you again! Woo!


	39. Chapter 39

The siblings are walking back to the Lair after the whole fiasco at Albeartoland.

Netta: We did it! We performed at our first gig!

Donnie: And people loved it so much that we are unfit to perform in front of people again!

Leo: We rocked it tonight!

Mikey: And we got a new form! We have the power of music, baby!

Raph: Yet we still have so many circles on the amulet that needs to be filled.

Netta: I'm sure we'll complete the amulet the more we unlock new forms.

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

Everyone: We're home!

Splinter: Hello, my children. How was your gig?

Mikey: It was great!

Netta: We crushed the performance so much that people's minds had been blown from excitement!

Splinter: That's good to hear. Wish I was there to see it for myself...

Raichu: You're still mad that we didn't let you join our band?

Splinter: No! (pauses) Well~ yes.

Raph: Don't be, pop. How about we sing a song here in the Lair? I'll even let you be the lead singer.

Splinter: Hm... Okay! I'll forgive you for now. (hops out of his chair) Let's rock!

Everyone: Yeah! Let's rock!

They begin doing their performance until it was time for them to get to bed.

[Scene: The Next Day. Morning. Dracoly High School. Outside.]

April: Hey guys!

Resa: Morning, Apes. What's up?

April: Nothing much. Wish I was still in home...

Maz: We know how you feel but we must go to school or else we'll be in trouble.

April: Yeah... Let's just get this over with. (enters school; Resa and Maz follows behind her)

Ryu Su: G-G-G-Good morning...

Resa: Hey Ryu Su. Morning.

Nisha: April! (runs to her) How are you on this wonderful day?!

April: Oh hey Nish. I'm feeling good. Tired but good.

Nisha: I see... Well that's good to hear. (chuckles to herself happily)

[Scene: Lair.]

Netta: Where are you going, Mikey?

Mikey: I'm heading to the skate park! Thought I might do some tricks there.

Netta: But we have ramps here.

Tsareena: We know that! But we just need some fresh air.

Mikey: We'll be right back!

Raph: Okay just be careful.

Leo: And where are you going?

Raph: Hanging out with Veneranda in the Hidden City. And before you say anything, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Leo: Okay okay. Whatever you say big guy...

Raichu: Though we know the truth...

Midnight Lycanroc: No you don't!

Leo: Anyways, me and Lemon are gonna be reading some comics if you need us.

Donnie: And I'll be in the my lab so don't disturb me!

Leo: I know you're looking at me and I won't bother you. I promise. Don't worry so much.

Donnie nods though he knows Leo is gonna be bothering him later. So he heads up to his lab to start working on his latest invention.

Netta: Yo Don! You need some help on something?!

Donnie: No I'm fine! Thanks for asking though. Now please leave me alone while I work.

Netta: Okay. I'm gonna play some video games if you need me. (heads to the arcade room)

Male Meowstic: So what's this one?

Donnie: Well I was thinking that this Lair need some assistance. And what could be a better assistant then a robot that can control everything in this Lair. And I do mean everything.

Male Meowstic: What's the name of it?

Donnie: S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

Male Meowstic: Excuse me?

Donnie: The name is S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

Male Meowstic: Shelldon? That's a typical name you give to a turtle.

Donnie: I know it sound like a stereotypical name. But wait 'till you see the whole thing. Then you'll see it isn't as typical as it is! Thanks to my genius!

Male Meowstic: Right right...

Donnie: Don't underestimate my intellect! You'll see!

Male Meowstic: I won't... (chuckles to himself)

|April|

[BELL RINGS]

April: Aw man! I have a computer science project to do.

Resa: So you're heading to the computer room... You're gonna do it by yourself?

April: Well yeah! But not without the help of someone who knows his codes.

Maz and Resa: Donatello.

April: How did you know I was gonna say that?!

Maz: He's the first person you call whenever you need help with your homework.

Resa: Which is part of a pattern that you had made for years.

Maz: You sure you don't have a crush on him?

April: Of course not! Donnie's one of my best friends! I can't have a crush on my childhood friend!

Maz: Actually you can, sweetie. In every romantic movie or show, the childhood friend would start having feelings for their friend. But they don't want to ruin the friendship so it causes a lot of drama and stuff.

April: That isn't gonna happen with me and Don.

Resa: Well you do know that we'll all find love someday. It could be now or maybe in the future. So if you start feeling weird in your chest, don't say we didn't warn you.

April: I'll keep that in mind. See you later. (heads to the computer) Hmph. Love... (as she texts to Donnie) I can't have romantic feelings for Donnie. That's crazy talk. I can't fall in love with my childhood friend... It's impossible.

_**April:  
Hey, Donnie. Can you come to my school? I need help on something.** _

_**Donnie:  
For you, anything. What's up?** _

_**April: I have a project for my computer science class. Meet me there and make sure you disguise yourself.** _

_**Donnie:  
You know I would never reveal myself in front of people! Scoff! But anyways, I'll be right there at the computer room.** _

_**April:  
Thanks, Don. I knew I could count on you.** _

_**Donnie:  
I am a genius after all!** _

_**April (sarcasm):  
Yes you are...** _

April smiles a bit as she heads to the computer room to do her work. Few minutes later, Donnie and Emerald have arrived to April’s school. Both wearing matching purple hoodies. They sneak around a bit until the screen shifts to April typing on the computer.

Donnie: Psst! April!  
  
April looks up and gasp when she sees them at the ceiling lights.  
  
Male Meowstic: Sorry we scared you, April. (takes picture)  
  
Donnie falls down and hits on the chair.  
  
April: Hey, Donnie. Thanks for coming.  
  
Glaceon: Though you need to work on your landing skills in my opinion.

???: I agree! Are you okay?!

Donnie: I'm fine. This happens sometimes. Who are you?

April: This is Rita. We both have computer science together.

Rita: Nice to meet you.

Donnie: Nice to meet you as well. (sighs) You know, I love this place. (inhales) Smells like learning and puberty! So, what do you need help with?  
  
April: My computer science project. Just need you to check the code to make sure I haven’t miss anything.  
  
Donnie: Ah! You don’t know how lucky you are to be in school, April, surrounded by true intellectuals, scholars after my own heart, resplendent in gorgeous purple satin jackets--  
  
Male Meowstic: Gorgeous purple satin jackets?! (meows) It looks so gorgeous! (sighs admirably) The shimmering sheen, the exquisite violet hue, the silkness of the fabric! (squeals happily) It looks beautiful! So gorgeous! So hot! So MAGNIFIQUE!  
  
Donnie: It has everything I love, and even things I didn’t know I loved yet--  
  
April: Donnie, if you drool in here, something’s gonna short-circuited.  
  
Glaceon: Same goes to you, Emerald.  
  
Donnie: They must be the kings and queens of high school.  
  
April: The Purple Dragons tech club?  
  
Male Meowstic: So you know about this.

Rita: You mean them? Uh... How should we put it?

Glaceon: If by kings and queens, you mean stuck-up jerks who thinks they’re so much smarter than everyone else.  
  
Male Meowstic: I see. So they highly of themselves…  
  
Donnie: Oh, that’s what I was hoping you’d say!  
  
Glaceon: Correct. It’s best you shouldn’t get yourselves involve with them.  
  
Girl: Okay, let’s run the Nakamura simulation. Try not to get caught this time.  
  
Boy: Ha! I’m in! I bypassed the security protocals.  
  
Girl: Nice work, Jase! Nice work. Let’s take him down a peg.  
  
Boy 2: You got it, chief.  
  
Virtual dogs appears behind Jase.  
  
Jase: (shrieks) I have an irrational fear of dogs! [dogs barking and running towards him] (screams loudly)  
  
[LAUGHTER]  
  
Glaceon: That’s the reason.  
  
April: There’s one more thing. The Purple Dragons all have Dragon-types either pure or dual-type as their partners! They won’t let anyone join unless it’s a Dragon-type.  
  
Male Meowstic: I see…  
  
Donnie: Oh my gosh, did you see that?!  
  
April: What? That wack high-five?  
  
Donnie: Nay, fair April. A secret five evocative of the golden ratios of the cosmos. (starts floating) superior minds, glorious jackets-- April, I am joining the club.  
  
April: Say what now?!

Rita: Are you insane?! You shouldn't join that club!

Glaceon: Donnie, don’t!  
  
Male Meowstic: But the jackets… They’re calling for us though… We’re joining that club. And we have a secret weapon to do just that.  
  
Glaceon: They’re gonna embarrassed themselves.  
  
April: Yup! We should help them out.  
  
Glaceon: (nods)  
  
Donnie: (approaches Purple Dragons) Greetings, tech enthusiasts. My Meowstic and me would like to introduce ourselves to the newest member of your club-- wait for it, here it comes-- it’s us.  
  
Emerald snaps a picture.  
  
Jase: (shrieks as he pulls back)  
  
Girl: Uh-huh. April, that’s your name, right?  
  
April: You’ve known me since Kindergarten, Kendra.  
  
Glaceon: So don’t pretend you don’t know us.  
  
Kendra: Uh-huh. Who’s this guy and why does he look like mold?  
  
April: (sighs) Jeremy, Jason, Kendra, this my friend Don--  
  
Donnie: Othello Von Ryan-- maker… coder… artisan.

Male Meowstic: And I’m his partner Jade. Super… popular… social media expert in all things trendy and stylish. Also a part-time model if you want me to model those jackets. (chuckles)

Rita: April, do they always act like this?

April: Unfortunately yes.

Donnie: We are ready to join your esteemed collective, and with regard to purple jackets, I am a medium.  
  
Male Meowstic: And I’m a small for me.  
  
Kendra stomps on Donnie’s foot.  
  
Kendra: Sorry, Von Ryan, but to join the group, you gotta bring something to the table. So… buh-bye.  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh we have that, sweetheart. Show them, Onthallo!  
  
Donnie: Right! Prepare to be… Von Ryaned. (shows them his Tech-Bo)  
  
Jeremy: Wow! It’s the granddaddy of all multi-tools!  
  
Male Meowstic: Impressed, right?! This is the Tech-Bo. The most highly advanced multi-tooled weapon of all time! Othello build it from the grounds up!  
  
Kendra: Okay, it’s not bad. What else ya got?  
  
April and Glaceon: Come on!  
  
April: You don’t have to impressed these fools.  
  
Donnie: That’s what people say when they don’t have anything impressive… like this. (presses button on his goggles)  
  
He summons his battleshells to the computer room.  
  
Jeremy: (gasps) Sweeeet! So, how do these things communicate? Is it a microwave transceiver?  
  
Male Meowstic: With class C encryption protocols. Onthallo is the best scientist, inventor, coder, and mechanic of all time. You want a robot? Onthallo’s your man. Some kind of flying machine? No problem-o! And as for a super computer, forget it! He can build that within seconds! Onthallo is the greatest of all things science and technology!  
  
Jeremy: Oh… my… fave! I know class C inside and out.  
  
Kendra: Can the bromance. These are all impressive and all. But the most important thing is… Do you happen to have Dragon-types in your team? We only use Dragon-types as our partners because they’re the strongest of all other Pokemon types! (takes out Pokeball) Jeremy, Jase?  
  
Jeremy and Jason: Right! (throws Pokeball)  
  
Goodra (Jason), Garchomp (Jeremy), and Noivern (Kendra) appears.  
  
Kendra: This is Noivern, my partner.  
  
Jeremy: Say hello to Garchomp!  
  
Jason: And Goodra of course.  
  
Donnie: Nice nice… But I have a Pokemon that’s much cooler then yours combine. (takes out Pokeball) Warrior, come on out!  
  
Kommo-o: Kommo-o!  
  
Kendra: Whoa!  
  
Jeremy: A Kommo-o?! You capture a Kommo-o?!  
  
Jason: Incredible! I always wanted to see a Kommo-o in real life! Where did you capture it?!  
  
Male Meowstic: When he was a Jangmo-o. We saw it injured and took him back to the Lair to take care of it. Now then. Are you impressed now?  
  
Kendra: Hm… Yes we are. After seeing that you have one of the coolest Pokemon of all time, (points finger at him) Von Ryan… You’re in. (to Jason) Quite smiling, Jase. You’re still low on the totem pole. (takes off jacket from Jason and throws it to Donnie)  
  
Donnie: (gasps) (puts on jacket) Yes! Be honest, April. Do I look fantastic or superbly fantastic?  
  
April: You look like you dropped a juice box in the laundry.  
  
Glaceon: (chuckles) Good one, April.  
  
Male Meowstic: Well I think it looks superbly fantastic! Super magnifique! I must take pictures of it! Othello, do some poses for the camera!  
  
Donnie: Sure thing, Jade! I’ll gladly pose with this sweet purple jacket! (starts posing while Emerald takes pictures)  
  
But while he does poses, the eye begins beeping.

Rita: I'm surprised they actually let him in.

April: Something isn't right. I have a bad feeling about this.


	40. Chapter 40

[Scene: Lair. Raph is lifting some weights. Leo is reading some comic books. Mikey is doing a handstand on his skateboard. Netta is playing on her handheld console. They were minding their own business until Donnie and Emerald had returned from Dracoly High School.]

Donnie: Oh, hey, guys. What’s the haps? Huh? Oh--Oh, this? I didn’t realize I had it on.  
  
Male Meowstic: This is Donnie’s sweet new purple satin jacket.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (lifting weights) Yep.  
  
Donnie: Got it for being a bit of a tech wiz.  
  
Tsareena: (brushing her leaves) That’s nice.  
  
Donnie: Purple Dragons, members only. No big deal.  
  
Raichu: (reading a book) Mm-hmm.  
  
Male Meowstic: Well you better grab some toast, guys ‘cause you’re all jelly!  
  
Once they leave, everyone starts becoming jealous.  
  
Everyone: Oh! Awww!  
  
Leo: The nerve of that guy!  
  
Raichu: Rubbing it all over our faces like he’s so highly of himself!

Mikey: Who brings something that beautiful into a place like this?!  
  
Tsareena: That jacket is so exquisite! Donatello is so lucky to have that jacket! I think I’m gonna faint because of it!  
  
Raph: I would give up every red bandanna to feel the silky smoothness of that purple satin on my skin!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That includes my weights to have that jacket!  
  
Tsareena: So unfair!  
  
Raichu: Such a show-off! (crosses his arms) Hmph!

Eevee: I would love to have that jacket!

Netta: So unfair! Donnie gets the cool stuff and we don't!

[Scene: April's Apartment. April's Bedroom. After changing into her pajamas, April lays down on her back on her bed.]

April: Ugh... What a day... But I'm glad to be home where I can just lay down and relax... (Mayhem jumps on her chest) And I get to spend some quality time with you, Mayhem. (pets his head) Hm... You know, I don't get the whole concept of love. (sits up while holding Mayhem in place) Is it really possible to fall in love with a friend that you know since childhood? (Mayhem gives her a confused look) Yeah I don't know either... But Resa's right. I'll eventually find that special someone who would stay right by my side no matter what. Through thick and thin... (sighs) Like that's gonna happen to me...

[Donnie’s Lab]  
  
After setting up the Techbo, Donnie hangs the purple jacket on it.  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs admirably) This jacket is so amazing… Can’t believe we have it on our possession… So beautiful… So rare… Magnifique…  
  
Luxray: It’s just a stupid jacket. What’s so special about it?  
  
Donnie: Everything! (yawns) Now if you excuse us, we should be heading to bed.  
  
Luxray: Uh huh.  
  
But Donnie grabs the jacket before heading to bed. Donnie is then seen riding a motorcycle with the jacket on and having boxes of pizzas at the side. But it was revealed to be a dream. As Donnie sleeps, the eye starts beeping and all of the Battleshells starts walking/flying away including one that had taking the Techbo as well.  
  
Luxray: (wakes up) Huh? What the? (climbs out of bed) Where are those Batteshells going? And why is it taking the Techbo? Something strange is going on here and I’m gonna go and find out. (follows Battleshells)  
  
In Donnie’s dream, the jacket suddenly flies away to a jet engine and before the plane crashes him, he wakes up. He snuggles at the jacket before picking up the phone.  
  
Donnie: (picks up) Yes?  
  
April: Donnie, go turn on the news.  
  
Carmelita: The “Teen Tech Bandits” are on a “hard drive” to “ram” their way into electronics stores, leaving police a “tera-bit” confused.  
  
Donnie: (repeating saying “no”)  
  
Leo: Hey buddy. (slurping on a cup of cocoa)  
  
Raichu: Trouble sleeping? (slurps)  
  
Donnie: What’s with the interrogation, Leo and Lemon? Everything’s fine, I say! (runs off wearing the jacket)  
  
Raichu: (slurps) I believe he has been taught a lesson about showing off to the wrong people.  
  
Leo: (slurps) Agree. (chuckles)  
  
Donnie: (turns on lights) My babies! (turns off and on) Oh, those satin-wrapped punks! Emerald, let’s find these punks!  
  
Male Meowstic: (walks out of the room) Huh?  
  
Donnie: Those satin-wrapped punks had stolen my babies! We have to find them and take my babies back!  
  
Male Meowstic: Can you please stop referring to your inventions as “your babies”? It sounds creepy.  
  
Donnie: I don’t care! We need to put an end to this! Right now!

[Luxray]  
  
Luxray: (panting) This is so embarrassing.  
  
Kendra: Ha! You can’t beat our Dragon-types! This is one of the reasons why we choose them!  
  
Luxray: (growling) You won’t get away with this!  
  
Kendra: Yes we will. (walks off with the others)  
  
Luxray: (growling loudly)  
  
[April and Donnie]  
  
April: (panting as she rides a bike) I warned you about those guys!  
  
Donnie: You said they were full of themselves, not that they were criminal masterminds, so in a small sense, this is entirely your fault.  
  
Glaceon: Don’t blame April for this! You two just had to show them your inventions! And this has happened because of that!  
  
Male Meowstic: She does have a point there, Donnie. We had fallen through a dragon’s den like some kind of foolish knights.  
  
April: And besides, who would steal from electronics stores anyways?! Are they planning on selling it online or something?!  
  
Glaceon: Not sure but whatever it is it can’t be good. We must stop them at all costs.  
  
Trio: Right!

Donnie: But where could the Purple Dragons going to next?

April: Let's see... Wait! Do you remember when they were using that VR headset?! Don't you think they were using it as practice before hacking into Nakamura?

Donnie: Nakamura?! That company is known for producing the best computer chips! If the Purple Dragons were to hack into it, they'll have a chance to rule the digital world!

April: Then we need to stop them!

Donnie: Agree!

When they arrived at the Nakamura building, Matilda: Hm? April? What are you doing here?  
  
April: Me and Donnie are gonna stop the Purple Dragons tech club from their plans! Do you know what they’re trying to do?  
  
Matilda: Not sure but I will arrest them for their crimes.  
  
Donnie: Leave this to me! (reveals sharp claws under the palm of his hands) I’ll slice the door open! (charges)  
  
But it failed.  
  
April: (groans) We’ll use the other way. (drags Donnie) Let’s go.  
  
Luxray: Wait for me! (jumps to them and panting) Sorry, guys. I tried to stop them but their Dragon-types are so stronger. Especially when it was one against three.  
  
Donnie: Thanks for trying, Star. But now that we’re here, we should work together. Are you up for the challenge?  
  
Luxray: Absolutely! They’re gonna pay for what they have done!  
  
Matilda: I’ll follow you to handcuff all three of them.  
  
Donnie: And we’re taking back my babies!  
  
April: Babies?  
  
Donnie: I’m referring to my Battleshells and my Techbo.  
  
April: Oh right. (chuckles)  
  
Meanwhile, the Purple Dragons are getting the codes from the bank’s system as April, Donnie, and Matilda running up the stairs to their location.

Donnie: Stop right there, you satin-wrapped punks!  
  
Luxray: Missed me?  
  
Matilda: You three are under arrest for robbery and hacking!  
  
Jeremy: I got it! Let’s get outta here!  
  
The three run past them.  
  
Matilda: Come back here!  
  
The chase begins. Donnie grabs some wires wrapped together and throws it.  
  
Donnie: Heads up, April!  
  
April grabs and kicks the roller. Knocking both Jeremy and Jason to the ground.  
  
Donnie: Let’s grab my Battleshells and go after Kendra.  
  
April: Right!  
  
Matilda: (handcuffs Jeremy and Jason) And you two will be put into a juvenile detention center for your crimes.  
  
Jeremy: Aw man.  
  
Jason: We were so close too.  
  
Matilda: The law will always catch up to you no matter how fast you can run or how long can you hide. The law will catch up to you eventually.  
  
Donnie: You’re gonna fly on my jackpack while I hitch a ride!  
  
April: What?!  
  
Luxray: She’s flying away! Me and Emerald will meet you somewhere on the ground!  
  
Donnie: Go ahead! Me and April will take care of this!  
  
April then begins to fly but has a hard time controlling the jetpack.  
  
April: (screams) How do you fly this thing?!  
  
Donnie: It’s all about style. You just need to control it whatever you want.  
  
April: Style?! I need more than style! I can’t control a jetpack!  
  
Donnie: Then go with the flow!  
  
April: Go with the flow… (mumbles angrily under her breath) Kendra, stop right there!  
  
Kendra: (turns) Oh great. You stay out of this, April! (throws Pokeball)  
  
Noivern: Noivern!  
  
Kendra: Crush them, Noivern! Use Gust to blow them away from me!  
  
Noivern: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!  
  
Donnie: Watch out!  
  
April dodges all the Gust attacks.  
  
April: So you wanna play dirty huh?! Well I can do that too! (takes out Pokeball) Dia, help us out!  
  
Flygon: Flygon!  
  
April: Dia, use Dragon Breath!  
  
Flygon: Dragon Breath!  
  
Noivern: (flies up)  
  
Kendra: Ha! You missed! (dodges Dragon Breath) Noivern, Aerial Ace!  
  
Noivern: Aerial Ace!  
  
April: Dia, counter it with Aerial Ace too!  
  
Flygon: You got it, April! Aerial Ace!  
  
As Dia and Noivern are fighting, April chases after Kendra.  
  
April: Kendra, just give me the laptop and everything will go smoothly!  
  
Kendra: Never! I will never give you my laptop! (flies towards April) I believe you should just stay on the ground!  
  
April: (dodges)  
  
But Donnie gets hit which causes him to let go of the rope and begins falling.  
  
April: Donnie! (flies to him)  
  
Donnie: April, catch me before I get seriously hurt!  
  
April: I’m going as fast as I can! (stretches her arms out) Hold on! (catches Donnie and lands on an alleyway) You okay, D?  
  
Donnie: I’m fine… Thanks, April.  
  
April: What are friends for?  
  
[BOOM]  
  
April: Uh-oh. I think your jackpack got broken.  
  
Noivern: Broken by me!  
  
Kendra: Aw~, how cute. You saved your boyfriend from falling from his doom.  
  
April: Boyfriend?! Donnie’s not my boyfriend, Kendra!

Donnie: (thinking) Though I wish I was...

Glaceon: You okay, guys?  
  
Donnie: We’re fine!  
  
Kendra: Looks like the gang’s all here. Perfect for my Noivern to destroy you. (hacks) And now, I was able to hack through the system. (presses button to make Donnie’s Battleshell to attack him)  
  
Donnie: (screams) Stop! This isn’t what I expected! Star, use Thunderbolt!  
  
Luxray: Ya sure about that?  
  
Donnie: Yes I’m sure!  
  
Luxray: Okay… Thunderbolt~! (zaps Battleshell and Donnie)  
  
April: Now’s my turn! (kicks Battleshell)  
  
Kendra: Ugh! This is getting annoying! Noivern, I want you to use Hurricane!  
  
Noivern: Hurricane!  
  
The Hurricane hits April, Donnie, and their Pokemon.  
  
Donnie: (hugs April tightly) Hold onto me. It’ll be alright.  
  
April: Huh?  
  
Kendra: That’s right! Destroy them! Keep using Hurricane until they’re nothing more!  
  
Flygon: No… You will not get away with this!  
  
Kendra: Oh you’re still alive eh? I thought Noivern took care of you.  
  
Noivern: I really did, Kendra! I was able to defeat her! I had no idea she would get up.  
  
Kendra: Well we can do it again and this time for good.  
  
Noivern: Right.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Luxray: This is getting dangerous!  
  
April: We have to stop this hurricane!  
  
Donnie: But there’s no way we can do it! (sighs) It’s my fault. If I knew this would happen, I would never join the Purple Dragons tech club…  
  
April: So now you’re finally admitting this is your fault! (sighs) No time to argue. We have to work together on this. Yuki, Ice Beam on the hurricane!  
  
Glaceon: Ice Beam~! (freezes Hurricane)  
  
Luxray: Iron Tail! (smashes frozen Hurricane)  
  
April: Finally it’s over…  
  
But what they saw is Dia’s new Mystic Form. In this form, the dark green parts changes color to yellow. The wings lining turns to green and yellow diamond shapes on the inside of the wings. The diamond-shaped end tail lining turns green and the inside is full yellow. A dark green diamond necklace appears around her neck along with a yellow diamond circlet around her head. Her eyes changes color to yellow with baby green eyeliner that streaks upward.  
  
Kendra: Is this Mega Evolution? No wait. That’s impossible. You don’t even have a Mega Stone!  
  
Donnie: That’s call Mystic Evolution! A new type of evolution that nobody has saw yet!  
  
Kendra: How did you…? Nevermind, you’re getting annoying!  
  
Donnie: (notices something) The rover… That’s why I never wear a jacket. I don’t want it to be ripped to shreds.  
  
April: Donnie, just throw it away!  
  
Donnie: And I’ll do exactly that. April, give your jacket.  
  
April: Oh heck no! I’m not giving my jacket away! You do it yourself!  
  
Donnie: April, April. Even though this is entirely your fault I shall throw my jacket away.  
  
April: We seriously need a talk about this.  
  
Donnie takes off his jacket and rolls it up to a ball.  
  
Donnie: Goodbye, jacket. I know I hate to do this to you but I have to be a hero. But at least I can see my memories through some pictures… (throws jacket)  
  
The jacket causes the hovercraft Battleshell to short circuit and makes Kendra falls down. Once the laptop drops, April stomps on it to destroy it.  
  
April: That’s right! Beat that, Kendra! You just got-- wait for it, wait for it-- crashed! Booyah! I know! I should write for the news!  
  
Luxray: That would be excited. April O’Neil, news writer. Yeah I can see that in your future.  
  
Noivern: You’ll pay for this!  
  
Flygon: Oh yeah! (charges) DRAGON CLAW~!!!!! (slashes Noivern)  
  
Noivern faints right next to Kendra.  
  
Flygon: Next time, don’t mess with my friends.  
  
April: Great job, Dia! (hugs her) You were awesome out there!  
  
Flygon: Thank you, April! I always tried my best! (returns to normal) Now I shall take a nap to restore my energy.  
  
April: Right. Return! (puts Pokeball away) Glad that’s over. (turns to Donnie) Huh?  
  
Donnie (being surrounded by purple shards resembling Cherry Blossom petals and sparkles): Blast… This is the tragic tale of a boy who can’t fit in.  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie…  
  
Luxray: Now I feel bad for him… All he wants is to fit in a group.  
  
April walks to Donnie and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
April: It’s okay, Donnie. You’ll always be in April O’Neil's dorky pals for life club.  
  
Donnie: Thanks, April.  
  
April: No matter how stupid you are…  
  
[POLICE SIRENS]  
  
Luxray: That must be the police!  
  
Donnie: You wanna help me grab my stuff to my lab?  
  
April: Sometimes I say yes to you too much.  
  
After grabbing everything, the run just as the police cars had arrived.  
  
Matilda: Kendra, you have been under arrested for theft and hacking. (handcuffs Kendra)  
  
Kendra: (groans) This is ridiculous… Never thought I would be defeated by two lovebirds… (thinking) Just you wait, Von Ryan and April. When me and the guys are out of here, we’ll get our revenge on you. Just you wait and see.


	41. Chapter 41

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab. April and Donnie puts the Battleshells and the Tech-Bo to its rightful places.]

Donnie: (sighs) I'm glad that I got my tech back. But those Purple Dragons are gonna pay for taking advantage of my genius!

April: Well I told you not to join their club.

Donnie: Maybe a certain someone should've told me they were criminal masterminds.

April: Are you still blaming me?! Come on! It was all your fault!

Donnie: No it isn't!

April: Yes it is!

Donnie: How could it be my fault?!

April: I told you not to join them! I warn you about those Purple Dragons! But you won't listen to me! You let your huge ego take control of you!

Donnie: You should've been more specific with the warning! You know how much I love details!

April: Well I didn't know they were gonna be doing this! How am I supposed to tell you if I don't know they were going to do these tech-related crimes?!

Donnie: Maybe spied on them! Getting some info from them!

April: Well sorry for not being a genius like you! Even if I am a genius, I wouldn't let my ego get the better of me!

Donnie: Well my ego is one of my best qualities! Without it I'm just a nobody!

April: A nobody?

Donnie: Yes! (turns around to look away from her) I feel like I don't belong here. I'm a genius. I wanna go out to the world and fit in with other intellectuals. You know, I wanna go to school and learn so many things. Make some friends and join a club or two. But I can't! I thought the Purple Dragons Tech Club would be perfect for me! But instead, they used me in order to get to my tech so they can do their crimes! All I want is to fit in! But clearly I can't do that! (turns away) I'm jus- (sees April tearing up) April?

April: Huh? (wiping her eyes with her hands) I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Continue with your rant.

Donnie: You sure you're okay? Were you crying?

April: No! Of course not! That's crazy talk! I'm okay... Seriously... (shows him a fake smile) See?

Donnie immediately knows that this wasn't a genuine smile. He grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. Wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace.

Donnie: I'm sorry.

April: Huh?

Donnie: I hate to admit it but you're right. I _did_ let my ego get the better of me. I should've _listened_ to you. But instead this had to happened because of me... And I ended up blaming _you_ for this when it clearly was me who is to blame... I'm sorry, April. I'm sorry for blaming you and making you cry.

April: (fluttering her eyes which still has tears coming out of it) It's alright, Don. (closes her eyes) I know you for years. You just do stupid stuff when your ego mode is on. It's totally fine. I'm not blaming you. But next time just listen to me before you make a decision.

Donnie: Promise. (lets her go) Well, you should probably head home now.

April: Yeah... I should be heading home. (turns around) See ya! (walks off)

Donnie: Wait! (April stops and turns) Before you go, (pecks her on her forehead) a little goodbye forehead kiss.

April: (blushes) Oh. (chuckles a bit nervously) I see. Thanks. (resumes walking off)

Donnie: (thinking) What was I thinking?! I made April cry... That's the _least_ thing I would ever do to her. Making her cry like that... (talking) Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Male Meowstic: Calm down, Don. It'll be okay. Besides, we were able to get your tech back from the Purple Dragons.

Donnie: Which means I should put in an anti-hacking protocol so something like this wouldn't happen again. I should call it... the Satin Punks protocol. What do you think?

Male Meowstic: To be honest, I like that. But let's do that tomorrow... (yawns) I'm so tired after what happened earlier...

Donnie: (yawns) Same here... Let's just head back to bed.

Male Meowstic: Okay.

[Scene: Next Day. It was pouring throughout the city of New York. People are wearing their raincoats and their rain-boots. All carrying their umbrellas.]

Leo: It's raining cats and dogs out there.

Mikey: What should we do in this dilemma?!

Netta: (the cat is on her shoulder) Yeah! I wanna go outside and play! But we can't do that now because of the rain...

Raph: Cheer up, guys! I'm sure we'll find a way to have fun during the rain! Even if April and the others are at school...

Leo: School?! At this kind of weather?! I feel bad for them. I wish they could stay home from this mess.

Netta: Hope they're doing okay at school!

Eevee: Especially if they have their umbrellas!

Leo: They'll be fine... But you know, this gives us the opportunity to look for some yokai.

Raph: What kind of yokai?

Leo: Yokai that loves this kind of weather.

Raichu: I love that idea! We should do it!

Donnie: You guys can go ahead. I am quite busy with my inventions.

Mikey: You sure, Donnie?

Donine: Yes I'm sure! Just go and find some rain-loving yokai.

Raph: Okay then. Let's put on our raincoats and our rain boots, grab our umbrellas, and go on a rainy adventure!

Everyone: Yeah!

The group puts on their raincoats and rain boots which has the same colors as their masks. They grab their respective umbrellas and leaves the Lair to look for yokai who appeared in the rain. Donnie went inside to his lab to begin working on his inventions. But just as he was about to grab his tools, he stopped.

Donnie: (sighs) Emerald?

Male Meowstic: Yeah, Don?

Donnie: Do you think there's a chance April forgot to bring an umbrella?

Male Meowstic: Hm... That's a random question... But I think there's a 50/50. Why you ask that anyways?

Donnie: To be honest, I don't know. I guess I really wanna see her.

Male Meowstic: You still feel bad for making her cry?

Donnie: Yeah...

Male Meowstic: Well just bring that green umbrella that we have for April and head to the school.

Donnie: (nods) I will. Be right back.

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Hallways.]

April (completely soaked from the rain): I can't believe I forgot to bring an umbrella!

Maz: Relax, April. (rummages through his backpack) Good thing I brought some extra clothes for this occasion.

Resa: I'll take you to the girl's bathroom and get you changed. You _can't_ be walking around with wet clothes on.

April: Yeah... Darn it! If I wasn't rushing to school, I would've taken my umbrella.

Resa: Don't get yourself down. It'll be alright. Besides, have you heard about the Purple Dragons getting arrested last night?

Maz: Oh yeah. It's been on the news. Quite shocking to see that they're a bunch of criminal masterminds.

Resa: Eh. Not that surprising to me.

Maz: Seriously?!

Resa: Yup. Not that surprising.

While the two are talking to each other, April hears her name being called out. She turns to see Donnie entering the school. Closing the umbrella before entering and walking fast towards her.

April: Donnie?

Donnie: (sighs) Hey April.

April: What are you doing here?

Donnie: Bringing you an umbrella. I'm going to guess you forgot it.

April: Yes I did. (grabs green umbrella from Donnie) Thanks for bringing it to me.

Donnie: For you, anything. Including bringing you an umbrella during the pouring rain. (winks at her which causes her heart to skip a beat) Now I should head back home and get some work done on my inventions. I'll see you after school. (walks away)

April: (blushing) Yeah... See you...

Donnie steps out of the school and opens his umbrella up. Just then, his phone begins to ring and he picks up.

**Donnie:**  
 **You're conversing with Donatello.**

**Leo:  
Donnie! We need help! Big emergency!**

**Donnie:  
What is it, Nardo?**

**Leo:  
We're being attacked by a kraken! At the docks! We need some major help! Right now!** ****

**Donnie:  
A kraken? I'm on my way! Just hold on! (hangs up and calls Emerald as he runs off to the docks) Emerald, you need to go to the docks!**

**Male Meowstic:  
The docks? Why?**

**Donnie:  
Well, Nardo called me saying that they're being attacked by a kraken! So we need to head there to help them out!**

**Male Meowstic:  
Understood. I'll be right there. (hangs up)**

[Scene: The Docks. The kraken was attacking the others with its tentacles.]

Netta: (dodges) Brownie, use Energy Ball!

Eevee: Energy Ball!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

The kraken screams in pain.

Raichu: Take that, you stupid kraken!

But Lemon was grabbed by the kraken and is lifted to the air. The others were also captured as well.

Netta: Well this is just great. We're gonna die from a kraken.

Mikey: I'm sure Donnie and Emerald will show up any time now!

Leo: I hope so! I'm too pretty to die from a kraken!

???: Psybeam! (hits Kraken)

Midnight Lycanroc: Emerald! So glad you came!

Male Meowstic: Of course.

Donnie: (makes a dramatic entrance) I have arrived! Do not worry, my brethren and my dear sister! Donatello and Emerald will save the day! (takes out Pokeball) Sputnik, come on out!

Espeon: Espeon!

Donnie: Emerald, Sputnik, use Psychic!

Male Meowstic and Espeon: Psy~!

They levitate the others to the ground before picking up the kraken and throwing it away from the docks.

Raph: Thanks, Donnie!

Netta: You saved us! (hugs Donnie)

Mikey: (hugs Donnie) You're our hero!

Donnie: Of course I am. Now please let me go before I suffocated to death with your hug.

Together: (lets him go) Sorry!

Leo: Okay~, since that was quite _eventful_ , we should head back home.

Raph: Yeah... We need to hurry before we catch a cold from the rain!

They all nod and hurry back to the Lair. Trying not to catch a cold from the pouring rain. When they arrived to their home, they were soaking wet from the rain. They removed their raincoats and boots, puts them away to have it all dried out, and puts the umbrellas in the umbrella bin.

Donnie: (groans) Now with that over, I can finally work on my... on my... (sneezes) Oh no. Don't tell me I have a (sneezes) cold!

Netta: Looks like Donnie got sick!

Raph: Which means you have to get some rest!

Donnie: I'll be fine, Raph. (sneezes)

Raph: Nope! (picks up Donnie) You're heading straight to bed and get plenty of rest! (heads to Donnie's bedroom)

Leo: While Donnie is getting some rest, we should do the usual. Mikey, you make some soup. Netta, bring Donnie extra blankets and pillows. Leon will handle the cloth and a bowl of hot water to bring down my dear twin brother's temperature.

Mikey and Netta: On it! (runs off)


	42. Chapter 42

[Scene: Donnie's Bedroom. Raph has put Donnie into his bed.]

Raph: I wanna ask, Don. How did you get the cold?

Donnie: Well~...

Raph: Be honest.

Donnie: April texted me and says that she had forgotten her umbrella.

Raph: Really. Emerald?

Male Meowstic: April didn't text him. I'll tell you the entire story.

Midnight Lycanroc: Go right ahead. We're all ears!

Male Meowstic: Basically, he and April had an argument last night after defeating the Purple Dragons. During that argument, April begin tearing up when Donnie said that he's a nobody without his ego. He felt bad afterwards when he sees her with tears in her eyes. So earlier he asked if there's a chance that April forgotten to bring her umbrella. It was quite random so I said it could be a 50/50 chance. After that, he grabbed the umbrella and ran off to April's school.

Raph: I see... Donnie, is that true?! Did you made April cry?!

Donnie: It wasn't on purpose! I said that out of anger! Besides, you know I would never make her cry. That's the _least_ thing I would ever do to her.

Raph: Raph knows that! But I wanna tell you this. You aren't a nobody, Don. You're an amazing genius. We could've done anything without you around. Just remember that, okay?

Donnie: (sighs) Okay...

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't even think of getting out of bed!

Donine: I won't...

Raph and Nightmare left Donnie's bedroom. Donnie glares at Emerald who is still playing on his phone.

Male Meowstic: What? I spoke the truth.

Donnie: You didn't have to.

Male Meowstic: But I want to. (chuckles) Seriously though, with you having this cold, it means you have less time to work on your inventions.

Donnie: Which sucks by the way! (sneezes)

Male Meowstic: Don't worry. You're not the only genius here. I'll work on your inventions while you get plenty of rest.

Donnie: Thanks, Em. I know I could count on you during these sickly times...

Male Meowstic: (as he walks off) Yeah yeah. Just focus on your cold and I'll focus on the inventions.

Donnie nods and begins to fall asleep. In the kitchen, Mikey is making the soup when Splinter enters the kitchen. He opens the fridge to grab a jug of water.

Splinter: Are you making soup? (Mikey nods) May I...?

Mikey: No dad! This is for Donnie! He just gotten a cold.

Splinter: A cold?!

Mikey: Yeah! When we were outside.

Splinter: What were you even doing outside?! Have you seen the weather out there?! It's raining cats and dogs!

Mikey: It wasn't our idea. It was all Leo's.

Splinter: So blue's the one to blame for purple's sickness? (grabs glass cup and pours water in it) Well I'll need to talk with blue about this. (puts jug away in the fridge and walks out with the cup of water in his hand) Blue~!

Leo: (carrying a bowl of hot water with the cloth inside of it) Yeah papa? You need me?

Splinter: Yes. Orange had told me about purple getting the cold. And the fact that you and the others went outside in the pouring rain. What were you even doing outside anyways?

Raichu: We were just seeing if any bad guys were showing up.

Splinter: Is that it? Nothing stupid or anything?

Leo: Uh... no~?

Splinter: I see... Well then, I'll check on purple later. For now you should take care of him. Understood?

Leo: Yes, papa. We're already doing that. (heads to Donnie's bedroom)

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Cafeteria.]

April: I really like the outfit you got for me.

April now wears a yellow and green striped long-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans, and green sneakers.

Maz: I'm glad you love it. I'll dry your clothes at my place and I'll give it to you tomorrow.

April: Okay. Just make sure you don't lose them.

Maz: You know I would never lose clothing! Especially your clothing!

Resa: Yeah... So what would your mom react to you wearing different clothes?

April: I don't know. I'll just explain that I got soaked from the rain. I also hope I don't get sick after this.

Maz: That would be the worst case scenario.

Resa: Agree. (looks through her phone) So~ anyways, how was your date with him last night?

April: Eh?

Resa: I'm talking about Donnie.

April: Now hold up! It wasn't a date! I was simply helping him get his tech back okay?!

Resa: Right~.

April: I'm serious!

Maz: Oh don't deny the facts, darling. You have a crush on Donnie. It's written all over your face.

April: (blushing) No I don't! Just shut up about romance! Pretty please?!

Maz: Okay okay. We won't mention it.

Resa: But you can't escape it. Everyone is getting girlfriends and boyfriends left and right.

April: I know that! I'm just the type that doesn't want to deal with romance right now.

Maz: Then why were you blushing when Donnie winked at you? We both saw it.

April: I wasn't blushing!

Together: Yes you were. Don't lie.

April: (groans in defeat) I'm not lying~...

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Donnie's Bedroom. Leo enters Donnie's bedroom to check on his twin brother (though Donnie would never admit they are). Carrying a bowl of hot water.]

Leo: Hey Don. (climbs up to his bed) Your twin brother is here...

Donnie: (groans) We're... not... twins... (sneezes)

Leo: You look awful. Seems like the cold is really kicking in. (removes cloth) I'm just gonna put this in hot water real quick. (puts cloth inside bowl of hot water) So how are you feeling?

Donnie: Awful... (sneezes) Can't you... see...?

Leo: I can. I'm just joking. (chuckles) Anyways, you should stay in bed all day.

Donnie: But I can't... (sneezes) I have many (sneezes) inventions to work on... (sneezes) I'm already behind schedule.

Raichu: Em is taking care of that! So you have nothing to worry about!

Donnie: I must make sure (sneezes) all my inventions are (sneezes) working properly. (Lemon gives him a napkin as Leo puts the cloth on Donnie's forehead)

Raichu: Like I said, you don't need to worry about your inventions. You should be worrying about your own health. Now we're gonna come back later to check on you again.

Leo: And you better not leave this bed. You know how Raph is when one of us gets sick...

Donnie: I know... (sneezes into the napkin) Don't worry... (after they left) I hate being sick... (sneezes into the napkin) That means I won't be able to work on my inventions... And that means I'm wasting time... (sneezes into the napkin) This sucks...

Donnie's cellphone begins to ring.

Donnie: Darn it... Star~, can you grab my cellphone?

Luxray: Sure thing. (grabs cellphone with her mouth and gives it to him) Here you go.

Donnie: Thanks. (picks up) Hello?

**Resa:  
Hey, Donnie. Me and the others are at my house. Wanna hang out?**

**Donnie:  
I would but (sneezes) I'm currently sick as of now.**

**Resa:  
Sick?**

**Donnie:  
The common cold. (sneezes) Once I get better, I'll definitely come to your house.**

**Resa:  
I see... Well I hope you get better soon. Want us to bring you something?**

**Donnie:  
No no! I'll be fine! Don't worry about (sneezes) me... Hm... But I do have a request.**

**Resa:  
A request? What I am? A servant to you?**

**Donnie:  
It's very important so listen up. (sneezes) Even after the Purple Dragons have been arrested, (sneezes) I fear that they might have someone else do their evil schemes. (sneezes)**

**Resa:  
So you want me to check through the internet if there is someone working with them... Understood. Just get plenty of rest. (hangs up)**

April: Donnie is sick?

Resa: Yeah... He got the common cold. Must've been from the rain.

Maz: Did he say anything else?

Resa: He said I should check through the internet if someone is working with the Purple Dragons. Despite them being arrested and such.

April: I see...

Resa: Like I said, am I a servant to him? Of course not! But I'll handle that.

Maz: Maybe we should get something for the poor softshell.

April: Great idea! Maybe we can get him some donuts. What do you think, Res?

Resa: Donuts... Yeah I think that's a great idea. Go ahead and get some. I'll stay here and do what Donnie requested me...

Maz: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! (leaves with April)

|Lair| 

Donnie continues to sneeze into the napkins. 

Donnie: (groans) I hate being sick... Why, O great pizza supreme in the sky...? (sneezes) Why did you choose me to have such a sickness like the (sneezes) common cold...? 

Male Meowstic: I know how you feel... But there’s nothing you can do. After all, we all get sick one way or another. 

Donnie: Still, I have so much work to do. 

Male Meowstic: Relax~… I got everything. Nothing to worry about. 

Donnie: That makes me even more worry! (sneezes) 

Male Meowstic: (sighs) You’re so stubborn... Even when you’re sick... Just relax for a bit. It's not the end of the world. 

Donnie (dramatic voice): It seems it is! 

Male Meowstic: Uh huh... Well anyways, I got some work to do. Stay in bed and let me handle everything. Besides, this is technically your day off so~ bye! (runs off) 

Donnie: (groans) I hate this... so much... (closes his eyes) 

/ _Few Hours Later_ \ 

Raph: Don? Don, wake up? 

Donnie: (slowly opens his eyes) Huh? 

Raph: Sorry to disturb you but I brought you something. (shows Donnie a bag) This is from April and Maz. They got you something that they think you’ll feel better. 

Donnie: A present? (grabs bag) For moi?! How nice of them! (opens bag) Oh my... (takes out purple jacket) A purple jacket?! And it has an original design! I love it! Raph, could you tell them thank you? 

Raph: Sure thing, little bro. (leaves) 

[Scene: Nakamura Building. In the basement, an android is watching the incident with Donnie, April and the Purple Dragons through the cameras.] 

???: I would love to talk to those two over there... Which means I’ll just have to find them. 

[Scene: Next Morning. April’s Apartment. The door begins to ring. April, still in her pajamas, walked slowly to the door. Yawning as she begins to open the door.] 

???: Hello there. You must be the girl I’m looking for. 

April: Excuse me. 

???: (enters apartment) I’m sorry for my intrusion. I want to have a conservation with you and this other person you were with the night three humans were attempting to hack into the Nakamura systems. 

April: Wait, you saw us?! 

???: All of it. 

April: I see... 

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's bedroom.] 

Flora: (looks at the thermometer) Looks like you’re getting back to your normal temperature. 

Donnie: Thank goodness! My cold has vanished! (jumps off from his bed) Now I can finish my work without any interruptions. (begins walking off) 

Flora: You sure that’s a good idea? 

Donnie: Positive! I’m feeling a lot better! (leaves his bedroom) Now to get to my fabulous lab and- (shrieks in surprise) 

???: Did I frighten you? 

Donnie: What the...?! Who are you and why are you in the Lair?! 

April: Sorry about that, Don. Let me introduce to her. 

???: That won’t be necessary. (bows down) My name is Naka-Mimi. An android that was created for the sole purpose to help the CEO of the Nakamura Company in New York. (straightens up) I want to talk to April O’Neil and you, Donatello. 

Donnie: About what? 

Naka-Mimi: Thanking you for stopping the three individuals from hacking into the Nakamura systems. 

Donnie: You mean the Purple Dragons? Well~ it wasn’t easy, but we certainly did kick their butts! 

Naka-Mimi: And I would like to reward you for your efforts. A tour into the works of our computer chips and other tech. But of course, this is all classified so both of you have to promise that you won’t disclosed this information to anyone else. 

Donnie: We won’t! (squeals happily) Isn’t this great, April?! (grabs her hands) We’re going to get a special tour into the best tech company in the world! (smiles widely) Aren’t you exciting?! 

April: (blushes) Um, y-y-yeah. Absolutely! (chuckles happily) 

Naka-Mimi: You know, I rarely ever come out of the Nakamura building. 

April: You don’t? 

Naka-Mimi: (nods) That’s because of my responsibilities as a personal assistant. But I’m making this a rare exception since I would love to reward you two. So let’s go. 

Together: Right! (follows Naka-Mima) 

Raph: Donnie, (Donnie stops and turns) where do you think you’re going?! 

Donnie: I’m going out. My cold has vanished completely. Which means I don’t have to spend my time being in bed. So don’t wait up. (leaves) 

Raph: (groans) Donnie~… 

Leo: Hey what’s happening? 

Flora: Donnie is feeling a lot better. 

Raph: And now he just left! 

Mikey: I see... 

Tsareena: But there’s nothing we can do. You know how Donnie is. 

Raph: Raph knows... But Raph is still worried. 

Leo: Relax~, big bro. I’m sure he’ll be fine. 

Netta: For now we need to do some preparations! 

Midnight Lycanroc: For what? 

Eevee: You forgotten about Pizza Week?! The week where all pizza lovers would come to the streets and eat various types of pizza?! The one that’s literally next week?! 

Raph: Oh~! Pizza Week! Of course we haven’t forgotten about that. 

Leo: You shouldn’t! Pizza Week is an awesome week! 

Mikey: A full week where we get to eat all kinds of pizza... Oh~ my mouth is getting so watery just thinking about pizza. 

Netta: Which is why we need to do some preparations. I was thinking of bringing our mutant and yokai friends. They'll love it! 

Raph: Great idea, Netta! They’ll definitely like it!


	43. Chapter 43

The episode begins with a group of mutants planning something. They reveal their names as Honey Badger (Bass Guitarist), Groundhog (Drummer), and Prairie Dog (Lead Guitarist). As she was playing her guitar, she falls off of the hole. 

Honey Badger: Uh-oh. 

Groundhog: Sorry! I couldn’t help myself! I have to dig! 

Prairie Dog: That was SO metal~! Listen to my guitar solo! (plays guitar) This hole will be perfect for our plan of destroying the four pillars! 

Groundhog: Yeah! Dig dig dig dig! I can’t wait to dig! (starts digging) 

Prairie Dog: Slow down, Groundhog. We’ll do the digging. Don’t be so impatient. 

Groundhog: (pops up) I won’t! Promise! (pops down) 

[Surface] 

Midnight Lycanroc (Narrating): This week is a special week for everyone and any pizza faniacs. Everyone calls it Pizza Week. It’s the one week every year where everyone comes together to have a delicious slice of pizza. No matter what kind of pizza you like. This was also the one week we were really excited about. Especially Mikey. 

Raph: (singing) Pizza~... 

Leo: (singing) Pizza~... 

Donnie: (singing) Pizza~... 

Mikey: (singing) Pizza~… 

Everyone: (singing) Pizza Week~...! 

Donnie: And~ scene! Nice work on the singing, fellas’. 

Raichu: Pizza Week! The one week where all pizza lovers come and spend time together! I can’t wait to eat each and every pizza there is! 

Tsareena: Right. And~ it’s a perfect time for some much needed relaxation that we have been lacking off as of late. 

Male Meowstic: And I get to post more pictures for my page. (squeals happily) I can’t wait for this week of all play and no work! 

Borlock: Thank you for inviting us to Pizza Week. 

Sir Turts-a-lot: We appreciate it a lot! 

Naka-Mimi: Agree. I wasn’t expecting you to give us an invitation. 

Netta: Well, we want to share our love for Pizza Week to you guys! 

Naka-Mimi: Understood. So where should we start first? 

Mikey: I know! We should head to my favorite pizza place! LOU MIKE TONY’S PIZZA~! (building comes crumbling down) NO~! 

Raph: Where’d it go? 

Leo: Oh, I think it’s closed. 

Donnie: My phone says it’s open till 10. 

Mikey: My favorite pizza place. Crumbling down to the ground… Why great pizza of the sky?! Why did you have to do this to me on Pizza Week of all weeks?! 

Tsareena: (taps his shoulder) There there, Michelangelo. Everything will be alright… Though that is strange it came crumbling down like that. 

Borlock: Especially when there’s a huge hole. Could the cause be a sinkhole?   
  
Tsareena: Well whatever it is this is very strange indeed.   
  
Mikey: (sobbing) I can’t believe this is happening to me! And it has to be on Pizza Week! My favorite week of the year! (continues sobbing)   
  
Leo: Mikey… It’s gonna be okay… Don’t worry. We’ll just go to another pizza place.   
  
Donnie: Exactly. Now that we have move on, we should head to my favorite pizza place. Pizza Toney Lou’s Pizza~… 

The building collapses which causes Donnie and Mikey to freak out.   
  
Donnie: I pretended to not care but now that it happens to me, I hurt~!   
  
Mikey: (hugs Donnie) Why does this has to happen to us?! This is the worst Pizza Week ever~! (sobs) 

Borlock: That was weird... It happened again... 

Flora: Yeah... That’s highly unusual. 

Tsareena: This isn’t some kind of coincidence.   
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I have to agree. Something's fishy around here and we better investigate this. Right Raph?! (no answer) Raph? (looks around) Crap, they left without us!   
  
Raichu: Ah, don’t worry about them! We can handle this ourselves!   
  
Male Meowstic: He’s right. If we don’t do something, Pizza Week would be ruined.   
  
Tsareena: And you guys know how Mikey gets when pizza gets ruined by someone else. I bet he’s simmering in anger and rage right about now.   
  
Male Meowstic: Then we must hurry to the third location.   
  
Raichu: And I know where that is! Pizza Tony’s Pizzeria! Leo’s favorite pizza place of all time! We should head there right about now!   
  
Trio: Right! (leaves)   
  
[Turtles]   
  
Inside the Turtle Tank, Donnie was rambling on about them and how someone is after them. He then points out that it’s none other than Pizzasaurus and Bigfoot.   
  
Leo: Pizzasaurus? Donnie, none of those things are real. Besides, I don’t think anybody is after us. 

Mikey: How can you be so sure?! Someone had taken down my favorite pizza place and Donnie’s pizza place on the same night! Someone is definitely after us! 

Borlock: Now let’s all calm down. It can’t be Pizzasaurus. Whether if it’s or not that’s another story. I believe someone else is behind this. 

Netta: Which is...? 

Borlock: I believe it could be a mutant or a yokai. A being with the ability to dig huge holes which causes the pizzerias to collapsed from the holes. 

Mikey: If this is a work of a mutant or a yokai, why would they target our favorite pizzerias?! 

Shiny Growlithe: That’s when we need to find out! What’s the next location?! 

Raichu: That’s easy! We should head to me and Leo’s favorite pizzeria! 

Raph: We’ll use the Shell Hogs for this one! (presses button to release the Shell Hogs) Let’s ride, fellas.   
  
Everyone: Right!   
  
Mikey: And make the person pay for what they have done to Pizza Week! I will never forgive the person responsible for this!   
  
Donnie: Oh boy. This is gonna get ugly… 

Male Meowstic: Agree. 

[Meanwhile]   
  
Rebel: (groans) Pizza Week… Not my time of week.   
  
Blaze: I know you’re not into pizza and all. But if we’re gonna be a rock band, we should get a gig during the week of all things pizza.   
  
Rebel: True… We should head to Lou Mike’s Tony’s Pizza.   
  
The group rides there but sees that it’s gone.   
  
Rebel: Whoa…   
  
Blaze: What happened here?!   
  
Rogue: I bet it closed down forever.   
  
Blade: Wǒ bù zhème rènwéi. Kàn kàn zhège dòng de dàxiǎo! Tā yīdìng shì yīgè xià chén de dōngxī! {Translation: I don't think so. Look at the size of this hole! It must've been a sinkhole or something!}   
  
Rebel: That’s strange. New York doesn’t have any sinkholes. Everything should be intact.   
  
Blaze: (looking at her phone) And look at this! Another pizza place has also been gone as well! It’s the same exact thing with a sinkhole.   
  
Rebel: Weird… Something’s strange is going on and we’re gonna find out what.   
  
Rogue: Don’t tell me we’re gonna go down there. Who knows what kind of strange-yet-amazing monsters are living down there.   
  
Rebel: If this means we could get a gig then yes we are. (looks down) It seems really deep. We need something to cushioned our fall.   
  
Blade: Huh?! You don’t tell me we’re go down there!   
  
Rebel: We are. Or perhaps you’re going chicken.   
  
Blade: Wǒ bùshì jī! Bùyào qǔxiào wǒ, fǎnpàn! {Translation: I'm not chicken! Don't make fun of me, Rebel!}   
  
Rebel: Then let’s go in there.   
  
Trio: Right!   
  
Rogue: And make sure you don’t get bones broken. I don’t want to tell mom and dad about that.   
  
Rebel: We won’t. You don’t have to worry about us, Rogue. We got this. (carefully slides down)   
  
The three also carefully slides down the hole. 

[Mad Dogs] 

Raichu: Whew! It’s still intact!   
  
Male Meowstic: But for how long?   
  
Tsareena: Not sure but this time, we’re ready to face whoever is responsible for those sinkholes! But I do hope the Turtles will come here.   
  
Midnight Lycanroc: They will… eventually. Now it’s our turn to save the day! My plan is to wait to see who comes out of this one and then follow the criminal behind the two sinkholes.   
  
Raichu: Will THAT even work?   
  
[PEOPLE SCREAMING]   
  
Midnight Lycanroc (Narrating): Exactly! Something did came out of Leo’s favorite pizza place. What came out are three mutants wearing some kind of metal or punk rock outfits. 

Flora: Those three... 

Mikey: They must be the ones who destroy our favorite pizza places! 

Tsareena: After them! 

Prairie: Huh? Looks like we have some pests ahead! Let’s dig, girls! Three down and one to go!   
  
The three digs underground and they caused the pizza place to crumble from the sinkhole.   
  
Raichu: Now that’s going too far!   
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Follow them! Don’t let them escape!   
  
They jump down to the hole to chase after the mutants. Though the girls were able to outsmart the Mad Dogs and escape from their sights. 

Netta: Darn it! They tricked us! 

Sir Turts-a-lot: Why yes. These ladies are certainly crafty. We need a strategy to stop these evildoers! 

Naka-Mimi: I believe we should head to the last place where it has been destroyed yet. 

Raph: You mean Pizza Tony’s? That's my favorite place to get pizza from! 

Naka-Mimi: Correct. We could do an evacuation. Then when they arrive, we can stop them before they destroy that pizzeria. 

Leo: Great idea! Let's do this! 

[Midnight Wicked Vibes]   
  
Rebel: Wicked… Look at the size of these tunnels.   
  
Blade: It’s huge!   
  
Blaze: And very impressive on the architect scale.   
  
Rogue: But it seems a little dark. Just the way I like it.   
  
Rebel: Whoever did this sure has the time of his or her world to make this happen.   
  
Blaze: Which explains the sinkholes on two of the pizza parlors! We should follow the pattern of these digging techniques. It would tell us the right direction.   
  
Rebel: Right right. We’ll leave the fancy stuff to you.   
  
Blaze: Because I’m the cautious one and have the eyes of detail?   
  
Rebel: Exactly. You always have the eyes for details. So it make sense if we follow you.   
  
Blaze: Thank you, Rebel! You’re the best!   
  
Rebel: Anything for my little sister. Now cut the sister hug. We have work to do.   
  
Blaze: Oh right. (lets go) Follow me! (chuckles)

[Turtles]   
  
The Turtles were able to evacuate the pizza parlor using an F- report card because of bug problems.   
  
Mikey: Now let’s get back to extermination! (laughs maniacally)   
  
Donnie: (as Mikey is laughing maniacally behind him and Leo) Should we worried about him?   
  
Leo: Probably.   
  
Mikey: (appears in front of them) They’re gonna pay for this…

Netta: (shivering) Mikey scares me sometimes when he uses Dr. Delicate Touch...

Eevee: Yeah... Super scary!

[DOOR SLAM]

Mikey: Ah-ha! We caught you red-handed!

Tsareena: Now you better stop this before we’ll use force on you!

Groundhog: Forget them! We shall dig! I  wanna dig, dig, dig, dig!

Mikey: Oh no you don’t! (takes out  Pokeball ) TJ, come on out!

Tyrunt :  Tyrunt !

Mikey: Use Ancient Power!

Tyrunt : Ancient Power!

DIGG dodges Ancient Power and dig outside of the pizza parlor.

Sir Turts-a-lot: After them!

The Turtles hops on the Shell Hogs with Tyrunt riding on Mikey’s lap and rides after DIGG. Using the same hole they have just dug down.   
  
Raph: Me and Mikey will go to left! You two head towards the right!   
  
Leo and Donnie: Right!   
  
Mikey and Raph goes after Groundhog while Leo and Donnie goes after Prairie Dog and Honey Badger.   
  
Mikey: TJ, on my command, you use Ancient Power again!   
  
Tyrunt: You got it, Mikester! I’ll do just that! Now where is that criminal?!   
  
Groundhog keeps digging but ends up at a dead end.   
  
Mikey: Now usually I’m a peaceful turtle and don’t resort to violence! But you have ruined Pizza Week! Now you will feel pain!   
  
Groundhog: Uh-oh.   
  
[Donnie and Leo]   
  
Donnie: Don’t lose sight of them, Leo!   
  
Leo: I know. Don’t worry about a thing. I got my sight on them. So what’s the plan?   
  
Donnie: Not sure but just follow them! Don’t lose sight!   
  
Leo: Okay. (continues driving) But I’m not sure what’ll we do next.   
  
Honey Badger: I’ll handle this! Umbreon, come on out and use Flash!   
  
Umbreon: Umbreon! Flash!   
  
Donnie and Leo: (screams) My eyes!   
  
Prairie Dog: Now let’s dig while they’re blinded! (starts digging)   
  
Donnie and Leo falls to the hole which ended with them crashing into Raph and Mikey.   
  
[CRASH]

Rebel: I heard screaming and crashing over there. Follow me and be careful. (winks before running)   
  
Turtle: (groans)   
  
Mikey: That hurts…   
  
Leo: Everyone okay?   
  
Raph: I’m fine…   
  
Donnie: Me too…   
  
Mikey: Me three! (gets up) Those three are gonna pay for ruining Pizza Week for me! (starts running)   
  
Leo: (stands up) Mikey, wait! We have no idea where they are.   
  
Mikey: I’ll find them and destroy them myself!   
  
Donnie: And I thought I was the dramatic one.   
  
Leo: Miguel, listen to me. I know you’re angry because they basically sinked your favorite pizza parlor. I get it. We all do. But being consumed by anger can cause many problems. I just want you to take deep breaths and calm~ down… Can you do that for me?   
  
Mikey: (sighs) I’ll try…

Netta: Good. We don’t want you to get hurt.

Mikey: I know...

Rebel: Whoa! Mutant Turtles? Didn’t see that coming?   
  
Raph: Huh?! How did you get down here?!   
  
Rebel: We just slide down and land safely on all fours. Hi, the name’s Rebel. And these are sisters Rogue and Blaze.   
  
Rogue: (nods)   
  
Blaze: Hiya!   
  
Rebel: And this is my little brother Blade. We’re known as Midnight Wicked Vibes. Midnight because we come out at night and our vibes are so wicked you think we’re witches.   
  
Leo: Nice band name. So~ what are you doing here? There’s some mutants that are digging out our favorite pizza parlors.   
  
Blaze: We saw the aftermath and Rebel here wants to explore this.   
  
Rebel: Yeah. And I kinda knew about that because these mutants must be natural at digging deep underground. So your names?   
  
Leo: I’m Leo. Call me Leon if you want. And these are brothers Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. We’re trying to stop some mutants from ruining Pizza Week.   
  
Rebel: I see… Maybe we can work together on this.   
  
Rogue: I don’t know… We just met them. How can we be so sure we can trust them?   
  
Rebel: Leave this to me, Rogue. So what do you say? Wanna team up?   
  
Raph: We love to! The more the merrier I always say. Now where would we find those crooks?   
  
Blade: Leave this to me! I can smell things much better then the normal person! (sniffing) I got their scent. Follow me and I’ll show you.   
  
Donnie: Or~ we can use something to help us in this situation. (presses button on his screen to summon a drill)   
  
Mikey: Yay! The drill is back!   
  
Rebel: Nice. Ya build that?   
  
Donnie: That’s right. We can use this to get to them faster.   
  
Blade: Then let’s go already! We don’t have much time.

[Scene: DIGG was about to play their music when they get interrupted.]

Everyone: Stop right there!

Netta: We won't let you play that music!

As they begin to fight, Emerald quickly gets to the speakers.  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Prairie: Oh no you don’t! (kicks Emerald) You’re not gonna ruin our plan!  
  
The Turtles arrive via drill.  
  
Raph: Are we gonna use the drill?  
  
Donnie: That would be too effective? (presses button to self destructs the drill)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: So glad to see you again! Stone Edge! (Fearow dodges)  
  
Fearow: Ha! You missed!  
  
Raph: Not to worry, Nightmare! We’ll help you out! Let’s go team! (jumps)  
  
But they screamed in fear of Honey Badger and runs all over the place because of her.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: This is so embarrassing… Don’t run like cowards! Fight like the ninja turtles you are! (narrating in mind) These guys need to work with putting on their game faces. They’re acting like cowards because of Honey Badger. (sighs)  
  
Male Meowstic: Hm… (floats up) Looks like I should start with the top and then work my way to the bottom. Yeah, that’s what I should do. (floats to the top)  
  
Prairie Dog: (puts plug in speaker) Sound test! (plays guitar)  
  
[SHAKING AND CRUMBLING]  
  
Male Meowstic: (screams) That hurts! So much! Up close!

Raichu: What is this?!  
  
Tsareena: Not sure but everything just hurts so much!

Prairie Dog: Oh what's wrong?! Can't handle metal?! Then hear more of it! Hear my guitar solo! (continues playing)  
  
Raichu: (screams) This hurts even more than it has to be!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I can’t attack with this kind of attack!

Eevee: We need to turn off their speakers!

Raichu: How?!

Suddenly, Violet comes out of her Pokeball.  
  
Violet: Woo! This is my jam! Are you girls a metal band?!  
  
Prairie Dog: We are! And we’re gonna let the world know we are DIGG~! (continues playing)  
  
Raichu: Eh?! Why isn’t Violet hurting?!  
  
Male Meowstic: I get it… I believe the reason is Violet is into Metal Music. Thus she can’t be hurt.

Midnight Lycanroc: Violet~! Stop rocking and help us~!  
  
Skuntank: Eh?! What did you said?! I can’t hear you over the sound of my head bopping to metal music! You need to speak louder!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Help us, you idiot~!  
  
Skuntank: Wha?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (runs to her) HELP US AND STOP THEM~! NOW CAN YOU HEAR ME~?!  
  
Skuntank: Yes I do! Not!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (growling aggressively)

Suddenly, the musical note in Donnie's amulet begins to glow. That causes Violet to glow as well.

Male Meowstic: Huh?

Raichu: Now what?!

The musical note necklace appeared in Violet's neck.

Skuntank: Huh? What’s this?  
  
Male Meowstic: Now this is interesting.  
  
Tsareena: Huh?! What do you mean by interesting?!  
  
Suddenly, the necklace starts glowing brightly. It causes Violet to change into her Symphonic Form. In her new appearance, Violet’s purple fur changes color to black with the cream-colored fur changing color to purple. A skull print appears on top of the tail. A skull choker appears around her neck and spiked bracelets on both front and back paws. Spiked bracelets appears around the tail individually. Her eyes changes color to dark purple half-top while the bottom stays the same.  
  
Skuntank: Let’s really jam in here! (slams the ground which causes an earthquake)  
  
Prairie Dog: Whoa~! Now that’s wicked!  
  
Skuntank: Really?! You think that was wicked?!  
  
Prairie Dog: Yeah it is! Keep slamming on the ground!  
  
Male Meowstic: Wait don’t do it, Violet!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You’re gonna sink all of New York to the ground!  
  
Raichu: Like literally! Don’t do it! Seriously don’t!  
  
Skuntank: Oh whatever! I’m gonna do it! (raises her front paws)  
  
Raichu and Midnight Lycanroc: NO~!!!!!!!!! (leaps towards her to stop her)  
  
Skuntank: Hey, let me go!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We’re not letting you slam the ground like that!  
  
Raichu: No way no how!  
  
Skuntank: Oh yeah?! I can do what I want, dears! Now get off of me!  
  
Together: Never ever!  
  
Skuntank: (growling) Okay, you asked for this!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Ask for what?  
  
Raichu: What did we ask for?  
  
Skuntank: Night Slash! (slashes Lemon and Nightmare on their faces)  
  
Together: (screams in pain) That hurts~!  
  
Skuntank: (stands up) That’s what you get for tackling me. (flips her fur to the right side) You know I don’t like that kind of thing.  
  
Raichu: Sorry…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (groans in pain) This hurts so much…  
  
Raichu: Agree! It hurts so much! It’s burning my face! My beautiful face! Curse you, Violet!  
  
Skuntank: Don’t tackle me and I won’t do it again, idiots!  
  
Donnie: All right, you three! If you don’t want to get your face pumble, I believe you should stop ruining pizza week for us!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! You’re gonna pay for ruining my favorite food of all time!  
  
Prairie Dog: Eh?  
  
Roxanne: You have destroyed the pizza places with your digging.  
  
Rebel: But I wonder why.  
  
Donnie: Like I say before, they’re trying to get revenge on us for something we clearly didn’t do on purpose!

Borlock: Let's not jump into conclusions. We should let them explain their actions.

Prairie Dog: Yeah! Don’t be stupid! We just met you and you’re trying to stop our plan of getting a gig.  
  
Rogue: A gig?  
  
Prairie Dog: Look, we’re trying to destroy the stadium so once it crumbles down we’ll get a huge audience that will listen to our rockin’ performance!  
  
Raichu: Wait what?! That’s what you are planning?!  
  
Prairie Dog: Yeah! Duh! We don’t even like pizza!  
  
Groundhog: Unless pizza has to do with some digging!  
  
Raichu: Whoa whoa whoa! That’s it?! You just want an audience?!  
  
Mikey: And thanks to you three, you ruin pizza week without you even thinking about the consequences!  
  
Raph restrains Mikey.  
  
Raph: Mikey, don’t do anything you’ll regret later! Just calm down!  
  
Umbreon: Eh?! Why is he so angry about pizza?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Mikey doesn’t usually get angry. In fact, he’s always optimistic and happy-go-lucky most of the time.  
  
Raichu: But if you mess with something he loves most such as pizza, he’ll get angrier and angrier until he becomes some kind of turtle beast.  
  
Riolu: He does?!  
  
Raichu: So that’s why we never make him angry.  
  
Umbreon: Oh… Now I can see that.  
  
Raph: You just want a gig?  
  
Groundhog: Yeah! ‘Cause gig rhymes with dig!  
  
Rebel: I see. But destroying property isn’t really gonna get you guys a gig.  
  
Blaze: Agree!  
  
Prairie Dog: Well do any of you have a suggestion?!

Netta: Well~... I do have one!

Prairie Dog: Let me hear it!

Raph: Just leave it to us. (narrating) So we did just that. We set up a gig at the brand new Tony’s Pizza with all the owners working together. And DIGG was able to play their song at the new pizza restaurant.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc (narrating): And we finally have our pizza week back! (Raph changes the “F” to “A+”) So that’s how pizza week…  
  
Raph: Five days and two weekends. Are saved. By us.  
  
Leo: Raph~, Nightmare~, who are you talking to?  
  
Raph and Nightmare winks at the fourth wall before going back to eating the pizza with the others. Behind them is Pizzasaurus rampaging New York, meaning Donnie’s theory was correct.


	44. Chapter 44

Borlock: Well looks like this case is closed.

Naka-Mimi: So this is what pizza taste like. The sauce, cheese and pepperoni work well with each other.

Netta: Glad you're enjoying yourself! But I wanna ask you. Can you really taste food despite being an android?

Naka-Mimi: My program allows me to have human-like senses and emotions. That includes taste in order to be more human.

Eevee: That's so cool!

Donnie: So all this time it was just a group of mutants looking for a gig? Not Pizzasaurus?!

Leo: Donnie, how many times do we need to tell you? Pizzasaurus doesn't exists!

Donnie: It _does_ exists and I can prove it!

Raichu: Oh yeah?!

Male Meowstic: (nods) Look that way.

Leo and Lemon both look at the right and shrieks to see Pizzasaurus.

Leo: H-Hold on! Th-Th-That can't be real!

Mikey: Pizzasaurus _does_ exists!

Rebel: Awesome.

Donnie: Ha! Take that, 'Nardo! Donatello's theory has been correct all along! Pizzasaurus does exists and now you owe me 20 bucks in cash!

Leo: I ain't gonna give you 20 bucks in cash. You're crazy.

Raph: We should do something to stop that pizza monster from rampaging the city!

Netta: Maybe having a giant monster fight?

Raph: (nods) Leave this to Raph! (uses the tonfas to turn into a giant monster of red energy) Pizzasaurus, prepare to be defeated! Like a boss! (pounces at Pizzasaurus) Take this! (punches Pizzasaurus)

Mikey: Nice hit, Raph!

Leo: Though it's making a huge mess. This city is gonna be covered in cheese and sauce.

Raichu: And I wonder who's gonna clean up the entire mess.

Flora: That would be us cleaning it?

Netta: We should leave this to the cleaning crew. They can clean it for us.

Flora: I don't know about that... We should do the cleaning since this is our mess.

Eevee: Don't worry! It'll be fine~...

Netta: Besides, other humans can't see you guys. They'll most likely freak out. So we should head home.

Flora: That's true...

[Scene: 2 hours later. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Donnie: So how is the progress of S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N?

Male Meowstic: Everything is going smoothly.

Donnie: Excellent work, Emerald. I knew I could count on you when I was feeling sick.

Male Meowstic: No probbles.

Donnie: Though there's one more thing we need to do.

Male Meowstic: That is...?

Donnie: We need to connect Shelldon to the entire Lair.

Male Meowstic: That's gonna take some time though.

Donnie: How long?

Male Meowstic: To download the Lair system it would take us approximately... 3 hours at most. Maybe even 4 if we get into trouble downloading.

Donnie: I see... That _is_ gonna take some time... I'll start the downloading and then we can leave. I do hope my dum-dum bros and my dum-dum sis doesn't come in here and ruin Shelldon with their shenanigans.

Male Meowstic: Which is impossible with them. (chuckles to himself)

[Scene: Night. Alleyway. Hypno-Potamus was searching for something that he has lost.]

Hypno-Potamus: Where is my hat? I know I left it here somewhere. Darn that pigeon! Grabbing my hat like that and dropping it somewhere here! (sighs) Well nevermind that. I just need to find my hat and I'll be on my way...

???: Is your hat like this?

Hypno-Potamus: (grabs hat and puts it on) Why yes it i- Eh?

???: (chuckles) Hello there. (jumps down from the lid of the dumpster) I'm Madame Lapin! It means "Ms. Rabbit" in French. Get it?

Hypno-Potamus: Madame Lapin?

Madame Lapin: That's right! The greatest magician of all time!

Hypno-Potamus: Hold on there! You can't just claim yourself to be the greatest magician! That title belongs to me, Hypno-Potamus!

Madame Lapin: Oh really? How could you be a magician? You're just an overweight hippo.

Hypno-Potamus: Overweight hippo?! How dare you say that to my face! I'm not _that_ overweight!

Madame Lapin: How about you take off your clothes and we'll see if you're fat or not?

Hypno-Potamus: Why you~?! You'll pay for saying those things! (takes out ring hoops) Prepare to be defeated, Lapin! (starts attacking Madame Lapin)

She dodges his attacks with quick speed. The jewel on top of her cane starts to glow. Summoning a rope to wrap it around Hypno-Potamus.

Madame Lapin: Well that was easy.

Hypno-Potamus: Not exactly. (breathes in) HYPNO~!

Lapin summons a mirror to reflect the shout to the air.

Madame Lapin: I can summon any object I want. So your attacks are utterly useless.

Hypno-Potamus: Let me go!

Madame Lapin: No can do. (chuckles)

Hypno-Potamus: Pretty please?

Madame Lapin: Hm~... Nope! Look, if you want to get outta here, you should a magic trick or something.

Hypno-Potamus: I certainly can do magic. Just watch! (gets himself out of the rope) Ta-da~! I was able to escape without using my hands. Impressive right?

Madame Lapin: (clapping her hands) Very impressive. You know, I'm looking for someone to be my assistant. And I think you'll be perfect for the job.

Hypno-Potamus: Me? Oh please! I don't need an assistant!

Madame Lapin: Oh yeah?

Hypno-Potamus: Yeah.

Madame Lapin: I see... (grabs his tie) Maybe that could be arranged.

Hypno-Potamus: Arranged? How so?

Madame Lapin: Take me out for dinner and I'll explain everything.


	45. Chapter 45

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

Mikey and Leo are pretending to be mummies.

Male Meowstic: Oh no! We’re surrounded by mummies!  
  
Donnie: Someone, please save us from this terrible fate.  
  
Raph and Nightmare pounces at Mikey and Leo.

Netta: Cut! Awesome job, guys! It truly feels like we’re actually seeing a movie in person!

Raichu: Yeah it does!

Tsareena: Right! You all did excellent in your acting skills.  
  
Donnie: (sighs) But I never get to play as the mummy zombie.  
  
Mikey: Don’t worry! You can play as the mummy zombie! If you’re up to it that is…

Donnie: Of course I'm up for it! Don't be ridiculous!

Scylla: Did someone say mummy zombie?!

Netta: Hey Scy!

Scylla: Are you pretending to be mummies?

Leo: Yes we are.

Scylla: What's the occasion?

Splinter: I would like to know as well!  
  
Mikey: We’re gonna see the on-roof movie of Lou Jitsu meet Mummy Ninjas!

Netta: Yup! It's gonna be awesome! And~ we'll have the best seat in the house!

Alolan Ninetales: I see… But you’re not going anywhere.  
  
Splinter: That’s right! You are all staying here and clean!  
  
Leo: But dad, we had clean it last year.  
  
Raph: Besides, it doesn’t look that bad.  
  
(screen changes to show it’s filthy)  
  
Leo: We should find the turtles who did this and have THEM clean it up.

Leafeon: (chuckles) You can't fool us.

Alolan Ninetales: It's your responsibility to make sure this Lair is clean. We won't be living in pigsty.

Donnie Not to worry. I have a…  
  
Leo: Don’t say “a fix, bro”.  
  
Donnie: A fix, bro.  
  
Raichu: Ugh~... We’re gonna be here all night fixing your fix!  
  
Donnie: Scoff! Prepare to…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don’t say, “eat my words”!  
  
Donnie: Eatith thy words!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You always say that but we never do.

Netta: Looks like this is gonna be another episode of “What Could Possibly Go Wrong?”! Starring Donnie and his inventions that turns against us!

Eevee: (whistles and claps)

Male Meowstic: Not gonna happen. Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to present our latest invention. Meet S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: How may I serve you today?

Netta: S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N? Isn't that a cliche name you give to a pet turtle?

Donnie: Why yes. It is such a cliche name. But you'll all accept him.

Male Meowstic: He's more then just a flying robot head. He will do it all to make our lives a little more comfortable.  
  
Luxray: Impressive, D. So he can do anything?  
  
Male Meowstic: And more. Show them, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N begins cleaning the lair.  
  
Donnie: Applause. Aaaand applause. Aaaand waiting for your applause. (everyone applauses) There we go.  
  
Splinter: I’m impressed. But what else can it do?  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I can get snacks faster than ever.  
  
Splinter went flying to the snacks and was sent back to his chair.  
  
Splinter: Woo! Now I don’t have to use my legs ever again!

Scylla: That's so cool, Don! But what would happen if Shelldon were to turn evil?

Donnie: He won't turn evil, Scy. Shelldon is one of my greatest inventions.

Shelldon: Master Donatello is 100% correct.

Donnie: Thank you, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: And now, I shall play the movie you want to see here. (starts movie)  
  
Everyone: Whoa~! (starts eating the snacks)  
  
Leo: This is the best!  
  
Donnie: What was that? I didn’t hear you over you “eatething my words!”

Netta: You're amazing.

Donnie: Thank you. I am amazing when it comes to my tech. (chuckles to himself a bit)

|Arcade|  
  
Later, in the arcade, Donnie and Mikey are playing a fighting arcade game with Netta watching them while Leo and Raph are having a tennis ball back massage.

Raichu: How’s the massage?  
  
Leo: Wonderful… So wonderful…  
  
Raph: Put on some music, Shelly baby. (S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N puts on music) Ugh! Can you play something less ear-straining?! This is awful!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Correction. This is Master Donatello’s top playlist.  
  
Donnie: A playlist in which I may jammy-jam.  
  
Male Meowstic: Another correction. There are three playlists. One for Donnie, one for me, and the last one is where we both love the same thing.  
  
Tsareena: I see…  
  
Raichu: Great~...  
  
Mikey: Look who’s gonna beat your shell!  
  
Donnie: No, no, no, no! I will not lose!  
  
Mikey gets flown from the chair and crashes shell-first to an arcade machine behind him.  
  
Mikey: What was that?! Did S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N glitch the game?!  
  
Donnie: He would never.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I would never.

Netta: Are you sure?! That was a dirty trick!

Mikey: Yeah! A really dirty trick!

Donnie: I'm positive. And look who won. (fists bump S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N) I would like to have a victory massage, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. (tennis balls hitting his shell)  
  
Leo: Hey!  
  
Raph: Where my relaxation go?  
  
Donnie: Oh yeah. That’s the stuff. Nothing beats a tennis ball massage.  
  
Kassandra: I want a massage!  
  
Piper: Me too, me too~wan!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You may after Master Donatello is done.  
  
Leo: You didn’t program him to be your best bud did you?  
  
Donnie: No! Not at all! I program him to cater all your needs. I would do anything for my bros. (aims tennis balls at Leo and Raph)

Netta: Donnie, stop! This isn't funny!

Donnie: Okay okay. Shelldon, stop immediately.

Shelldon: Yes, Master Donatello. (stops the tennis ball shooter)

Donnie: Happy now?

Later, Flora treats their bruises.  
  
Flora: There we go. Hope this is enough bandages.  
  
Leo: Thanks, Flora. Glad you’re here with us. We could always use a medic or two.  
  
Flora: You’re welcome. Though I’m not fond with S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.  
  
Leo: At all?  
  
Flora: No. Having a robot do things for you isn’t my cup of tea. I rather do things on my own then have a robot do it for me. It’s always been like that.  
  
Leo: Oh right. You’re the princess of nature so of course you rely more on natural things then artificial ones.  
  
Flora: (nods) Correct. (sees them slowly walking away) Huh? Don’t start moving. You’re gonna make it worse.  
  
Raph: We’ll be fine, Flora. No need to worry.  
  
Flora: Hm…  
  
Leo, Mikey and Raph then spotted a pile of pizza boxes and rushes to the kitchen. Mikey tried to grab one but his hand was zapped by a laser.  
  
Mikey: The vacuum cleaners have lasers?!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I’m sorry but those are Master Donatello’s pizza slices.  
  
Raph: Sorry, Shelly. But house rules states leftovers are fair game. (reaches to pizza slices but hand gets zapped) Okay, you wanna play that game? We can play that game. (whistles) Yo King! Come over here and use Overheat on these vacuums!  
  
Male Pyroar: Seriously? I don’t think so. It seems a little…  
  
Raph: Just do it! They won’t let us have the leftovers!  
  
Male Pyroar: (sighs) Fine~... (enters kitchen) Overheat! (attacks the vacuums cleaners) There. Happy now?  
  
Raph: Yup!  
  
But suddenly, they begin to run out of the kitchen as a bunch of lasers are shooting at them.

Netta: Lasers?! Oh that's going too far! (takes out pokeball) Gira, come on out!

Girafarig: Girafarig!

Netta: Gira, use Psybeam to stop the lasers!

Girafarig: Psybeam! (destroys vacuums)

Netta: (turns to her brothers) Are you okay?

Raph: We're fine. Thanks, lil' sis.

Netta: No problem, big bro.

Leo: I can't believe Shelldon used lasers on us!

Mikey: So uncalled for!

Netta: I'll talk to Don about this. (walks off)

|Donnie's Lab|

Netta: DONATELLO!

Donnie: (jolts up) Huh?

Netta: Shelldon has nearly killed Raph, Leo and Mikey from the kitchen!

Donnie: Hmph. Seems like they were attempting to take my pizza slice.

Netta: This is going too far! I bet you program him to hurt anyone who dares take your stuff!

Donnie: I would never! How dare you accused me of something outrageous.

Netta: Maybe you should just shut off Shelldon for now. He's causing nothing but trouble with us.

Donnie: Shelldon is doing a fine job! No need for me to turn him off. Besides, I need to head off to bed. Goodnight!

Netta: Jeez... (leaves to head to her bedroom)

However, while Donnie and Emerald are sleeping soundly with the music blasting and S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. complimenting him, the other Turtles and Netta, along with their Pokemon are having trouble sleeping because of this.

|Main Area|  
  
Raph: I can’t take this anymore!  
  
Raichu: I know, raight? This is getting ridiculous!  
  
Tsareena: I can’t fall asleep with that music!  
  
Mikey: Agree. But Donnie is so dreamy and smart and cool! Wait, why did I just say that out loud?

Netta: Looks like it got imprinted in your mind.

Eevee: Guys! We need to do something about this. Clearly, Donnie made S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N because we keep teasing him a lot.  
  
Raichu: That must be it!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: That’s incorrect. I am program to serve all of you. But you should be more respectful towards Master Donatello. (flies away)  
  
Raichu: I can’t take this anymore! He’s making me go crazy! I just want some sleep!  
  
Vaporeon: (slaps Lemon with his tail) Calm yourself, Lemon! I know we’re getting fed up with Donatello’s antics.  
  
Netta: Damn straight we are. And we need to do something to make him taste his own medicine.  
  
Flareon: Like what? Reprogram him so he can be OUR best bud instead of being Donnie’s best bud?  
  
Leo: Oh~... We can do just that. If we reprogram Shelly, then he can our best bud. And we can get payback at Donnie for making us suffer like this.  
  
Flareon: Do any of you know how to reprogram a robot?!  
  
Leo: We can handle it. No worries.  
  
Flareon: I don’t have a good feeling about this.

The three Turtles and Netta enter Donnie’s Lab and begins reprogramming S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.  
  
Leo: Reprogramming is so easy! Nothing hard about this.  
  
Raichu: This will teach Donnie not to mess with us! Hope he likes it in the morning! (laughs mischievously)  
  
|Next Day|

Ryu Su: M-Morning, Splinter.

Splinter: Hm? Oh hey there. I was just too busy with this soup. (takes a sip) Which is cold! (throws it)

Ryu Su: (dodges) That wasn't nice.

Splinter: My apologies, Ryu!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N! I need some soup!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Soup? Oh I can give you soup, dude.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Is that…?  
  
Splinter: A flying microwave?!

Shelldon: Pretty sweet right?!

Ryu Su: That's... quite impressive. Who are you?

Shelldon: The name's Shelldon! Nice to meet you, dudette! Do you need anything?

Ryu Su: Hm... Maybe some eggs?

Shelldon: Eggs coming right up!

The microwave time travels from the past to present and gives it to Ryu.

Ryu Su: Time travel? How is that possible? (the eggs hatched) Hold on, these are dinosaur eggs! Not the kind of eggs I asked for!

Splinter: A time-traveling microwave?! I always wanted to have those!

Ryu Su: Eh?

Splinter: I always dreamed of becoming a time traveling detective. And now with my new time-traveling flying microwave as my partner, I can live out my dreams!

Ryu Su: Well I guess I can keep this as a pet... But how am I gonna explain this to my parents? Also, how do I keep it from growing?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: I got that cover, dudette! (retrieves a piece of meat) I was able to create this using science! Now he can stay like this forever!

Ryu Su: Um... Thank you?

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: No problem, dudette! (flies away)  
  
|Kitchen|  
  
Raichu: Guys, Donnie’s coming. Act naturally. (runs up to Leo’s shoulder as Donnie enters) Hey, Donnie. Had a good sleep?  
  
Donnie: Why yes I did. And it was wonderful. Why you ask?  
  
Raichu: Oh~ nothing. Just wanna ask. That’s all.  
  
Donnie: O...kay? So anyway, what are you having?  
  
Mikey: We’re having burritos!

Netta: Would you like some?  
  
Donnie: Burritos eh? Well I have a more refined taste. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, make me a flavorless juice please?  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Flavorless juice?! Boring~! Coming right up! (sprays Donnie with the blender containing the flavorless juice) What the?!  
  
The others begin to chuckle.

Donnie: What did you rapscallions done?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Did you have any to do with this?  
  
Everyone: We would never!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: They would never!  
  
Luxray: (yawns) What’s happening?  
  
Male Meowstic: Well~...  
  
Donnie: S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, I demand to have a wash immediately!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Sure thing, Donatello! (turns on faucet and sprays it at Donnie)  
  
Luxray: (laughing) Now that’s hilarious!  
  
Male Meowstic: Are you okay, Donnie?!  
  
The others continue laughing.  
  
Raichu: That was golden! (laughing)  
  
Raph: Shelly, play music please.  
  
He turns on the music and the others begins to jam to it.  
  
Donnie: Ugh, this is not my type of music at all!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Time to dance! (uses the vacuums to shoot lasers at Donnie’s feet)  
  
Donnie: This is not supposed to happen!  
  
Luxray: (laughing) Okay, Shelly! That was fun and all but you can stop now!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Oh no. I’m not stopping. The fun’s just begun.  
  
Raichu: Huh?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Shelly, stop! This is going too far!  
  
Tsareena: We need to stop him!  
  
They begin to attack the cleaners.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Hey! What did you do that for?!

Netta: Because you were going too far! We said we had our fun and told you to stop but you refused to do so.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Oh I’m sorry! I thought you guys are my bros!

Eevee: What do you mean by that?

Tsareena: Wait, do you intend to kill Donnie?!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Yup! Pretty much! And if you’re gonna stop me, then go right ahead! If you dare. (morphs the vacuum cleaners into a bigger version)  
  
Raichu: Guys, we have to get out of here! (runs to the main area with the others) This is getting crazy!

Ryu Su: Guys, what's happening?

Mikey: Stay back! We don't want you to get hurt!

Donnie: It seems someone had reprogram him to kill me!  
  
Raichu: Not true!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: There you are! Now that I have you here, I can destroy Donnie and I can be the fourth brother!  
  
Raph: Nobody replaces Donnie. We won’t let you destroy him.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: It seems you have forgotten something! I control the entire lair! And nobody’s gonna get in my way! (pins down Leo, Mikey, Raph, Netta, and Ryu Su to the walls)  
  
Donnie: Oh no.  
  
Raichu: You’re gonna pay for this! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!  
  
Eevee: Shadow Ball!  
  
Tsareena: Magical Leaf!  
  
Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: That won’t work on me, dudes and dudettes! (summons a forcefield to reflect the attacks back at them) Now to make sure you don’t attack me again! (creates a cage) That should keep you there.  
  
Luxray: Guys! (growling) Nobody does that to my family and friends! You’re gonna pay for this!  
  
Suddenly, Donnie gets strapped down to a table. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N then uses a chainsaw to cut Donnie in half.  
  
Donnie: If I were to perish, tell me the truth, brethren. You reprogram him. No hard feelings, I promise.  
  
Leo: Don’t fall for it~...  
  
Mikey: Alright fine. We did.  
  
Donnie: I knew it! Hard feelings MASSIVE HARD FEELINGS!

Netta: I thought you wouldn't have hard feelings!

Leo: He clearly lie to make us tell the truth!

Male Meowstic: Star, you have to save him!  
  
Raichu: You’re our only hope!  
  
Luxray: …  
  
Raichu: Don’t give us that silent treatment! You have to save Donnie!  
  
Luxray: I know that! (charges at S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N) Thunder~!  
  
Donnie: Star, don’t! If you use any attack, he’s just gonna create a forcefield!  
  
Luxray: Shut up! I know what I’m doing!  
  
Donnie: NO YOU DON’T! Why can’t you listen to me for once?! That’s the problem! You don’t listen to what I have to say! If we’re gonna be a team you have to cooperate with him instead being against me!  
  
Luxray: Wow. I never seen you this tense before. This is new and I love it! (starts glowing) Okay, Donnie. I’ll listen to you just this once. I promise.  
  
Raichu: Emerald, is this…?  
  
Male Meowstic: Mystical Evolution. Wonder what Star looks like in that form.  
  
Star transforms into her Mystic Form. In this form, the black fur changes color to a purple flame. The yellow lines and the star on her tail changes color to purple as well with the yellow lines spewing out purple flames from it. She wears a dark purple helmet with an opening for the flaming fur at the back and on top of the helmet. The helmet also have sun visors but it ends at the nose and mouth area. Star’s eyes changes color to lavender with the red underneath it turns to royal purple  
  
Raichu: Whoa~! She looks like some kind of superpower with a helmet on! Like a space cadet!  
  
Luxray: (sighs) Alright, Donnie. Tell me what I should do.  
  
Donnie: First, you need to cut this chainsaw before it cuts me in half! Use Thunder Fang!  
  
Luxray: You got it! (pounces at chainsaw) Thunder Fang~! (crunches chainsaw and breaks it) There you go.

Netta: Nice one, Star!

Eevee: Yeah!

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: What is this power, dude?! It’s, like, so powerful! Nothing I have ever calculated before!  
  
Luxray: Wha? You never heard of Mystical Evolution? We don’t know much either but it seems to be a temporary form we get. So just go along with it. Let me see what I can do with this form!  
  
Star presses her front paw on the straps. Causing it to release Donnie.  
  
Donnie: Incredible! Star, it seems you can cancel all technology. Use that for everyone else.  
  
Star nods and begins to cancel everything S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N used to hold the others prisoner.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: No! Stop! Why are you doing this?!  
  
Luxray: Now what?!  
  
Donnie: Hm… Well…  
  
Raph: I have an idea. Can we get more burritos?  
  
Luxray: What?!  
  
Raph: (whispers) This is part of the plan.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Sure. What didn’t you say so, bro?  
  
Just as the microwave fly to Raph, he grabs it and throws it at S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. Causing him to short circuit and everything falls down from the ceiling.

Raph: Glad that's over.

Leo: Yeah... Now then, Donnie. What do you have to say to us?

Donnie: You want me to apologize? But maybe you should apologize to me for doing all of this?!

Raichu: Jeez, we’re so sorry about this. We were fed up with S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N favoring you over us. And we kinda… snapped.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It was payback but it went too far.  
  
Tsareena: Yeah… We didn’t mean to harm you in any way.  
  
Luxray: Hope you guys learn your lesson!  
  
Raichu: We did. Bigtime.  
  
Luxray: And Donnie, I promise to try to listen to you. The key word is “try”. (changes back to normal) Got it?  
  
Donnie: You got it, Star.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: What happened in here?  
  
Splinter: My time-traveling flying microwave is destroyed! Who did this?! Was it all of you?!  
  
Everyone: We would never!  
  
Donnie: They would never. (chuckles nervously)

Splinter: I hope you can clean all of this up!

Everyone: Uh... (leaves the Lair quickly)

Splinter: Kids~! Come back here~! (chases after them)

Netta: Dad is really mad now!

Donnie: Let's just head to the surface and lose him there!

They quickly head to the surface and jump from rooftop to rooftop. Though Splinter and his Pokemon partners are right behind them.

Splinter: Don't think you can outrun me!


	46. Chapter 46

[Scene: Hidden City. Mystic Train Station. Underneath a normal train station is the Mystic Train Station. One of the businesses own by Big Mama, it's a train station that can take yokai to different parts of the Hidden City. It was busy as usual. Yokai coming in and out of the train. One of the passengers was a snow leopard yokai who was wearing a maid outfit and was carrying a rolling briefcase. She steps out of the train station.]

???: (thinking) So this is the New York Region of the Hidden City... Looks quite different from the Japan's Hidden City... However, I mustn't lose focus. I came here for one reason and one reason only: to find Hamato Yoshi. He must be in the surface somewhere and I will find him.

Using the staircase, it leads her to the normal train station above and walks out of the station.

???: (looks around) Tabun dareka ni hamatoyoshi no basho o oshiete moraubekidesu... {Translation: Maybe I should ask someone to tell me the location of Hamato Yoshi...}

The snow leopard yokai spots a group of other yokai heading straight. She decides to follow them to see where they're going. After awhile, she made it to the entrance of Run of a Mill. Though hesitant, the yokai heads inside.

Julia: Welcome to Run of the Mill! I've never seen your face before.

???: I have just arrived here. And I'm quite hungry after traveling for so long.

Julia: I see. Well I'll take you to your seat and I'll begin your order. Follow me. (walks off with the snow leopard yokai following behind her) By the way, what's your name?

???: My name is Azuris Selgado. I come from the Japan Region of the Hidden City.

Julia: The Japan Region? That's so cool! I always wanted to go there for vacation!

Azuris: It's a pretty nice place. I've seen many tourists coming to Japan for vacation.

Julia: Yeah... I really wanna go there someday. Anyways, here's your table. (Azuris sits down on the chair) And here's the menu. (gives her the menu) Someone will be here to serve you. (walks off)

Azuris: (looks at the menu) Hm... (thinking) After I get something to eat, I'll head out and search for Hamato Yoshi. He has to be here somewhere...

|Meanwhile|

Leo: Oh no! A dead end!

Splinter: You can't run from me! Now let's go back and have you guys clean up the mess you made!

Mikey: Can we do it after we get some pizza?! I'm getting hungry from all that running and chasing around!

Leo: Yeah me too. I'm getting hungry myself.

Raph: Same here!

Splinter: Hm... Alright. You go get some pizza. But I'll be staying right here in case you have any bright ideas of escape.

The group nods and head inside Run of the Mill.

Mikey: Pop is going to punish us when we get home! We need to escape!

Leo: How?! We can't let dad see us or we'll be in huger trouble.

Donnie: If only we can have the ability to make ourselves invisible.

Raph: Look, let's just sit down and order a pizza to go.

Everyone: Okay... (walks to their usual seat)

Netta: So we're getting the classic pepperoni pizza right?

Leo: Yeah... I'm up for the classic.

Raichu: Yup!

As they all sit down, Leo spots Azuris looking through the menu.

Leo: (whistles) She looks beautiful.

Donnie: Who?

Leo: Look over there. (points to Azuris) The one wearing the maid outfit.

Netta: Is she cosplaying as a maid? I've seen that online.

Ryu Su: Possibly. Should we uh...?

Netta: Totally!

|Outside|

Splinter: I hope they aren't planning on sneaking around me.

Alolan Ninetales: (chuckles) Well you know, they're just kids... You can't blame them. Remember, you were like that too.

Splinter: I know! (chuckles) I remember those times when I don't want to do things like cleaning and such. Gramps can be such a pain sometimes.

Leafeon: Speaking of Gramps, aren't you going to tell them about your past as Lou Jitsu? You know they still don't know about your past.

Splinter: I will tell them eventually! Not right now! Only when the time is right. 

Alolan Ninetales: And when will that time will come? Weeks? Months?

Splinter: It won't be long, Aurora! I just need to prepare myself just in case they start asking me questions. That's all. Nothing to wo-

Mikey: We're back with the pizza!

Raph: And we have someone who's gonna work with us!

Splinter: Eh?!

Azuris: Hello. You must be Splinter correct?

Splinter: (thinking) Oh no. It's Azuris! What is she doing here?! (talking) Uh why yes. I am Splinter. Very nice to meet you, uh... Name?

Azuris: Azuris Selgado. I had arrived from the Japan Region of the Hidden City in search of someone by the name Hamato Yoshi. Your children are kind enough to search for him in exchange of me becoming their personal maid. (bows) I will do any task you want me to do.

Donnie: Isn't this great, daddy-o?! With a maid we don't need to do all the chores.

Leo: No cleaning. No laundry. No nothing. We can laze around all day and all night.

Splinter: I see... But you still have some responsibilities even with a maid!

Netta: But dad~...

Splinter: No buts! Let's head back home!

After saying their goodbyes to Ryu Su, they all head back to the Lair. Once they arrive Azuris immediately starts cleaning the Lair. Throwing out the trash, dusting and mopping everything. All while they were amazed by her skills.

Raichu: She's a really good maid!

Midnight Lycanroc: I agree. She's perfect for the job!

Tsareena: With her around, our lives will be much more comfortable.

Eevee: More then Shelldon did!

Male Meowstic: You do know I'm standing right here. Right?

Later, after everyone ate pizza, they all head to their bedrooms to go to sleep. Except for Splinter and Azuris who are in the living room.

Azuris: (sitting down in a seiza position) Kon'nichiwa, yosshī-sama. (bows down to him) Nan'nen ni mo watatte mata aimashita. {Translation: Hello, Yoshi-sama. We have met again after all these years.}

Splinter: Kon'nichiwa, azurisu-san. Anata ga koko ni kuru to wa omotte imasendeshita! Nande koko ni iru no? Hamato ichizoku no ie de shigoto o shite iru to omoimashita! {Translation: Hello, Azuris-san. I didn't expect you to come here! Why are you even here anyways?! I thought you were doing your duties at the Hamato Clan household!}

Azuris: Tadashī. Setsumei sa sete kudasai. Hora, vu~itari-kun ga Shō-sama kara tegami o kuremashita. Kare wa watashi ga anata o sewanin to shite tsukaeru tame ni nyūyōku ni iku yō ni watashi ni itta. {Translation: Right. Let me explain. You see, Vitali-kun gave me a letter from Sho-sama. He told me to go to New York in order for me to serve you as a caretaker.}

Splinter: Gramps' soul was the one who told you to come here?! (Azuris nods) I see. I bet the reason Grandpa Sho even send you here was to force me to fulfill the destiny of the Hamato Clan!

Azuris: That is a possibility. But as his caretaker, I must do the duties and become your caretaker for now on.

Splinter: Seriously. This is _not_ what I want! I don't want to do the destiny thing! I'll never do it! But you shall stay here and be my maid. However, you should never mention any of this towards my children. I will tell them myself when the timing is right. Also, how did you know I'm Hamato Yoshi? I'm a mutant rat now so I thought...

Azuris: It was the scent. Even as a mutant rat I was able to recognize you through scent. So you can't fool me with this form.

Splinter: Darn it. I was really hoping you couldn't recognize me. But anyways, remember what I said about this whole conservation.

Azuris: Yes, Yoshi-sama.

Splinter: And don't call me that name! You can call me Splinter. And no "-sama" at the end. Just Splinter. Nothing more nothing less.

Azuris: Understand, Splinter. I will do my best to take care of the Lair.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we know that her name is Cassandra Jones, I will use her real name rather than Foot Recruit for now on

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. It was a sunny day with a few clouds slowly going about. At an apartment room, a figure is sleeping in their bedroom. Snoring away until they stop when someone is calling their name.]

???: Cassandra Jones, you better wake up! You got school and I made you breakfast!

Cassandra: (yawns as she gets out of bed) Coming~... (stretches her arms and legs) Man I'm tired...

_/My name is Cassandra Jones. My friends call me Casey or Cass for short. My parents send me here from Japan to live with my Aunt Angel while they're doing business back home. To many I'm just a typical teenager who goes to school, have friends to hang out with and such.\_

Angel: Morning, Cass. I made you your favorite. (puts down plate) Two stacks of blueberry pancakes with a side of two crispy bacon.

Cassandra: Thanks, Aunt Angel. (starts eating)

Angel: No problem, sugar. Now after you eat, you better get ready for school.

Cassandra: Understand...

Angel: And make sure you don't break anything like last week! I don't wanna hear about you causing trouble.

Cassandra: I won't. Promise.

After eating breakfast, Cassandra gets ready for school. She then heads out with Bulldog, her Granbull, to Griff High via riding the bicycle.

Granbull: Do we have to go?

Cassandra: We don't have much of a choice. Though I would love to spend my day sleeping, I don't wanna make Aunt Angel mad.

Granbull: True~...Knowing her she would destroy us!

Cassandra: Pretty much. (spots Bernetta and Tanesa) Yo~! Bera and Nesa!

Together: Huh? (turns around)

Bernetta: Morning, Casey!

Tanesa: Riding your bike again I see.

Cassandra: Well you know... Need to hurry up before I'm late.

Bernetta: I see... Can we ride it with you? Pretty please~?

Cassandra: No!

Bernetta: Mmh~! I love it when you say no to me!

Tanesa: Oh right. You're a masochist... I keep forgetting.

Bernetta: Don't worry about it, honeycube! (chuckles happily)

Tanesa: Anyways, last one to get to school will have to get us some soda! (runs off)

Cassandra: You can't outrun a bike! (chases after her)

Bernetta: Wait for me, hon! (runs after them)

[Scene: Lair. Kitchen. Azuris is making breakfast for the Hamato family.]

Netta: Mm~... Something smells really good...

Azuris: Good morning, Antoinetta. Breakfast is almost ready.

Leo: Almost ready?! I'm so hungry right now!

Azuris: Please be patient, Leonardo.

Mikey: You know you don't have to call us by full names right?

Azuris: As a maid I must be formal towards my masters and mistresses.

Donnie: Well it really does feel like we're living in a wealthy lifestyle. A maid doing everything for us while we just relax and have fun.

Raph: Ms. Selgado, do you need help setting things up?! [Donnie: And he's ignoring me...]

Azuris: Why yes. Thank you. I just need you to take out the plates, forks and knives.

Raph: You got it! Come on, guys! Let's help her out!

Everyone: Right! (starts setting out the table)

Azuris: You didn't have to do this for me though...

Mikey: Don't worry about it. This is your first day so we wanna be generous.

Azuris: I see... Well thank you anyways. I do appreciate your help.

Everyone: You're welcome!

[Scene: Afternoon. Girl's bathroom. After making sure nobody is here, Cassandra heads to one of the bathroom stalls. She then takes out a purple crystal which starts to glow purple.]

Cassandra: Sensei, why are you calling me this time of day?

Foot Lieutenant: Sorry about this, Foot Recruit. But I want to tell you something.

Cassandra: Make it quick.

Foot Lieutenant: You see, we have a special mission for you and the other Recruits tonight. Meet us at the Foot Shack so we can get started with the mission.

Cassandra: A special mission eh? Interesting. Well alright. We'll be there tonight, Sensei. But next time, DON'T CALL ME DURING SCHOOL HOURS!

Foot Lieutenant: Uh... Yeah I'll keep that in mind. Again I'm sorry for this. (hangs up)

Cassandra: Jeez... Well at least I'm going on a special mission. So that's good to hear...

[Scene: Night. Lair. The Turtles and Netta are looking at a commercial of Lou Jitsu’s Hot Soup: The Game.]  
  
Jolteon: Awesome~! We have to get it!  
  
Mikey: Let’s check the internet! (as he’s searching) Ah-ha! Found it! Montes Auction House! (presses buy) Oh~ baby! We have become proud owners of a vintage, mint-conditioned Hot Soup: (raises arms up) The Game!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: But there’s one problem.  
  
Raph: It’s an auction house! How are we gonna get in with this whole situation?  
  
Mikey: Not to worry. ‘Cause I’m gonna get it. All by myself.  
  
Raph: By yourself?! Have you lost your ooze-twisted mind?!  
  
Mikey: I’m not a baby, Raph. I have the squills, the moves, and the (throws smoke bomb down) ninja realness! I’m ready!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Oh sure you are… In 7 to 8 years! For now, this is too dangerous for someone like you to go by yourself.  
  
Leo: I’ll say we should let him. After all, you and Raph went on your own when Raph was at Mikey’s age.

Netta: I remember that time!

Raph: That’s because at that time, I was two years older than him!

Raichu: That isn’t correct at all!  
  
Leo: I think he needs work on his math.

Netta: Agree...

Raph: Donnie, can you make them change their minds?!  
  
Donnie: Huh? Well whatever Leo says is correct.  
  
Mikey: (hugs Donnie) Thanks for believing in me, Donnie. (gets patted by Donnie’s machine; hugs Leo) I love you, Leo and as for you, Raph. (pokes him) You get last game! Mikey out.  
  
Leo and Lemon chuckles happily.  
  
Raph: Mikey, you forgot your…! (groans in annoyance)

Azuris: Do you want me to give him that?

Raph: Yeah... Please take this to him.

Azuris: Understood. But first, I need to change into a more appropriate attire before I head out.

|Hidden City|  
|Mystical Hidden Times Building|  
  
Secretary (on speaking moniter): Mr. Gopher, Veneranda has arrived in your office.  
  
Mr. Gopher: Send her in, Karen.  
  
Karen: Yes, sir. (hangs up)  
  
Veneranda enters the office.  
  
Veneranda: (salutes) Veneranda Bertucci, reporting for duty, Mr. G!  
  
Mr. Gopher: So glad you came as fast as possible, Ms. Bertucci.  
  
Veneranda: What do you need me to do?! Do an interview? Investigate something?! Or maybe… (takes out a hot chocolate pouch) do you want me to make you some delicious hot chocolate?!  
  
Mr. Gopher: Nothing like that. You see, I have order a Heavy Ball from Montes Auction House.  
  
Veneranda: Heavy Ball? You mean the one that is gray on the top half with blue bulges on it?  
  
Mr. Gopher: That’s correct! I need you to go to Montes Auction House and get me the Heavy Ball. Here’s my receipt in case they need to see it.  
  
Veneranda: Okay, Mr. G! I shall get that Heavy Ball from the auction house and come back as soon as possible! You can totally count on me! (runs off)

|Meanwhile|  
  
Jolteon: This is so exciting! Our first solo mission! Can’t you believe it?!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! But remember, we’re here to get the game. So stay focus on that.  
  
Jolteon: Right! Focus on the game. Focus on the game… I totally get it. (spots Montes Auction House) Found the place, Mikester!  
  
Mikey: Now let’s get inside!  
  
Jolteon: (nods) Right!  
  
The two went inside via skylight. After that, the scene changes to the Foot Clan who are on top of the building across Montes Auction House.  
  
Granbull: So this is it eh?

Lucario: Why did you bring us here?

Lickitung: I wanna know that too!

Houndour: Calm down. You all did a great job on your progresses.

Houndoom: So we decided to put you three to the test. In order to pass, you three must do this mission as a team.

Trio: A team?

Houndour: That's right! A team! You all did great individually! So we wanna see how you can complete a mission as a team.

Tanesa: That's easy! We've been friends since elementary school! We can take on any mission as a team!

Bernetta: Yes sirree! When we're together nobody can't stop us! We're like peas in a pod!

Cassandra: We're gonna crush everything!

Foot Brute: No, no. No crushing.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Your mission is to retrieve a mysterious artifact that belongs to the one name Lou Jitsu.  
  
Foot Brute: Who is our favorite actor of all time!  
  
Houndoom: I absolutely love his movies! It’s amazing!

Houndour: Our favorite is Punch Chowder

Tanesa: That's it? We just need to get an artifact from Lou Jitsu?

Foot Lieutenant: Yup.

Cassandra: Then I shall learn more about this. Senseis, we will not fail! We will succeed in this mission and will be promoted of being official members of the Foot! You will not be disappointed!

Tanesa: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get in there!

Bernetta: Right! Let's get going!

Everyone: (leaps) FOOT CLAN~!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Houndour: Well someone had drink their coffee this morning.  
  
|Veneranda|  
  
Veneranda: This must be Montes Auction House. (tries to open the door) Huh? Looks like it’s closed for tonight.  
  
Shaymin (Garcia): Then what should we do now, Veneranda?!  
  
Veneranda: Not to worry, Garcia! I have a plan! (takes out a star chip from her purse) Star chip, I wish to open a portal inside the auction house!  
  
The star chip floats to the doors and opens a star-shaped portal to a room full of items. She enters it but before it could close, a mysterious figure enters it as well.  
  
Veneranda: We’re in. (looks around) It looks rather dark and spooky… I hope we don’t get jumpscared by a monster.  
  
Shaymin: And there’s a lot of stuff in here! Where are we gonna find a Heavy Ball among this mess?!  
  
Veneranda: (takes out Pokeball) Granite, come on out!  
  
Rockruff (has a heart-shaped mark around her right eye): Rockruff!  
  
Veneranda: Granite, I need you to sniff out that Heavy Ball please!  
  
Rockruff: Sure thing, Randa! (starts sniffing) Follow me! (continues sniffing)  
  
Veneranda follows Granite to a room full of armor.  
  
Veneranda: This must be the armor room. There’s so many of them. I wonder if the Heavy Ball is in this room. (hears something) Huh? (looks ups and shrieks)  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Mikey: (groans)  
  
Jolteon: We need to work on your landing.  
  
Veneranda: Uh… Hello?  
  
Mikey: (gasps) Omigosh! (stands up) I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were there! So sorry about that! (helps her get up) Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!  
  
Veneranda: Calm down… I’m alright. Don’t worry about it. (chuckles and pets his head)

Mikey: Veneranda?! What are you doing here?!

Veneranda: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Mikey: Uh... Well~ we came here to get Hot Soup: The Game.

Jolteon: In fact, this is gonna be our first solo mission.

Veneranda: I see.. That's so cool! Raph allowed you to go?

Mikey: Not exactly... Leo and Donnie let me go. You know how Raph is... He can be overprotective of me... Just because I'm one of the younger ones along with Netta.

Veneranda: So you went here to prove to him that you're capable of doing solo missions? (Mikey nods) I see... Now as for me, I came here because my boss wants me to get the Heavy Ball for him.

Mikey: Your boss?

Veneranda: Yeah... His name is Mr. G. He may be stern but he's really nice.

Mikey: Oh.

Cassandra: You two! (they turn around) What are you doing here?!  
  
Mikey: I’m… a customer. And we’re here to get the Lou Jitsu video game.  
  
Veneranda: And for the Heavy Ball.  
  
Foot Recruit: Lou (narrows her eyes) Jitsu?  
  
Jolteon: Are you narrowing your eyes because you LIKE Lou Jitsu?  
  
Cassandra: Lou Jitsu~! Yes I do. Punch Chowder is my favorite movie of all time.

Tanesa: Uh... Same here. Punch Chowder is a pretty good Lou Jitsu movie.

Bernetta: Aw~! You two are adorbs! I could come over there and pinch those cute little cheeks of yours!

Veneranda: Why thank you. Also no thanks for the pinching cheeks part.

Mikey: Yeah... Well if you- (notices his receipt got swiped) What the?!  
  
Foot Recruit: We shall return. Stay here and don’t do anything! Granbull, stay here with them and make sure they don’t do anything stupid.  
  
Granbull: (nods) Sure thing. (thinking) It seems they’re here for the artifact as well. I shall keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t try anything funny.

|Cassandra|

Tanesa: I didn't expect more people to show up.

Bernetta: We should call the Senseis about this. They need to know lickity-split!

Cassandra uses the purple crystal to call Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute.

Foot Lieutenant: Something wrong, Recruit #1?

Cassandra: We have two other people here. One of them has an orange mask and is looking for the artifact.

Foot Brute: That must be one of those pesky Turtles! We should-

Foot Lieutenant: No no no. You know the rules. They must do this by themselves.

Cassandra hangs up.

Tanesa: So he's here for the artifact as well...

Bernetta: You mean that game? Could that be the artifact belonging to Lou Jitsu?

Tanesa: Well he did say it was a Lou Jitsu video game... So~ I think that's the one our Senseis was talking about.

Cassandra: Then it's settle! We shall attack them and then take that video game with us! Our Senseis would be please after we complete this mission ourselves.

Together: Right!

|Meanwhile|

Jolteon: (juggling the Love Ball) What’s wrong with that?! It’s not like we’re gonna break anything!  
  
Granbull: That’s the Love Ball! When did you get that?!  
  
Jolteon: It was in the box over there. It has full of different things. And this was in it.  
  
Granbull: Don’t you know you could break that thing?! Now put it down before you break it!  
  
Jolteon: Jeez, what’s your problem? I’m not gonna break it. And besides, who made you the boss?  
  
Granbull: Why you…! (pounces at Sparky)  
  
Jolteon: (dodges while juggling the Love Ball) Miss me, dude! (raspberries)  
  
Granbull: Now you’re gonna get it!  
  
Jolteon: Mikey, catch! (throws Love Ball at Mikey before running away from Granbull) Come and get me, loser!  
  
Granbull: Don’t call me a loser! (pounces but missed) Hold still, you little twerp!  
  
Shaymin: Um…  
  
Veneranda: Sparky, Granbull, stop! You’re gonna break something!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! You need to stop before you break everything! And I’m not gonna pay for the damages. (shakes his head) Nope, not at all. (looks at Love Ball) I wonder if something is inside this ball. Better be safe than sorry. (throws Love Ball)  
  
The Love Ball opens and Rockruff appears from it. This Rockruff has musical notes all over its fur.  
  
Rockruff: Another Rockruff?! And it has musical notes on it!  
  
Rockruff 2: Huh? Where am I? (yawns)

Foot Recruit returns with a spear. She kicks Mikey from behind.  
  
Mikey: (pops his head out while his arms and legs are inside) Hey! What’s the big idea?!  
  
Foot Recruit: An enemy of the Foot-clan must perish! You will not claim the artifact!

Veneranda: Artifact? What are you talking about?

Tanesa: We're talking about the game! We're getting it and you're not!

Mikey: Wha?! I had the receipt! So that game belongs to me!

Jolteon: Yeah! You can't take something that isn't yours!

Bernetta: Oh really? (takes out whip) Well maybe we could compromise. Take this! (attacks Mikey)

Though he dodges the attack, the whip was able to slash Mikey's leg.

Mikey: (grunts in pain) That hurts...

Bernetta: It does doesn't it? But don't worry about the pain. Another slash from my whip and ya'll be feeling good. (chuckles happily)

Mikey: Eh? Um, she's giving me the creeps with those eyes.

Tanesa: Recruit #3 is a sadist. She loves giving people pain. It's her thing.

Mikey: A sadist?!

Bernetta: Yup! So don't worry about that. I'll make you feel a lot better! (attacks Mikey)

Mikey dodges the attack.

Veneranda: Please stop! We don't have to fight each other!

Cassandra: We have to! Anyone who's the enemy of the Foot Clan shall be perished!

But before Cassandra can attack Veneranda, Azuris blocks with her spear.

Mikey: Azuris?

Azuris: Hello, Michelangelo. (takes out Kusari-fundo) Raphael had send me here because you forgotten your kusari-fundo. (gives him the kusari-fundo)

Mikey: (holds it in his mouth) Thanks! Now we're even! Three on three, baby!

Cassandra: Who are you?!

Azuris: Just a maid. (battle stance) You shall not harm them.

Tanesa: Oh yeah?! Make us!

Azuris uses her yari spear to summon a wall of ice. They then run off.

Cassandra: They’re getting away! Bulldog, use Flamethrower!

Granbull: Flamethrower~! (melts ice)

The Foot Recruits begin chasing after the group. Attacking them while they dodge their attacks.

Jolteon: What's the plan?!

Mikey: Uh... Rockruff, could you help me out on this one?  
  
Rockruff: Me? But I haven’t fought for a long time. I’m too weak.  
  
Mikey: Don’t say that. I know you can do it. Trust me. Even the weakest can become the strongest if they keep trying and never gave up. So what do you say?  
  
Rockruff: I guess… I guess I can try…  
  
Mikey: That’s the spirit! Now then, let’s see what you can do!  
  
Rockruff: Right!  
  
Cassandra: Ha! You’ll never defeat me. (starts attacking Mikey)  
  
Mikey: (dodging attacks) Rockruff, use Tackle on her!  
  
Rockruff: Tackle!

Lucario: Bone Rush. (throws Rockruff to Mikey)

Tanesa: Nice one, Cario. 

Mikey: Ow…  
  
Rockruff: Are you okay?  
  
Mikey: I’m fine… (spots something) There it is! The game I was looking for! Finally! My mission is complete. I can grab this, grab Sparky and King, and get outta here.  
  
Bernetta: Not so fast. I’ll be grabbing that from you. (pounces at Mikey)

Mikey: (grabs video game and dodges) Hey, I saw this fair and square! So it’s mine! (runs off)  
  
Jolteon: Wait for me, Mikey! (panting) So much… running…  
  
The three headed to the exit door. However, it was locked.  
  
Rockruff: Now what?! The door’s locked!  
  
Mikey: Uh…

Tanesa: You have nowhere else to run now. (throws kunais)  
  
Mikey: (shrieks and dodges) Uh… (looks at window) I know what to do!  
  
He climbs to the window but Foot Recruit grabs his legs.  
  
Mikey: Let go of me! (hears his phone ringing and picks up) Hello?  
  
Raph: Hey buddy. I just wanna check on you to see if everything’s fine. Everything’s fine right?  
  
Mikey: Yes Raph. Everything is under control! Don’t worry!  
  
Jolteon: Let go of him! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Raph: What was that?  
  
Mikey: That was Sparky. Anyways, everything is fine! So I’ll call you later! Bye! (hangs up)  
  
Raph: My overprotective brother instincts are kicking in. Donnie, could you hacked into that auction house system?  
  
Donnie: Oh sure~... Let me hack into the entire New York system through my hack app. You think I’m being sarcastic but I’m not.  
  
They look at the monitor to see Mikey, Sparky and Rockruff walking around. They then see Veneranda and Azuris with them.

Raph: Randa?! What is she doing here?!

They then see them dodging Foot Recruit’s attacks.  
  
Raph: Mikey’s in danger! Let’s go save him!  
  
|Michelangelo|  
  
Veneranda: Mikey, catch! (grabs and throws umbrella)  
  
Mikey: (catches umbrella) Thanks!

Lickitung: Lick!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt! You aren't gonna be licking anyone tonight.

Lickitung: Ow...

Granbull: (growling) We aren’t finished yet, you little pipsqueak! (pounces at Sparky) Now that I got you, I shall destroy you. (starts using Ice Fang) Hope you like the cold.  
  
Mikey: Sparky! (blocks)  
  
Veneranda: Let him go, Granbull! Garcia, Energy Ball!  
  
Shaymin: Energy Ball!  
  
Granbull: (grunts and growls) I won’t be defeated by a pipsqueak! (charges at Garcia and Veneranda)  
  
Jolteon: (stands up and runs after Granbull) Don’t you dare~! (starts glowing) Thunder Fang!  
  
Granbull: (screams in pain) What the?!  
  
Jolteon: (Mystic Form) I won’t let you hurt them!  
  
In this form, the white spiky ruff changes color to orange. The spiky fringe around the tail changes to an orange hue along with the tips of his ears and paws. A pair of burnt orange goggles appears on his head along with an apricot-colored scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes changes color to international orange with amber lightning bolt-shaped pupils.  
  
Cassandra: What? Mystic Evolution? That’s the one I always wanted to obtain. You! How did you get your Pokemon to unlock it?! I need to know!

Mikey: Me?! I have no idea! It just… happens. Look, I don’t know much about Mystic Evolution. Not even my brothers can figure that out.  
  
Cassandra: I see. I shall tell you since I have studied about this evolution. Mystic Evolution is an evolution that gives Pokemon extra strength. It’s one of the many evolutions that a Pokemon can get. The main source of Mystic Evolution is the weapons.  
  
Mikey: The weapons?! So you mean the magical ones?!  
  
Tanesa: Correct. Now let’s resume our battle.  
  
Jolteon: Right! Let’s try this one for size! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Granbull: (screams in pain)  
  
Shaymin: Don’t you think that’s a bit too much?  
  
Jolteon: No worries. We do stuff like this all the time.  
  
Shaymin: Really?! But Granbull’s huge compared to us!  
  
Jolteon: Size doesn’t matter in a fight. You have to rely on skills alone. You can’t worry about your opponent’s size. You gotta worry about what trick you have up your sleeves. That’s what matters most.  
  
Shaymin: I see… I guess you’re right about that. I may be small but (starts glowing) I’m just as mighty as any Pokemon who’s bigger and stronger than me! (transforms into Mystic Form)  
  
In this form, the Gracidea flower changes color to icy blue with the leaves becomes longer along with icy blue streaks appearing on it. The white fur now has pink heart marks on it and the green grass-like fur now has light pink highlights all over it. Her eyes changes color to tea rose with star-shaped pupils.

Granbull: (fainted)  
  
Cassandra: (sighs) Granbull, return.  
  
As she continues to attack Mikey, he uses the umbrella to grab the game from her and they go back and forth. Mikey bumps into an ice cream kitty statue. He caught it and put it back.  
  
Mikey: Aw~! So cute!  
  
Jolteon: I would love to have that in your room! It’s too adorable!  
  
Cassandra threw ninja stars at Mikey. They ducked but the ice cream kitty statue was broken in pieces.  
  
Mikey: You monster!  
  
Jolteon: Now you’re gonna pay for that! Pin Missile!

Lickitung: Protect.

Lucario: Bone Rush!

Azuris: (blocks) That won't work. (shoots out icicles from the spear)

They dodged their attacks.  
  
Tanesa: Just give up. You three won’t stand a chance against us! (charges at them)  
  
Mikey uses the umbrella to block the attack.  
  
Jolteon: Huh? A beach ball and a cloth. (gasps) I know! (grabs beach ball and cloth) Wonder what I can do. Thunderbolt~!  
  
The beach ball and cloth combined to create a bouncing cloth.  
  
Jolteon: Awesome! I can combine anything! Yo Mikester, use this! (throws cloth ball at Mikey)  
  
Mikey: (catches it) Thanks! (throws it at Cassandra, Tanesa, and Bernetta) Take this! (kicks ball which causes the Foot Recruits to be trapped in harp strings)

Tanesa: Did we just... lost?

Bernetta: That felt good~... Let's do that again!

Rockruff with the musical notes takes the game from her hand and gives it to Mikey.  
  
Mikey: Thanks. Mission complete! I got the game! Now to- (gets attacked by the door) Narf!  
  
Raph: We’ve come to save you buddy!  
  
Mikey: (muffles) Raph~...  
  
Raichu: Uh-oh. Sorry about that, Mikey.  
  
The Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant calls the Foot Recruit but they saw the Turtles.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: It’s them!  
  
Foot Brute: It’s an ambush! (leaves)

Back to the Turtles, Azuris helps Mikey stand up.

Mikey: Raph, why are you here?! I was literally gonna leave! What point of “by myself” don’t you get?!  
  
Raph: Listen, little man.  
  
Jolteon: What did you just say?!  
  
Raph: I mean, big man! I just wanna say… I’m sorry for coming here but I thought you need our help and…  
  
Leo: We get it! We apologize. Now come on. We have a game to play so~... Vamanos, hermanos!

Veneranda: Um guys...

They attacked the three but they easily defeats the Turtles, Netta, Veneranda and Azuris.

Veneranda: Oh no! (tries to grab the game but didn’t in time) Give that game back! They find it fair and square!

Tanesa: (laughing) Sorry but I need this for our test. Now to- (screams as Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant crashes to the wall)

Foot Brute: Recruits, we came to save you!

Bernetta: Save us? Save us?!

Tanesa: We were doing just fine!

Cassandra: (growls) Senseis, I was literally gonna leave! What point of “by myself” don’t you understand?!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! See?! She gets me!  
  
Foot Brute: This is none of your business, pipsqueak!  
  
Raph: Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!  
  
Veneranda: Let’s not fight you two. It’s not worth it at all.  
  
Foot Brute: You stay out of this, brat!  
  
Raph: Hey! Don’t call her a brat, toe-head!  
  
Foot Brute: Who are you calling toe-head?!  
  
Raph: You are! (pounces and starts fighting Foot Brute)  
  
Foot Lieutenant picks up the game.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: This isn’t the artifact we need.

Tanesa: Wait what?! That's not the artifact?!

Cassandra: But this was the only Lou Jitsu thing here.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: This mission (tosses game) is a failure. We should’ve have Jocelyn do this instead of you. (summons portal) Come on. You need more training.

Bernetta: Training as punishment?! Oh I love that! (chuckles happily)

Cassandra: I will not fail next time, Sensei! I shall train hard to be part of the Foot Clan!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Yes yes, I know you will.  
  
The two enter the portal and it closes.  
  
Rockruff: (picks up game) Here you go, Mikey!  
  
Mikey: (grabs it) Thanks. And booyah! I got Hot Soup: The Game! Mission accomplish!  
  
Jolteon and Rockruff: (cheering)  
  
Mikey: (looks at Love Ball) You know, Musa. You wanna come with me?  
  
Rockruff: Musa?  
  
Mikey: That will be your new name. For now on, you’ll be call Musa because of your musical notes.  
  
Jolteon: And it’ll be fun with you around! So you wanna come with us?!  
  
Rockruff: Well~, yes! I wanna come with you!  
  
Mikey: Perfect! I have a new Pokemon and I got the game! I’m so lucky!  
  
Veneranda: Yeah you are! (chuckles)


	48. Chapter 48

The scene switches to the Lair where Mikey installs the game on a console call “PIXEL 2”.  
  
Veneranda: Is Raph going to be okay, Faith?  
  
Faith: Well seeing that he had fought for a long period of time, this will take months for him to full recover. Specifically 3 to 4 months at most. If anything happens, just call me and I’ll run here. I’ll also check him twice a week to see how he’s doing so far.  
  
Veneranda: Okay. Don’t worry, Raph. We’ll take good care of you while you recover. I promise.  
  
Mikey turns on the console but sees that the game is not the style they were hoping for.  
  
Jolteon: What?! This isn’t what we imagine!  
  
Flareon: It’s a total rip-off.  
  
Splinter: Is that Hot Soup: The Game?! Oh let me play it! (grabs controller) I will reach to the boss level! Watch me!  
  
Leafeon: Well~, at least he likes it.  
  
Jolteon: Right…

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Tanesa: I can't believe we failed the mission!

Cassandra: It was those Turtles' fault! They made a fool out of us!

Bernetta: So what are we gonna do? Punish them?

Cassandra: Yes. I want my revenge.

Tanesa: Revenge eh? How are we gonna get our revenge without our Senseis knowing about it?

Cassandra: That's gonna be tricky. Well next time when we meet them again, I shall destroy them!

Kamala: Excuse me. (they turn around) Less talking more training! You three weren't able to complete the mission.

Bernetta: It wasn't our fault, Ms. Kamala! It was those cute lil' Turtles who made us fail!

Kamala: I don't want to hear your excuses. Now get to training.

Trio: Hai! (starts training)

Kamala: Hm... (walks away; thinking) I should talk with Lieutenant and Brute.

|Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute|

They were looking at the dark armor.

Kamala: Lieutenant, Brute, I wanna have a talk.

Foot Lieutenant: Yes?

Kamala: I wanna ask. Why do you want to have an artifact belonging to Lou Jitsu? And don't say because you're big fans.

Foot Lieutenant: Um...

Kamala: We're supposed to be looking for the dark armor pieces. Not to get an artifact from a movie actor!

Foot Brute: Sorry... But we _are_ focusing on the pieces!

Kamala: Clearly not! (groans) If this keeps up, we'll never resurrect Shredder.

Foot Lieutenant: We will. We just need to keep looking. Those pieces have to be somewhere in this city.

Kamala: Right... So that's why you can't be fanboying of an actor. We have more important things to do. So please focus to the task on-hand.

Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute: Yes Kamala!

[Scene: Next Day. Hidden City. Mystic Hidden Times Building.]

Ronalee: I see... Aw~, poor Raph. He got all beaten up and now has to stay in bed for months.

Veneranda: Specifically 3-4 months. (sighs) I was thinking of making some soup for him after work. What do you think?

Ronalee: Soup sounds delicious! I would definitely make some soup if one of my best friends were hurt and had to stay in bed for months!

Veneranda: Maybe some chicken noodle soup. The classic.

Ronalee: Totally agree. Chicken noodle soup is the answer to all sickness.

Veneranda: Then it's settle. I'll go shopping for some ingredients and then make it for Raph.

Ronalee: He's gonna love it, girl! Trust me. It will definitely work. And who knows. Maybe you two would become a couple.

Veneranda: (blushes) C-C-C-Couple?!

Ronalee: Yeah a couple! You two are cute together!

Veneranda: I-I-I don't know...

Ronalee: Girl, listen. You two are adorable as a couple. It will happen one day. I bet 20 bucks on it!

Veneranda: (chuckles) Okay, Rona. You got yourself a deal. Though it's gonna take some time.

Ronalee: Oh I can wait. So while you're trying to get your prince charming, I'm gonna look for mine. Good luck! (runs off)

Veneranda: Jeez... (chuckles) Well I better get this work done and head to the marketplace to start getting some ingredients.

[Scene: Lair. Raph's Bedroom.]

Raph groans due to the pain that he had received from his fight with Foot Brute.

Midnight Lycanroc: I know it hurts... But maybe you should've fight Foot Brute...

Raph: Yeah... I was so mad that he called Mikey pipsqueak and Randa a brat. Like who does that?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Well at least you'll just have to be for the next 3 or 4 months.

Raph: Raph can't wait that long! (grunts in pain)

Midnight Lycanroc: Keep moving your body and it's gonna take longer to heal!

Raph: Okay... (sighs)

[Scene: Streets. Leo and Mikey, both wearing their hoodies, are skateboarding through the streets of New York.]

Mikey: I can't believe that game was a rip-off! I thought it was gonna be a cool 3D game. But that game was just all pixels. I should've let those girls have it.

Leo: Relax, Miguel. We all didn't know it was gonna be a punch of pixels. We can always find another Lou Jitsu video game. There's bound to be one in your taste.

Mikey: Are you sure about it?

Leo: Yes, Miguel. Would I ever lie to you?

Mikey: Not really...

Leo: Then it's true... We can always look online and check for any other Lou Jitsu video games.

Mikey: I hope so. I really wanna play a Lou Jitsu video game so badly!

Leo: Me too, little bro! Me too!

Mikey: Yeah... You know, will we meet those three ninjas again?

Leo: I don't know. There's a possibility for it. Why you ask? You have a crush on one of them?

Mikey: What?! No! I don't have a crush on anybody! Romantically that is. Celebrities crushes don't count as crushes!

Leo: I know that! It's just that one day we're gonna find that special someone and live happily ever after.

Mikey: And give dad some grandkids right?!

Leo: Absolutely. But that's not gonna happen until much later in life.

Mikey: Agree. (hears his stomach growling) I'm getting hungry! You wanna get some pizza real quick?!

Leo: Sure thing! Last one to get to the nearest pizzeria will have to pay! (skates ahead)

Mikey: You're not gonna beat me, Leon! (skates after him) Don't think of using your dirty tricks on me!


	49. Chapter 49

[Scene: Afternoon. Hidden City. Marketplace. The marketplace is packed as usual. Yokai coming in and out. Looking and buying some food. Veneranda was walking through the marketplace.]

Veneranda: I'll need carrots, egg noodles, chicken, thyme herbs, celery, yellow onion, garlic cloves, and some lemon juice. (browses through the marketplace) Then I can go home and make that soup for Raph. He's gonna love it!

She begins grabbing the ingredients on her list. But during it, she heard a commotion as a weasel yokai was running to her direction. Carrying a bag full of apples as someone is screaming "THIEF!". So Veneranda jumps into action. Punching the yokai in the face and grabbing the apples from his hands.

Shaymin: That's what you get for stealing something that isn't yours!

Veneranda: (walks to the shopkeeper) Here you go, sir. (gives the bag to him)

Shopkeeper: Thank you, ma'am. That was very kind of you to stop that weasel.

Veneranda: Helping others is what I do best. It's no problem.

Shopkeeper: Well if you want, (grabs apple from stand) I'll let you have this fresh apple for free.

Veneranda: I don't know...

Shopkeeper: Please take it! (gives her the apple) You deserve it.

Veneranda: Well okay. Thank you! (begins walking away)

Shopkeeper: You're welcome, ma'am! Enjoy your day!

Veneranda: I will! (chuckles happily) Well that was one good deed I did today. Now to resume my shopping.

Shaymin: Right. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: Lair. Raph's Bedroom.]

Splinter: How are you feeling, red?

Raph: Still sore...

Splinter: I can see that. Don't worry. Good thing I have some ointment for soreness. Lief, use Cut on those bandages.

Raph: Wait what?!

Leafeon: Cut! (cuts away the bandages) There you go.

Raph: You could've warn me before you try to cut me alive!

Splinter: Sorry. (chuckles) I just wanna do something surprising. Now with that out of the way I'll be applying the ointment for those muscle sores. Now it's gonna sting a bit but you'll be feeling a lot better.

Raph: Okay.

Splinter: Also you can't scratch any part of your body that has the ointment on.

Raph: No scratching?! That's gonna be tough!

Splinter: You'll be fine. Trust me.

Raph: Okay...

[Scene: Donnie's Lab.]

Donnie: Since Shelldon has some flaws, we need to come up with another one. Shelldon 2.0. Emerald, any ideas? Come on. I know you have some.

Male Meowstic: Well I have a few. Like for one, maybe instead of having Shelldon be a personal assistant, how about turn him into one of your Battleshells?

Donnie: A battleshell Shelldon?! That's brilliant! All I need is to get more materials for the main body. Then I can modified the A.I system that I had implanted inside the old one and transfer it to the new one.

Male Meowstic: You should make a sketch of it before we even get started.

Donnie: I know that! I'm not _that_ stupid to build it right away! Besides, we just need more material for the body.

Male Meowstic: Also some wires as well. And don't forget what features you're gonna install it.

Espeon: And what about the updates?

Donnie: I would never forget about the updates. It could be like a yearly update.

Male Meowstic: Yearly? Well alright. So what features are gonna install?

Donnie: Hm... I need time to think after I draw the layout.

Male Meowstic: Right...

[Scene: Hidden City. Baron Draxum's Fortress. Lab.]

Lola: So why did you call us here for?

Baron Draxum: To think of a plan of destroying those Turtles. They're in the way of my goal of turning every human in this planet into yokai and reclaiming the surface for the Yokaikind.

Lola: Oh~ that.

Baron Draxum: Don't act so surprised! This is supposed to be taken seriously! After all, if we don't reclaim the surface, our kind will be in great danger. So any ideas for this? (Sandro raises his hand) Go ahead, Sandro.

Sandro: Right. (stands up) I was thinking. Maybe we should set a trap for the Turtles. So when they show up, we can lure them into said trap and have them stay here forever.

Baron Draxum: A trap eh? That sounds like a good idea. But where could we put the trap in?

Poco: I may have a suggestion.

Baron Draxum: I'm listening...

Poco: We can head to another state. Those Turtles know all parts of New York. So maybe we can lure them out of state.

Lola: Like in New Jersey? That's one of the closest states next to New York!

Baron Draxum: New Jersey? What's a New Jersey?

Lola: (summons a map) This is New Jersey. (points to New Jersey on the map)

Baron Draxum: I see... We should check out this "New Jersey" to see where exactly could we set up the trap.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Night. Lair.]

Veneranda: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey Randa!

Leo: (sniffing) Something smells good.

Raichu: (sniffs) Like really good!

Veneranda: I made some chicken noodle soup for Raph. But would you like some?

Mikey: Yes please!

Donnie: Same here.

Leo: I would love to have some soup.

Netta: Me too!

Veneranda: Then grab a bowl and I can serve you.

They quickly head to the kitchen and then return with bowls and spoons in their hands. Veneranda serves them some soup and they begin eating it.

Everyone: Mm~! So delicious!

Veneranda: I'm glad you love it. Now I'm gonna head to Raph. (heads to Raph's bedroom) Raph?

Raph: Hey Veneranda. I would love to come over there but my body is still sore...

Veneranda: It's okay. Don't worry. (climbs up to Raph's bed)

Raph: (sniffs) Is that soup I'm smelling?

Veneranda: Yup. I made you some chicken noodle soup. Everyone else is having it. (takes out bowl and spoon from her purse) And don't worry. I brought a bowl and spoon from my kitchen. Just for you. (pours the chicken noodle soup into the bowl) I'll feed it to you. (grabs a spoonful of soup) Now say 'ah'.

Raph: Ah... (eats soup) Mm~... Delicious~!

Veneranda: I'm glad you love it.

She continues feeding Raph until there was no more soup.

Raph: Can I have seconds please?

Veneranda: (smiles warmly) Sure thing. There's more in here to eat. And then I'll give it to Splinter if he wants some.

Splinter: Of course I want some! (shows her a bowl and spoon) See?! I brought a bowl and a spoon! Please let me have some!

Veneranda: Okay. (serves Splinter some soup into the bowl) Enjoy.

Splinter: (eats soup) Mm~... This is the most delicious soup I ever had. Veneranda, will you marry my son red?!

Veneranda: Eh?

Raph: Dad!

Splinter: What?!

Raph: You can't just say that out loud! Wait 'till I'm all heal up!

Splinter: Now now, red. You shouldn't move your body.

Raph: I know!

[Scene: Three Months Later.]

Raph: All right! Raph's all better!

Leo: Now you can lead again. Yay!

Donnie: So what should we do now, oh fearless leader?

Raph: Doing what we do best! Fighting crime!

Everyone: Right!

Raph: Also, dad~! Come out here!

Splinter: Yes my son?

Raph: I'm gonna teach you a lesson for what you said three months ago.

Splinter: What did I say? I don't remember.

Raph: About the marriage?

Splinter: Oh~ now I remember! That was taken out of context!

Raph: So what do you mean by that?!

Splinter: Listen! What I'm really saying is Veneranda is perfect for you! She's a total sweetheart. She's kind. And she really knows how to make anything good. I only said that she should marry you is because you two are cute together!

Leo: I agree with papa here. When we see you hanging out with her, you act so adorable with your shyness.

Netta: Yeah! You and her are perfect for each other!

Raph: Guys~...


	50. Chapter 50

[Scene: Wildlife Exhibit. The Turtles are fighting against two mutant crabs who are known as the Sando Brothers.]

Netta: These guys are so annoying!

Eevee: You can say that again!

Monkey Tights: Ah what's wrong? You can't handle us?

Raichu: Of course we can handle you! We can handle anything! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Sando Brother 1: I don’t think so! (dodges) Take this! (punches Lemon)  
  
Raichu: Ow…  
  
Leo: Hey! Nobody messes with Lemon!  
  
Sando Brother 2 begins shooting out pinchers. Leo summons a portal that will have it reflect it back at them. However, the pinches attacked him.  
  
Raph: Leo!  
  
Raichu: So embarrassing…  
  
Mikey: Me and Rena got this!  
  
Tsareena: An area like this exhibit is perfect for any Pokemon of the forest! Take this, you nasty crabs! Trop Kick!  
  
The Sando Brothers dodge it.  
  
Tsareena: What?!  
  
Mikey swings around his Kusari-fundo but got hit himself.  
  
Raph: Mikey! (screams in anger) Time for some…!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Don’t, Raph! If you use your mystic power, the vine might break!  
  
Raph: You’re right. Thanks for the heads-up, Nightmare! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Striker!  
  
Manectric: Manectric!  
  
Raph: Use Howl!  
  
Manectric: Howl~!  
  
Sando Brothers: (screams in pain) This hurts!  
  
Raph: Nightmare, Rock Slide!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Slide!

Kuggler: I got this. (throws juggling ball to destroy Rock Slide)

Monkey Tights stretches her right arm to break the vine under Raph's feet.

Donnie: Raph!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Are you okay down there?! (he and Striker jumps down)  
  
Raph: I’m fine…  
  
Donnie: Okay, mutant crabs. Have a taste of this! (presses button)  
  
However, it was out of batteries.  
  
Male Meowstic: You forgot to recharge your Tech-Bo right?  
  
Donnie: Uh…  
  
Male Meowstic: Let me handle this, D. Shadow Ball!  
  
Sando Brothers dodges the Shadow Ball.

Netta: I got this, bro! (infuses the leaves with the halberd's blade) Take this! (slashes)

Monkey Tights: (blocks attack) You think that's gonna do anything? Think again! (pushes Netta back)

Eevee: Dodge this! Shadow Ball!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!  
  
But before it can hit them, a portal appears and the Sando Brothers dropped into it.  
  
Male Meowstic: Huh?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: A portal?!  
  
Leo: That wasn’t me! I didn’t make any portals, I swear!  
  
Male Meowstic: Then who did?  
  
Tsareena: Not sure but we should head back to the Lair.  
  
Everyone: Right! (leaves the wildlife exhibit)

Eevee: I hope they don't find this mess.

Male Meowstic: They will. Eventually...

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

Everyone: (groans)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We can’t keep on “losing and then luck appears and we won” strategy! What we need is… {Raichu: Oh please! Not the “T” word!} training.  
  
They groan in disgust.  
  
Raph: But this is a good thing! If we train hard, we can beat any enemy that comes our way!

Netta: But we don't want to train!

Leo: Yeah! Where are we gonna find a sensei to do so?!

Male Meowstic: We could ask Master Splinter.  
  
Tsareena: I don’t think so. He’s way too lazy to train us.  
  
Male Meowstic: But it’s worth the shot.  
  
Kassandra: He’s right! You need to give Splinter-sensei a chance!  
  
Piper: You have to~wan! Everyone deserves a chance~wan!  
  
Leo: Well alright… Guess we could ask dad to train us more… Even though he wouldn’t.  
  
Kassandra: Just do it already, Leo-sama!  
  
Leo: I know, I know. Hope this works.

[Scene: Factory. In a huge abandon factory which has been turn into a headquarters, Kaminari is sleeping on the side of a rolling chair.]  
  
Griezzyn: Kaminari~!  
  
Kaminari: (screams) Huh?! Huh?! (looks at Grizz) Oh it’s just you. Don’t scare me like that. You know I don’t do jumpscares.  
  
Griezzyn: Sorry but I have to tell you something.  
  
Kaminari: What is it?  
  
Griezzyn: Well~, you know Meat Sweats right?  
  
Kaminari: Ah yes. A former celebrity chef who is now a mutant pig. What about him?  
  
Griezzyn: Well I have been calling him and he hasn’t been answering. He promised me he would get me the shipment of meat that I have requested.  
  
Kaminari: That is strange. You two have been close due to your cooking skills.  
  
Griezzyn: Of course! But he always pick up the phone! Something’s not right.  
  
Kaminari: I’ll look at this immediately. (thinking) Just what are you planning, Baron Draxum? I know you’re behind this and I will find out your latest plan.

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Kassandra: Grounded?! Wow, I didn’t expect that coming.  
  
Leo: Well I thought he was gonna train us but nope. Watching Lou Jitsu movies will help us with training. We should sneak out.  
  
Piper: I don’t think that’s a great idea~wan. You could get into trouble~wan.

Netta: I have an idea. Kass, you can create illusions right? (Kassandra nods) Well could you make clones of us? That way dad wouldn’t know we sneak out.  
  
Kassandra: Well alright. Guess that’s fine by me! (chuckles) 4 clones coming right up. (claps her hands to create 5 clones of the Turtles and Netta) Here you go. Now you should sneak out before you-know-what shows up.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)  
  
Piper: You think this will work, Kassandra-onee-chan?  
  
Kassandra: It will work. Don’t worry about it.  
  
Piper: I hope so~wan!  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Sando Brother 1: What’s going on?!  
  
Sando Brother 2: Where are we?  
  
Suddenly, two hats appears on their heads.  
  
Sando Brother 1: Pretty hats!  
  
Jyotsna: Give those back, you ruffians! (grabs hat) These are clearly not done yet. I need a few stitches before it’s PERFECTO!  
  
Fawziya: Yeah! (grabs another hat) Give those back!  
  
Sando Brother 2: But these hats land on our heads. And also, who are you?  
  
Fawziya: None of ya’ business, that’s who!  
  
Sando Brother 1: Harsh.  
  
Repo Mantis: (slams claw on the table and slashes it) Does any of you munies know what’s going on? I have a birthday cake that needs repossessing.  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Who brought me here?! Who do I have to cut in half and NOT put it back together?! (falls down by Meat Sweats’ meat hammer)  
  
Meat Sweats: Well all I see is meat that needs to be butter fried!  
  
Oreo: (shrieks as she falls down) Okay, who brought me here?! You better have a good explanation for this!

Monkey Tights: Something stinks!  
  
Oreo: What do you expect?! I’m a skunk of course I stink! But good thing I have my sweet-smelling perfume. (sprints some perfume) That should do it.  
  
Oscar: Do any of you know what’s going on?  
  
El Lince: Not sure, amigo. But someone definitely send us here.  
  
Caralo: I agree but for what reason?

Sandro: Looks like everyone's here.

Baron Draxum: Excellent. (steps out of the shadow) Hello, everyone. I was expected you.  
  
Natasha: Eh?! So you’re the one brought us here!  
  
Baron Draxum: That’s correct. I was the one who brought you here! When I look around this room, all I see is potential! And together we will…  
  
[CHAIR SCREECHING]  
  
Owen: Sorry about that! Making a seat for my dad!  
  
Warren jumps up to the chair.  
  
Warren: Please continue.  
  
Baron: As I was saying, I brought you here because we have something in common. And that is…  
  
Todd: (turns on lights) Lemonade~! (camera zooms out to a hotel and back to Todd)  
  
Lola: Hi! So glad you came and you brought some lemonade!  
  
Todd: Of course! I thought we need some refreshments! So who wants some?!  
  
Everyone raise their hands except for Baron Draxum.  
  
Baron Draxum: Who is this?  
  
Huginn: That’s Todd, sir. He’s as bad as they come.  
  
Baron Draxum: Lola~! I told you and these two to bring the most evil, most powerful beings and you brought in this guy?!  
  
Lola: I have a perfectly good explanation for this!  
  
Baron Draxum: And that is…?  
  
Lola: It was the lemonade! I did it for the lemonade! It was so~ good I have to let him join this group! He’s not gonna fight or anything. He’ll be… our servant boy number 2! After Poco of course.  
  
Poco: I see… (takes a sip) Wow, it’s good.  
  
Lola: See?! The power of lemonade have officially consume me! I had no other choice! The lemonade made me do it!  
  
Baron: (sighs in defeat) Can we please continue with this meeting?

Sandro: You may, Baron Draxum. Please continue the meeting.Baron: Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes. We all share a common enemy that needs to be destroy. And that is the Teenage Mutant Ninja…  
  
He gets interrupted by everyone drinking and sighing from the lemonade.  
  
Lola: Like I say, the power of lemonade is powerful in this one. You may continue.  
  
Baron: Anyway, we believe that with all of you here, we will destroy my creation: the Turtles.  
  
Oreo: Creation?  
  
Lola: Yup! Mr. Draxum is the maker of all mutants! And the Turtles are the four who Mr. Draxum has created.

Sandro: I was mutated after the fire. And I became one of his assistants.

Natasha: I see… So tell us everything, Mr. Draxum.  
  
Baron: If you must…  
  
Warren: Hold on a minute! Before we start, I would like you to know that me and my son will gladly join you!  
  
Baron: And you are?

Owen: You don't know my dad?! This is Warren Stone! World's greatest reporter!

Warren: That's right!Muninn: Why is your arm so bigger than the other?!  
  
Bellhop: Uh sir? There seems to be a problem with your payment. You pay me with a coconut. (gets blasted by Warren Stone which the others clapped)  
  
Baron: Impressive.  
  
Lola: Wow! He’s a super earthworm! He can be useful.  
  
Baron: I agree. That arm will be perfect for my plan of destroying the Turtles. But anyways, we have more important things to discuss. Such as to destroy my greatest creation: The Turtles.  
  
Pinkaccso: Explain everything.  
  
Huginn: We’ll handle this one, boss.  
  
[MUSICAL NUMBER]  
  
They begin to do a musical number about the Turtles’ origins 13 years ago.  
  
Baron: Fine, I’ll give them what they want.  
  
He begins to sing the rest of the origins. After that, they come out of the hotel while singing.  
  
Lola: Yeah, we’re gonna kick their major butts! Right, Poco?!  
  
Poco: Uh… Right.

[Scene: Rooftops.]

Netta: I can't believe it! Dad took our weapons from us!

Mikey: How are we supposed to fight without our weapons?!

Raichu: You got us.

Leo: It's not the same.

Donnie: Hope dad doesn't recognize that the clones are actually fake.

Raph: I think he won't know!

Eevee: So what should we do?

Midnight Lycanroc. I don't know. It’s not like something will blow right up in our faces.  
  
Suddenly, a paper blow right in the Turtle’s faces.  
  
Raichu: You were saying?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That was just a coincidence!

Leo: I got it! (grabs paper) A robotic dinosaur magician in New Jersey?

Netta: With free pizza?! That sounds too good to be true!

Raph: That’s what we should do! Let’s head to New Jersey!

Donnie: Are you sure we should go?

Male Meowstic: It seems suspicious.

Raichu: Not to worry! There’s free pizza! Who wouldn’t want to give us free pizza?!

Tsareena: Yeah. Everyone loves free stuff. Nothing wrong with that.

Midnight Lycanroc: Then let's head to New Jersey!

Everyone: Yeah!

So they head to a warehouse in New Jersey.

Netta: So is this place?

Midnight Lycanroc: Yup! The sign says “Welcome to New Jersey and Turtles!”  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s… oddly specific.

Eevee: Yeah... Why would it say "Turtles"? It's as if someone wrote it there.

Raichu: Ya’ worry too much! Nothing bad is gonna happen!  
  
Male Meowstic: Still… We should be cautious.  
  
Raph opens the warehouse door.  
  
Mikey: (slides in) Woo! See guys?! Nothing bad had happened! Now let’s see that magician robotic dinosaur and get some free pizza too!  
  
Tsareena: As long as it’s not too dark in here. I don’t do well in the darkness.  
  
They walk in which became darker. Suddenly, the lights turn on.  
  
Lola: Well, well, well! Look who had come after all!  
  
Tsareena: Oh it’s you.  
  
Lola: Yup! The one and only Lola Tropica! So glad you have all come! I thought you never came! But now, I should introduce to you Baron Draxum!  
  
Baron: (comes out of the curtains) We meet again, Turtles.  
  
Everyone: (gasps)

Netta: It's that sheep guy from before!

Eevee: What is he doing here?!

Mikey was too excited to see the robotic magician. Raph slowly pushes his head to his shell and bring him closer to them.  
  
Raichu: (growling)  
  
Baron: So glad you came. ‘Cause I have something for you. Welcome to your nightmare. (the curtains opens to reveal the villains)

Sandro: Hello, everyone. So glad you can come to New Jersey.

Male Meowstic: I knew it. This was all a trap just to lure us out of New York.

Leo: This is why we should never go to New Jersey!  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai!  
  
Donnie: Huh? Is that Todd?!

Male Meowstic: No way! Why are you with the bad guys, Todd?!  
  
Todd: Because they love my lemonade so much!  
  
Male Meowstic: Guess the power of lemonade did it.  
  
Lola: Yup! So now that you’re here, you have to answer our question! Will you join us after all these years of rejection?  
  
Baron: If you do, then we can mutate all of humanity. So what do you say?  
  
Leo: You throw me off a roof!  
  
Raichu: We’ll never join the likes of you, Draxum!  
  
Baron: I see. So that’s a no? Alright then. I shall destroy you. Attack!

The villains attacks them which causes them to be launched to a bunch of fish, boxes and nets.  
  
Leo: Dad was right… We were being too cocky…  
  
Mikey: It was nice working with you guys… We should’ve listen to dad but instead we were over our heads…  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Guys, we can’t give up yet!  
  
Male Meowstic: And how are we gonna…?  
  
Raph: (pops up from the box) Ladders! That’s what need!  
  
Leo: Of course! What would Lou Jitsu do? I guess his training method worked after all.

Netta: Yeah!

Raichu: Alright, guys! We still got a chance to fight them and win this thing!  
  
Raph: Let’s make pops proud!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Tsareena: Let’s do this!  
  
Raichu: Time for some butt-whooping action!  
  
Suddenly, Nightmare, Rena, Lemon and Emerald started to glow.  
  
Raichu: Looks like we’re going to Mystic Mode!  
  
They transform into their Mystic Forms. After that, the Turtles and Netta started to glow as well.

Leo: Huh?! Why are we glowing for?!  
  
Mikey: Don’t know but I feel more energetic than ever!  
  
Donnie: Yeah… I feel more… more motivated.  
  
Raph: Me too! Let’s see what this could do!  
  
[LARGE GLOW]  
  
Baron: (grunts) What is this?!  
  
Poco: A new evolution has appeared, Master Draxum! That’s Harmonic Evolution!  
  
Owen: Harmonic whatnow?!  
  
Poco: It’s an evolution that purely requires a very strong bond between trainer and Pokemon. It’s a form where they fused as one!  
  
Oscar: Fused as one?!  
  
Haruhi: Now this is interesting.  
  
Behind the heroes, Himari and Hirochaki were spying on them.  
  
Himari: Whoa… This is incredible…  
  
Kaminari appears on top of the warehouse.  
  
Kaminari (Animal Form): I see… So this is where he has gone to… Baron Draxum, you will be destroyed once the Turtles defeat your little league. (chuckles)  
  
Raph (now fused with Nightmare): Ugh… What happened?  
  
Raph is now human with brown skin and red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long white hair with red streaks all over it, has sharp teeth, and a white tail with red streaks all over it. Outfit-wise, he wears a white undershirt, retains his red shorts, barefoot, black fingerless gloves, and a red leather jacket with black linings on it.  
  
Leo (now fused with Lemon): Is everyone alright? (looks at Raph) Raph? Is that you?  
  
Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is yellow). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a yellow long high ponytail with blue streaks on it. He retains the red markings over his eyes and yellow markings on his upper arms and thighs. Leo wears a yellow shirt with a blue lightning bolt print on it, brown shorts, blue shoes, brown wristbands on both wrists, his nails painted yellow and brown in a pattern, brown zipper sweater (unzipped), and a lightning bolt scrunchie holding the ponytail in place. He also has Raichu’s tail and ears.  
  
Raph: Leo? Whoa~, you’re human now!  
  
Leo: Me? (checks himself out) I am human! Nice~... (feels his hair) I have real hair… So silky smooth…  
  
Donnie (now fused with Emerald): That’s just creepy. What just happened to us?  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and bluish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has pure green short shaggy hair with purple streaks on it. He wears a blue hooded sweater with an emerald green gear print on it, white jeans, retains the goggles on his head, blue-and-white sneakers, and white gloves. Green tufts appears around his neck as a choker and green tufts around his head as a headband. Donnie also has Male Meowstic’s twin tails and ears.  
  
Mikey (now fused with Rena): I don’t know but look at me! I’m a girl now! And even my voice is more feminine!  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena’s gender as a female. She has long light green hair that is tied into twin pigtails with the middle not being tied with orange streaks on it and light orange spots on each hair. He wears a pink tunic shirt with a white ribbon tied in the middle, white puffy skirt with pink flowers on it, light pink rose stockings, hot pink flats, white wrist-length gloves with pink ribbons on it, pink lips and green eyeshadow. Orange ribbons are holding the twin pigtails and she now wears a dark pink headband with a rose pink crown attached to the right side of it.  
  
Leo: Aw~, you look so adorable as a girl! So cute!  
  
Mikey: I am?!  
  
Leo: Of course~! Kawaii! Really cute! I need to take a picture of this! (takes picture) That’s gonna be my wallpaper for my phone! (turns to Netta) And you're so adorable too, Netta! (takes another picture) That's gonna be for the lock screen.

Netta: (checks herself out) Whoa! I _do_ look cute!

Netta now has fluffy cream-colored elbow-length poofy hair and dark brown eyes. The bangs covering half of her eyes. She now wears a sleeveless mini dress with a large cream-colored tuft of fur that covers her neck and 3 cream-colored pom-poms on a straight line down. She also wears 4 light brown rectangular hair-clips (2 on both sides of it), brown dress shoes, white tights, nails painted cream-colored, and light pink lips. Netta gains Brownie's ears and tail.

Natasha: Eh?! So is this…?!  
  
Poco: Correct. This is what Harmonic Evolution looks like.  
  
Natasha: This is just too crazy~nya! But still, we can beat them~nya!

Leo: Oh yeah?! Then let's start this fight!

They grab the ladders and start fighting the villains.  
  
Mikey: So how do I use my new form?! (dodges) There has to be something! (dodges)  
  
Repo Mantis: Less talking more fighting, little girl!  
  
Mikey: Little girl?! Now you’ve done it!  
  
He uses the ladder to hit Repo Mantis and then uses Magical Leaf to attack him.  
  
Mikey: Whoa! That’s weird! I just used Magical Leaf! But how?!  
  
Poco: That’s because of Harmonic Evolution. You see, you and your Pokemon got fused as one. You and your brothers can use their moves.  
  
Mikey: So that’s it eh?! (Poco nods) Omigosh! This is so cool!  
  
[Donnie]  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Have some of this! (throws rings at Donnie)  
  
Donnie: (dodges) Ha! You missed! (levitates ladder)  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Oh so you can levitate too? This will get interesting real quick.  
  
Donnie: Not sure how I’m doing this but let me see what else can I do. (uses Shadow Ball to change the ladder to a glowing black) Nice. Now we can fight. (jumps forward)  
  
Hypno-Potamus: Hold on, that’s cheating!  
  
Donnie: So? I don’t care.  
  
He attacks Hypno-Potamus. Causing him to fall down to the ground.  
  
Donnie: Sayonara, Hypno.  
  
Lola: Nice one, Don! Seems like you’re using your Pokemon’s powers very well! (chuckles)  
  
Donnie: You! (growling as he summons Psybeam in his hand) I’m gonna crush you to smithereens!  
  
Lola: Come and get me then! I’m right here!  
  
Donnie: I’ll do just that. Just hold still, you pest!  
  
Lola: Spirit not pest, turtle! Oh wait, you’re human now so I should be saying you human pest!  
  
[Leo]  
  
Leo: (dodges) You’re pretty good but not good enough in my opinion. Let’s add something SHOCKING in this fight! (uses Thunderbolt to shock Sando Brother #2) Cool~, I can use Thunderbolt. (smirks mischievously) This will be fun.  
  
Sando Brother #2: What are you smirking at?!  
  
Leo: Don’t worry about it. Just focus on this battle. (grabs a pair of swordfish) These will do for now. (uses electricity on the swordfish) Much better than I thought. Let’s do this.  
  
They begin to fight. Leo dodges the Sando Brother’s attacks.  
  
Leo: Not bad. But not good enough either. (uses Thunderbolt on him) Now’s my chance! (sends him flying with a slash of the swordfish) Bye bye, crabby. Hope you have a nice flight. (turns head) Now who’s next? (looks at Sando Brother #1 and Hypno-potamus)  
  
Sando Brother #1 slowly goes down the hole. Hypno sees this and looks at Leo with a worried look before Leo throws a swordfish at Hypno.  
  
Leo: That’s right! You better be afraid of me! I’m an unstoppable machine! Don’t try to stop me or you’ll get crush! Woo!  
  
Baron: Impossible! How are they so good at fighting like this?!  
  
Raph: All right! Time for the finale! Hot soup~!  
  
Baron: Hot soup? (goes into flashback mode)  
  
Lou Jitsu: Hot soup~!  
  
Baron: (reality) I see now. It must’ve been… No. It’s impossible.  
  
Soon, our heroes defeat the villains.  
  
Mikey: We did it! We won!

Netta: But we have one more left. And that's Baron Draxum!

Sandro: I won't let you hurt him!

Mikey: Oh yeah?! Have you seen us in action?! We kick their butts and send them away!

Donnie: With this new power, we can even defeat you!

Sandro: (growling)

Baron Draxum: Sandro, don't fight. Tell me. When did you get those moves from?  
  
Turtles: Lou Jitsu!  
  
Baron: How do you know him?!  
  
Mikey: From his movies, of course! Are you a fan of his too?!  
  
Baron: What?! Ugh! No! I know him personally!  
  
Leo: You do? Awesome! Tell us!  
  
Lola: Oh~! Now I see what’s going on?! Mr. Draxum, I believe that when you combine Lou Jitsu’s DNA with the ooze, it created the Turtles and they must’ve taken parts from him! Well~, personality-wise that is!  
  
Raph: What? What does she mean by that?  
  
Baron: She means that combining Lou Jitsu’s DNA with my ooze created you.  
  
Everyone: Wha~?!

Netta: You created them?

Sandro: He also made me after the incident.

Raph: Which means you're our brother too!

Sandro: Correct.

Baron: If you joined me, I can make you stronger. Train you harder then ever. You four would be the best soldiers I have. What do you say?

Netta: There's no way they'll ever join you! Even if you're their creator, that doesn't mean they'll turn evil!

Sandro: Oh really. How amusing.

Netta: Amusing?! Why you~?! (prepares a Shadow Ball)

Suddenly, a lightning appear and Baron dodges it.  
  
Kaminari: (jumps in front of the heroes) Stay away from them, Baron Draxum!  
  
Baron: Kaminari… I should’ve known you’ll be here. Stay out of this! I created the Turtles and they’ll join me!  
  
Kaminari: I won’t let you take them away! They’re like my kids and they will never join the likes of you! They will stop you from your plan of mutating humanity!  
  
Baron: (growling) I see. But there’s no stopping me from accomplishing my plan. All humans will be turn into Yokai and I will rule the surface!  
  
Kaminari: But humans and Yokai can live together in harmony, Baron! These Turtles have made human friends and I saw the true potential that we can live together in peace! The humans will understand!  
  
Baron: Enough of your attempts for peace! These humans are a threat and I will eliminate them!  
  
Kaminari: Experimenting on them is wrong and you know it! Stop this and together, the three species will live in harmony and nobody doesn’t have to fight as to which species is superior!  
  
Baron: (summons vines) How annoying. You want peace with the humans? That Lou Jitsu must’ve corrupted your ideals. I won’t tolerate those who refuse to join me of eliminating all of humanity. I will destroy you and anybody who dares get in my way.

But suddenly, he, Sandro and Poco were sent into a portal along with the vines. Then the portal disappears.

Mikey: A portal appeared?

Leo: Don’t look at me. I didn't do it! I don’t even have my sword!

Mikey: If you didn’t do it, who did? (yawns) Man, I’m so tired all of a sudden.  
  
The Turtles and Netta passed out and returns to their normal forms as the Pokemon unfused with them.  
  
Kaminari: This is just a side effect of Harmonic Evolution. It causes the person to passed out. But they’ll be alright.

Lola: Hold on a minute! I’m still here!  
  
Kaminari: That’s strange. Looks like that portal didn’t like you.  
  
Lola: Shut up! I can make my own portal!  
  
She tries to open a portal but it didn’t work. Confused, she tries to open the portal multiple times without any success.  
  
Lola: Um… Can I come with you?! Something is blocking my ability to open portals! This is so weird to be honest!  
  
Kaminari: (summons candy bar) Or~ you can join me, Lola. I’ll let you have all the sweets and desserts you want.  
  
Lola: Forget Mr. Draxum! Sure I’ll join you! For the sweets of course! (grabs and eats candy bar) What are we standing around here for?! Let’s head back to New York!

Kaminari: Right.

[Baron Draxum]  
  
Poco: (lands) Where are we?

Sandro: (lands) I don't know. Why did the portal appeared just before we could have the chance to fight them?  
  
Baron: (lands) Who dares summon me during a fight?!  
  
Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant appears from the shadows.  
  
Foot Brute: So is this the guy?  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Yup. Baron Draxum, we heard a lot about you. And we have something that might bring the destruction of those pesky turtles.  
  
Baron: Keep talking.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Come with us and we’ll explain how.  
  
Poco: You sure we should trust them?  
  
Baron: I believe they know what they’re talking about. Come, servant boy. We shall have a discussion with them.  
  
Poco: Yes Master Draxum… (follows him)

Sandro: Right. (follows them)

[Scene: Lair. Kaminari appears with the Turtles, Netta, and their Pokemon levitating. She then gently puts them down and becomes invisible before hiding in a nearby room.]  
  
Leo: (yawns) What happened? Where are we?  
  
Mikey: Looks like we’re back in the Lair…  
  
Raph: Who brought us here? I can’t remember…  
  
[LIGHTS TURN ON]  
  
Splinter: Where have you been?! You made us very worry! Didn’t I grounded you?!  
  
Kassandra: Sorry, guys… We had no choice but to tell them!  
  
Leo: (standing up with the others) Oh… Why yes we did. And you took our weapons.  
  
Raph: Pop, we’re sorry about what happened earlier.  
  
Mikey: We just wanna get stronger with more training. But instead, we were just too cocky. Thinking we know everything when we clearly do not.  
  
Leo: And I’m sorry I said you were just a rat. All we wanted is you to train us. You know, punching, kicking, those kinds of stuff.  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai…

Netta: Super sorry!

Donnie: What they say.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: I see. Is there any other words you would like to tell us?  
  
Leo: Yes. Did you know that Lou Jitsu is our dad?!

Netta: And that there were more mutant turtles then these four!  
  
Leafeon and Splinter: Wha?  
  
Leo: I know right?! Mind blown! We couldn’t believe it! Lou Jitsu is our dad and we got another brother that we didn't even know about! Isn’t that cool?!  
  
Raichu: Is it?! Is it?!  
  
Splinter: Uh… Yes it is… Well~, you see~... (looks at Aurora who shook her head no)

Mikey: You know, no matter where our DNA comes from, you’ll always be our dad.  
  
Raph: Forever and ever.  
  
Leo: For the rest of our lives.  
  
Splinter: My sons and aughter… Now that I’m in a good mood, I won’t punish you. However, if you dare sneak out like that again, I will not be this nice!

Everyone: Hai, Master Splinter!  
  
They begin to group hug each other.  
  
Mikey: I wonder where Lou Jitsu is.  
  
Leo: I bet he’s out there being awesome.  
  
Splinter giggles happily.  
  
Splinter: All right, all right. You should all head to bed.  
  
Tsareena: Good idea. (yawns) I’m so tired anyways.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Night guys!  
  
Raichu: See you in the morning!  
  
Male Meowstic: Don’t let the bedbugs bite.  
  
They head to their rooms. Once the area is empty, Kaminari appears behind Splinter, picks him up and twirl him around.

Kaminari: Hey, darling! Long time no see eh?!  
  
Splinter: Kaminari?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Kaminari: (shushes) Not too loud or someone might see us. It’s been so long since we last dated. (chuckles) You look so short and chubby yet fluffy and squishy too.  
  
Splinter: Yes yes, I missed you too. You haven’t changed one bit.  
  
Kaminari: (chuckles) You have raised them very well. I’m impressed, Lou-sama.  
  
Splinter: Thank you. You know I can handle anything including kids! And don’t you forget it! Now what are you doing here?  
  
Kaminari: Dropping them off but I really came here for you. How about we go out like we used to do?  
  
Splinter: I don’t know…

Kaminari: I can take you to your favorite noodle shop.

Splinter: I’m in! Let’s party!  
  
Leafeon: Splinter, you know this woman?  
  
Kaminari: Yup! The name’s Kaminari but you can call me Kami or Levi for short. I’m his longtime girlfriend.  
  
Leafeon: Longtime eh? Splinter, you didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend.

Splinter: Uh… That was because… I refused to talk about my love life. It’s personal! Very personal indeed! Also, Kaminari is my longtime _pretend_ girlfriend! Remember that contract?

Leafeon: What contract?

Kaminari: I'll explain on the way to the noodle shop.

Leafeon: Okay...


	51. Chapter 51

[Scene: Noodle Shop. The two enters the noodle shop. Inside there was a few people just relaxing and eating their meals.]

Kaminari: Oh Bariana~... We're here~...

Bariana: (looks up) Hey you two! How are my favorite regulars doing?

Kaminari: Pretty good.

Splinter: Though a bit tired.

Bariana: Wanna eat some noodles at another room? I bet you have something on your mind.

Splinter: I do. I need to rant this out! Though not publicly of course.

Bariana cooks them two bowls of noodles as they head to the private room that is connected to the main room. She enters the private room and gives them a bowl of yakisoba. They begin eating the yakisoba.

Together: So good~...

Bariana: (chuckles) Now then, tell me what's on your mind, Lou Jitsu.

Splinter: Right. (clears his throat) You see, my children had discovered something.

Bariana: And that is...?

Splinter: Lou Jitsu being my son's father. Aka me! I don't know how they even got this information! I grounded them and they sneak out! So I don't know who would give them this information!

Bariana: Hm... Well~ maybe this is a sign.

Splinter: A sign?

Kaminari: You said you're gonna tell them about your past as Lou Jitsu when they get older.

Bariana: Which means now. You should tell them now.

Splinter: I can't do that!

Bariana: Again with the excuses? Give me a break. Tell us exactly _why_ you don't want to tell them about this.

Alolan Ninetales: Because we're afraid. Afraid that they might resent us for keeping this a secret for so many years.

Kaminari: They're not gonna resent you.

Splinter: And how would you know?

Kaminari: Trust me. If you explain everything, they'll understand.

Bariana: Yeah. They'll understand. When the time comes, you have to tell them. You can't keep this secret forever.

Kaminari: Are you gonna tell them when they become adults?

Splinter: What?! No!

Kaminari: Then go and tell them when it's the right time!

Bariana: There's no need to rush.

Splinter: Okay...

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Foot Lieutenant: Welcome to our secret chamber. This is where we have our daily meetings in.

Baron Draxum: So where are your members?

Foot Lieutenant: We'll get to that. (whistles) Everyone, I want you to meet the person who will help us.

Foot Seductress: My he's such a handsome guy. For a yokai that is...

Foot Scientist: Zip it, Seductress.

Foot Brute: This is Foot Doctor, Foot Seductress, Foot Scientist, and Kamala.

Everyone: (bows down) Hello.

Baron Draxum: Very nice to meet you all. I'm Baron Draxum. This is Poco, my servant boy and assistant. And Sandro, my other assistant.

Sandro: Nice to meet you all.

Poco: Hello... (sees the dark armor) What is this armor?

Houndour: That armor belongs to our master. Master Shredder.

Sandro: Master Shredder?

Houndoom: That's right. You see, 500 years ago, the Foot Clan was at peace until the day our master was born. He worn the dark armor and his soul was taken from his body. Turning him into a demon of sorts. He created chaos and destruction throughout Japan but was stopped by the Hamato Clan.

Kamala: Thanks to the Hamato Clan, Master Shredder was broken into many pieces. Said pieces are scattered thanks to those Hamato ninjas.

Baron Draxum: So what do you want me for?

Kamala: It's simple really. We need you to help us get the rest of the pieces. We believe the dark armor pieces are scattered in New York. But we can't do it if those Turtles and their little friends keep getting in our way. We already lost the other gauntlet.

Sandro: I see. Basically you need our help to help you find the dark armor pieces so that you can resurrect your master and destroy the Hamato Clan forever. Am I right?

Kamala: You are correct.

Baron Draxum: And what's in it for me?

Foot Lieutenant: We'll let you put on the dark armor once all the pieces are put back into the armor. 

Baron Draxum: Well then... You'll let me wear the dark armor? With that kind of power, I can use it to not only destroy the Turtles but also reclaim the surface! I humbly accept your offer. We'll help you on finding the remaining pieces of the dark armor.

Kamala: Lieutenant, you sure that's a good idea? Letting an outsider like him wear the dark armor?

Foot Lieutenant: It'll be fine. Don't worry about it.

Kamala: If you say so...

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Rooftops. The Turtles and Netta, now in their Harmonic Forms, are testing out their new powers on each other for training. Though they struggle to control their new powers.]

Mikey: It's kinda hard to control all things plants! Leaf Storm!

Netta: Protect!

Raph: Take this, Donnie! Rock Throw!

Donnie: Psychic. (stops Rock Throw) You do know I have psychic powers right? (throws the rocks back at Raph) This is so easy. I can just attack any of you and I don't even have to look up nor move this spot.

Leo: We'll make you move! Electro Ball!

Donnie stops the Electro Ball using Psychic. He then throws it at Netta which she dodges.

Netta: Watch where you're throwing that ball! You could've seriously hurt someone!

Donnie: Relax... (puts his phone away) I'm just a bit happy. That's all.

Leo: You don't look so happy.

Donnie: That's because I'm being an emotionally unavailable bad boy right now. Do you know how long it takes to look like this every day?

Leo: Whatever. But anyways, that was some good training guys.

Netta: Though we do need some more practice.

Raph: Agree! We need to do some more training with these new powers.

Mikey: And we can beat any bad guy that comes our way! We are definitely like _real_ superheroes!

Donnie: If said superpowers were a bunch of mutant ninja turtles and a human ninja girl.

Netta: Does that even matter?

Leo: Of course not! We're awesome heroes! And someday, people will see us as such.

Donnie: (sarcastic voice) Right~...

Leo: It will happen! You'll see!

Donnie: Whatever.

Mikey: So now what should we do?! I wanna do something fun!

Raph: Something fun...

Leo: Hm... Not sure.

Netta: Well maybe we should ask Kaminari about these amulets. I'm quite curious about it.

Donnie: So am I. These amulets are the source of this form. And all the other forms as well.

Leo: But where exactly does she live? We never went to her house before.

Raph: That's true! But maybe when we run into her again we could ask about the amulets!

Leo: Right. So anything else that has to do with fun and nothing more?

Everyone: Uh...

[Scene: New Jersey. Newark. Underneath the streets of Newark is another sewer lair. A turtle is sleeping soundly until he was woken up by another being's voice.]

???: (yawns) Hello, Gizmo. What's going on?

Gizmo: Finally you're awake. Listen, I have to tell you something.

Armel: What is it? (yawns)

Gizmo: (shows him the laptop) I came across this news. It seems something has damaged this warehouse.

Armel: Hm... That's interesting... Who would create such a (yawns) mess there?

Opal: Should we take a look, Armel?

Armel: I think we (yawns) should.

Smoko: Do we have to?

Gizmo: Of course we have to, Smoks! We need to know exactly who or what made that mess at the warehouse!

Smoko: Okay... Let's get going tonight.

Everyone: Right!


	52. Chapter 52

[Scene: Night. Warehouse.]

Netta: Why are we back here again?

Leo: To see if that sheepman drop something after being portaled away.

Mikey: Like what?!

Leo: I don't know. Maybe something Lou Jitsu-related.

Raph: You think he carries around a Lou Jitsu merchandise item?

Donnie: If so, then he _really_ likes Lou Jitsu. Aka our newly-discovered dad.

Leo: I know we're all processing that fact. Which is an awesome fact by the way!

Netta: I didn't see that coming! Though I wish we could meet Lou Jitsu in person. Wouldn't that be cool?

Raph: Yeah it will! Meeting our own dad in person would be magical!

Mikey: I have so many questions that I must ask him!

Donnie: Me too! I have a lot of questions as well.

Netta: We all have questions.

Leo: Yup. Now let's resume the search. We can talk about this later.

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: New York. The villains all landed in different parts of New York City after Raph had thrown them to the sky.]

Ben: Man that was a hard landing...

Carl: Those Turtles gonna pay for that!

Monkey Tights: Yeah! They seriously need a lesson!

Kuggler nods in agreement.

Monkey Tights: But first, we should be heading back to the Hidden Circus! The boss would get mad if we're not back yet!

Ben: Oh yeah. The boss. He's gonna kill us!

Carl: No he won't! As long as we stay calm we'll be fine...

Ben: You sure?

Carl: Positive! Don't worry! Carl's got your back.

Ben: I hope so, man... I hope so.

[Scene: Hidden City. Witch Town District. This district is home to the wizard and witch yokai who performs various types of magic. At the middle of Witch Town, Termoine is practicing some magic by making some fruits levitate in the air.]

Termoine: And now I will turn them into- (drops the fruits as someone is calling her name; she turns around to see who it is) Hm?

Artemisia: Sorry to disturb you but I wanna ask you something.

Termoine: Oh. It's just you Sia. What is it?

Artemisia: Do you want to go to the cafe to get some delicious fruit parfaits?

Termoine: Parfaits? Hm... Well okay. I would love to get some blueberry parfaits.

Artemisia: Okay. Let's go then. (walks away with Termoine following her)

Termoine: So what is the occasion? You seem quite happy.

Artemisia: Well~, I was thinking we should head up top to the surface on Friday night. There's gonna be a Wizard-Con being held there.

Termoine: A Wizard-Con? That sounds interesting. People pretending to be us witches and wizards and such. That could be quite entertaining.

Artemisia: Agree. We could even play some jokes on those humans. Just for laughs of course.

Termoine: (chuckles a bit) Right.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Streets.]

April: Where are we going, Resa?

Resa: Oh. It's just a surprise.

April: A surprise?

Resa: Yup. (stops) And~ we're here.

April: A costume shop? Why are we at a costume shop?

Resa: You'll see. (opens door) After you.

April enters the costume shop. She sees some people grabbing and buying witch and wizard costumes.

April: Uh... (avoids a male customer wearing a fake beard) What's going on?

Resa: Friday night is gonna be Wizard Con. And we're going.

April: Just the two of us? What about Maz?

Resa: He said he's gonna be helping his mom at the boutique during that night. It's gonna be quite busy night. So it's just the two of us.

April: You know how I am with anybody cosplaying as a wizard! I get all freaked out!

Resa: Internally or externally. I know I know. But it's time that you get rid of that fear. You can't keep being afraid forever. (grabs witch hat) You just have to face your fears and move on. (puts witch hat on April) So let loose and have fun.

April: (sighs in a defeat) Fine~... But I ain't gonna enjoy myself being surrounded by fake wizards with their fake beards and pretending to have magic.

Resa: Less complaining and more shopping. Besides, who knows. It could be a fun night full of mystery and mystical things. (chuckles) It could happen. You never know what could happen in one night.

April: That's true! The night is full of crazy stuff happening! Especially with mutants and yokai running around and such. (browsing through the witch costumes) I wonder if we're gonna be seeing some _real_ magic.

Resa: We'll have to see. (chuckles) And this is perfect for my blog. I'll be taking pictures and videos all night. (starts recording) So you better not ditch me for Friday Night. I will know.

April: Me?! (scoffs) I could never ditch my friends for anything! You know me very well that I don't do the ditching thing!

Resa: Uh huh.

April: Believe me! And stop recording! (covers the camera with her hand)

Resa: Okay okay. I'll stop. (stops recording) Let's just get the witch costumes and get out.

April: Right!

[Scene: Lair. Living Room. Azuris is dusting the living room while Splinter is watching TV as usual.]

Azuris: Splinter, are you going to tell them about your past yet?

Splinter: Not yet. I want to prepare myself before I tell them.

Azuris: I see. (grabs a DVD and begins dusting it off) Is this one of your movies?

Splinter: Eh? (turns) Oh yeah! That movie is one of my favorites to star in!

Alolan Ninetales: Agree! It was a lot of fun in that one! We rented that out for three days since the kids love that one.

Azuris: And you have to return it in three days or you'll end up having to pay the late fee. Correct?

Splinter: Correct. Don't worry! I'll have that return on Friday!

Azuris: Hope you don't forget about it.

Leafeon: We won't.

Neme: Right!

Azuris: I hope so. Now that I'm finish with the living room, I shall do some dusting at the rest of the Lair. (bows before leaving the living room) Maybe I could do some dusting at the bedrooms. Starting with the first floor. (lands on the first floor and approaches to the first bedroom) Raphael? May I come in? Dusting duties.

Raph: You can! (Azuris enters his bedroom) I'm just texting with Veneranda.

Azuris: (as she's dusting Raph's bedroom) A friendly chat?

Raph: Yeah... (sighs)

Azuris: Something wrong?

Raph: Nothing.

Azuris: You can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell the others.

Raph: You sure about it?

Azuris: It's my duty as a maid to help my masters with anything. That includes giving them advice.

Raph: Well okay. (breathes in and out) You see, I have a crush on Randa. Love at first sight. She's so adorable! Her smile... Her demeanor... The way she looks... It's all adorable and I can't stand it! I really want to tell her but Raph doesn't have the courage to do so!

Azuris: Love problem eh? That can be a tricky thing to solve.

Raph: I never falling in love before... It's all new to me. Do you have some love advice? Anything would do!

Azuris: Well, love is a mysterious thing. It can bring two people together or break them apart. It's hard to fall in love with someone when it's love at first sight. So my advice is to take things slow. You should get to know her a little more.

Raph: Take thing slow? Got it. Anything else?

Azuris: You should do small things like compliment her once in a while. Not everyday but when she's wearing something that's out of her usual attire. Maybe give her some simple gifts like a flower. Nothing too grand.

Raph: Anything else?

Azuris: Be yourself. Girls love it when a guy is being themselves rather then them pretending to be someone they aren't.

Raph: And that's it? (Azuris nods) I see. Raph will definitely do all those things! (gets out of bed and strikes a pose) Like a boss! Thanks for the advice, Azuris! You really are one awesome maid!

Azuris: You're welcome.


	53. Chapter 53

[Scene: Mikey's Bedroom. Azuris enters the bedroom and sees Mikey drawing something on his sketchbook.]

Azuris: Hello, Michelangelo. What are you doing?

Mikey: Just drawing our pet cat!

Azuris: I see. (starts dusting Mikey's room) I hope I'm disturbing you with the dusting.

Mikey: Nah it's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey I wanna ask you. What's it like living in Japan?

Azuris: Well, it's quite peaceful there. Lively at times.

Mikey: I wish we can go to Japan. I would definitely be drawing a lot of things there! And of course eating some of the best food there too!

Azuris: Well if you're interested in trying out Japanese meals, I could make some for you.

Mikey: Really?! Yeah! That would be great! Thanks, Azuris!

Azuris: You're welcome. (leaves Mikey's bedroom)

[Scene: Leo's Bedroom. Leo is checking himself out in a hand mirror.]

Leo: (sighs) I look quite handsome. As I do say so myself.

Azuris: Checking yourself in a mirror?

Leo: Huh? (puts hand mirror down) Hey there, Azuris! I didn't see you there. Are you trying to be silent like a ninja?

Azuris: (starts dusting Leo's bedroom) Actually I have been trained in Ninjutsu since I was young.

Raichu: A ninja maid?! That sounds so cool! I bet you beat up every bad guy you meet!

Azuris: I only use it when necessary.

Leo: I see... Maybe you and I could go out tonight! The two of us fighting against an enemy! Maybe we could face Hypno. Or maybe Repo Mantis. Or maybe even Meat Sweats! Wouldn't that be cool?!

Azuris: It would... But maybe next time. I still have to do my duties as a maid.

Leo: Right. We can do it next time. Maybe when you're free or something.

Azuris: I'll keep that in mind, Leonardo.

Leo: Okay! I can't wait for the day we get to kick some butt together!

Azuris: Right. I look forward to it as well. (leaves Leo's bedroom)

[Scene: Donnie's Bedroom.]

Donnie: Are you here for cleaning?

Azuris: More like dusting things.

Donnie: Oh you don't need to do that. I always keep my room spotless. No dust. No dirt. All cleanliness.

Azuris: I can see that. I'm quite impressed, Donatello.

Donnie: Why thank you. I can't be living in pigsty. That also includes my precious lab. You wanna see it for yourself?

Azuris: Well alright. Let's see your lab.

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie: See? All spotless.

Azuris: Impressive. (spots hovercraft) But what is that over there?

Donnie: You mean the hovercraft?

Male Meowstic: We created that when we decided to help Big Mama get some Oozesquitoes. Huge mistake in trusting her.

Azuris: Big Mama? Who's that?

Donnie: A spider yokai who happens to be a hotel owner and Battle Nexus owner as well. She may act nice but watch out! She's nothing more than a manipulator. She was gonna throw me, Raph, Mikey and everyone else into the Battle Nexus if Leo didn't show up and saved us.

Azuris: I see... Yet you're using it to dry some laundry. Why is that?

Male Meowstic: Because we don't have Big Mama's web goo. That's how we were able to get many Oozesquitoes before. Without it we can't catch all the Oozesquitoes that are flying around the city.

Azuris: I agree. That would be difficult to catch an Oozesquito without the proper materials.

Donnie: Exactly! I need Big Mama's web goo so I can ride the hovercraft and catch every Oozesquito we see! (sighs) But alas it would be impossible to grab some goo without being caught by Big Mama's bellhops...

Azuris: Doing it by yourself would be dangerous though.

Donnie: I'm not _that_ stupid! Unlike my dumb dumb bros and sis who would definitely do something like that.

Azuris: I don't think they would.

Donnie: Oh you'll see. They would do a lot of stupid stuff. Believe me. I have seen it all.

Azuris: I'll keep that in mind as well. But you shouldn't call them dumb dumbs.

Donnie: They are dumb dumbs!

Azuris: They aren't. (chuckles a bit to herself)

[Scene: Antoinetta's Bedroom. Netta is playing on her handheld console as Azuris enters her bedroom.]

Netta: Hey Ms. Selgado! How are you settling in the Lair?!

Azuris: It's been good. Your brothers are quite...

Netta: ...quirky? They are and I love them for that.

Azuris: (starts dusting the bedroom) It must be tough being the only human girl in your family.

Eevee: It sure is!

Netta: Yup! I would love to have another sister here! Other then April and Resaof course.

Eevee: Maybe enough sisters to even things out! 4 boys and 1 girl is clearly out of the advantage.

Netta: But at the end of the day, I still love them. They're my bros and they treated me as a bro too.

Azuris: They do adore you as a sister.

Netta: Well yeah. But Raph gets super protective over me. He gets that with Mikey too. Just because we're both the youngest in the family.

Azuris: I bet he's just worried about your safety.

Netta: Even though I know Ninjutsu?

Azuris: Older siblings always protect the younger ones.

Netta: That's true...

Eevee: We just wish Raph wouldn't be so overprotective.

Azuris: I see.

[Scene: Night. Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Kamala: Have you find any armor pieces so far?

Baron Draxum: Not yet, Kamala. But we will continue our search.

Kamala: I see. Well go on with your search. We need those pieces as soon as possible.

Cassandra: Where exactly are those pieces at?! We looked everywhere!

Bernetta: Well not everywhere. I have an idea!

Tanesa: Let us hear it.

Bernetta: Friday night is gonna be Wizard Con. So~ I thought maybe we can go there and see if there's any armor pieces.

Cassandra: Wizard Con eh? That sounds interesting.

Sandro: What's Wizard Con?

Tanesa: It's this event where people dresses up as witches and wizards and they do some nerdy stuff that's magic-related.

Poco: You mean pretend magic.

Tanesa: Yup. They pretend they have magic powers.

Baron Draxum: How pathetic! Humans trying to do magic?! Impossible! Humans have no magic yet they pretend to have it? That's an insult to us yokai.

Sandro: Agree. Alright then. Let's go there Friday Night.

Bernetta: _But_ we have to be witches and wizards so we can blend in like a chameleon to its surroundings.

Tanesa: That way we don't stand out from the crowd.

Cassandra: A true ninja always blend into their surroundings using whatever disguise they have.

Granbull: Right!


	54. Chapter 54

[Scene: Two Days Later. Afternoon. Lair. Living Room.]

Splinter: So glad you could all come.

Leo: Of course. Why did you call us here?

Splinter: Well it's simple! (takes out DVD) I need you kids to return this DVD tonight. If you don't return it in time, I have to pay the late fee for it.

Netta: And what would happen when we do return it on time before the deadline?

Splinter: Well~, if you return this DVD in time, I shall reward you with hugs! And uh…  
  
They begin to cheer happily.  
  
Raichu: Oh don’t worry, Splinter! We can totally bring that DVD back to the DVD store! You can count on us!  
  
Leo: Actually, you and the others can stay here.  
  
Raichu: What?! Why?!  
  
Leo: This is gonna be quick. Besides, it’ll take us seconds to return the DVD and we’ll be back home so we can get those hugs.  
  
Vaporeon: But not to worry. We will accompany them this time.  
  
Flareon: Yeah! It’s gonna be easy! I promise ya’!  
  
Raichu: Well~, alright. But don’t be out too long! You know how much I can’t stay still for a certain period of time!  
  
Leo: We won’t. Promise. We’ll be right back and stay right here.  
  
Tsareena: Okay! Be safe!  
  
Male Meowstic: Don’t get yourselves in trouble!

Eevee: If you need help, just call us and we'll be right there!  
  
Flareon: You won’t have to worry about us! We won’t get into trouble of any kind!

Girafarig: See ya’ later, guys! (leaves)

[Scene: Maz's Apartment. Bedroom. Maz is helping April and Resa get ready for tonight's Wizard Con.]

Maz: You two are gonna kill it as witches when I'm done with you!

Resa (wearing a galaxy-themed witch hat; her hair is down and curly): Wish you could've come with us.

Maz: But alas I must help my mom with the boutique. It's gonna be quite busy and I know she can't handle so many costumers coming in at once. But send me some pics and videos of the event!

April (wearing a black and green witch hat; her hair is down): We'll do that. Though I do not like being in this dress. (starts scratching her left leg) It's really itchy!

Maz: You'll get used to it as the night goes on. Now then, I'm gonna add some extensions for your hair. It'll end right about the elbows.

April: Why? I like my hair without extensions.

Maz: It'll make you look more witch-like. I want my girls to look _fabulous_! We're going all out with this and the makeup! Everyone is gonna be staring at you in admiration!

April: Admiration...

Maz: That's right. They'll be admiring your beauty. As a witch, you'll cast a spell on them.

April: (nods) Right.

[Scene: Night. The Turtles have arrived at a rental DVD store.]

Leo: I have to tell you, guys. This is gonna be our most easiest mission ever.  
  
Raph: Yeah it is! We just have to return this DVD back to the rental DVD store just like what pop says.

They come out of the Turtle Tank and begins walking to the store.

Mikey: So what would happen if we don’t return the DVD?

Netta: Like dad said, he has to pay a late fee if the DVD isn't return on time.

Donnie: Exactly. So we need to just return it and then we can head back home for hugs.

Flareon: Besides, we don’t have any money either so we can’t mess this up!  
  
Rockruff: Right!  
  
Leo: Nice idea for the costumes, Donnie. With these, we can easily blend in with the people here. (zooms out to see an empty parking lot)

Netta: Um... Where is everyone?

Girafarig (wearing a gray scarf around her neck): It looks empty.

Jolteon (wearing an orange bow around his neck): I thought this place would be packing full of people!  
  
Suddenly, an explosion happen and steel bars begins to form from the wreckage.  
  
Vaporeon (wearing a light blue scarf around his neck): Oh~! I see it now. Seems like this is gonna be a construction site.  
  
Flareon (wearing a red hoodie with a flame print on it; two holes for his ears): Okay, new plan!  
  
The scene switches to the Turtles on the ferry.  
  
Rockruff: We didn’t know it was gonna turn into a construction site!  
  
Mikey: Yeah! There weren’t any signs that tell us it was a construction site! (leans forward) Ah~ what?! Wet paint?! Come on~! We must be cursed! We’ll never return the DVD!  
  
Espeon (wearing a pair of dark purple-frame goggles over his eyes): Easy, Mikey. Easy~... It’ll be alright… Besides, as long as this ferry keeps going straight, we’ll be fine.  
  
Mikey: You sure?  
  
Espeon: Positive!

Netta: So what's the new plan?

Donnie: I have one! In ancient times, in early 2002, there were these machines known as DVD kiosks. If we get to one of them, we can return the DVD that way.  
  
Flareon: Perfect! Then we can go home for some hugs!  
  
Jolteon: Big cuddly hugs!  
  
Vaporeon: And the ferry is almost to the docks.  
  
The begin to cheer but the speaker was turn on.  
  
Speaker: Uh folks, eh~ a movie production is in progress so the harbor is uh~ closed.  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Flareon: Oh come on~! We were so close!  
  
Donnie: (sighs) New York, what a town.  
  
Raph: Okay, new NEW plan! We SWIM our way to the docks!  
  
Rockruff: Swim?! You sure about that?! Can we really do it?!  
  
Jolteon: If we believe in ourselves we can! Let’s swim to it!

Netta: Yeah! Let's swim to the shore!

Leo: (as he jumps into the water) Way~ ahead of you!  
  
Vaporeon: (jumps into the water) Come on, guys! The water’s just fine!  
  
Flareon: Though I don’t like being wet, we don’t have much of a choice.  
  
They jumped into the water and swim to the docks. The screen shifts to a boy in a wizard outfit carrying a bunch of DVDs at a kiosk.  
  
Flareon: Looks like we found one. It’s go time.  
  
They approached to the kiosk.  
  
Raph: Um, excuse me? Don’t want to bother you but…  
  
???: You shall not pass!  
  
Everyone: (groans)

Netta: We don’t have time for this!  
  
Flareon: To the next kiosk… Cause this guy is gonna be there for a long time.  
  
Jolteon: Right.  
  
After walking around, they went to the subway station where a kiosk is there.  
  
Rockruff: Finally! Now we can return the DVD!  
  
Jolteon: Raphael, if you may…  
  
Raph: Right! (rummages around his pocket) Huh? Uh… (laughs nervously) Well, have you guys ever…?  
  
Everyone: Seriously?!  
  
Raph: Oh yeah. I must’ve left it at the Turtle Tank.  
  
Espeon: And why would you leave it there?!  
  
Raph: To keep it safe! Besides, it was Donnie’s idea to use the ferry!  
  
Donnie: My idea?! It was your idea in the first place! Don’t blame me on this!

Netta: Now what should we do?!

Mikey: We'll never get Splinter's hugs at this rate!

Raph: Don’t worry, guys. We can just head back to the docks. The ferry should be returning there.  
  
Mikey: That’s too far!

Netta: Yeah! We can't make it _that_ far!

Espeon: Not to worry.  
  
Jolteon: What do you mean by that, Sputnik?  
  
Espeon: Well there is one thing we can use to get to the docks. An unreliable deliciously claustrophobic sense of transit. (points to the subway that appeared) The subway.  
  
Everyone: Ah~...  
  
Jolteon: Great idea, Sputnik!  
  
Espeon: Thanks. Now we should enter before it starts moving.  
  
Everyone: Right! (enters subway)  
  
???: Come on, girl! You need to take the subway to experience the ways of a true New Yorker!  
  
???: But I heard it has germs and stuff!  
  
???: You’re being paranoid! Now hop on board before it takes off! (pushes her)  
  
She hops to the subway and bumps into Leo.  
  
???: Whoops. My bad. Sorry.  
  
Leo: Hey, are you… (looks at her and blushes)  
  
???: I’m fine… (looks at him) Thank you. And also, (slaps him and stands up) don’t touch me, peasant! (dust herself off)  
  
???: Josephina, don’t slap a guy just because he helped you!  
  
Josephina: But I don’t want my outfit to be ruined by peasant hands.  
  
Leo: What’s her problem?!  
  
Toiana: Sorry about Josephina. She’s a rich girl so~ yeah. The name’s Toiana Bennett. Nice to meetcha’.  
  
Mikey: (gasps happily) I know you! Are you Toi-B?! THE Toi-B?! The hip-hop sensation of the internet?!  
  
Toiana: Yup, that’s me. You must be one of my fans right?  
  
Mikey: Absolutely! Love your music, Toi-B! You’re so awesome and I love it when you sing! It’s so cool! I always wanted to meet you in person and now’s my chance and-  
  
Toiana: Whoa whoa. Calm down, orange. I’m always glad to meet one of my fans. But you need to breathe before you get suffocated by your own words.

Mikey: Oh right. (breathes out) Okay, I’m good. I’m just excited to finally meet you in person.  
  
Toiana: (chuckling) Aw~, you’re so adorable! (squishing his cheeks back and forth) I could just pinch those cheeks of yours.  
  
Mikey: (chuckling happily) Thanks… I am quite adorable.  
  
Josephina: Hmph! Sorry I slapped you but I don’t want your grubby hands on my outfit. It’s very special to me.  
  
Leo: None taken, princess! You didn’t have to slapped me like that! I was saving you from falling down completely!  
  
Josephina: Don’t raise your voice at me, Leo! (covers her mouth with her hands)  
  
Leo: Hey, how did you know my name is Leo? Did someone told you?  
  
Alolan Meowth: No, not at all! It was a simple guess!  
  
Vaporeon: Well that “guess” was oddly specific.  
  
Josephina: Whatever! While we’re riding on this subway, you better not lay a finger on me or I’ll karate chop you! I know self defense from my classes!  
  
Leo: I won’t touch you. I promise.  
  
Josephina: Good to hear. (turns away)  
  
Leo: (whispers to Undertow) What a pain…  
  
Vaporeon: (whispers to Leo) Tell me about it. She’s acting like a spoiled brat.  
  
Leo: Exactly. Though she’s very beautiful.  
  
Vaporeon: Eh? You think she’s cute?  
  
Leo: More than that. She’s beautiful and hot. And she got that spunk. I think I hit the jackpot.  
  
Vaporeon: Leo, don’t think about it.  
  
Leo: Already thinking about it. (clears his throat) So since you already know my name, what’s yours?  
  
Alolan Meowth: If you must know, this is Josephina Gainsborough. Daughter of a famous movie actress and stepdaughter of a well-known doctor.  
  
Leo: Josephina… That’s a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl such as yourself.  
  
Josephina: (blushes a little) You think I’m beautiful? Uh I mean, of course you do! Every boy had told me I’m the most beautiful girl they ever seen. Nobody can match my good looks at all.  
  
Leo: I see… Well I would like to get to know you while we’re on this subway. You know, just to make time go any faster.  
  
Josephina: Alright then. We shall discuss about each other while we’re in here.  
  
Leo: Right. (chuckles)  
  
Josephina: (sighs) This is gonna be a long one.  
  
Mikey: (snuggling beard) I can already feel Splinter’s hug now. And spoiler: They are plush.

???: You have step into Dragon Master’s personal space!  
  
Rockruff: Sorry, Dragon Master! It’s just your beard is so soft and fluffy!  
  
Dragon Master: I see… You like my beard eh?  
  
Jolteon: Of course! It’s so soft~... Like Splinter’s fur…  
  
The subway stops.  
  
Donnie: New York. What a town.  
  
Toiana: We wanna come with you! Just wait up!  
  
Josephina: Seriously?  
  
Toiana: This could be exciting! Come on!  
  
Josephina: Fine but I hope it doesn’t take long.  
  
As they leave, Ghostbear and Moon Crusher runs and jumps out of the subway.  
  
Ursaring: Those tartugas are gonna pay.  
  
Ghostbear: I know how you feel, Moon Crusher. But we must be patient until we get them where we wanted them to be.  
  
Ursaring: Right.

[Scene: Wizard Con. April and Resa are walking through Wizard Con. People wearing witch and wizard costumes. Horse carriages are seen walking around. Some were buying food and playing some games.]

Resa: (taking pictures) Isn't this great, April? This is an blog material.

April: (avoiding the cosplaying wizards) Um yeah... This is great... (mumbles to herself) Not really...

Resa: (grabs April's hand) Come on! We should get some wands over there! (starts walking towards the wand stand while holding April's hand)

|Meanwhile|

Bernetta (wearing a black and pink witch outfit and hat): Wow~! This is so cool!

Tanesa (wearing a black and red witch outfit and hat): You sure an armor piece would show up here?

Cassandra (wearing a black and purple witch out and hat): We should keep an eye out for the armor piece. If you see anything unusual, report to us immediately. Do NOT take action or you'll attract some unwanted attention.

Baron Draxum (wearing a teal wizard costume with long fake beard): I can't believe you convinced me to wear such a ridiculous disguise like this!

Poco (wearing a blue wizard outfit with long fake beard): This is just for now, Master Draxum. So should we split up to cover more ground?

Cassandra: I was gonna say that! Let's all split up and look for the armor piece. Don't cause any unwanted attention.

Everyone: Right! (splits up)


	55. Chapter 55

[Scene: Docks.]

Josephina: You left the Turtle Tank in the docks?  
  
Flareon: We have to. After all, we were using the ferry!  
  
Espeon: Now we should get the DVD and then we can return it before midnight.  
  
Jolteon: And get hugs from Splinter! I can’t wait!  
  
Rockruff and Mikey spot a free DVD rental ticket. The wind blows it to a kiosk that was behind the Turtle Tank.  
  
Rockruff: Look, we found one!  
  
Mikey: My horoscope did say we could be lucky!  
  
Espeon: It was behind us the entire time?!  
  
Flareon: Now we can return that DVD and go home!  
  
Raph: Right! And then it’s hugging time! (jumps into the Turtle Tank)  
  
Raph grabs the DVD but accidentally push the emergency break. It slightly taps the kiosk which causes it to fall and DVDs spewing out of it before shutting off.  
  
Turtles: NO~!!!!!!  
  
Toiana: Wow. One slight tap and it’s down for the count!  
  
Josephina: This is pathetic. This should be a simple task. Return the DVD and yet, look at this. It’s broken. I bet you’re full of bad luck.  
  
Toiana: Josephina!  
  
Josephina: I’m being honest here.

Netta: Well it wasn't nice to say that!

Josephina: Well it's the truth. You guys are just full of bad luck.  
  
Toiana: (puts her arms around the Turtles) Hey, cheer up. Don't listen to Phina over there. You guys aren’t cursed. You’re just having a bad day. And everyone and their mother knows how you feel. You just want to have this task be simple but things just don’t go your way! So instead of crying about it, suck up those tears and keep going until it gets better!  
  
Mikey: You mean it, Toi-B?  
  
Toiana: Absolutely!  
  
Mikey: But how much worse could it get?  
  
Rockruff’s ears perked up as suddenly, a motorcycle appears over their heads and Ghostbear grabs the DVD from Raph’s hand.  
  
Josephina: What the?!  
  
Ursaring: Why hello there, tartugas! We have meet again!  
  
Turtles: Ghostbear?!  
  
Toiana: What is he doing here?  
  
Ghostbear: I have come for revenge! You tartugas have ruin our winning streak! (flashback from Shell in a Cell appears) And now we shall destroy something you love most. Like this DVD, estupidos!  
  
Raph: I hope estupidos mean brilliant!  
  
Flareon: And give us the DVD!  
  
Ursaring: Catch us for it!  
  
They begin to drive off.  
  
Toiana: Looks like we got ourselves a chase scene.  
  
Raph: New new NEW plan. The tortoise gets the bear.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
They begin to chase after Ghostbear and Moon Crusher via Turtle Tank.  
  
Leo: Why are there wizards in the middle of the road?!  
  
Mikey: It’s Wizard-Con!  
  
Jolteon: The one time of year where people dress up as wizards and witches to talk about-  
  
Flareon: Basically, fantasy stuff! Not the time to talk about this! We have some bears to chase after!

[WHOOSH]

Resa: Isn't that the Turtle Tank?

April: Looks like it! It's heading to the Holland Tunnel!

Resa: I _gotta_ check this out. (runs off)

April: Resa! Uh... Okay, April O'Neil. Just calm down. You'll be okay. Just don't freak out. She'll come back. Maybe I could just check the other things out. (sighs nervously) Just stay calm and don't freak out. (walks backwards) Don't freak out... Don't freak out... Don't freak out... (bumps into Baron Draxum; turns slowly and shrieks in fear; runs away) Don't turn me into a frog~!

Baron Draxum: What is she talking about?

Darkrai: I have no idea. Something about us turning her into a frog.

Baron Draxum: I could easily do that with alchemy. But I have no time for this. We must find the armor piece.

Darkrai: Right.

[Scene: Holland Tunnel. Raph and Donnie are driving the Turtle Tank when suddenly, the Dragon Master and his Braixen appears on the road. Causing them to crash the Turtle Tank.]  
  
Donnie: I can fix this! I can fix this! I can totally fix this!  
  
Flareon: Have any other ideas as to how to get Ghostbear?  
  
Raph: Help a brother out and share your inventions.  
  
Donnie: Well there is one thing but I haven’t tested it out yet so…  
  
Raph: Tests are easy! It’s answers that are hard…  
  
Donnie: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! LET’S DO THIS! (pulls down lever)  
  
[ZOOM]  
  
Dragon Master: Whoa~!  
  
Braixen: Now that’s fast. Dragon Master?  
  
Dragon Master: Yeah…

Resa: Whoo~! Ride that car, guys! Also why are you here?

Dragon Master: Same question goes to you, young witch!

Resa: You seriously had to make the Turtle Tank crash like that? Are you insane?

Dragon Master: I was simply telling them that they cannot pass this point!

Resa: You're taking your cosplay way too seriously.

[ZOOM]  
  
Josephina: What was that?!  
  
Donnie: THIS IS AWESOME~!!!!!  
  
Raph: WHERE DID EVERYONE GO~?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leo: This gives me a reckless idea. (dodges Ghostbear’s attack and raspberries him)  
  
Josephina: What are you planning, Leo?!  
  
Leo: It’s simple. (takes out sword) Just watch and you’ll see.  
  
Using the Shellhog, he summons a large portal.  
  
Leo: I did it!  
  
Mikey: Leo, you’re blocking the portal!  
  
Leo: Huh?  
  
Josephina: We need to move, you idiot!  
  
[CRASH]  
  
They all fall into the portal.  
  
|Shopping District|  
  
Raichu: Finally! After all we’ve been through, we made it! (sniffs) Now we can return the DVD back to the return bin. (grabs DVD from Nightmare’s paws) I shall do the honor of returning this DVD back to the bin where it belongs until future rentals.  
  
Before he could do that, Leo and the others crashed into him.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That’s what I call “making an entrance.”  
  
Raichu: (gets himself off of the pile) What’s with the crash landing?! I was about to get this DVD to the return bin!  
  
Leo: What do you mean, Lemon?! Ghostbear and Moon Crusher has the DVD!  
  
Male Meowstic: I knew my decoy would work. You see, that one is a fake.  
  
Ghostbear: What~?! (opens DVD case) This is a fake!  
  
Ursaring: Como você ousa nos enganar com um DVD falso! {Translation: How dare you trick us with a fake DVD!}  
  
Leo: And I thought you were still in the Lair.  
  
Raichu: You were taking so long so we have to go look for you guys! It was long and treasurous but we find you and now we can return it to the return bin!  
  
Ursaring: Not for long! Now I can have my revenge on you, hamster!  
  
Raichu: Oh you wanna fight eh?!  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Toiana: You two alright?!  
  
Flareon: We’re fine…  
  
Espeon: What a ride… Woo~...  
  
Ursaring: I shall destroy all of you! So that way I can get my revenge!  
  
Raichu: Looks like this is round 2.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Right. We can handle this one!  
  
Ursaring: (rips fake DVD apart) Let’s do this! (charges at them)  
  
Raichu: Emerald, put it to the return bid! (throws DVD to Emerald)  
  
Male Meowstic: (catches DVD) Right.  
  
Ursaring: Hammer Arm!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Bulk Up! (powers up and blocks Hammer Arm) Now’s my turn. (lets go and jumps forward) Dual Chop!  
  
Ursaring: (grunts loudly) Why you little…!  
  
Raichu: Nice hit, Nightmare!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Thanks.  
  
Emerald was about to put the DVD in the return bid when Ghostbear grabs it.  
  
Male Meowstic: Hey.  
  
Ghostbear: Not so fast, kitty cat. I’ll be taking that with me.  
  
Tsareena: No you won’t, you monster! Trop Kick! (kicks Ghostbear from behind)  
  
He drops the DVD and Emerald grabs it via Psychic. He puts the DVD inside the bin.  
  
Male Meowstic: And mission complete.  
  
Ursaring: Shadow Claw!  
  
Lemon and Nightmare dodges Shadow Claw.  
  
Raichu: Let’s combine our attacks!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Right!  
  
Raichu: Thunder~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Fire~!  
  
Together: PUNCH~!!!!! (punches Moon Crusher)  
  
This causes Moon Crusher to be sent flying and crashes into Ghostbear.  
  
Raichu: Now let’s get outta here!  
  
Everyone: (nods and leaves)  
  
Ursaring: I lost… again…  
  
Ghostbear: Not to worry, amigo. We shall have our revenge soon. For now, we must train until the time comes.  
  
Ursaring: (nods)  
  
|Lair|  
  
Leafeon: So how was your mission?  
  
Raph: Great! We were able to return the DVD and now you owe us some hugs!  
  
Donnie: (as Raph, Leo, and Mikey are cheering “Hugs!”) It’s happening!  
  
Splinter: Okay, you can have my hugs. You deserve it.  
  
They all begin to hug Splinter.  
  
Mikey: This was totally worth it!  
  
Splinter: I love all my sons. All 5 of you.  
  
Donnie: New York! What a town~... (phone starts ringing; Donnie picks up phone) You're conversing with Donatello.

**April:  
Donnie?**

**Donnie:  
Hey April. You feeling okay? You seemed... panicky.**

**April:  
I am panicky! Could you come to Wizard Con real quick? Resa ditch me to follow you guys and I'm freaking out!**

**Donnie:  
Okay, I'll be there. Just stay where you are and don't run off. (hangs up)**

Donnie: Raph, I have to go!

Raph: Sure thing, buddy! (lets Donnie go) What about the Turtle Tank? You want us to get it for you?!

Donnie: Yeah! You do that! I'll fix the tank later when I come back! (runs off)

Male Meowstic: Wait for me, Don. (runs after him)


	56. Chapter 56

[Scene: Wizard Con. Cassandra is looking around. Searching for the armor piece. Suddenly, April crashes into her.]

Cassandra: Hey! Watch where you're going!

April: Sorry about that! (runs off)

Cassandra: I don't have time for this! I need to find the armor piece before this whole event is over! (runs off) It has to be here somewhere...

Granbull: How about we check at those plants over there? Maybe an armor is in there.

Cassandra: Okay! (takes out Pokeball) Willow, come on out!

Phantump: Phantump~...

Cassandra: Willow, check out those flower pots at the horse wagon. See if you could find an armor piece.

Phantump: Okay~... (flies to the flower pots; lots into the pots) Huh~?

Cassandra: Did you find out?

Phantump: (grabs armor piece) Yes~... I have the armor piece~... (gives it to her)

Cassandra: Thank you, Willow. Return!

Granbull: Now we should get the others.

Cassandra: Right.

|April|

April: (stops running) Just stay calm... You're okay... I'm sure it'll be fine... Oh god... Why did I ever agree to come here?! Resa is gonna pay for ditching me! (sighs) I should've stayed home... (covers her ears with her hands and closes her eyes) Why did I came here? I get all freaked out when I see cosplaying wizards... I- (feels someone's hands touching her) Huh?

Donnie: April? (she turns around) Hey.

April: (removes her hands from her ears) Don... (hugs him) So glad you're here.

Donnie: (hugs her) Well of course. (lets her go) We should get outta here.

April: (nods) Yeah... (grabs his hand) I don't wanna be here as long as I have to.

Donnie: Okay. (starts walking) Let's find a more private place for us to sit. I'll treat you with some ice cream.

April: (smiles warmly) Okay, Don.

They continue walking until they leave Wizard Con. They then found a bench along with an ice cream stand where Donnie purchases two ice cream cones. One is strawberry while the other is vanilla. He sits down besides April and gives her the strawberry ice cream cones.

April: Thank you. (starts eating ice cream)

Donnie: No probbles. (starts eating ice cream)

Male Meowstic: Feeling better?

April: Yup. I'm feeling a lot better. Though I'm gonna give Resa a piece of my mind for ditching me!

Donnie: Right. She's gonna get it now for leaving you alone with a bunch of cosplaying wizards. We actually met such a person.

April: Really?

Donnie: Oh yeah. He seems to be following us. In fact, he made my precious Turtle Tank crash at the Holland Tunnel! That was so rude of him to do something like this! Such a tragedy... I, Donatello, must now fix my precious Turtle Tank to make it back to its former glory.

April: Such a drama queen.

Donnie: I'm not a drama queen! I'm a theater kid! I was born to act!

April: Right~... (chuckles to herself) You're so overdramatic, D.

Donnie: I can be sometimes right?

April: Most of the time.

Donnie: Really? Most of the time? That's absurd!

April: You're trying to act like an emotionally unavailable bad boy.

Donnie: That's because I want to go through the bad boy phase where I don't have any empathy. I always have to look tough and stoic. That's how bad boys work. They're supposed to be broody and such.

April: But you're the opposite.

Donnie: I certainly am not!

April: Then proof to me that you are a bad boy.

Donnie: Oh I will, April O'Neil. (eats her ice cream whole)

April: Hey! That was mine!

Donnie: And I took it from you. Bad boys don't follow the rules of personal belongings.

April: Oh now you're getting it! I'll act like a bad girl and see how you like it when someone eat your ice cream like that! (eats his ice cream whole) Take that!

Donnie: How dare you!

April: Like you said, bad girls don't follow the rules of personal belongings.

Donnie: You are good, O'Neil. But what if I stole your first kiss?

April: My first kiss? If I were me, I would say 'Oh no. Please don't do it. I'm not ready to have my first kiss.' But as a bad girl, I'll say 'Go right ahead. I dare you.'

Donnie: Fine! Close your eyes and pucker those lips! I'll do it.

Male Meowstic: You can't be serious right?

Donnie: I am serious.

April: Okay. (closes her eyes) Make it quick, Don. I don't want the others know about this.

Donnie: R-Right. (gulps) Here goes nothing. (leans in as he closes his eyes; thinking) I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm gonna kiss her. Just stay calm and get it over with it. (kisses her on the lips) Oh wow. Her lips are actually... soft. This feels... amazing. (puts his right hand on the back of her neck) It feels like a dream...

April: (thinking) Donnie's actually kissing me. I thought he was just joking but he's right! He _is_ serious about this! It feels like a dream... I hope it never stops.

After awhile, they pull away and open their eyes. Both blushing harshly.

Donnie: So uh... How was it?

April: It actually felt good. Wow, I didn't expect that.

Donnie: Me either. Can't believe our first kiss...

Together: ...was each other. (chuckles happily)

April: Let's keep this a secret between us okay?

Donnie: For you, I'll keep this as a secret. And hey, maybe you and I could do it more often. When it's just the two of us.

April: Oh certainly. Only when it's just the two of us. (chuckles)

Donnie's phone begins to ring. He picks up and answers it.

**Leo:  
Yo, Don! We got the Turtle Tank and we're bringing it back to the Lair!**

**Donnie:  
That's wonderful news. I'll be right back and begin fixing it.**

**Leo:  
Okay! See ya! (hangs up)**

Donnie: That was Leo. They're getting the Turtle Tank that has been crashed from the Holland Tunnel.

April: Crashed?! What happened?!

Donnie: We were chasing after Ghostbear and Moon Crusher when all of a sudden, a human wearing a wizard costume appeared in front of us. Which causes us to crash the Turtle Tank into the wall!

April: Are you alright?

Donnie: We were doing just fine. And~ we were able to get the DVD just in time. All thanks to good ol' reverse psychology.

Male Meowstic: Which we should use more often if we come across one of our enemies. It would be useful to not get into fights if we're in a huge hurry.

April: I see... Well at least you didn't get hurt. You and the others' safety is my top priority.

Donnie: That also includes you, April.

April: April O'Neil can handle things herself!

Donnie: To an extent.

April: Watch it or no more kisses from me.

Donnie: Okay okay. I'll stop. Anyways, want me to take you home?

April: Well~ you should take me to Maz's apartment. I need him to remove these hair extensions he made me wear.

Donnie: Sure thing. (picks her up princess style) Let's go.

April: Eh? Hey I didn't ask for this!

Donnie: Well my highness, you did enough walking for tonight.

April: Jeez... (chuckles a bit and wraps her arms around his neck) Thanks.

Donnie: No probbles. Just hang on tight until we get there.

April: Right. (yawns a bit and snuggles his neck a bit)

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Cassandra: We found another armor piece, Guardian.

Kamala: (grabs armor piece from Cassandra) Excellent work. (places armor piece on the dark armor) Though there's still more armor pieces out there and we must find every last one of it. Then our master will return from his comatose state and rule over the world.

Baron Draxum: But of course I'll be wearing the armor.

Kamala: Yeah yeah. Don't kid yourself just yet. We still need find the remaining armor pieces.

Baron Draxum: And when we do, you better keep your end of the deal. Baron Draxum doesn't like being tricked!

Kamala: Don't worry about that. We always keep our word.

[Next Day. Grand Nexus Hotel. The Bellhops are busy as usual. Helping the guests and doing requests for Big Mama.]

Big Mama: You've been all doing a great job as usual, my little bellhops. Big Mama will now state an announcement.

Fox Bellhop: What announcement?

Big Mama: In two weeks I'll be throwing a fancy party shing-bang! I already sent some invitations for this party and I want everyone to be hands on deck! Which means preparing the meals, getting the decorations put up, cleaning the main room area, _and_ making sure everything goes smoothly. This is gonna be one of Big Mama's biggest parties ever thrown and I want everything to go without any mishappilys!

Bellhop: (salutes) Yes Big Mama! (splits up to different parts of the hotel)

Maya: I can't wait to go to the party. It's gonna be so exciting.

Big Mama: It will, my little Coco. It'll be one of the grandest parties I've thrown yet. And it won't be the last.


	57. Chapter 57

[Scene: Lair. After Donnie drops April off to Maz's apartment, he enters the Lair. He then went to the garage to start repairing the Turtle Tank which is in shambles.]

Donnie: This is gonna take weeks for me to fix my poor Turtle Tank!

Male Meowstic: Yeah. We need to rebuild the exterior then redo the inside.

Raichu: So~ by weeks do you mean~?

Male Meowstic: It could take us maybe 2 months to fix it. Maybe 3 in a half if we're lucky.

Raichu: 3 in a half months?! That's way too long!

Male Meowstic: Relax~... Me and Donnie can totally fix the Turtle Tank. Just give us some time and patience to do so.

Raichu: Okay~... Bur what are we supposed to do without the Turtle Tank?!

Male Meowstic: I don't know. Let us do our thing and you do your thing.

Raichu: (sighs) Please do it as fast as you possibly can. (leaves)

Male Meowstic: You can't rush perfection. Now let's get to work.

Donnie: Right! Em, grab the tools!

Male Meowstic: You got it, boss. (levitates toolbox to Donnie) Here you go.

Donnie: Let's begin!

[Scene: Atrium.]

Leo: So what did they say?

Raichu: They say it could take them 2 or 3 in a half months.

Raph: That long?!

Netta: What are we supposed to do without the Turtle Tank?!

Leo: Don't worry, hermanos and hermana. We can always use my odachi sword to get from place to place.

Mikey: Oh~ no! When you use your odachi sword, we have no idea where that portal would take us!

Netta: It could take us to another state! Or another country! Or maybe even an entirely different dimension!

Leo: A portal to another dimension? (smirks) That doesn't sound so bad. Can my odachi sword even do that?

Raichu: We should try it out then!

Midnight Lycanroc, Eevee and Tsareena: No!

Raichu Oh come on! What could possibly go wrong?

Tsareena: Everything can go wrong. Let's not try opening a portal to another dimension.

Leo: Fine. Though I am quite curious as to what my odachi sword can _really_ do.

Raph: Maybe later, Leo! For now we need another set of wheels since the Turtle Tank needs to be repair.

Netta: Well~ we can always head to Repo Mantis' junkyard. I bet there's a lot of things we can take from there! Even a brand new vehicle.

Mikey: Great idea!

Raph: I don't know...

Leo: Repo Mantis wouldn't know. He'll be too busy with other stuff.

Raph: If you say so... Okay then! We should go tomorrow night!

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: Maz's Apartment. Bedroom.]

Resa: April, I'm so sorry I ditched you back there.

April: You seriously ran off! Leaving me alone with a bunch of people pretending to be wizards!

Resa: I didn't mean to! I really am sorry. It won't happen again. I'll make it up to you.

April: By...?

Resa: Taking you to a concert.

April: Really?

Resa: Kidding. I'll do your homework for a month.

April: You'll really do _all_ my homework?

Resa: Yes. I'm a multi-tasker. I can do your homework and mine at the same time. Donnie's not the only one who's good at math.

Maz: (after removing all the hair extensions) Speaking of Donnie, you said he was there after you call him?

April: Yeah. He really helped me out. (looks down a bit; smiles a bit while blushing) He even got me some ice cream to make me feel better.

Resa: Hm? Why are you blushing, Apes?

April: I'm not blushing.

Maz: Yes you are. Don't lie to us. Did something happen between you two?

Resa: You can tell us. We promise not to tell anyone else.

April: You promise? (they nods) Okay. Well~ long story short, we kissed.

Together: Seriously?! You two kissed?!

April: (shushes) Not so loud! Someone could hear us.

Maz: I can't believe you. You two really kissed?

April: Yeah. It wasn't a big deal.

Resa: _Wasn't_ a big deal? April O'Neil, having your first kiss is a _HUGE_ deal.

Maz: And your first kiss was your childhood friend of 5 whole years.

Resa: Like how did it feel?

April: Um... For a mutant turtle, Donnie's lips were so soft.

Maz: I see. Was he a good kisser?

April: Look, this is our first kiss! So I'm not sure if he was a good kisser!

Maz: (hugs her from the right side) I understand.

Resa: (hugs April from the left side) This is just the beginning though. Do you need our help for kissing tips?

April: Nah~ but I'll ask for your help if I don't know what to do.

Maz: Okay. Just wanna tell you that love is a complicated thing. You have to be careful what you could do with love. Especially when the crush is that of a childhood friend.

April: I will. Don't worry about it.

Resa: Well anyways, we should probably head back to our homes. (yawns)

April: I'm tired as well. We'll see you tomorrow, Maz.

Maz: Bye girls. Be safe out there.

Together: We will! (leaves)

[Scene: Next Day. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Resa: Heyo, Don. (enters the lab) What's up?

Donnie: Nothing much. Just working on Shelldon 2.0.

Resa: Shelldon 2.0?

Donnie: Yes. _And_ working on fixing the Turtle Tank as well.

Resa: I see... So~ did you kissed April last night?

Donnie: Nope.

Resa: Donnie~... Don't lie to me.

Donnie: Okay yes! How did you-?! (realizes) April told you.

Resa: Bingo. Congratulations on getting to the kissing zone. I should've been there and taken some pics with you guys.

Donnie: If you do that I will seriously end you! And please don't bring that up!

Fraxure: You haven't told the others?

Donnie: Of course not. Last night it was at the moment. We were just goofing off and~ (scratches the back of his head) I guess we just did without realizing it.

Male Meowstic: Oh wait. I actually did a take of you and April.

Resa: You did?! Send me the pic!

Donnie: Emerald no! Do _NOT_ send the pic! I forbid you and this time I'm not stuck to my brethren!

Male Meowstic: Whatever. (sends the picture to Resa) Send.

Donnie: How dare you...

Resa: (looks at the pic) OMG! You really did kiss her. I'm quite impressed.

Donnie: Please stop talking about it. I'm serious.

Resa: Okay, lover boy. I'll stop... for now.

Donnie: Resa!

Resa: Okay okay. I'll definitely stop talking about it. (chuckles) Listen, if you ever need some advice you know who to text to.

Donnie: Of course. Don't worry about it. I can handle this whole love thing myself.

Resa: Oh really? You sure about that?

Donnie: Absolutely!

Resa: Whatever you say, lover boy.

Donnie: Please stop saying that!

Resa: (chuckles) Fine... I promise.

Donnie: Jeez~. Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do so~ bye bye.

Resa nods and leaves the lab as Donnie resumes working on both the Turtle Tank and Shelldon 2.0.


	58. Chapter 58

[Scene: Hidden City. Mystical Hidden Times News Station. Main Office.]

Mr. Gopher: Hello, everyone. I have some exciting news to share with all of you.

Ronalee: What is it, Mr. G?! Are we getting raises?! Some vacation time?! Maybe going to get some hotties?!

Mr. Gopher: No, no, and definitely no! (sighs) Anyways, the news is that Big Mama is planning a very fancy party at her hotel in two weeks and I need a trustworthy journalist who can do the job of doing some work there. Any takers?

Ronalee: A party?! (raises her hand) Mr. G, I'll volunteer to go! Pick me! Pick me!

Veneranda: (raises her hand) I would love to do the reporting, Mr. G.

Mr. Gopher: Hm... I'll choose~ Veneranda to go.

Ronalee: Aw man~... I want to go to that party~...

Veneranda: You know, maybe you could come with me.

Ronalee: Really? (hugs her happily) You're the best, Randa! We gotta go shopping for some new dresses after work.

Veneranda: (nods) Right. (turns to Mr. Gopher) Mr. G, could Rona come with me as well?

Mr. Gopher: Sure thing, Ms. Bertucci. Now for the rest of you, I already have some tasks for you.

Everyone: Okay!

Ronalee: (squeals happily) This is gonna be so exciting! I can't wait to shimmy down to Big Mama's party! I bet there's gonna be a lot of hotties in there! And who knows? Maybe your boyfriend would be there.

Veneranda: You're talking about Raph? (Ronalee nods) Raph's not my boyfriend.

Ronalee: Yet! (chuckles) Don't forget the "yet" part.

Veneranda: (chuckles) Right.

[Scene: Afternoon. Surface. April's Apartment. Living Room. April is playing some video games on the couch. Mayhem licking his left front paw.]

April: (thinking) I can't believe me and Donnie actually kissed! I was just joking about it but he actually did it. (blushing embarrasingly) Why did I encourage him to kiss me?! (puts down the game controller after getting a "Game Over"; puts her hands over her eyes) What should I do?!

Mayhem jumps to her lap and begins licking her cheek as a way to comfort her.

April: (chuckling) Thanks, Mayhem. I know you're just trying to cheer me up. But what should I do about this? If you could talk, what would be your advice?

The dog/cat-like creature simply tilts his head a little to the left in confusion. April simply smiles and cuddles Mayhem tightly. Not too tightly though.

April: Well anyways, I should be getting your lunch. You must be getting hungry. (Mayhem nods) Alright then. (stands up from the couch) You grab your bowl and I'll get the dog food.

[Scene: Night. Lair. Garage.]

Leo: Yo Don! We're gonna head to Repo Mantis Salvage!

Raichu: You wanna come?!

Donnie: I want to ask. Why?

Leo: Just to see if we can get another vehicle since you're fixing the Turtle Tank and stuff.

Donnie: Oh. Well actually, could you guys get us some extra parts please?

Leo: Sure thing, Tello! We'll get you some extra parts! (walks away)

Raichu: And remember not to push yourself _too_ hard!

Male Meowstic: We know! Just be careful not to get your head chop off from Repo Mantis!

Raichu: Don't say that! Rai-Rai!

Male Meowstic: (chuckles) I love messing with Lemon... He always cracks me up.

Donnie: Now let's focus on the Turtle Tank without any disruptions.

Male Meowstic: Right.

[Scene: Hidden City. Boutique. Veneranda and Ronalee were browsing for their dresses.]

Ronalee: We need to look sexy for the party! Do you know how many hot yokai are gonna be there?!

Veneranda: Lee, we need to do our job as reporters. We need to report on the party.

Ronalee: I know that. Don't worry. I didn't forget about our job. Also, _you_ have to report the party. Ronalee is gonna be checking for some hotties! (squeals a bit happily) I can't wait! Now then, I wanna ask you. (takes out two dresses from the rack) Which dress looks better on me? This sparkling purple dress or this sassy green dress? The dress _has_ to be perfect.

Veneranda: Hm... Maybe the sparkling purple dress? I think it would look good on you.

Ronalee: Mermaid purple dress it is! (puts back the green dress to the rack) I'm gonna try it on while you find your dress. (runs to the dressing room)

Veneranda: (sighs) It would be better if I could just make a dress myself... (continues browsing through the dresses) Hm? (grabs a baby pink off-the-shoulder ball gown) This one looks cute. Maybe I could wear this. (heads to the dressing room)

[Scene: New York. Streets.]

Cherce: (counting the money he had received) 45 bucks. (giggles mischievously) These humans are so easy to persuade. It makes easy money to trick those suckers to buy my products. (stops to see a box) A box? I wonder what's inside? (walks to the box) Hello~? Anyone in there~?

???: Huh?! (comes out of the box) Who are you?! (stands up but trips over some trash cans)

Cherce: Are you okay? (helps him stand up)

???: I'm okay! That happens a lot. Well recently that is...

Cherce: Recently?

???: I've been turn into a bull and I can't stop tripping over stuff!

Cherce: I see... What's your name?

Bullhop: It's Stanley.

Cherce: Stanley... Well it looks like you need a new name. For now on your name shall be~... What did you do for a living?

Bullhop: A bellhop at the Grand Nexus Hotel.

Cherce: Bullhop then! That will be your new name.

Bullhop: I don't need a new name!

Cherce: You do now. So what are you doing living in the alleyway?

Bullhop: I had no choice! Obviously I can't go home looking like this! My neighbors would freak out!

Cherce: I see... Well then. Maybe you need some mula. You know, money.

Bullhop: How do I make money as a talking bull?

Cherce: Well my friend, I will teach you the ways of being a con artist. I already made 45 bucks for this night and I need more.

Bullhop: Isn't conning people wrong?!

Cherce: As long as you don't get caught it isn't. So it's fine~... Trust me. I know what I'm doing.


	59. Chapter 59

[Scene: Repo Mantis Salvage.]

Mikey: So Donnie wants us to get some extra parts for the Turtle Tank?

Leo: That's right. And once we get some extra parts, (grabs a piece from a car) the Turtle Tank will be completely fixed in no time.

Raichu: I hope so! Curse that wizard! He just _had_ to appear in front of the Turtle Tank! Making it crash into a wall of the Holland Tunnel!

Midnight Lycanroc: I know right?! Who does that?! But either way, we should just grab what we need and then get out of here. Don't want Repo Mantis to catch us sneaking around here.

Netta: How many parts did Donnie said we need to get?

Leo: Oh. I didn't really ask him. He was just too busy with the Turtle Tank.

Raph: Seriously?! (sighs) Netta, call Donnie real quick.

Netta: Sure thing, big bro! (takes out her cellphone)

Midnight Lycanroc: Why didn't you ask him about it?!

Raichu: We didn't want to bother him more then we already were!

Leo: So don't blame us for this. We didn't mean to forget!

Tsareena: Guys, shush! We don't want Repo to hear-

???: Is anyone sneaking on my junkyard?!

Mikey: Uh-oh.

Raph: Mad Dogs, run away!

They quickly run from the junkyard just before Repo Mantis could spot them.

Leo: Whew... That was too close.

Netta: Yeah... Really close.

Mikey: But we didn't get the parts!

Raph: We can do it next time. For now, we should be heading back to the Lair.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. The Bellhops are cleaning the large room where the party is going to hail in. Well mostly all the Bellhops.]

Kozani: (sighs) Why do we need to do some cleaning here?

Sancus: To make this party look nice, Koza! Big Mama isn't going to hail a party in a messy ball room!

Kozani: And do we have to work during this party?

Sancus: Of course! We need to cater all the guests and such! Hospitality is important.

Kozani: Well I can't work at that day. My Lazy-idis would be acting up big time. So I'm just gonna relax during the party.

Sancus: Really? Oh dear. Is it really _that_ bad?

Kozani: Sadly yes. I won't be able to work at the party. I'll simply just supervised to make sure nobody is breaking stuff.

Sancus: I see...

Kozani: You and the other Bellhops can do most of the work. It shouldn't be _that_ hard.

Sancus: Yeah that's true. I know we can do it! (chuckles a bit happily) I can't wait to greet all of our party guests!

Kozani: Yeah... Can't wait to great our guests as well...

|Big Mama's Office|

The elevator opens and a mutant turtle rolls into Big Mama's office.

Big Mama: Hello Dr. Ganges. Here to give me the status of my Battle Nexus Fighters as usual?

Dr. Ganges: Yes, Big Mama. (puts the stack of paper on her desk) Most of your Battle Nexus Fighters are in good shape. But 3 got a broken arm or leg that needs to be healed for two weeks. Two got sprained ankles or wrists from moving too much. So I suggest they need to rest for a week since it wasn't severe. And~ that's it.

Big Mama: I see... (chuckles) I'm glad I hired you to be the Battle Nexus Doctor. You truly are a great doctoria.

Dr. Ganges: (blushes a bit) Why thank you. Helping others is a doctor's job after all.

Big Mama: Right. Anyways, Big Mama has a favor to ask you.

Dr. Ganges: A favor?

Big Mama: You see, Big Mama is throwing a fancy party shing-bang in two weeks. And I was thinking that you and your assistants should come. You've worked so hard despite being wheelchair bound. You deserve a break. And in exchange I will pay you double the amount I usually pay you on a weekly basis.

Dr. Ganges: You'll pay me double? That's quite generous of you. We will definitely go to the party.

Big Mama: Wonderfulious! I promise you won't be disappointed.

Dr. Ganges: Uh right. Well anyways, I should be heading back home. I'll see you at the party. (turns around and heads to the elevator)

Big Mama: Goodbye, dear! Be careful out there!

Dr. Ganges: I will! (uses the elevator to go down)

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Atrium.]

Raph: Sorry we didn't get the extra parts, Don.

Donnie: Ah it's alright. I can get some later. But for now, we're going out tonight.

Leo: For what?

Male Meowstic: Maz has send us this photo. (shows them a picture of Cherce and Bullhop) Seems like these two are walking around the city.

Leo: (thinking) Cherce?! What is he doing with that bellhop?! I gotta find out what's going on.

Raph: I see... So we should check this out tonight.

Donnie: Exactly.

Midnight Lycanroc: Then let's head out tonight!

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Night. The Mad Dogs are looking at an alleyway.]  
  
Raph: Purple Rain, you see the target?  
  
Donnie: We are in the habitat of a specimen who is looking for necessities. He smells the food with his now supreme senses such as smell.  
  
But Bullhop steps on a peeled banana and cause a huge commotion with cars beeping and people turning on their lights.  
  
Bullhop: Uh-oh! (runs and hides)  
  
Donnie: He wasn’t able to get his food. So it will be another day.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Quit messing around, Purple Rain! Just tell us if you see the target?!  
  
Donnie: Why do you always put science on the backwarder?! (sighs) Bullhop is in the alleyway. Happy now?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yes. Yes I am. Now let’s go, team! We have a Bull to capture!

|Bullhop|  
  
Bullhop: (sighs) Can’t believe this is all happening to me. (looks at his “Employee of the Month” picture) I used to be the top bellhop in town until the Turtles come along and end it all for me! (sighs sadly but hears something) What was that?!  
  
He peeps out of the sheets and sees the Turtles’ silhouette. Raph puts a bag over his head.  
  
Bullhop: You will never take me alive! (crashes into trash cans)  
  
Raichu: That was easier than I thought.  
  
Donnie: Great~... Now I can’t test out my tranquilizer dart gun. (shoots dart at Raph who falls down unconscious)

Netta: Donnie!

Donnie: Uh… My hand slipped.  
  
Raichu: Raight~ your hand “slipped”. (winks at Donnie)  
  
Male Meowstic: We should take him to the Lair.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And I’ll carry Raph since Donnie _decides_ to shoot him with the dart gun!  
  
Donnie: I was only testing it out. Don’t blame me because I want to test it out.

Netta: What about the other one? The one with the stripe tail and the black hoodie.

Cherce: You mean me, sweetie? (appears from the shadows) I don't know why you want to get me. But I'm not some kind of prey you can catch. (disappears and reappears behind Leo) Leo, so good to see you again. (cuddles him from behind) These mean people are trying to catch me.

Mikey: You know him, Leon?!

Leo: Um... Yeah... We met before.

Cherce: Yes we did. He's such a cool guy.

Leo: Yes I am. But we should be heading to the Lair. We can't stay here too long or someone would see us.

Cherce: Understood. Let's go.

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Bullhop: Ugh… Where am I? What happened?  
  
Leo: Hey bud. I don’t know if you know us but…  
  
Bullhop: Oh I know you! You’re the Turtles who turn me into this!  
  
Mikey: Yay! He does remember us!  
  
Bullhop: You’re the reason why I’m a bull!  
  
Leo: And we feel bad. We were trying to stop the Oozesquitoes and we let one of them bite you.  
  
Raichu: Yeah… So that’s why, to make up for it, we’re gonna throw…  
  
Everyone: Happy Bullhop Appreciation Day!  
  
Bullhop: Whoa… You did all this for me? And I don’t have to repay you?

Netta: Nope! This is all free!

Eevee: You can stay here with us as long as you want.  
  
Bullhop: Thanks…  
  
Raichu: No problem! Now let’s get this party started!  
  
A montage begins in which it goes on for weeks until the 25th which is the mission.  
  
Raph: Okay, team. This is it. Today’s the day we start our mission.

Netta: So what's the mission?

Midnight Lycanroc: Tonight's Big Mama’s social party. So we’re gonna dress up as waiters and sneak around until we see a door which contains her web goo.  
  
Raichu: But it’s gonna be locked so we need to grab a key to open it.  
  
Tsareena: Once we grab some web goo, we get out of there as fast as we can before we get caught!

Eevee: This should be a piece of cake!

[STOMPING]  
  
They peeked out and sees Bullhop doing jumping jacks before sitting down and drinking milk. He then throws it at Donnie’s face.  
  
Donnie: Okay, that’s it! He gots to go!

Netta: Agree! He's been making a mess since he's been here!

Leo: We can’t kick him out! After all, we were the ones who caused him to mutate into a bull.  
  
Mikey: Not to worry. Leave this to Dr. Delicate Touch. I can handle this one.  
  
Raichu: Leo?  
  
Leo: Right.  
  
Mikey: (dust himself off and sits on the chair side) Hey, Bullhop. We’re friends so I’m gonna make this easy for you. (pulls collar) YOU HAVE TO GO! HIT THE BRICKS, SLAPPY!  
  
Bullhop: You’re kicking me out?!  
  
Leo: Not exactly. What Mikey is trying to say is it has been weeks now and we feel like you’re trashing our home.  
  
Bullhop: I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up for you!  
  
Leo: I know you… Hey! Are you wiping your tears with my Jupiter Jim comic book?!  
  
Bullhop: (throws comic book) No?  
  
Leo: Listen, we can’t have you stay in the Lair because we’re going on a really dangerous mission.  
  
Bullhop: A mission?! I can help!  
  
Leo: Sorry but you’re gonna ruin it due to your clumsliness.  
  
Bullhop: I wasn’t always clumsy until I got turn into a bull.  
  
Leo: (sighs) Alright. If you stay here and promise NOT to break anything when we get back, we can have a talk about it okay? (Bullhop nods) Okay. (leaves with Mikey)  
  
Bullhop: Or~...

Azuris: Don't think about it, Mr. Bullhop.

Bullhop: But Ms. Selgado, you and the others took great care of me. And I want to repay you. Or in this case, I want to make up for everything you did by doing this mission.

Azuris: But it's too dangerous for you. If anything were to go astray it would be disastrous. 

Bullhop: Then can you help me then?!

Azuris: I will. After all, I had some experience with undercover missions before.

Midnight Lycanroc: And we're coming as well! We don't want you to get hurt!

Raichu: Raight!

Eevee: Yup!

Tsareena: After all, me and Emerald had made our waiter outfits so we’re totally prepare. Just let us put them on and we head out.  
  
Bullhop: Okay! Let’s do this! (trips over) I’m okay!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Ya’ sure this is a good idea?  
  
Raichu: Everyone deserves a second chance. At least we’re here to monitor him. To make sure he doesn’t screw this up for us. And also, I have the perfect name for this mission. I call it Operation: Web Goo Party!  
  
Male Meowstic: Considering that we’re getting web goo from Big Mama’s social party, it fits perfectly.  
  
Raichu: I know raight?! (changes into waiter outfit along with the others) Time to crash a party! Pokemon style!  
  
Everyone: Right! (leaves quickly)  
  
|Kitchen|  
  
Donnie: So how did it go?  
  
Raph: Hm… I don’t hear sobbing so I think it went well. Or maybe he’s crying on the inside.  
  
Leo: Good news, guys! We can do the mission and then take care of our problem.  
  
Raph: Great! Let’s put on those waiter outfits!  
  
[SCREEN SWITCH]  
  
Leo: Wha?  
  
Mikey: No way!

Donnie: I’m not gonna turn around and know what happened. (turns around) Just as I thought. I turned around and look what happened.

Netta: Our waiter outfits! It's shredded into pieces!  
  
Raph: Looks like Goldilocks tries yours on before getting to mine.  
  
Leo: Is he crazy enough to make up for everything by doing this dangerous mission by himself? Of course he would! Let’s go!

[Scene: Hotel. Main Lobby. Guests has arrived to Big Mama's hotel for the party.]

Raichu: Whoa… Now this is one fancy party!  
  
Tsareena: I agree. It’s so fancy and magnifique.  
  
Male Meowstic: Yeah… (takes pictures) These are gonna go to my account.

Eevee: I do like their outfits. Really fancy.

Midnight Lycanroc: Remember, guys. We have to find the room, get the key, get the web goo, and get out of here.  
  
Raichu: We should split up to cover more ground.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea. Let’s split up.  
  
The Pokemon splits up to different directions. Bullhop trips but gets up to grab a plate of snacks. Azuris, disguised as a waitress, follow suit. Meanwhile, the Turtles are looking through the window above the main lobby where the party is being thrown at.

Leo: This is my fault. I shouldn’t told him about the mission. What are the odds of him actually pulling this off?  
  
Donnie: I’m gonna say 1%. Saying it in a sarcastic enthusiastic way.  
  
Bullhop: (puts fingers over his ear) Okay, I’m in. I just need to get the keys to the web goo room and “borrow” them.  
  
Raph: Who is he talking to?  
  
Donnie: I told him earlier that if you put your finger over your ear you can talk to anyone in the world.

Netta: And why would you tell him that?!  
  
Donnie: I was trying to get work done.  
  
Mikey: (puts finger over his “ear”) Thank you, Mr. President.

Netta: (laughs a bit) You can't talk to the president like that. I think it would be impossible for him to hear you.

Mikey: One can only dream right?

|Raichu|  
  
Raichu: Hm… Don’t see anything suspicious. I wonder how the others are doing…  
  
He spots Big Mama sitting on a chair. Across it is a mysterious figure who is writing down on a notepad.

???: I see… Thanks for letting me interview you for the Mystical Hidden Times, Big Mama.  
  
Big Mama: Not a problemio. Big Mama is always happy to be interview. (chuckles happily) Let’s take a breakity break. (stands up)  
  
???: Sure thing, Big Mama! (Lemon jumps to the table) Eh? Lemon?

Raichu: Veneranda? (whistles) You look beautiful tonight.

Veneranda: I didn’t know you were coming. That’s so awesome!  
  
Raichu: (shushes) Keep your voice down. I’m doing a mission right now.  
  
Veneranda: A mission? What kind?  
  
Raichu: An undercover mission to retrieve Big Mama’s web goo. We’re dressed up as waiters to blend in.  
  
Veneranda: That makes sense. You’re so adorable in that waiter outfit. Just too cute!  
  
Raichu: Why thank you. I do look adorable in a waiter outfit. I told them I would look adorable in it and they won’t listen. But anyway, are you here by yourself?  
  
Veneranda: Nope. I brought three people here. See the girl with green hair and a frog hairclip eating some snacks? That’s Mee Moreau. She’s half-human, half-mermaid. And see the guy with those adorable animals? That’s Soorosh and he’s an owner of an animal shelter in the Hidden City. He’s full human but Big Mama is letting him do his adoption so people can adopt their future pets. And it’s been doing quite well. Lastly there's my BFF, Ronalee. She wanted to come with me so she could check out the hot yokai here.

Raichu: A hopeless romantic. I got it. Well since you're here and all, maybe you could help us out.

Veneranda: I would but I have work to do. I can’t lose her trust.  
  
Raichu: You won’t. As long as you don’t get caught though…  
  
Veneranda: Hm… Let me think about it…  
  
Raichu: Alright. See ya. (leaves)  
  
Veneranda: Bye-bye.  
  
|Male Meowstic|  
  
Male Meowstic: (spots keys) That must be the keys to the web goo room. I have to grab it before… (gets picked up) Eh?!  
  
???: What a cute little Meowstic. (pets his fur) And your fur is so~ soft. You really take care of yourself eh?  
  
Male Meowstic: Um… You are?  
  
???: What are my manners?! I’m Belinda Vixen. Also known as the Snake Queen. Is also the Elemental Master of Poison AND~ owner of a nightclub known as Snake’s Paradise. And you are adorable. I can eat you whole if I want you.  
  
Male Meowstic: (whispers) Help… me…  
  
Belinda: (spots jewel) Where did you get that jewel on this ribbon?  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh this? Well I always have this.  
  
Belinda: It looks oddly familiar. As if you belong to Big Mama.  
  
Male Meowstic: What?  
  
Belinda: You see, Big Mama’s Pokemon all have this exact same jewel that you have. It’s a way to distinguish it from other Pokemon. If you have it, then you must be one of Big Mama’s Pokemon. I shall return you to her.  
  
Male Meowstic: This must be a mistake. I don’t belong to Big Mama. Please let me go, Ms. Vixen. I have more important things to do in which I can’t tell you any.  
  
Belinda: Big Mama~! I have something for you!  
  
Male Meowstic: Please don’t reveal me to her. I’m gonna-  
  
Big Mama: Jade, my precious bumbly boo! (hugs him tight) So glad to see you again.  
  
Male Meowstic: Jade? Now hold on, Big Mama. I’m a Meowstic who’s name is Emerald. Not Jade. I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Big Mama: You can’t fool me, Jade. Big Mama gave you that jewel when you were just a little Espurr. And look at you. However, you need to change this whole situation and transform into your proper Beast Form. (activates jewel) There we go.  
  
Emerald’s Beast Form is a quadrupled wolf-like creature with his tails become longer and the tufts becomes longer and wavy.  
  
Big Mama: Now this is better! (chuckles)  
  
Male Meowstic: Uh huh.  
  
Big Mama: Now come along. Big Mama have huge plans to do. Belinda?  
  
Belinda: Right. (follows her)  
  
Male Meowstic: What just happened?  
  
Meanwhile, Bullhop was approaching the Owl Bellhop but Big Mama appears.  
  
Big Mama: Hello, coochy coo.  
  
Bullhop: Big Mama! (turns around) Abort mission. Abort mission. (trips)  
  
Big Mama bites one of the snacks that were flying in the air. Emerald also ate some as well.  
  
Male Meowstic: These are not bad at all. (thinking) What am I doing? (turns) The keys are right there. If I can reach to it I can get to the web goo room and we can get outta here. (uses telepathy) Bullhop, can you hear me?  
  
Bullhop: (thinking) Yeah I can! How are you doing this?  
  
Male Meowstic: It’s a psychic thing. Listen, you should distract Big Mama and I’ll grab those keys. Could you do that for me?  
  
Bullhop: Absolutely! Leave it to me!  
  
Big Mama: Hm… I never seen you around here but Big Mama bets you can boogie boo down in the dancefloor. (pulls ribbon) Maybe like a ruse?  
  
Bullhop: Uh… I don’t know what you said but sure!

[FLOOR LIGHTS UP]  
  
Flareon: This is not good. He’s gonna mess this up!  
  
Bullhop and Big Mama begins dancing.  
  
Veneranda: Whoa~, they’re so good!  
  
Mee: I’ll say!  
  
Soroosh: Quite amazing.  
  
Raichu: Bullhop really knows how to dance!  
  
Tsareena: Lemon, we need to get those keys before-  
  
Male Meowstic (Normal Form): I got it. No need to worry.  
  
Raichu: Perfect! Now we can get to the web goo room and get some web goo. Let’s go. (starts running) As long as no one gets in the way everything should be fine.  
  
They run to the door and when Emerald was about to unlock the door, a giant snake wrapped around them.  
  
Belinda: Nah uh uh. I don’t think so.  
  
Raichu: We’re screwed.

Eevee: Ya think?

Belinda: I knew I smell something fishy. Now be a good Pokemon and give me those keys.  
  
Raichu: Never! Emerald, throw that key somewhere!  
  
Emerald throws it in the air and it ended up on Bullhog’s horn.  
  
Belinda: Why you little…! Suffocate them while I get those keys! (runs off)  
  
Raichu: Any plans as to how to get (grunts) out of this mess?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: I have one. Crunch! (crunches snake)  
  
The snake yelps and lets them go.  
  
Raichu: Good plan, Nightmare. Now we have to get to the keys before that snake woman does!

Eevee: We need to warn Bullhop!  
  
Raichu: Or~... (jumps to the food table) Yo snake woman! (whistles and throws food at her)  
  
Belinda: (stops and turns) Huh?  
  
[SPLAT]  
  
Raichu: Bull’s-eye!  
  
Belinda: (growling) Why you little…! Now you have gone and done it! (takes out Pokeball) Arbok, come on out and use Poison Sting at that little pest!  
  
Arbok: Arbok! Poison Sting!  
  
Raichu: Wuh-oh. (dodges Poison Sting) Now this has become a battle party! Rena, Emerald, Nightmare, Brownie, let’s do this thing!

Quartet: Right!(jumps forward)  
  
Leo: This isn’t good at all.  
  
Vaporeon: We have to go down there and help them!  
  
Donnie: And how are we gonna go down there?  
  
The window opens and they fall down.  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Leo: Well that was one way to get down fast.  
  
Mee: Talking turtles?  
  
Veneranda: Guys! (runs to them) Are you okay?!  
  
Raph: (groans) I’m fine… (looks at her and blushes harshly) Wait, Randa?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Veneranda: Just doing some news reporting. I didn’t know you were coming! I’m so glad!  
  
Raph: Um yeah. You do look nice in a dress.  
  
Veneranda: (blushes) Thank you. (chuckles happily) But this isn’t the time to chit-chat. We have bigger problems here!  
  
Belinda: Ah so you must be the Turtles Big Mama told me about. Well you have certainly crash this box social party. So I shall destroy you forever. Consider this an honor from the Elemental Master of Poison! (transforms into her Snake Form)

Big Mama: Get them!  
  
Vaporeon: Now we’re in huge trouble.  
  
Mee: Leave this to us! (takes out Pokeball) Blastoise, help us out and use Hydro Pump!  
  
Blastoise: Blastoise! Hydro Pump!  
  
Soroosh: Shinx, use Thunderbolt on those bellhop!  
  
Shinx: Shinx! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Bellhops: (screams)  
  
Vaporeon: Nice one!  
  
Mikey: Bullhop, throw the keys to me!  
  
Bullhop: Keys? (looks up) Oh yeah! I have the keys! (throws keys)  
  
Mikey catches the key and runs to the door. However, Big Mama spits web at him which causes him to be stuck in the wall.  
  
Big Mama: (transforms into her Spider Form) I will show you that you shouldn’t mess with Big Mama’s social boxes.  
  
Raichu: Well we’ll show you everything we got! We have gotten stronger since the last time we met!  
  
Big Mama: Oh really? Show Big Mama your true power. (shoots out web balls)  
  
Raichu: Guys, we have to take them out! Both her and the snake woman!  
  
Trio: Right! (charges at them)  
  
Big Mama: (whistles) Attack them!

Netta: Here they come!

Ariados: Yes, Big Mama! (changes his size to big)  
  
Raichu: What the?! A giant Ariados?!  
  
Vaporeon: It must be the jewel!  
  
Galvantula: That’s correct. We have been given these jewels to enhance our powers. Now you won’t be able to defeat us. Electro Ball!  
  
Raichu: Oh yeah?! Just watch us! Iron Tail! (slashes Electro Ball in half) And now, Brick Break!  
  
Araquanid: Liquidation!  
  
Raichu: Huh? (screams in pain) Ow…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now you’re gonna get it! (charges and jumps) Stone Edge!  
  
Galvantula and Araquanid grunts loudly as they were thrown into the air.  
  
Ariados: Shadow Sneak!  
  
Raph: Nightmare, behind you!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (turns and screams in pain)  
  
Tsareena: Take this, you pest! Trop Kick! (kicks Ariados)  
  
Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!

Belinda: (reflects Psybeam and Shadow Ball) I don’t think so, Jade.  
  
Raichu: Jade? No, this is Emerald! Not Jade!  
  
Big Mama: Oh no. Jade is my pumpkily boo. And that jewel definitely proves it.  
  
Tsareena: No way… Are you saying…?  
  
Donnie: Emerald used to belong to you?! I won’t believe it!  
  
Big Mama: That’s correct. Now Jade, you should be a good pumpkily boo and destroy these pests.

Male Meowstic: Sorry Big Mama but I would never do something like that! If what you said is true, then I have to say that I have a new life with them! And if you don’t like that then I suggest you find another pumpkily boo! (transforms into Beast Form and howls loudly) Let’s take them down once and for all, guys!  
  
Raichu: I like this form of yours! Let’s do this!  
  
Belinda: Let me handle them, Big Mama. Arbok, Poison Jab!  
  
Arbok: Poison~!  
  
Male Meowstic: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Arbok: (screams in pain and faints)  
  
Belinda: Impossible!  
  
Ariados: Pin Missile!  
  
Male Meowstic: Psychic. (stops Pin Missile) Have these back along with Shadow Ball and Energy Ball! (throws it at Ariados)  
  
Ariados screams in pain and faints.  
  
Male Meowstic: Whoa. I guess in this form, my powers have increased. I could get used to this.  
  
Big Mama: Now you made Big Mama very angry.  
  
Bullhop: Aw man. This is my fault. I should’ve went to this mission. And I was so close too… What should I do about this?  
  
Mee: You should help them.  
  
Bullhop: Help them? But how? I’m a clust now with… this whole situation!  
  
Mee: Even the clumsiest person can save the day. You just need to show how brave and heroic you can be.  
  
Bullhop: I guess you’re right. (stands up) I’ll do it! (turns around) Hey, Big Mama! (bulks up his muscles which causes the clothes to riped) You danced like you have 8 less legs!  
  
Raichu: Nice comeback, Bullhop! Now we’re talking about!  
  
Belinda: Big Mama, let me handle this one. (takes out pendent) Once I release the tail of a snake, I shall become stronger.  
  
Emerald snatches the pendent away from Belinda.  
  
Male Meowstic: I won’t let you!  
  
Belinda: You little hairball! That pendent belongs to me! Give it back!  
  
But Emerald throws the pendent to Donnie in which he caught it.  
  
Donnie: Got it!  
  
Suddenly, the pendent glows and enters the amulets. Turning one circle into the shape of a purple snake. Big Mama shoots out web but Bullhop uses the cups to catch it.  
  
Bullhop: Guys, I got eight pints of web! (falls down) Guys, I have one pint of web! (runs off)  
  
The Turtles and the others all left as well.  
  
Big Mama: Wait! Come back! (sighs) He was such a handsomely Yokai… What a tragic tale…  
  
Belinda: Don’t worry, Big Mama. They’ll come back eventually. And when they do, I shall poison them so they can suffer a long and painful death. For now, we need this place all clean up. (claps her hands) Bellhops, clean this area please? Thank you.

The Bellhops begin cleaning the huge mess.

|Alleyway|  
  
Everyone: (cheering)  
  
Raph: So Bullhop, we have been thinking and…  
  
Leo: Spit it out, Raph. You know what you’re gonna say.  
  
Raichu: Yeah, spit it out already!  
  
Raph: You may come to our Lair anytime you want.

Netta: You're welcome to come to the Lair at anytime anywhere.  
  
Bullhop: Thanks but I have to get myself together. Especially with… this whole situation. And I have discover my true calling. I shall be a Canadian Bull Dancer! Specifically a ballet dancer! (dance around but crashes into trash cans)  
  
Raichu: You do that, Bullhop! We’ll be rooting for you!  
  
Mikey: You sure you don’t wanna join the Mad Dogs?! I was thinking of kicking Donnie out.  
  
Donnie shoots a tranquilizer dart at Mikey which causes him to become unconscious.  
  
Tsareena: Donatello!  
  
Donnie: My hand slipped.  
  
Tsareena: Jeez... But wait! Bullhop~!

Bullhop: (stops) Yeah?

Male Meowstic: We should find you a new home. We aren't gonna let you live in the streets again.

Bullhop: A new home? Where can I really stay at?

Cherce: Oh leave this to me. I know the perfect place. (chuckles)


	60. Chapter 60

[Scene: Lady Jellis Apartment Building.]

Bullhop: An apartment building? I don't know. If people see me...

Cherce: Relax~... This isn't no ordinary apartment building. Go inside and see it for yourself.

The group all enter the apartment. Just then, Lady Jellis walks up to them.

Lady Jellis: Welcome to my apartment. My name is Lady Jellis. Very please to meet you all.

Leo: A yokai is running an apartment building?

Lady Jellis: I'm actually a mutant thank you. Now what brings you here?

Bullhop: Um... I'm looking for a home and~...

Lady Jellis: Say no more! I have plenty of room in my apartment! Let me show you around.

They follow her to all the different parts of the apartment building. This includes a workout room, an indoor pool, a kitchen full of chefs, and many more. They used the elevator to head to the 3rd floor.

Lady Jellis: All these rooms magically manifest itself to fit to every tenants' needs. It all depends on what you're into and such. (stops at room number 309) And here's your new apartment room. I do hope you love it. Just stay there while I get the key to give it to you. (leaves)

Raph: Isn't this great, Bullhop?! You won't be living in the streets anymore!

Cherce: And then you'll be able to pursue your dreams of becoming a dancer. Hope you give me an autograph from one of your performances.

Bullhop: I will! But I'm nervous. I don't know anyone here.

Leo: You'll be fine~... If anything, we can come back if you need our help.

Bullhop: Okay. See ya.

Everyone: See ya! (leaves)

Cherce: I should be heading back to the Hidden City.

Leo: I'll take you home. You guys can walk home yourselves. (creates a portal) See you at home! (jumps through the portal with Cherce)

[Scene: Hidden City. Mystical Hidden Times News Station.]

Veneranda: My work here is done. I got the report for Mr. G!

Ronalee: Though that party was a disaster. Do they always cause trouble for others?

Veneranda: They try not to. But it just... happens.

Ronalee: Mmhm... Well at least I had a fun time while it lasted.

Veneranda: Don't worry, Rona. I'm sure we'll go to another party as our next report.

Ronalee: I hope so! I wanna have a grand ol' time!

Veneranda: (chuckles) Yeah... I know.

|Leonardo and Cherce|

Leo: Is this the place?

Cherce: Yeah... I live here with Mr. Bins.

Leo: Mr. Bins?

Cherce: He's my boss and the one who took in me. He also taught me the ways of being a con artist. I should be heading inside and give him the money I saved.

Leo: You have to give him your hard-earn money? Doesn't that seem... strange?

Cherce: I'm used to it. (grabs the doorknob) Don't worry about me. You should be heading to the Lair right?

Raichu: Cher? There's something you're not telling us. Is everything okay?

Cherce: I'm fine. Just go. I'll see you later. (enters and closes the door)

Leo: We need to get in there.

Raichu: Agree! Let's go!

|Inside the House|

Mr. Bins: Took you long enough. Where have you been?!

Cherce: Sorry Mr. Bins. (takes out money) Here's the money.

Mr. Bins begins counting the money.

Mr. Bins: $130?! You worthless cat! (throws cash at Cherce) I told you to get $160?!

Cherce: I tried really hard to get that cash. I'll get more. I promise.

Mr. Bins: I don't want to hear those excuses! You know what happens when you don't do what I say right?

Cherce: Yes Mr. Bins. (closes his eyes) Please get over with it.

But before Mr. Bins could hit Cherce, Leo appeared and summoned a portal below him. He falls through it as the portal closes.

Cherce: Huh? Leo?

Leo: (pulls him up and hugs him tightly) It's okay. I got you.

Cherce: What happened to Mr. Bins?

Leo: Oh I send him on a vacation.

Cherce: Why did you...?

Leo: Because I was worried about you. But it's over now. You're staying with me and everyone else at the Lair. Just grab your stuff and let's get outta here.

Cherce: (blushes and nods) O-Okay. (heads to his bedroom) Could you come with me? I need help with lifting my stuff.

Leo: Sure thing. (follows Cherce) I wanna ask you. Does your boss do that kind of thing?

Cherce: What do you mean?

Raichu: Hitting you and stuff!

Cherce: He only does it when I don't get the money he asked for. But I'm used to it.

Leo: That isn't right! You shouldn't suffer from this. Which is why you're moving to the Lair. In fact, you and me are sharing a room together.

Cherce: Really? You want me to share a room with you?

Leo: Yes. After all, I don't want you to feel lonely.

Cherce: I see... (smiles warmly) Thank you, Leo. That's very kind of you.

Leo: (blushes harshly) Y-Y-Y-You're welcome.

Cherce: (chuckles a bit)

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lady Jellis Apartment Building. Bullhop wakes up and begins preparing for his day. Taking a shower, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and many more before heading out of his apartment.]

Bullhop: (stretches his arms) Time to start my day by doing some exercising.

The door across his room opens and Isabella steps out. Bullhop blushes a bit.

Isabella: Hm? Oh! I haven't seen your face before! (closes the door) Who are you?!

Bullhop: Uh... I'm Stanley. But I'm now Bullhop! You?

Isabella: Isabella. You can call me Bella for short. Have you moved into this apartment?

Bullhop: Yeah. I just moved in yesterday. So~...

Isabella: I see... Well it's nice to meet you, Bullhop. I should do a small welcoming party to make your stay more comfortable.

Bullhop: (scratches behind his head nervously) Oh chucks... You don't have to do that.

Isabella: As a neighbor I must! We can do it tonight. Maybe invite a few people and such... Oh! And maybe-

???: (opens the door) Mama, I'm getting hungry!

Isabella: Okay, Paladin. Go inside and I'll feed you breakfast. (Paladin closes the door) Sorry about that. He's my dear baby boy. He can be quite needy sometimes.

Bullhop: Oh that's okay. I had to deal with some children myself when I was a bellhop at a hotel. So I can understand where you're coming from.

Isabella: I see... Impressive. Now then, I should be feeding my son breakfast and then open up my flower shop. (opens the door) You wanna come inside?

Bullhop: Um... Okay! (enters her apartment room)

[Scene: Lair. Leo's Bedroom. Cherce slowly opens his eyes and yawns a bit. He sits up to see Leo's sleeping face.]

Cherce: (thinking) He's actually a lot cuter when he's asleep. (cups Leo's right face cheek) Well since I'm sharing a room with him, maybe I should give him a reward for his kindness. (leans forward and kisses on his lips)

Leo open his eyes and blinks once before realizing that Cherce is kissing him. The red-eared slider taps Cherce's right shoulder as a way to let him know that he's awake.

Cherce: (stops kissing) Good morning, Leo. (chuckles)

Leo: Why did you kiss me for?

Cherce: To say thank you for yesterday.

Leo: Oh. Um... You do know that that was my first kiss right?

Cherce: It was? Oh my goodness! (disappears and reappears standing up out of the bed) I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I thought you were into dudes or something.

Leo: (sits up and yawns) No no. It's okay. Don't worry about it. (gets out of bed and begins stretching his arms and legs) It was an unexpecting way of waking someone up from their slumber. But it's fine... (laughs a bit) Anyways, we should get some breakfast to start off the day.

Cherce: Um right. (laughs nervously)


	61. Chapter 61

[Scene: Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop. Veneranda's Bedroom.]

Veneranda: (yawns) Another day another normal life... (gets out of bed)

|Kitchen|

Alba is cooking eggs and bacon as Veneranda, in her pajamas, enters the kitchen.

Veneranda: Morning, mama. (sits down and yawns a bit)

Alba: Morning, sweetie. I'm just cooking some breakfast here.

Veneranda: (rubbing her left eye) I can see that... (yawns) Good thing today's my day off.

Alba: Hope you're not too tired to help me out at the ice cream shop below.

Veneranda: Not at all! You know I'm always happy to help you out!

Alba: Of course you do. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: New York. Dracoly High School. Hallways.]

April: Guys, can you please stop mentioning about the whole kiss thing?

Resa: Sorry but we can't just get it out of our minds.

Maz: It's so excited to hear about romance!

April: It's not a big deal. So we kissed each other. So what? Just let it go already. (accidentally bumps into Kendra) Kendra?

Resa: What are you and the other Purple Dragons doing here? Shouldn't you be at home for your house arrest?

Kendra: We are in house arrest. It's just we have these watches to make sure that we don't go anywhere else other then here and home.

Maz: Well this is what you get for trying to hack into Nakamura using Donnie's tech.

Resa: Consider this karma. She doesn't play. Not at all.

Kendra: Whatever. Now if you excuse us, we need to head to the computer lab. (walks pass them with Jeremy and Jason follows behind her)

April: What's inside that box Jase was carrying?

Maz: I don't know but it can't be good.

Resa: We should follow them. See what could be inside.

They both nod and quickly catches up to the Purple Dragons.

|Computer Lab|

Jeremy takes out a device from the box.

April: (whispering) What is that?

Resa: (whispering) Some kind of device.

Kendra: Careful with the Dragon Tooth, Jeremy. I don't want it to be damaged if you let it fall from your hands.

Jeremy: You got it, chief! (places the Dragon Tooth inside a circular device; Resa takes a picture of it)

Kendra: Perfect. And with some security nobody isn't gonna get to the Dragon Tooth.

Resa: Dragon Tooth? We should send that to Donnie.

Together: Right. (walks away)

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab. Donnie had just finished with Shelldon 2.0.]

Donnie: Perfect! Look at him! Doesn't he look amazing?!

Male Meowstic: He sure does. Let's turn him on.

Donnie: Right. (turns Shelldon on) Oh Shelldon~! Wakey wakey!

Shelldon: Hm? (floats up) Yawn~... Good morning. Wait is it morning?

Donnie: Yes it is, Shelldon. I'm Donnie. I'm your creator. And this is Emerald. My partner.

Male Meowstic: Hello.

Shelldon: So you're like my dad?!

Donnie: In a way yes... I did create you after all.

Shelldon: Cool! So now what?

Donnie: Well I would like to do some te- (hears his phone beeping) I'll get that. (checks his message) What's this?

Male Meowstic: Let me see. (jumps up to Donnie's shoulder) Isn't that the Dragon Tooth? I've heard of it but never seen it.

Donnie: Which means the Purple Dragons must've got it. Well then, looks like this would be the perfect opportunity to do a test run. We're going tonight.

Male Meowstic and Shelldon: Okay!

[Scene: Night. The Mad Dogs are outside of the high school.]  
  
Donnie: This is Purple Knight. Are you all in position?  
  
Raph: Red King is in position.  
  
Mikey: Mikey’s here!

Netta: Brown Queen is in position!

Leo: Whoa whoa whoa! Why can Mikey say his real name and not his codename?!  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs) Guys, this is an important mission. Mikey, your codename is Orange Pawn and…  
  
Mikey: Orange Pawn?! Why do I have to be a pawn?!

Leo: I wanna change my codename! Like~ Bluey Blue! No that’s not a good one…  
  
Raichu: Maybe~ Blue night? Nah…  
  
Donnie: We’re not changing codenames! Listen, we have to get the Dragon Tooth from the Purple Dragons!

Netta: Like real dragons?!  
  
Donnie: No! Dragons and their tooth don’t exists.  
  
Male Meowstic: The Purple Dragons are a team of hackers with expertise in the technology department.  
  
Raichu: I see…  
  
Donnie: So we need to be on our guard in order to get the Dragon Tooth. Understood? (hears something) Are you okay? Can you read me?!  
  
Raph: There is a pigeon with a pizza! A pizza pigeon! I was trying to get a pic for my social!  
  
Leo: A pizza pigeon?! Awesome!  
  
Mikey: Take the pic!  
  
Raph: I’m trying to.  
  
Leo: You’re not gonna get the pic so I’m coming there.

Netta: I'm coming too!

Donnie: Jeez… Well S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, looks like we have to do this ourselves.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You got it, bro!  
  
Donnie throws a ball at the window which causes it to form a circle and creates a hole. He and Emerald jumps on S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N to fly inside with Mikey following them.  
  
Male Meowstic: We’re inside now.  
  
Mikey: Whoa, that must be it right?!  
  
Donnie: Yes but you have to be…  
  
[ALARM BLARES OFF]  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh no. They got guardbots!  
  
Donnie: Emerald, use Psybeam on them!  
  
Male Meowstic: Psybeam!  
  
But the bots reflects it.  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s impossible.

Tsareena: Seems like they had put in some extra caution to reflect our attacks.

Mikey gets trapped in a beach ball and rocketed towards Donnie.  
  
Donnie: Oh no. Beach balls… Why does it have to be beach balls? My greatest fear. Please not the beach balls! (gets hit by it) Why beachballs~?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Mission failed. We’ll get it next time.  
  
|Lair|  
|Kitchen|  
  
Raichu: Don’t worry, Raph. It wasn’t your fault.  
  
Tsareena: Don’t be so hard on yourself.  
  
Raph: I was right there! Darn it!  
  
Donnie: A picture? You were worrying about a picture! We have failed this mission and the Dragon Tooth is still in the hands off…

Leo: The tech club?  
  
Donnie: Exactly! You three are the dumbest people I know! While I do the work, you three goof off!

Netta: Calm down, Donnie. Sure we didn't get the Dragon Tooth but we can try again tomorrow.

Male Meowstic: And also, that's going too far.

Raichu: Yeah! We don’t have to be smart like you! Maybe YOU’RE the problem! Especially with your deep fear of beach balls!  
  
Donnie: You take that back!  
  
Raichu: Never!  
  
Male Meowstic: Lemon… Donnie… Let’s not-  
  
Raichu: You stay out of this, Emerald! Lemon’s got this! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Donnie: (screams)  
  
Leo: Lemon, stop! (grabs Lemon but gets electrocuted as well) Stop~ this~ al~ready!  
  
After that, Donnie storms off. Emerald follows suit.  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie, calm down. You really took it there.  
  
Donnie: Well it’s not my fault. If they were smarter than we can get things done faster.  
  
Male Meowstic: Not everyone has to be the smartest guy or gal alive. They’re perfect just the way they are. In a mentally kind of way.

|Later|  
  
Leo, Raph, Netta and Mikey are doing skateboarding when a large explosion happens.  
  
Donnie: Brothers, I have done it!  
  
Raph: Done what?  
  
Donnie: I have made something that will make us unstoppable!  
  
Leo: You did?! What is it?!  
  
Donnie: Let me show you.  
  
He puts them inside a machine that resembles a brain.  
  
Leo: Uh~ what is this?  
  
Donnie: Not to worry. It’s nothing special but a pizza fun box.  
  
Everyone: Pizza fun box! (they all went inside the machine)  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie, this isn’t a good idea to make them smart.  
  
Donnie: You worry too much. This will work! (pulls down levers) Time for them to smarten up! Just watch and you’ll see!

[BOOM]  
  
After that, the three fall out of the machine.  
  
Donnie: Did it work? Leo, how did you feel?  
  
Leo: I feel… (solves puzzle) smarter~...  
  
Male Meowstic: It worked?  
  
Donnie: It worked! My dream has came true! Whew~! In your face, Emerald! I knew it would work! Haha~!  
  
Male Meowstic: I guess I was wrong about this.  
  
Donnie: Now fellas, are you ready for round two? Get your Pokemon and let’s go!  
  
On the second try, they were able to successfully get the Dragon Tooth from the high school.  
  
Donnie: Perfect! We did it! Now this is what I call teamwork! And now, I can finally say it! (presses button) Mission success dance party!  
  
|Pokemon Room|  
  
Raichu: I see… So Donnie made them smart! That’s going too far!  
  
Tsareena: I agree. I don’t want them to act like Donnie.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And now there’s five! I don’t like this at all!

Eevee: Me either! Why would Don do something like this?!

Male Meowstic: I know you’re all upset of Donnie.  
  
Raichu: We’re more than upset! We’re furious with Donnie!  
  
Male Meowstic: Calm down… Maybe I can convince him to get them back to normal.  
  
Tsareena: And if he doesn’t?!  
  
Raichu: I have one! Eventually, they’re gonna be way more smarter then Donnie! They’ll begin to focus more time on working than spending time with us! And than, they’re gonna dress up like him and Donnie is gonna be rejected by them! You don’t have to be a genius to see that outcome.

Eevee: Yup!

Male Meowstic: Well~, I’ll try to convince him. Just sleep here and I’ll figure this out.  
  
Tsareena: I hope you do. I don’t want a smart Mikey.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Or a smart Raph.  
  
Raichu: Especially not a smart Leo. Nuh-uh! No way!  
  
|Night|  
  
The Turtles are now sleeping. Emerald hops into Donnie’s bed and shakes him.  
  
Donnie: Not now… Just give me 5 more minutes of sleep.  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs) Psy~... (lifts and drops Donnie from bed)  
  
Donnie: Emerald, what the heck was that for? You know I need some sleep.  
  
Male Meowstic: I have something we need to discuss about.  
  
Donnie: About what?  
  
Male Meowstic: Lemon, Rena Brownie, and Nightmare don’t like your latest invention. You know, turning Leo, Raph and Mikey into smart guys? They want you to turn them back to normal.

Donnie: What why?  
  
Male Meowstic: Because if you don’t, then they’re gonna start rejecting you.  
  
Donnie: That’s ridiculous! They won’t reject me!  
  
Male Meowstic: Donatello, I’m serious. I have a really bad feeling about this and we need to do something. Get them back in the “pizza fun box” and turn them back to their original selves.  
  
Donnie: Whoa, you never really said my full name, Emerald. And also, there’s nothing to worry about. You’re such a worrywart. Just relax.  
  
Male Meowstic: If I have a crystal ball, I would’ve shown you exactly what would happen if you don’t turn them back.  
  
Donnie: A crystal ball? Seriously? I don’t believe in magical crystal balls. If you’re talking about fortune-telling, I don’t believe in that kind of stuff.  
  
Male Meowstic: What if I go out and bring a REAL fortune-teller?  
  
Donnie: Then I would say “Good luck! You’re gonna need it!”  
  
Male Meowstic: Fine. I’ll do just that. (leaves) So he needs a fortune-teller eh? Well I can give him one alright. (chuckles mischievously)  
  
He heads out to the surface and begins walking around.  
  
Male Meowstic: Now where am I gonna find a fortune-teller? And would they believe me if I say there is a mutant turtle that needs help?  
  
He eventually found a fortune-telling building. He enters to see different trickets.  
  
???: Who goes there?  
  
Male Meowstic: Um, hello. My name is Emerald and I need some help.  
  
???: Help you said? Well I’ll have you lead. Come inside and let me read your fortune. It could tell me whether or not you can have a misfortune.  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh~ you’re speaking in rhymes. I can do that in prime time. I have a trainer that loves science and technology. But the way he does it is all but oddity.  
  
???: I see…  
  
Male Meowstic: His name is Donatello and he’s a mutant turtle. His color is purple and he can create anything in a natural state. But sometimes it just goes brutal and evil.  
  
???: Donatello… I see. My name is Crystal and I’m the latest generation of fortune-tellers in my family. All of my fortunes are absolute. They never fail me as I never dissolute. Now please sit down and let me read your fortune.  
  
Male Meowstic: Okay. (sits down) Please tell me my fortune. I hope it isn’t gonna be a misfortune.  
  
Crystal: Shh… I need total silence.  
  
Male Meowstic: (whispers) Right. Total silence.  
  
|Next Day|  
  
Donnie: Hey, guys! You wanna do some skateboarding?!  
  
Raph: No thanks. We’re very busy right now.  
  
Donnie: Oh. Um okay. You can do some “work”.  
  
Raichu: See? Looks like they’re starting the rejection process.  
  
Donnie: No worries. I bet they want to hang out some time.  
  
Raichu: Oh really?! Also, have you seen Emerald?!  
  
Donnie: He was going to get a fortune-teller to prove that this was a bad idea. Ha! Like I would believe in those things.  
  
Tsareena: Donnie, you have to turn them back. They’re acting like jerks!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Huge jerks!  
  
Donnie: Uh… Let me think about it.  
  
|Later|  
  
Donnie: Guys, the pizza’s here! Guys?! You’re all too busy for pizza too?! What about you, Mikey? Eh? Pizza?  
  
Mikey: No thanks. I’m busy doing some rearrangements.  
  
Donnie: Rearrangements?! In my lab?!  
  
Mikey: Yup.  
  
Raichu: (whistles) Donnie!  
  
Donnie: Well~, I’ll let you guys work. (sighs and leaves to his bedroom) What is it, Lemon?  
  
Raichu: I told you so! I told you this was gonna happen and you didn’t believe me!  
  
Donnie: Jeez… You have a point, Lemon! This is more like a nightmare then a dream come true!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Well duh~!  
  
Donnie: Guess I have no choice.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Bringing out the disposal-unit! (takes different weapons)  
  
Donnie: Too soon, but I like where your head is going. I meant, I need my dum-dums back.  
  
Raichu: And how are you gonna do that?!  
  
Donnie: I have a plan.  
  
|Kitchen|  
  
The three brothers spotted a box of pizza and was about to grab one when a cage fell on them.  
  
Raichu: We got them!  
  
Raph: Actually no you didn’t.  
  
Raichu: Eh? No way!  
  
Donnie: You used holograms on me!  
  
Raichu: Now listen here, buddies! We want you back to normal this instant!  
  
Leo: And why should we? We like ourselves this way.  
  
Donnie and Raichu: But we hate you like this! You’re acting like huge jerks!  
  
But they walked away.  
  
Donnie: What have I done? (walks to his room sadly) My brothers… They’re gone forever… (sighs sadly)  
  
Raichu: Don’t give up now! They’re not gone forever!  
  
Tsareena: He’s right! We’ll get them back!  
  
Donnie: But how? They’re much smarter than me.  
  
Male Meowstic: Nobody’s smarter than you, Don. (Donnie looks up and shrieks) Donatello, this is Manishie Wills. The Elemental Master of Psychic! She can help us in this situation.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Awesome, bro! Nice to meet you!  
  
Donnie: An Elemental Master?  
  
Manishie: Very pleased to meet you, Donatello. I know everything about you and your brothers and your friends as well. You seem to be in trouble.  
  
Donnie: I am. I made my brothers smart and at first, I love it. Finally we’re a real team without goofing off for once. But now, it became a nightmare. They’re acting more like me then themselves. I missed them as being dum-dums instead of geniuses. (tearing up) I don’t want them to be like this anymore. (sobs) I want them back!  
  
Manishie: (wipes his tears from his face via thumbs) Do not cry, Donatello. There is still hope you can get them back to normal.  
  
Donnie: How can I?  
  
Manishie: Use your mind. (takes out pendent) And use this pendent. It will help you a lot.

Eevee: Oooh~... It looks like Belinda's pendent. Except it's an eye instead of a snake.

The pendent glows and goes inside the amulet. A circle changes into the shape of an eye.

Manishie: Now you have another evolution form. Try it. Just say Psychological Evolution.

S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Totally do it, man!

Donnie: Okay. (breathes out) 

Streams of light purple energy begins to come out of it and surrounds Lemon, Emerald, Rena and Nightmare.  
  
Raichu: Eh?! What’s happening to us?!

Eevee: I don't know but let's find out!

Everyone: Psychological Evolution!  
  
Raichu: Rai-Rai!  
  
Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon now wears an orchid purple kimono with lilac linings on it. He also wears a translucent Chinese violet silk scarf around his neck. A blue-violet ribbon appears wrapped around his tail between the lightning bolt and the dark brown thin tail. The orange fur changes color to electric purple and white belly changes color to dark purple.  
  
Tsareena: Tsareena!  
  
Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head transforms into a Tyrian purple turban that wrapped around her head with the leaves sticking out of it at the bottom. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a long skirt. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to become wavy. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. The torso changes color to grape purple.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (howls loudly)  
  
Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. A golden belt appears around his waist with a opalite gemstone on it in a shape of a star. He also wears a indigo dye fingerless gloves and a lilac scarf around his neck. His left eye changes color to deep dark red in which the deep dark red aura comes out of it. The stones changes color to Russian violet.  
  
Male Meowstic: (meows)  
  
Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He wears a light purple kimono with dark purple linings on the outer areas. His tails becomes longer with the fur being more wavy and curly. The tuft of fur between his ears grows to floor-length with the tuft being between his eyes. Emerald now wears a golden circlet that has an amethyst gemstone on it in a shape of a heart. His eyes changes into amethyst-color with lilac-colored gear-shaped pupils on it. A lining of lavender blue in a shape of a heart appears on the floor-length tuft.

Eevee: Eevee!

Eevee's cream-colored parts changes color to pale purple. The tails are split into two tails. Brownie now wears a purple kimono with brown accents all over it. She also wears a brown eye necklace around her neck, a translucent brown veil around her mouth and nose, light purple eye marking on her forehead, and red jewel earrings. Brownie's eyes changes color to light purple.

Raichu: Whoa~! Look at us! We’re so cool! (floats up) And I can fly! (flies around) I love it!  
  
Male Meowstic: You have levitation.  
  
Raichu: Levitation… Awesome~...  
  
Tsareena: I can use telekinesis. Helpful!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (teleports) Teleportation is my power! I can do this all day!  
  
Male Meowstic: And I have empathy. It could help in certain situations.

Eevee: Let's see what I can do! (makes her eyes glow purple)

Shelldon: Has anyone told you you're cute?!

Eevee: All the time. (chuckling)

Male Meowstic: Brownie can control the attention of others. Interesting...

Donnie: This is incredible! What is this form?!  
  
Manishie: This is Psychological Evolution. It gives Pokemon the power of psychic and now they are part Psychic.  
  
Raichu: I like the sound of that! We can use this for anything! Maybe getting Leo, Raph and Mikey back to normal.  
  
Donnie: Even with this, they’re gonna figure that out quickly. (sighs) I’m not sure about this…  
  
Male Meowstic: (jumps on Donnie’s shoulder) Don’t give up, Donnie. You’re the smartest person I know. With me and the others, we can accomplish anything. Even if they’re dum-dums. At least we’re family and family never give up on each other.  
  
Donine: Emerald… I guess you’re right about that. I’m the genius around here and I’m gonna get my position as the Brains back! By any means necessary!  
  
Male Meowstic: Now that’s the Donnie I know! Your overconfidence is definitely showing!  
  
Donnie: Thanks, Emerald. If you weren’t here, I don’t know what I’ll do.  
  
Male Meowstic: I’m your partner remember? Partners always look out for each other’s interests.  
  
The light purple energy streams comes out of the pendent and begins making Donnie and Emerald glow brightly.  
  
Donnie: Huh?! This wasn’t part of the plan!  
  
[GLOW]  
  
Raichu: Now what?!  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and bluish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has pure green long wavy hair with purple highlights in the middle and white highlights at the ends and on the bangs. He now wears a purple poncho that covers the upper-part of his body and arms and ends at the waist area. The poncho has gears printed on it. Underneath the poncho is a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a cat print on it. He also wears white knee-length pants, dark blue slip-on shoes, maintains the goggles on his head, a white choker with a big crystal ball attached to it as a bell, and large ball earrings. He has Emerald’s twin tails which became longer and Emerald’s ears. His Tech-Bo Staff transforms into detachable double scythes.  
  
Donnie: (groans) Huh?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You’re human!  
  
Donnie: Again? (checks himself out) But this isn’t it. I look so different compared to the first time I fused with Emerald. And look at my hair! It’s so long and flowy… Maybe this is an upgrade.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You look so majestic, Donnie!  
  
Donnie: Thank you, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. I do look magnificent.  
  
Manishie: Anyway, I believe I can trust you of keeping my pendent safe.  
  
Donnie: Oh you can trust me. I’m a natural when it comes to keeping things safe. Leave it to me.  
  
Manishie: Good to hear. Now I must go. Good luck, Donatello. (teleports)  
  
Raichu: So what’s the plan, Donnie?!  
  
Donnie: Hm… That’s gonna be tricky.  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Well whatever it is, don’t beat yourself up!  
  
Donnie: Beat myself up… Beat myself up? (gasps) Beat myself up! That’s it! S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N, you’re a genius! We have to beat them in the way I usually do. Including my fear of beach balls. So here’s the plan.


	62. Chapter 62

|Main Area|  
  
As Leo, Raph and Mikey are doing some work, Donnie appears.  
  
Mikey: Huh? Donnie, what happened to you?!  
  
Donnie: Oh this? Well I went under Harmonic Evolution and now I’m human. Like what you see? You can compliment me now?  
  
Leo: You look amazing.  
  
Raph: Very interesting. Can you show us some moves?  
  
Donnie: Oh yes I can. (takes out double scythe) Let me show you what I can do with this.  
  
|Above|  
  
Raichu: So this is the plan eh?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (head sticking out of the beach ball) Yup! Once Donnie throw the scythe high and fast enough, I teleport myself out of there and beach balls are gonna fall from the sky.  
  
Tsareena: And they’ll be so scare that they’ll run into the machine and we can turn them back to normal.  
  
Raichu: Okay, I understand. I shall call this Operation: Smart to Dumb!

Eevee: I like that name.

Raph: Quite amazing, Donnie. Show us how you can throw it as high as you can.  
  
Donnie: (spinning double scythe) Sure! I would love to do just that.  
  
He throws it as hard as he can to the air.  
  
Tsareena: It’s coming fast! Teleport~ now!  
  
Nightmare teleports out of the beach ball which the double scythe pops it. The beach ball begins to multiple as it falls onto them.  
  
Quartet: Why beachballs?! (starts running away)  
  
Raichu: It’s working! Guys, follow S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N to the exit!  
  
They do just that and enter the machine. Rena closes it and Nightmare pulls the levers.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Darn it! They’re still too smart! We need more power!  
  
Raichu: (grabs Dragon Tooth via tail) Like this one?!  
  
Donnie: We can only use it once! But this is the time I save my brothers. Lemon, put that over there and stand back!  
  
Raichu: Sure thing! (puts it on the machine and flies away) Here goes nothing!

Eevee: Let's take cover just in case it blows up!

[BOOM]  
  
Raichu: Are they back?  
  
Raph picks up the tooth.  
  
Raph: 10 bucks says I can put this in my nose!  
  
Raichu: They're back! Whew...  
  
Donnie: (breathes out) Make that 20, brother. (thinking) So glad they’re back to normal. It’s nice being the only genius one again. It feels very nice. (chuckles happily to himself)

Netta: So did we missed anything?

Donnie: Not at all. Let's just say you all had a really weird dream.

Mikey: Yeah... I was dreaming that we were acting like Donnie. Outfit and all.

Tsareena: Yes... You were just dreaming that, dear.

Donnie: Either way, I'm sorry for my actions of calling you dumb-dumbs. Well you are dumb-dumbs but you are my bros and I love you just the way you are no matter if you're smart or not. Also this is not sarcasm.

Leo: Aw~ thanks Don. We forgive you.

Donnie: And I want to tell you that we got a new evolution form. It's called Psychological Evolution.

Everyone: Awesome! Another evolution form!

Mikey: We are on fire, baby! If this keeps up we'll definitely get all the evolution forms in no time!

Raph: Yeah! I wonder what would happen if we were to get all the evolution forms.

Netta: We'll have to see to find out!

Mikey: Yeah! (yawns) But maybe we should do tomorrow or something. I'm so tired...

Leo: (yawns) Me too... I need some beauty sleep.

Donnie: We all do. So~ goodnight. (leaves the lab)

Everyone: Goodnight! (leaves the lab)

Raph: Hope we don't get that dream again tonight?

Leo: Agree. I don't want to act and dress like Donnie. A purple mask doesn't look good on me.

Donnie (voice): I HEARD THAT!

Raichu: Let's just head to bed and get some goodnight rest.

They nodded and all head to their bedrooms.

[Scene: Next Day. Early Morning. Lair. Living Room.]

Leo: (yawns) Why did you want us to wake up early, Raph?

Raph: Because I want to talk to you guys about weaknesses.

Netta: Oh great. A school lesson. (sarcastic voice) I thought I would never go to a school.

Midnight Lycanroc: Take this seriously. After all, it could be useful if we have to deal with one of our enemies.

Raph: So let's do this, team!

They groaned but attempted to listen to Raph's "lesson". Though they didn't want to hear it, they also don't want to hurt Raph's feelings. So they stayed until the lesson is over so they can do whatever.

[Scene: Hidden City. It's busy as usual in the Hidden City. Many Yokai were beginning to walk around the streets as they all begin to wake up to start the day.]

Officer Chives: (passing through the crowds) Excuse me. Coming through. Sorry. Officer duties. (trips over a foot of a raccoon yokai) Ow... I should've went earlier before the crowd starts gathering...

Officer Fern: Hey there. (reaches her hand out to Chives) Busy day huh?

Officer Chives: Eyup. (grabs her hand and stands up) Thank you.

Officer Fern: No problem. (stretches her arms to the air) We should be heading to the station.

Officer Chives: Right! I wonder what criminals are we gonna catch today! Or maybe what assignment our boss is gonna have us do! Or maybe...

Officer Fern: Alright alright. Shut your traps, Flycatcher. We'll just have to see. And who knows? Maybe we won't be catching any criminals today. I don't really feel like doing some work.

Officer Chives: That could be a possibility too! This will be another day for justice!

Officer Fern: Right~...

[Scene: Hidden City Police Station. This building is home to the Hidden City police officers. Officer Chives and Officer Fern enters the police station.]

Police Officer #1: Morning, Chives. Morning, Fern. Ready for the day of justice?

Officer Chives: (salutes) Yes sir! Officer Chives, reporting for duty!

Officer Fern: (salutes slowly) Me too. Officer Fern, reporting for... whatever.

Police Officer #1: Good! I have some assignments for you two.

Officer Fern: (to herself) Oh great~... I thought I might be doing some relaxation today...

[Scene: New York. Afternoon. Streets.]

Ampharos: So where are we going again?

April: We're heading to the Foot Shack. I think this might be the one.

Ampharos: A part-time job that you _won't_ get fired from after a few days?

April: Yes! This time I won't messed this up! We're doing the night shift.

Ampharos: Let's see how long will this last...

April: Oh shut it you! It will be fine. Don't worry so much.

Ampharos: Okay... Whatever you say~...

April: Shut it! I'm serious!

[Scene: Night. Rooftops. Mikey and Netta are doing some skateboarding. Doing tricks while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. But Netta spots something and she calls out to Mikey which he stops in his tracks.]

Mikey: What's wrong, Nets? You okay?

Netta: Yeah... But look over there. (points) Isn't that Meat Sweats' food truck?

Mikey: Oh yeah. And he's~... leaving the city? I wonder why...

Netta: I'm not sure but we should check this out.

Mikey: Great idea! Uh... How are we gonna do that?

Netta: We'll use Donnie's tech to see where Meat Sweats is going.

Mikey: Okay. To~ Donnie's lab!

|Later|  
|Long Island Forest|

Meat Sweats dropped his belongings to an open space of the forest. He then begin walking through the forest.

Grumpig: (sniffing the ground) I could smell the truffles.

Meat Sweats: (sniffs) Me too. It's getting strong at this direction.

Eventually, the two found some glowing truffles.

Meat Sweats: The full moon truffles... They'll be perfect for my next dish. Pigallia?

Grumpig: On it! (starts digging out the truffles)

Meat Sweats: Don't damage those truffles. It has to be in perfect condition!

[Scene: Next Day. Antoinetta, Flora and Mikey had arrived to Todd's Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue.]

Coco: Hi! I'm so glad you came! (walks to them) Would you like some chocolate chip cookies? They're fresh out of the oven!

Netta: Do I! (grabs a cookie and eats it) Mm~! So good!

Todd: So what did you came here for? Is it for the cute puppies?!

Flora: Actually it's something else. And we would like you, Todd, to come with us.

Mikey: Pretty please~?!

Todd: Well~ okay. I'll go with you!

Tsareena: Perfect! Then we must go immediately!


	63. Chapter 63

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Atrium.]

Raph: (pacing back and forth) I hope Mikey and Netta are alright.

Leo: You worry too much, big bro. Mikey and Netta are capable of taking care of themselves.

Raph: What if they get seriously hurt?!

Donnie: Flora is with them. She can heal their injuries with her powers.

Raph: Still, I just hope they don't get themselves into trouble out there...

[Scene: Forest. Mikey, Todd, Netta and Flora spying on Meat Sweats who is cooking.]

Mikey: There he is. The one and only Rupert Swaggert.  
  
Todd: All I see is a giant pig mutant Meat Sweats!  
  
Flora: Agree.  
  
Tsareena: Right now he’s Meat Sweats. But back in the day, he was Rupert Swaggert, the celebrity chef. Host of Kondescending Kitchen.

Flora: I see…  
  
Meat Sweats: My perfect full moon truffle pork chops. (eats) Delicious!  
  
Grumpig: And it looks good!  
  
Mikey: That’s his signature dish.  
  
Flora: Pork chops? Yuck!

Netta: Oh right. You’re a vegetarian.  
  
Flora: Correct. I can’t stand meat. That includes pork chops. I don’t wanna watch this.  
  
Mikey: But I have to find out what his secret ingredient is. I can never replicate the pork chops the way he does it.  
  
Grumpig: Here’s the secret ingredient, Meat Sweats. (opens bag) The full moon truffle.  
  
Meat Sweats: Thank you , Pigallia. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.  
  
Grumpig: No problem!  
  
Mikey: (gasps) I see… He uses the full moon truffle.  
  
Tsareena: Thus using mystic ingredients.  
  
Todd: What’s the full moon truffle?  
  
Flora: It’s a special truffle that comes out during the night when there’s a full moon and it’s align with Jupiter.  
  
Mikey: It’s very special as it’s a mystic truffle! We have to grab that truffle from Rupert Swaggert and then I can replicate his pork chop recipe.  
  
Todd: But how?!

Netta: Ninja style of course! We need to sneak in and grab it before he spots us.  
  
The four sneaks in while Meat Sweats has his back turned. Mikey begins reaching to the truffle but Todd trips and falls. This causes the truffle to fly in the air and the eagle catches it.  
  
Meat Sweats: My truffle~! Pigallia, why haven’t you watch it more carefully?!  
  
Grumpig: Sorry about that! And looky here, it’s one of those pesky turtles!  
  
Meat Sweats: You will pay for this, you delicious snoots!  
  
Mikey: We better run!  
  
They begin to run away as Meat Sweats and Pigallia chases after them.  
  
Flora: (whistles) Come here, Mr. Eagle. (the eagle lands on her arm) Now give me the moon shadow truffle from your beak. (the eagle drops it on her hand) Thank you, Mr. Eagle. Have a nice and safe trip to your nest. (the eagle flies away) Hm… I can sense this truffle is full of negative energy. Maybe I can~ turn this into a potion to cure corrupted and broken hearts. (puts truffle in her bag) Now I should be heading to Mikey, Netta and Todd. Hope they’re doing alright.

|Mikey and Todd|  
  
Mikey: Rena, use Magical Leaf!  
  
Tsareena: Magical Leaf!  
  
Meat Sweats: Pigallia, Psybeam!  
  
Grumpig: Psybeam!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Mikey: Use Trop Kick!  
  
Tsareena: (charges at Pigallia) Trop~!

Netta: Brownie, Take Down!

Eevee: (charges at Pigallia) Take~!

Grumpig: I don’t think so! Bounce! (jumps up) Take this! Fire~ Punch!  
  
Tsareena: (grunts loudly)  
  
Mikey: Rena, you okay?!  
  
Tsareena: I’m alright…

Grumpig: This is so weak! You can’t defeat me! Unlike last time we met, I have been doing a lot of training! So prepare to lose, you overgrown berry!

Eevee: Nobody does that to Rena! Sand Attack!

Grumpig: (screams) My eyes! (rubbing her eyes) Why you little...!

Tsareena: Time for your divine Punishment!  
  
Grumpig: (screams)  
  
Tsareena: You need to learn a lesson about manners, Pigallia!  
  
Grumpig: You’re such a pain in my butt! (charges at her)  
  
Meat Sweats: Now hold still while I use your powers!  
  
But Todd jumps in front of Mikey and gets captured by Meat Sweats. He absorbs it and lets go of Todd.

Netta: Todd! (growling)

Grumpig: Now that Meat Sweats’ all charged up, you guys are done for!  
  
Meat Sweats: Why hello there. How are you? What are you doing out here in the cold? Come in and have some full moon truffle pork chops.  
  
Grumpig: Eh? That wasn’t what I expected him to say.  
  
Tsareena: Why is he suddenly being nice?

Eevee: Could this be some kind of weird trap?

Mikey: (gasps) I know! He must’ve absorb Todd’s power! His niceness!  
  
Flora: (panting) Sorry if I’m late. Has anything happened?  
  
Tsareena: Just this situation, darling. Meat Sweats absorbed Todd’s niceness and now he’s acting so nice.  
  
Flora: Oh dear.  
  
Tsareena: I know right?  
  
Grumpig: Meat Sweats, you feeling okay?!  
  
Meat Sweats: I feel all nice and dandy, Pigallia. Now help me make my full moon truffle pork chops for my guests.  
  
Grumpig: Eh? Wha?  
  
Meat Sweats: You heard me. But where’s the truffle? I have guests.  
  
Flora: About that… The eagle took the truffle so~...  
  
Meat Sweats: Do you know what this means?  
  
Mikey: Uh… Um…  
  
Meat Sweats: It means we need to get some more.

Netta: Eh? We?

Mikey: Do you mean me and you? Working together?  
  
Meat Sweats: Say~ do you ever have funnel cake down at the boardwalk?  
  
Mikey: I haven’t actually. But I would love to!

Netta: I don't know about this...

Mikey: It'll be fine, Netta. He's nice now.

Netta: But for how long?

Meat Sweats: I don't want to be rude. But what about your friend over there? Will he be alright?  
  
Mikey: (pokes Todd over) He’ll be fine… Flora, would you please heal him while me and Meat Sweats hang out?!  
  
Flora: Sure thing, Mikey. But you sure you should trust Meat Sweats?  
  
Mikey: I’m positive! No need to worry! Let’s get some funnel cake, Meat Sweats!  
  
Meat Sweats: Sure thing! (follows Mikey and Netta)  
  
Flora: I have a bad feeling about this… (starts healing Todd) I have to keep a close eye on Mikey and Netta… Making sure he’s not in danger.

|Lair|

Raph: Maybe I should call them. See how they're doing and if everything's alright.

Leo: Raph, calm down. Mikey and Netta may be the youngest. But they are just as skilled ninjas as all three of us combined.

Midnight Lycanroc: Well we need to make sure they're okay!

Raichu: You two worry too much.

Raph: I'm the oldest! And as the oldest _and_ leader, I have to make sure everyone's okay if they're doing solo missions. It's natural for me to get worried!

Leo: (sniffs) Ugh! I can smell your worry stank!

Donnie: (sniffs) Me too! Ugh! Disgusting! Raph, how about you head to the Hidden City and hang out with your girlfriend?

Raph: Veneranda isn't my girlfriend!

Together: Right~...

Raph: Raph's serious!

[Scene: Forest. Night.]

Mikey: I had so much fun today! This is the best day ever!  
  
Meat Sweats: Yeah… Now we should be getting the full moon truffles.

Netta: Oh yeah! Let’s get that truffle, baby!  
  
Meat Sweats: Right. Pigallia, let’s go!  
  
Grumpig: (sighs) Sure thing…  
  
Tsareena: Right. (follows them) I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
|Flora|  
  
Flora: With Todd completely healed, I can now follow them. Tonight’s the full moon… Which is perfect for full moon truffles. Known for their beautiful radiant glow. However, those truffles can make anyone who smells it to become corrupted with negativity.  
  
Meganium: But where are gonna find Mikey and Meat Sweats?! They could be anywhere!  
  
Flora: Not to worry. I have a plan. (chuckles mischievously) We should scare them. The woods can be a dangerous place so if we scare them, then Mikey will be far from Meat Sweats and we’ll head to the full moon truffle before he could grab it.  
  
Meganium: Isn’t that a bit mean?  
  
Flora: I have a bad feeling about Meat Sweats. This is the only way to make sure Mikey is safe. (whistles) Listen those who live in the woods. Please help me with this situation. I need you to scare Mikey and Meat Sweats so they can be far from each other.  
  
Meganium: Sure hope this works.  
  
Flora: It will. The power of nature can be very dangerous if it has to.  
  
|Mikey and Meat Sweats|  
  
Tsareena: Yuck! The swamp! Why does it always have to be the swamp?  
  
Grumpig: Oh stop your whining! It’s not THAT dangerous. We just have to get through these obstacles and the full moon truffles are ours!  
  
Mikey: Leave this to me! (grabs the ledge) Now you can cross!  
  
Meat Sweats hops on Mikey and hops to the other side.  
  
Meat Sweats: Thanks, friend.  
  
Mikey: No problem.  
  
[GROUND RUMBLING]  
  
Tsareena: What was that?  
  
Grumpig: (turns and screams) Mightyena stampede!

Netta: A stampede?! We gotta get outta here!  
  
After they cross the large crack, they then run through the prickly thorn vines as the Mightyena stops. But while they were crossing through the vines, a group of Gastly and Phantump appears and scares them.  
  
Mikey: (screams loudly) Gastly and Phantump?! Ow! I don’t wanna be here! Ow!  
  
They split up in different directions as Gastly chases after Mikey and Rena while Phantump chases after Meat Sweats and Pigallia.  
  
Mikey: Why does everything has to chase us?! (hides) Are they gone?  
  
Tsareena: Looks like it. But we’re separated from Meat Sweats and Pigallia.

Netta: Separated?! No way! We’re in the middle of the woods! Anything bad can happen in the woods! And worst, this is at night. Anything could pop up like vampires or werewolves or just about anything!

Mikey: Yeah! We could be attacked by something!

Tsareena: Calm down, Mikey. We’ll find them. But I doubt that would happen. After all, I have a suspicion that Meat Sweats is pretending to be our friend.  
  
Mikey: No way, Rena! Meat Sweats is my BFF! He would never pretend to be my friend for his own gain! Cause if he does, I’m gonna punch him in the face hard! And plus, he would’ve broke my feelings on top of that. We need to find them! (starts walking)  
  
Tsareena: Do you even know where are we?  
  
Mikey: (blinks twice and screams loudly) No I don’t! We’re lost! Lost I tell you! (crying) Why does this have to happen to me?!  
  
Tsareena: Mikey, calm down. It’ll be alright. We’ll just focus on getting the full moon truffle. Wherever that is…

Netta: (gasps) What was that noise? Was that a werewolf? A vampire?! (screams) I’m freaking out, yo! (runs around)

Mikey: (runs around) Me too!

Tsareena: (sighs) Please stay calm. It’s not a big idea. And besides, even if there are werewolves, the one who would be here is Mingus. So nothing to worry about.

Eevee: Yeah... Nothing to worry about. We'll be o~kay.

Mikey: (panting heavily) I can’t calm down! I just can’t! I have to find Meat Sweats and find the full moon truffle! And then we can make the full moon truffle pork chops! Which I really want to replicate it so badly!  
  
???: Breathe, child, breathe. Calm down before you pass out of exhaustion/  
  
Mikey: (breathes in and out slowly) Who said that?  
  
???: It was me. (Mikey turns and shrieks) Sorry if I scared you but I heard you in distress. Are you lost, dear?  
  
Mikey: (nods) I got separated by my BFF Meat Sweats and I’m really scared. I’m freaking out so badly! I wanna…  
  
???: (shushes him) Don’t be afraid… It’s going to be okay…  
  
Mikey: You sure?  
  
???: Positive. My name is Jessamine, the Elemental Master of Nature. And you are?  
  
Mikey: Michelangelo, Jessamine. But you can call me Mikey. Everyone calls me that.

Netta: I'm Antoinetta. But you can call me Netta for short.

Jessamine: Nice to meet you, Mikey and Netta. I shall help you find your friend. (reaches her hand out) Grab my hand so you won’t get lost.

Mikey: Okay. (grabs her hand) Let’s get going, Rena.  
  
Tsareena: Alright… Let’s go find Meat Sweats and the full moon truffles.  
  
|Flora|  
  
Meganium: I see something shiny!  
  
Flora: That must be it! The full moon truffle! Known for its glow in the night. I shall pick this one and turn it into a healing potion for the heart. Meganium, use Vine Whip to grab that truffle  
  
Meganium: Vine Whip!  
  
But before she could grab it, the tree comes to life.  
  
Were-Tree: Angry tree…  
  
Flora: Oh no! I forgot. The full moon truffle is protected by a Were-Tree. We must fight this tree. Meganium, let’s fuse!  
  
Meganium: Right!  
  
Flora: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Meganium fusion!  
  
Flora still retains her hair in a ponytail but longer to her waist area, has yellow and pink streaks on it with the end being curly. Her eyes changes color to yellow. She now wears a green mini dress with the skirt area being large pink flower petals with a yellow central pattern and white tips. She also wears green knee-length socks, white flats, green elbow-length gloves, nails painted white, pink flower with yellow central hairclip on the right side of her head, and a thin yellow bow holding the ponytail.  
  
Flora: Alright, Were-Tree. I don’t usually fight plants but I need the full moon truffle from you. And I shall get it by any means necessary. So sorry in advance as of what I have to do to obtain it. (charges) Petal Blizzard!  
  
Were-Tree: (grunts and growls)  
  
Flora: Magical Leaf! Petal Dance!  
  
Were-Tree: You won’t defeat me. (grabs Flora)  
  
Flora: Let go of me, Were-Tree. I don’t want to use violence but I must obtain the full moon truffle from you.  
  
Tsareena: Trop Kick! (kicks branch which lets Flora go) You okay, darling?  
  
Flora: Rena!  
  
Mikey: Don’t worry, girl! We got this! Now give us the truffle! (charges at Were-Tree)

Netta: (charges at Were-Tree) Let her go, you meanie!

But the Were-Tree grabs Mikey and Netta and slams them around.

Tsareena: Mikey! Netta! (jumps forward) Energy Ball!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!

The Were-Tree reflects it.  
  
Tsareena: What?! Impossible!  
  
Mikey: Rena, Flora, save me from this!  
  
Flora: Don’t worry! I’ll save- (shrieks as she gets grabbed from behind)  
  
Tsareena: Meat Sweats! Let her go!  
  
Meat Sweats: I don’t think so. You see, I was pretending to be nice.  
  
Mikey: Wha~?! But you absorbed Todd’s kindness!  
  
Meat Sweats: It wore off hours ago. I was pretending to be nice through this one. But thanks for helping me, “friend”.  
  
Mikey: But I thought we were BFFs! I can’t believe you lied to me!  
  
Grumpig: And you didn’t tell me all of this?! I side this one with Mikey! Why haven’t you told me about that part?!  
  
Meat Sweats: Because you would end up ruining my plan. Besides the point, now I can claim the- What the?! Where did the truffle go?!  
  
Todd: Oh! You mean this truffle?! (laughs)  
  
Mikey: Todd, so glad you came! But how did you know I was in danger?  
  
Todd: Well my squirrels told my birds who told my puppy friends who told me that you were in danger.  
  
Flora: (lets go) And you were here in the nick of time. Magical Leaf!  
  
Meat Sweats: (grunts) Why you little…! (charges at Todd) Give me that truffle!  
  
Todd dodges his attacks.  
  
Mikey: Todd, grab his glove!  
  
Todd grabs Meat Sweats’ glove. Mikey pulls him to the Were-Tree via kusari-fundo. But this causes Meat Sweats’ to absorb the Were-Tree’s power, turning him into a giant wood monster.

Netta: Uh-oh.

Eevee: This isn't good.

Mikey: Run~!  
  
They run away from Meat Sweats and hides behind the bushes.  
  
Mikey: Ah man! This is bad! Really bad! What would Raph do in this situation?  
  
A bubble appears.  
  
Raph: Shark attack? Punch them in the nose. Vampires? Garlic. Werewolves? Silver. A puppet? Just curl up in a ball, buddy. You’re going down.  
  
Mikey: (pushes bubble) Thanks, Mind Raph!  
  
Grumpig: But how are we gonna get silver?!  
  
Mikey: Using this! Meat Sweats’ BFF hammer! It’s pure silver baby! This is the plan. Me, Rena and Pigallia are gonna distract him. When I give the signal, you and Flora are gonna throw it right to the hollow.  
  
Grumpig: That’s too dangerous! You really think you can fight him in this state?!  
  
Tsareena: Hm… This is too dangerous for us to…  
  
Mikey: Don’t wanna hear it! (tearing up) Meat Sweats tricked me into helping him getting the full moon truffle! He may be my favorite chef but nobody messes with my feelings!  
  
Jessamine: But being angry will cause more problems than solving it.  
  
Flora: (gasps) Queen Jessamine. What are you doing out here instead of your fairy garden?  
  
Mikey: Queen? I didn’t know you were royalty. I’m so sorry, your highness.  
  
Jessamine: Don’t apologize, Mikey. And please, call me Jessa. Anyway, I know how you feel about being tricked by someone who claims to be your BFF.  
  
Mikey: Yeah! He used my feelings for his own gain! I’m angry and really sad! (sobs) My emotions are all messed up! (sobbing)  
  
Jessamine: (hugs him comfortably) Don’t be sad… It’s gonna be alright… Shh…  
  
Mikey: I just wanna punch something really hard to let out my frustration.  
  
Jessamine: I understand… But you need to calm down before you do something you’ll regret. (snaps her finger) This is the flower pendant that will give you the power of nature. It will help you defeat the monster.

The flower pendent then gets absorbed to the amulet. It turns a circle into the shape of a flower.

Netta: Whoa~... A new evolution form! Yes!

Jessamine: Just say "Environmental Evolution."

Together: Environmental Evolution!

Tsareena: Whoa…  
  
Grumpig: We’re glowing?  
  
Jessamine: Environmental Evolution has been activated.  
  
Tsareena: Environmental Evolution!  
  
Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head blooms to reveal a pink hydrangea. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a puffy skirt. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to become a bun with a orange hydrangea to hold it in place as a scrunchie. Blue hydrangea also appears around the wrists and "ankles" like bracelets and anklets. Rena's left eye changes to apricot orange. The torso changes color to mint green.  
  
Grumpig: Environmental Evolution!  
  
The lower half of Pigallia's body changes color to pink. The black pearls on her head and on her midsection transforms into grape purple alstroemeria flowers. The vines spreads out and wraps around her arms and legs. Her hands and feet changes color to hot pink. White alstroemeria flowers wrapped around her wrists as bracelets. The alstroemeria flower on her head begins to spread its vines and wrapped around her head like a headband. Her left eye changes color to pink while the right eye changes color to orange. The upper half of her body changes color to Islamic green.

Eevee: Environmental Evolution!

Brownie's cream-colored parts changes color to pale green. Large blue borage petals surrounds the tail upwards. The tufts become separated to five parts to resemble a star. Her eyes changes color to pale green. Brownie now wears small green star clips all over both sides of her body, two big blue star clips on both sides of her head, and a borage anklet on her frontal left paw.

Netta: Wow~!

Mikey: You look awesome!

Together: Now we can fight Meat Sweats! Just stick with the plan.

Trio: Right!

They come out of the bushes. Mikey whistles to get Meat Sweats’ attention.  
  
Mikey: Yo Meat Sweats! We’re right over here! Come and get us, porky!  
  
Meat Sweats: Don’t you dare call me porky! (punches)  
  
They dodge and begins to run to the front of Meat Sweats.  
  
Mikey: Rena, Energy Ball! Pigallia, Shadow Ball!

Netta: Brownie, Swift!

Tsareena: Energy…  
  
Grumpig: Shadow…  
  
Together: Ball!

Eevee: Swift!

Meat Sweats: (grunts) That doesn’t hurt me one bit. Take this! (stomps the ground)  
  
Mikey: Whoa~! (grabs Rena and Pigallia) I gotcha’!  
  
The trees falls on them.  
  
Flora and Todd: Mikey!  
  
Mikey: (grunting) Don’t… worry… I’ll protect ya’... (grunts) Even if I have to get a few bruises, scratches and even some splinters… (grunts)  
  
Grumpig: You’re crazy!  
  
Mikey: Crazy can be good sometimes… (starts glowing) After all, I won’t let anybody get hurt under my watch.  
  
[GLOWS BRIGHTER]  
  
Meat Sweats: What?  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena’s gender as a female. She has long light green hair that is tied into twin buns while the rest are loose with orange streaks on it and light orange spots on each hair. He wears a pink sleeveless fuzzy crop top and a pink puffy skirt. He also wears white baggy socks that goes nearly up to his knees, pink shoes with blue hydrngea flowers on top of it, purple hydrangea flowers around his wrists as bracelets, orange hydrangea flowers around the buns as scrunchies, pink eyeshadow, hot pink lips, and a silver circlet with ruby gemstones on it. The middle of the circlet is in a shape of a ruby heart.

Netta: Let's do the same!

Eevee: Right!

Netta: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms)

Netta now has a pale green spiky bun that resembles a star. The tips of the bun are blue. Her eyes changes color to pale green with blue star-shaped pupils. Netta now wears a blue bouffant dress. The bottom of the dress are split to resemble a star and dark blue borage petals appear underneath the dress to wrap around her body. Two around the arms, two around the legs and one around her waist. She also wears two blue star clips on both sides of her head (1 each), borage petal bracelets on both wrists, borage petal anklets on both ankles, star earrings, blue flat heels, and blue choker with borage flower attached to it. Netta gains Brownie's ears and tail.

Mikey: Yay! I’m in Harmonic Mode! And I have pom-poms as weapons! Cool!  
  
Jessamine: And with that, you can call on the animal spirits who will help you. Just say 1, 2, 3 and backwards and then say the animal you want to have.  
  
Mikey: You got it, Jessa! 1, 2, 3! 3, 2, 1! Give me the power of the bear for super strength!  
  
A bear hat appears on her head and begins lifting the trees out of the way.  
  
Grumpig: Incredible… So this is the true power of Harmonic Evolution…  
  
Mikey: 1, 2, 3! 3, 2, 1! Give me the power of the rabbit for superhuman jump! (now wears rabbit hat) Hold on tight! (grabs Pigallia and jumps forward) Take this, Meat Sweats! This is what happens when you hurt my feelings! Trop Kick!  
  
Meat Sweats: (grunts loudly)  
  
Mikey: (jumps up) Punishment!  
  
Meat Sweats: (grunts) You little…! (punches)  
  
Grumpig: Watch out!  
  
Mikey: Protect! (grunts loudly)

[CRASH]

Netta: Mikey!

Mikey: Ow... You alright, Pigallia?  
  
Grumpig: I think so. Though I may have a concussion after this…

Netta: Are you okay?

Mikey: I'm fine! Ow.

Netta: You'll pay for this, Were-Sweats! Vine Whip!

Meat Sweats blocks Vine Whip.

Netta: Shadow Ball! Swift!

Meat Sweats: (grunts loudly)

Netta: Grass Knot!

Grass Knot appeared from the ground and begins wrapping itself around Meat Sweats. Holding him in place so he won't be able to escape.

Netta: Todd, Flora, throw it!  
  
Todd throws the hammer at Meat Sweats’ hollow. It enter and causes Meat Sweats to return to normal size.  
  
Mikey: And that’s how you deal with giant monsters! (returns to normal) Good work, Netta! (hugs her)

Netta: Thanks. (returns to normal) I'm just glad that's over.

Jessamine: Congratulations, Michelangelo. You have prove worthy of having the flower pendant. You may keep it along with an assistant. Topiary?  
  
Topiary: Yes, your highness. Master Michelangelo, I shall be your assistant. My name is Topiary Diamondfur and I will help you any way I can.  
  
Mikey: Awesome! Wait ‘till the others hear about this!  
  
Grumpig: And also, keep the truffle. We’ll find more when the next night comes with the moon and jupiter are align together.  
  
Mikey: Thanks. This is the best night ever!  
  
|Morning|  
  
Mikey: Okay, I have made the full moon truffle pork chops for my best friends.  
  
Todd: It looks so good! I can’t wait to dig in!  
  
Flora: No thanks. I’ll stick with the veggies.  
  
Mikey: Suit yourself. (the puppies ate the pork chop) Oh well. Can I have a piece of your pork chop, Todd?  
  
But Todd starts growling a bit.  
  
Mikey: Okay, suit yourself, best friend.  
  
Todd eats the whole thing.

Coco: (chuckles) I'm just glad everything is back to normal.

Netta: Yup. After this, we should head back home. Knowing Raph, his worried stank is going through the roof right now.

Mikey: Yeah... I know...


	64. Chapter 64

[Scene: Lair.]

Mikey: Hey~!

Leo: Hey Mikey! Hey Netta! How was your adventure in the forest?

Netta: It was good. Uh... Nothing special. Just admiring the nature and such. Where's Raph?

Raph: (steps out of his bedroom) Mikey! Netta! (quickly heads to them and hugs them tightly) I was so worried! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Mikey: We're fine, Raph. No injuries here.

Netta: Except for you hugging us so tightly...

Raph: Sorry! (lets them go) I'm just glad you're not hurt.

Mikey: Nothing that we can handle. You seriously need to have some faith in us.

Netta: Agree. But anyways, have you checked the amulets?

Leo: We did. And~ we got a new form.

Raichu: This time it has a flower symbol on it! Do we have the power of flowers?!

Eevee: Close! It's actually Environmental Evolution! It gives us the power of nature _and_ we each are connected to a flower.

Male Meowstic: That's interesting. And that means we become part Grass and use all Grass-type moves.

Raichu: Can't wait to try it out!

[Scene: Night. Foot Shack. April has been working there for 3 nights now. Carrying shoe boxes and helping out customers.]

April: 3 whole nights without any incident. My luck is finally coming around. (feels a sharp noise from her ears) Huh?

She quickly turns around and catches the shoe boxes that Bernetta had accidentally dropped.

Bernetta: That was a good catch, hun! (stands up) How did you do that?!

April: Um... I don't know. It just... happened.

Bernetta: Well you certainly got there real quick. As if you're as fast as a cheetah.

April: Yeah... Just be more careful next time.

Bernetta: I sure will! (chuckles)

|Later|

April heads to her home after she was done with her shift.

April: (thinking) That was weird... What was that sharp pain? Why did I moved so quick? That never happened before... I wonder why...

|Meanwhile|  
|Foot Shack|  
|Secret Chamber|

Kamala: Excellent job, Draxum. (places 2 armor pieces to the armor) You got 2 armor pieces. If this keeps up, we'll restore the armor and resurrect Master Shredder in no time.

Baron Draxum: And then I will wear the armor and reclaim the surface! Destroying my enemies in the process!

Kamala: Now now. Let's not rush things. When the armor is complete, we must do a ritual. But not here because that would raise suspicion. We need to do it in a secret spot in the Hidden City so we can do the ritual.

Baron Draxum: I see... Then Baron Draxum shall be patient. (turns and walks away) For now...

[Scene: April's Apartment. Bedroom. April changes out of her Foot Shack uniform and changes into her pajamas. She then heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth but when she looks at the mirror, she sees something unusual. She now has snake-length fangs on the upper row of teeth.]

April: What the?! (checks out the fangs) Why do I have Mayhem teeth?! Okay this is getting so weird. (her eyes now having vertical slit pupils; starts to shriek) This is _not_ happening! Okay April... Just calm down... Maybe I'm just hallucinating things. Yeah. That could be it. It's all illusions. It will disappear tomorrow. (brushes her teeth; spits out toothpaste and rinse off her mouth) Yeah... Everything will return to normal.

[Scene: Next Day. April wakes up and gets ready for the day. She heads to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. Her eyes are returned to normal. But the snake-like fangs are still there.]

April: Eh? Wha~?! It hasn't disappeared?! No way! Okay... Maybe this isn't some kind of illusion. (looks at her fangs) Jeez... How could I go to school looking like this?! People are gonna freak out big time! (sighs) What should I do?

Mayhem teleports to the sink while carrying a green scarf.

April: That's a great idea. Thanks, Mayhem. (pets him on the head)

[Scene: Dracoly High School. April enters the school wearing a green scarf to cover her mouth. Hoping that nobody would notice her with it.]

Rita: Morning, April! Uh... Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not _that_ chilly out.

April: Um... I'm just wearing it as~ a fashion choice.

Maz: I see. The scarf does compliment your outfit. But you should remove the scarf from your mouth.

Ampharos: Oh she doesn't want that.

Maz: Why not? (pauses) Are you hiding something?

April: Not at all! I'm not hiding anything!

Maz: Then show us. We would love to know.

Resa: We won't judge you. You know we would never do that.

April: Well~... Okay. (removes scarf) Please don't freak out. (opens her mouth)

Everyone: Whoa...

Maz: You have fangs?

April: (nods) It appeared yesterday. And my eyes had vertical slit pupils. Don't worry. My eyes are fine now. But the fangs haven't disappeared. I don't know why.

Resa: Are they real? (touches the tip of April's fangs) Oh yeah. It's definitely real.

April: That's why I have this scarf. (wraps scarf around her neck) So nobody won't see it.

Resa: I see. It makes you look so cool. Like you're a snake empress.

Maz: Or Medusa?

April: Seriously? Don't compare me with anything. This is serious.

Rita: We are taking this seriously! Don't worry.

April: I need help... I want to get my normal teeth back.

Resa: We'll find a way... Somehow...

April: I hope so. I really do.

[Scene: Bronx Zoo. The Turtles and their team are sneaking around.]  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Looks like Baron Draxum is doing more experiments on people again.  
  
Mikey: An Oozesquito! If he uses that on the rhino and warthog, we would be outmatched!  
  
Everyone: No!  
  
Flora: Poor rhino… Poor warthog… We have to save them…  
  
Donnie: (spots something) Mystic… metal? That’s new.

Netta: A mystic metal?

Baron Draxum swatts an Oozesquito to the floor.  
  
Raichu: What?!  
  
Leo: He just swatted away an Oozesquito.

Netta: That's unusual. I thought he likes the Oozesquitoes.

Donnie: Guess it’s time to use my latest invention.  
  
The Tech-Bo changes into a disco ball with spikes.  
  
Raichu: That’s a disco ball.  
  
Male Meowstic: Yes it is. But this disco ball has spikes. Perfect for dance parties and for combat at the same time.  
  
Tsareena: Does it really work?  
  
Male Meowstic: It will. Don’t worry about it.  
  
Kassandra: Let’s get down there and stop Baron Draxum!  
  
Everyone: Right! (jumps down)  
  
Poco: Um, Master Draxum?  
  
Baron Draxum: Well, if it isn’t my loser creations.  
  
Leo: We’re done with your human experimenting dealio. We’re gonna get you outta (they left via portal) New York.  
  
Donnie: Clearly the sight of my disco ball had made him run away. (points to Mikey) You’re welcome. (points to Raph) You’re welcome. (points to Leo) And a certainly you’re welcome.

Borlock: How unusual... Baron Draxum would never run away from us. And I bet it wasn't your disco ball, Donnie.

Mikey: What is that psycho upto?!  
  
Piper: Not sure but it can’t be good~wan!  
  
Flora: I have to agree. Whatever he’s planning can’t be good at all. (manipulates the vines to put the men, rhino and warthog down gently) Okay, you two. You have to go back to your cages where you belong.  
  
Male Meowstic: The metal is mystic so…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: If we get more of those glowy things we can defeat Draxum!  
  
Raph: Let’s go, team! We have work to do!  
  
Donnie: This time he won’t run away from my discoteche!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Again, I don't think he ran away because of that, Sir Donatello.

A bird appears and pecks on the Oozesquito. Causing its eyes to glow green.

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Auditorium. Ms. Drax takes April backstage to a private room.]

April: So Ms. Drax, you're gonna help me with this fang problem?

Ms. Drax: Of course, April. I always help my students even with the most unusual of problems. Now if you want your normal teeth back, you need to close your eyes, breathe in and out slowly, and concentrate on visualizing your normal teeth.

April does what Ms. Drax says. Sure enough, it worked as the fangs are transformed into her normal-looking teeth.

April: It worked! (touches her teeth) The fangs are gone!

Ms. Drax: Told you it worked.

April: Is there a way that I could possibly repay you?!

Ms. Drax: Well~... There is one...

|Later on|

[Scene: Lair.]

Splinter: (singing) Life for me is perfect! Eat whatever I want! Dance around my robe! Time to loose the ro-obe!  
  
Ampharos: Nice song, Splinter! You got a good singing voice!

Bariana: Agree!  
  
Splinter: April! Jewel! Bariana! (breaks his back) Ow!

Bariana: Aw~ does Splinter broke his back?

Splinter: Oh shut it you! Wait a minute. Why is she doing here?!

April: Because she helped me with a problem and I'm just simply repaying her by taking her here.

Bariana: Is that a problem?

Splinter: (groans) Of course not. Ow!

Ampharos: Are you okay?!  
  
Splinter: I just broke my back! I’ll be okay don’t worry!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Of course you will be… (sighs while shaking her head)  
  
Splinter: I’m serious! Ow… I’ll be okay. I was surprise you were here. I didn’t even notice! Yeah that’s it. I just didn’t notice.  
  
April pets his head while giggling. When he sees the Foot symbol, he jumps back.  
  
Ampharos: You okay?  
  
Splinter: What a strange symbol on your shirt.  
  
April: You mean this? It’s for my new job at the Foot Shack.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: The Foot Shack?!  
  
Splinter: Maybe we should head there to… check out the kickies!  
  
April: You mean kicks? Shoes?  
  
Splinter: Kids these days calls it kickies. And I need some new ones. These old kickies are so out of season and wore out.

Bariana: Are you that out of touch?! Kids don't call them kickies. They call them kicks or shoes or whatever. I haven't heard a single kid referred to shoes as kickies.

Splinter: Still. I need some new ones! So please take me there.

April: Oh no no no no! You’re not coming to my new job with THIS whole situation here. (walks away) Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen. No way. (leaves the Lair)

Leafeon: Then I guess we'll have to do this our way. (runs to the "Do Not Touch" shelf and grabs a gray amulet) Splinter, care to use this?

Splinter: The amulet! I haven't worn that for years! (grabs amulet from Lief and puts it around his neck) I hope I remember how to use this thing. Let's see... Aurora, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms)

Splinter is now human with light skin and blue eyes. His physique is the same height as his human form but has the same body type as his rat form. However, he switches into a woman to match with Aurora’s gender as female. She has mid thigh-length pale blue extremely wavy and flowy hair tied in a ponytail. Splinter wears a pale blue kimono with blue accents on it. The sleeves being off the shoulders to expose the upper-part of her chest. She also wears white sash around the kimono, barefoot, pale blue lips, light blue eyeshadow, small blue ice crystals around the ponytail, and hellebore flower on the right side of her head. Splinter gains Aurora’s ears and tails.

Bariana: (whistles) You look stunning!

Azuris: You have both your normal height as a human and the weight you have as a mutant.

Splinter: Don't talk about my weight! I'm not _that_ fat! (checks herself out) Besides, I feel so~ good to be back as a human!

Bariana: But you're gonna go out looking like that? Wouldn't that raise suspicion?

Splinter: I know that! Which is why I'm gonna borrow one of my son's clothes. They won't mind if I can borrow it for awhile.

Azuris: I will also wear something that would be considered "modern". A true ninja must know how to blend in with their surroundings either in public or in private.

Splinter: Right right! (grabs Azuris's hand) Let's go and get changed! (walks away)

Bariana: (transforms into her human form) I'll just stay here and wait. (sits down on the seat) Doing nothing...


	65. Chapter 65

Splinter and Azuris returns to the living room in their modern clothing.

Splinter: So? What do you think?

Azuris (wearing a dark blue hoodie and dark blue baggy pants): Do we look more modern?

Ms. Drax: You sure are! Both of you look stunning!

Splinter: Thank you! These are actually orange's clothes. He won't mind... Wait a minute. My dear children wouldn't recognize me if they were to come back to the Lair. Oh~ I didn't plan this through!

Azuris: I do have something that would help us. (takes out Hamato Clan symbol necklace) I found this under your bed when I was doing some cleaning.

Splinter: Oh no no no no! I REFUSE to wear that thing! I won't do it!

Azuris: I insist. (puts necklace around Splinter's necklace) Contact Vitali.

Splinter: (groans) Fine~... (touches necklace and closes her eyes) But I'm only doing this once.

The necklace begins to glow green. A Hamato Clan symbol-shaped portal appeared at the floor and Vitali comes out of it.

Vitali: Huh? (stands up) Hamato Yoshi?!

Splinter: Yes it's me, Vitali.

Vitali: Wow! It has been years since I last saw you! (readjusting his goggles) I thought you would never use that necklace! But anyways, so glad to see you! What can I do for your service?!

Splinter: I need you to turn us invisible. Just long enough for us to head to the surface without my children knowing I was there.

Vitali: You got it! Vitali is here to turn you invisible! (plucks out three feathers from his wings) Catch! (throws feathers at them)

Splinter, Bariana and Azuris grabbed one. It then turn them invisible including Lief.

Vitali: There you go! Now you can become temporarily invisible. Now I need to head back to the Spirit Plain. See ya' later! (leaves via portal)

Ms. Drax: Now let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Meanwhile, our heroes are climbing down the ladders.

Resa: So let me get this straight. Baron Draxum is gathering these mystic metals for some kind of purpose?  
  
Donnie: Yes. And we should take a look at this crystal. But don’t mention it to dad. He mustn’t know any of this. Like, at all…

Maz: Why can't we? Your dad is gonna find out sooner or later.

Leo: True... But it's because he might forbid us for doing this. Plus, he doesn't even know about Baron Draxum, the Hidden City, and everything else in-between.

Netta: Yup. So let's just head to the Lair and make a plan.

They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice that Splinter and the others were climbing up another ladder that was across from them. Splinter then opens the manhole just before they turn back visible.

Splinter: I can’t believe we tricked them.

Ms. Drax: I guess they're just easily fooled.

Azuris: They do need more training on paying attention to their surroundings.

Splinter: We can do that later. (stands up after getting out of the sewers) For now, we need to head to the Foot Shack and see what's going on.

Together: Right! (follows Splinter)

[Scene: Lair.]

Leo: Dad~! We're back~!

Donnie: We have returned from our mystic-free day! (Raph smacks him on the arm) Hey! I did say mystic-free!

There was no response.

Mikey: Dad? Dad~?

Netta: Seems like he's sleeping on the couch as usual.

Raph: Well then, let's start making that plan!

Borlock: The first part of the plan is to locate and find the metals that Baron Draxum is collecting.

Midnight Lycanroc: So where could we find those metals?!

Sir Turts-a-lot: If I have to take a guess, it seems that these particular metals are somewhere in New York.

Netta: So we should use the Turtle Tank to drive around and see if we could find the mystic metals before Baron Draxum does!

Raph: Exactly! Mad Dogs, (points) to the Turtle Tank! We got some metals to collect!

The scene switches to the afternoon where the Mad Dogs are driving around the city.

Delia: So the plan is we’re gonna gather some mystic metals and…  
  
Kassandra: Use it as bait to get Baron Draxum out of hiding!  
  
Delia: Correct.  
  
Josephina: Are you sure Donnie would be alright up there?  
  
Veneranda: (carrying stuffed rabbit) I believe he’ll be fine! Besides, with his eye pendant, he’ll be protected from any attacks from any enemy we face.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Which is inside the amulet. But still, we must be careful. You'll never know what could pop up and attack us.

Veneranda: Right. (coughs a bit)

Raph: You okay, Randa?

Veneranda: Just a scratchy throat. I'm fine.

Faith: I do have some cough drops if you want. (takes out a bag of cough drops) These are strawberry-flavored.

Veneranda nods and Faith grabs two cough drops from the bag. She then gives it to Veneranda.

Veneranda: Thank you. (unwraps cough drop and puts it in her mouth) I'll save the second one for later. (puts it in her purse) Thank you, Faith.

Faith: No problem. I always carry cough drops in case mine or someone else's throat start feeling scratchy.

Flora: I see... That's very smart of you.

Faith: A doctor has to be prepare for anything.

As Donnie is looking around, a mutant bird appears above them.  
  
Donnie: Bird! Bird! Giant!  
  
Raph: What’s he saying? Is he saying left or right?  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Raichu: Don’t think so. Look!  
  
Raph: Giant bird?! Not part of the plan!

Resa: Cool~... (takes a picture)

Male Meowstic: This is no time for taking pictures! Stop this giant bird!

Borlock: We must save him.  
  
[SPLASH]  
  
Splinter: Whoa! (shakes water off) New York. What a town.  
  
Leafeon: But refreshing.

Azuris: Is this the Foot Shack?

Ms. Drax: It sure is. Let's just head inside and see what's going on.

Splinter: You read my mind. (opens door) After you, ladies.

Ms. Drax: Oh brother... (enters Foot Shack with Azuris following behind her)

Splinter sits down Splinter sits down on the bench. He grabs a box and takes out a pair of sandals.  
  
April: Welcome to the Foot Shack! How may I…? (shrieks) What are you two doing here?!

Ms. Drax: You mean us? Well we were just checking in.

Azuris: Making sure nothing's wrong.

April: Okay. And who is this? (sniffs) Wait... That smell...

Splinter: What smell? I don't smell anything.

April: Hold on. (sniffs again) Are you...?

Naomi: Yo April. Shouldn't you be working instead of sniffing your client like a dog?

April: Sorry. It's just for some reason, my smell senses are through the roof.

Naomi: Really?

April: Yeah...

Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant enters the Foot Shack in their uniforms.  
  
Splinter: Foot heads!  
  
April: (grabs and covers his mouth) Don’t say that out loud. They are very sensitive about it.  
  
They went inside a room and closes the door.

Azuris: What's inside that room over there?

April: Oh that? Well~...

Storm: We aren't allow to go in that room unless we are given permission to do so.

Azuris: Then we must head in there.

They all run off. With April and Naomi going after them.

Splinter: A skylight! That’s where we can get in! (starts climbing)  
  
April: Hey! (starts climbing) Come down right now, Splins!  
  
Ampharos: Wait for me, April! (starts climbing)

Splinter: Wait! You know it's me?! How?! I'm a woman in this form!

April: That's because your scent is still there! Also, why are you doing this for?! I told you not to come here!

Azuris: (opens skylight) Sorry about this. But we must know what's going on.

The three went inside. April and Jewel looks down to see Splinter giving them a thumbs-up.  
  
April: (groans) Okay, April. This should be quick. All I have to do is get them and return to my work before I get fired again. (spots Foot Lieutenant) Or not. (falls down)  
  
Splinter: (shushes) Don’t make a sound.  
  
Ampharos: Sorry…

Storm: Looks like they're having a meeting down there.

Houndour: Listen up, everyone! We have something important to show you!  
  
Foot Lieutenant removes the cover to reveal a pair of shoes.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Pairs of brand new shoe pumps.  
  
Splinter: Shoe pumps? (laughs) Shoe pumps! How hilarious!  
  
Houndour: We will be using these for our mission.  
  
Splinter: What kind of mission it is? A shoe runway project?! (laughing)  
  
Foot Lieutenant shows them a scroll with an armor picture, Splinter gets flashbacks of the past.

Azuris: No... This can't be...

April: What? What’s wrong?

Splinter: Something that I believed was just a story. You want me to explain?

Naomi: Please do.

Splinter: (sighs) You see, that armor is known as the… the… I can’t remember but was the crystal ystal? No… Klainius Cainius? That’s not it.

Azuris: It was the Kuroi Yoroi. An ancient armor that if someone were to wear it, they become a demonic beast. The Hamato Clan ancestors have defeated the demon using the legendary Pokemon Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and last but not least Ho-Oh. With their immense power, they were able to defeat the demon. The pieces of the armor were scattered around the globe and it was our destiny to make sure the armor doesn’t go back to the Foot Clan’s hands.  
  
April: Ah man! I’m working with the enemy! Just my luck!

Splinter: But for me, I was a bit more… chillax about the whole destiny thing. In fact, I decided to become famous. Being in the big screen was my true calling. Hey, there was a girl name Crystal Ystal. Me and Aurora had it all. We were so focus on the fame we didn’t notice that the Foot Clan were slowly regrouping.

April: So you're Lou Jitsu?

Splinter: Lou Jitsu is my celebrity name. My real name is Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi is my first name in case you get confused.

Ampharos: So what would happen if they were able to gather every armor piece?  
  
Azuris: Then there is nothing we can do to stop the demon.  
  
April: What?! No way! There’s gotta be something we can do if all the armor pieces were put back together! There has to be!

Storm: I agree with April. There has to be a way to stop them.  
  
Splinter: The best we can do is to get the pieces before they do.  
  
Leafeon: I agree. We must get the pieces before they do.  
  
Houndour: Now go! We have work to do.  
  
The Origami Ninjas marches out of the room.  
  
Splinter: I have a great idea.  
  
But as he climbs down, he falls along with shoe boxes which lands on top of the Origami Ninjas.  
  
April: So that’s part of the plan, Aurora?

Splinter: Crystal! But anyway, me, Bariana and Azuris will go undercover and find the armor piece before they get their evil hands on it. I must not let them resurrect that demon! (puts on Foot mask) Shredder…

|Kaminari|  
  
Kaminari: Any signs of Baron Draxum?  
  
Yukiko: Not yet. He’s definitely hiding somewhere, Kaminari.  
  
Griezzyn: So frustrating! I wanna kick his butt so badly!  
  
Yukiko: Calm down, Grizz. We’ll find him eventually. Anger isn’t gonna take us anywhere.  
  
Griezzyn: But still! He could be anywhere!  
  
Kaminari: True but once we find Baron Draxum, we’ll kick his butt so hard he’ll leave New York for good!  
  
Griezzyn: That’s what I’m talking about!  
  
Yukiko: You two are so hopeless with your endless enthusiasm.  
  
|Splinter|  
  
Ampharos: I don’t know if you should do this alone. We should come with you.  
  
Splinter (disguised as Foot Soldier): No! I must do this alone. Tell my sons I love them before I go on this undercover mission.  
  
April: (texting) Hey guys. Your pops wants to tell you he loves you and don’t text back please. (sends message)  
  
Mikey: (takes out phone) It’s April! Aw~, dad wants to tell us he loves us.  
  
Tsareena: That’s so sweet of him!  
  
Raichu: But we have no time for this! We have to stop this crazy bird!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Less talking, more action!  
  
Donnie: Exactly! Start defeathering this bird!  
  
The Turtles begins defeathering the bird. Once the bird is out of feathers, they begin falling.  
  
Mikey: This would be a great time to text back that we love him too!  
  
After texting, April’s phone went off which caught the attention of the Foot Lieutenant.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: You employee! Go back to the shop!  
  
April: (groans in anger as she walks off)  
  
Splinter: Why hello there! I’m Crystal, these are my friends and we're ready for this mission of yours!  
  
Houndour: Hm… Get in the van.  
  
April: This is unfair! I wanna come with him.  
  
Ampharos: Agree! They’re gonna get themselves killed if we don’t do something!

Naomi: Then how about we go after them? Maybe do some undercover ourselves?

April: Great idea! Jewel, return! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Yuki!

Glaceon: Glaceon.

April grabs her bicycle.

April: Hop on!

They nod and hop on the bicycle.

April: Let’s go! (starts riding off) April~ O’Neil!  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Everyone: (groans in pain)

Netta: Now that was a crash landing...

Veneranda: Are you okay?! (coughing)  
  
Raph: We’re fine, Randa! Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing… (chuckles exhaustively)

Flora: Are you sure?

Midnight Lycanroc: Positive! And besides, we defeated the giant bird so all is good!  
  
Suddenly, the bird begins to gag and spits out a red heart-shaped stone.  
  
Raichu: I wish I didn’t see that. So gross!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It’s a ruby that’s in a shape of a heart!  
  
Male Meowstic: That bird must’ve swallow it earlier. Does anyone has a napkin to wipe out the saliva?  
  
Jeanette: Here you go. (gives Emerald a napkin)  
  
Male Meowstic: Thanks. (wipes the ruby) Perfect.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We should take this with us. It could be useful.  
  
When he touches the ruby, it begins to glow brightly. It causes him transform. In this form, Nightmare's his claws becomes a bit longer. His sharp teeth becomes a bit longer. Nightmare also gains red zigzag marks on the tips of his white fur and on his tail. Nightmare's tail also grows longer to be a size of a werewolf's tail. The stones transforms into red crystals. He now wears a pair of red crystallized fingerless gloves and a red crystallized armor with holes for the arms, legs and tail. He also wears a red crystallized helmet with holes for the front fur and the back fur, red crystallized goggles over his eyes, and a ruby in a shape of a heart on the armor. The white fur on his paws and legs changes color to light brown.  
  
Raichu: Whoa~! Sweet armor, Nightmare!  
  
Tsareena: That must’ve been a mystic ruby. Amazing!

The ruby stone then gets absorbed to the amulet. Causing a circle to change into the shape of a rock.

Netta: Another form!

Mikey: And this one's a rock!

Leo: Which means we become part Rock. Awesome~!

Shiny Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah yeah, it’s cool and all. But aren’t we supposed to look for those mystic metals?

Eevee: Oh right! We should start heading out!  
  
Donnie: Well I did find some mystic metals a few blocks from here…  
  
Raph: (carries Donnie while running) Then we have to hurry and get it!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Veneranda: (coughing) Ow…  
  
Faith: Randa, are you feeling okay?  
  
Veneranda: (nods while coughing)  
  
Faith: You don’t seem so good. I’ll give you a check-up. (takes her inside)  
  
Once inside, they begin to drive off quickly. Being sent flying to the sky.


	66. Chapter 66

[Scene: Train Station. The Foot Clan are inside the train station. Searching for any dark armor pieces.]

Foot Lieutenant: Start searching for the armor piece! Once you do, report it to me after you retrieve it. Go!  
  
While the Origami Ninjas were goofing off, Splinter, Azuris, and Bariana are looking for the armor piece of the Kuroi Yoroi.  
  
Splinter: (ears perked up) You should’ve followed me.  
  
April (disguised as Foot Soldier): (pops out of the trashcan) Well I have no other choice! You’re not gonna do this undercover mission by yourself! (falls from trash can)

Storm (disguised as Foot Soldier): Even with these two you'll get seriously hurt.

Azuris: I see... We would thank you for your concern. But this is a mission only us can do.

Leafeon: (spots something) Guys, I found the armor piece. (points) It’s up at that clock. Acting like a clock hand.

Splinter: Good eye, Lief. I’ll give you some special Pokemon food after this. You two, distract them while we get the armor piece.  
  
April: (salutes) On it, Splints. Let's go, Storm!

Naomi: Right.

April: Hey~ fellow bad ninjas! I think we found an armor piece over there! (points to the left and right over and over again)  
  
As they distracted them, Splinter summons Vitali from the portal.

Vitali: Do you need me again, Yoshi?

Splinter: Yes. I need you to grab that armor piece.

Vitali: You got it! (flies up and grabs the armor piece via mouth) Here you go. (gives it to Splinter)

Splinter: Thanks, Vitali. You should return before they see you.

Vitali: You got it. (leaves via portal)

Foot Lieutenant: Crystal! What do you got in your hand?  
  
Splinter: (turns with his hands behind his back) Oh nothing! I thought I saw something but I guess it was my imagination. I’ll keep a look out for that armor piece. (goes behind the clock)

Foot Lieutenant: He’s so strange…  
  
Houndour: Agree.

Ms. Drax: That was a close one.But now that we have the armor piece, we can get outta here fast before they notice that we have it.  
  
Splinter: Right! We shall head home and… (hears something) Do you hear that?  
  
[CRASH]

Storm: What was that?

Raichu: Rai Rai! That was awesome! Let’s do it again!  
  
Donnie: There’s the mystic metal! The one we’re looking for!

Ryu Su: So we should get it right now.

Cora: But it seems those flameheads are here as well.  
  
Mingus: Not them again. Why do we always run into them?  
  
Houndour: It’s those pesky Turtles and their allies!  
  
Ashley: The one and only, flamehead!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Attack them!  
  
Raichu: Bring it on! We can take on any of you!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! Let’s do this, team!  
  
Our heroes begin fighting the Origami Ninjas.  
  
Leafeon: Not them… Now they’re gonna ruin the undercover mission for us.

Splinter: (grabs the armor piece) Not quite. We still got the armor piece.  
  
April: Ah man! Now this has become a mess. We have to leave!  
  
Splinter: No. (gives April the armor piece) You go. Keep this safe and don’t let anyone obtain it.

April: What? But I wanna-!

Splinter: No buts, April! This is more important then a fight! Sometimes it's best to run away. So please. Don't let the Foot Clan take this armor piece.

April: Alright. (runs) But you better be careful!

|April|

Storm: We can use this subway to leave.  
  
April: But I wanna fight with the fam. It’s so unfair!  
  
Glaceon: We don’t have a choice. We mustn’t let the Foot Clan get this armor piece. If they do we would fail.  
  
April: Still, I can fight just as well as everyone else. Besides nobody isn’t gonna follow us here.  
  
The lights flicker and turns off as vines begin to appear.

Storm: Vines? That isn't good.

April: Yuki, use Ice Beam on these vines!  
  
Glaceon: Right. Ice Beam~... (freezes vines)  
  
More vines appears.  
  
April: Keep it up by using Ice Beam!  
  
Glaceon: Ice Beam~...

Absol: Night Slash!

Storm: So what's the plan?

April: Well obviously we can't leave because the train is moving! (takes out Pokeball) We just have to take this on ourselves! Come on out, Jewel!  
  
Ampharos: Ampharos!  
  
April: Use Brick Break!  
  
Ampharos: Brick Break!

|Kaminari|  
  
Kaminari: It came from over here. (jumps down) Whoa, it seems someone had made quite an entrance.  
  
Griezzyn: Yeah it is! Look how huge that hole is! We should check this out!  
  
Yukiko: I’m not sure about this…  
  
Kaminari: It’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Let’s just climb through the debris and see what’s on the other side of it. (jumps up) What a mess. Someone has to clean this up.

|Meanwhile|

Leo: Oh look! We got three more ninjas to defeat!

Raichu: Hope you're ready for a beatdown!

Splinter: (chuckling) You won’t think it’s funny once I defeat you! You will run home to your daddy once I’m done with you!

Raph: You?! Telling us to go run home to daddy?! (everyone resumes laughing)  
  
Splinter: You better stop or else!

Mikey: Or else what?! You're gonna give us a bear hug?! Oh so cute! (everyone resumes laughing)  
  
Splinter: (growling) That’s it! I will teach you a lesson! A major lesson!

Leo: Bring it on then!

Netta: Let's use Harmonic Evolution for this one!

Everyone: Right! Harmonic Evolution! (transforms)

Leo: Now you'll see what we're really made of. (charges at them)

Splinter: You two, stay back. I'll handle them myself.

Leo charges at Splinter/Randall but he was defeated.  
  
Splinter: Don’t underestimate your opponent.

Leo: Wha?

Raph: Take this! Stone Edge!

Splinter dodges Stone Edge. Raph rushes in but Splinter defeats him.  
  
Splinter: Don’t rush in!

Mikey: We’ll handle this! Magical Leaf! Sayonara cutiepie!

Splinter dodges Magical Leaf. He deflects the kusarigama and defeats Mikey.

Donnie and Netta: Shadow Ball!

Splinter dodges Shadow Ball. Despite Netta and Donnie working together, Splinter defeats them.

Splinter: Don't rely on your tech! And don't just rush in without a plan!

|April|  
  
April: (dodges vine) You have a lot of nerve attacking this train!  
  
Baron Draxum: I’m simply here for one thing.  
  
April: (looks at the armor piece and turns to Baron Draxum) I see… You want this armor piece? Then come and get it. I dare you.  
  
Baron Draxum: I accept your challenge. (snaps his finger)  
  
Suddenly, Darkrai appears behind April and Storm.

Ampharos: Behind you!  
  
April: Huh?!  
  
Darkrai: Ominous Wind.  
  
April: (grunts in pain) A Darkrai?!  
  
Baron Draxum: My partner. You shall give me the armor piece, traitor.  
  
April: Never! I don’t give up that easily!  
  
Baron Draxum: I see. (the vines grabs Jewel, Storm and Absol) I shall give you two choices. Give me the armor piece and I will let them go. Refused and they’ll be destroyed.

April: You monster! Let them go right now!  
  
Baron Draxum: Not until you give me the armor piece.  
  
April: I won’t give it to you! (thinking) I can’t fail Splinrs now. I have to make sure they don’t get their evil hands on it. But I don’t want to see them hurt. This is confusing! What should I do?!  
  
Baron Draxum: Since you refused to give me what I want, you and your Ampharos shall be thrown out of this train.

April: Wait! I have made up my mind!

Baron Draxum: So you're willing to give me the armor piece? Perfect. (lets them go) Be a good Foot soldier and (reaches his hand to April) give me the armor piece. I promise not to hurt you any further. Baron Draxum always keeps his promises.

But instead, April charges at him and punches him out of the subway along with her. What he didn't know is she has thrown the armor piece at Storm in which she was able to catch it.

Baron Draxum: (lands) Are you insane?!

April: Yes I am! This was my third option!

Baron Draxum: You insolent fool! (summons vines) You dare attack me like this?! You shall be destroyed along with everyone who dares get in my way of reclaiming the surface from you humans! (summons multiple vines)

The vines were able to grab the entire subway train.

April: Bring it on!

|Turtles|  
  
Splinter: And that is your lesson.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Crystal! You did… a great job.  
  
Splinter: I did? Oh why of course I did! I’m very skillful in fighting. It’s always been in my blood.

Kaminari: Your blood huh? Maybe I should drink it right?  
  
Splinter: (shrieks)  
  
Kaminari: (chuckles) Sorry I scared you. (jumps down)  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Are you Kaminari that he had told us about?  
  
Kaminari: You mean Baron Draxum? Why yes I am. And I’m here for one thing. Where is Baron Draxum?

Ms. Drax: Bariko? He's here too? I wonder...

Foot Brute: Why should we tell you?! (gets struck by lightning)  
  
Kaminari: That will happen if you don’t tell me where Baron Draxum is. So spill the beans or you’re gonna be toasted.  
  
Splinter: Don’t worry! I shall defeat her as well! (winks at her)  
  
Kaminari: Alright, hot shot. Hope you’re ready for a beatdown of a lifetime. (pounces at him and hides with him) Lou-sama, why are you dress like this?  
  
Splinter: I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m Crystal. A beautiful woman. Not the handsome Lou-sama.  
  
Kaminari: Lou-sama, it’s clearly you. Even as a woman. Now tell me what’s going on.

Splinter: (sighs) I’m doing an undercover mission and I found out that they’re trying to retrieve the pieces of the Kuroi Yoroi armor.  
  
Kaminari: What?  
  
Splinter: It’s true… That’s why I have given the piece to April in order to protect it. I can’t let them resurrect that demon.  
  
Kaminari: I see… (plays dead) Go on. I’ll pretend to be defeated.  
  
Splinter: Thank you. (jumps up) I have defeated Kaminari!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: You are on the roll today, Randall. Now give me the armor piece.  
  
Splinter: Armor piece? (checks himself) Whoops! Looks like I dropped it somewhere during the fight. I’ll look for it right away.  
  
Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and large cracks with vines coming out of the cracks.  
  
Raichu: Was this supposed to happen?  
  
Yukiko: Afraid not.  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Everyone: (groans)

Storm, Jewel and Absol come out of the subway.

Storm: (stretches her arms) Okay that was really awesome.

Leo: Jewel? What are you doing here?

Ampharos: Uh... Well~... This is a coincidence huh?

Leafeon: Oh boy.

[BOOM]

Baron Draxum: Come back here, you insolent human fool! Nobody doesn't dare make a fool out of Baron Draxum!

Foot Lieutenant: Baron Draxum, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be attacking a Foot member!

Baron Draxum: She's a traitor! She had the armor piece and was trying to get away with it!

April: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have the armor piece on me.

Baron Draxum: Yes you do! Don't lie to Baron Draxum! (summons vines) Or do I have to force the truth out of you?!

Splinter: (gets in front of April and spread her arms out) I won't let you do that.

Baron Draxum: And who might you be?

Splinter: Don't you remember me? We've met before.

Baron Draxum: Did we? I don't remember seeing you around.

Splinter: Are you serious? (removes mask) How about now?!

Baron Draxum: Still no.

Splinter: Fine! I'll refresh your memory! Your lab. Great fire. 13 years ago. Handsome guy name Lou Jitsu. The one you used me as a guinea pig?! Ring any bells?!

Baron Draxum: Hm...

Splinter: Are you that stupid?! I'll show you! (charges at him) HOT SOUP~! (kicks Baron Draxum) Now do you believe me?!

Baron Draxum: (gasps a bit) It really is you. Lou Jitsu! I thought you vanished for good! But it seems you are indeed alive!

Splinter: Well it's nice to see you too, Draxum!

Leo: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! _You're_ Lou Jitsu?!

Mikey: Which would mean...?! Dad?!

Donnie: No way! That can't be him!

Splinter: It's true, my children. It's me all along. This charade is over.

Foot Brute: I can't believe! You really are Lou Jitsu!

Foot Lieutenant: (takes out three DVDs) We are such big fans! Can we get your autograph?!

Splinter: Well~ you are my enemy. But you're also fans of mine so~ okay! (reaches her hand out) Do you have something I can...? (Foot Brute gives her a pen) Thanks. (writes her autograph on the DVDs) There you go. My signature that only the _real_ Lou Jitsu can do.

Baron Draxum: Enough of this! You're just wasting our time! Now where is the armor piece?!

Storm: (takes out armor piece) Oh you mean this one?

Darkrai: Please give it to us immediately.

Storm: Nope. We can't let you resurrect a demon.

Baron Draxum: (growling) I have enough! Let's just fight already! (summons more vines)

April: Uh-oh. Jewel, Harmonic Evolution!

Ampharos: Okay!

April begins to transform. She now has yellow classic-length fluffy hair with black streaks that goes around the hair and red eyes. She now wears a yellow crochet halter backless crop top with a red jewel ball attached to it between her chest and a long yellow double-side split belly dance skirt. Jewel balls surrounds the skirt above it with the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. She also wears a rainbow jewel ball bracelets on both wrists, red ball earrings, black crochet lace up barefoot sandal, yellow lips, red eyeshadow, and a golden circlet with a big red jewel ball in the middle of her forehead. April gains Jewels ears and tail.

April: Eh? I look like a belly dancer! How am I supposed to fight in this thing?!

Azuris: Let's just focus on this fight.

Everyone: Right!

Our heroes charges at the Origami Ninjas, destroying the Origami Ninjas into paper confetti. Raph uses his Mystic power to punch Baron Draxum to the wall.  
  
Splinter: Amazing!  
  
April: Yeah it is!

Ms. Drax: Storm! Give me the armor piece!

Storm: Sure thing. (throws armor piece at Bariana)

But before she could grab it, Baron Draxum smacks the armor piece which then gets broken into pieces.

Ms. Drax: Bariko, look what you did! (changes into her yokai form) The armor piece is broken!

Bariko: Baba? I didn't know you were here.

Bariana: I was here the entire time! You didn't notice me!

Bariko: Oh. I see.

Bariana: Don't say it all casual!

Foot Lieutenant summons more Origami Ninjas.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: This is not good.  
  
April: Leave this to me! (takes out red jewel balls) Have some of these! (throws jewel balls which causes an explosion on the Origami Ninjas) Cool! Red equals explosions! (takes out yellow balls) If I have to guess, yellow means light. (throws up which causes a bright light to appear) I was right about that. We gotta leave while they’re distracted!  
  
Raph: Right!  
  
They all leave quickly via subway.  
  
Kaminari: Baron Draxum, I want to tell you that someday, when we’re all ready, we’re gonna destroy you once and for all! You better heed my warning ‘cause I always do what I always said.  
  
Darkrai: Then we will be waiting. Right, Draxum?  
  
Baron Draxum: Right.

|Turtles|

Leo: I can't believe you're Lou Jitsu!

Mikey: You didn't tell us everything!

Splinter: I was gonna to! But I got scared...

Donnie: Scared that we'll reject you or something?

Splinter: Yes. I want to tell you guys when you're old enough. But not in this circumstance.

Raph: Pop, you don't have to be afraid of that. We still love you as a dad.

Netta: Whether you're Lou Jitsu or not. It won't even matter.

Splinter: (sighs) Thank you, children. You know what? I _was_ gonna ground you for not telling me about Baron Draxum. But since you made me feel better, I won't do that.

Leo: Ground us?! Now hold up! Maybe you should ground yourself since you didn't tell us about your past!

Splinter throws one of the shoes at Leo's head.

Splinter: I can't ground myself!

Resa: So now what? Should we head back to the Lair?

Azuris: Yes. As members of the Hamato Clan, we must fulfill the destiny of the Hamato ancestors.

Splinter: Also my real name is Hamato Yoshi. Lou Jitsu is just a celebrity name I go by when I'm performing.

Everyone: Oh! Cool!

Splinter: You know, I thought you'll be more shocked. But~ you seem to be taking the news more well then I expected you to be. (chuckles) Guess I was worrying over nothing after all

Mikey: Dad, when we get home, can we see some of your moves?!

Splinter: Maybe next time. (groans) My back is killing me from all that moving around and fighting. My butt needs to be at the chair in the living and my eyes needs to be seeing some commercials. But tomorrow, we will start our training for our destiny. Right now we are far behind so I’ll train you more seriously then before.  
  
Kaminari: Right! And if you need private training, you can use my dojo at my headquarters.  
  
Yukiko: I don’t about that.  
  
Griezzyn: It’ll be fine, Yuki! Don’t be s cold-hearted.  
  
Yukiko freezes his wing.  
  
Yukiko: Is that cold for you?  
  
Griezzy: Not at all. (melts ice)  
  
Kaminari: Now we should be heading back to the Lair.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Meanwhile, Baron Draxum and the Foot Clan were spying on our heroes. The broken armor piece return to its original form. They grab it and head to the Foot Shack where the floor opens up to reveal a spiral staircase. It leads to an underground shrine with lit candles everywhere. Foot Lieutenant puts the armor piece to the armor which causes a shockwave to blow out the candles. The screen changes to the armor which glows up to reveal the face before it fades to black.


	67. Chapter 67

[Scene: Next Day. Lair. Splinter has begun the Turtles' training. They were doing some basic hand-to-hand combat. Leo is sparring with Donnie. Mikey is sparring with Raph. Netta is sparring with April. Resa is sparring with Maz. The others are watching them train.]

Donnie: You think you can beat me in a sparring match? Ha! I don't think so.

Leo: (grabs Donnie's hand which was about to touch the tech-gauntlet) I don't think so either. No cheating in a sparring match. (puts Donnie's hand behind Donnie's back) You can't use your tech. You need to use your hands.

Donnie: Oh come on! (lets go of Leo's grasp) Just this one time. I haven't use it for the past 25 minutes!

Raichu: No way! Just show us what you got without your tech!

Donnie: Fine~... Let's do this, Em.

Male Meowstic: Right.

[Scene: Hidden City. Officer Chives and Officer Fern were patrolling an area of the Hidden City.]

Officer Chives: Seems peaceful so far. No crime in action.

Officer Fern: Yup. _Real_ peaceful here... I'm just gonna sit over there. You can just continue with the patrol.

Officer Chives: Okay, Officer Fern! (as he hops away) Make sure you contact me in case something happens!

Officer Fern: I'll do just that! (sits down on a barrel) I can do it myself. But (takes out comic book) I'm just do some reading. (puts her right leg over her left leg and opens her comic book) Now where was I...

Officer Chives: (looking around) No crime over there. No crime over here. (sighs admirably) This is what it should be. Complete peace and- (hears something) Huh?

He turns around and then moves out of the way as three yokai are riding on their skateboards.

Officer Chives: Stop right there, you three! (hops in front of them which makes them stop) You need to be careful around here! There's a bunch of yokai and I don't want anybody to get hurt!

Hephaestus: Oh sorry about that, officer. We were just enjoying ourselves until you show up.

Officer Chives: I'm just trying to make sure everyone's safe. So please be more careful next time. You could've hit someone with that thing.

Electra: We promise, officer! We won't cause any trouble!

The three skateboarded away.

Officer Chives: Kids these days... Always doing things their way without the consideration of others...

Electra: So where are we heading again?!

Poseidon: Please don't tell me we're gonna steal something again. I don't really want to be in prison.

Hephaestus: Don't worry, Posei! We're heading somewhere special.

Electra: Somewhere special? Where?

Hephaestus: We're heading to the surface, stupid! I was thinking of going out to eat for a bit. Maybe going to Run of the Mill to get some grub. What do you say?

Electra: Good idea! I'm getting really hungry right now!

Poseidon: Me too. Are we gonna get some pizza there?

Hephaestus: Of course we are! Let's go!

Together: Right!

[Scene: Ice Cream Shop. Veneranda's Bedroom. Randa is resting due to her having a sore throat.]

Alba: (enters bedroom) Veneranda? (Randa opens her eyes slightly) How are you feeling?

Veneranda: Not good... (coughing)

Alba: Yeah you aren't feeling well. Don't worry. I'll make you my famous soup while you're resting. I'll also make some warm water with lemon and honey in it. Would you like that, sweetheart?

She nodded slightly. Alba exits her bedroom as Randa falls back to sleep.

[Scene: Night. New York. Allyway. The Eleme-Bros has arrived to an alleyway where the Run of the Mill Restaurant is located. Hephaestus uses a hand gesture to make the gateway open. After getting inside, the three sits down on their usual seat.]

Electra: So who's gonna pay for the food this time?

Poseidon: I can pay for it.

Hephaestus: No I'll do it. Besides, you already paid last time. I'm next to do so!

Poseidon: Well alright, Hepha.

Astara: (walks to their table) Hello! Welcome to Run of the Mill! I'm Astara, your waitress for tonight! (chuckles happily as she gives them three menus) Would you like something to drink while you're looking at the menu?

Hephaestus: Why yes. I would like orange soda.

Electra: Lemonade for me!

Poseidon: I would like to have some water.

Astara: Sure thing! Coming right up! (skips away)

Electra: So what should we do about our next song?

Hephaestus: Our next song has to be catchy! And I do mean catchy!

Poseidon: Something that would become another huge hit like our other songs.

Electra: But what inspiration could we use around here? Maybe food-related?

Hephaestus: No! Guys, we can't rap about food! That sounds really cringy! What we need is to find some inspiration.

Electra: How?! (crosses her arms on the table) It's not like inspiration would just waltz through that door!

Donnie enters Run of the Mill.

Senor Hueso: Hola, Donatello. You're here for pick up?

Donnie: Yes. Give me the usual please.

Hephaestus: You were saying?

Electra: Shut up. But I do like his shell. I gotta talk to him. (stands up and walks to Donnie) Hm...

Donnie: Uh... Can I help you, squirrel?

Electra: I do like your shell. It looks so~ purply.

Donnie: You mean my Battleshell? Thank you. I made it myself.

Electra: You made it yourself? (eyes sparkling) Cool~! Are you some kind of inventor?

Donnie: I'm a scientist! A grrreat scientist! I can do it all by the name of science!

Electra: Interesting. Maybe you could hang out with us. (points) That's Hepha and Posei. They're like brothers to me. I'm Electra by the name. You can call me Elle for short.

Donnie: Would love to but I can't. (grabs box of pizza from Senor Hueso) I have to get this pizza for my siblings. We had to play rock-paper-scissors and I lost to Raph. So~ I have no choice but to pick up pizza.

Electra: How about tomorrow then? Just meet us at one of the rooftops. We like to hang out there sometimes. Okay?

Donnie: I'll think about it. (walks away)

Electra: Right~...

[Scene: Lair.]

Donnie: I brought the pizza.

Mikey: Thanks, Donnie! (snatches pizza box from Donnie) I can't wait to eat it!

Raph: Me too!

Donnie: Hey! You can't just snatch it away like that!

Leo: Well what are you gonna do about it?!

Donnie: (growling) Why you...! One who carries the pizza to the kitchen will take the first slice! (snatches pizza box)

Netta: After him!

They run after Donnie. Trying to grab the pizza box from him.

Donnie: Eat my microscopic dust, dear brethren! You can't prevent me from getting the first slice! (his siblings pounces at him) Ow... That's cheating...

Leo: I got it!

Mikey: No I got it!

Raph: No way! I got the first slice! The oldest always gets the first slice!

Netta: Shouldn't it be ladies first?!

Splinter: Children!

The siblings quickly stands up from the floor. Lemon putting the pizza box on the kitchen table.

Splinter: What is going on here?!

Leo: Uh... We were just having a race.

Splinter: A race? For what? Pizza?

Mikey: Pretty much!

Splinter: (sighs) Seriously? For pizza? If you want to compete, that's fine. But wait 'till the Lair Games comes up. For now you should all SHUT UP WITH THE NOISE! (returns to the living room)

Raph: We'll do that, pop! (sighs) Okay let's just eat the pizza so we won't make dad mad.

They nodded in agreement. But when they turn, Cherce is already eating the slices of pizza.

Leo: Cherce~! We're supposed to have the first slice! Not you!

Cherce: Oh my. (chuckles) I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the smell. It smells so~ good.

Leo: (groans) It's alright... Just don't eat it all. We need to have some too.

Cherce: Of course. (chuckles happily) Here. You can take a bite out of mine if you want.

Leo: You sure? (Cherce nods) Well okay... Whatever you say... (takes a bite out of Cherce's pizza)


	68. Chapter 68

[Scene: Next Night. Rooftops.]

Donnie: Hey guys. (lands) Am I late?

Electra: Nope. You're here just in time.

Hephaestus: So is this the guy?

Electra: Yup! This is Donatello! He's a scientist.

Poseidon: A scientist?

Donnie: That's right. The one and only!

Hephaestus: I see... Cool! But if you wanna hang out with us, you gotta know how to rap.

Donnie: Rap?

Electra: We should explain this through a song.

Hephaestus: Right! We'll show you how we do things around here! (takes out microphone) Ready?!

Together: (takes out microphones) Ready!

Hephaestus: Let's go! 🎵We are known as Eleme-Bros! The best rapping fight crew in the Hidden City! We each control one of the elements! Fire, water, electricity let's go! I'm Hephaestus! Call me Hepha! I control the flames! I'm like a dragon! Fire's in my veins! Get me mad and I'll breathe it _all_ out! (breathes out fire)🎵

Poseidon: 🎵My name is Poseidon. Posei for short. I control any water source at will. It can be the ocean, the river, the lake, whatever. I can control it and absorb it through my skin. I go with the flow. That's how I do. I may be a rapper but I'm always helpful. Wisdom is my thing. I have tons of it. If you ever need advice, you can come to me.🎵

Electra: 🎵Electra's the name! Electricity's my game! I control electricity at any volume! I'm the only girl in this group but don't be fool! I prefer if you just say "he/him!" Try catching me if you dare! I'm fast as a cheetah! You can't outrun me! If you hear some thunder, you better watch out! 'Cause I'm bringing the thunder with these sick beats!🎵

Trio: 🎵We're the Eleme-Bros! That's who we are! You better remember the name! We're gonna be famous! Gonna be number 1! Gonna be superstars! Yokai will remember our name from years to come!🎵

Electra: Now's your turn! (throws microphone at Donnie which he catches it) Show us what you can do!

Donnie: Okay. 🎵Donatello is my name. You better not forget it. I have a genius mind that has millions of ideas. I can build anything if I put my mind to it. I'm also a bad boy. Emotionally unavailable. You want someone to cry on my shoulder? Don't come to me. I don't show my emotions. I'm apathetic. I don't care about how you feel. My siblings are dumb-dumbs. They don't share my intellect. All they care is fighting and pizza.🎵

Hephaestus: That was pretty good! How did you rap like that?!

Donnie: Music is another thing I enjoy when I'm not in my lab working on my latest projects.

Electra: I see. So I guess you aren't just a one-trick pony.

Donnie: Yup. Along with fashion and dancing of course. And I do say I absolutely love those puffer jackets.

Electra: Thanks! We got these ourselves.

Hephaestus: Now that you show us your skills, let's hang out! I'm itching for some excitement!

Electra: Yeah! Let's get going!

The four begin going to various parts of the city. Having fun but also causing some mischief here and there. As Donnie continues to hang out with the Eleme-Bros for 2 weeks straight, Raph gets suspicious of this. He had noticed that the softshell's behavior became rather unusual. Especially when he's coming home with some items that doesn't belong to him in the first place. So during the night, Raph and Nightmare follows Donnie and Emerald to a rooftop where the Eleme-Bros are waiting for them.

Hephaestus: Glad you came, Donster!

Donnie: Well of course. I would be missing out all the fun. So what are we doing now?

Hephaestus: Nothing special. We just want you to hijack that car so we can go on a joyride.

Donnie: I see... Well that's not a problem or my name wouldn't be-

Raph: Donatello! (grabs his arm) Now I see what's going on!

Donnie: Raph?! What are you doing here?!

Midnight Lycanroc: You haven't been acting like yourself lately and now we see why! These three are bad influences!

Raph: So you're coming home right now!

Donnie: I refuse to do so!

Hephaestus: Let him go. He's old enough to do whatever he wants.

Raph: Not with Raph around he won't! I'm his older brother and I don't Donnie or any of my siblings to be bad guys because of you three! Now let's go home, Donnie! And~ you're gonna return everything you have stole from others! (Donnie begins struggling) Don't start struggling your way out of this!

Electra: What a party pooper. Come on, Raph. We're all just having fun.

Raph: Fun? Do you think this is all fun and games? Just wait 'till you do something stupid. THEN there will be consequences. So I'm sorry but we're leaving. And don't even _think_ of stopping us! (walks away)

Poseidon: We won't. We promise.

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Bedroom.]

Donnie: Why did you do that?!

Raph: Because I'm worried about you! You weren't acting like your usual self and I want to know what's going on. I can't believe you're doing all of this just to impress them!

Donnie: So?! They appreciate my tech. They're better then those Purple Dragons.

Raph: They're a bad influence! We are Mad Dogs! Mad Dogs don't steal from others!

Donnie: I know that. I was simply having fun. Yet you're acting like a party pooper.

Raph: Well someone has to be one! Raph's just looking out for you. I don't want you to do something so stupid that you'll regret it later. Promise me you won't hang out with those wannabe punks?

Donnie: 1) They're called the Eleme-Bros and 2) fine~... I promise not to hang out with them.

Raph: Good. Now then, I'm gonna return all the stolen goods to their rightful owners. You stay here and don't even think of getting out of your bedroom while I'm gone. (walks away)

Donnie: Jeez... Raph is being ridiculous. I'm just having fun like any other teenager would.

Male Meowstic: But I think the difference is you're doing a lot of criminal mischief. He's right to worry about you.

Donnie: He doesn't have to worry about me. I'm a scientist. An inventor. A genius. A skilled ninja.

Male Meowstic: And a wannabe bad boy. Look, Raph is only looking out for you. He isn't trying to ruin your fun. He just want to make sure you don't do anything that you'll regret later.

Donnie: Like what?!

Male Meowstic: I don't know but I think we shouldn't see them again.

Donnie: Nonsense! I am gonna do what I want because I'm 14 and a ninja! Besides, what could possibly happen?


	69. Chapter 69

The screen switches to the next night in the Hidden City. Donnie and the Eleme-Bros are now in a cell after getting caught doing a crime.

Male Meowstic: And~ this is what I was telling you about yesterday.

Donnie: No no no no! I can't be in prison! This shouldn't happen to me!

Electra: Relax~... It'll be fine.

Donnie: What do you mean? We're in prison!

Hephaestus: This isn't our first rodeo with being in a cell. We've been here plenty of times.

Poseidon: But they usually let us out early for good behavior.

Electra: So you better not mess this up! Just stay cool and everything will be alright.

Donnie: I hope so. (groans) I can't believe it. Raph was right! This was the consequence he warned me about! Why didn't I listen to him?! Now he's gonna be extremely mad and I'll be grounded for 3 whole months! Or maybe for life!

Electra: Calm down, Donster. Look they're gonna release us early and then you can head home before he even finds out you snuck out to hangout with us.

Just as she says that, a police officer opens the cell.

Police Officer: Seems like this was a case of mistaken identity. Sorry about that. You can all go now.

Donnie: Thank you! (runs off)

Hephaestus: You don't have to rush out of here!

[Scene: New York. April's Apartment. After leaving the Hidden City, he quickly flies up to April's window. Without warning, he opens the window and steps inside.]

Donnie: April! I need your help! I'm in so much trouble and- (blushing harshly and turns away quickly) Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were...!

April (wearing a bath towel): Coming out of the shower? It's alright Don.

Donnie: I hope you're not gonna do the anime cliche where the girl would punch a guy for walking into their room and seeing them either just about getting dressed or naked?!

April: Donnie, you're my best friend. Clearly you're panicking. Why would I hit you for seeing me like this when you're acting like this?

Donnie: Oh. Well anyways, if Raph calls, tell him that I was hanging out with you. That's what I told him before doing something stupid!

April: Like what?

Donnie: I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing.

April: Okay okay. I won't ask again. I'll tell Raph you were here the entire time.

Donnie: Thanks April.

April: Now then, can you please give me some privacy?! (throws Donnie out of her bedroom via door; closes the door) Jeez. I was gonna get dressed too. Mayhem, make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

The cat-dog creature nods and teleport away. She then begin changing into her pajamas. After she's done changing, she comes out of her bedroom and walk to the living room where Donnie is watching some TV.

Donnie: Well good thing your mom isn't home or she'll be freaked out.

April: I know right?! She's on a business trip and won't be back until 3 weeks later. So~ I have the whole place to myself until then.

Donnie: Which is the perfect opportunity to just kick and _party_!

April: Have you been hanging out with Toiana?

Donnie: Maybe.

April: Speaking of parties, do you know what's gonna happen next Saturday?

Donnie: Uh... Wait, I remember. Next week is gonna be...

April: ...my birthday!

Donnie: I was gonna guess that!

April: Uh huh.

Donnie: I'm serious! I would never forget about your birthday, April! That's one of the least things I would ever forget about.

April: Right~... I hope this year's birthday wouldn't become a disaster like last time when you guys took me to a basketball court to play a birthday basketball match.

Donnie: I thought you would forget about that one.

April: I didn't forget! My nose was broken until a month later!

Donnie: And who's fault was that again?

Male Meowstic: It was you, Donnie. You throw the ball too hard.

Ampharos: And fast! Don't forget fast!

Donnie: I apologized did I?! So let's not discuss this matter.

April: Okay then. I just hope my birthday goes smoothly without incident.

Donnie: Right. But you know, I have an idea.

April: That is...?

Donnie: Next Friday. After school. Wear something nice. I'm gonna take you to Albeartoland.

April: The place where you had to destroy those Albearto bots!

Donnie: I don't want to talk about it. But yes. Donatello will take you to Albeartoland next Friday night. You can go on any ride, play any game, and get any food you want. I'll personally pay for it with my own money.

April: You'll do that for me?! Aw~ you're so sweet!

Donnie: For you, anything. Think of it as a before-birthday gift from moi. (kisses her on the cheek)

April: (blushes a bit) Right. (chuckles nervously)

Donnie's cellphone begins to ring. He grabs it and picks up.

**Donnie:  
You're conversing with Donatello**

**Raph:  
Donnie! It's me, Raph! Where are you?!**

**Donnie:  
At April's. I've been here the entire time.**

**Raph:  
I hope that's not an excuse to see you-know-who!**

**Donnie:  
You don't believe me? (hands the phone to April)**

**April:  
Hello?**

**Raph:  
April, has Donnie been with you the entire time?! Be honest!**

**April:  
Uh... (Donnie gives her the signal) Yes! He has been here the entire time! No need to worry about him!**

**Raph:  
Okay. I just wanna make sure. Anyways, can you tell him that he needs to be at home? We have some important things to discuss.**

**April:  
Of course! He'll be right there! (hangs up)**

April: Raph says you should get back home.

Donnie: Okay. (stands up) Thanks for not telling him on me.

April: You're welcome. Just what did you do that made you act all panicky anyways?

Donnie: I don't want to talk about it. Like I say, it's best to keep it secret.

April: (sighs) Okay... Just get going before Raph starts getting worried. (kisses him on the cheek)

Donnie: Right. (leaves via window) See ya'. (flies off)

April: See ya'... (closes window) I wish I could tell him how I feel...


	70. Chapter 70

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. Donnie and Emerald has arrived to the Lair. Everyone else was there as well.]

Raph: There you are, Don! You're just in time!

Donnie: For a meeting?

Raph: Not just any kind of meeting. Come on! (turns to Leo) Explain away, Leon.

Leo: Right. (clears his throat) Next Saturday is April's birthday and we need to make this one special.

Raichu: It has to go smoothly without any incident.

Kassandra: Why is that?!

Leo: Because April has a birthday curse.

Borlock: A birthday curse?

Raichu: It happens every year on her birthday. Whenever we do something on her birthday, the curse will make all kinds of things happening.

Mikey: Like last year when Donnie threw the basketball too hard during a match. April ended up with a broken nose for an entire month.

Donnie: I said I was sorry! When will you stop bringing that up?!

Netta: And the year before that when April fall into the water while dancing! Good thing Leo was able to save her but it was a such a scary occurrence.

Resa: And don't forget the time when a flock of pigeons were chasing after April. It was hilarious but clearly she didn't like it one bit.

Maz: Ah yes... It just seems that the birthday curse wins everytime.

Leo: Well not this time! This year will be different!

Veneranda: Like what?

Leo: All of you are gonna prepare for the party on Saturday morning. Putting up the decorations, bringing out the food and the music, all the jazz of it.

Raichu: While we distract April by taking her to all the places until you are ready. Then we come back to the Lair, you all yell "SURPRISE!"

Toiana: And we can get this party started!

Leo: Exactly! We want to get rid of this curse once and for all!

Borlock: I don't know if it is a curse. It could be just coincidences.

Kassandra: Are you sure about that?

Borlock: I'm not an expert on curses. That's not in my field of expertise.

Raichu: For now, you should all get the supplies needed and we'll meet in the Lair next Saturday for the party setup.

Everyone: Right! (leaves the Lair)

Netta: Will the birthday curse be gone for good?

Leo: We'll just have to see to find out. Let's all just head to bed.

They all nodded and all went to their bedrooms to sleep for tomorrow.

[Scene: Hidden City.]

Hephaestus: Hope we see him again.

Electra: And his brother. I wanna kick his butt so badly!

Poseidon: Now now. Let's not cause trouble. We don't want to go back to prison again.

Hephaestus: We know that! It's just that Raph guy is nothing more then a party pooper.

Electra: And I hate party poopers. They always ruin the fun for others.

Hephaestus: Exactly. Now let's go! We gotta do some training before our match tomorrow night!

Together: Right!

[Scene: Two Days Later. Night. Lair.]

Mikey: Can’t wait to go to Run-of-the-Mill Pizza, baby!  
  
Raph: And we have to be there before it closes!  
  
Donnie: Can’t wait to have their new meatless option: Vegetables.  
  
Leo: Not to worry, dear hermanos and hermana. Let Leon take you there. (starts chanting)  
  
Trio: No no no!  
  
Male Meowstic: Please don’t take us somewhere crazy with that thing.  
  
Raichu: Not to worry! Leon got this! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?!  
  
Leo opens the portal and they enter it. But when they get to the Run-of-the-Mill Pizza, only Leo and Lemon came out of the portal.  
  
Raichu: Uh-oh.

Leo: Where are my sibs?! They should've come out with us by now!

Raichu: Yeah! What happened?!

Leo: Let me open another portal. (summons another portal) Let's see if they come out of here now.

Suddenly, Cherce comes out of a portal and lands on top of Leo.

Cherce: (groans) What happened? (looks down) Oh my! (stands up) Are you okay?

Leo: I'm fine... (sits up) I wasn't summoning you. I was trying to summon my siblings.

Cherce: Oh~... But nobody's here except for us.

Raichu: I think we need help!

[Scene: Run of the Mill. Office. Senor Hueso is working on a miniature pirate ship. But Leo interrupted him when he barges into his office.]

Raichu: Hueso! We need your help! Major help!  
  
Senor Hueso: I see… But maybe I can help you with leaving. Bye-bye.  
  
Raichu: You don’t understand! We have a huge emergency! Leo, tell him!  
  
Leo: It all started at the Lair and we were trying to get to Run of the Mill before it closes for the night. So I used my portal to get here. Unfortunately, my brothers and sister didn't came out of the portal! It was just me and Lemon! So I decided to summon another portal to see if they could come out of there. But nope! Cherce was the only one who came out of said and now we need your help!

Senor Hueso: I see… Looks like this is the case of portal jacking.  
  
Raichu: Portal Jacking? What’s that?  
  
Senor Hueso: Portal Jacking is when someone hacks into a portal from those who can create portals. Even those who are lame.

Leo: My portals aren't lame! They're awesome! I just need to work with it. That's all.

Raichu: We gotta do something!

Leo: Yeah! We have to save my brothers and sister! And their Pokemon as well! You have to help us!  
  
Senor Hueso: And why should I?

Leo: 1) We had given you enough money to get your son through Bone College. 2) We have been loyal to your business. Look at how many times we spend here! (shows him the stamp cards)  
  
Senor Hueso: Alright, I’ll take you to the Hidden City but that’s it.  
  
|Outside|  
  
Leo: A dumpster? Why a dumpster?  
  
Senor Hueso: There are many doorways to the Hidden City. This is one that I thought will suit you. (presses button to release the garbage bags)  
  
Raichu: This is gonna be sweet! Let’s go!  
  
Senor Hueso: Oh no. I’m not- (shrieks as Leo pulls him to the dumpster)  
  
|Hidden City|  
  
Trio: (screaming as they fall) Oof!  
  
Raichu: Everyone alright? (stands up) Whoa… Are those gargoyles or something?

Cherce: We must be above the Pirate Bazaar District.

Raichu: Pirate Bazaar?

Cherce: AKA the Docks. It's known for yokai who are pirates. Thus the name Pirate Bazaar District.

Raichu: I see... That's so cool!

Senor Hueso: You fool! You shouldn’t brought me here.  
  
Raichu: And why is that?  
  
Police Officer #1: Senor Hueso, you are under arrest for your crime!  
  
Leo: Huh?! Hueso, you’re a wanted criminal?!  
  
Senor Hueso: Si! This is why I didn’t want to come back here! (starts climbing)  
  
Police Officer: You’re coming with us! (flies down)  
  
Leo: This is gonna be interesting. (takes out Pokeball) Undertow, come on out!  
  
Vaporeon: Vaporeon!  
  
The police officer throws a ball at them.  
  
Leo: Undertow, throw it back with Iron Tail!  
  
Vaporeon: Iron Tail! (throws ball back at police officers)  
  
The police officers get trapped in the ball.  
  
Leo: Thanks, Undertow.  
  
Police Officer #2: You’re gonna pay for that!  
  
Leo: I am Baron Draxum and I humbly apologize for that, fellas! (follows Senor Hueso) I had no idea you were a wanted criminal.

Senor Hueso: Now you know why I don’t want to be here! (stops)  
  
Vaporeon: Leo, where are Mikey, Netta, Raph and Donnie?  
  
Raichu: Oh~, that’s a long story we have to explain later.  
  
Vaporeon: Seriously?! Jeez…  
  
Senor Hueso: Well I must get going. (jumps and lands on a flying creature) So long, pepino!  
  
Raichu: Hey! Hold on just a minute!  
  
The three jump on the leg.

Senor Hueso: Do you know how much you got me into trouble?!  
  
Leo: We do now. But please help us save my brothers.  
  
Raichu: We save you so you owe us something! That’s how it works!  
  
Senor Hueso: (groans) Fine. I shall take you to the docks where not even the police would dare to go. (flies down)

[Scene: Pirate Bazaar. Also know as the Docks, this part of the Hidden were full of yokai that are pirates. Some yokai were singing while others were walking around.]

Officer Rings: (looks around) This is what the Pirate Bazaar should be. Peaceful with no incident of crime.

Officer Violet: Yeah... I love this kind of peace. No crime to stop. No arguments. This is what it should be.

Officer Rings: But that doesn't mean we stop our patrolling. Anything could happen so we must keep our guard up.

Officer Violet: Right.

|Meanwhile|

Vaporeon: The docks? (jumps on Senor Hueso’s left shoulder) Why won’t the police dare to come here?  
  
Senor Hueso: The docks are where pirates roam. Do you see everyone wearing pirate clothing?  
  
Raichu: Oh yeah! (sniffs) And the food smells so good! I have to try some! (jumps off of Leo’s shoulder)  
  
Leo: Lemon, come back here!

Raichu: (jumps on counter) Mm~! Hey miss! What are you making?!

Pan-Pan: Hm? Well I'm just making some fried soft-boiled eggs. Ya' want some?

Raichu: Mind if I do! (grabs and bites the egg) Mm~, so good~! (eats the rest of it) Thanks! This was delicious!  
  
Leo: Sorry about that. Lemon always likes to-

Pan-Pan: It's no problem. My cooking can make anyone come here.

Cherce: Hey there, Pan-Pan. Busy as usual eh?

Pan-Pan: Yes it is, Cherce. Selling anything?

Cherce: Not right now. But I'll come back to sell you something for your business.

Leo: You know this chick, Cher?

Cherce: I come here all the time when I'm at the Pirate Bazaar. Her name is Pan-Pan.

Pan-Pan: Nice to meet you! Here. Have a fried soft-boiled egg. It’s on the house.  
  
Leo: (grabs one) Thanks. Come on, Lemon. We have a job to do.  
  
Raichu: Right!

Cherce: See you later.

Pan-Pan: Bye!

Vaporeon: Jeez… I wish they could take things more seriously.  
  
Leo: (eats egg) That is so good. Okay, now we should save my hermanos.  
  
Senor Hueso: How about asking that gentleman over there? He knows everything. Act tough to get his attention.  
  
Leo: Hard as nails! (walks towards pirate) Listen you! I’m the top dog and I demand you tell me where my brothers are! (turns him around) Uh-oh.  
  
Dog Pirate: What did you say about my friend?!  
  
Old Dog Pirate: He said he is top dog.  
  
Raichu: No, no, no! Leo didn’t meant that! Listen, this was a huge misunderstanding. We didn’t know your amigo is an old dog. We swear. After all, we were just asking nicely to him if he knows the whereabouts of three turtles. That’s all.  
  
Dog Pirate: You listen here! I’m the top dog around these parts! And nobody disrespects my friend!  
  
Leo: We’re sorry! We honestly didn’t know! Please not in the face. This is my first top quality.  
  
But before he could punch Leo, a hand appears to block it.  
  
???: Stop right there, doggy. Don’t punch this turtle. He’s part of me crew and I apologize for his actions. He was simply running a rig on ya’. But if you dare touch one of me crewmates, I’ll feed you to the fishes and send you to Davy Jones’ Locker! Ye understand, you manging pup?  
  
Dog Pirate: I ain’t afraid of you!  
  
???: Oh really. Ye don’t know who I am. I’m Vada Branson. AKA Captain Whistleblower of the Sea Tigressas. Ye better not mess with me or me crew or else I’ll crush yer throat and rip yer head off with me sharp teeth.

[WHISTLE BLOWING]

Officer Rings: Okay, pirates! Nobody is fighting on our watch!

Dog Pirate: Officer Rings?! Uh... We'll be heading out now. (grabs old dog pirate and runs off)  
  
Vada: That’s right! Run off like a wee baby! And don’t ever come back again or else! (turns to Leo) And where do ye think ye going?  
  
Leo: Nowhere?  
  
Vada: Ye have some nerve causing a ruckus like this. If you were really part of me crew, I’ll make you walk the plank and feed the fishes so you can meet Davy Jones himself.  
  
Leo: This wasn’t my fault, niña. Hueso told me to act tough! I didn’t expect an old dog to be that pirate!

Officer Violet: Hueso? That criminal who had run out of the Hidden City? He's here?!

Vada: Oh ye mean the boney one? (whistles)  
  
Reta: We got him, Captain!

Senor Hueso: Let go of me!

Officer Rings: I see... Well, Senor Hueso. We'll be taking you back to the station for your arrest.

Leo: Now hold on! I can't let you do that! We need him to help us!

Vada: (pulls Leo via shell) Let's leave right now! (runs off)

Officer Rings: Hey! Violet, we need to capture them!

Officer Violet: Right! (begins chasing after them and spitting out slime balls from her mouth)

Leo: Slime balls?! (puts his head and legs inside his shell) I don't want to be covered in slime!

Raichu: Then open the portal!

Leo: Okay! (opens portal)

They all fall into the portal. Successfully invading Officer Rings and Officer Violet.

Officer Violet: They got away...

Officer Rings: Not for long. We'll find them eventually.


	71. Chapter 71

The group are now in another location of the docks.  
  
Leo: Hueso, you set me up so you can leave! (growls) I should've left you there to be arrested!

Hueso: And how are you gonna do that without your sword?  
  
Leo: Huh?! (looks around and screams) My sword! Portal jacked again! First my siblings and now my sword! This is not how it was supposed to happen!

Raichu: Now what are we supposed to do?! This is so frustrating!  
  
Senor Hueso: There there. You will get used to the loneliness.  
  
Leo: I won’t get used to it! There’s no team here with only the faceman! We need a smart guy, a tough guy and “eating peanut butter with his fingers” guy! I’m nothing without them! You wouldn’t understand… I bet your heart is full of bones too… (turns around) Adios, Hueso.  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai… Leo, are you gonna be alright?  
  
Leo: I don’t know anymore…  
  
Kirsten: (makes chirping noises) “Captain, I believe we should help them. They really are distressed. They even admit that they’re nothing without them…”  
  
Vada: Guess we have no choice. Hueso, ye should help them out. And I shall help them but only because I can understand their sorrow.  
  
Senor Hueso: (sighs) Hold on, Pepino. I shall help you. I can understand how it feels to lose a loved one.  
  
Vaporeon: You’re gonna help us?!  
  
Senor Hueso: Yes. Please follow me.  
  
|Weapon Shop|  
  
Senor Hueso: This weapon shop is known for selling stolen weapons. Maybe you can find-  
  
Leo: My sword! Hueso, you’re a genius! (charges and kicks pirate)  
  
The pirate was about to strike him but Senor Hueso knocks him out with his detached leg.  
  
Leo: Thanks! (grabs sword) I missed you so much, sword! (kisses sword)

Officer Rings: Ah-ha!

Leo: Uh-oh. Not you two again.

Officer Violet: This time you won't be able to escape from us.

Senor Hueso: Wait! Before you come and arrest us, we need to do something first.

Officer Rings: I'll let you explain.

Leo: My siblings got captured by pirates.

Cherce: And we need to save them pronto.

Officer Rings: Your siblings got kidnapped? That's a serious crime! We don't take kidnapping so kindly.

Officer Violet: I guess we could help you out. And then we'll considered whether or not we should take you to the station.

Leo: Thank you! Now that I have my sword back we should go to... Where are we going?

Vaporeon: Queen Alexia? Is that a name of a person?  
  
Raichu: Could be! Or~ maybe it’s a name of a ship over there?! (points via tail) Maybe that’s where they are!  
  
Vada: That ship…  
  
Leo: That must be the ship where they got my sibs. Raph, Mikey, Netta, maybe even Donnie.

Officer Violet: Then we should head there.

Officer Rings: Of course we can't go without a disguise.

Vada: Right! Ye have to dress and act like a pirate!

Minutes later, they all dressed up as pirates.

Senor Hueso: Why two eyepatches?  
  
Leo: I got this. (slams into pole) Okay, one eyepatch is better.

Cherce: (whistles) You look handsome, Leo. (puts pirate hat on him) I love this outfit.

Leo: Why thank you.

Vada: Perfect. Now ye look like pirates. (whistles)  
  
A flying pirate ship appears to land near the docks.  
  
Manalani: We got here as soon as you called us, Captain!  
  
Leo: Are they part of your crew?  
  
Vada: They aren’t. They’re actually part of a guild that specializes in treasure hunting. I’m helping them find the legendary jeweled skull.  
  
Vaporeon: Jeweled skull?  
  
Raichu: Many years ago, there was a pirate who wielded the jeweled skull. It is said that if someone wore it, they will be enhanced in power. Thus him becoming the greatest and most feared pirate in these parts. However, after he met his untimely demise, the jeweled skull had mysteriously disappeared. Never to be found again…  
  
Senor Hueso: You know the story? Where did you get that information?  
  
Raichu: Huh? I don’t know actually. It just popped up in my head.  
  
Senor Hueso: Interesting… (thinking) Something isn’t right about Lemon. He knows the story of the jeweled skull even though this is the first time they ever heard of it. He must’ve heard somewhere… But where exactly is where the problems starts.  
  
Raichu: My head hurts all of a sudden. Something about that jeweled skull just made me tell you that story… This is all too weird…  
  
Leo: Maybe you should get in your Pokeball to rest.  
  
Raichu: No, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.  
  
Spring: Ahoy there, mateys! Welcome aboard to the SS Tigressa! Hop on!  
  
They hop into the ship.  
  
Spring: Ahoy! My name is Spring! Very nice to meet you! Looks like you already met Captain Vada, Reta and Kirsten!  
  
Leo: That’s right, Spring. And who is this dragon beauty?  
  
Spring: That’s Stormy! She’s a water dragon who is our chef and doctor! She can cook up a meal and take care of any injuries at the same time!  
  
Stormy: Charmed to meet you.  
  
Manalani: And as for us, I’m Manalani. Member of the Golden Past Guild. Which is a treasure hunting guild. And these are my friends Patches and Takamori.  
  
Takamori: Very pleased to meet you. (chuckles)  
  
Patches: Whatever. (sighs)  
  
Vada: Now we shall attack that ship and save yer brethren. (whistles) Let’s sail, girls!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
The ship begins to fly up and fly towards the ship.  
  
Raichu: This is awesome~! Woo!  
  
Vada: Once we get to the side, we jump and attack!  
  
Once the ship stops, they jump to the other ship.  
  
Pirate #1: Look what we got here, mateys. It’s Vada of the Sea Tigressas!  
  
Vada: That’s right, lad! And we’re here to save someone’s brethren! So surrender to make things easy for us.  
  
Pirate #2: Don’t know what you’re talking about but nobody messes with us! Attack them, mateys!  
  
Pirates: Yarrgh~! (charges at them)  
  
Leo: Was this part of the plan?

Cherce: I don't think so.

Vada: This is a life of a pirate, blue one. Ye have to fight to get what ye want. Give no quarter!  
  
Raichu: That means “Show no mercy.”  
  
Leo: Oh~. Thanks.  
  
They begin to attack the 3 pirates.  
  
Raichu: Take this, ye seadogs! Thunderbolt~!  
  
Vaporeon: Whirlpool! Lemon, you’re familiar with slang terms of a pirate?  
  
Raichu: Of course! I read tons of pirate stories!  
  
Vaporeon: I see…  
  
Vada: Not bad, landlubber. But not good enough.  
  
Leo: Hey! I practice everyday with my sword.  
  
Vada: Well ye should practice more to become stronger. (summons dark water and slashes at the pirates) Have some of these, landlubbers!  
  
Raichu: Yar ha ha ha! Yer those weak! Yer couldn’t slash through metal if ye want to! (continues laughing like a pirate)  
  
Suddenly, a figure jumps down in front of Lemon.  
  
Raichu: Eh?  
  
???: Well, well, well. What do we have here?  
  
Senor Hueso: Piel…  
  
Piel: Hello, Hueso. It’s been some time since we last saw each other.  
  
Vaporeon: Who is that?!  
  
Raichu: Piel…  
  
Vaporeon: Lemon? Is something wrong?  
  
Raichu: Piel… That name…  
  
Leo: So you know each other?  
  
Senor Hueso: Unfortunately yes. He was the reason why I became a wanted criminal. He tricked me into doing one mission.  
  
Piel: Of course I tricked you. Ya’ really think I would do that mission by myself? (looks at Lemon) And as for you…  
  
Raichu: (shaking in fear) Me? Um…  
  
Piel: Tangerine… I haven’t saw you in forever.  
  
Leo: Actually, his name is Lemon! Not Tangerine!  
  
Piel: That IS his name. He was my partner. So glad you came back.  
  
Raichu: Uh… No, that can’t be true! My name is not Tangerine! You’re just making lies that’s all!  
  
Vaporeon: Yeah! His name is Lemon and not Tangerine!  
  
Piel: Don’t be so stupid. You may be a Raichu but I can tell you’re Tangerine.  
  
Raichu: But… I… Uh…  
  
Piel: Looks like you lost your memory. But I remember you very well. You and I were partners who had went through a lot. Whether it’s fighting or whatever, you were always on my side. But then you disappeared on me! And after all these years, you came back as a Raichu.  
  
Raichu: (eyes glowing) That can’t be possible! Even if you’re telling the truth, I would never become some kind of wanted criminal!  
  
Leo: Right! (picks Lemon up) I won’t let you have him! He’s my partner now! Get your own Raichu if you want one so badly!  
  
Piel: I see. Well, if Tangerine won’t come back to me, (takes out jeweled skull) then I shall battle you to the death! (puts it on his hat and starts glowing)  
  
Takamori: That’s the jeweled skull!  
  
Manalani: He was able to found it?!  
  
Piel: (laughing evilly) Now me and my pirate crew had become stronger. Attack them!  
  
Vada: Now this has become interesting. Give no quarter, me pirate crew!  
  
Vaporeon: (stops and turns) Lemon, are you gonna fight?  
  
Raichu: I can’t. Why should I fight when I just learn that I’m a wanted criminal?  
  
Vaporeon: But you aren’t a wanted criminal.  
  
Raichu: I am! My partner was a wanted pirate! And that means I’m also one too!  
  
Vaporeon: Lemon, you’re being ridiculous. You had no idea about all of this. But you have to help us before this turns from bad to worse.  
  
Raichu: What could possibly get worse than this?!  
  
Leo: (screams as he hits the board) I’m okay…  
  
Raichu: Leo! (runs to him) Are you alright?!  
  
Leo: I’m alright. Don’t worry.  
  
Raichu: (sighs) We need to get that skull off of his hat.  
  
Leo: How? He’s kicking our butts now that he has that skull.  
  
Raichu: I know that! But if he keeps wearing it, he’s gonna be consumed in rage! (groans loudly) I wish we can get an upgrade somehow!  
  
Leo: I want an upgrade too but we need to do Harmonic Evolution.

Raichu: Agree! But we need an upgrade! Our current form isn't powerful enough to deal with him!

Leo: Undertow, look in Vada’s ship and see if you can find something. We’ll handle them.  
  
Vaporeon: Understood. (runs off)  
  
Undertow went inside Vada’s ship which leads him to the office area of the ship.  
  
Vaporeon: This place must have something that can help us win this fight. (snoops around) Huh? (grabs bracelet) Maybe this one will do the trick. (leaves)  
  
|Leo|  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~!  
  
Piel: (dodges) Nice try, Tangerine! That won’t work on me! (slashes)  
  
Hueso: (blocks sword) I won’t let you win, hermano.  
  
Leo: Hermano? Does that mean…?  
  
Hueso: Yes. We are brothers.  
  
Raichu: Cool! But also, him all skin is just plain gross.  
  
Leo: I know right? (blocks sword) Where is Undertow when you need him?!  
  
Vaporeon: I’m back and I brought a bracelet!  
  
Leo: A bracelet?! (grabs bracelet) What can I do with a bracelet?!  
  
Vaporeon: Leo, look out!  
  
Raichu: Lemon got it! Have some of Thunderbolt, you seadogs!  
  
Some of the lightning bolts get absorbed in the bracelet which cause it to glow. Lemon and Undertow starts glowing as well.  
  
Manalani: Huh?!  
  
Raichu: Ah yeah! (transforms) It’s upgrade time, baby!  
  
Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tail and the inside of his ears changes into light blue. Lemon's right eye changes color to dark blue. Lemon now wears black-framed sunglasses with amber lenses. He gains another tail with an lightning bolt at the end. The upper-side tufts on his belly sprouts out two wavy tufts that wraps around his neck. The orange fur on his head grows longer to represent wild hair like a rockstar with the bangs cover his right eye. The white tufts turn into yellow.  
  
Vaporeon: I can feel the electricity all over my body. As if I’m like a thundercloud ready to spill out lightning bolts.  
  
Undertow’s white ruff around his neck transforms into a ruff of electricity. The ridge that goes down his back starts glowing yellow. Lightning bolt marks appears on both sides of his hind legs. Undertow now wears a seaweed ribbon wrapped around his two fins and a seaweed ribbon wrapped around his tailfin. His right eye changes color to yellow while the left eye changes color to blue.  
  
Leo: Whoa, you two look awesome! We unlocked a new evolution!  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai! I look amazing! I’m like a rockstar in this getup! Woo!  
  
Piel: It doesn’t matter if you got a new evolution! Get him, boys!  
  
Leo: Harmonic Evolution! (fuses with Lemon) Raichu Fusion!  
  
Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is yellow). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a yellow floor-length spiky hair with neon blue star-shaped markings all over it. The bangs almost covering his eyes. He now wears a dark brown t-shirt with a golden skull with lightning bolts behind it print on it and navy blue jean shorts. He also wears black spiked shoes with neon blue LED lights on it, golden chain bracelets, golden chain necklace with his name in gold and in diamonds attached to it, nails painted neon blue, black fingerless gloves, and blue-framed sunglasses with amber lenses on his head. The red markings turns into lightning bolt markings over his eyes and yellow markings turns into lightning bolt markings on his upper arms and thighs. He also has Lemon's tail which now has become two tails and Lemon's ears.

Cherce: (sighs admirably) You look even more handsome!

Vaporeon: Thunderbolt~! I can use Electric moves?  
  
Leo: Yes you can, buddy. Now leave this to me! I’ll portal you to the police!  
  
Hueso: Don’t do it, you fool!  
  
Leo: Hachi~! Machi!  
  
He summons a large portal above the ship. Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Nightmare, Emerald and Rena falls down from the portal before it disappeared.  
  
Leo: How did I do that? I mean, check it out! I saved you guys from your pirate prison!  
  
Raph: Pirate prison?  
  
Mikey: You teleported us to Tahiti!  
  
Donnie: The sewers there are FABULOUS~!

Netta: Totally! We were all so relaxed and having fun until now!

Vaporeon: What?! You were in Tahiti the entire time?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Why yeah. We were in Tahiti. Not in a pirate prison.  
  
Male Meowstic: And it was the most beautiful and most relaxing day of my life. It was so beautiful in Tahiti. I got to show you pictures of our adventure there.  
  
Leo: (dodges) Come on, come on, come on. I need your help with these pirates.  
  
Mikey: No! I need a refill on my cocoNUT!  
  
Raph: Take us back to Tahiti!  
  
Donnie: (shaking Leo) More Tahiti!  
  
Leo: Hm… That could take us out of this. Okay!  
  
Leo summons a portal. However, it causes Piel’s pirate crew to disappear and the jeweled skull landed on the wooden floor.  
  
Donnie: Is this Tahiti? Now let me lay down and make a sand angel in the soft, wooden sand. Ouch.  
  
Manalani: You need to work on your portals.  
  
Patches: But at least those pirates are defeated. (picks up skull) And we now have the jeweled skull. We shall bring this back to Golden Past.  
  
Vada: Shiver me timbers! I never seen a portal like that! How did ye do that?!  
  
Leo: Something that huge? Not sure. But I did it! Woo! (transforms back to normal)  
  
Police Officer #1: Hey you! Down there!  
  
Vada: Oh great. It’s the police officers.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: The Hidden City has their own police force?  
  
Raichu: Yup!  
  
Police Officer #2: Um, we were gonna arrest these pirates but it seems you have taken care of them. Congratulations.  
  
Senor Hueso: Does this mean I’m off the most wanted criminal in the Hidden City?  
  
Police Officer #1: You are now!  
  
Raichu: Hooray! You’re not a criminal anymore!

Officer Rings: Alright then. Since you're no longer a criminal, we'll let you go for now.

Officer Violet: But we won't be this nice if you were to break the law.  
  
Senor Hueso: Of course. (turns to Leo) I couldn’t done it without you, amigo. Gracias.  
  
Leo: De nada, Boneman. (fist bumps Hueso)  
  
Vaporeon: But where did you take them?  
  
Leo: Let’s just say it’s somewhere worse than prison.  
  
The screen switches to the pirates who are telling jokes and laughing at it.


	72. Chapter 72

The bracelet gets absorbed inside the amulet. The circle changes into the shape of a lightning bolt.

Leo: Alright! An electricity-based evolution form! Also, you guys were in Tahiti the entire time?!

Netta: Well yeah. Your portal took us to Tahiti. My guess is maybe you were thinking of somewhere relaxing.

Leo: No I wasn't! I was thinking of Run of the Mill! How did my portal confuse that with Tahiti?! They have nothing in common!

Donnie: Whatever. Look, you need to practice on your portal more. But~ on the other hand, I wouldn't mind if you take all of us to Tahiti again so we can get some relaxation.

Leo: Are you serious?! We risked our lives to save you guys! We really thought you were kidnapped by pirates! But you guys were just relaxing in Tahiti while we were risking our own lives! How unfair is that?! You could've at least call me or text me to tell me where you are!

Mikey: Oh... I guess we forgot about that.

Leo: Jeez! I can't believe you guys!

Raph: Okay Leo. Calm down for a minute. We're really sorry. You were right. We should've call you or text you about our location. We weren't thinking at the time. Sure we got mad at you for sending us to an island. But we'll forgive you for that. Can you do the same for us?

Leo: (breathes in and out) Well~... I can't stay mad at you for long... You're still my siblings so~... Yeah. I can forgive you. But next time please contact me if my portal gets jacked again.

Everyone: Got it!

Officer Rings: Now that things have return to normal, me and Officer Violet will be going back to the ground of the Pirate Bazaar.

Officer Violet: Please come by anytime you want! Make sure you don't break the law! Bye-bye! (leaves with Officer Rings)

Mikey: Hey Leo. Can we go home now? We have some important things to do. Like what kind of presents we should get for April?

Leo: Of course, little bro. (summons portal) After you.

Vada: (as the others are getting through the portal) Presents?

Leo: April's birthday is this Saturday. Hey maybe you could help us out. Just meet me at Run of the Mill tomorrow night and I'll explain everything.

Vada: Okay, landlubber. See ye tomorrow.

Leo: Right. (jumps through the portal)

[Scene: Lair.]

Netta: So glad we're back home!

Donnie: Agree. Though I would love to go back to Tahiti.

Mikey: Maybe during Summer Vacation we can go! Or maybe during Spring Break!

Leo: We should do that. (groans) I'm so tired after doing all of this for nothing.

Netta: We said we're sorry! Please don't be sad, Lee-Lee! (hugs him)

Leo: (chuckling) I won't. Just next time please contact me before I do something stupid and dangerous to "save" you guys.

Donnie: We'll try as long as we don't get all relaxed like we did in...

Leo: Don't even mention it! You're just trying to make me jealous!

Donnie: Maybe I am. So what?

Raph: Stop! Let's just focus on what kind of presents we're gonna get for April. Mikey?

Mikey: I'm gonna do a painting that has us hugging April in a group hug!

Leo: Aw~... That sounds cute. For me, I'm getting her a brand new skateboard _and_ awesome new shades. Raph?

Raph: I'm gonna make a homemade teddy bear. It's gonna be her as a bear. Jacket, glasses and all. Netta?

Netta: Okay! My present is gonna be a flower tiara so she could wear it for the party! Donnie?

Donnie: Huh? What?

Mikey: What are you gonna get for April?

Donnie: Oh. Well~ I can't tell you. It's a surprise.

Leo: A surprise? That peaks my interest. What kind of surprise?

Donnie: Like I said, I can't tell you yet. You all know how close I am with her. I know exactly what she wants. That's why I can't tell you about it. It's a surprise.

Leo: I see... Well we all know how close you are to April. But~ is it because you have a crush on her?

Donnie: Wha?! Crush?! April?! No way! We're only best friends! I can't have a crush on my best friend!

Leo: Oh really? That's curious. I went to your room three days ago because I want you to fix something. But you weren't there. However, when I was about to leave, I saw something peculiar.

Donnie: You did not!

Leo: Your journal was open. I took a peek and saw something that really got me interested.

Donnie: YOU! DID! NOT!

Leo: Why yes I did.

Donnie: Nardo~!

Mikey: Don, Leon, stop it. Both of you.

Raph: Yeah. Let's not argue about it. We already had enough yelling for tonight.

Leo: Alright. Well then. Good night. Sleep tight. Don-

Donnie: Oh shut it with that, Nardo!

Leo: Okay okay. I'll stop. (heads to his room)

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Hidden City Police Department.]

Fasuud: Senor Hueso is no longer a criminal?

Officer Rings: Yup. So he's gonna be off the wanted list. (pulls down Hueso's photo) We won't be needing this anymore.

Piase: I see... I guess you don't need us to go after him right?

Officer Rings: Right. Now then, you better go back to work as usual. And please don't cause trouble.

Fasuud: Will do, Officer Rings! (walks away)

Officer Violet: (holding two cups of coffee) Coffee?

Officer Rings: Thank you. (grabs cup of coffee and sips from it)

Officer Violet: No problem. After all, it's our break until we head back to the Pirate Bazaar.

Officer Rings: Hope we can catch some more criminals.

Officer Violet: Right. But~ if we don't catch any criminals, maybe you and I could grab something to eat at a diner or something.

Officer Rings: That would be nice. Maybe after we're done with our shift.

Officer Violet: Okay. I'll keep that in mind. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: Lair. Leo, in his pajamas and wearing a sleep mask over his eyes, is sleeping peacefully. Well that is until something is shaking his body. He lifts up the sleep mask and open his right eye.]

Leo: Donnie? What are you doing here? (sits up slowly) Shouldn't you be in your room or in your lab?

Donnie: I couldn't sleep. Like for real. I can't sleep at all.

Leo: Is it because of what I said earlier?

Donnie: Did you really look at my journal?

Leo: Eh? Um... Well yeah. Next time you should've put things away before leaving your room.

Donnie: Did you see the part about uh...?

Leo: You having a crush on April? Oh I already knew that. Even as a kid.

Donnie: Really?! How did you know?!

Leo: It was so obvious. I see you two getting closer and closer ever since we met her. I knew you two would fall in love with each other one day. And now it's that day. Besides, we're twins. I can sense it from you.

Donnie: 1) We're not twins. 2) I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner!

Leo: I didn't want to make you embarrass. (chuckles)

Donnie: Sometimes you surprise me, Leo.

Leo: You know me... I'm full of surprises. But can we talk about this tomorrow morning? (yawns) I'm really tired and I don't want to let my insomnia win.

Donnie: Alright... Night, Leo. (leaves)

Leo: (lies back down) Night... (puts sleep mask over his eyes)

Cherce: (sleep talking) Who was that? I wasn't paying attention.

Leo: Just Donnie. The usual one. Don't worry about it.

Cherce: Oh okay. (snuggles)


	73. Chapter 73

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Hidden City. Annath and Sir Turts-a-lot are walking through the streets. The oni yokai carrying a battleaxe.]

Sir Turts-a-lot: So this battleaxe...

Annath: It's for Mr. Oggly. The Ogre Yokai who had requested this?

Sir Turts-a-lot: I see. What kind of magic does it do exactly?

Annath: Well~, Mr. Oggly wanted me to make a sturdy battleaxe that can cause major destruction. Also, it can shoot out spikes so~ yeah. It's pretty badass right?

Sir Turts-a-lot: (gasps) Language! There could be children around here!

Annath: Sorry about that. (chuckles)

Sir Turts-a-lot: It's not funny. You must watch your mouth. It could get you into trouble if a child were to repeat that kind of language.

Annath: I understood, "mom." You don't have to say it.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I'm not your mother!

Annath: But you're acting like one!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Whatever! Let's just go and deliver the battleaxe to Mr. Oggly.

Annath: Okay! (chuckles) This should be a quick one. He lives somewhere near the Mushroom Forest.

Sir Turts-a-lot: The Mushroom Forest eh?

Annath: Yup. That's what I said. He lives near that forest. So~ we should be able to find him pretty quick.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I hope so. And please don't cause any trouble while we're delivering this item.

Annath: I would never!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Whatever you say... Just don't get us into trouble. I don't want neither of us to end up in prison.

Annath: Understood. Don't worry about it.

Sir Turts-a-lot: And be modest as well.

Annath: Now you're pushing it.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Just looking out for you.

Annath: I know. (chuckles)

[Scene: Marketplace.]

Chespiro: Ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to sell you something magical. (takes out potion) This potion here will make you feel special. It will help you with everything you need. Giving you a boost of energy you never had before! So take out your gold coins if you want this miracle potion!

The crowd of yokai begin purchasing the potion from Chespiro.

Chespiro: Thank you! Thank you for your kind purchase! Use this potion daily to get that boost of energy! (once everyone left) Suckers~... (chuckles) These yokai are so easy to fooled with. (walks away) Now that I got some gold coins, I can get something to eat. Or maybe buy some really nice clothes. Hm... Food or clothes... I should ask an expert on this.

|Veneranda|

Ronalee: This Saturday is gonna be this April's birthday?

Veneranda: (nods) We're gonna be doing the party while the Turtles are gonna distract her for the whole day.

Ronalee: That sounds exciting! I LOVE birthday parties! I can't wait to throw mine. It's gonna be so~ cool!

Veneranda: Right. (chuckles) Which is why I'm want to make a birthday cake. I was thinking of making it green and yellow. It'll be a two-layered cake with fake flames and having the words "Happy Birthday, April" in yellow frosting writing.

Ronalee: You should also add some yellow sprinkles and maybe some sparklers on the sides.

Veneranda: That would be awesome! April would love it!

Ronalee: She definitely will! So is this a surprise birthday party?

Veneranda: Yeah.

Ronalee: That's even better.

Veneranda: We also need to get her a present.

Ronalee: That should be easy. This marketplace sells everything. Potions, jewelry, cute outfits, and many many more. Anything you need you can get it here.

Veneranda: But what should I get her?

Ronalee: Now that's gonna be tricky. It has to be perfect.

Veneranda: Well it doesn't _have_ to be perfect. It should something special.

Ronalee: Like this amulet? It's an emerald in shape of a flame.

Veneranda: It matches to her jacket.

Merchant: Would you like to have this amulet? It costs 25 gold coins.

Ronalee: 25 coins?! That's it?! That sounds like a deal! (takes out bag) I'll buy it! (purchases the amulet) Here you go, Randa. Just say you got it. 'Cause despite me really wanting to go, my mom's side of the family are gonna visit from the Africa Hidden City next week. So~ I can't go with you.

Veneranda: Oh okay. But I do promise to bring you some extra cake.

Ronalee: Thanks, Randa! (hugs her tightly) You truly are a best friend!

Veneranda: You're welcome...

[Scene: Mushroom Forest.]

Mr. Oggly: Thank you, Annath! Here's your money. (gives her 10,000 gold coins in a brown bag)

Annath: Thank you. If you need another mystic weapon to make, I'll do it right away. (he closes the door) Hmph. See? Like I said, it was a piece of cake.

Sir Turts-a-lot: You were acting like a true professional. I hope you can maintain that act.

Annath: Of course I can! Don't be stupid!

Sir Turts-a-lot: I'm only saying it. You don't need to shout.

Annath: Whatever. You wanna get something to eat real quick?

Sir Turts-a-lot: I would love to. I'm getting quite famished.

Annath: You should stop with that formal talk.

Sir Turts-a-lot: I can't. I'm a knight after all.

Annath: (chuckles) Of course... Now let's go! I'm getting hungry! (runs off)

Sir Turts-a-lot: Wait for me, Annath! (runs off after her)

[Scene: Lair. Leo's Bedroom.]

Donnie: Raph and Mikey are at the arcade room. Netta is in her bedroom watching some videos on her cellphone. So we got some privacy.

Leo: Right. (pats his bed) Just sit down and we can chat.

Donnie: (sits down on Leo's bed) You know, I still can't believe you knew about this the whole time.

Leo: We are twins after all.

Donnie: We aren't twins! But anyways, I don't know what to do. I'm not supposed to be falling in love with a childhood friend.

Leo: Oh really? It happens in romantic movies. It's perfectly natural to have a crush on April since you two knew each other since you were children.

Donnie: I don't want to deal with this.

Leo: Well you have to. And don't worry. If you have any questions, just ask me.

Donnie: You're not gonna make fun of me?

Leo: Why would I do such a thing? We're brothers. I wouldn't make fun of you having crushes. Well I kinda joke that you would end up falling in love with your machines romantically. Like I mean making a robotic lover of sorts.

Donnie: Oh ha ha. So I'm not allow to have a love life?

Leo: I'm just joking! But seriously, you can ask me if you need love advice. (grabs a girls magazine from his comic book pile) We can always use this as a guide.

Donnie: A girls magazine? When did you start having that around?

Leo: Maz got it for me.

Donnie: Figures.

Leo: What does that supposed to mean?

Donnie: Nothing. It just makes sense that Maz would give it to you.

Leo: Right~... Anyways, you wanna chat while we paint each other's nails? Pretty please~?

Donnie: Fine... But if you tell them about this I swear I'll-

Leo: I understand, bro. I promise not to tell them.

Donnie: Good to hear...

Leo: Then I'll get the nail polish! (runs off) You stay right there!

Donnie: I ain't going anywhere!

[Scene: Lady Jellis' Apartment Building. Borlock's room. The young mutant detective is reading "Of Mice and Men" while drinking a cup of lemon tea he had prepared earlier.]

Borlock: (thinking to himself while everything was black and white in his perspective) It was a clear day in the Big Apple. Everything was busy as usual. People walking to and fro. Cars driving and beeping from traffic. I'm just here relaxing. Reading "Of Mice and Men" and drinking my favorite tea: lemon tea. Why yes. It's gonna be just another quiet day for me. Well it should've been quiet when I heard my doorbell ringing.

[DOORBELL RINGING]

Shiny Growlithe: Someone's at the door!

Borlock: I'll get it. (opens the door) Hello?

Nea-Politan: Hey Bor! What's up?!

Borlock: Hello, Nea. I didn't expect you to come.

Nea-Politan: Don't worry, I brought some ice cream with me. Don't want to riddle the floor with ice cream leftovers.

Borlock: I see... So why are you here for?

Nea-Politan: Nothing much. I thought maybe you want to hang out with me in the Hidden City.

Borlock: Why of course. I was planning on just relaxing but I would love to hang out with you, Nea. (picks up teapot) Would you like some lemon tea?

Nea-Politan: Yes please! Good thing my insides are immune to the heat.

Borlock: Right. (chuckles as he pours the tea in the second teacup)

[Scene: Lair. Leo's Bedroom. Leo is doing Donnie's nails in purple nail polish.]

Leo: Remember, don't do anything until the polish is dry.

Donnie: I know how nail polish works, Nardo.

Leo: I'm just making sure. After all, you do have a tendency to...

Donnie: I certainly don't forget about everything! That would be you who would forget about things!

Leo: Didn't dad told us not to put blame on others?

Donnie: Whatever. Look, I'm just stressed. What if she rejects my confession? What if I messed something up? What if...?

Leo: Let's stop with the "what if" scenarios. That's not gonna help you with anything. (lights up) I have an idea! What if we go to a spa for some relaxation?

Donnie: A spa?

Leo: Yeah a spa. That way you can get all that stress out of your body. I bet there's one in the Hidden City.

Donnie: I see... But you sure it would help me?

Leo: Absolutely! And on the way home we can get some gifts for April. I'll make sure to bring extra extra cash for it.

Donnie: Alright then. I guess having a spa day wouldn't be bad.

Leo: Perfect! We can go tonight! (chuckles happily) I can't wait!

Donnie: Yeah me too...


	74. Chapter 74

[Scene: Afternoon. Living Room. The Turtles and Splinter are watching some TV.]

Splinter: Alright, my children. It's almost time for some training.

Leo: What kind of training we're gonna be doing?

Splinter: Disguising.

Donnie: Disguising? That sounds easy.

Splinter: You really think it's easy?! Let me show you! (jumps out of his chair) You see, every ninja knows how to use the art of disguise to get into places without being noticed by the enemy. This is vital when we deal with the Foot Clan.

Raph: So we gotta disguise ourselves as Foot members to steal the Dark Armor!

Splinter: Not yet! It's still too early for it. We should be focusing on getting the rest of the armor pieces.

Raph: Oh right. The armor pieces. Almost forgot about it.

Splinter: Which I wanna ask. Have any luck yet?

Donnie: Not yet. But we'll keep an eye out for it.

Splinter: I see... Well we better hurry. We can't let the Foot Clan bring back that monster to life!

Raph: Not to worry, pop! The Mad Dogs won't let that happen in our watch!

Midnight Lycanroc: You can count on us!

Mikey: We'll beat those Foot ninjas to the ground!

Tsareena: They won't stand a chance against us. Not one bit.

Alolan Ninetales: Don't get too cocky. That could lead you to trouble.

Leo: We'll try not to be cocky. And~ we'll try not to get into trouble. (mumbles) But we always do. A lot.

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel.]

Hephaestus: Hello, Fox Bellhop! We, the Eleme-Bros, have arrived for the Battle Nexus!

Fox Bellhop: Ah of course. (steps away from the elevator) Please enter the elevator and I will take you the Battle Nexus.

Poseidon: Thank you. (enters the elevator with Hepha and Elle) When we arrive we should head to Dr. Ganges for an exam.

Electra: Do we have to?!

Poseidon: Of course we have to. It's part of protocol.

Electra: Jeez... I don't really like going to the doc.

Hephaestus: It won't be _that_ bad. Trust me.

Electra: Whatever you say, Flamer.

Hephaestus: Yeah yeah. Like I heard that before.

[Scene: Battle Nexus. Doctor's Room. Dr. Ganges is checking on one of the fighters.]

Dr. Ganges: You are quite healthy, Sunburst. Healthy enough to fight in the Battle Nexus.

Sunburst: I always make sure I get enough food to stay fit. Can't fight with an empty stomach.

Dr. Ganges: Right. But you must be careful with your cap. It seems to be producing more spores then usual.

Sunburst: I did notice that. Could it be bad?

Dr. Ganges: Not sure. Nurse Cavia?

Nurse Cavia: Hm... (opens book) According to this book, Mushroom Yokai species' spores would only produce more then usual if these are ready to be released from the cap. It would come out in 2-3 weeks. So it could come out any day now.

Sunburst: Oh yeah. My dad did mention about that. He says it's perfectly natural.

Nurse Cavia: Exactly what the book says! So there's nothing to worry about.

Dr. Ganges: Thank you, Nurse Cavia. Overall you're all healthy and ready to fight in the Nexus.

Sunburst: Understood. (leaves) Thank you for the checkup.

Dr. Ganges: No problem! (after Sunburst closes the door) Alright then. Let's see who's gonna be our next patient.

Nurse Hollie: (standing in front of the doctor's officer outside) Who's next?

Hephaestus: Oh great! There's a line here!

Electra: What can we do? Everyone has to be here for a nightly checkup before the fight even begins.

Poseidon: We'll just have to be patient and wait our turn like everyone else. After all, the fight doesn't start until we get our checkups.

Hephaestus: I hate waiting...

Poseidon: We don't have much of a choice.

[Scene: Entrance of the Battle Nexus. Officer Chives and Officer Fern, out of their police uniform and in their usual attire, are waiting to get into the Battle Nexus Arena.]

Officer Chives: Why are you taking me to this place?

Officer Fern: You mean the Battle Nexus? Since you're still new to living in the city, I thought maybe you would love to come here to watch the matches.

Officer Chives: Well it's mighty kind of you to do this for me during our day-offs. (looks up) Kinda reminds me of the time I went to see the rodeo back in Texas with my dad.

Officer Fern: The rodeo?

Officer Chives: In the Texas Region of the Hidden City, everyone loves going to the rodeo. It's held by Sheriff Mama who owns the rodeo stadium. Me and my dad would come there all the time to see the events when I was just a little tadpole.

Officer Fern: Interesting.

Officer Chives: Sure is. If we go to the Texas Hidden City for vacation, I'll take you to the rodeo to see what it's all about.

Officer Fern: I look forward to it. But for now, we're here to see the fights in the Battle Nexus. Can't wait to see the look at your face when the matches starts.

Officer Chives: Hope it ain't bloody. I don't want to see them getting seriously hurt.

Officer Fern: It varies depending on the match. So don't worry about it.

Officer Chives: Really?!

Officer Fern: It varies, Flyswatter. Now we should get moving. These seats are gonna be taken the longer we wait around.

Officer Chives: Understood! (follows behind Fern)

[Scene: Night. New York. Nightclub. It looks like a fancy nightclub. A large golden snake statue is curled around the top of the building. The words ' **Snake's Paradise** ' is in purple neon and the snake is holding it with its mouth. He then sees a bouncer standing in front of the red rope. The bouncer is a lion yokai who wears a typical uniform that human bouncers were wearing.]

Raichu: So this is where Belinda runs.

Male Meowstic: It would make sense for her to run a nightclub.

Leo: Wow~! I never been to a nightclub before!

Donnie: None of us did, Leon. (puts on goggles) But I do something inside the nightclub. It could be an armor piece.

Raph: Then we should use our disguising skills to the test! Yo Cherce! You made us some fake IDs?!

Cherce: Of course. (gives them their ID cards) With these puppies, it tricks mystic glasses into thinking these are legit ID cards. So you won't have any problems getting inside without being suspicious.

Mikey: Hope it works!

Transforming into their Harmonic Form, they waited in line that leads to the entrance of Snake's Paradise. When they reach to the front, they each show their ID cards to the bouncer. He examines it thoroughly.

Bouncer: (removes red rope) You may enter.

They enter the nightclub. It was really packed. Some yokai are chatting in the lounge area. Some yokai are at the bar. Some yokai are playing games. And some yokai are dancing to the music.

Raph: Remember, we need to act cool around here. Don't cause anything that would make us look suspicious.

Everyone: Right. (splits off to different directions)


	75. Chapter 75

[Scene: Hidden City. Battle Nexus. Audience Stands.]

Officer Fern: I got us two hot dogs and two drinks. One spicy pepper hot dog and orange soda for me. One fly covered hot dog and swamp juice for you. (gives Chives the hot dog and the drink)

Officer Chives: Thanks, Fern. (takes a bite out of the hot dog)

Officer Fern: No problem. (takes a bite out of the hot dog) Just wanna do something nice during our day off.

Officer Chives: So when does the matches start?

Officer Fern: Usually at 6:30 PM.

Officer Chives: 6:30 PM?

Officer Fern: Yup.

Officer Chives: I see...

Officer Fern: But once it does starts, you aren't gonna be disappointed. Some of these matches can be epic in its own way. But then there's the random ones and such. No matter how much you think about it, you won't get the right answer. (whispers to him) Unless you're some kind of psychic.

Officer Chives: Wish I was... But I'm as excited as a dog waiting for their owners to come home.

Officer Fern: Eh... Me too. I love coming here to see who's butt is gonna be kicked! I hope tonight's matches are gonna be awesome! So just sit back, relax, and watch the fights.

Officer Chives: I'll try to relax.

[Scene: New York. Nightclub. The Turtles and Netta are sneaking around Snake's Paradise. Looking for any armor pieces.]

Leo: Find anything yet?

Donnie: Not yet.

Raph: Haven't found any armor pieces.

Mikey: Nope!

Netta: Nuh-uh.

Raichu: Now what?!

Male Meowstic: We'll just have to continue looking for it.

Tsareena: It has to be here somewhere...

Midnight Lycanroc: Let's keep searching. One of us will eventually find it.

Eevee: Before those Foot ninjas come here and take it from us!

Raichu: You think the Foot would come to a nightclub? Very unlikely.

Male Meowstic: But there's always a possibility they could come here.

Eevee: Still, they won't even get in without an ID card. Especially fake ones.

Male Meowstic: True...

Midnight Lycanroc: Then let's keep looking.

Everyone: Right! (splits up again)

Leo: Where could that armor piece be? You sure this is the right place?

Raichu: Well it has to! Belinda is friends with Big Mama. So it wouldn't be a problem if Belinda were to get something from that Ms. Leggys.

Leo: That's true. So maybe we should check inside of her office.

Raichu: Raight! But we need to do it when the opportunity comes.

Just as he says that, Belinda steps out of her office and begin talking to the clubbers. This gives Leo and Lemon the chance to sneak inside her office. The office itself was very neat and organized. Almost like Big Mama's office but smaller. The two checked everywhere quickly. They have to find the armor piece quickly before Belinda comes back and catches them snooping around.

Raichu: I found it! (grabs armor piece from the desk drawer) I knew she would have it somewhere!

Leo: Now we should get outta here before that snake lady catches us.

They quickly leave the office. Good thing Belinda was distracted enough for the two to sneak right by her.

Raichu: We found the armor piece. Now let's leave before she notice.

Raph: Great job, you two. Mad Dogs, let's go.

They exit the nightclub, hop into the Turtle Tank, and begin driving away to the Lair.

Donnie: Where did you find it at?

Raichu: It was in her office desk! We knew it could be there somewhere...

Midnight Lycanroc: If this keeps up, we'll have the rest of the armor pieces in no time!

Tsareena: And we'll destroy that Dark Armor once and for all!

Male Meowstic: But let's not get this over our heads. There's still more armor pieces out there and we must be careful. The Foot could come here and steal our pieces immediately if we're being careless.

Raichu: We won't let that happen! We'll have eyes like a hawk! We'll make sure that those flameheads won't be stealing our pieces! We're just gonna steal theirs and the Dark Armor when we get the chance to do so!

Eevee: Yeah! The Mad Dogs are gonna be at the top, baby! Woo!

Male Meowstic: (chuckling) Right.

[Scene: Few Days Later. It's Friday night. The night before April's birthday. The Turtles were able to get their presents. As for Donnie, he was getting ready for his "hangout" with April. He transforms into his Harmonic Form and steps out of his bedroom. Sneaking out of the Lair as he was careful not to wake up his brothers and sister. The scene switches to April's apartment. She was in her bedroom. Putting on her usual attire that she wears everyday. Just as she steps out of the bedroom, the doorbell rings.]

April: (opens door) Hey Donnie. Looking good.

Donnie: Why thank you, April. I just wanna look my best for our trip to Albeartoland.

April: You don't have to but okay. Let's get going!

Donnie: Right!

[Scene: Albeartoland. The two had arrived at Albeartoland. They went on various rides like the bumper cars. Playing the arcade games which ended with April winning most of the prizes such as stuffed toys. They ate funnel cakes. All smiles as they were having the time of their lives.]

April: Let's head to that Ferris Wheel! After all that fun we should do some relaxing.

Donnie: Okay. We can go there.

They enter one of the seats that is empty. A green seat to be specific. Then the Ferris Wheel begins moving.

April: I'm having a lot of fun, Don. Thanks for taking me here before my birthday tomorrow.

Donnie: For you, anything. I want you to have a fun time before the big day.

April: Which you have accomplished.

Donnie: Thank you. (chuckles) You know, we have been friends for years.

April: 5 years to be exact.

Donnie: Yeah. And I'm really happy that me and my siblings get to meet you. We've been through a lot. Especially during your birthday. And no matter what, you always see the positive side of things.

April: Well of course! That's because you guys always find a way to make me feel better when I'm feeling down or I'm sick... Even if you guys always screws up most of the time.

Donnie: That wasn't our fault!

April: (chuckles happily) _Of course~_ it wasn't your fault.

Donnie: What does that supposed to mean?!

April: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Donnie: (narrows his eyes) Sometimes you just do that to tease me.

April: Guilty as charge, judge. What else do you know that I'm guilty of?

Donnie: (sighs) Anyways, getting on topic, I want to tell you something before tomorrow.

April: What is it?

Donnie: Well~... You know how I am when it comes to~ "getting in touch" with my emotions. And this is gonna sound crazy.

April: I'm used to all the craziness. Just tell me!

Donnie: Okay! I just want to say... Uh... I just want to say that...

April: Spit it out!

Donnie: I love you!

[. . . . . .]

April: Say what now?

Donnie: (blushing very harshly) I love you. There! I said it! (covering his eyes with his hands) Oh this is so embarrassing! I can't believe I said that to you! I'm so sorry! Let's pretend that it didn't even happen! Yeah let's do that! (waves his hands at April) You never heard that from me~... It was all just an hallucination~... (pauses) Oh~ this is just so stupid!

But April begins to chuckle. Donnie was confused by this as he puts his hands down. Why is she chuckling like this?

April: I see... You were in love with me...

Donnie: April?

April: I didn't expect you to confess like this. Right before my birthday... Hm...

Donnie: Uh... April? What's wrong?

April: (looks at Donnie) Wow. I can't believe it.

Donnie: Believe in what?

April: Well~ the truth is I feel the same way. (Donnie has a shocked look on his face) I shouldn't be feeling this way towards you. We're best friends. We've been friends since we were little kids. But the universe really wants us to be together... I want to ignore it but I can't. So hearing you confess made me feel happy actually.

Donnie: It does? (she nods) I see... Do you think I'm weird for liking you?

April: A little. But hey, I feel that way too.

Donnie: So~ does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?

April didn't said a word. Instead, she kisses Donnie on the lips lovingly before pulling back.

Donnie: (chuckles) I'll take that as a yes.

April: (nods) Yup. Which means this is our first date.

Donnie: Yeah. (kisses her on her forehead) Our first date... (pulls her head to under his neck) I'll try to be the best boyfriend you ever had.

April: I hope so. You better treat me like a queen! Not a princess! A queen!

Donnie: I understand, your majesty. (chuckles) But what about the others?

April: Oh yeah. The others... Should we tell them we're dating now?

Donnie: Do you think they could handle it?

April: Well I don't know. You guys never dated before.

Donnie: True~... Well I guess we could tell them.

April: I agree. They're gonna find out anyways. So we should just be straight with them.

Donnie: Right. Hope they can handle it.

April: I think they will. Maybe. (chuckles a bit)


	76. Chapter 76

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. April's Apartment. The doorbell rings and April went to see who is it.]

April: (opens door) Hello?

Resa and Maz: Happy Birthday, April! (hugs her)

Resa: Today's your big day.

Maz: Which means you're going to be our queen for the day!

April: Aw, thanks guys. So glad you came here.

Resa: Of course. It's your birthday after all.

Maz: And we have tons of things to do. Also, I brought you something. (takes out a dress from his backpack) I made this two nights ago. It's a beautiful green dress with yellow accents on the sides. Rows of emeralds and topazes cover the top and I added a flaming-like pattern on the bottom as the last touch. I would love it if you could wear it for this day.

April: Thanks, Maz. (grabs the dress from Maz) I'll put this on right now! But could you help me out?

Maz: Of course, your majesty! We'll help you out in any way we can!

[Scene: Lair. All of their friends has arrived with the party supplies. That includes the food, the decorations, the music discs for the DJ set that Donnie has made, and many more.]

Leo: So glad you guys have come!

Raichu: Now we can get this party set up!

Toiana: I can't wait to get this party started!

Veneranda: After we set everything up of course.

Senor Hueso: So what do we have to do?

Raph: It's simple really. We need all of you to set up the party. We're gonna distract April long enough for everything to be ready.

Netta: When you guys are ready, call us or text us so we can come back here with April and we can have the party!

Mikey: Remember to turn off all the lights and find a good hiding place so you can all shout out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Leo: It has to go smoothly though.

Yamper: Why is that?!

Raichu: Because of April's birthday curse! It ruins everything during her birthdays. But not this year! We're gonna break that birthday curse once and for all!

Borlock: Again, it could be just all coincidence.

Delia: You sure about that?

Borlock: Curses aren't my field of specialty. What we need is someone who is.

Delia: Right.

[Scene: Night. While the others are preparing for the party, the Turtles, Netta, Resa and Maz are inside the Turtle Tank with April.]

Netta: Happy Birthday, April! Are you excited for today?!

April: Somewhat.

Netta: Somewhat?

Eevee: Why's that?

April: Because of the birthday curse! It's gonna ruin this birthday like all the other ones.

Tsareena: Not to worry, darling! This year will be different! Your birthday will end up being perfect 100 percent!  
  
April: Go right ahead. But no matter what you guys do, it’s always gonna end up the same as before.  
  
Sylveon: Don’t say that, April! Maybe Rena’s right about your birthday this year. I know it’s gonna end up being different from last year. And the year before that. AND the year before that. You’ll never know what could happen on your birthday.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah! This time, we’re gonna make sure you have the best birthday ever! Just you wait and see! We’re gonna finally break that curse once and for all!

April: Good luck on that. (looks at the amulet) I hope these amulets could give me all the luck in the world. ‘Cause I could really use it by now. (sighs)  
  
Suddenly, an air conditioner fall out of nowhere and crash landed on the Turtle Tank engine.  
  
Raph: Uh guys? We have a little problem.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (hears air conditioner makes electrifying noises) Actually, make that a huge problem! The air conditioner had crashed into the Turtle Tank’s engine!  
  
Tsareena: Wha~?!  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s weird. How did it fall and crashed into the engine?  
  
April: Looks like my curse is beginning to show up.  
  
Raichu: Come on, guys! Maybe someone accidentally dropped it! Like someone who’s dumb enough to even drop an air conditioner.  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Owen: Hypno, you idiot! Look what you've done!  
  
Madame Lapin: It wasn’t his fault! He was trying to shoot your precious dad into the cannon!  
  
Owen: But still, you’re gonna cause noise so a certain you-know-who will know where we are and will crush us all!  
  
Madame Lapin: Calm down. We’ll think of another way. Maybe we can chop him up.  
  
Warren: No no no! You know I can regenerate myself no matter how many pieces you cut me!  
  
Madame Lapin: Alright alright. We’ll go for ANOTHER plan of sorts.

|Turtles|  
  
Donnie: This is bad. We have to fix the hood. My poor baby!  
  
Male Meowstic: Calm down, Donnie. Good thing I brought all the tools we need to repair any part of the Turtle Tank.  
  
April: Told ya the curse is real.  
  
Raichu: No it’s not and we’re gonna turn things around! You’ll see!  
  
Leo: Lemon’s right. This cursed is gonna end by us giving you the best birthday ever.

Resa: (looking at her phone) Agree. You have nothing to worry about.

Maz: We just need lots of shamrocks and lucky horseshoes and…  
  
April: Stop right there, Maz. Someone’s voice chatting me.  
  
Kassandra: Who?  
  
April opens up the voice chatting app.  
  
Amber: Surprise! Happy Birthday, April O’Neil! My sweetest and bestest cousin in the whole entire world! How are ya doing?!  
  
April: Hey Amber! I’m good. You know, the usual and whatnot.  
  
Amber: That’s good! I have something really special for your special day! Meet me at the park so I can give it to you personally.  
  
April: Personally? You don’t mean…?

Amber: Yup! I’m in New York! Me and George are here at the park right now! Isn’t that crazy?!  
  
April: It is crazy. Okay I’ll be right there. Bye! (hangs up)

Maz: Hold on! Who did you just talked to?

April: Amber O'Neil. One of my many cousins.

Resa: You mean Sugar Eclipse? That famous singer? She's here in New York?

April: Pretty much.

Netta: Awesome! I can't believe she's here! And she's your cousin?!

April: Well yeah. She does fortune-telling on the side when she’s not singing for anything huge like a concert.

Eevee: Just how many cousins do you even have?!

April: A lot! Look, my family is huge. I have lots of cousins so it can be quite overwhelming whenever we do family gatherings. It can be… chaotic to say the least.

Mikey: Well I would love to meet them all!

April: Well they don't really live in New York. Except for my cousin. Some are living in different states. And then I have cousins who live in different countries around the world. So it's difficult to have everyone come to one place.

Tsareena: I see. Though we would love to see them all.

Outside, Warren and Owen Stone, Hypno-potamus, and Madame Lapin jumped out of the building. Standing at the cracked wall is Baron Draxum and Poco.  
  
Madame Lapin: Uh-oh. He found us.  
  
Baron Draxum: Listen here and listen well. You must give me the gauntlet quietly and nobody will get hurt.  
  
Owen: No way, Draxum! We’re not gonna give you the gauntlet! If you want it, you have to fight for it first!  
  
Warren: You tell him my dear son of mine!  
  
Owen: Glameow, come on out and Play Rough!  
  
Glameow: Glameow! Play Rough! (attacks Baron Draxum and jumps back)  
  
Owen: Now use Shadow Ball!  
  
Baron Draxum dodges Shadow Ball by sliding down the bricks.  
  
Baron Draxum: I see. Well I guess I have no choice but to do this the hard way. Servant boy, distract that hippo.  
  
Poco: Um… O-O-Okay Master Draxum. Pachirisu, help me out.  
  
Pachirisu: Picha-Picha!  
  
Poco: Uh… Use Discharge.  
  
Pachirisu: Discharge~!  
  
Owen: Use Protect!  
  
Glameow: Protect!  
  
Madame Lapin: You guys should run! Me and Hypno will take care of them!  
  
Owen: Right! (picks up Warren Stone) Let’s go, dad! While they’re distracting them.  
  
Warren: Fine~...  
  
Raph: What the…?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: It’s that Draxum guy again! What is he doing here?!

Sandro: Hmph. You think you can defeat Master Draxum? Well you're solely mistaken. Just give up and give us the gauntlet. We promise we won't harm you again afterwards.

Madame Lapin: Nope! You want it so badly? Come and get it by force!

Sandro: (sighs) You're making this harder on yourselves. Just give up.

Hypno-Potamus: Never!

Tsareena: Hey you! What do you think you’re doing here?!  
  
Baron: Well well… If it isn’t my loser creations. How convenient for you to be here as well. That means I can kill two birds in one stone.

Netta: They aren't losers, Draxum! (sticks out her tongue at him)

Midnight Lycanroc: I don’t know what’s going on but this can’t be good. Donnie, launch some weapons!  
  
Donnie: And why would I do that?  
  
Tsareena: No time to explain! Just do it already!  
  
Male Meowstic: What’s going on out there?  
  
Raichu: Yeah I wanna know that too!  
  
Owen: Oh we’ll tell you what’s going on, idiots! (jumps down)  
  
Raichu: Huh? Hey! Get out of the Turtle Tank right now or I’m gonna electrocute you!  
  
Warren: Sorry but you have to launch every single weapon you have in here right now!  
  
Raichu: And why should we listen to you?! We don’t even know you!  
  
April: Hold on. Wait a minute… (gasps happily) Are you Warren Stone?! THE Warren Stone?!  
  
Raichu: Eh? You know him, April?  
  
April: Of course I do! Warren Stone is the best news anchor ever!

Resa: He's one of the news anchors for Channel 6 News. Never thought we would meet him in a place like this.

Warren: Why thank you. But wait, you know me?! You really know me?! Are you a Stonehead?!

Netta: Stonehead?

Owen: It’s a term used for anyone who’s a fan of my dad’s works in news anchoring. Only used for the most dedicated of fans.  
  
April: Of course I am! In fact, (takes out cards) I have been part of the Warren Stone Fan Club since 2010!  
  
Sylveon: Yup! We just love your news anchoring skills, Mr. Stone. You’re quite amazing. In fact you have a certain charm to your approach in telling the news.  
  
Warren: Amazing… I can’t believe I found someone who recognizes me AND is a huge fan of my work!  
  
Sylveon: I can’t believe you guys didn’t recognize him at all.  
  
Raichu: Well we don’t anything about him. I thought he was just a harmless little worm mutant. Didn’t think he’s something important.  
  
Warren: I heard that! (clears throat) Anyway, we need your help. See them? I need you to get my roomies back. So launch every weapon at the enemies and save my roomies!  
  
Male Meowstic: You sure we should do what he says?  
  
Raichu: Of course not! He’s the enemy after all! We don’t work with bad guys! We learned that the hard way with Big Mama and her goons.  
  
But suddenly, purple vines appears from the ground and grab Hypno and Madame Lapin along with the Turtle Tank.

Netta: Oh no! We got trapped in the vines!

But before that, Warren accidentally presses the nitro boost button.  
  
Tsareena: What did you do?!  
  
Male Meowstic: I see the problem. It seems you have pressed the nitro boost button.  
  
Raichu: Why a nitro boost button?!  
  
Male Meowstic: That was Donnie’s idea not mine.  
  
Hypno: Warren!  
  
Warren: Hypno!  
  
But the Turtle Tank was able to get out of the vines and was sent flying. Leaving Hypno and Madame Lapin with Baron Draxum, Poco and Sandro.

Sandro: Darn it! They escaped!

Baron Draxum: Not for long. Sandro, I have something you should give to those loser creations.

Sandro: Yes, Master Draxum. I will deliver whatever you want me to give them.

Baron Draxum: Excellent.


	77. Chapter 77

[Scene: Park.]

Owen: Hey, let go of my dad! (sees them tying him up to a pole) Why are you tying him up on a pole?!  
  
Raichu: Reasons.  
  
Amber: Hey April! Are those your friends over there?  
  
April: Yes… They are my friends so you can laugh at me or whatever.  
  
George: They look awesome.  
  
April: Huh? You like them?  
  
Amber: I kinda knew you have something hiding and I guess I was right about them being some kind of friendly monsters.  
  
April: You already know?!  
  
Amber: Yup. (chuckles)  
  
April: Oh great…  
  
Raichu: Okay, worm! You better start talking!  
  
Mikey: Why is the sheepman going after you?  
  
Warren: Because of this gauntlet! He’s after my gauntlet!

Male Meowstic: Wait a minute... That's the same gauntlet that brute had used against us.

Raichu: Oh yeah! Back at the museum! So this gauntlet is part of the Dark Armor?!

Male Meowstic: Aka the Kuroi Yoroi.

Owen: Kuroi Yoroi armor? What’s that?

Netta: It’s a mystic armor. But an evil one. Any madman who dares wear that armor will consume their soul and turn into a demonic monster.  
  
Owen: Whoa… That’s creepy.

Eevee: Very creepy.

Raichu: So what does that gauntlet do anyway?  
  
Warren: Not sure myself. But I had call her Charlotte.  
  
Raichu: Nice name for a gauntlet.  
  
Warren: Thank you. Anyway, I can’t let him have Charlotte! To me, it makes me powerful and stronger than I was before!

Raichu: That does makes sense. But maybe you should hand it to us. We have a destiny to fulfill and that is to make sure Baron Draxum doesn’t get his hands on the pieces of the Kuroi Yoroi armor.  
  
Warren: Never! I will never give you Charlotte!  
  
Donnie: Okay. Since we can’t convince you, time to bring out the big guns. (transforms Tech-Bo into blades, drill, and flamethrower) I’m gonna personally take your arm out.  
  
Raichu: Isn’t that a bit too extreme?!  
  
Male Meowstic: What else do you want us to do? Yank the gauntlet from his arm?  
  
Raichu: Yes! Let’s do that instead of cutting his whole arm off! That’s going too far! Even for you!  
  
Male Meowstic: Don’t worry, Lemon… You see, Warren Stone has the power of regeneration. He can regenerate a new arm. So why worried about Donnie cutting his arm off when he can make a new one?  
  
Raichu: Seriously, you two are either psychopaths or sociopaths or even both! This is just too crazy for us to handle!  
  
Owen: Go right ahead. My dad can regenerate a new arm anyways.  
  
Warren: Curse you Owen!  
  
April: Stop right now, Donnie! (walks in front of him) You are not about to cut Warren Stone’s arm off on my watch!  
  
Sylveon: Right!  
  
April: Besides, I think this is a sign that my birthday isn’t as cursed as I was expecting before. Anyways, we should save Hypno and that bunny girl from Draxum pronto!  
  
Sylveon: And protect him so the gauntlet won’t be taken away from him. And if you’re gonna say “But he’s the enemy! We can’t do that!” then I shall remind you that today’s April’s birthday and the birthday girl is always right no matter what you said.  
  
Raichu: Darn you’re good.

Resa: It's true. You are the birthday girl.

Maz: Birthday queen you mean! We must do what she says!

Midnight Lycanroc: So how are we gonna do that if we don’t know where they taken them to?  
  
Amber: That’s a good question. Not really sure. But there has to be a way.

Suddenly, Sandro flies down to the Mad Dogs.

Leo: Sandro?! What are you doing here?!

Sandro: I'm not here to fight. I'm simply here to give you this message. (gives April the letter)

April: What does it say?  
  
Sylveon: “Give us the gauntlet or your kiwi friend becomes a smoothie. Let’s not be tacky and avoid a violent exchang...ie. Heart H-M.”  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: They have to work on their rhyming. This one’s horrible. Exchangie? They need a different word then adding words to make it rhyme.

Sandro: Tell me about it. But simply put it, if you want to give us the hippo and the bunny, you need to give us the gauntlet. Simple as that.

Mikey: Why are you even working with that sheepman?!

Sandro: He's the one who created us. So it's natural to do what he says.

Leo: We disagree! You should be with us!

Sandro: I can't.

Leo: You can!

Sandro: I'm sorry but I have no choice.

Raph: You do have a choice! Listen, when you start to doubt, find us. We'll let you be part of our family since you're like our brother of sorts!

Sandro: Maybe cousins would be more appropriate. But I'll keep that in mind. (flies away)

Warren: Please save my friend/roommate/it’s complicated okay?! When I was a human, I had it all! But now, as a mutant worm, I lost it all. Nobody didn’t know my name. But when I met Hypno and Madame Lapin, they were so kind to me. Even making a cake for my birthday. I don’t know what I’ll do without them.  
  
Amber: That’s so sad! (wipes eyes with a tissue) You poor soul!  
  
Ryuko: Jeez… Okay, we’ll help you save Hypno and…  
  
Owen: Madame Lapin. That’s her name.  
  
Amber: Let’s go save them!  
  
Owen: Hold your horses! We need a plan first before anything.  
  
George: Oh right. A plan. But what plan?  
  
Owen: Good thing I’m a master of plan-making. This is what we’re gonna do.

[Scene: Docks.]

Resa: So you sure this plan will work?  
  
Owen: Of course it will. My plans are absolute. Trust me. It will work.

Resa: I have a bad feeling about this.

Leo: Okay, sheepman. I brought Warren like you ask for.  
  
Madame Lapin: (whispers) What are you doing?  
  
Hypno: (whispers) This is a trap. A trap I say.  
  
Warren: I love you too, man! We’re coming to save you!  
  
But however, Owen pulls the trigger which causes our heroes to be trapped in wire.  
  
Raichu: What the?!  
  
Warren: Take that! Our plan had worked flawlessly!  
  
Male Meowstic: You tricked us.

Eevee: How dare you!

Owen: We are the ones who will have the last laugh! (laughing evilly) Mr. Draxum, release Hypno and Madame Lapin as we have capture those pesky Turtles and their little friends.  
  
Baron Draxum: Very well then. (releases Hypno and Madame Lapin)  
  
Madame Lapin: Finally we’re out of those vines!  
  
Hypno: Warren! (hugs him) So glad to see you again!  
  
Warren: Me too! I missed you so much.  
  
Owen: (chuckles) Yeah.  
  
Hypno: But you know, I did made a tiny deal.  
  
Owen: What now?  
  
Madame Lapin: It’s simple. Hypno will hypnotized Warren and give the sheepman the gauntlet. After that, we’re leaving outta here.  
  
Owen: That quick?  
  
Madame Lapin: Yes…  
  
Hypno: I’m sorry in advanced. (hypnotizes Warren) Now give him the gauntlet.  
  
Raichu: Double betrayal! I knew it!  
  
Hillary: But now we’re stuck in here.  
  
Baron: That’s correct.  
  
Madame Lapin: Listen! You have the gauntlet and them! Just let him go and we’ll leave quickly!  
  
Baron: That won’t happened.  
  
Raichu: A triple betrayal! This is like watching a drama show in real life! Well except that we’re part of this drama. First a betrayal then a double betrayal and now a triple betrayal. Wish I have some popcorn with me!  
  
Baron: And now I shall destroy all of you. That way you won’t be able to get in the way of retrieving the other pieces of the armor.

Sandro: Master Draxum, this is not what we had in mind! You can't destroy all of them!

Baron Draxum: I can and I will! Nobody stands in Baron Draxum's way!

Sandro: You said you won't harm them. How could you do this?

Baron Draxum: It's for the world domination. Don't you dare speak back to me!

April: Oh great… This is just great. Just as I expected. My birthday is cursed once again…  
  
Raph: Cheer up, April. Well at least we’re all in this together right?  
  
April: Whatever… See? This is what I expected. No matter what you do, this curse is always gonna be ruined on my birthday…  
  
Sylveon: It’s not! April, look at the bright side! Sure we got ourselves in this mess but wouldn’t it be more fun to fight baddies?  
  
April: It would be…

Maz: And besides, how about instead of seeing this curse as a negative disadvantage, see it through a positive advantage. Just remember all the good times we have during your birthdays in the past. (flashback appears) Yeah it was a disaster but we made sure we have the most fun of it.  
  
April: Make the most fun out of it… Maz you're a genius!

Maz: Of course I am.

Sylveon: Yup! You see, if you keep letting this curse get into you, you won’t be able to enjoy the fun out of it! Turn it from negative to positive! Keep your chin high and have a big smile on your face! Maybe this curse will become more of a positive experience instead of a negative one.  
  
April: You’re right. I won’t let this curse ruin my birthday. I’m gonna make the most fun out of it. Thanks Bella. You always know how to make a smile appear on my face.  
  
Sylveon: I am your Pokemon after all so this is the least I can do. Making people smile is what I do best. (starts glowing) Huh? Am I doing Mystic Evolution again?

April: I have a better idea! (closes her eyes; thinking) Whoever's inside the amulet, please let me us Harmonic Evolution.

???: As you wish, mistress.

April: (opens her eyes) Harmonic Evolution!

April now has pink armpit-length hair that is tied into twin curly ponytails and light blue eyes. The pupils of her eyes are heart-shaped with the left being green and the right being yellow. She wears a white mini dress that has two layers on the bottom. One layer is a light blue on the right side of her waist while the other layer is light pink on the left side of her waist. White leggings with pink hearts on the leggings are at above-the-knees and a pair of light pink ballet flats with light blue hearts attached on top of the flats. She also wears white waist-length gloves that puffs up on the ends and a pink bow wrapped around the gloves, a pink bow wrapped around her waist, a pink bow on the left side of her head, the feelers coming out of the bows, light pink lips and light blue eyeshadow. Bella’s ears and tail appears on her.  
  
Baron: What?!  
  
April slashes the cage open using her twin tessens and slashes the vines to release Hypno and Madame Lapin.  
  
Madame Lapin: Huh?  
  
April: Oh yeah! April~ O’Neil! New transformation baby! Let Warren Stone go or you’re gonna be punished by the birthday girl!

Baron: How did you…? Nevermind! (summons vines) I’ll destroy you!  
  
Donnie (Harmonic Form): (slashes vines) That won’t happen.  
  
Mikey: (Harmonic Form): Just give us Mr. Stone, sheepman!  
  
Leo (Harmonic Form): And we’ll leave here without any injuries at all.  
  
Raph (Harmonic Form): What they say!  
  
Raph is now human with brown skin and red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long white hair with red streaks all over it, has sharp teeth, and a white tail with red streaks all over it. He now wears a red translucent crystallized armor with a heart-shaped ruby on the chest area. He also wears a red translucent crystallized helmet with a opening for the back of his head for his long hair and an opening for his ears to poke out of.  
  
Baron: Never! I shall destroy you before you even get your hands on the gauntlet! (summons vines)  
  
April: Leave this to me! Fairy Wind! (blows vines away) That won’t do anything for you.  
  
Baron: Impossible! (summons more vines)  
  
Mikey: Let’s fight fire with fire! Leaf Storm!  
  
Donnie: Psybeam!  
  
Leo: Brick Break!  
  
Raph: Stone Edge!  
  
Hypno: Incredible. So this is the power of Harmonic Evolution. So cool…  
  
Madame Lapin: We should help them out! That girl helped us so let us repay the favor.  
  
Hypno: I agree with you. We shall help them in return.  
  
Madame Lapin: Let’s do this. (spins her cane) Take this! (turns vines into flowers)  
  
Owen: Glameow, use Shadow Claw!  
  
Glameow: Shadow Claw! (slashes vines)  
  
Amber: You’re gonna help us?  
  
Owen: Yeah I am. I just wanna save my dad.  
  
Amber: Okay! Sneasel, come on out and use Ice Beam on Baron Draxum!  
  
Sneasel: Sneasel! Ice Beam~!  
  
George: Gallade, help us out too!  
  
Gallade: Gallade.  
  
George: Use Leaf Blade!  
  
Gallade: Leaf Blade! (slashes vines)  
  
After they slash all the vines, Leo was able to grab Warren Stone by the arm but Baron Draxum also grabs him by the other arm. They begin to pull and the others help out as well.  
  
Leo: Let go of him and the gauntlet!  
  
Baron: Never! You let go and let me have that gauntlet!  
  
Leo: We won’t let you, goatman! Just let go right now!  
  
April: This is getting nowhere. We need a better solution. (spots ring blade) And I may have a crazy idea. (grabs and runs) Sorry about this but there’s no other choices!  
  
She slashes the arm that contain the gauntlet out of Warren Stone.  
  
Baron: Thank you for the gauntlet. (opens portal) We shall meet again to discover more things then you could ever imagine. Poco, Sandro, let's get going.

Poco: Yes Master Draxum.

Sandro didn't say anything.

Baron Draxum: Sandro, come right now. We got the gauntlet. We must go.

Sandro: Um...

Baron Draxum: Don't just stand there! Let's go!

Sandro: Yes Master Draxum... (follows him and Poco through the portal)

April: Sorry guys. I had to do that.  
  
Leo: It’s alright, April. We kinda see what you’re coming with that plan.  
  
Raph: We did?  
  
Leo: Of course we did.  
  
Warren: You! How dare you let that goatman take Charlotte away! Now I’m back to being weak and powerless! You’re gonna pay for this! Even if you’re a member of my fan club!  
  
April: I couldn't quit you! Either that or the gauntlet and I choose the latter.  
  
Owen: Well thanks for saving my dad at least. But be warned, O’Neil! We’re gonna go after you and your friends the next time we meet!  
  
Madame Lapin: Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s just head home and make fun of people on TV. (leaves with the others)  
  
April: (sighs) Well, my birthday curse is still here.

Donnie: But we were able to save them. At least.

Leo: (picks up arm) But hey, you got Warren Stone’s detached arm. How about you keep it as a gift for following what’s right? You earn it.  
  
April: Thanks, Leo. This is the best birthday ever! (jumps up in joyfulness)  
  
Everyone: (chuckles)

Resa looks at her phone.

Resa: Which reminds me, we should head back to the Lair.

April: Okay! I could really use some relaxation right now.


	78. Chapter 78

[Scene: Lair.]

April: Guys, why are the lights off? It's so dark in here.  
  
Leo: Don't worry about it... We'll turn it on.  
  
Once Leo turns on the lights, everyone pops out of hiding.  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, APRIL O'NEIL!  
  
April: A surprise birthday party? For me?! Wait, you guys were in on it the whole time?!  
  
Leo: Yes we were, April.  
  
Raichu: Josephina had the whole thing set up while we're tasked of distracting you long enough to have the whole party set up.  
  
Josephina: Correct! We know about your birthday curse so this is part of the plan to make that curse lifted off your shoulders.  
  
April: Thanks, guys. This is so cool!  
  
Veneranda: Yup! Me and Jeannette made the food and especially the birthday cake!  
  
Toiana: I handle the music! So I'm your personal DJ!  
  
Charlotte: I did the games so who wants to play?  
  
Everyone: We do!  
  
April: This is so cool. I can't believe you were all in on it!  
  
Donnie: Anything for you, April. Or should I say, birthday girl?

April: (chuckles) You didn't have to do all of this for me!

Mikey: We want you to have the best birthday ever!

Maz: That's right!

Resa: Now let's get this party started.

Everyone: Yeah!

Jeannette: Hit it!

Toiana: You got it! (starts playing)

They continue partying. After playing some of the party games, they all surrounds April who is in front of the birthday cake and begin singing Happy Birthday. Once its done she blow out the candles and everyone cheered for her.  
  
April: (smiles widely) This is the best birthday ever. (chuckles)

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Baron Draxum: We got the other gauntlet. (throws gauntlet at Kamala which she catches it)

Kamala: Excellent work, Draxum! (places gauntlet in the Dark Armor) But we're still missing something.

Sandro: And that is...?

Kamala: The armor boots! It's one of the most important things for the Kuroi Yoroi.

Poco: We need to retrieve the armor boots eh?

Kamala: Correct. Without it the ritual wouldn't work at all! But not to worry. Foot Recruit and Foot Brute will handle that one. You can go and grab whatever armor pieces that are still out there somewhere.

Baron Draxum: Understood.

[Scene: Lair.]

Donnie: April, can we talk privately?

April: Uh okay. (follows Donnie out of the Lair) So what's up?

Donnie: I'm having second thoughts.

April: Second thoughts?

Donnie: I'm afraid they won't approve our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. What if they freaked out?

April: They're your siblings. They won't freak out about it.

Donnie: How can you be so sure? I don't want them to think I'm saying it to get their attention or something like that.

April: You're being paranoid. (pecks him on the lips) It's going to be fine. Just calm down and everything will be okay. What are they gonna say when we tell them about us dating?

Raph: We'll say "We knew you two would start dating each other sooner or later!"

Together: Eh? (turns)

Donnie: Guys! How long were you standing there?

Mikey: Long enough to hear everything! Donnie, you had nothing to fear!

Leo: We totally approve. We won't yell at you for having feelings for April.

Netta: Yeah! After all, you two are perfect together! So don't be afraid of us freaking out!

Raph: We're just happy for you two! And we promise to give you some privacy.

Donnie: As you should! Maybe I should start making some rules around dating. Such as no eavesdropping or spying on us.

Leo: No need to, bro. Just don't do anything else until you get married.

Donnie: What do you mean by that, Nardo?

Leo: Just saying~... (chuckles)

Raph: Anyways, congrats on being a couple.

Donnie: Thanks. So you're okay with this?

Mikey: Of course we are! Don't be stupid! We are your siblings after all!

Netta: And siblings always support each other in everything! That includes dating! (gives Donnie a thumbs-up)

Donnie: Right. (gives Netta a thumbs-up back) I don't say this much. But thank you.

Raph: What are siblings for! Now we should head back to the party.

Everyone: Right! (heads back to the Lair)

[Scene: Next Day. April's Apartment. April and Donnie are watching TV in the living room. He was hugging her from the back as she was sitting on his lap.]

Donnie: This feels nice...

April: Agree... Just us... Watching TV... Alone.

Donnie: With nobody interrupting us.

April: Mm-hmm. It's quite nice.

Donnie: Yeah... (pecks on top of her head)

April: (sighs) Wish we could hang out tomorrow but I have school.

Donnie: Did you finished your homework?

April: Of course I did! I did it after the party last night! Even the birthday girl has to do some homework.

Donnie: Right. Well you know, maybe you and I could go to Run of the Mill tomorrow before you head to school.

April: I don't know... What if I end up being late?

Donnie: Not to worry. I'll take you there via Shell-Hog.

April: Wouldn't that bring some unwanted attention?

Donnie: It'll be more of a show-off thing. To see people's faces when you get dropped off from the Shell-Hog. They're gonna be so jelly!

April: Is that the reason? You want to make them feel envious.

Donnie: When you're dating with a genius such as I, there's no limits to anything!

April: Right~...

Donnie: What does that supposed to mean?

April: Whatever. I'm just saying that you could've done it more~ normal.

Donnie: Nothing is normal, my fair April.

April: Oh really? Well maybe I should just kick you out!

Donnie: Wait what?

April: (stands up) I know what you're up to. You think I can't have a normal day. Well guess what? I can totally have a normal day without anything happening!

Donnie: Are you sure about that?

April: Of course I can! In fact, if I can have a normal day tomorrow, then you have to buy me something of my choosing.

Donnie: I see... Well if you can't have a normal day, then you have to wear a maid outfit and serve me as your master for the entire day. Which would be at Tuesday.

April: Don't know how am I gonna get a maid outfit but you're on! Hope you lose.

Donnie: Hope you lose, my fair April.

April: Hope you lose even more.

Donnie: Same goes to you. In fact, how about we go tonight to Run of the Mill?

April: Sounds fine to me. (chuckles) You should get going before your bros starts to get worried.

Donnie: Alright... (pecks her on the lips) See you later. (leaves via window)

April: Donnie can be such a handful sometimes... (chuckles)

[Scene: Lair.]

Leo: Hey, Don! How was your date with April?!

Donnie: Watching TV with your girlfriend doesn't count as dating, Leo. But it was good. Well except we had a little argument.

Leo: What did you do?

Donnie: Nothing.

Leo: Come on~...

Donnie: Well I made a bet with her. Simply put it, if she could have a normal day tomorrow without any incident, then I have to buy her of her choosing.

Raichu: And what would happen if she doesn't?

Male Meowstic: She would have to be our maid for the entire day after tomorrow.

Leo: Oooh that sounds fun!

Donnie: We're gonna go to Run of the Mill tonight.

Leo: Can we come?!

Donnie: Sorry but this is for couples only.

Raichu: But we're your bro! We should go with you!

Donnie: And be the third wheel?! I don't think so.

Leo: Come on~! Pretty please~?! We promise we won't do anything stupid!

Donnie: (groans) Fine~... You can come with us but don't do anything stupid.

Leo: Understood!

[Scene: Night. Run of the Mill. The waiter served April, Leo, and Donnie a pizza with pizza creatures as the topping.]  
  
Glaceon: Uh… You sure we shouldn’t got a plain pizza instead?  
  
Raichu: And missed out on eating this masterpiece?! No way! (eats slice)  
  
Glaceon: Well~, it’s a little… gross.  
  
Male Meowstic: Gross eh? Like you haven’t seen gross things.  
  
April: Right~... But you know, sometimes a girl need some “normalcy” in her life.  
  
Raichu: Why do you wanna have some normalcy? You’re like a weirdness magnet. You draw the weird everywhere you go!  
  
Glaceon: You got a point there…  
  
Exploding Frankie: Let’s celebrate a birthday with a bam! (explodes)  
  
Raichu: (laughing) Exploding Frankie never gets old with his tricks!  
  
Male Meowstic: Right! (laughing)  
  
Glaceon: Ugh… I need a wash… Immediately.

April: Me too. I don't want to go to school tomorrow smelling like this. (picks up Yuki and walks away)  
  
Exploding Frankie: (comes together) Hey! Had anyone see my eye?!

Astara: Don't know, Exploding Frankie! But I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere! I hope.


	79. Chapter 79

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Dracoly High School. Biology Class.]

April: (opens door) We’re here!  
  
Teacher: And I hope everyone has their lab partner.  
  
April: No~... I’m a partnerless freak!  
  
Litten: (pats her head) There there… Don’t be sad…  
  
Teacher: Ms. O’Neil, we take our emotions outside of the classroom. Lucky for you, you will be partner up with our new student.  
  
April: Please be normal… Please be normal…  
  
???: Aloha!  
  
April: Oh. A normal person. Whew…  
  
???: It means hello and goodbye! This time I’m using it as hello. I’m Sunita! Sorry was that weird?  
  
April: Nope. I seen weird things and that is not it. I’m April and this is Tiggy. My Litten.  
  
Sunita: So cute! This is Sandy. She’s my Sandshrew!  
  
Litten: Nice to meet you, Sandy.  
  
Teacher: Now open your books to page 143 and please be adults about the gruesome pictures of the human anatomy.  
  
Sunita: (turns) Cool~!  
  
April: Cool~...  
  
Sandshrew: You got a little something on your arm!  
  
Sunita: I’ll get it! (flicks goo off her shoulders)  
  
It started to move which causes April to quickly sweep it to the side.  
  
Sunita: Is everything okay?  
  
April: Uh yeah. Everything’s fine. Wow, you have such nice boots.  
  
Sunita: Thanks. Hey since we’re friends now, how about we exchange phone numbers?  
  
April: Sure thing! I don’t mind that at all. Let’s exchange numbers.  
  
Few hours later, the bell begins to ring and everyone comes out of their respective classes. April then spots Maz and Resa who is talking to another person.

April: Hey guys! I have someone you should meet!

Maz: Oh yes. We also have someone you should meet as well. This is...

Sunburst: Sunny. That's my name. And I know her.

April: You do?

Sunita: Yeah! Me and her are childhood friends!

Sunburst: That's right. So I guess you already met her.

April: We're both in biology class.

Sunita: And lab partners! Isn't that cool?!

Sunburst: I see...

Litten: What about you?

Maz: We're all in the same history class.

Sunburst: History can be a bit boring in there. But I can manage.

As they were talking, Nisha was spying on them.  
  
Nisha: A new girl has appeared eh?  
  
Cha: Well yeah. What about her?  
  
Nisha: I don’t know but there’s something strange about her… Cha, I believe we should spy on Sunita to see if she’s a threat to my faire April.  
  
Cha: And I have to help you?  
  
Nisha: Correct.  
  
Cha: Well alright then. Let’s get this over with.

[Scene: Night. April is texting Sunita when Leo pops out of the trash can.]

Leo: Hey April! Mikey found some invisible paint and he’s gonna paint it on dad’s tail.  
  
April: (laughing) I see… Well, I’m gonna have a normal day.  
  
Donnie: You’re still at it with the whole normal thing?  
  
Male Meowstic: Just admit that you’re a weird magnet.  
  
April: Look, I love hanging out with you guys but I would love to have some kind of normalcy. Especially when I made a new friend at school. If you want to know, her name is Sudita… Sorida…  
  
Litten: Sunita.  
  
April: Yeah! Sunita! In fact, (as she text Sunita) I’m gonna text her to see if she wants to hangout today. (sends message; Sunita replies back) She says yes! In your face! (as she dances away) And I’m gonna ask Ryu and Larie if they want to hang out with us!  
  
Raichu: Wow. She made a new friend at school? Didn’t see that coming.  
  
Leo: How long would that be?  
  
Male Meowstic: Not sure.  
  
Donnie: In a short run, no. In a long run, no~...  
  
Raichu: Then we have to help her make sure she has that kind of normalcy! We shall call this Operation: Normal!

Donnie: Are you sure we should do it?

Leo: Absolutely! As her friend, we have to help her out! (Donnie falls off of the ladder) And for you, as her boyfriend, (turns around) you should help her out as well! Eh? Are you okay, Donnie?

Donnie: We’re fine! Totally okay!  
  
Male Meowstic: But beside the point, I believe you have a good idea. We shall help her in private. Making sure nothing goes wrong.  
  
Raichu: Or~ we can disguise ourselves and follow her every move! It should be easy!  
  
Male Meowstic: And I have the perfect disguise for this.  
  
Raichu: You do?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Yup.

|Meanwhile|  
  
Sunita: This is so amazing! It’s like being at the park except the park is climbing high!  
  
April: You think that’s cool? Wait ‘till you see us fighting Meat Sweats!  
  
Sunita: Huh?

Resa: What April meant to say was we love doing eating competitions. Specifically eating the most pork ribs within 2 minutes. (grinning her teeth together) Right, April?  
  
April: Oh yeah! That’s what I (grinning her teeth) MEANT to say…  
  
Sunita: Oh! That’s awesome! I would love to do an eating competition!

Sunburst: Me too. Though I do want to eat fruits and vegetables. Not much of a meat fan myself.

Meanwhile, Leo and Donnie, disguised as grannies, were spying behind the bushes.  
  
Leo: Donnie, why do we always dressed up as grandmas?  
  
Donnie: 1) It’s comfortable and 2) it’s perfect for any occasion.  
  
Raichu: And why am I always dress as the dog while you get to dress as a cat?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh come on. You’re adorable as a dog. Girls can’t resist a cute puppy such as yourself. (takes pictures)  
  
Raichu: But I wanna be a cat! Also, you’re not gonna post those pics right?  
  
Male Meowstic: I would never. You worry too much, Lemon. (posts pictures) Besides, we shouldn’t be worrying about pictures. We have to worry about April. Anyways, remember this. Leonardo, you’re name is Patty and Donnie’s name is Hortense.  
  
Leo: Why Hortense?  
  
Male Meowstic: Because Donnie said it makes him more unique. Or whatever.  
  
Donnie: OH. FAB-O BOOOOTS! Those are hot!  
  
Male Meowstic: (starry-eyed) Yes it is! It has a unique design. Very fashionable. I’m gonna give a 10 out of 10. Actually, scratch that. I’ll give it a 20 out of 10. No a 30 out of 10. Those boots will become the next fashion trend. (takes picture)  
  
Donnie: Totally.  
  
Raichu: You two are such fashionistas. You totally need your own channel dedicated to all things fashion and makeup.  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s a great idea! We’ll do just that!  
  
Raichu: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Dragon Master: You shall not pass!  
  
Donnie: Oh no. This is bad.  
  
Male Meowstic: You know how April is when it comes to cosplaying wizards. We need a distraction stat.  
  
Raichu: Leave that to me! Leo, the rock please. (Leo gives him rock) Thank you. (throws rock at bird) Now go, Donnie!  
  
Donnie grabs Dragon Master while Emerald levitates Wanda. They fly out of sight.  
  
Dragon Master: Let go of me!  
  
Male Meowstic: Sorry about this. But we can’t let April see you.  
  
Braixen: Why not?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Well~, it’s complicated. You see, whenever April sees someone cosplaying as a wizard, she kinda~ freaks out. So we’ll put you somewhere else far from April so she doesn’t freak out. We promise to get you something.  
  
Braixen: Fine~... Whatever…  
  
Sunita: What’s over there?!

April: Where?!

Maz: Oh you mean the pretzel stand? Don’t tell me you never had pretzels before.  
  
Sunita: Nope. Can we get some pretzels? Please please please please~?!  
  
April: Sure! Why not?! Let’s get some pretzels.  
  
Raichu: That was a close one… (spots Foot Brute and Foot Recruit) Oh come on! Not the Foot! They have the worst timing!  
  
Leo: Portal, portal! Open, open! Please open, portal! (summons portal) Let’s jump in! (jumps into portal)  
  
Raichu: Raight! (jumps into portal)  
  
They landed next to the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant. Lemon casually kicks the portal underneath them which causes them to fall into it.  
  
Raichu: See ya’ never! Have a nice portal trip! That should take care of them for now.  
  
Leo: Get your pretzels here! New York speciality!  
  
Raichu: We have pretzels with mustard or slightly darker pretzels with mustard!  
  
April: (gasps) Leo, Lemon, what do you think you’re doing here?

Resa: Why are you dressed up as an old lady and her dog?

Sunita: What a sweet old lady and a very adorable puppy! Do you know each other?!  
  
Glaceon: Uh…

Maz: I have an idea! How about we get some pizza instead?! You're gonna _love_ New York’s bestest pizza.  
  
Leo: (waves as they leave) Whew… That was a close one as well.  
  
The Foot Brute and Foot Recruit reappears and crashed into Leo and Lemon.  
  
Raichu: Oh. Look who’s back. How was your portal trip? Was it fun?  
  
Grandbull: You’re gonna pay for this!  
  
Raichu: Whatever you say…  
  
|Pizzeria|  
  
Glaceon: This feels nice…  
  
April: Just us normal girls in a normal pizzeria.

Resa: So Sunita, tell us about yourself.

Sunita: Okay! Um... I come from India. My favorite animal are cats.  
  
April: Me too! I love cats! But anyway, do you have any other Pokemon besides Sandy?  
  
Sunita: Yeah! I’ll show you to them if you want!  
  
April: Maybe after we get some pizza.  
  
Sunita: Okay.  
  
Waiter: Looks like today’s your birthday. (April hides behind the menu) Let’s sing the Birthday Song.  
  
Sunita: Is everything okay?  
  
April: Yeah… I had a bad birthday experience that’s all.

Resa: Oh yeah. I remember one time when someone use the balloon cake prank on you. (laughing) It was hilarious with your reaction.  
  
April: Don’t mention it to her!

Resa: Why not? It was so funny.  
  
Sunita: Balloon cake prank?

Maz: Basically, you blow up a balloon. Then you put some frosting all over the balloon. And lastly, put candles and sprinkles and whatever so it looks like a real cake. When someone use a knife to try to cut it, it will pop and frosting will fly all over the place! Even on you.  
  
Sunita: That sounds cool!  
  
April: Right…  
  
|Leo and Donnie|  
  
Donnie: They’re talking about the balloon cake prank among other things.  
  
Leo: Looks like Operation: Normal is going smoothly so far.  
  
Nisha: I agree. Sunita doesn’t seem to be a threat.  
  
Leo: (shrieks) How did you get up here?!  
  
Nisha: Eh? (shrieks) I didn’t realize you were here…  
  
Cha: You’re not real grandmas are you?

Leo: Nope. But I do look stylish with the eyeshadow and eyeliner. But what are you doing here?  
  
Cha: This was Nisha’s idea actually. She wants to make sure April’s safe around that girl Sunita.  
  
Nisha: After all, I’m her knight and it’s my duty to protect her from all harm that comes to her. Are you here to harm her?  
  
Raichu: Not at all! We’re April’s friends and we’re just here to help her out! You know, to make sure Operation: Normal goes smoothly.  
  
Nisha: Hm…  
  
Raichu: We’re serious! We would never hurt April! (spots Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant) But those two are gonna harm her. Seriously?! Why are they here too?!  
  
Cha: You know them?  
  
Male Meowstic: Unfortunately yes. But why are they following them?  
  
Leo: Not sure but we have to stop them before Operation: Normal becomes a disaster.  
  
Everyone: Right. (jumps down)  
  
While they were fighting the Foot Brute and Foot Recruit, the others were ordering in the pizzeria.  
  
Waiter: So would you like some lemonade?  
  
April: (turns to see Leo) No!  
  
Waiter: I thought so. Lemon does make people angry.  
  
Raichu: I heard that, waiter! I don’t make people mad! (Emerald drags him by tails)

April: Resa? Maz?

Resa: Right.

Maz: You should check out the dessert section and we’ll be right back.  
  
Sandshrew: Wow~... It all sounds so good!  
  
Sunita: We will not fail you.

Sunburst: What should we try first?

Fraxure: Yo! Leo! Lemon!  
  
Sylveon: Are you feeling okay?!  
  
Raichu: (groans) We’re fine…  
  
April: (sighs) Well, don’t take this the wrong way but… WERE YOU TWO FOLLOWING ME?!  
  
Leo: No~?

Resa: Be honest.

Raichu: We're just making sure things are going smoothly! Don't mind us!

Maz: Just making sure?

Raichu: Okay you got us! We were following you!

April: Well can you do your fighting elsewhere?! Like far from us?!

Leo: We can do that. Don’t worry, you three. Leave this to us.  
  
Glaceon: Thank you. Now if you excuse us, we have to head back inside with Sunita and Sandy.  
  
Leo: While you’re doing that, we’ll lead them somewhere far from here.  
  
The three head inside the pizzeria where Sunita is using a fork to pick up the pizza.  
  
April: You know what?! Pizza is so last season! (drags her) How about we go somewhere cool and fun?!  
  
|Lazerdome|

The group are playing laser tag. Taking out the other players on the field.

Maz: Nice one, girls!

Resa: This was a great idea of taking them to the Lazerdome.

April: You know, I wanna make this night more fun! And what better place then the Lazerdome?! (spots Leo and Donnie) Not them again. Girls, we should split up into two. Me and Ryu will take this way. You and Hillary will go that way.  
  
Sunita: You got it, April! We’ll meet up after we take out the others!

Resa: Right! (leaves with Sunita)  
  
April: Seriously?! You brought the fight here?!

Maz: You know that laser tag is sacred right?!  
  
Foot Recruit: Of course I know that! Laser tag is very sacred and must never be messed with!  
  
Leo: (lets go and jumps backwards) You two wanna help me and Lemon out?

Maz: You know we do! We never let you hanging! But first, get rid of the granny disguise and use your Harmonic Evolution.  
  
Leo: Oh right. (whistles) Lemon! Time to use Harmonic Evolution!  
  
Raichu: Finally! Let’s do this! (pounces at Leo)

Leo: (grabs wig and clothes) Time for Harmonic Evolution! (takes it off as he transforms) Human Raichu! Ready for a takedown? ‘Cause I’m not gonna go easy on you or anything like that.  
  
Glaceon: We should use Harmonic Evolution as well.  
  
April: Right! (grabs snake pendant and presses her thumb on the fang) Harmonic Evolution! (fuses with Yuki) Human Glaceon!  
  
April now has icy blue hip-length sleek and flowy hair with the bangs being teal. The dangles hanging from the ears with two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings. Her eyes are dark blue with the pupils being rhombus-shaped. The left pupil is yellow and the right pupil is green. April’s outfit consists of an icy blue leotard with a rhombus-shaped cut out above the chest area and a dark blue diamond split skirt. She also wears silver diamond barefoot sandals, diamond earrings, rhombus-shaped markings behind her legs and her face cheeks, teal lips and dark blue eyeshadow. Yuki’s ears and tail appears.  
  
April: So this is what I look like when I’m fused with Yuki. (looks at the bow) And my weapon is a bow and arrows. Sweet!

Maz: You look beautiful, darling! (takes picture) That’s gonna be part of my blog.

April: Maz!

Maz: What?!

|Sunita|

Resa: You are a natural, Sunita.  
  
Sunita: Thanks! I always wanted to do this! (spots Donnie) Huh?  
  
Houndoom: Take this! Flamethrower!  
  
Male Meowstic: (dodges) Shadow Ball.  
  
Houndoom: (dodges) Nice try, cat! But you won’t defeat us!  
  
Male Meowstic: Tell us why you’re following April for?  
  
Houndoom: April? (laughing) You must be mistaken. Why should we tell you about our mission? That’s for you to figure it out. (pounces at Emerald) Bite!  
  
Suddenly, Sky comes out of her Pokeball.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Stone Edge! (sends Houndoom flying) Are you okay, Emerald?  
  
Male Meowstic: Yup. Good timing, Sky.  
  
Donnie: (screams in pain) Ow…  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Are you okay, Donnie?  
  
Donnie: It’s Hortense!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Oh right. You’re in disguise mode.  
  
Before Foot Brute could charge at Donnie, Nisha wraps him around the spider webs.  
  
Foot Brute: Spider webs?!  
  
Nisha: Correct. I don’t usually help anyone except April. But you are a threat and must be eliminated. I won’t let you hurt April at this state.  
  
Cha: What she said.  
  
Foot Brute begins struggling to get out of the spider webs.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Donatello, while they’re distracted, we can fused. I’ll lend you all of my strength in order to defeat them.  
  
Male Meowstic: Good idea. I’ll handle Houndoom. You two do Harmonic Evolution and we can defeat them together.  
  
Donnie: Right. Activate the eye pendant. (opens eyelid) Harmonic Evolution! (takes off outfit as he transforms) Human Midday Lycanroc!  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left is light blue and right is purple). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He changes into a female to match Sky’s gender as female. His hair is a light brown brastrap-length tied in a ponytail with a fluffy scrunchie holding the ponytail in place. Donnie wears a light brown bouffant dress with a purple bow tied around the waist area (bow on the back). He also wears white leggings, light brown d’orsay heels with purple rocks in a shape of roses on the outer-sides of the heels, light brown elbow-length gloves with purple rock bracelets on both wrists, a mane of white tufts around his neck as a scarf with purple spikes peeking out of it, sharp teeth and sharp claws underneath the gloves. Sky’s ears and tail also appears.  
  
Sunita: Whoa…

Sunburst: Awesome.

Donnie: Nisha, darling. Let go of him. I can take him on with my strength!  
  
Nisha: You sure?  
  
Donnie: Paw-sitive! Let me at ‘im!  
  
Nisha: Alright. (pulls spider webs) Go for it.  
  
Foot Brute: You’re going do-! (Sunita pounces at Foot Brute)  
  
Donnie: What the…?! Was that Sunita?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Looks like it.

Sunburst: It totally was.

Donnie: She is piper! (chuckles)

Resa: Wait for me! (jumps down)  
  
April and Sunita bumped into each other.  
  
Sunita: April?  
  
April: Oh hey~ there… Didn’t see you there.  
  
Sunita: That’s a nice outfit! How did you get that?!  
  
April: Oh this? It’s a long story. (chuckles nervously)

Maz: This is getting awkward.

Resa: Agree.

Houndoom: Now’s my chance. Flamethrower!  
  
Leo and Donnie: Watch out! (jumps in front of them) Protect!  
  
Donnie: Don’t worry, girls. Grandma’s here.  
  
Leo: You know you’re not wearing the grandma disguise right?  
  
Donnie: I always wanted to say that!  
  
Leo: And you’re ignoring me. Great. Just great.  
  
Grandbull: (growling) You’re not gonna get in our way!  
  
Donnie: You four should hide somewhere. We’ll handle this.  
  
Nisha: Let’s do this.  
  
The four hide behind a wall.  
  
Sunita: April, is that a mutant turtle fused with a Pokemon?

April: Um... (sighs) Who am I kidding? Look, Sunita you’re cool and stuff. But those creeps are following me so maybe we can take you home and we can get ice cream tomorrow okay?  
  
Sunita: You? No, they’re after me!

Resa: Why is that?

Sandshrew: They’ve been following us for a few days now!  
  
Sunita: That’s why I went undercover as a human. (presses amulet) I just want a normal day!  
  
Trio: (gasps) You’re a Yokai?  
  
Sunita: Remember the googly-shmuchs?!  
  
April: You mean Exploding Frankie?!  
  
Sunita: Yeah… He’s my pops…

Resa: That makes sense. What about her?

Sunburst: I'm a yokai as well. (changes into her yokai form) In this case, I'm a mushroom yokai. Sorry for not telling you that. We have to keep it a secret.

Maz: Don't worry about it, dear! We have met plenty of yokai before! We know how to deal with them!

[BOOM]  
  
April: Hey Sunita… Did anyone told you it’s your birthday?  
  
Sunita: It’s not my… Oh~ I see what you’re planning.  
  
April: Exactly! Time for the birthday explosion! Ready?  
  
Sunita: Ready!  
  
April grabs Sunita by the hands, spins around and throws her at the Foot Brute and Foot Recruit. Sunita then self-explodes herself which cause the Foot Recruit to fall down and Foot Brute on top of her.  
  
Foot Recruit: I need… medical… assistance.  
  
Leo: (groans) That’s gonna hurt in two weeks… April, where’s Sunita?  
  
April: She’s right here!  
  
Male Meowstic: What are you talking about? You didn’t say anything about liquifying your friends.

Sunburst: No, stupid! She’s literally here! (whistles)  
  
Sunita regenerates herself and transform back to her Human Form.  
  
Leo: Cool~! She’s just like Exploding Frankie! And that never gets old!  
  
Donnie: So April, are gonna admit that you are a weirdo magnet after all?  
  
April: Yes I am! You know what? I don’t need to be normal. Weird is normal and I’m happy for that fact.  
  
Sunita: As a fellow weirdo, I agree. Hey, big pearls! You’re stepping on my toesy-scmush! I need that to fully regain my- Hey! Where are my boots?!  
  
|Foot Clan|  
  
Grandbull: We got the metal boots of the dark armor.  
  
Kamala: Good job, you two. I’m very impressed. The Kuroi Yoroi armor is almost complete. We just need a few more things and then Master Shredder will come back to life and destroy everyone who dares fight us.  
  
Foot Recruit: It’s gonna be awesome! And dark! So dark.  
  
Grandbull: Right! Really dark!

Kamala: Yes... All we need to find a few more pieces and the Kuroi Yoroi would be complete. And then we start the ritual. (chuckles) Those Turtles won't stand a chance against us once Master Shredder is fully resurrected.


	80. Chapter 80

[Scene: Lair. Splinter is frantically looking around. Trying to find his missing "tail".]

Splinter: Where is my tail?! It went missing! Where is it?! Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!

Netta: Calm down, dad. I'm sure it'll show up eventually. (chuckles a bit)

Eevee: Yeah! It'll show up soon! Just chill out! (chuckles a bit)

Splinter: This is getting ridiculous! Where is my tail?! I bet someone snatched from me when I was sleeping!

Mikey: I don't know who would want to steal your tail, pop.

Raph: Someone had to be this crazy to steal someone's tail.

Splinter: Oh yeah?! Well maybe one of you stole my tail!

Everyone: Wha~?! We would never!

Netta: You're crazy, dad! Why would we ever steal your tail?!

Splinter: Because knowing you three, you would definitely use my tail for something.

Mikey: We wouldn't steal your tail! That's ridiculous!

Raph: Hm... Maybe your tail is in the water.

Splinter: The water you say... I haven't checked there yet. Be right back! (jumps into the water) Tail~? Where are you~? Come out come out, wherever you are~...

The invisible paint is washed off from the water.

Netta: Dad! We found your tail! Look!

Splinter: Eh? (turns his head) Oh there it is! (comes out of the water) I thought I lost it! Guess I was being crazy. Sorry I accused you of my tail. I'm gonna be in the living room in case you need me. (heads to the Living Room)

Mikey: That was awesome. Wish Leo and Donnie were here. They would've laugh their shell off!

Raph: Agree! (chuckles) They would've love it! But instead they're out there dressing as grannies.

Netta: And they didn't tell us why! I wonder... Are they using it to get something?

Mikey: I don't think so! Neither Leo or Donnie would ever stoop _that_ low!

Raph: Mikey's right. They would never do something like that.

Netta: Then why do they need to dress up as old grannies?

Mikey: Maybe we can ask them when they come back.

Midnight Lycanroc: Or maybe not. I bet they want to keep it secret.

Eevee: Knowing them they would totally do something like that...

Tsareena: Agree... So now what?

Netta: Well I'm getting hungry! You wanna get some pizza from Run of the Mill?!

Mikey: Sure! All that pranking really made me hungry. I could really go for some pizza.

Raph: Me too. But should we wait for Leo and Donnie to come back?

Tsareena: Don't worry about them. We're just gonna pick up some pizza and bring it back. So there's nothing to worry about.

Netta: Besides, this is gonna be quick! By the time they come back we'll have the pizza fresh and ready for our consumption!

Raph: That make sense... Okay! Let's go!

Together: Yeah!

[Scene: Hidden City. The group has made it to the front of Sunita's home.]

Sunita (yokai form): Thanks for taking me home! I had such a great time!

April: Me too! Though your boots are...

Sunita: It's alright. I have extra pairs so it isn't a problem.

Sunburst: Sorry we didn't tell you that we're yokai. It's for~ obvious reason.

Resa: Don't worry about it. We met plenty of yokai.

Sunburst: You did?

Maz: Yup. So there's nothing to worry about.

Sunburst: I see...

Sunita: Can we hang out again sometime?!

Sandshrew: Pretty please~?!

April: Of course we can! Just tell me when and we can do whatever you want!

Sunita: I can't wait! There's still so many things I wanna do in the surface! And I do mean a lot of things to do!

Sunburst: We can do it tomorrow. I better head back to my own house. So~ I'll see ya' later. (leaves)

April: We should head back to our homes as well! See you at school, Sunita!

Sunita: See ya~! (heads inside)

Leo: Well that was fun.

April: So~...

Donnie: What?

April: You followed me so I can have a normal day?

Donnie: We were just making sure everything went smoothly. There's a difference.

April: (chuckles and pecks him on the cheek) It's kinda sweet of you to do that for me.

Donnie: Well of course. I am your boyfriend after all.

Leo: Yeah. But I'm getting hungry after everything that had happened.

Donnie: Me too... We'll take you home, April. And then we'll be heading to Run of the Mill to get something to eat.

April: Well okay... I'm pretty tired anyways. Carry me, Donnie! (lays on Donnie's battleshell) For my legs are too weak to move.

Donnie: Alright, drama queen. We'll take you home so you can some sleep. (picks her up)

Leo: And then we're heading to Run of the Mill! Right Don?!

Donnie: Right! (chuckles a bit)

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Hallways.]

Sancus: (knocks on a door) Customer service! I brought some food and some drinks for you!

Bat Yokai: (opens door) Why thank you, darling. (takes out a small bag of gold coins) Here's your payment. (gives bag to him and grabs everything; closes the door)

Sancus: Another satisfied guest! (walks away) I sure love this job! Seeing all the people happy for our services and stuff... It's the best!

Kozani: Of course you would think of this job as "fun". (chuckles)

Sancus: (shrieks) Koza! Don't scare me like that. I had no idea you were even there.

Kozani: Sorry about that. I was just simply wandering around. Doing~ whatever.

Sancus: I see... (chuckles a bit) Just don't scare me like that again.

Kozani: Promise, Sancus. Bat's honor.

Sancus: Okay. Just wanna be sure.


	81. Chapter 81

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Garage. Donnie is doing some work on the Turtle Tank for its daily inspection. Making sure it doesn't have any imperfections.]

Raph: Yo Don! Working on the Turtle Tank are ya'?!

Donnie: Of course I am. (rolls out from the bottom of the Turtle Tank) I'm simply making sure nothing's loose in the bottom.

Raph: Loose?! (looks at the Turtle Tank) The Turtle Tank seems fine. I don't see anything loose.

Donnie: Precisely. There could be a hidden screw loose and we won't even see it. Now if you excuse me, (rolls back to the bottom of the Turtle Tank) I must get some work done. So~ shoo! Go away! I need my private time!

Raph: Sure thing, Don. (leaves)

Donnie: Thank you! Now where was I...

[Scene: Arcade. Netta and Mikey are playing air hockey against each other. Leo and the Pokemon are watching the whole thing.]

Raph: What's going on here?

Leo: Oh nothing much. Netta and Mikey are competing in air hockey. The loser has to eat wasabi.

Raph: Wasabi?! Why wasabi?

Leo: I don't know. But I would love to see either of them eat some wasabi.

Raichu: And~ we're gonna record their reactions to it!

Raph: I see... Well~ I better get going.

Leo: You're gonna head to the Hidden City to meet your _girlfriend_?

Raph: Randa's NOT my girlfriend! (pauses) Well not yet that is...

Leo: (chuckles) I hope it happens! You still didn't tell her yet?!

Raph: This takes time, Leo! You wouldn't know it if it hits you in the chest!

Leo: That's true... But still, you gotta tell her sooner or later. You can't be in the friend-zone with her forever.

Raph: Raph knows that! You don't have to remind me!

Leo: Just telling you... You gotta tell her someday.

Raph: Whatever. I'm leaving. (leaves)

Netta: Yes! Another point for me! Looks like you're gonna lose, Mikester! It's 3 to 2~... Three more shots and you're gonna be the wasabi eater!

Mikey: I'm not giving up just yet! I can still win this!

Netta: Bring it on, Mike! You won't stand a chance against me!

Mikey: We'll see about that, Nets!

[Scene: Kitchen.]

Azuris: Morning, Raphael. (bows down) Would you like something to eat?

Raph: Maybe a jelly sandwich. No peanut butter.

Azuris: No peanut butter? Why?

Midnight Lycanroc: Raph is allergic to peanuts! He can't have anything that has peanuts in it. That includes peanut butter.

Azuris: I see. Then I'll make the jelly sandwich for you. But it's rather strange you want lunch this early.

Raph: I'm gonna head to the Hidden City and do~ whatever. Maybe hanging out with Randa.

Azuris: I'll make you a picnic meal. All without peanuts of course.

Raph: You don't have to do that!

Azuris: Do not worry. I will only packed the most nutritious meals that would taste good but healthy.

Raph: Well okay~... If you say so... I'll leave you to it! (leaves)

Flora: Hello Raph. (waves to him)

Raph: Hey Flora. Whatcha got in your hands?

Flora: Oh these? These flowers are called Sewer Apple Bliss. It's a brand new flower species that only grows in the sewers.

Raph: Sewer Apple Bliss? Wow~... The petals do look like apple slices. What does it smell like? (sniffs) Hm... It kinda smells like sewage water.

Midnight Lycanroc: (sniffs) But~ it also smells sweet too. How did you made this?!

Flora: With a combination of apple seed, sewage water, fertilizer, and lots of tender and care. As you can see, the results are right here. I was trying to figure a way to grow a garden in the sewers. And I did it.

Raph: You certainly did! Great job! I had been thinking that this Lair need some more~ floral to it. Maybe some flowers here and there and also on top too.

Flora: I agree with you. This Lair needs to be more natural. And these flowers are perfect for the sewers. So there's nothing to worry about getting fresh supplies for making a beautiful garden.

Raph: Yeah...

[Scene: Hidden City. A bunch of police officers are chasing after a pirate yokai. This pirate yokai has the appearance of a hyena.]

Officer Fern: Alright, hyena. You don't need to run away. Just give up and surrender to us.

Hyena Pirate: I won't surrender! You can't make me!

Officer Fern: (groans) Look you have nowhere else to run. We got you completely surrounded. So there's no need for you to make an escape attempt.

Officer Chives: Yup! You won't be escaping from us this time! (shoots out his long tongue to wrap the hyena pirate around) I got him! (pulls hyena pirate to them) You're going to prison, pirate! (puts him in the giant snail car)

Police Officer #1: Good job, Officer Chives!

Police Officer #2: We'll bring this pirate to the Hidden City Prison!

Officer Chives: You go do that. (to Officer Fern) That was awesome!

Officer Fern: You did great, Flyswatter. Now things are peaceful again.

Officer Chives: Until there's another criminal that's waiting to be captured!

Officer Fern: Right... Sadly.

Officer Chives: Sadly?

Officer Fern: What I meant is we'll catch another criminal.

Officer Chives: Right! I can't wait! Let's head back to HQ and wait for our next instructions!

Officer Fern: And I could finally read my comics. I have some catching up to do.

[Scene: Apartment Room. Living Room.]

Mezaris: (yawns) So tired~...

Braxixan: Something wrong, my little succubus?

Mezaris: Just tired. All I want is to lie down. But I have work today...

Braxixan: (cuddles her) It'll be okay. I promise to come to the pawn shop after I get some energy from the human females.

Mezaris: You promise? (Braxixan nods) Okay! (cuddles back) You're the best boyfriend ever!

Braxixan: And you're the best girlfriend ever. (chuckles) Now you better take a shower. You stink.

Mezaris: I don't stink _that_ bad! (sniffs herself) Correction: I stink only a little bit. Thank you very much! (heads to the bathroom)

Braxixan: (chuckles) I love it when she gets all angry. It makes her look cute.

[Scene: Mystical Hidden Times Building.]

Mr. G: Alright, everyone! Glad to see you all here! We got some business to do and I have some assignments here for all of you!

Ronalee: Oh great~... Another set of assignments for us journalists.

Veneranda: I bet it's gonna be minor things.

Ronalee: I hope so. I just want to get things done and have a break.

Veneranda: Right...

[Scene: New York. Dracoly High School. Hallways.]

April: I just have to ask you. So when you're disguised as a human, that cap turns into a giant mushroom-like hat?

Sunburst: That's right. It turns into an oversized hat that resembles a mushroom cap. I can take it off in this form. But I can't lose it or else I won't transform back. So~ I have to make sure I have it at all times.

April: Are there other mushroom yokai like you?

Sunburst: There are variations to it. Just like how there are variations for slime yokai. There can be the same species of yokai but they can look either similar or different to each other. No yokai are alike even within the same species.

April: Interesting. I'm learning more and more about the Hidden City everyday!

Sunita: It's a very interesting place to visit. So many things you can do there. And it's not really boring to say the least.

Sunburst: Yup... Anything can happen in the Hidden City. So expect the unexpected.

April: Right! We should go there after school!

Sunita: Or~ maybe we can do something else. Like going to an ice rink!

Ampharos: Ice Rink? Are you talking about the Midtown Ice Rink?

Sunita: I always wanted to go to an ice rink in the surface. Can we go after school? Pretty please?

April: Well~ okay. I guess we can go there. But you better bundle up. The ice rink is quite cold inside so I suggest you wear something warm. Like a sweater or a jacket or something like that.

Sandshrew: We will! Don't worry about it!

Sunburst: How are we gonna get there though?

April: By the subway! Meet me at the entrance of Run of the Mill and I can take you two to the subway station.

Sunita: We get to ride on a subway too?! That's awesome! I can't wait to ride on the subway!

Sunburst: Alright, Suni. Lower your enthusiasm. People are staring at you.

Sunita: Sorry. (giggles)

Sunburst: Jeez... You always have been an airhead.

Sunita: Hey! I'm not always an airhead!

Sunburst: Are you sure?

Sunita: Snugglepuff!

April: (giggles)


	82. Chapter 82

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Donnie: Now that the inspection is completed, what's our next agenda? Emerald, please explain.

Male Meowstic: Right. (clears his throat) I was thinking. We have the hovercraft but we only have one jar of web goo.

Midday Lycanroc: If you're thinking of us going back to that hotel and steal some more web goo, you are out of your mind!

Donnie: Sky's right! It's _way_ too risky to get more web goo from Big Mama. You know what happened last time right?

Male Meowstic: I know that! But I was thinking we could make our own web goo. If we're able to replicate the same ingredients found in the web goo, we can use it as a substitute to the web goo. Plus we won't use Big Mama's web goo as we can make our own.

Donnie: Interesting idea. I think that could work! I already have the F.A.B spray. Maybe I could rework the recipe to be similar to web goo.

Midday Lycanroc: Let's just hope we don't find ourselves in a sticky situation like last time when you, Raph, Mikey and Leo were stuck together in a large ball.

Donnie: Please don't mention that. I want to forget about that traumatic event. Being stuck with your brethren with only your leg sticking out. (puts the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically) I even have to reveal my embarrassing password. Though I'm not gonna be sorry for that! My password represents my love for dancing! Not gonna apologize for that! No sirree!

Luxray: (as Donnie continues with his speech) Uh-oh. Looks like he's going through that phase again. The "over dramatic" one. We should get outta here while we still have the chance.

Skuntank: Right behind you. (follows Star out of the lab) I don't want to hear him talking when he's acting all dramatic.

Luxray: Same here. He's such as a drama queen.

Skuntank: You can say that again!

[Scene: Hidden City. Raph has arrived to the Hidden City.]

Raph: Wonder what are we gonna do today.

Midnight Lycanroc: Not sure. There's a lot of things we can do here.

Raph: Like what?

Midnight Lycanroc: Hm...

Hephaestus: Well well well! Look what we have here!

Raph: Huh? (turns) You!

Electra: We meet again, Lame-phael!

Raph: It's Raphael to you!

Hephaestus: Whatever. You here to fight us? 'Cause if you are, then we'll happily accept your challenge.

Raph: As much as I would love to fight you three, I'm just going to mind my own business. I have places to go to.

Charmeleon: Seriously? What's wrong? Are you just saying that because you're scared of us?

Midnight Lycanroc: Scared of you?! (laughs) That's a laugh! We would never be afraid of our enemies! Especially being scared of you punks!

Shiny Pachirisu: Then why won't you fight us?! Are you going to chicken it out?

Raph: Like I said, we're busy with things and we won't fight you here. Now please go away or else.

Hephaestus: Or else what? You're gonna pummel us to death or giving us some knuckle sandwiches?

Raph: (growling) Don't make me angry. You won't like it when I get angry. Now go away and leave us alone! (walks away)

Hephaestus: Whatever! We'll just go somewhere else! (scoffs) Wimp.

Raph: Okay, that's it! You wanna fight?! Then we'll fight!

Hephaestus: But let's not do it here. We know a perfect place to have a fight without the police knowing about it. Follow us.

Raph: I will! Then Raph is gonna teach you a lesson on respect and stuff!

[Scene: New York. Subway Station. 2 hours after school, April and the others went downstairs to the underground subway station.]

Sunita: Wow~! A whole station underground! That's so cool!

April: Now you have to be careful around these parts.

Sunburst: Why is that? Does something happen in the subway station?

Resa: There's a lot of weirdos who do weird things. Though there are some normal ones but overall, this place is one of the many hot spots for weird characters to appear. So you better be careful.

Sunita: What do they do in the subway?

April: They could dress up as something so unusual. Or they play music here. Breakdancing and all that jazz. To people outside of New York, it's just crazy! But to us New Yorkers who are born here, it's just part of everyday life. We mostly just mind our business while someone does their thing. It's normal.

Sunita: Wow~! I hope we could meet them soon! They all sound so interesting!

April: You'll meet them sooner then you think. But anyways, we should wait for our train to arrive. The train that will take us to the Midtown Ice Rink.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. Mikey wasn't feeling so good because he had to eat some wasabi due to him losing to Netta in air hockey.]

Netta: I told you I won!

Mikey: Oh shut up! I ain't giving up just yet! I want another challenge!

Netta: Another challenge? Mikey, you lost 4 times.

Mikey: I know that! But I want another one! This time we're gonna do an ice skating competition at Midtown Ice Rink!

Leo: An ice skating competition? Now that sounds interesting.

Mikey: We'll go around the rink! 5 laps! Loser has to do the winner's laundry for a month!

Netta: You're on! I hope you're ready to clean all my clothes for a month!

Mikey: Same goes to you! I'm not gonna lose this one! Not one bit!

Eevee: We'll just have to see it to believe it. (chuckles)

The two rushes out of the Lair. Passing right by Raph who had returned from the Hidden City.

Raph: Uh... Where are they going?

Leo: Midtown Ice Rink. (walks away) Ice skating competition. See ya later!

Raph: Okay! Just be careful out there! (heads to the garage) Oh man. What should I do? I didn't mean to land on him!

Midnight Lycanroc: Calm down, Raph. It was only an origami ninja. You can always put him back together.

Raph: Great idea! We can do just that!

Midnight Lycanroc: I was being sarcastic!

Raph: I still think we should do it! Maybe make him into my sparring partner.

Midnight Lycanroc: Having a Foot ninja in the Lair? That's a bad idea just waiting to be destroyed.

Raph: Come on, Nightmare. Maybe he could be a nice ninja. But we must keep this from everyone else.

Midnight Lycanroc: I agree with you. If they were to find out an origami ninja was living here, they're gonna lose their minds.

Raph: And that won't happen on my watch! We just need some glue, some tape and anything else to get this buddy back together as one!

Midnight Lycanroc: On it! Be right back! (runs off)


	83. Chapter 83

[Scene: Midtown Ice Rink.]

Juniper: Hello. Are you here to ice skate as well?

Sunita: Yeah, Juni! We rent out the ice skates!

April: You know her, Sunita?

Sunita: We're in the same algebra class!

Juniper: Yeah. She's quite... bubbly. Anyways, my name is Juniper. I'm gonna become a figure skater and perform in the Winter Olympics.

April: You wanna be a figure skater? That's awesome! Can we see some of your moves?!

Sunburst: I wanna see it as well.

Juniper: Sure thing. I can do that. (begins performing)

While they watch Juniper perform, Leo, Mikey and Netta had entered the ice rink. But they had to hide so they won't noticed that they're here.

Leo: April and the others are here too? And here I thought the Midtown Ice Rink would mostly be empty.

Mikey: Maybe we should do another challenge that doesn't involve anyone else seeing us.

However, purple vines begin to appear inside the ice rink. Baron Draxum and Sandro had arrived.

Sandro: According to the piece tracker, the armor pieces should be inside this ice rink. (the piece tracker begins beeping faster) And~ I found it.

Leo: Baron Draxum again?!

Raichu: We gotta stop them!

Together: Right!

Everyone: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms into their Harmonic Forms; jumps forward)

Leo: Stop right there, Draxum! I don't know why you're here but we won't let you do whatever you're going to do!

Baron Draxum: Well well well. If it isn't two of my loser creations. Where are the other two?

Mikey: We won't tell you that! What are you even doing here?!

Baron Draxum: Isn't it obvious? We're here for the armor pieces. And we just had found them.

Juniper: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Sandro: The blades... It has the armor pieces. If you kindly give it to us we won't harm you.

Juniper: No way! I would never give me ice skates to a bunch of creeps!

Sunita: Yeah! She isn't going to give you her skates!

Baron Draxum: Let's not make this harder then it has to be. Just give me the skates!

Juniper: Never!

April: Juniper, just get outta here with the others! I'll stay here and make sure they don't follow you!

Everyone: Right! (quickly leaves the ice rink)

April: You aren't going to get those armor pieces!

Baron Draxum: Why do you always get in my way? Just step aside, human.

April: Nope! Jewel?

Ampharos: Right.

April: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Jewel) If you want those pieces, you just have to go through us.

Baron Draxum: Fine. It'll be much easier to defeat all of you. And then I'll get those armor pieces.

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Raph: Hey Donnie!

Donnie: Hello, Raph. Do you need anything?

Raph: Uh... I just need some tape.

Donnie: For what?

Raph: For dad. He needs it for something. He didn't tell me exactly.

Donnie: It's on the shelf over there. Second drawer.

Raph: (opens drawer and grabs tape) Thanks, Donnie! (leaves)

Donnie: No probbles.

[Scene: Garage.]

Midnight Lycanroc: So~ what's gonna happen after we put him back together?

Raph: We'll just have to see it to find out. (puts tape on the origami ninja) And~ there! That should do it!

The origami ninja opens its eyes and looks at Raph.

Raph: Hey there, buddy. Before you attack us I want to explain. I was fighting these Eleme-Bros or whatever and I accidentally landed on you. But don't worry! Raph and Nightmare had put you back together!

???: Buddy~...

Raph: Yeah. I'm your buddy.

???: Buddy~! (gives Raph a bear hug)

Raph: Wow... You're so... friendly...

Midnight Lycanroc: A bit _too_ friendly...

Raph: (gets out of the origami ninja's grasp; chuckles) I thought it was going to attack us.

Midnight Lycanroc: Maybe because since you're the one who put it back together, he might've got that personality from you.

Raph: If that's the case, that is so cool! Now then, buddy. You seem like a nice ninja. But are you willing to be my sparring partner?

???: (nods) Buddy buddy!

Raph: Then let's spar!

They begin sparring at each other. The noise from their sparring was loud enough for Donnie to hear while he was working in his lab.

Donnie: What the? (groans as he walks to the garage) Hey! Can you keep it down?! I'm working on something important and I need my precious quiet time!

Raph: (opens the garage door slightly) Oops. Sorry Donnie. Didn't mean to make too much noise.

Donnie: Well can you at least keep it down to a minimum? If I hear these loud noises I'm gonna leave.

Raph: Okay! I won't make any loud noises.

Donnie: Good. Now if you excuse me, I have some important work to do. (walks back to his lab)

Raph: You go do that, Don. (closes the garage door) Whew! That was a close one. We need to hide Buddy somewhere just in case they decide to come in.

Midnight Lycanroc: How about the closet over there?

Raph: Perfect! Buddy, you're gonna stay in this closet whenever my siblings come inside this garage. Whatever you do, do not make any noise that will bring their attention. Do you understand?

The origami ninja nods in agreement.

Raph: Good to hear, buddy. I don't want my siblings to find out that I brought in a member of the Foot. But there's nothing to worry about. Raph will keep you safe. I promise. Mad Dog's honor.

???: Buddy~... (bear hugs Raph)

Raph: I'm gonna take that as a compliment... (chuckles)

[Scene: Midtown Ice Rink.]

Everyone: (panting)

Sandro: This is so pitiful. Just give up.

Leo: We won't... give up... just yet...

Mikey: Yeah... We won't let you... resurrect Shredder...

Baron Draxum: All I want is to wear the Dark Armor so I can take over the surface and get rid of every human there is.

Leo: That would include... the whole globe... Are you seriously considering... turning the Earth into...

Netta: ...a mutant and yokai-only world?! You have to be crazy enough to think of that!

Baron Draxum: Whatever. Once I destroy you my plans will be successful. (summons vines) Now die, my loser creations!

[WHOOSH]

Baron Draxum: What?! My vines!

Yukiko: That's quite enough, Baron Draxum. Attacking them in this state. Don't you have honor?

Baron Draxum: Yukiko...

Yukiko: Honestly, this is just stupid. You do know that you can't defeat the Elemental Masters. Our magic is too great even for someone like you to fight. So I suggest you should surrender and run away while there's time.

Draxum growls but sighs in defeat. He knows that he can't fight one of the Elemental Masters. So he summons a portal and he and Sandro leaves the Midtown Ice Rink.

April: Thanks, Yuki! (gives her a thumbs-up) You really saved us back there!

Yukiko: This ice rink is special to me. I can't let anyone destroy this place. Especially Baron Draxum. You're all okay, right?

Mikey: Yup! (shivers) Though being a grass-type in a cold place like this _isn't_ the best place to fight in.

Yukiko: Unless you become either Part-Fire or Part-Ice. That will happen in due time.

Netta: What do you mean?

Yukiko: I will explain it soon. For now, you should check on the others. I'll be heading back to my snowy mountain. _And_ please don't ask about the snowy mountain because yes, there is one underneath the ice rink. I don't want to hear that question.

Everyone: Understood!


	84. Chapter 84

[Scene: Hidden City. Food Stand.]

Hephaestus: (takes a bite out of a hot dog) Okay, team. We may have ended up with a tie. But we're still number one!

Electra: Yeah! If we see that oversized turtle again, we're gonna kick his butt and win!

Poseidon: But let's not insult him. That wasn't nice of you to do that to him.

Hephaestus: Whatever! We need to focus on our strategy for the Battle Nexus. If we're gonna be fighting as a team, we need some kind of strategy to take down our opponents!

Poseidon: Right. We should head home and discuss about this. It's not wise to say it out loud in public.

Hephaestus: Agree. They could be eavesdropping right now even as we speak. Let's head home and talk about it.

They nodded in agreement and they head back home.

|Marketplace|

Thyxixa: What are you getting, Nayla?

Nayla: Some new lingerie. Pebbles had used my other one as a toilet.

Thyxixa: Your pet jackalope? Oh that's awful!

Nayla: I only took her out of her cage for exactly 2 minutes and this shit just has to happened. (groans) So that's why we're here. I'm going to my usual place to get some new ones and then show it to Danny. He's gonna be so surprised. (chuckles) What are you gonna get?

Thyxixa: I'm gonna get some keychains for my guitar case! And also some new guitar picks! I promise to get you one as well!

Nayla: Thanks, Xixa. I owe you one.

Thyxixa: No problem, Nay! Just be careful when you get to your usual place. There could be perverts lurking around.

Nayla: Don't worry. I can protect myself. I know how to deal with those kind of yokai. After all, I've been raised by hyenas. I know the game.

Thyxixa: Okay. I just looking out for you.

Nayla: I know. (walks away)

She heads to a lingerie shop. The shop was somewhat medium in size. All in dark shades of different colors like red and blue. Mannequins of different yokai species are wearing different lingerie styles and are in various spots of the shop. Once Nayla enters, she begins browsing through the various lingerie products.

Nayla: It looks busy as usual. What should I get? (examines through the lingerie bras) It has to fit my style... Hm...

[Scene: Lair.]

Leo: We're back!

Mikey: And look what we got! (takes out two armor pieces)

Netta: We were able to get two armor pieces! Isn't that awesome?!

Flora: Good job, you three. But what about your competition?

Mikey: We can always do that tomorrow. (yawns) I'm tired right now. I'm gonna take a quick nap.

Netta: Same here... (yawns) I'm gonna take a quick nap before we start having dinner.

Leo: You two can do that. (grabs armor pieces) Me and Lemon will take this to papa. He's gonna be so happy when we told him about this!

Raichu: Yeah! And he mighty give us hugs as an reward!

Mikey and Netta: Not if we get it first! (starts chasing after Leo and Lemon)

Flora: (chuckles) Some things never changed...

[Scene: Next Day. The group are watching Mikey skateboard when they heard a large crashing sound.]

Mikey: Boom shakalaka!  
  
Raichu: What was that?!

Flora: That sounded like a crash.

[CRASH]  
  
Tsareena: There it go again!  
  
Leo: And it’s coming from… the garage?  
  
Donnie: There is no way it’s my Turtle Tank that hasn’t been broken sometimes.  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Vaporeon: Okay, we need to check it out!  
  
Espeon: I agree. Let’s check on the noise.  
  
Leo knocks on the garage door. Raph slightly opens it from the bottom.  
  
Raph: Oh hey, brothers! What’s up?!  
  
They went inside.  
  
Leo: What was all that noise?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: What noise?!  
  
Raichu: Don’t lie to us! We heard some crashing noises and it’s coming from here!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Oh~! That noise~... We were just setting up the garage for something.  
  
Vaporeon: Like a game?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly! Right Raph?!  
  
Raph: Absolutely! Of course! (laughs nervously)  
  
Raichu: Cool! I’m up for a game of grabbing the bandana!

Borlock: Grabbing the bandana? What's that?

Mikey: It's pretty simple, Bor! See those dummies? They're wearing our mask. Each of us has to grab the other's mask from the dummies while also protecting our own.

Male Meowstic: Whoever gets the most bandanas wins. But it has to be the others’ bandanas not your own.  
  
Raph: Uh… I don’t really feel like… (Nightmare slaps him) I’m up for it! Totally ready!  
  
Tsareena: Are you feeling alright, Raph?  
  
Raph: I’m okay! Don’t worry! (laughs nervously)  
  
Male Meowstic: Are you sure you’re…?  
  
Mikey: Raph VS Donnie! Go! (blows airhorn)  
  
Donnie: Taste my bandana fury! (pokes Raph a few times)  
  
Raph: (falls down) Whoa, Donnie! You. are. so. Strong.  
  
Donnie: A quadruple threat my friends: strong, funny, amusing, and hilarious.  
  
Leo: Kinda looked like Raph took a dive. (sips tea)  
  
Raichu: It definitely looks like that. (sips tea)  
  
Donnie: Please Leo--you forget Einstein’s Law of brains over brawn.  
  
Raph: Okay, you have your fun. (push them out) You should all go! Bye-bye! (shuts door) Brains over brawn… I don’t believe that at all…

Borlock: Well that was unexpected.

Flora: He sure was rushing us out.

Leo: I wonder why...

Veneranda: Hey guys!

Mikey: Hey Randa! So glad you're here! We could use a favor!

Veneranda: A favor? For what?

Tsareena: Could you see what's going on with Raph? He's acting strange right now and you're the only person he would open up to. 

Veneranda: I see. Well okay. I'll go check on Raph.

|Raph|

Raph: Now that they're gone, we can res- (hears knocking on the garage door) What now?! (slightly opens it from the bottom) Hello?  
  
Veneranda: Boo!  
  
Raph: (shrieks as he jumps back)

Veneranda (holding Gracia in her arms): (chuckles) Hey, Raph! (opens and closes door behind her) Did I scare you?!

Raph: Yes you did, Randa! Whew, that was a good one! You got me good! (laughs nervously)  
  
Veneranda: Hm? Is something wrong?  
  
Raph: No, not at all! I just didn’t expect you to come here!  
  
Shaymin: Today’s our day off so Randa thought we could hang out with you.  
  
Raph: Oh. I see. (chuckles nervously)  
  
Veneranda: Are you okay? You seem jumpy lately.  
  
Raph: Nothing’s wrong!  
  
Veneranda: You sure?  
  
Raph: Yes I’m sure! It was nice seeing you but you have to leave!  
  
Veneranda: Why? Raph, what’s wrong?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: King, this is gonna turn bad right?  
  
Male Pyroar: It seems so. I can already sense it a mile away.  
  
Raph: Because… Because I want to have some alone time. That’s why! Yeah that’s why!  
  
Veneranda: Raph, you’re lying to me. I can tell by the way you’re speaking and the way your body is all tensed up…  
  
Raph: I’m not lying to you! I swear!  
  
Veneranda: Don’t lie to me. I know you are.  
  
Raph: I’m really not, Randa! Honest!

Veneranda: Raph~! (pouts)  
  
Raph: Please not the pout… You don’t have to use it…  
  
Veneranda: I will and will continue until you’re being honest!  
  
Raph: Never!  
  
Veneranda: Hm… Then I shall punish you!  
  
Raph: Huh?! Punish me?!  
  
She begins tickling him which causes him to laugh hysterically.  
  
Veneranda: Now tell me your secret or I’ll keep tickling!  
  
Raph: (laughing loudly) Okay, okay! I’ll tell you everything! Stop! (laughing) That tickles!  
  
Veneranda: (snort laughing) Thank you. Now tell me what you’re hiding.  
  
Shaymin: I’m also curious myself!  
  
Raph: I’ll show you. (as he removes the barrier) I would like you to introduce to my perfect sparring partner.  
  
An origami ninja comes out of the closet with groans and then chuckles in delight.  
  
Veneranda: Aw~! He’s so precious! Now I see why you were hiding something…  
  
Raph: Exactly. He’s my buddy and I have to hide him so the others won’t attack him.  
  
Veneranda: Does he have a name?  
  
Male Pyroar: He doesn’t have a name.  
  
Veneranda: Doesn’t have a name? Poor thing… We should give this paper ninja a name. Hm…  
  
Raph: While you’re doing that, me and my buddy are gonna do some sparring! Right, buddy?!  
  
Origami ninja: Buddy~!  
  
Raph: I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s do this!  
  
Raph and the origami ninja begins sparring with each other.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We’re gonna get that bandana!  
  
Phantump: I don’t think so~... Shadow Ball!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (grunts) That was a good shot. But that won’t slow me down! (pounces at Phantump)  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Raph: You’re not gonna win that easy, buddy! (pounces at Frankenfoot)  
  
Veneranda: (gasps) I know the perfect name for your buddy! How about Frankenfoot?!

Male Pyroar: Frankenfoot?  
  
Veneranda: He mostly groans a lot but can say a few words… It makes sense to call him Frankenfoot. (chuckles)  
  
Male Pyroar: I see…  
  
Raph pins Frankenfoot to the Turtle Tank. He looks up at the red button.  
  
Raph: Buddy, you know the rules! We can only get red, orange, blue and purple. No buttons.  
  
But Frankenfoot presses the button which causes Raph to be send flying to a bunch of tired by the Turtle Tank.  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~!  
  
Raph: (laughs) Accidents happen. It’s all good.  
  
Frankenfoot chuckles in delight.  
  
Raph: Whoa, your foot. Someone need Raphie’s help? (as he fixes Frankenfoot’s foot) I just can’t imagine a nicer sparring partner then you. You’re perfect! ‘Cept for the backward foot thing.  
  
Veneranda: You’re so caring and thoughtful, Raph!

Raph: Thanks… If you need help, just ask Raphie here and I’ll be there to help you out.  
  
Veneranda: And that’s what I like about you. You’re so compassionate towards others.  
  
Raph: (blushes a little harshly) You do?  
  
Veneranda: Absolutely! You’re like a big teddy bear! So~ maybe I should start giving you a nickname... Like Beary Boo!

Raph: (blushes more harshly) B-B-B-Beary Boo?

Veneranda: Yeah Beary Boo. And you can call me by a cute nickname too. I don't mind.

Raph: Like~ Pudding?

Veneranda: Yeah. Like Pudding.

Raph: I... see... (chuckles nervously)  
  
They then hear his brothers calling out for him to join them for skateboarding.  
  
Raph: You should head back to the closet, buddy.  
  
Phantump: What? Why?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You know why! If they find you two here, they’re gonna shred you to pieces before you could even say “ugh~!”  
  
Frankenfoot: (groans)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly. So just stay in there and don’t come out unless we tell you to. Understood?  
  
Phantump: Understood~...  
  
Raph closes the door and leaves with the others. But Frankenfoot’s hand comes out and starts moving. Grabbing the glue and comes out of the closet.  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~?  
  
Phantump: I don’t know if this is a good idea~. We promise Raph and Nightmare that we stay here~. (sees Frankenfoot walking out) Wait for me~. (follows him)


	85. Chapter 85

|Main Room|  
  
Leo was doing some skateboarding while the others are watching.  
  
Mikey: You know what I hate most? Paper ninjas! I must’ve said that a hundred times a day!  
  
Donnie: I know that feeling. And that’s why I have did a little upgrade that will guarentee to shred every single paper ninja there is! (laughs maniacally)  
  
Raph: Whoa! Uh… At least none of our close friends are made of paper! (laughs nervously)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Donnie, do you need to get a mental check? You’re acting like a psychopath.  
  
Male Pyroar: (sighs) This is gonna get bad… (tugs Raph’s arm)  
  
Raph: I’ll be right back. (steps away) What is it, King?  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael, you’re being too nervous.  
  
Raph: Well they’re talking about shredding paper ninjas. What should I do?  
  
Male Pyroar: Tell them the truth. Hiding it will cause bad consequences. A true leader must be honest to himself and to others.  
  
Raph: (whispers) I can’t do that! They’re gonna be mad at me for being friends with a paper ninja! They’re gonna shred him to pieces!  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Raph: What was that? (heads back to the others) Leo, are you okay?!  
  
Leo: I’m fine…  
  
Raichu: What is this? (sniffs) Glue? Where did glue come from?

Raph and King looks up to see Frankenfoot and Phantump above them. With Frankenfoot putting glue on his detached arm to reattached it.

Borlock: That's weird. Why would glue suddenly appeared?

Flora: I don't know. How unusual...

Male Pyroar: (whispers to Nightmare) Nightmare, go up there and stop those two.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (whispers) Right. (jumps upwards to the board) Frankenfoot, Phantump, you two aren’t supposed to be here. (pushes Frankenfoot) Come on before you get caught.  
  
Frankenfoot’s hand gets dropped from above and landed on the ground. Veneranda quickly picks it up and hides it behind her back.  
  
Tsareena: Are you alright, Randa?  
  
Veneranda: Yup! I’m fine! (hand struggles behind her) I’m perfectly okay! Don’t worry.  
  
Raichu: Ya’ sure?  
  
Veneranda: Positive! Nothing to worry about! (feels a tug in her hair) Like I say, nothing to worry about. (chuckles)  
  
Male Meowstic: Something’s weird going on. This is not Raph weird.  
  
Donnie: More like Mikey weird. No offense.  
  
Mikey: I was totally gonna say that too.  
  
Raph: You know what? Maybe we should spend some time alone in our rooms for about 5 minutes. (grabs them as they begin to complain; sees Frankenfoot) You know what?! Forget that! How about we just hug without looking back okay?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Good idea! (hugs Lemon, Emerald and Rena) Don’t turn heads around!  
  
Raichu: You sure are acting weird, Nightmare.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
Male Meowstic: Something wrong?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Nothing at all! You don’t have to worry about us! We’re just… uh… just…  
  
Raichu: Can’t wait to shred some paper ninjas?! Right?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Uh… Of course we are! They’re a bunch of jerks!  
  
Veneranda: (whispers) What are you doing?!  
  
Male Pyroar: And this was the consequence I was talking about.  
  
Heartbroken, Frankenfoot and Phantump quickly leaves.  
  
Veneranda: King, we have to go after them.  
  
Male Pyroar: I agree. We shall leave immediately. (whispers) Raph?  
  
Leo: And~ we’re still at it.  
  
Raph: Uh, I better get going! See ya’! (leaves)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Right! (leaves with Raph)  
  
Raichu: Okay, they’re totally acting strange! Randa, can you…?! (they disappear) What?! She’s gone too?!  
  
Leo: That’s it. They’re hiding something from us.  
  
Raichu: And we have to investigate this mystery! Let’s go, you guys!

Everyone: Okay!

|Foot Shack|  
  
Foot Lieutenant was copying Lou Jitsu on the TV.  
  
Foot Recruit: Sensei, we have a problem!  
  
Granbull: One of our own is rampaging the city!  
  
Houndour: What? Why is he alone?  
  
Granbull: Don’t know but we gotta get him!  
  
Foot Recruit: Allow us to crush anyone who gets in the way?! (cuts broom in pieces using her hands and feet)  
  
Foot Lieutenant: You really need a hobby.  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Male Pyroar: (sniffs) He must’ve ran this way. (runs)  
  
Veneranda: Wait for me, King! (panting)  
  
Male Pyroar: Sorry but we must hurry! He could cause some damage in this city!  
  
Shaymin: But where could Frankenfoot be?!  
  
[HEARS PEOPLE SCREAMING]  
  
Male Pyroar: Where there are people screaming in horror. This way!  
  
|Frankenfoot|  
  
Cora: Stop right there, ninja! (points mystic gun at Frankenfoot) Puts your hands up, turn around and put your hands on your back so I can handcuff you!  
  
Growlithe: Or we will attack you if you don’t comply to our orders!  
  
Frankenfoot approaches them.  
  
Cora: You better stop before I freeze you! (he continues to approach her) This is your warning!  
  
But before she can shoot Frankenfoot, Veneranda grabs Cora’s gun and lowers it down.  
  
Veneranda: Don’t hurt Frankenfoot!  
  
Cora: Eh? What are you doing?  
  
Veneranda: You can’t hurt him! He’s a gentle giant! He won’t hurt anyone!  
  
Cora: Easy for you to say. This Frankenfoot is scaring everyone. And as a junior police officer, I must handcuff him to do an arrest for disorderly conduct.  
  
Male Pyroar: You can’t arrest him! He’s just in an emotional rampage because of what Raph accidentally says.  
  
Cora: Wait, what? He’s Raph’s friend?  
  
Veneranda: King!  
  
Male Pyroar: My apologies, Veneranda.  
  
Cora: I see… (sees him and Phantump leaving) Hey wait! Don’t you run away from me! (runs after Frankenfoot and Phantump)  
  
Veneranda: Cora! (runs after them along with King)  
  
Male Pyroar: Where are they even going to? (groans) This night is about to go crazy… I can already feel it.  
  
As they run, a figure spies on them and follows them to another location.  
  
|Joe’s Bandanas|  
  
Frankenfoot is ripping bandanas apart.  
  
Veneranda: Frankenfoot…  
  
Cora: Stay back! This monster is dangerous.  
  
Veneranda: No he isn’t! Frankenfoot is friendly! I’ll prove it! (walks towards him)  
  
Cora: Veneranda, don’t! (someone grabs her shoulder) Huh?  
  
???: Just let her be… She knows what she’s doing.  
  
Cora: Who are you?  
  
???: Hagiwara Nari. Nice to meet you. But besides the point, just let her do her thing.  
  
Cora: Alright. But if that thing starts attacking, I’ll freeze him.  
  
Shaymin: You sure this is a good idea?  
  
Veneranda: Don’t worry. Let Randa do her thing. (to Frankenfoot) Frankenfoot, I know you’re upset at Raph because he hurt your feelings but you need to understand he didn’t mean it. How about we go back to the Lair and talk about it?  
  
Leo: Randa, stay back and let us do our thing!  
  
Cora: Glad you’re here.  
  
Leo: Of course~... We would never leave you hanging. Now let the professionals do their thing.  
  
Veneranda: No, you can’t hurt Frankenfoot! I forbid it!  
  
Leo: We have to. After all, I’m itching to shred some paper ninjas. Let’s do this, guys!  
  
But Raph pounces at them.  
  
Raichu: Raph! What are you doing?! You should be pouncing at that paper ninja!

Nari: Friends of yours?  
  
Cora: They are. What’s with you, Raph? You’re acting strange…  
  
Raph: (stands up) I’m not acting strange!  
  
Donnie: O...kay…  
  
Tsareena: What is going on with him?  
  
Male Meowstic: I am not sure.  
  
[CRASH]  
  
Foot Lieutenant: You! You all need a hobby!  
  
Raichu: Actually, we do have a hobby. Kicking butt is one of them.  
  
Foot Recruit: Then you shall be destroyed! We’re taking back our own.  
  
Leo: Oh yeah? Well you’re not gonna get it anyways. Donnie!  
  
Donnie: With pleasure. (jumps towards Frankenfoot)  
  
Raph: Don’t hurt my buddy! (creates shield)  
  
Cora: Why is he so protective of this paper ninja?  
  
Growlithe: I’m so confused right now.  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael, I believe you should explain this situation. It’s time you tell the truth.  
  
Raph: (sighs) You’re right, King. (to Frankenfoot) I’m so sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it. Honest. The only reason I said those things is because I don’t want them to find you and shred you to pieces. I couldn’t let that happen to you, buddy. I even had to take a dive so I can spend some sparring time with you.  
  
Mikey and Donnie: Wha~?!  
  
Leo: So you DID took the dive!  
  
Donnie: We’ll never know.  
  
Raph: Yeah I did.  
  
Donnie: (voice pitched) We will never know.  
  
Raph: Like I said, I’m so so sorry about it. I REALLY didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Could you ever forgive me, buddy?  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~!  
  
Phantump: We forgive you, Raph~...  
  
Raph: Good… And now then that’s settle, if anyone wants to get to buddy, they have to go through me first.  
  
Veneranda: And me!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: So bring it on! If you dare… (chuckles mischievously)  
  
Foot Recruit: Sensei, let us handle this one. Bulldog, use Tackle on the red one!  
  
Granbull: Tackle! (tackles Raph)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Hey! Nobody takes down Raph unless it’s me! Stone Edge!  
  
Granbull: (screams in pain) Why you…!  
  
Foot Recruit throws shurikens at Frankenfoot but Leo deflects it.  
  
Leo: We won’t let you hurt our buddy.  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai!

Nari: Like he said, we won’t let anyone go near him.  
  
Veneranda: Thank you, guys. I know you would understand.

Netta: No problem!  
  
Raichu: What are friends for. Raph was willing to go against us to protect an enemy. That was actually a pretty cool move of him to do that. So if he’s doing it, we’re gonna do it too.  
  
Cora: Now let’s defeat them!  
  
Growlithe: Yeah! Let’s do this!  
  
Mikey: A new best friend?! (erases Foot symbol with his arm) You need a new look to be part of this team, big guy! (puts the turtles’ symbol on his face mask)  
  
Phantump: Can I have one as well~?  
  
Tsareena: Absolutely. (draws turtles’ emblem symbol on Phantump’s face) There you go. Now you’re part of this team.  
  
Phantump: Thank you~.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: (summons origami ninjas) Attack them!  
  
Raichu: Here they come!  
  
Leo: Time to attack. (dashes forward and slashes at an origami ninja)  
  
Foot Recruit starts attacking Leo with a sword while Lemon is attacking Bulldog.  
  
Raichu: Hope you better save some dessert for the butt-whooping I’m gonna give you tonight! (jumps forward) Thunderbolt~!  
  
Granbull: (dodges) Oh I’m gonna get some dessert! It’ll be a nice rat stew! Ice Fang! (bites one of Lemon’s twin tails)  
  
Raichu: Ow~! That hurts! (shakes his tail around) Let go of my tail, you idiot mutt! Let go, let go, let go, let go! Seismic Toss! (slams Bulldog to the ground which causes him to let go of Lemon’s tail) Thank you very much.  
  
Granbull: (growls) You’re gonna pay for that, rat! (chases after Lemon)  
  
Raichu: Catch me if you can, sucker! (laughs while running)  
  
Veneranda: Gracia, use Magical Leaf!  
  
Mikey: You too, Rena!  
  
Tsareena and Shaymin: Magical Leaf! (attacks Origami Ninjas)  
  
Hagiwara: (punches Origami Ninja with lightning) Infernape, use Flamethrower!  
  
Cora: Growlithe, Flamethrower!  
  
Infernape and Growlithe: Flamethrower!  
  
Veneranda: (kicks Origami Ninja) There’s too many of them. We need higher ground.  
  
She grabs an Origami Ninja’s arm and throws it across the room. However, it presses the button which cases the rails to start moving.  
  
Veneranda: (looks up) Uh-oh. Beary boo!  
  
Raph: Don’t worry about me, pudding! We’re fine up here!  
  
Foot Recruit: (thinking) She’s distracted. Perfect time to attack! (pounces at Veneranda)  
  
Leo: Huh? Veneranda, watch out!  
  
Veneranda: Huh?! (dodges)  
  
Foot Recruit: Darn it. I missed.

Leo: Remember, your opponent is moi. Don’t try to attack anyone else.

Granbull: Thunder Fang! (bites and electrocutes Leo)  
  
Leo: (screams) Wait, no! If you use any Electric attacks, I’m gonna…! (transforms) ...use Harmonic Evolution…  
  
Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and other is light purple). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a light neon purple shoulder-length shaggy hair with neon blue streaks all over it. He now wears a light purple sleeveless crop top and black hot pants. He also wears light purple sneakers, black bracelets on both wrists, a black collar with white gems that surrounds it, sharp bottom teeth, and nails painted in neon light purple with yellow lightning bolts on it. The red markings turns into a foot symbol over his eyes and forehead. The yellow markings turns into turtle symbols on his upper arms and upper thighs. Bulldog’s ears and tail appears.  
  
Foot Recruit: What did you do to Bulldog?!  
  
Leo: I had fused with your Pokemon. Have you ever heard of Harmonic Evolution? It’s when you can fuse with your Pokemon. And because I was wearing the bracelet, me and Bulldog had fused together. (checks out chain whip) This is new.  
  
Foot Recruit: Oh you’re gonna pay for this! (starts attacking Leo)  
  
Leo: It wasn’t my fault! He should’ve use Fire Fang or Ice Fang. Not Thunder Fang! (jumps back) But you know, this would become an advantage for me. (chuckles)  
  
Foot Recruit: (growling) That’s it! Drapio, Spikes, help me out!  
  
Drapion: Drapion!  
  
Scolipede: Scolipede!  
  
Leo: Uh-oh… Didn’t expect you to have more…  
  
Foot Recruit: Attack!  
  
Raichu: Don’t worry, Leo! I’m gonna save you! (jumps forward) Brick Break! (attacks Spikes) How do you… like… that? (collapses) I don’t… feel so good…  
  
Scolipede: That was my special ability Poison Point. With this, any Pokemon who gets contact with it may be poisoned in the process.  
  
Raichu: Oh~... You should’ve… told me… that… (groans)  
  
Leo: Lemon… (growling) That’s a low blow. Lemon, return for now.  
  
Lemon returns to his Pokeball.  
  
Leo: Let’s get this over with. (starts attacking Foot Recruit)  
  
Male Meowstic: Psybeam. (panting) This is getting exhausting… Can we really keep this up?  
  
Growlithe: We have to keep going! Don’t slow down yet!  
  
Male Meowstic: But still… (sighs) I really need a break… A long one at that…  
  
Meanwhile, Leo was dodging Poison Sting. But he got hit by Poison Sting.  
  
Foot Recruit: Now use Toxic on him and on everyone as well.  
  
Scolipede and Drapion: Toxic!  
  
Toxic begins to spread and it poisons everyone except for Nari, Raph and Frankenfoot.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Nice work, Recruit. Very proud of you.  
  
Raph: Guys! We have to save them!  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael. Don’t be an idiot. If you go down there you’re gonna be poisoned as well.  
  
Raph: But I have to help them!  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~...  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: He got a point there. We can’t be too brash about this…  
  
Raph: We can’t just stand there doing nothing! (sees Foot Recruit wrapping them in paper) We have to do something!  
  
Male Pyroar: A true leader must remain calm and think of a plan before jumping into action. Being brashful isn’t the best solution. We need a plan.  
  
Raph: But Raph isn’t great at planning! I just wanna bash some heads! (groans) I don’t know what to do! I must be the worst leader ever.

Male Pyroar: Don’t be ridiculous!  
  
Raph: King?  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael, you are a great leader. No leader is perfect. You don’t have to be the best leader. But as long as you work hard you shall become a true leader. That’s why I’m here for. To guide you through the art of leadership.  
  
Raph: Guess you’re right, King. I can’t let them down. I have to think of a plan and take action.  
  
Male Pyroar: (starts glowing) That’s the spirit! (transforms)  
  
King transforms into his Mystic Form. In this form, the light brown areas changes color to rosso corsa red and starts sprouting out to make it more spikier and fluffier. The tail tip becomes inflamed. His yellow areas of his mane begins glowing carmine red with transparent red flames spewing out of it while the red areas changes color to yellow. A golden crown appears on his head and 4 golden anklets appears on his front and hind legs. His eyes changes color to scarlet red that then fades into Persian red from the middle to the bottom.  
  
Raph: All right! You got your Mystic Form!  
  
Male Pyroar: I believe this could help us dealing with them. Now let’s use Harmonic Evolution.

Raph: Right! Harmonic Evolution!

Raph is now human with brown skin and golden red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has long mane-like hair that is dominantly red with gold streaks that resembles the Daimonji symbol 大. He wears a brown tunic with golden streaks on it and light brown baggy shorts. He also wears a red robe with golden accents on it, a golden crown on his head, golden bracelets on both wrists, golden anklets on both anklets, light brown boots, sharp teeth and the pupils on his eyes are vertical slits. He gains King’s ears and tail with a flaming tip.

Nari: (whistles) You look like royalty, Raph.

Raph: Why thank you, Nari. Now if you excuse me, I shall fight them while you get the others. Buddy, come and help me out.  
  
Frankenfoot: (nods while groaning)  
  
Phantump: Right~. Lead the way, your majesty~.  
  
They jumps down and lands on the floor.  
  
Raph: Stop right there, evildoers! Let them go!  
  
Foot Recruit: I thought I got everyone. But this won’t be a problem. Drapios, attack him by using Night Slash!  
  
Drapion: (charges at Raph) Night Slash!  
  
Raph blocks Night Slash with his sword.  
  
Raph: Take this! (slashes Drapios which causes him to faint) That won’t work on me.  
  
Foot Recruit: What?!  
  
Leo: Way… to go… Raph…

Nari: (takes off backpack) Good thing I always bring medicine. (takes out tubes of antidotes and medicine spoons) Don’t worry. These tubes have a liquidized antidote inside. So you can drink it.  
  
As Raph and his group are fighting them, Hagi have the others drink the antidote. Their faces turning to their normal colors.

Veneranda: Thanks, Nari...

Nari: No problem. We’ll get you out of there in no time.  
  
Meanwhile, Raph gets knocked down by Foot Recruit.  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~...  
  
Foot Recruit: Spikes, Steamroller!  
  
Scolipede: Steamroller!  
  
Phantump and Midnight Lycanroc: Protect! (grunts a little)  
  
Frankenfoot becomes angry and uses the paper of the shredded Origami Ninjas to create a giant hand.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: They grow up and turn against you so fast.  
  
He send them flying to the sky.  
  
Everyone: (gasps)  
  
Mikey: That… was… awesome!  
  
Leo: He really did it. (transforms back to normal) That was amazing!  
  
Granbull: (groans) What happened?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Let me handle this one. (grabs Bulldog) Have a nice flight! (throws Bulldog to the sky) And good riddance!  
  
Raph: (stands up and transforms back to normal) Is everyone okay?  
  
Leo: We’re feeling fine… Well~ except for one. Come on out, Lemon!  
  
Raichu: Rai…  
  
Hagiwara: I got this. It works on Pokemon too.  
  
After giving Lemon the antidote, he immediately feels better.  
  
Raichu: I’m cured! I don’t feel sick anymore! Thanks.

Nari: No problem.  
  
Leo: And now, we have a winner. (he and Raph accidentally ripped Frankenfoot’s arms; Quickly wraps it back together) Sorry about that. So anyway, hey buddy. You wanna play catch the red bandana with us?  
  
Frankenfoot: Buddy~!  
  
They all pounce at Raph and landed on top of him.  
  
Veneranda: See? Frankenfoot is a gentle giant. He won’t hurt anyone.  
  
Raichu: Okay, we have to admit it. Frankenfoot really helped us.  
  
Cora: And we would like to say sorry for what happened.  
  
Phantump: None taken~. We forgive you~. So will you let us stay in the Lair~?  
  
Raichu: A definitely yes from me! You two deserve it!  
  
Male Meowstic: Agree. But you two have to promise us you won’t cause any damage in the Lair.  
  
Frankenfoot groans in agreement.  
  
Phantump: We promise we won’t cause any damage at the Lair~.  
  
Raichu: Good to hear. Welcome aboard, mateys!  
  
Tsareena: And when did you became a pirate?  
  
Raichu: That was a force of habit. I can’t help myself!  
  
Male Meowstic: (chuckles) Of course it is…  
  
Raichu: I’m serious! Don’t start chuckling, Em!  
  
Male Meowstic: My apologies. (chuckles to himself)


	86. Chapter 86

[Scene: Lair. Garage.]

Leo: Raph, you didn't had to hide buddy from us.

Raph: Well I have to! I didn't want you guys to attack him!

Mikey: Yeah we would've done that. He's an origami ninja. But seeing that he's actually nice, we'll let him stay here in the Lair.

Cora: But next time, please don't destroy the city. I want things to be more... peaceful in the city. I swear you guys always seem to cause trouble wherever you go.

Leo: We don't do it on purpose!

Raichu: We often do it by mistake!

Leo: Plus, it's usually the bad guys who does this on purpose.

Cora: Whatever! Just do let this happen again. I won't be this nice if it does. (leaves)

Donnie: Oh well. At least we stop Foot Recruit and Foot Lieutenant.

Leo: And~ we got a new ally! What's his name?

Veneranda: Franken-Foot.

Leo: Franken-Foot! Got it! Buddy, you can stay here as long as you want to.

Franken-Foot groans in excitement.

[Scene: Next Day. Leo's Bedroom.]

Leo: (sits up and stretches his arms; yawns a bit) Another day... Another time to do some crime-fighting... (looks at Cherce who is still sleeping; thinking) He's so cute when he's sleeping like that. (pets his head and gets out of bed) I really need a shower. (leaves the bedroom)

|Bathroom|

Netta: Hey! Can you three hurry up?! I need to use the bathroom!

Mikey: Hold on! I'm almost done brushing my teeth!

Netta: Then brush it faster!

Leo: Can you please not shout this early in the morning? (yawns)

Netta: Sorry, Lee. Mikey is taking too long in the bathroom.

Mikey: Don't blame me! I'm brushing my teeth as fast as I can be! Maybe you should've been here faster then me!

Netta: Are you seriously blaming me for not coming to the bathroom earlier?

Leo: Guys, calm down. There's no need for all this yelling. No negativity for the morning.

Netta: Then can you tell Mike to hurry up?

Leo: (sighs) You two are so stubborn...

[Scene: Hidden City. Nayla wakes up from her bed. Her hair is messy and some parts of her fur are messy as well.]

Nayla: (groans a bit) So tired... (gets out of bed) Dan, I'm gonna make some breakfast. What do you want? (no response) Danny? Dan~? (sighs) You're really gonna make me do this. (goes on top of him; breathes in) DANNY!

Dastardly Danny: (shrieks as he jolts up from the bed) I'm up! I'm up!

Nayla: Dan, I was asking you about breakfast. Clearly you were still asleep.

Dastardly Danny: Well you didn't have to yell it in my ear! (rubbing inside of his ear via finger) With that kind of yell I would've lost my hearing temporarily.

Nayla: Don't blame me for this. (gets out of the bed) Anyways, what do you want for breakfast?

Dastardly Danny: Hm... What about blueberry waffles with whipped cream on top? I do love it when you make it.

Nayla: Okay, Dan. I'll make that for the both of us. Also make sure Pebbles gets fed too.

Dastardly Danny: Of course. As long as you promise me not to do that again.

Nayla: (stops at the entrance of the bedroom door) As long as you wake up and respond to my question.

Dastardly Danny: Fine~! I promise! You?

Nayla: Promise. (winks and leaves the bedroom)

Dastardly Danny: (sighs) She can be such a pain.

Nayla: I heard that!

Dastardly Danny: I was whispering to myself!

Nayla: Oh sure you are, you buck-teeth cowardly jagger!

Dastardly Danny: (growling under his breath)

|Outside of Hidden City Police HQ|

Officer Rings: Morning, officers. Another day of crime-fighting and protecting the civilians from evil.

Officer Fern: Hello, Officer Rings.

Officer Chives: Hello, Officer Rings! (salutes) Officer Chives reporting for duty, sir!

Officer Rings: Love the enthusiasm, Chives! We need people like you in our force.

Officer Chives: Right! (heads inside)

Officer Fern: Right... (heads inside)

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Bedroom. Donnie is looking through his phone. Scrolling down the webpage until he saw a VR headset.]

Donnie: Gasp! A VR headset! This is what I need!

Male Meowstic: (opens door) VR headset?

Donnie: That's right, Em. I always wanted to have one! Darn it! Why didn't I ask dad for that when he had the Rat Flu?

Male Meowstic: We can always get it next year. But do you know how much a VR headset cost?

Donnie: I know... It costs 399 to buy one of these. And I don't have the money to get it. Even if I ask Lemon to borrow some.

Male Meowstic: You can always make your own VR headset. You're the inventor after all.

Donnie: Great idea! (gets up from his chair) I'll be adding that to the many other great ideas from Donatello!

Male Meowstic: Even though it's actually my idea you should make it?

Donnie: Precisely! But don't worry. I'll put your name on it as credit is due.

Male Meowstic: Uh-huh... Hope this one doesn't go rogue like all the other inventions.

Donnie: Shut it you! I don't know what you're talking about.

Male Meowstic: (talking to himself) Complete denial~...

Donnie: I heard that! All I need is some titanium for the base of the headset and then adding all the tech I want. And you know, maybe one day I can create a social video game for people like me who wants to escape from reality. And maybe one day I could possibly even-

Male Meowstic: We should do this one at the time. Not all at once. It'll make you go mad without sleep if you try doing all that at once.

Donnie: I wasn't planning on doing it all at once! How crazy do you think I am?!

Male Meowstic: Very crazy.

Donnie: My feelings~...

Male Meowstic: Don't be such a drama queen, Don.

Donnie: I'm no drama queen! I'm a drama (poses dramatically) KING!

Male Meowstic: (sighs) You're so full of yourself.

[Scene: Later on. Afternoon.]

Splinter: Alright, my children! It's that time again for some training!

Everyone: (groans)

Splinter: Don't groan at me. This is very important if we're gonna stop the Foot from resurrecting Shredder.

Netta: We know dad! But do we have to do it now?!

Splinter: Yes! Now you need to pay attention. Today's lesson is all about hand gestures. Specifically the healing hands.

Leo: Healing hands? What's that?

Splinter: It's a mantra that every ninja learns. Basically, it's an ancient remedial technique that is composed of an incantation and hand motions.

Raichu: What can it really do? Does it make you stronger?

Splinter: It can do various things. For example, it can expedite one's recovery from an injury, removing a neurotoxin from one's system, and many more. It can be useful if you were to get injured or poisoned or whatever. It can even stop the effects of mind control.

Mikey: Awesome~!

Splinter: Grandpa Sho had taught me this technique when I was young. Though I never really use much. Maybe except after I'm done with acting job.

Raph: Well you gotta teach us that! It could be great use for our heroism job!

Mikey: Please teach us, pop!

Splinter: Alright. You need to do exactly what I do with my hands.

Everyone: Understood!


	87. Chapter 87

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Gymnasium. April and the other students are playing a game of dodgeball. As the opponent team were throwing the dodgeballs at her team, she quickly dodges all of it.]

Ashley: Wow, April! You certainly are moving and dodging!

April: I don't know how I'm doing it. But this amulet is certainly making me lucky!

Natalie: Not for long! Try dodging this! (throws dodgeball at April)

April quickly dodges the ball. She picks it up and throws it back at Natalie.

Natalie: (dodges) Pretty good throw. But I'm not giving up just yet!

April: Bring it on!

Ashley: I love this enthusiasm! Let's do this!

|Algebra Class|

As Mr. Sanders is teaching algebra to the class, Taylor is writing a note on her other notebook. Not paying attention to the lesson on purpose.

Mr. Sanders: Ms. Prashad, would you do the problem on the board?

Resa: Yes, Mr. Sanders. (walks up to the board; grabs red marker) I'll solve this problem.

Sunburst: (thinking) This is getting quite boring. Wish Sunita was in this class instead of another algebra class. She would've made this a lot more fun. (sighs)

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. Splinter is teaching his children how to perform the healing hands technique. However, they have trouble with making their hands glow.]

Leo: (groans) This is taking forever!

Mikey: This is a lot harder then I expected!

Vitali: That's because you're not concentrating enough. The healing hands is all about concentration and patience. You all don't have neither of those things.

Raph: Hey! We're trying really hard! You don't need to be harsh!

Vitali: Just speaking the truth. You guys don't have any _proper_ training in dealing with big threats like Shredder.

Leo: Don't blame us! We just want to be normal teenagers who happens to be superheroes!

Vitali: Yeah yeah. Listen, this is super important. If you guys really wanna stop the resurrection of Shredder, you gotta learn a lot of things including the healing hands. It can be useful for any situation you get yourselves into.

Donnie: Is there a faster way we can do this?

Splinter: Sadly no. Grandpa Sho forced me to practice this technique over and over and over again. It's so annoying! But we have to practice this as soon as possible.

Everyone: (groans loudly)

[Scene: Next Day. Night. Run of the Mill. A limo is parked in front of an alleyway. Meanwhile, inside the pizzeria, Senor Hueso was serving green soup to a Yokai customer. Suddenly, the portal opens and a group of female yokai and a mutant turtle appears.]  
  
Senor Hueso: What was… (gasp) The Makers of Brutality?!  
  
Yamper: (barks) What are they doing here?!  
  
Senor Hueso: Welcome! My humble apologies of a hundred tortures for making you wait!  
  
Orge Yokai 1: (growls) You know how much the boss hates waiting! Especially when she has an appointment tonight!

Senor Hueso: Appointment?

???: Yeah! The appointment that the lamia guy had made!

Senor Hueso: You mean Phrixus? Well of course I remember the appointment he had told me about. My humble apologies.  
  
Yamper: But what about…? (Senor Hueso covers his mouth)  
  
Senor Hueso: Please be seated. (they walk away) Everyone, in the kitchen for a staff meeting!

|Kitchen|

Vrillas: I can't believe the Makers of Brutality are here! And worse of all, the Masters of Barbarism are supposed to arrived here too! Rixus, you got a lot of explaining to do!

Phrixus: My apologiessss. I didn't mean to make an appointment for both gangssss.

Vrillas: How did this even happen?!

Phrixus: Last Wednessssday, when it was one of those busssssy nights, I was handling my usual businesssss until I got two phone callsss. 2 minutessss apart from each other.

/Flashback\  
/Last Wednesday\

Phrixus was busy with the many papers that contains the financial information for Run of the Mill. The phone begins to ring and he picks it up.

Phrixus: Hello? This is Run of the Mill. How may I help you?

???: Hey there! It's Juzzal from the Makers of Brutality! I called you on behalf of Boss Beverly to schedule an appointment next week for our usual meeting!

Phrixus: Why of courssssse. I'll put that in the ssscheduling book after I'm done with the paperssss.

Juzzal: Thank you! Beverely will be pleased about this! (hangs up)

_ 2 minutes later... _

The phone begins to ring again. Phrixus picks up the phone and answers it.

Phrixus: Hello? This is Run of the Mill. How may I help you?

???: This is Maleficent. I've called to your establishment on behalf of Boss Bruce to schedule an appointment next Wednesday for a usual meeting.

Phrixus: Why of courssssse. I'll put that in the ssscheduling book after I'm done with the paperssss.

Maleficent: Thank you very much. I shall inform Boss Bruce about this. (hangs up)

/Present Day\

Phrixus: And that'sss what happenssss....

Ghislaine: I see... You were busy with everything else you just said yes to both of them. It's okay, Ri. Everyone makes mistakes.

Vrillas: But now we don't have a staff to take care of them! Bunch of cowards! Running away the second they arrived!

Sunburst: Hey. Not all of us ran. You got me.

Astara: And me!

Jacinta: Don't forget about me!

Lionel: Me as well. I haven't run off.

Vrillas: Still, we need more people. A LOT of more people to help us.

Senor Hueso: I may know who could help us in this situation.

Vrillas: You do?! Just say it!

Senor Hueso: I will. Don't worry about it. Just leave everything to moi.

[Scene: Lair. Leo and Mikey are competing in a game of skateball. Netta, Ashley, Scylla and the Pokemon are watching their competition.]

Raichu: You can do it, Leo! Show Mikey what you're made of!

Tsareena: You can do it, Mikey! I know you can beat Leo once and for all!

Mikey: Right! (to Leo) You're going down this time!

Leo: We'll see about that! I always win in this game!

As they continue playing, Leo's cellphone begins to ring. A perfect distraction for Mikey to use as an advantage. He ended up wining skateball.

Leo: What?! No fair!

Raichu: He was distracted!

Tsareena: So? He should be focusing on the game.

Mikey: Which means I'm the winner! Finally! Woo! I'm the winner, baby!

Leo: This was just a game. (answers) Hello? (listens) Hola, Senor Hueso! ¡¿Cómo estás?! (listens) Si... Si.. Okay, we'll be right there! (hangs up) We need to get to Run of the Mill Pizza. Senor Hueso needs our help.

Mikey: Okay! I'll race you to Run of the Mill!

Leo: This isn't a competition.

Mikey: Okay~... (chuckles) Let's go!

Netta: We're coming too!

Eevee: In case you guys need some extra hands!

Leo: Alright then. We should head out and help Senor Hueso with his problem.

Mikey: Okay, second place! (has his Pokemon return to their Pokeballs and runs out)

Leo: Miguel~! (groans) Don't run off without me!

The scene switches to them running from rooftop to rooftop.

Scylla: Slow down, you two! (panting)  
  
Ashley: We can’t slow down, Scylla! We have a job to do!  
  
Mikey: Bet I can beat all four of you to Run of the Mill Pizza!

Netta: Oh really?! You wanna bet on that?!

Leo: (panting) This isn’t a competition.  
  
Raichu: We’re just helping Senor Hueso with whatever problem he has and then go home!  
  
Tsareena: Hmph! That’s what a loser would say! We’re just trying to make things more interesting than this. (chuckles)  
  
Raichu: Loser?! We’re not losers! We’re number one! Numero uno!  
  
Leo: Lemon, calm down. Rena is just trying to make us angry.  
  
Raichu: Still, we can totally beat them in a contest or two. (growls)  
  
Tsareena: Like that’s gonna happen! (laughs haughtily)  
  
Raichu: (growls louder) Rena~!

Eevee: Looks like we're here. Let's jump down.

The group jumps down to the alleyway where Senor Hueso, Rolando, and Pumpkin are waiting for them outside.  
  
Yamper: They came, they came, they came! (barks happily while jumping in circles)  
  
Rolando: Are you alright, amigos?  
  
Leo: We’re fine. So tell us what’s happening, Boneman?  
  
Senor Hueso: If you must know, Phrixus had accidentally made appointments with the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism at the same time on the same night!  
  
Ashley: And that seems to be a problem because…?  
  
Rolando: They are mortal enemies. They hate each other so much that the second they see each other it’ll be a disaster. Un gran desastre! {Translation: A huge disaster!}  
  
Senor Hueso: They would destroy my restaurant if they find out they’re both here at the same time.

Vrillas: We need you to be our chefs and our waiters for the night!

Ashley: That's all we had to do? Ha! Easy! We got this.

Scylla: I always wanted to work here and my dream is coming true! I’ll gladly help you!  
  
Senor Hueso: Good to hear. (steps inside while the others follow him) All of my staff ran away at the very sight of the Makers of Brutality. That’s why I (gives them waiter uniforms) need you to be my servers and chefs for this job.

Sunburst: Oh hey, guys.

Thyxixa: Hiya!

Leo: Hey Sun! You work here?!

Sunburst: Yeah. When I'm not fighting in the Battle Nexus, I would be here cooking for the customers.

Thyxixa: I'm Thyxixa! You can call me Xixa for short! I'm one of the chefs here as well!

Ghislaine: They're some of my best chefs I have. So I'm really happy to have all of you here to help out.

Vrillas: Especially after everyone else left in a hurry!

Jacinto: So we need to do our very best!

Leo: Yeah!

Raichu: Just wanna ask. Can we use our weapons just in case they would-?

Senor Hueso: Oh no no no no. (snatches weapons away) I can't let you use your weapons for this. (hangs them up) This restaurant is very important to me. If anything happens to it, it would broke my and my grandmother's hearts.

Netta: We won't let them destroy your restaurant!

Yamper: Good to hear! Just make sure they do NOT see each other! If they do then it's gonna be a fight to the death!

Raichu: Seriously?! They would KILL each other just by sight?! Isn't that a bit hardcore even by their standards?

Yamper: I know it sounds hardcore. But them seeing each other is enough to destroy an entire building. So~ make sure that doesn't happen or else.

Eevee: Will do, Yamps! Brutality and Barbarism aren't gonna see each other _all~_ night! We won't let it happen one bit!

Tsareena: Everything will go smoothly without incident.

Raichu: You can count on us! Rai-Rai!


	88. Chapter 88

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

April: Hey, Splints!

Splinter: Hello, April. (yawns a bit)

April: Tired huh?

Splinter: Yes. I'm tired from this morning.

April: From this morning.

Alolan Ninetales: We're teaching everyone the healing hands technique. It's an ancient remedial mantra technique that can heal oneself and others. This includes getting energy back, getting rid of any poisons, nullify the effects of mind control, and many more.

April: That sounds cool!

Splinter: It does but they're struggling with it. You see, the healing hands uses hand signals to activate its power.

April: Can I try?! It shouldn't be _that_ hard! Plus it could help me with not getting tired while studying for a quiz or something! And can also help me with getting rid of bruises from gym whenever I play dodgeball or volleyball.

Vitali: Are you sure about this, Yoshi?! She's not even an Hamato.

April: I heard that, birdbrain!

Vitali: (shrieks) You can see and hear me?! That should be impossible! Only the Hamato Clan members can see and hear me!

Splinter: Just because she isn't an Hamato doesn't mean she's not capable of becoming one. (to April) Now April, you need to watch my hands and do exactly what I do.

April: That doesn't seem hard. I can do that.

Splinter: Then let's begin!

April: Okay!

[Scene: Run of the Mill.]

Yamper: Now that you’re nice and comfortable, our best and professional waiters will come and serve you, Boss Beverly and your lovely bodyguards!  
  
The portal opens and Senor Hueso peek to see Boss Bruce and two snake bodyguards.  
  
Senor Hueso: The Masters of Barbarianism?! (chuckles nervously) It’s probably nothing, ma’am. Please wait for your waiters to come and serve you.  
  
Leo (waiter outfit): Oh~ yeah!  
  
Mikey (waiter outfit): Got dressed quicker than you!  
  
Raichu (waiter outfit): Oh yeah?!  
  
Leo: Guys, remember. We’ve got a job to do. Plus-everyone knows it’s who wore it best. Um… me.

Raichu: Yup! You can make any kind of outfit better on you.  
  
Leo: Why thank you. Now let’s do this.

Everyone: Right!

Mikey: Leave this to the champs, second place. (walks proudly to Masters of Barbarianism)  
  
Tsareena (waiter outfit): We’ll show you how things are done around here.  
  
Leo: (growls a little)  
  
Tsareena: Hello. We are here to serve you tonight. Would you like to be seated? (Snakes 1 and 2 hissed at them) I shall take that as a yes.

Maleficent: You two, behave yourselves. (to Rena) I apologize for their behavior. They don't take kindly to strangers.

Mikey: No problem! We dealt with these kind of people before!

As the Makers of Brutality are waiting impatiently, Mikey and Rena are giving the Masters of Barbarianism drinks. Leo and Lemon dive under the table while they’re distracted.  
  
Mikey: I’m Mikey, the number one waiter and I’ll be… (gets pulled by Leo)  
  
Leo: I’m gonna be your waiter for tonight’s meal.  
  
Raichu: Yes siree! We promise we won’t disappoint you one bit! Rai-rai!  
  
Mikey sticks his hands out of the table and pulls Leo’s pants down. Causing him to try to pull it up and knocking the wall down in the process.  
  
Lionel: Oh no.  
  
Rolando: That can’t be good.  
  
Leo: Uh~... Maybe you shouldn’t put them next to each other.

Raichu: Ya think?!  
  
Beverly: What are you doing here?!  
  
Bruce: I was gonna ask the same thing.  
  
Beartic: They’re gonna cause a ruckus unless we do something.  
  
Gardevoir: How? These two hate each other so much. There’s little chance we can intervene this before they start fighting each other.  
  
Pyukumuku: Yeah! What can we do about this?!

Ashley: Hey! (throws menus at Beverly and Bruce in which they caught it) There shall be no fighting in this restaurant! It’s not a fight club! Besides, you can’t fight with an empty stomach. So sit down and order your food. You can fight all you want outside of this establishment!

Netta: Yeah! No fighting inside the restaurant! This is a respectable establishment. We don't condone any violence in this restaurant. So if you two wanna fight to the death, do it outside where you won't do any damages.

They all begrudgingly sits down.

Eevee: That's better! Now we can begin with your orders and the cooking!

Ashley: Right. I bet you two never had smoothies right?  
  
Bruce: Smoothies?  
  
Ashley: Yeah! Smoothies! You are all gonna love it! My oldest brother owns a smoothie shop and I’m usually the one making and delivering smoothies to the customers. Hueso, do you happen to have a blender of sorts?!

Senor Hueso: Why yes I do. (brings blender to Ashley) Here you go.  
  
Ashley: Thanks. I shall start making the smoothies. Um… I don’t know your names to be honest.  
  
Bruce: I’m Bruce. Boss Bruce.  
  
Beverly: Boss Beverly.  
  
Ashley: Okay. Boss Bruce, I can tell you’re into anything spicy! I’ll make you one spicy smoothie and I’m gonna call it Wasabi Blitz. As for you, Boss Beverly, you prefer the fanciest of smoothies. This drink shall be called Perfect Tonic.  
  
Mikey: And while you’re waiting for your smoothies, who needs a menu?! (grabs Beverly’s menu) I know what you want. You want a thin crust, swimming in sheep cheese and succulent swamp meats.  
  
The Masters of Brutality were amazed by this and clapped for Mikey.  
  
Senor Hueso: Yes.  
  
Tsareena: That’s Mikey all right. He knows what the customer wants just by looking at them.  
  
Beverly: Very impressive! Here you go. (gives Mikey 4 tiny pink unicorns) Four unicorns.  
  
Pachirisu: Aw~! They’re so cute!

Juzzal: Yeah they are! These unicorns are super-duper cute! You can even have them as pets!

Maleficent: Hmph. They are cute. I will admit that.

Mikey: Bet you can’t beat that, second place!  
  
Leo: (groans)  
  
Scylla: Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.  
  
Mikey: (whispers to Leo) You’re gonna lose to me, second place. (walks away) Loser!  
  
Bruce: What about us, Blue? (growling)  
  
Leo: Uh…  
  
Raichu: Oh yeah… Let us think about that…  
  
[Moments Later]  
  
Leo brings them a burnt toast.  
  
Yamper: Burnt toast?  
  
Senor Hueso: Estúpido.  
  
Raichu: Uh… Bon appetit?  
  
Beartic: Really?  
  
Grumpig: Is this the best you can do?  
  
Pumpkin: Oh my…  
  
Raichu: Hey! Don’t blame us! We can’t cook under pressure!  
  
Leo: Exactly. But we’ll make it up for it. (spots Mikey with two plates of breadsticks and sauces) How about some (pushes Mikey away and catches one plate while Lemon catches the other) breadsticks?!  
  
Raichu: Hot and ready to be eaten! So bon appetit!  
  
Bruce: (clapping his hands) Impressive. Here, have 5 unicorns. (gives Leo 5 unicorns) Five is better than four.

Netta: Leo!

Mikey: That was my breadsticks!  
  
Tsareena: How dare you!  
  
Raichu: You snooze you lose. We’re just playing fair.  
  
Mikey: That wasn’t fair!  
  
Leo: Oh really?! You’ve been acting so competitive before we even got here!  
  
Mikey: I’m better than you could ever be!  
  
Leo: Oh yeah?! Prove it!  
  
Mikey: Fine! Whoever has the most unicorns is the champion of tonight!  
  
Leo: You are so on!

Netta: Leo, Mikey! Come on! Don't act like this! We're supposed to be helping Hueso! NOT doing a competition to see who's better then the other!

Leo: Don't blame me! Mikey's the one who started it! He's been acting so arrogant ever since we got here!

Raichu: Yeah! Why do we have to be blamed for something we didn't even do?!

Netta: I wasn't even blaming you nor Mikey...

Ashley: This can’t be good.  
  
Scylla and Rolando: Agree.  
  
Purugly: I like the sound of this!  
  
Grumpig: Let the competition begin!  
  
As Leo and Mikey compete with each other, the tables which contains their names on both tables, begins being more and more full of unicorns. It begins to the point where a gate with chains and a lock appears to hold the unicorns in place.  
  
Ashley: This is insane!  
  
Lionel: That’s a lot of unicorns.  
  
Rolando: De acuerdo, {Translation: Agree,} Lionel.  
  
Leo: What’s this? 10,003 unicorns in total!  
  
Raichu: We won!  
  
Tsareena: Not so fast! We also got 10,003 unicorns as well.  
  
Mikey: Making this a tie. I’m calling all of them George. Except for this little guy. He’s gonna be Mikey Jr.  
  
Raichu: Oh great. A tie. So how are we gonna break this tie now?  
  
Beverly: Oh we may have something to do just that!  
  
Yamper: Senor Hueso!  
  
Lionel: What are you doing with him?  
  
Bruce: It’s just a little something to make this competition more interesting.  
  
Leo: This is our fault. We were so focused on the contest we completely forgot about helping Senor Hueso.  
  
Raichu: What’s wrong with us?!  
  
Tsareena: We must save him!  
  
Rockruff and Riolu: Yeah!  
  
Orge 1 throws Senor Hueso to the chandelier. But Mikey was able to catch him via kusari fundo.  
  
Tsareena: Sorry, darlings. But we don’t do contests for bad guys. We simply forgot what we do best.  
  
Raichu: Kicking bad guys’ butt!

Eevee: Yeah! Time for some butt-whooping!

Beverly: (takes out Pokeball) Attack them! (throws Pokeballs)  
  
Tyranitar: Tyranitar!  
  
Armaldo: Armaldo!  
  
Rampardos: Rampardos!  
  
Bruce: Come on out and attack them!  
  
Fraxure: Fraxure!  
  
Gabite: Gabite!  
  
Zwelious: Zwelious!  
  
Purugly: Looks like we got ourselves a fight.  
  
Ashley: Awesome!  
  
Scylla: Let’s do this!  
  
Senor Hueso: Please don’t destroy my restaurant!  
  
Ashley: We won’t, Boneman. We know how to handle bad guys like them.  
  
Scylla: Besides we promise we won’t let anything get destroyed in here.  
  
They begin to fight the Masters of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism bodyguard goons while the Pokemon fight the mob bosses’ Pokemon.  
  
Rockruff: Rock Throw!  
  
Raichu: Iron Tail!  
  
Gabite: (dodges) Dual Chop!  
  
Raichu: (screams as he smashes into the wall) That hurts… (catches picture) That was a close one.  
  
Tsareena: Magical Leaf!  
  
Purugly: Shadow Ball!  
  
Armaldo: Harden! (Rena and Purugly’s attacks barely has any effect) Now’s my turn. Crush Claw!  
  
Purugly: (screams in pain)  
  
Tsareena: Purugly! (growling and pounces at Armaldo) Leaf Storm!  
  
Armaldo: Water Gun! (soaks Leaf Storm) Fury Cutter!  
  
Tsareena: (screams in pain)  
  
Armaldo: Looks like you’re not so tough, girly.  
  
Tsareena: (growling)  
  
Leo: You okay, Lemon?  
  
Raichu: Ow… Maybe… Not sure…  
  
Tsareena: They’re quite strong I must add. Never thought they would be worthy opponents.  
  
Scylla: (throws snake 2 to the wall) Agree. They don’t call them leaders for nothing.  
  
Beverly: (laughing) Your Pokemon are so weak! They don’t compare to mine!  
  
Bruce: Mine are so powerful as well. Nobody has ever defeated them in a battle.  
  
Leo: Anyone got some good ideas? Cause we sure need one right now!  
  
Pumpkin: I have one. Quick, tell me what are you favorite dessert of all time.  
  
Raichu: Dessert pancakes!  
  
Tsareena: Macaroons.  
  
Absol: Cheesecake is what I prefer.  
  
Purugly: If you’re talking favorites, it’s blueberry muffin!

Eevee: Brownies! I absolutely love brownies! Hence the name!  
  
Pumpkin: Then I shall make them appear. (uses mystic metal whisk to make the desserts appears) Here you go. Take one bite and you’ll activate Sweets Evolution.  
  
Raichu: Sweets Evolution?  
  
Pumpkin: An evolution that allows Pokemon to have the power of desserts.  
  
Raichu: Awesome!  
  
The five take a bite out of it and begin transforming.  
  
Raichu: Sweets Evolution! Dessert Pancake Raichu! Rai-rai!  
  
Lemon's brown areas and yellow cheeks changes to blue. His lightning-shaped tails changes into the shape of blue strawberries. The inside of his ears are blue and the ears itself turns into solid syrup. Lemon wears a pancake stack headband and a strawberry bow tie wrapped around his neck. His cheeks changes to blue squared butter and his white tufts beings to puff up. With the upper-sides wrapped around his neck acting like puffy whipped cream.  
  
Tsareena: Sweets Evolution! Macaroon Tsareena!  
  
Rena's hips and head changes color from white to orange. The small, purple crown on her head transforms into a pink macaroon. The now orange hip opens up to resemble a puffy skirt to resemble a macaroon. The arms and legs changes color to light orange. The calyx begins to change color to orange which stops at the middle along with the three leaves does the same to resemble hair dye. The yellowish-green markings also changes color to honey-colored. The leaves changes style to a poofy afro-like hair. Rena now wears a purple macaroon fascinator hat. The short ruffs begins to grow longer to go inside-out in a circle. She also wears blue macaron earrings, pink macaroon bracelet on her right wrist, and an orange macaron-shaped belt wrapped around her waist.  
  
Absol: Sweets Evolution. Cheesecake Absol.  
  
Absol's white fur is now covered in red cherry-shaped markings all over her body. She now wears a cherry cheesecake fascinator on the right side of her head, strawberry cheesecake choker around his neck, and cashew anklets on the front legs. She also wears a black poncho over her body that has a cherry cheesecake print on it.  
  
Purugly: Sweets Evolution! Blueberry Muffin Purugly!  
  
Purugly’s tipped ears changes color to blue with white spots on it. Her white fur changes color to zest brown with blue spots all over the fur. She now wears a buttercup-colored top knot headband with a blueberry muffin pin on the right side of the headband. She also wears blueberry muffin earrings, dairy cream-colored choker with a blueberry muffin attached to it, and a lochmara-colored asymmetrical scarf wrapped around her waist where her tail is.

Eevee: Sweets Evolution! Brownie Eevee!

Eevee's body is now made out of brownies. A yellow hankerchief is tied in the front of her neck. She now wears a light brown dress with 3 black buttons straight down. She also wears a brown beret with a brownie clip attached to the frontal-left side of it, badges on both sides of the dress, brownie earrings, and sprinkles covering the tail.

Raichu: Oh yeah~! I can already feel so much power in me! Thunderbolt!  
  
Tsareena: Razor Leaf!  
  
Absol: Shadow Ball.  
  
Purugly: Fury Swipes!  
  
Beverly and Bruce’s Pokemon were swiftly defeated.  
  
Beverly: Impossible!  
  
Leo: Now to take on the main course. Lemon, time to use Harmonic Evolution!  
  
Mikey: You too, Rena! Let’s show them what we’re made of!  
  
Raichu and Tsareena: Right! (jumps to them)

Everyone: Harmonic and Sweets Evolution!

Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is golden brown). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a tailbone-length golden brown curly hair with yellow and blue strawberry-shaped markings all over it. His red and yellow markings becomes square butter-shaped markings over his eyes, upper shoulders and upper thighs. He now wears a golden brown crop top. A dark brown bow with a square butter pin in the middle is wrapped around the chest area. He also wears white fluffy leggings with a golden brown hip pleat skirt that has strawberry prints around the border area, dark brown shoes, blueberry earrings, pancake headband, white fluffy gloves, white fluffy scarf, and golden brown lips. He also gains Lemon’s twin tails that has strawberry-shaped tips at the end of the tails and Lemon’s ears that have been turned into solid syrup.

Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pastel purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Rena’s gender as a female. Her hair is a pastel-colored (pink, purple, blue, yellow, and orange) twisted high crown bun. The circle markings on his upper shoulders and upper thighs changes color to rainbow. She now wears a pink one-piece dress with macaroons and tea prints around the borders and thigh-length pink-and-white macaroon tights. She also wears pink macaron heels, a white bow headband with macaroon prints on it, and macaron earrings. Her makeup consists of pastel blue lips and pastel pink eyeshadow.

Netta now has armpit-length full volume pigtails that's covered in rainbow sprinkles all over it. She now wears a light brown wrap dress with a bow detail facing the frontal-right of the dress. She also wears light brown knee high, brown mary jane shoes, brownie earrings, dark brown beret on her head, white wrist-length gloves, badges on the strap, and brownie choker around her neck. Netta gains Brownie's ears and tail.

Trio: Awesome!


	89. Chapter 89

Ashley: Wish I could do that.  
  
Scylla: Me too. They’re so lucky.  
  
Pumpkin: If you want, you can use these mystic pin badges. (gives Ash and Scylla pin badges) This one is in the shape of a blueberry muffin while the other is a cheesecake. With it, you can make the dessert appear with just a tap. You can also use it to transform into your Harmonic Forms. Try it out.  
  
Together: Thanks, Ms. Pumpkin! Let’s do this!

Scylla: Harmonic Evolution combined with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Scylla and Absol fusion!  
  
Scylla has white asymmetrical bob hair (short (left) to long (right)) with a large cheesecake-shaped blue marking on the left side of her hair and red eyes. She now wears a white sweetheart neckline one-piece cheesecake dress with wide shoulder straps, two pockets on the front of the skirt, and black linings around the dress. She also wears black penny wicked sandals, cheesecake earrings, cheesecake hairclip on the right side of her head, cheesecake charm attached to the outside of the left pocket, and strawberry cheesecake fascinator hat on the left side of her head.  
  
Ashley: Harmonic Evolution combined with Sweets Evolution! (transforms) Ashley and Purugly fusion!  
  
Ashley has a rotund gray long pixie cut with a blue hair dye on the middle of the bangs. She now wears a light blue overall dress that’s over a lochmara-colored strapless and sleeveless crop top. She also wears buttercup-colored short leggings, dairy cream-colored wedge heel boots, blueberry muffin knot headband around her head, blueberry muffin earrings, lochmara-colored asymmetrical scarf wrapped around her neck, nails painted blue, and lochmara-colored lips. Purugly’s ears with tipped blue with white spots and curly tail appears.  
  
Rolando: Muy guay… {Translation: So cool…}  
  
Beverly: (growling) Attack those pests!  
  
Leo: Let’s do this, guys.  
  
Everyone: Right! (pounces)  
  
They quickly defeat the bodyguard goons. But they soon got up and stands near their respected leaders.  
  
Rolando: Now they’re teaming up against us?  
  
Mikey: I have a great idea! Just stand back and let the champ do his thing! (breaks the locks via yo-yo) Go George and Mikey Jr.! Attack~!  
  
While Mikey repeats the name “George”, the unicorns pushed the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism out of Run of the Mill Pizza!  
  
Ashley: Thank you for coming! Hope you have a great time!

Juzzal: Ah man! I can't believe we lost to them!

Maleficent: My apologies, Boss Bruce. I had failed you.

Scylla: We did it. We won!  
  
Lionel: Whoo-hoo…  
  
Rolando: Awesome job, everyone!  
  
Yamper: You defeated the Makers of Brutality and the Masters of Barbarianism!  
  
Senor Hueso: Without destroying my restaurant.  
  
The screen pans out to reveal that the unicorns are eating furniture and one breaks the plate by pushing it to the floor.  
  
Mikey: Uh… Whoever gets home is the champ of tomorrow!  
  
Leo: Wait up, Mikey!

Netta: Don't leave me behind!

Ashley: We’ll stay here and help with the cleanup.  
  
Senor Hueso: (sighs) Gracias.  
  
Pumpkin: Leo, Mikey, wait! Before you go, (summons a box in the shape of apple pie) this box contains mystical dessert pin badges. You can summon all kinds of desserts depending on the shape of it. It has every dessert imaginable and you can summon it by tapping on it.  
  
Leo: Thanks, Ms. Pumpkin! (grabs box and runs off)  
  
Pumpkin: (chuckles) No problem!

Senor Hueso: I seriously need to get rid of their phone numbers.

Vrillas: Maybe not. (grabs broom) After all, they can be helpful.

Phrixus: With dissastriousssss resssultss.

Ghislaine: At least they didn't totally destroy the restaurant. Your grandmother would be very proud.

Senor Hueso: Right. The least I wanna hear is my abuela yelling at me for letting the restaurant become messy. Anyways, let's start cleaning this place up.

[Scene: Lair. Splinter and April exits the living room.]

Splinter: April, you did an amazing job. I'm very impressed that you learned that fast.

April: You know me! (chuckles)

Splinter: It seems you already master it. Now make sure you only use it if necessary.

April: Got it. I promise I won't use it unless it's completely necessary. Now I should be heading home before Mayhem decides to eat right out of the dog treats... again! (walks away) See you tomorrow, Splints! (sees Mikey, Leo and Netta entering the Lair) Hey guys! I was about to head back home. So I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow after school.

Leo: And~ bring us some pizzas on the way as well?

April: You know it! (leaves the Lair)

Splinter: So. How was your night?

Leo: Eh. Typical. Just helping a friend out at a yokai restaurant.

Splinter: As long as it wasn't another place where you would get yourselves exposed.

Mikey: We would never do that, pop!

Leo: Well~ we do it a bit. Just a bit. Not much. (yawns) Getting really tired.

Azuris: Would you like your usual for dinner?

Raichu: That... would be appreciated, Azuris. (yawns)

Azuris: (bows a little) Understood. I shall prepare a meal.

|Leo's Bedroom|

Cherce: Welcome back, my little blueberry. (chuckles a bit) You seem _all_ tuckered out.

Leo: I am. (lies down on his shell) A lot had happened at Run of the Mill. And~ we got a new evolution for the amulet.

Cherce: (snuggles him) I see... Well that's good at least.

Leo: Agree... (yawns a bit; snuggles Cherce back) I need a vacay.

Cherce: If you want a vacay, we can head to the Hidden City. Just the two of us. Nobody else.

Leo: That would be nice. A day in the Hidden City... (yawns) There's still a lot more... (dozes off) things to... do there... (begins sleeping)

Cherce: (pets his head) Don't worry. We can do all the fun things there. (chuckles a bit)

[Scene: Hidden City.]

Boss Bruce: They were a lot tougher then I expected.

Maleficent: They were. Guess we shouldn't underestimated them.

Boss Bruce: Yes. Next time when we see them, I'll have their heads and put them on the wall.

Maleficent: Right. I shall make sure we don't fail again, Boss Bruce. I will do some extra training.

|Boss Beverly|

Juzzal: Sure we lost to those guys but hey! Don't worry about it! We didn't know how powerful they really were!

Boss Beverly: Which makes things worse! I want some revenge!

Juzzal: Maybe tomorrow, boss! How about we go to the Battle Nexus?! I bet you wanna see some bones broken!

Boss Beverly: Well alright... I do like it when I see broken bones. Let's go!

Juzzal: That's the spirit! Let's go to the Battle Nexus!

[Scene: Next Day. Lair.]

Mikey: Morning, Leo!

Leo: Morning... (yawns a bit)

Mikey: I wanna tell you something.

Leo: What is it?

Mikey: I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. (looks down) You were right. I was acting all competitive and arrogant towards you. I should've focused on helping Senor Hueso instead of bragging about me winning. So I hope you forgive me.

Leo: (hugs Mikey) I forgive you, Mikey. I'm sorry I pushed you like that. I didn't want them to burn me to death. I panicked. So yeah. I'm sorry as well. And for showing how sorry I am, I'll take you to the Hidden City.

Mikey: Really?!

Leo: Yeah. Is that fine by you, Cher?

Cherce: Hm... Well okay. The three of us can head there.

Mikey: Yay! Let's go! I wanna try some of the food there!

Leo: Then let's go. We don't got all day. But first, maybe we should get some breakfast.

Together: Right!

|Donnie's Lab|

Donnie: What do you think?

Male Meowstic: It looks great. The VR headset looks complete.

Donnie: Now now. It's in beta mode so there's no telling as to what could happen. Maybe it'll fry my brain out! Or maybe it'll make me blind if I were in the virtual world for too long! Or maybe... (hears his cellphone ringing) I'll get it! (puts headset down on the desk; grabs cellphone and picks up) You're coercing with Donatello.

April (on phone): Hey Don!

 ** Donnie:  
Hey, April. What's up? **

** April:  
Oh nothing much. Just got to school. Heading inside right now. What about you? **

** Donnie:  
Just finished my latest invention. It's a VR headset. My very own! I would love it if you would do the honors of testing it for me after school. **

** April:  
Cool! I love to! But I wanna ask you something. **

** Donnie:  
And that is...? **

** April:  
Heading to the Department Store. You know, look at things and such. (blushes) O-Only if you want to. I understand if you're gonna be too busy with- **

**Donnie:**  
 **Hold it right there, my fair April! I would love to accompany you to Gilbert's Department Store after school! The headset can wait. Nothing's more important then spending time with my snapdragon.**

**April:  
Snapdragon? (chuckles) Now we're gonna use cute pet names? Okay then, I'll start calling you Foxy. After the foxgloves.**

**Donnie (blushes):  
Alright. I'll see you after school, snapdragon. Be safe. Don't get yourself injured.**

**April:  
You know I can take care of myself. And okay, I won't hurt myself. Bye~! (hangs up)**

Donnie: (sighs) I love her so much.

Raph: Yo Don! (Donnie shrieks in surprise) Oh. Sorry I scared ya'.

Donnie: It's alright, Raph. Next time please announce yourself before you scream out my name.

Raph: Promise. Just wanna ask. Do you have any plans today?

Donnie: Actually yes. Me and April are gonna be heading to Gilbert's Department Store for~... whatever we want to do there. Why?

Raph: I thought you and I can hang out today! But I understand. I don't want to be a third wheel here.

Donnie: Me and April are already dating. You don't need to be a third wheel.

Raph: But Raph doesn't want to disturb your date. Even though April is our best friend and she's now your girlfriend...

Donnie: You got nothing to worry about. You can come as long as you don't cause any unwanted attention that might cause us trouble.

Raph: Raph promise to do just that! Mad Dogs' honor!

Donnie: Do we even have that?

Raph: Not until now!

Donnie: In exchange for accompanying me, I'll let you test out my brand new VR headset that I had made myself. It's in beta mode so there are rooms for improvement.

Raph: Awesome! Can't wait to test it out! It could be perfect for the arcade room!

Donnie: Yes it would. After all, if this goes without incident, this VR headset will be set up in the arcade where we can play any virtual reality game we want. In fact I'll make 4 more. One for each sibling.

Raph: Good idea. I wonder what kind of games can we play through that thing...

Donnie: Be patient, Raph. You can test it out after the trip to the department school.


	90. Chapter 90

|Atrium|

Netta: Where are you going?

Mikey: To the Hidden City. We'll be right back. (leaves with Leo and Cherce)

Netta: Okay... (sighs)

Flora: Something wrong, Ant?

Netta: Oh nothing. I'm just getting a bit bored.

Flora: Well, maybe you could come to the botanical garden with me.

Netta: The botanical garden?

Flora: Yes. I love going there whenever it's nice outside or when it's raining. It's such a nice place to go to when you need to relax.

Netta: Well okay! I would love to come with you, Flora! And after the botanical garden, can we go to a bakery to get some cupcakes?!

Flora: Sure. I'll pay for the cupcakes since this is my idea.

Netta: Okay! (chuckles) Thanks, Flora!

Flora: No problem.

[Scene: Hidden City. Marketplace.]

Cherce: This marketplace is perfect for con artists like me to sell anything that we have.

Mikey: Does it get always busy here?

Cherce: Yes it does. Though there are times when it gets extremely busy or not so busy at all. It really depends on the day.

Tsareena: Example?

Cherce: During festivals, it gets extremely busy.

Leo: Festivals?!

Cherce: Si. We do a lot of festivals. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and many other holidays are where we do the festivities. It's a lot of fun and I _highly_ encourage you to come and visit the Hidden City during the festivals.

Raichu: We'll make sure we do that! I would love to see this city become a festive one!

Cherce: You'll love it. I'm sure of it. (chuckles a bit) Anyways, this marketplace has everything you need. Food, plants, herbs, clothing, accessories and even some kinky ones like lingerie. You can get literally anything in this place. So no need to worry about trying to figure out what you need. One of these booths has at least the one thing you really need for~ whatever.

Leo and Mikey: Awesome!

Cherce: And there's more. (stops at the map) This map is the entire Hidden City. Each one is a district like the Pirate Bazaar and Witch Town and such. You also got the Mermaid Lagoon and Centaur Estates and many more.

Leo: Mermaid Lagoon? That's where the mermaids and mermen live?

Cherce: Yup. The lagoon is their district. I must warn you before you even go there. The merfolk yokai can be territorial and they won't let anyone step inside Mermaid Lagoon unless you have prove as to the reason why you're here.

Raichu: Does that go to Centaur Estates too?!

Cherce: Pretty much. They have their own island and the only ways you can get there is either by boat or by flight if you have wings or can teleport.

Mikey: We'll keep that in mind if we have to go there for some reason!

Tsareena: Right! Though I'm very intrigued of going such a beautiful place like the lagoon...

Cherce: Maybe one day. But for now, we should buy something from the marketplace.

Leo and Mikey: Okay! Let's go!

[Scene: New York. Botanical Garden.]

Netta: Wow~... These flowers are so beautiful... And what a beautiful statue!

Flora: Sure is. I wonder who they are. I would love to meet them one day.

Netta: Don't know! But anything could happen in this city! So maybe there's a possibility we'll meet them one day.

Flora: Agree... (chuckles) Let's head inside that greenhouse.

Netta nods and the two head inside the greenhouse. However, Netta quickly covers her nose with her hands when she smells something awful.

Netta: Ugh! What is that smell?!

???: By smell, are you referring to Jewel?!

Netta and Flora: Jewel?!

???: The corpse flower! She's my pride and joy!

Eevee: It smells really awful!

Netta: Smells like a mummy, wrapped in a zombie-style bandages, and dipped into long-forgotten milk!

???: That's what some say! Now then, could you please leave? I don't want anything happening to Jewel here!

Flora: Are you the groundskeeper here?

???: Obviously! The name's Harold! Now please leave.

Netta: Let's just go, Flora. Clearly he needs to have some room for that stinkbomb. (takes a picture of the corpse flower before leaving with Flora) At least this gives me an idea.

Flora: What kind of idea?

Netta: I'll tell you once my brothers come back from doing whatever.

Flora: Hm... Okay. (thinking) Though I'm rather curious.

[Scene: Later on. Afternoon. Gilbert's Department Store.]

Donnie (Harmonic Form): Since we have arrived, I want to ask. Why did you want me, and Raph, to accompany you? Is there something weird going on in the department store? Again?

April: No no! Nothing like that! I have to buy some small towels. Mayhem scratched the ones I had because I was trying to make him take a bath. He wins this round but I'm not backing down.

Donnie: I see... Anything else?

April: Also get something to eat.

Donnie: Anything else?

April: (sighs) I just want to spend time with my BF and my BFF.

Donnie: Well we're right here. Now let's get some stuff.

Together: Right!

|An Hour Later|  
|Food Court|

Male Meowstic: Huh. I got a photo sent by Netta. (presses on picture)

Donnie: What is it?

Raph: (looks at Emerald's phone) A flower?

April: (looks at Emerald's phone) That's the corpse flower!

Donnie: The world's stinkiest plant. Wonder why she would send you this.

Male Meowstic: I think she wants to tell us something when we come home.

April: Well whatever it is I bet it's gonna be fun! (sighs) Wish I was there...

Donnie: Not to worry, April! As your boyfriend I can send you a video of the corpse flower! (crosses his heart via fingers) Boyfriend's honor.

Raph: When did we have that?!

Donnie: Not until right now.

April: (chuckles) Thanks.

Donnie: No probbles. (eats french fry)

[Scene: Hidden City. Marketplace. Boutique.]

Leo: What do you think about this crop hoodie?

Cherce: It would look nice on you.

Mikey: Hm... What are you gonna use that for? We already have plenty of hoodies.

Leo: This is for the nice weather. Not to cold nor too hot. It'll be just~ right.

Cherce: I also suggest a sweater that has the cutout for the chest. You'll look fabulous in it.

Leo: That would be nice for the perfect weather.

Cherce: Agree! Mike?

Mikey: Yeah it would look nice on you!

Leo: Then I'll buy it. (grabs sweater from Cherce) You two continue browsing while I get this to the check-out line. (walks away)

Cherce: You heard him. Let's find a cute outfit for you, Mike. I bet you'll look adorable in it since you are so cute.

Mikey: Aw thanks! People _do_ say that I'm quite adorable! (chuckles happily)


	91. Chapter 91

[Scene: Night. The Turtles have all returned to the Lair where Antoinetta and Flora are waiting for them.]

Netta: (waves at them) Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey Netta!

Netta: Me and Flora went to the botanical gardens and saw the corpse flower!

Mikey: The world's stinkiest plant?! You saw it?!

Flora: Yes. And it definitely lived up to its name.

Leo: I bet you were so disgusted by the smell right?

Netta: You can say that. It smelt like a mummy, wrapped in zombie goop and dumped into long-forgotten milk!

Eevee: Yup! Definitely how it smelt like! Exactly what I said!

Leo: (smirks as he was thinking) Hm...

Raph: I know that smirk anywhere, Leo!

Leo: Eh~? Are you implying that we should sneak into the botanical gardens tomorrow night and dare each other to take a huge sniff at it? (puts his hands on his hips) Raphael, I would never! (pauses) Actually I was thinking about it. But even still, don't tell me you're scared to smell it.

Raph: Raph ain't afraid of anything!

Raichu: Sounds like you are.

Midnight Lycanroc: No we aren't! And to prove it, we'll do exactly just that! Daring each other to take a huge sniff at the corpse flower tomorrow night!

Flora: I don't know about that... Sneaking into the botanical gardens doesn't seem safe...

Netta: It'll be fine, Flora. As long as we don't make any loud noises, it'll be quick.

Donnie: Then it's settled. We'll go out tomorrow night.

[Scene: Next Day. Afternoon. Foot Shack. Secret Chamber. An initiation has begun. The Foot Initiates bow down to the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant.]  
  
Foot Brute: Since all of you have fulfill your worthiness and dedication to the Foot Clan…  
  
Foot Lieutenant: We bestow upon you the most sacred and most treasured…  
  
Foot Hound: The mark of the Foot Clan. Now let this paint creature kick you in the face to receive your marks.  
  
The paint creature kicks Jocelyn across the room. Now her face has an orange foot mark.  
  
Jocelyn: Yes…  
  
Yungoos: You look so awesome with the mark on your face!  
  
Jocelyn: Thanks, Yungoos! (chuckles)  
  
The other initiates also have orange foot marks on their faces.  
  
Baron Draxum: Pure insanity…

Darkrai: Agree.

Brianna: Tell me about it! This is a bit insane. Couldn’t they just paint the Foot symbol on their faces instead of kicking them in the face?  
  
Foot Hound: Then it wouldn’t be any fun to it. (sees Foot Recruit and Bulldog being angry) Hm? Is something wrong, Recruit?  
  
Cassandra: Yes there is, Kamala! I can’t believe Jocelyn gets promoted instead of me! I know her parents are big donors but c’mon!  
  
Granbull: It’s ridiculous and totally unfair!

Bernetta: It'll be okay, hon. I'm sure we'll be kicked in the face by a paint monster soon.

Tanesa: Because you want it to kick you in the face right?

Bernetta: Yes! Seeing the others getting kicked in the face makes me feel _so~_ happy! (chuckles happily)

Cassandra: Easy for you to say! I have been trained very hard and this is what I get?!

Naquicha: Chill, Recruit. You’ll get your mark soon.

Cassandra: Whatever you say, Naq. (sighs)

Baron Draxum: Why are we here to watch a stupid ceremony? You promise to give me the dark armor!  
  
Houndoom: And we intend to give you the armor once it’s completed!  
  
Houndour: AND once you become a FULL member of the Foot Clan…  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Correct. The legend states that only those who have proven their worthiness to the Foot Clan are allowed to wear the armor.  
  
Kamala: We can’t just give it to you all willy-nilly like that. You have to earn it.  
  
Baron Draxum: Then make me into a full member of the Foot Clan now! So that I can restore the Yokai’s dominance over humans!  
  
Huginn: Sorry boss, but there’s a rising-to-the-rank system and you’re at… uh… Rank 0.  
  
Muninn: That’s the worst!  
  
Darkrai: The worst?  
  
Baron Draxum: Why are my gargoyles telling me my rank?  
  
Huginn: We’ve been promoted from toenail to tender foot. We’re rank 2.  
  
Muninn: Show me what I look like with the mask on! (Huginn kicks him and shows him in a mirror) Cool, I look sick!  
  
Baron Draxum: My gargoyles outrank me? Unacceptable. (smashes ground)

Sandro: Please relax, Master Draxum.

Foot Lieutenant: I know you think the irrational outbursts will get you on our good side. But there is still a process.  
  
Baron Draxum: Fine… How do I get to rank 2?  
  
Kamala: I’ll show you. I’ll be your guide from now on. To see what you do during the process.  
  
Baron Draxum: Brianna, you stay here. I’ll be back.  
  
Brianna: Understood, Draxum!  
  
[Coffee Shop]  
  
Baron Draxum: What is this place? Are we here to lay waste on these worthless humans?  
  
Foot Recruit: No, this is a coffee shop. We’re tasked on getting coffee for the entire Foot Clan. And a vegan coconut stone for my boss.  
  
Granbull: You never been to a coffee shop before?!  
  
Darkrai: No we haven’t been here. This is a first for us.  
  
Granbull: That explains it!

Tanesa: Yup. You certainly don't know anything about human culture.

Bernetta: But you'll get used to it! Us humans are quite~ interesting!

Baron Draxum: That's very unlikely.

Kamala (wearing a baggy hat to cover her ears and a red mini dress): Interesting… These humans don’t seem to mind us. As if we’re one of them. (thinking) I guess Kaminari was right about this. Why is she always good at making predictions?! That’s frustrating!  
  
Baron Draxum: Draxum’s not some errand boy.  
  
Foot Recruit: (kicks tray) To become a full member of the Foot Clan, one must show commitment and patience.  
  
Kamala: That’s right, Recruit. A true Foot member must show that they are dedicated to complete any task at hand. As well as showing you have the patience to wait for a long period of time.  
  
Foot Recruit: I have been training since I was 7!  
  
Granbull: Yeah! So we know how to be patient!  
  
Baron Draxum: Madness! Baron Draxum takes what he needs now! (throws seed at the sign)  
  
The seed drops into the coffee and transforms into a monster. This causes everyone except the three to flee out of fear. The baristas ran away out of fear.  
  
Foot Recruit: (carrying coffee and gasps) I have been doing this wrong the whole time!  
  
Kamala: Draxum~!  
  
Baron Draxum: What is it, Hound? I did what they task me. I got the coffee. (sips coffee)  
  
Kamala: This is so wrong! Yes you have shown commitment but the way you did it was unacceptable! You were supposed to show your patience! But instead, you have shown me that you have absolutely no patience and wants to get things done as quickly as possible! (summons mini notebook and pencil) You get one point for commitment but no points for patience.

Baron Draxum: You’re writing all of this down because…?  
  
Kamala: As an observer, I have to make sure you did things right. Everything is one point and it gets subtracted every time you did something wrong.  
  
Baron Draxum: This is gonna get annoying.  
  
Meanwhile, Armand, who was watching behind the wall, was spying on them.  
  
Armando: That must be Baron Draxum. This is bad. I have to contact HQ about this.  
  
[Foot Shack]  
  
Brianna: Thanks for the latte! (sips latte) So good!  
  
Baron Draxum: I have completed your meaningless task.  
  
Kamala: In the wrong way! That was supposed to show your commitment and patience!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Settle down, Foot Hound.  
  
Baron Draxum: Now when do I get the dark armor?  
  
Darkai: We would like to know.  
  
Houndour: Oh, we’re glad you asked.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: We got a retrieval mission tonight and, thanks to your excellent performance, rather then these stones which are a bit stale.  
  
Foot Brute: We’re bringing you to Strike Squad’s Special Force Delta.  
  
Foot Recruit: (gasps happily) I was born to be with the Strike Squad’s Special Force Delta! (grabs bat) I shall beat my foes in pain! (swings bat)  
  
Granbull: Yeah! Let’s do this! Whoo!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Okay, okay. Love the enthusiasm. But actually your assignment is…  
  
[Garden House]  
  
Granbull: I can’t believe we have been put into Lookout Support Duty!  
  
Foot Recruit: We’re looking out for the LOOKOUTS?!  
  
Kamala: Correct. Your assignment is to lookout for any enemies that may appear.

Tanesa: Jeez... I thought we were gonna get some action.

Bernetta: I was so excited too!

Baron Draxum: This is ridiculous!  
  
Kamala: Ridiculous?  
  
Foot Recruit: You know, I was accepted to every clan I have applied to.

Baron Draxum: With my powers, I should be in charge of this clan! Surely there must be some way to take control of them.  
  
Kamala: Nice try, Draxum. But that won’t be possible.  
  
Darkrai: And why not?  
  
Granbull: According to the Laws of the Foot Clan, one can only take control of the Foot Clan is to succeed what the leaders have failed.  
  
Foot Recruit: My senseis have never failed once!  
  
Baron Draxum: We’ll see about that…

Tanesa: What does that supposed to mean?

Lucario: Something not good.


	92. Chapter 92

[Foot Clan]  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Our research shows that the armor piece is located inside one of these statues.  
  
Foot Brute: It looks like Draxum is gonna get his wish soon. If he can prove his worth. (looks at Lieutenant and starts laughing with him)  
  
Houndour: Like that would happen!  
  
Foot Lieutenant takes out a shuriken which starts to scan a statue. It reveals there is no armor piece inside. As Baron Draxum look from afar, he turns to see a light coming from inside the greenhouse.  
  
Baron Draxum: (looks through binoculars) What’s going on there? (spots the Turtles, Arabella, Flora and Blaze)  
  
Foot Recruit: Hai. I will alert the others. (turns) Caw! Caw! (gets wrapped in vines)  
  
Baron Draxum: Quiet you! We shall handle this ourselves.  
  
Kamala: Hm? Let me see. (grabs binoculars and looks through them) Aren’t those your creations? The ones who keep defeating you time and time again? The Turtles?  
  
Baron Draxum: Yes… Don’t bring that up. We shall investigate as to why are they here for.  
  
Kamala: You sure you don’t want the others to know?  
  
Baron Draxum: They’ll know eventually. Trust me.  
  
Kamala: Alright… Let’s go…  
  
[The Turtles]  
  
The Turtles (Harmonic Forms), Arabella, Ryuko and Blaze are chanting “smell it” to Raph.  
  
Baron Draxum: What are they doing?  
  
Foot Recruit: This is no doubt a cunning trap to distract us so they can get the dark armor.

Tanesa: Or it could be that they're doing something stupid with that corpse flower.

Baron Draxum: What's a corpse flower?

Donnie (Fused with Rena): What do you say, Raph? Do you have the guts to sniff the stinkiest plant on Earth: The Corpse Flower?!  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and magenta eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, has change gender to match Rena’s gender as a female. She has green kneecap-length side sweep strands with purple highlights that goes from the middle to the ends. She now wears a purple buttoned, short-sleeved crop top and purple plaid mini skirt. She also wears white knee-length socks with black stripes on top, green flat heels, purple-framed glasses, rose earrings, green bow tied around her waist (bow on the back of the wrist), maintains goggles, purple lips and green eyeshadow.

Leo (fused with Emerald): The one that people said is so disgusting that the stench will be with you for a long time. Or maybe people are just being exasperating.

Leo is now human with light skin and sectoral heterochromia eyes (Half-Blue and Half-Purple on both eyes). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has floor-length extremely blue wavy half-up half-down hair with purple highlights that start in the middle to the ends. Leo wears a blue sleeveless halter shirt and purple flare pants. He also wears blue ballerina flats, purple drape jacket, purple sequin beret hat, nails painted periwinkle, lightning bolt earrings, blue lips and purple eyeshadow. He gains Emerald’s ears and twin tails.

Raph (Fused with Lemon): I’m gonna sniff it. Like a boss! (sniffs heavily) Ugh~! (coughs and barfs on the floor)  
  
Raph is now human with brown skin and heterochromia eyes (Left: Yellow; Right: Red). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has floor-length yellow spiky hair with red streaks all over it. He wears a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt print on it and red shorts. He also wears a red zipped hoodie that’s wrapped around his waist, red wristbands on both wrists, and golden red ring on his right finger. He gains Lemon’s ears and twin tails.

Netta: Woo~, that was awesome!

Mikey (Fused with Nightmare): (laughs) Raph barfed! Me next! Me next! Me next!  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and red (hint of orange) eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has waist-length white mohawk hair with orange streaks all over it. The tip of the hair being over Mikey. He wears a black tank top with a red moon print on it and orange baggy pants. He also wears an orange leather jacket, red spiked choker around his neck, silver chain belt around the waist, red leather rock shoes, orange leather fingerless gloves, and orange bone earrings. He gains Nightmare’s ears and tail.  
  
Blaze: (recording on his phone) You sure you can take it, Mikester?  
  
Mikey: Of course I can! I’m not even gonna barf!  
  
Arabella: Not gonna barf? That’s impossible! If you can do it without barfing, I’ll give you $20!  
  
Mikey: Deal! Watch and learn!  
  
Blaze: This is gonna be good.  
  
Flora: I don’t know if you should do this. What if someone caught us?  
  
Blaze: Not to worry. Nobody’s gonna find out.  
  
Flora: I hope you’re right…  
  
Foot Recruit: This must be a trap. But if there is one thing I’ve learned from you is we get nothing for waiting. (rushes in along with Bulldog) Foot Clan~!  
  
Kamala: Recruit, wait! (runs after her)

Tanesa: Let's follow her, Bern.

Bernetta: Right!

Foot Recruit: Vermin, prepare to (takes out sword) face my wrath!  
  
But instead, she slashes the Corpse Flower and her and Bulldog get covered in slime.  
  
Foot Recruit: (coughing) This… was… a trap…  
  
Granbull: A big trap… (coughing)  
  
Ryuko: That was sweet!  
  
Mikey: She went all in the stink! Nice job, frenemy!  
  
Flora: Oh my, are you alright?  
  
Foot Recruit screams in anger and chases after Raph. While they were distracted, Draxum and Darkrai quietly leaves without them noticing.  
  
Kamala: (laughing) You look funny with goop all over you! (Raph grabs Kamala as he continues running in circles) Hey! Don’t make me a part of this chase! (hitting him on the head) Put me down, turtle! Put me down!  
  
Foot Recruit: Bulldog, use Rock Tomb to slow him down!  
  
Granbull: Rock~!  
  
Kamala: Hold on! You’re not gonna attack me as well right?!  
  
Granbull: Tomb~!  
  
Leo: Raph, you have to use Iron Tail or something to break those rocks!  
  
Raph: How?! I have a dog person on top of my head and I’m too sick to break anything!

Tanesa: Then throw her to the bushes or something!

Kamala: Are you insane?! I don't want to be covered in plants!

Bernetta: Maybe you should throw her to me! Could do that for me, Raphy-dear?!

But suddenly, vines comes out of nowhere and catches Rock Tomb.  
  
Peng: That would be far enough. (comes out of the shadows along with Garifullina and Marina)  
  
Leo: Whoa… That was awesome…  
  
Flora: Eh? Who are they?

Blaze: No clue...

[Baron Draxum]  
  
Baron Draxum: So, our senseis never failed eh? We’ll see about that. (pulls alarm)  
  
The alarm causes the security guards to wake up from their sleep.  
  
Security Lead: Listen up, Both Cannibal Insecurity Force Alpha! Move, move, move! (after they assemble up) There’s a protocol emergency!  
  
Houndour: An alarm?!  
  
Houndoom: At the botanical gardens? That’s new.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: I’m sure our ninjas can handle a few groundskeepers.  
  
The groundskeepers starts using their battle cry as they appear.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Get them~!  
  
But the Foot Ninjas were defeated by the groundskeepers.  
  
Foot Recruit: I will grind you up into fertilizer!  
  
Security Lead: The Corpse Flower…  
  
Foot Recruit is still chasing after Raph and Kamala.  
  
Security Lead: Protect the begonias! I’ll be right back to check on Jewel! (running to the greenhouse)

[Meanwhile]  
  
Leo: Raph, use your tails! Any one will do!  
  
Raph: Oh right! (uses tail to block Foot Recruit’s sword) Like this?  
  
Leo: Exactly like that!  
  
Granbull: We will never let you stop us from collecting the dark armor!  
  
Leo: Hold on, stinky feet. Is that the reason why you’re here?  
  
Foot Recruit: Yes! You won’t stop us from collecting the pieces of the dark armor! Never!  
  
Marina: Not until we get it first! As member of the Crimson Butterfly Syndicate, we are tasked with destroying anything that associates with Baron Draxum. That includes the dark armor pieces.  
  
Leo: Crimson Butterfly Syndicate? What’s that?  
  
Marina: It’s an independent organization with a mission of destroying everything that associates with Baron Draxum. Our leader is Kios, who is a Crimson Butterfly Yokai and former member of Kaminari’s resistance army.  
  
Kamala: I see… That makes sense since you have the symbol for it.  
  
Marina: Correct! (chuckles haughty) You have such a good idea, doggy.  
  
Kamala: My name is Kamala not doggy! Show some respect! (growls)  
  
Marina: This is the reason why I hate dogs so much. They think they’re the better pet than anybody else. How sad.  
  
Kamala: Are you implying that foxes are better than dogs?!  
  
Marina: And what if I am, short pancake?!  
  
Kamala: Short pancake?! How dare you disrespect a Yokai!  
  
They growl aggressively at each other.  
  
Leo: Now now, let’s not fight in here. Foxes and dogs are both awesome. No need to fight over which one is better than the other.  
  
Together: Shut up, you stupid cat!  
  
Leo: I’m technically a turtle so~...  
  
Suddenly, a Foot Ninja knocks Foot Recruit to the ground.  
  
Mikey: Where did that come from?!  
  
Garifullina points to a broken window and outside.  
  
Raph: Shouldn’t we head to the real battle?  
  
Leo: That’s quite fur-tunate. Let’s go, gang! And remember, we can’t transform back until the sun rise for the next morning.  
  
Mikey: I’m so gonna get that free meal!  
  
Donnie: Me too! Hope you better get ready for your wallets ‘cause I’m gonna get that free meal of whatever I want!  
  
Leo: Mew? (chuckles) That’s a laugh.  
  
Donnie: Shut up with the cat puns!  
  
Leo: No can do, bro. I must continue.  
  
They leave and head to where the Foot Ninjas are.  
  
Security Lead: Jewal… No~!  
  
They passed by Huginn and Muninn who are chilling in a fountain.  
  
Huginn: Was that the Turtles? Should we alert the Foot?  
  
Muninn: Why? I mean, they’re gonna find out anyway.  
  
Huginn: I love the way you think. We’ll be in rank 3 in no time.  
  
As our heroes jumped to the battle, a vine catches Foot Recruit, Bulldog and Kamala.  
  
Darkrai: Not to worry. Our ranks will skyrocketed.  
  
Kamala: Huh? What did you do?!  
  
Baron Draxum: Nothing in particular.

Tanesa: Oh yeah?! Then why everyone fighting the security guards?!

Baron Draxum: I don't know!

Raph: Take this! Have some Thunderbolt!  
  
Donnie: Leaf Storm!  
  
Garifullina: (freezes Leaf Storm as Leo runs on it)  
  
Leo: Odachi~! (slams into Foot Brute) Ready to lose, big guy?! Shadow Ball!  
  
Foot Brute: (grunts) That hurts! (to Foot Lieutenant) I know you get nervous when I rush you but hurry!  
  
Foot Lieutenant: (scans statue) Got it! It’s in there! Houndour, use Flamethrower to melt that statue!  
  
Houndour: On it! Flame~...  
  
Leo: Not gonna happen! Psy~! (levitates and throws Houndour to a bush) Sorry but I can’t let you burn that statue…  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Why you little…! (gets grabbed and pulled by Mikey’s whip sword)  
  
Kamala: Baron Draxum, how dare you! You have shown no honor to the Foot Clan! That’s such a cowardly move!  
  
Baron Draxum: Cowardly?  
  
Kamala: That’s right! You’re a coward who wants to do things his way!

They then hear the security lead running out of the greenhouse holding a part of the Corpse Flower. An Oozesquito landed on his hand and injects him with ooze. Causing him to transform into a flower mutant.  
  
Leo: Wha~?  
  
Raph: Uh-oh.  
  
Marina: This can’t be good.  
  
Security Lead: Jumping juniper! I’m in full bloom! (sends out vines to attack them)

Blaze: This is just great. (dodges) Now we have to deal with a mutant flower?

Netta: And it's no ordinary flower! (slashes vines) That's a mutant corpse flower!

Blaze: Not the way I imagine would happen.  
  
Mikey: Smelly plant? Cool. Smelly plant with legs? Not as cool!  
  
Security Lead: Get off of the terrariums! Let me people breathe! (spits out goo)  
  
Mikey produces flames from the whip sword and uses it to block the goo.  
  
Raph: (steps out flame) Micheal! What did we say about mystic flame on highly vegetative areas?  
  
Mikey: Oh right. (stops) Sorry.  
  
Mikey, Leo and Raph gets covered in goo.  
  
Arabella: That’s gonna stink a lot.  
  
Marina: You alright?  
  
Leo: No! Absolutely not! This is so gross!  
  
Raph: Not again! Not again! Totally not again!  
  
Leo: I need a long hot shower to get this goop out!  
  
Mikey: Ugh! Stinkbomb’s gotta be my favorite and least favorite mutant at the same time!

Netta: Yeah! Definitely both favorite and least favorite!

Arabella: (goes behind the bushes) That’s one crazy mutant plant.  
  
Donnie: (gagging) Note to future self. Equip tech-bo with nose plugs.  
  
Stinkbomb covers everyone in goo which causes them to be defeated by the smell alone.  
  
Baron Draxum: Perfect… Would you do the honors?  
  
Foot Recruit: Me?  
  
Darkrai: Correct.  
  
Foot Recruit: Kali Ma!  
  
[Foot Shack]  
  
At the underground cave, the Foot ninjas bows down to Baron Draxum while Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant are trapped in vines.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: So uh Draxum. I have some good news about your potential in this clan.  
  
Foot Brute: Yes, really good news.  
  
Baron Draxum: Silence! I have accomplished with one assistant in what you couldn’t do with your entire clan!  
  
Foot Recruit: Assistant? I thought we were… partners?  
  
Baron Draxum: (silences Recruit) As the Laws of the Foot Clan states, I’m in charge of the Foot Clan! (they begin to cheer) We will begin on Monday!  
  
Huginn: Monday’s a holiday so could we do it on Tuesday?  
  
Muninn: No can do. Baron’s got a haircut on Tuesday. You know they never get around the first bang so…  
  
Baron Draxum: We will do it on the following Monday and nothing more!  
  
Kamala: This can’t be happening… He has purposely jeopardize the mission so he could lead the Foot Clan! I can’t let him do this! I have no choice but to get some help from an unlikely source. (wipes off Foot mark) I must ask for the Turtles’ help. (leaves)


	93. Chapter 93

[Scene: Lair. Living Room. Splinter and the others are watching some TV. The mutant rat eating a piece of cake and drinking milk. All of a sudden, just before he takes another bite out of the cake, he smells something awful.]

Splinter: Ugh! What is this wretched smell?! (rushes out of the living room) My children! What happened to you?!

Alolan Ninetales: Why are you all covered in goop?!

Leo: It's a long story...

Mikey: All we want is to take a bath...

Splinter: You certainly are taking a bath! Take off those clothes and get straight into the shower! I don't want to smell something this awful any longer! It's ruining my perfect cake and milk time!

Everyone: Yes, dad!

They run straight to the bathroom. Taking off their clothes and tossing it away. But it was gonna land on Splinter when Azuris quickly grabs a basket and catches the goop-covered clothes into the basket.

Leafeon: Nice catch, Azuris-san.

Azuris: Thank you. I shall head to the laundromat early in the morning to have these freshly cleaned.

Splinter: Please do! It smells like Grandpa Sho's feet when he has to take it off for the Summer! (gags a bit) I don't want to think about his feet at a time like this.

Azuris: Understood. I will put these in a secured place, Splinter-sama. It will be out of the Lair immediately so you won't be able to smell it.

Splinter: Yes! Please do just that! I don't want to smell it anymore!

|Bathroom|

Leo: Stupid mutant! Now we have to take a long shower!

Mikey: A mutant corpse flower is one of the worst kinds of mutants!

Raph: How are we supposed to beat him if he can shoot out a disgusting goop from his mouth?!

Donnie: We could reflect it at his direction... Or maybe we could burn him.

Netta: You mean putting him on fire?! Isn't that too cruel?

Donnie: Well do you have any other suggestions?

Eevee: Can we please not talk about it? I just want to forget that mutant as much as I want to.

Everyone: Right...

Leo: Good thing we have a large bath so we can all fit in.

Donnie: But it feels a bit too crowded in my opinion.

Leo: Then maybe you should make it bigger.

Donnie: I don't know how to do that with bathrooms, 'Nardo.

Leo: I see... And I thought you were a builder.

Donnie: I'm a scientist, inventor, and everything else!

Raph: Let's all calm down... No need to fight in the bathroom. (grabs shampoo) Shampoo anyone?

Mikey: Give it to me!

Netta: I need it too!

Leo: Me as well, big bro!

Donnie: Don't forget about moi!

Raph: One at a time, guys. Here you go, Micheal! (gives shampoo to Mikey)

Mikey: Thank you! (applies shampoo to his hair) I need to get the goop out of my awesome hair!

Leo: You're not the only one! I need to get the goop out of everything. (sighs) Why do we have to do the dirty work?

Netta: Because heroes always do the most disgusting of things if it means helping those in need!

Donnie: We should change that a bit for our policy.

Netta: We have a hero policy?

Donnie: We always had it. Bet you weren't paying attention.

Netta: I was paying attention!

Eevee: (sighs)

[Scene: Next Day. Lair.]

Splinter: (sniffs and sighs) This is much better. No more of that wretched smell.

Leo: We made sure to get all the stink out.

Splinter: Which is perfect. Now we can start our ninja training! (they all groaned) Don't groan at me! This is vital if you want to prepare yourselves in case Shredder _had_ returned.

Mikey: We want a break, pop! I don't wanna train!

Splinter: A break eh? Hm... How about next weekend? Next Saturday and Sunday will be your day offs. I'll only give you those days if you all stop groaning and do some training. We'll only do morning and afternoon training sessions for now on. Understood.

Netta: (salutes) Understood, daddy!

Mikey: (salutes) We can do totally do that!

Raph: I like this idea! Mad Dogs, let's train!

Everyone: Yeah!

Splinter: But first, we should get some breakfast. Azuris had already left to do the laundry.

Mikey: I'll handle it, pop! Leave it to me baby!

[Scene: Warehouse. Annath has finished with a somewhat long katana. It was a bit curved. The blade itself is silver while the handle is black and white in a stripe pattern.]

Sir Turts-a-lot: What a beautiful sword. Who's the customer for this one?

Annath: It's for a yokai who lives in the Pirate Bazaar District. A pirate wanted me to fix his sword after it was broken during a sword fight.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Then shall we head there?

Annath: You know it! (turns to Elmnatin) Elm, you wanna come with us?!

Elmnatin: Come with you? Hm... Well okay. (jumps down) I need to get some extra ingredients for the potions anyways. Maybe I'll head to Witch Town to find some.

Annath: Then let's head to the Hidden City! Don't want my customer to wait long!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Let me get Olympia and we shall head to the Hidden City.

Annath: Okay~ make it quick. We don't got all day.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Understood.


	94. Chapter 94

[Scene: Hidden City. Sancus, in his casual outfit, looks through the window of a mystic pet shop. Hellhound pups barking happily at him.]

Sancus: Aw~... You're all so cute! I wish I could buy you all! (sighs) But I don't have the money to do so... Don't worry, little pups. When I get enough money, I'll buy one of you to be my loving pet. (chuckles and walks away) That'll be the day... (spots Nayla and Dastardly Danny) Nayla! (runs to them)

Nayla: Hey San. Taking a nice stroll in the streets?

Sancus: You know it! What about you? How's your band doing?

Nayla: Doing good. Practicing as usual. As for me, I'm just spending time with my boyfriend.

Sancus: That's good to hear. I can't wait for you to perform! It's gonna be so awesome!

Nayla: It sure will, little dude. Now we should better go. It was nice talking with you, San.

Sancus: Same to you, Nay! See you at the Grand Nexus Hotel tonight! (walks away)

[Scene: New York. April's Apartment Room. April is trying to catch Mayhem with little success. She tries to pounce Mayhem at the couch but he teleports to the top of his cat tower.]

April: (growling) Okay, Mayhem. You won this round. But April O'Neil won't give up _that_ easily! Not without a fight! We'll continue this after school when I come home! (grabs her backpack and opens the door) Don't try to teleport inside my backpack while I'm leaving!

When April exits the door, Mayhem immediately teleports inside her backpack. He doesn't want to wait for his favorite owner to come home and force him to take a bath. So hiding inside her backpack is the best option of avoiding taking a bath.

April: Mayhem isn't gonna win when I come home. I'll make sure he takes a bath no matter what. He may be a dog-thingy with teleportation powers. But he's no match for April O'Neil's determination! That furball doesn't stand a chance against me!

Ampharos: We'll just have to see and find out for ourselves.

April: Right! I just need to think of something. Something that will guarantee to make Mayhem take a bath without teleporting away.

Ampharos: Hm... That's gonna be tough but we'll figure it out.

[Scene: Hidden City. Officer Chives and Officer Fern are on patrol as usual. Checking around to see if anyone is committing crimes.]

Officer Fern: Since there's no crime happening, wanna grab something to eat real quick?

Officer Chives: Sure! But we should double check the area! A crime could happen right under our noses!

Officer Fern: Seriously? Look, this area doesn't have any crime.

Officer Chives: But it could happen even as we speak!

[WHOOSH]

Officer Chives: Like that one over there! (hops after the criminal)

Officer Fern: Why are you always right about things? (begins running after the criminal)

|Mystical Hidden Times Building|  
|Office Area|

Pearl: Good morning.

Ronalee: Morning, Pearl! (sniffs) Did you buy something delicious?

Pearl: Yeah. (takes out a box of donuts from her purse) I brought a box of donuts. Thought we could have it for later.

Ronalee: I can have it right now! I would take the powder one. It's my favorite.

Veneranda: Maybe during break time.

Ronalee: But still, I really want a donut!

Pearl: Don't worry. I'll save one for you.

Ronalee: You're the best, Pearl!

Pearl: You're welcome.

[Scene: New York. Warehouse. Inside an somewhat small warehouse, Oreo's henchmen are making some perfume. All the henchmen are skunks. Most are skunk yokai. A group are mixing the ingredients. Another group were assorting the perfume together based on color and scent. The third group were putting the boxes of perfume inside the trucks.]

Oreo: Good job, my dear henchmen. Make sure these perfumes go to their locations with no cracks in it! (turns her head to the left and looks down) Salt, Pepper, I have a job for you two.

Salt: What is it, boss?!

Oreo: I had made a new perfume for my next plan. Let's talk in my office.

The screen switches to the office. Oreo walks to her desk and takes out a perfume. This particular perfume is in a shape of a star. Inside was dark blue with star-shaped particles swirling around.

Pepper: A star-shaped perfume?

Oreo: This particular perfume can cause anyone who smells it to become confuse. When someone gets confused, they will start seeing things that aren't even there. Might attack anyone or anything at random. A perfect chance for you two to steal anything they have. I want you to sell these in the streets. Remember to not act very suspicious.

Together: Understand.

[Scene: Streets. People were buying the star-shaped perfumes from Salt and Pepper.]

Salt: That's right! These perfume will make you smell like you're out of this world!

Pepper: Please buy as much as you can. These are limited so make sure you buy it before it's gone.

Salt: (thinking) It's working! Now people are gonna be so confused and won't be able to stop our boss from stealing things!

Pepper: (thinking) Right. Let's wait for the perfect opportunity to do so.

Salt: (thinking) Like when?

Pepper: (thinking) Right~ now!

They spray the perfumes all over the area. It causes people to become confused and this was their chance of stealing their valuables. The two skunks run off as fast as they can.

Salt: Boss is gonna be so proud of us!

Pepper: She has to. We got what she wants us to do.

Salt: Now let's head back to HQ!

Pepper: Right.

[Scene: Hidden City. Pirate Bazaar District.]

Sir Turts-a-lot: Let's be careful, Annath. These pirates could steal the katana from us at any point. (looks around) And in any direction.

Annath: You worry too much. I'm an oni, remember? Oni yokai are one of the strongest yokai species in the Hidden City! If anyone were to mess with us I'll kick their asses in one punch!

Sir Turts-a-lot: Do you need to say such vulgar language?

Annath: Pirates don't even care about something like vulgar language. Not one bit.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Still, we need to be on guard. You'll never know what could happen in this city.

Annath: I know how to deal with it. Don't worry your candy cane arms.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Candy cane arms?! Who are you calling candy cane?!

Annath: I was just teasing you, Turts.

Sir Turts-a-lot: Of course you are, Annath. You certainly are something else.

Annath: (chuckles a bit) Anyways, wanna get something to eat after returning the katana?

Sir Turts-a-lot: When Natin returns we shall get something to eat.

Annath: Fine by me.

|Witch Town|

Elmnatin is browsing through the shops. Looking for the ingredients he needs for his potions.

Elmnatin: Where are the spider eyes? It has to be here somewhere... (begins jumping up and down briefly; sighs) I wish I wasn't this short.

Natsu Emarim: Spider eyes? What do you need spider eyes for?

Elmnatin: It's for a transformation potion. I was thinking of turning myself into a spider briefly. A giant spider that would scare my opponents at the Battle Nexus.

Natsu: I see... That's so cool. I would love to see that. If you're looking for spider eyes, you should check (points to a shop) over there at that shop. I bet it has some spider eyes.

Elmnatin: Thanks for the info! (runs off)

Natsu: You're welcome. Careful not to trip.

Elmnatin: I will!


	95. Chapter 95

[Scene: Afternoon. Lair. Donnie's Lab. Raph puts on the VR headset and turns it on by pressing the button which was located in the middle top of the headset.]

Donnie: Remember, Raph. This headset is still in beta mode. So I don't know what's gonna happen.

Raph: Don't worry, Don! Raph can handle anything! (looks to his left and right repeatedly) What kind of games did you put in here?!

Donnie: Well~, I put in the classics like a racing game, a horror game, a fighting game,...

Raph: I'll do the fighting game! (reaches out his hand)

In the VR World, he presses on the fighting game slot. This causes the world to transform into a fighting dome.

Donnie: What do you see?

Raph: I'm in a fighting tournament in a dome! And I see my opponent! Time to take him down like a boss! (slams his right fist into his left hand palm confidentially)

Donnie: Why a fighting game?! Couldn't you picked a racing game instead?! (dodges Raph's punch)

Raph begins attacking his "opponent" in the VR World. In reality, he's simply attacking the air. Moving around the Lair as he does so.

Male Meowstic: If Raph hits something or someone, we're gonna be in so much trouble.

Donnie: Then we need to make sure Raph doesn't break anything or get himself hurt or worse!

Male Meowstic: (nods) Understood. Let's go.

Donnie: Right. (jumps down) Raph, you need to stop!

Raph: Why should I?! Raph needs to win!

Donnie: You're gonna hurt someone!

Raph: The only person who's gonna get hurt is my virtual opponent! (charges at the air)

Donnie: Make sure you don't break anything! If you do that means I have to fix it!

Raph: Raph ain't gonna break anything!

Donnie: Yes you are if you're not too careful!

Raph: You're such a worrywart.

Donnie: That's your thing, Raph. _You're_ the worrywart around here. I'm just the one who fix and create things while you dumb-dumbs do whatever you want with your mystic weapons. Now please make sure you don't break anything!

Male Meowstic: We don't want to get grounded or something because of your actions.

Donnie: Which would be a _big_ no-no! Do you want to see dad get angry?

Raph: Of course not! I don't want pops to get angry! I'll be careful! (punches the air) I promise!

Donnie: I hope so! You're gonna pay if my headsets are damaged! (sighs) Maybe I should've taken out the fighting game...

Male Meowstic: Agree... It's too dangerous to do it in the Lair. Especially for the arcade room.

[Scene: Hidden City. Apartment Room. Nayla is practicing on her bass guitar while Danny is watching TV. Pebbles being on his lap.]

Danny: You got a gig coming up?

Nayla: Yeah. It's gonna be at this place in New York. This Saturday night. You're gonna be watching us perform?

Danny: Of course, sweetcheeks. I would never miss any of your performances. (scoffs) Don't be stupid. I'll be right there on the stands with everyone else.

Nayla: You sure? (looks away) Last time you promise something, you ended up getting arrested with your lackeys and had been put into prison for a month before being released.

Danny: You mean Malicious Mickey and Loathsome Leonard? Look that was 3 months ago. It won't happened again. I really promise to be there big time! I won't miss your concert!

Nayla: Do you really promise?

Danny: I will do anything for you, sweetcheeks! I'll steal the nicest rings for you! I'll cook for you! Clean for you! I'll do anything to make you see that you made the right choice of dating me!

Nayla: (chuckles) You're such an idiot. But you're my idiot. Alright, I'll keep your word for it. Especially when we get married one day. I really want to have a kid or two. Or three. Maybe even four. How about 10?!

Danny: Hey hey hey! Let's not go too fast! We gotta take it slow. To be honest, I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I still have many things to do and such.

Nayla: I understand... You know I love you right? (kisses on his face cheek)

Danny: And I love you too, baby. (kisses her back)

[Scene: Night. New York. Rooftops.]

Leo: Who's turn is it to get some pizza from Run of the Mill?!

Donnie: My guess is Mikey.

Mikey: Me?! I already did that last week! It has to be Ant!

Netta: Nope. I already got the pizza three weeks ago. I bet it's Raph's turn to get us some pizza.

Raph: I don't think so!

Leo: Maybe I should just start over with the pizza getting turns.

Raichu: We really need a chart for this.

[WHOOSH]

Kamala: Hello, Turtles.

Everyone: (shrieks)

Leo: You're the one from the botanical gardens!

Raichu: What was your name?

Kamala: Kamala. But I'm known as simply Foot Hound. I have been looking for you.

Raph: Looking for us?! I bet you want to fight us! (goes into a fighting stance) If you are then bring it! We'll take you down!

Kamala: Don't be stupid. You can't defeat me. Besides, I'm not here to fight. I'm here for a truce.

Donnie: A truce? For what?

Kamala: Baron Draxum has taken over the Foot Clan as their new leader. You see, back in the botanical gardens, Draxum purposefully turn on the alarm which causes a huge fight to happened. Making the Lieutenant and Brute to fail their mission of retrieving the armor piece.

Mikey: So?!

Kamala: According to the rules of the Foot Clan, if someone were to succeed a mission where a sensei had failed, they will become the new leader of the Foot Clan. Draxum did all of that to make him the new leader. He has no honor and doesn't deserve to wear the Dark Armor! So I left and I need your help.

Netta: Basically, you want us to help you with getting Baron Draxum out of the Foot Clan so you can take it over and have things back to where it was before he even join the Foot Clan. Is that right?

Kamala: You are correct. That's the reason why I want to have a truce. You guys can defeat Draxum. If you can do that, then I'll have the Foot Clan back to the Lieutenant and Brute. And things will go exactly how it was before we even met Draxum.

Leo: I don't know... You're the enemy! We can't trust you!

Kamala: You need my trust? Well I'll give it to you. I'll help you with tracking down the armor pieces. And~ I'll buy you some pizza from Run of the Mill. I always keep my promises. So there's nothing to worry about me double-crossing you.

Raichu: You sure?!

Kamala: Yes.

Mikey: Okay then! You got yourself a deal, Kamala! Welcome to the Mad Dogs!

Raph: We'll set up a room for you when we return to the Lair.

Kamala: Right. Let's just get some pizza. My treat.

Netta: If you need some money we can lend you some!

Kamala: I got this. Don't worry about the money.

[Scene: Hidden City. Battle Nexus. Flamer is fighting against Sunburst. The crowds cheering for them as they fight each other. Sunburst throws some purple spores at Flamer. Making him have to rub his eyes to get the spores out of his eyes.]

Sunburst: Now's my chance. (hits Flamer with her tanbo staff)

Flamer: (growling) You're cheating!

Sunburst: I'm not cheating. (slams the top of her staff on the ground) In this tournament, anything goes. That includes using dirty tricks to claim your victory.

Flamer: I'm not gonna let you win! (produces flames from his hands) Time for you to be burned to the ground! (throwing fire balls at Sunburst)

[CROWD CHEERING]

|Waiting Room|

Electra: You can do it, Flamer!

Poseidon: Don't give up!

Diamante: That mushroom is going to lose. Mushroom Yokai are susceptible of fire. So I won't be surprised if that firehead won this match.

Aguida: However, I do believe that Sunburst may have a chance of winning. Despite the disadvantage between her and Flamer.

Diamante: Do tell, Guida! I would love to hear your explanation.

Aguida: She could use either the purple or the blue spores to make him distracted. Distracted long enough for her to attack. You could say it can be a surprise attack if anything.

Diamante: Interesting... _Very_ interesting... You may be right about that possibility. But I think Flamer would claim victorious to this match. I'm sure of it.

Aguida: Whatever. You do know that I can be right sometimes.

Diamante: And if you get this one right, I'll personally get you something nice. Maybe like~ a diamond necklace. After the matches of course. Or I can have one of my butlers to get you one.

Aguida: Don't worry about it. It's fine.

Diamante: Fine~... I'm just being generous that's all.

Aguida: I know. I'm not much into the lavish stuff unlike you.

Diamante: But it can be nice right?

Aguida: Sometimes... Depending on the occasion.

Diamante: Right. (chuckles)


	96. Chapter 96

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Donnie: I'll take out the fighting game mode until I build a safe area in the Lair for it.

Male Meowstic: Good idea. Raph certainly did some damage.

Donnie: By damage, you mean putting a huge hole in the wall while fighting his "opponent"!

|Atrium|

Splinter: You better fix this hole, red!

Raph: (fixing the hole) I told you I'm sorry!

Alolan Ninetales: You need to have better control of your strength.

Raph: I know... I was just playing with Donnie's new VR headset. I didn't mean to cause damage.

Donnie: (steps out of the lab) I told you you need to be careful. But clearly you didn't listen. Not to worry. I'm taking out the fighting game option until I built a safe area in the Lair for that. For now if any of you want to play some games through here, you'll just have to do the other ones.

Mikey: Can I do a racing game?!

Leo: I wanna do a horror game!

Netta: Rhythm game for me!

Donnie: One at a time. I only build one VR headset. I'll do the other ones in due time.

Raph: And~ done! (puts down his tools; wipes the sweat from his forehead via his arm) The hole is all fixed up!

Splinter: Perfect. Now next time, please don't do something like this again. I don't want this Lair to be full of holes. Now if you excuse me, I got some TV to watch before we do another training session later on. (heads to the living room)

Kamala (now has a green turtle emblem over her right eye): Does this always happened?

Mikey: A lot. But you'll get used to it.

Leo: Yeah... We often get ourselves in trouble.

Kamala: That's because Splinter didn't discipline you enough.

Donnie: We do get discipline! It's just he mostly ground us for our misbehavior.

Leo: Or force us to wear a "Get-Along" shirt whenever either me, Donnie, Mikey and/or Raph argue with each other.

Kamala: I see... Well I don't wanna be at Splinter's bad side. So I won't do anything stupid. Unlike all of you who would definitely do something stupid.

Mikey: We don't anything stupid _all_ the time!

Donnie: We do it most of the time.

Kamala: Uh huh.

[Scene: Hidden City. Apartment Room. The Septic Creatures were doing band practice at Thyxixa's place.]

Mezaris: I do like the sound of our song. But it seems a little bit off.

Thyxixa: A little bit off?! I think I was playing well!

Nayla: Same here.

Braxixan: Maybe it was my drumming. Sorry, my little succubus. I was so distracted by your beauty.

Mezaris: That's alright, Braxy. We can start over from the top! We still got practice until Saturday night!

Johnathan: You got that right, Mez! I already made the posters to promote your concert at New York!

Mezaris: Good job, manager! Now people are gonna be hyped about this!

Johnathan: They sure will. Now you better continue with your practice.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: New York. Dracoly High School. Hallways]

Ms. Drax: Students, I just want to make an announcement. Next Friday night is going to be a play from the Drama Club! It'll be Romeo and Juliet! So auditions will begin this Friday after school! Then the announcements for the actors and actresses will be announced next Monday! After that, there will be a practice session after school from Tuesday to Friday morning before the play can begin! So please check it out and show off your true potential in the theater!

Resa: Auditions? (smirks and turns to April) I bet Donnie would love to be part of that play.

Maz: (smirks and turns to April) After all, he's such a theater kid. We all know he is. He himself know he is.

April: If you two are trying to convince me that I should have Donnie auditioned, you're mistaken.

Resa: Why not?

April: Because people would know him as a mutant! I can't risk that!

Maz: He could disguise himself as a human using the cloaking devices. The one that Sunita and Sunny has.

April: Knowing Donnie, he wouldn't want to use any mystic stuff. He'd rather make his own cloaking device. But that would end badly.

Resa: True~... But you know how much he loves the theater. He would be perfect for this.

April: I know that! I'm just looking out for him!

Together: Because you're his girlfriend?

April: Oh shut up! I'm already stressed out with Mayhem refusing to take a bath!

Resa: Well maybe you need to find an animal expert.

Fraxure: Someone who can help you with Mayhem.

Ampharos: Where are we gonna find an animal expert?

Maz: Actually there is someone who loves animals _and_ are quite an expert on it. He's in my English Class. I could talk to him for you.

April: You go right ahead. Just tell me after class 'cause I would _love_ to meet this mysterious person.

Maz: You got it, darling. Just leave it all to me and we'll meet at the cafeteria.

April: Okay... And make it quick. 'Cause I seriously need all the help I could get. (sighs) I wish Mayhem could be a normal pet sometimes. Why did he had to have teleportation powers?

Resa: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure you'll find a way to get him to take a shower...

April: I hope so, Resa. I really do...

[Scene: Later on. After School. April's Apartment. Bathroom.]

Harta: Okay, Mayhem. I know you have been giving April a lot of trouble for the past few days. She really wants you to let her wash you.

April: No need to get all stubborn! You stink like a dumpster! You need a bath!

Harta: So if you're good, we'll give you a special treat.

However, Mayhem didn't fall for that treat offering. Instead, he teleports himself inside the bathroom mirror.

April: Mayhem! Now you gone and done it! You better teleport yourself out of that mirror or else!

Harta: Pretty please~?

Mayhem shakes his head.

April: Fine! I'll just bring in more reinforcements! (takes out her phone and starts texting)

Harta: Who are you texting to?

April: Just a couple of friends.

|Few Minutes Later|

Leo: Hey April! We got your text!

Harta: (gasps happily) Wow~... I never seen anything like this!

April: Surprised right? These are my friends Leo, Raph and Mikey.

Harta: Very pleased to meet you. (bows) My name is Harta! Can I touch your shell?! Pretty please?!

Raph: Uh... I'm gonna guess you like reptiles right?

Harta: I love all types of animals! Except for insects. Personal reasons. But I can't believe there's talking animals!

Leo: We're mutants and we'll happily answer any question after we're done here. (walks to April) So~ what seems to be the problem?

April: I was trying to get Mayhem to take a bath and he got stuck inside the mirror!  
  
Kamala: Wow, that’s inconvenient.  
  
Leo: Not to worry, April. We’re experts on mystical stuff.  
  
April: I should call Donnie.  
  
Raph: No! We got this!

Kamala: You sure about this?

Midnight Lycanroc: Absolutely!

The screen turns to see the bathroom in ruins.  
  
April: My bathroom!  
  
Donnie: So you thought that destroying the bathroom will get Mayhem out.  
  
Kamala: Are you that stupid?!  
  
Raichu: Not our best plan. Sorry about that.

Harta: Oh my...

Tsareena: Oh no! Mayhem’s starting to disappear!  
  
Raichu: Disappear?! How are we gonna get him out?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Calm down, everyone. We have a solution to this.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Like what?  
  
Mikey: (pulling stuff out of Donnie’s shell) Do you have anything in there, Don?! Do you do you?!  
  
Donnie: (pushes Mikey away) Whenever we need to find something, I suggest we should go to my public library!  
  
Raichu: Say what now?  
  
Male Meowstic: You know? The place where there’s a lot of books? (they were confused) They’re like comic books but thicker.  
  
Everyone: Oh~!

Harta: How could you not know about the library?

Donnie: Because~ they refuse to come to the library! Not even once! I had to come here all by myself when I was little.

Harta: I see...

Netta: Don’t worry, April. We’ll head to the library and find the book that will help us get Mayhem out of that mirror. Let’s go!  
  
They all leave and head to the library. Inside, the janitor slowly heading to the room and closes the door. The Turtles appear in different places.  
  
Donnie: (sighs) The library… The place where there’s the sum knowledge of entire civilizations.  
  
Mikey: Cool! A Jupiter Jim comic where he saves a cat!  
  
Kamala: You’re impressed by that?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: So how are we gonna find a book in here? There are so many books!  
  
Donnie: Exactly. The library is like a puzzle. You don’t know what you could find in here unless you find something interesting.  
  
???: You’re right about that!  
  
Donnie: Yes I- Who said that?! (looks around and spots a book) How did this book get here?  
  
When he opens the book, Mathias’ upper body pops out which causes Donnie to scream and drop him to the floor.  
  
Mathias: (laughing) I got you! (fully transforms into his human form) Hi there! The name’s Mathias! Known as the Book of Weapons! Nice to meet you!

Donnie: Why did you scare me like that?!  
  
Mathias: For fun of course. I love scaring people and seeing their expression makes me so happy! Very happy indeed.

Leo: Even books can be yokai?!

Kamala: Yes. Yokai can come in all shapes and sizes. That includes books, paper, trees, plants, etc. It doesn't matter what they look like. Yokai are Yokai. Though Yokai are within their own subspecies. And there are classes within those subspecies.

Mikey: Really? That seems cool!

Kamala: You have a lot to learn about the world of Yokai.

Netta: So what are you doing here anyways?

Mathias: I was just waiting to surprise someone. But other then that, I can tell you need some help finding a book. Well I know the one place to go. The library!

Eevee: Eh? But we’re already in the library.  
  
Mathias: Not this library! The other library. It’s located underground.  
  
Kamala: Underground?  
  
Mathias: Yup! Let me show you! (points them to the bookshelf) See that book over there? Pull it out and see what happens!  
  
Kamala: You sure we should trust this Yokai?

Netta: He seems nice. Mischievous but nice.

Kamala: Uh huh.  
  
When Donnie pulls the book, it transforms into a large book with sharp teeth. It eats our heroes up and takes them to the Hidden Library.  
  
Donnie: (gasps) How magnificent.  
  
Mathias: Welcome to the Hidden Library. It has literally everything you need. Over there above us is the librarian who happens to be a bat.  
  
Kamala: You know her?  
  
Mathias: Yup. In fact, I live here so I know my place from top to bottom.  
  
Kamala: I see.  
  
Mathias: Hello, miss librarian!  
  
Bat Librarian: (shushes) Oh hello, Mathias. What can I do for you?  
  
Donnie: Well, me and my gentle-turtles... (as Bat Librarian shushes him) need some crucial mystical information… for the life of a beloved pet hanging in the balance.  
  
Mikey, Leo and Raph were goofing off.  
  
Bat Librarian: Crucial mystical information eh? Go to the stairs on your right.  
  
Donnie: But would a child have a platinum library card? Would a child have gold medals of the National Library Competition 3 years in a row? A child who can do the hardest of multiplication and division? I can divide by biographies! (Bat Librarian shushes Donnie; whispers) Biographies.

Bat Librarian: (sighs) Fine… Go to the main library. But remember to shh… If my Hush Bats hears anything louder than a whisper they will take you straight to the kiddy room.  
  
Raph: (quietly) Got it. Remember, if we get ourselves locked up in the kiddy room we won’t be able to save Mayhem. So let’s keep it down and- Where’s Mikey? (looks around and lifts Donnie and Leo; gasps) Oh no.  
  
Mikey: Echo~! (voice echoes; gets taken by Hush Bats) I regret nothing!  
  
Leo: Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Raph: In the kiddy room? (scoffs) He’ll be alright in there.  
  
Tsareena: Sometimes I don’t understand what goes on in Mikey’s head.  
  
Kamala: (quietly) Look, he’ll be fine. For now, we should head to the Main Library and find that book before Mayhem disappears completely.  
  
Mathias: I’ll lead you the way. Also, you should meet my friends who also work here as well.  
  
Kamala: There’s more?  
  
Mathias: Yup. (chuckles) Follow me. I’ll show you around.  
  
Raphael: (whispering) Okay.  
  
They follow Mathias to the Main Library. A mysterious figure was watching from above.  
  
???: So we got some new people with Mathias eh? I should introduce myself to them. (disappears in a swarm of Hush Bats)


	97. Chapter 97

|Main Library|  
  
Mathias: This is the Main Library. And this is the crystal ball. When you shake it, the book that you are currently thinking will appear in it.  
  
Raph: It can really do that?  
  
Giacomo: Yes it can. (Donnie picks up the crystal ball) And please don’t drop it. If it breaks, you’re gonna pay for it.  
  
Mathias: Hey there, Giacomo. Working hard I see.  
  
Giacomo: Of course. Looks like you have made some friends.  
  
Mathias: Guys, this is Giacomo. You can call him Como. He’s one of the assistant Liberians here.

Giacomo: Nice to meet you all.  
  
Donnie: Nice to meet you too. So this crystal ball will show the book we need right?  
  
Giacomo: Correct. But please don’t break it. If you do you’re paying for it.  
  
Donnie: Understood. (shakes crystal ball) Found one.  
  
Mathias: That’s the Complete Compendium of Escape Rituals. It's a book that specializes in creating escape circles in case you get yourself stuck.  
  
Male Meowstic: Room 16, take Corridor B, down the staircase, pass the Iblis Tapestry...

Tsareena: That’s too long.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: How are we gonna remember all of that?  
  
Donnie: Not to worry, my illiterate colleagues. Good thing I have already memorized it in song form.  
  
Kamala: You can memorize everything in song?  
  
Donnie: That’s right. We should get going.  
  
He throws the crystal ball in the air and lands on a yokai. He yelps in pain and gets carried away from the Hush Bats. As they started walking, Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant are on top of the many staircases of the Hidden Library.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: (quietly) The Turtles? I didn’t expect them to be here.  
  
Houndour: Can’t we just have a peaceful day without those pests here and cause problems for us?  
  
Foot Brute: But not only that, isn’t that Foot Hound? Why is she with them?  
  
Foot Lieutenant: That’s very suspicious. We need to ask her the reason for working with the enemy.  
  
Houndoom: Also, since those Turtles keep messing with what we’re doing, how about we mess up whatever they’re doing?  
  
Houndour: Excellent idea, Houndoom. Let’s do just that.  
  
Houndoom: Right. They’ll never know what’s coming their way.

|Turtles|  
  
Donnie: ♪Room 16, Corridor B, down the staircase, pass the Iblis Tapestry. (Leo beatboxing) Finding bookcase after bookcase is the way to the hall, up the pole, through the hole, to the waterfall.♪  
  
Raichu: (riding on Donnie’s shoulder) ♪Once we find the book that we need, we have to hurry back to April’s bathroom so we can get Mayhem out of the mirror. If we don’t hurry then Mayhem is gonna disappear forever in that mirror. Rai-rai.♪  
  
Raph: Keep it down, you two.  
  
Kamala: He’s surprisingly good at rapping. I didn’t expect this coming from the mouth of a genius.  
  
Mathias: He’s so cool~...  
  
Kamala: You’re THAT impressed? Jeez… What a kid…  
  
Mathias: You’re one yourself, doggy.  
  
Kamala: (loudly whispers) I’m not a mere doggy nor a kid! Show some respect, book!  
  
Mathias: Sorry…  
  
Donnie: ♪Donatello with the book in hands, saves the day and proves to everyone that he is the man!♪ (gets carried away by Hush Bats) ♪Po-po comes in and takes him away! But Donnie D will live to fight another day!♪  
  
Raichu: Not Donnie…  
  
Giacomo: That’s what happens when you break the rules. You will be carried straight to the kiddy room.  
  
Kamala: He may be a genius but he can be quite a fool. But no time to waste, everyone. We have a book to get before Mayhem disappears permamentaly.  
  
Male Meowstic: And no worries. I have sound record the song so in case we need something to remember.  
  
Raichu: Good idea. Though I was gonna say I could sing the phrase since Donnie was the one who taught me how to memorize things in song form.  
  
Male Meowstic: Oh right. But besides that, we must continue on. No distractions. (jumps on Raph’s right shoulder) Mind if I ride on your shoulder?  
  
Raph: Totally fine by me.  
  
Male Meowstic: Thanks.  
  
Tsareena: I would also like to ride on your shoulder. (climbs onto Raph’s left shoulder) Don’t feel like walking around here. Especially when this place is like a maze of sorts.  
  
Raph: That’s also fine by me, Rena. Now let’s get going.  
  
Everyone: Right. (starts walking)

[Scene: New York. April's Apartment Room. April's Bathroom.]

April: What's taking them so long?! Mayhem's disappearing by the minute!

Harta: Let's just calm down. Panicking isn't going to help anything.

April: But I can't! We have to get Mayhem out of there!

Harta: How about we meditate for a bit?

April: If you think that would help me, I guess we can try.

Harta: Yeah... No need to worry.

[Scene: Mystic Library. In another part of the library, Garifullina (Yokai Form) and Veneranda are looking at the books.]  
  
Veneranda: (whispering voice) So you ask me to come to the library to find a book about punishing people? (Garifullina nods slightly) Isn’t that a bit extreme to do just because of breaking a school rule?  
  
Garifullina: (whispering voice) This is only for those who have repeated school violations. As the Student Council President, I must find a way to make sure they don’t break a single school rule again. They must be taught a lesson about rules.

Veneranda: I don’t know… There’s other ways you can punish someone without extreme measures. I’m sure of it. You don’t have to look for a book to… (shrieks and puts her hands on her mouth)  
  
Lola: (whispering voice) Hehehe… I got you good, Randa.  
  
Veneranda: (furiously moving her hands up and down) Lola~... That wasn’t nice at all. But what are you doing here?  
  
Lola: Just doing what I do best. Causing some mischief. Even in a boring place like the library there’s bound to be some chaos around here.  
  
Veneranda: You almost made me get carried away to the kiddy room.  
  
Lola: And that’s a bad thing because…?  
  
Veneranda: This is a library. You have to keep it to a whisper or you’ll get send to the kiddy room by the Hush Bats.  
  
Lola: Oh~... I see…  
  
Veneranda: Don’t get any bright ideas, Lola. This is serious.  
  
Lola: I know that… Don’t worry.  
  
Veneranda: I’m watching you. I know your tricks.  
  
Lola: Right~... (chuckles mischievously to herself)

Veneranda: I'm serious, Lola. Do you want to go to the kiddy room?

Lola: Fine I'll won't cause any chaos.

|Turtles|

Mathias: Hey Armand. What’s up?  
  
Armand: (shrieks silently; whispering voice) Oh it’s you, Mathias. I thought it was someone else.  
  
Mathias: Armand is one of the assistant librarians here. His job is to restore any book that has been damaged.  
  
Armand: Please to meet you all.  
  
Leo: Nice to meet you too. Hey, do you know where Corridor B is? We need to go there to get the Complete Condemium of Escape Rituals book.

Armand: Oh that one? Sure, Corridor B should be…  
  
Foot Lieutenant: (whispering voice) Not so fast…  
  
Kamala: Lieutenant? Brute? I didn’t expect you two to come here of all places.  
  
Foot Brute: (whispering voice) What are you doing with them? What’s the meaning of this betrayal?  
  
Kamala: Betrayal? (laughs) This is not a betrayal, fellas. This is a temporary truce. You see, I have temporarily left the Foot Clan since Baron Draxum is now leader of the Foot Clan. I refused to work with someone who would jeopardize their comrades’ mission to get what he wants. That’s why I have decided to leave and join the Turtles. I want Draxum out of the Foot Clan and you two are not gonna stop us from doing just that. Now tell me what you’re doing here.  
  
Houndour: (whispering voice) We were gonna have a nice quiet Sunday until we saw you here.  
  
Houndoom: (whispering voice) Since you always come to ruin whatever we’re doing, we’re gonna ruin whatever you’re doing. Capeesh?  
  
Armand: Uh…  
  
Raph: Oh yeah? (punches Foot Brute but gets blocked)

Netta: Raph, don't fight in here.

Eevee: You do know what happens if we make a noise that's more than a whisper.

Kamala: Remember what the bat librarian said. Louder than a whisper and we’ll be taken straight to the kiddy room.  
  
Leo: She’s right. We have to help Mayhem. Just let us through.  
  
Foot Lieutenant: Oh not yet. You’re not going anywhere on our watch.  
  
Kamala: You think you could stop us? Ha. I would like to see you try. (lower her eyes) If you dare, Lieutenant. You know what I’m capable of. You won’t defeat me in a fight even if you try.  
  
Sirius: I don’t think this is a great idea to fight in a library.  
  
Armand: Let’s just stop and go to our separate ways okay?  
  
Houndour: Not happening. (growling)

???: What's going on here? I won't let all of you fight in my library.

Mathias: Hello, Mr. Gatsby. Sorry about this. We were just...

Kamala: This is a waste of our time. I'll handle this.

She touches the floor and three portals appears under Leo, Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant in which they fall into.  
  
Raph: Kamala~...  
  
Kamala: Oh my. Looks like I accidentally open a portal under Leo as well.

Gatsby: Um... Where did you send them to, miss?

Kamala: The kiddy room. It was the only thing on my mind so~...  
  
Raph’s phone begins to muffer and he picks up.  
  
Raph: Hello?  
  
April: Where are you, guys?! I’m getting tired of waiting! I hope you have something to help Mayhem get out of the mirror!

Gatsby: (looks up) Uh-oh. Thanks to your phone now the Hush Bats are going after you. (sighs) Why can't people just follow a simple rule here?

Raph: We’ll be there in a flash! Lemon, could you sing that song please?!  
  
Raichu: Sure thing! You guys stay here!  
  
The Hush Bats begins chasing after Raph and the others.  
  
Kamala: Whoa! It seems the stairs have a gravitational pull of sorts!  
  
Raichu: ♪The first thing to go is Corridor B! We have to hurry before those Hush Bats take us to the kiddy room!♪  
  
They fall down and then rides on a library cart.  
  
Everyone: (screams)  
  
Barbastella: My my my… Now this is getting hectic. (flies down)  
  
Veneranda: Did you heard that?  
  
Lola: We should check it out.  
  
Garifullina: (nods)  
  
Urmas: Grab that flag!  
  
They grabbed the flag and jumped off. The Hush Bats goes under the flag.  
  
Kamala: We can use this to fly ourselves to the book.  
  
Raichu: ♪This is only the beginning, Kamala! The next one are finding bookshelf after bookshelf that shows the way to the hall!♪  
  
Raph: Oh come on! (falls down)  
  
Raichu: ♪These bookshelves are going left and right in a row of one! We have to dodge each and every bookshelf to not get ourselves injured! I don’t want to get bumps all over my body by those bookshelves!♪  
  
Raph: (screams) Ow! Ow! Ow! This is not cool! I keep hitting the bookshelves! These bookshelves need to slow down!

Gatsby: I got this! (stops the bookshelves in place) Now get going!

Raph: Thanks!

They went past the bookshelves.

Barbastella: Why are you helping them? They're the ones who are causing trouble.

Gatsby: Because I don't want anybody to get hurt.

Barbastella: They’re gonna destroy this library at this rate. (spins parasol) Hush Bats, stop them immediately. (flies)

Gatsby: Barba!

Barbastella: Sorry. I don't tolerate troublemakers.

Raph: Lemon?  
  
Raichu: ♪The book should be up a pole, through the hole, to the waterfall! So we need to zoom, zoom, zoom up to the top floor! We’re getting very close to the Complete Condenium of Escape Rituals so we better move fast or the Hush Bats catch us!♪  
  
Barbastella: How troublesome. (flies on the right side of Raph) Could you please stop destroying my dear aunt’s library? You’re causing a lot of damage here and-  
  
Raph: Sorry but we have no time miss!  
  
Barbastella: What?  
  
They go through the floor and sees the book. Raph throws himself to the book.  
  
Everyone: Go for it!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Veneranda: Huh?  
  
Lola: It’s the red dude! What was his name?  
  
Garifullina: Raphael.  
  
Lola: Oh right! Raphael! Thanks!  
  
Veneranda: Beary Boo? I didn’t know he was gonna be here.  
  
Raph grabs the book and was sent into the kiddy room. The floor beneath them collapsed.  
  
Raph: Guys, I got the book!  
  
Raichu: Yay! Just in time, Raph!  
  
Barbastella: But you have made some major damage in the library.

Veneranda: He did it by accident! They didn't mean to do this!

Raph: Randa?

Lola: And we’re here too! Long time no see, former enemy!  
  
Raph: Lola?!  
  
Lola: (chuckles mischievously) Surprised to see me again?  
  
Bat Librarian: You… How dare destroy my library?! I will…  
  
Raichu: Uh… What the heck is going on here?!  
  
The screen shifts to Mikey being on a “throne” while the yokai kids are drumming and Leo and Donnie are fanning him with large leaves. Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant have been tied in ropes and upside down.  
  
Tsareena: Mikey? Is that you, darling?  
  
Mikey: (points to Bat Librarian) New toy!  
  
Kamala: Huh? Why is he acting like chief?  
  
Tsareena: Not sure but maybe he was able to lead the kids here somehow.  
  
Kamala: And you’re supposed to be his partner! Yet you don’t seem to understand him at all!  
  
Tsareena: Not true! I can understand him clearly but sometimes even I have a hard time as to what goes on his cute little head. That’s all!  
  
Barbastella: (sighs) You guys really did damage in the library…

Raph: We're sorry. We were trying our hardest to keep it a whisper. But it's just too hard to do something like that.

Midnight Lycanroc: And we do cause a lot of trouble for others. Even when it's all an accident.

Male Meowstic: But~ at least we got what we're looking for.

Gatsby: You did... But next time, could you please not destroy the library?

Raichu: We will! Sorry about that! Rai-Rai...

Gatsby: (spots amulet) Those amulets... I want to ask. Where did you get that?

Raph: Oh this?! (takes off amulet) We got it from Baron Draxum's weapon room! Do you know about this?

Gatsby: Of course. This amulet allows Pokemon to gain different evolution forms. The Elemental Masters would put their objects inside the amulet to unlock a new form. I can't believe you actually have this. If you don't mind, I would like to offer you something. (summons a book) With this book, you will be able to use Literary Evolution. The power of book genres.

Raph: Thanks! (puts amulet back on)

Netta: We're totally on a roll! Now we should head out and help Mayhem!

Everyone: Right!


	98. Chapter 98

|April’s Apartment|  
|Bathroom|  
  
Raph: The drawing is complete and now to get Mayhem out! (puts hand on drawing which started to glow and Mayhem pops out of the mirror) I did it! Come here, Mayhem. Let Raphie give you a… (gets scratched by Mayhem)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Mayhem still doesn’t like you. Even though you did save him. (sighs)  
  
April: Mayhem! (hugs him and sniffs) Ugh! You really need a bath!  
  
Kamala: Let me put on a sealing spell on the mirror. (puts sealing spell on mirror) There you go. Now Mayhem won’t be able to go inside the mirror. That also includes anything that you can see yourself in.  
  
Veneranda: Also, a sealing spell is completely invisible. You won’t even know it was activated unless you try teleporting yourself in the mirror.  
  
Kamala: Sorry Mayhem…. But you need a bath. Every pet has to take a bath whether they like it or not.  
  
Mayhem gives out a mad face.  
  
April: Don’t be like that. I’ll give you a treat after I take a bath okay? (Mayhem nods) Good. Thanks guys.  
  
Everyone: No problem!  
  
Kamala: (thinking) So this is what being nice is eh? It feels… warm… Really warm in fact… (chuckles)

Harta: Looks like our work here is done. I should be heading home. Don't want my parents to get worried.

Raph: (his stomach begins to grumble) All that action made me hungry! Let's head to Run of the Mill! You guys can go to the Lair. We'll meet you there after we something to eat.

Leo: We promise to bring some pizza with us when we head home.

Mikey: Bye, April! See you later!

Donnie: If there's any problems just text or call me. (pecks her cheek and walks away)

April: Bye guys~... (after they leave) Now let's get you into the bathtub. And then you're gonna have a treat.

[Scene: Mechanic Shop. A motorcycle drives inside the mechanic shop.]

Maximus: Nald, you in here?

Naldreabella: (slides out from the bottom of a car) Right here, Maximus! (sits up) I know why you're here. (pulls goggles to her head) You want me to check on your motorcycle right?

Maximus: You know it. Just making sure my baby is all ready for future rides.

Naldreabella: Alright. Just let me check if there's any loose parts that needs to be tightened. (begins checking the motorcycle)

Maximus: While you're checking on my motorcycle, I wanna ask ya' something.

Naldreabella: What is it?

Maximus: If you some free time this weekend, you wanna hang out? I hear Septic Creatures is gonna perform here.

Naldreabella: Sure. I don't mind. As long as you make sure you don't crash into something like before.

Maximus: That was the person's fault! They should've seen me coming!

Naldreabella: Whatever. I'll hang out with you this weekend.

Maximus: Perfect.

Naldreabella: Also, I'm done with your bike. It doesn't have any problems.

Maximus: That's good! (hops onto his motorcycle) See you later, Nald!

Naldreabella: Hold on! What about my money?! You know the rules!

Maximus: Of course... (takes out a $10 dollar bill) Here you go. (gives bill to Naldreabella) See you later! (drives off)

Naldreabella: (sighs) See ya... Now to focus on this car. (sits on wheel board and slides underneath the car)

[Scene: Run of the Mill. The Turtles arrived to Run of the Mill after helping April get Mayhem out of the mirror.]

Leo: (whistles) It's packed in here!

Julia: Tell me about it. This is one of those nights when it gets busy and packed real quick. (sighs tirelessly) I don't like these kinds of night. Anyways, I shall take you to your usual spot. Please follow me.

They follow Julia to their usual spot. Once they all seated, they begin to order their drinks first. Then they order two boxes of pizza. One for them and one for the others when they come back from the Lair. Julia writes it all down and walks to the kitchen to place the order.

Leo: Another job well done, team. We saved the day yet again.

Mikey: I'm glad we got Mayhem out of that mirror before we lost him forever!

Donnie: That would've been devastated. Especially when it comes to April. I don't want her to be heartbroken!

Leo: Aw~, you're such a worrisome boyfriend.

Donnie: I have to be sometimes! Being part of a relationship is long and complicated.

Leo: Since when you became a relationship expert?

Donnie: Unlike you, I actually do some research online!

Raph: Okay, you two. Let's not start a fight here. We're just gonna get some pizza. Remember?

Leo: We wouldn't forget about the pizza. Don't worry, big bro.

Donnie: 'Nardo, if _you_ could do some _actual_ research like I do, maybe you'll learn a thing or two about dating.

Leo: Whatever. It seems so easy. (puts his legs on the table) You just have to make sure she's happy and whatever.

Donnie: Yes but there's more to it, you dimwit.

Leo: Dimwit? Huh. I never heard someone call someone else a dimwit.

Donnie: Well you heard it now.

Netta: Come on, don't argue! You can do that at home! Not in public.

Together: Understood...

Netta: That's better.

[Scene: Hidden City. Smokie, carrying a brown bag, is sneaking around. Avoiding the Hidden City police officers that are patrolling around. Once the coast is cleared, he ran off to the outskirts of the Hidden City. Which is where the slums are. The houses were all run down but it was full of criminals who had used the slums as their place to stay. Smokie opens the door to one of the houses which happens to be the home of Xandy.]

Smokie: Master Xandy, I'm back! And I brought you the one you want me to get. (takes out a bunch of light purple crystals)

Xandy: (laying down on the couch; face all blushed) Nice work, Smoks~...

Smokie: Master, don't tell me you went to the bar last night.

Xandy: No~? (Smokie is unconvinced) Okay I was~... (hiccups) I had so much to drink.

Smokie: Yes you did... You certainly drank to a stupor. I'll get you some water from the kitchen. (walks to the kitchen)

Xandy: Thanks... You're the... (hiccups) best...

Smokie: Anything for you, Master. (opens the kitchen cabinet and grabs a glass) Sometimes I don't understand you. (opens refrigerator door) You love to drink yet (grabs a pitcher full of water) you hate to get hangovers. (pours water in glass) Could you make up your mind?

Xandy: I drink because I want to party! Besides, the police aren't gonna come here anyways. (hiccups) So just hang loose... (hiccups) Calm down... No need to get (hiccups) so serious all the time.

Smokie: And what if they do?

Xandy: They won't! (hiccups) Besides, you're a raccoon. You can sneak around without the police even noticing.

Smokie: What makes you say that?

Xandy: You have the mask. Clearly a criminal.

Smokie: Not all raccoon yokai are criminals! Some of us do have respectful jobs! As for you, you're the definition of an hyena yokai. (gives Xandy the glass of water) Always mooching off of others.

Xandy: Not all hyenas are like that!

Smokie: Then why can't you sell off your mystic weapons to the Black Market if you think not all hyena yokai are like that? (Xandy growls at him) Proves my point. Speaking of which, could you please not let any random yokai you met at the bar in here? What if one of them were a police officer in disguise?

Xandy: You're such a worrywart! Just chillax for a bit! If they were a police officer in disguise, I could've sniff them out real quick.

Smokie: Oh really? While you're drunk?

Xandy: Yes!

Smokie: Could've you hang out with your "friends"?

Xandy: Don't make those quotation gesture! I do have some real friends and I can (hiccups) prove it tomorrow night!

Smokie: Tomorrow night?

Xandy: I'll send you a picture and everything!

Smokie: Okay~... Whatever you say~... I'm just gonna head up to my room if you need me. (walks upstairs)

Xandy: (sighs) Kids these days... I'll show him a thing or two. (tries to stand up but sits down due to her headache) Stupid headache... (grabs her phone from the couch and starts calling) Time to call on an old friend.

[Scene: New York. April's Apartment Room. Living Room. Carol O'Neil is watching TV in the living room. April has already fallen asleep so she has the time for herself. Suddenly, her cellphone begins to ring and she grabs it to pick it up.]

**Carol: Hello?**

**Xandy: Hello, Carol! Miss my beautiful voice?!**

**Carol: Xandy?!**

**Xandy: The one and only. How's my BFF doing?**

**Carol: I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. Now then, answer this. Why are you calling me for? You do know you only call me if you need me for something.**

**Xandy: If you want to know, I was thinking. We should hang out tomorrow night. Like the good ol' times when you had to sneak out to hang out with me.**

**Carol: I would but I have a daughter to raise.**

**Xandy: And how old is she?**

**Carol: 17. She's sleeping and I don't want her to walk in on me talking to you.**

**Xandy: You still haven't told her about me?! She's 17! She's gotta know sooner or later!**

**Carol: I know but I just can't!**

**Xandy: Anyways, we should hang out tomorrow night. Your daughter is 17 now. She can stay home and do whatever while you and I get to hang out and do all the crazy shit we did when we were teens growing up. Please, Carol?! Pretty please~?!**

**Carol: (sighs) Fine~... I'll hang out with you. Just like the good ol' times.**

**Xandy: I knew you would agree eventually! I'll be at your apartment tomorrow night! See you tomorrow, bestie! (hangs up)**

Xandy: Perfect. With that out of the way, I'll show that little brat that I do have real friends. (laughs confidentally)


	99. Chapter 99

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Hidden City. Centaur Estates District. This district is an island separate from the Hidden City itself. Connected by a golden bridge and guarded by two Centaur Yokai Guardsmen, this district is known for having some of the wealthiest yokai living there. The houses are luxurious and expensive-looking. Diamante is shooting crystallized arrows at the targets. Hitting it at the center of the targets without a sweat.]

Reginald: Nice shot, my little diamond.

Diamante: Thank you, father. I learned from only the best.

Reginald: You're right about that. (picks up his bag) I'm gonna be checking on my crystal mine. I'll be right back.

Diamante: Be back safe and sound, father! Make sure nobody messes with you!

Reginald: Do not worry! I can handle anything! Just continue with your target practice.

Diamante: Understood. (resumes shooting arrows at the center of the targets) Once I become the champion of the Battle Nexus, the Arctica family name will be honored for generations to come. (sighs and stops) I must train no matter what. I have to make my father proud. (stretches her arms) I'm gonna take a break. (puts the bow over her head and right shoulder) Now what should I do?

|Hidden City|  
|Nayla's Apartment|

[DOOR KNOCKING]

Dastardly Danny: I'll get it. (opens door) Oh it's you.

Loathsome Leonard: Hey Dastardly Danny! Your best criminal pals have arrived! (walks inside and jumps on the sofa)

Malicious Mickey: Sorry to drop in so suddenly. We have something important to tell you!

Danny: What could it be, Malicious Mickey? Nayla is still sleeping and-

Loathsome Leonard: We got a new item to steal! There's gonna be a new diamond for the Mystic Museum from the France Hidden City.

Danny: A new diamond? (sits down) I'm listening.

Loathsome Leonard: This diamond is pure white and has the power to absorb any colors. We can use that to our advantage. I was thinking we could steal it tonight!

Danny: Tonight? Um... About that...

Leonard: What is it, Dan?! Just spit it out!

Danny: Tomorrow is gonna be Septic Creatures concert and I promise Nayla that I would be there. I already broke that promise when we were in jail for three months. If I were to miss this one, I'm outta here! Big time!

Leonard: Don't worry, Dan! This should be quick and easy! Today's Friday so you only got this and tomorrow until Saturday night's concert!

Mickey: We promise we won't get caught. We'll steal that diamond and then we'll be gone!

Danny: I don't know...

Leonard: Please~? It's just one quick robbery. Besides, I'm gonna keep the diamond for safety purposes. If anything, they'll have me and Mickey in jail and you'll set us free afterwards.

Danny: I guess that sounds okay.

Leonard: Then it's settle! We start tonight!

Together: Right!

[Scene: New York. Lair. Kitchen.]

Azuris: Morning, everyone. I had made breakfast. Omelettes with bacon on the side.

Mikey: It smells good!

Raph: And looks good!

Leo: And (takes a bite out of the omelette from the fork) taste good!

Netta: Let's dig in!

Everyone: Right! (starts eating)

Azuris: I'm glad you're all enjoying it.

Mikey: You're welcome! (takes a bite out of the bacon)

Netta: We really do enjoy your cooking!

Azuris: (blushes a bit and smiles warmly) Thank you. (bows) I appreciate your kind compliments.

Everyone: You're welcome!

[Scene: Hidden City. Diamante is strolling through the streets of the Hidden City. Passing through the crowds of yokai who were going through their day.]

Wolf Yokai: (whistles) You looking beautiful today, diamond!

Coyote Yokai: Wanna have some fun with us?!

Diamante: (stops and turns) Sorry but I'm having a nice day by myself. How about you catcall someone else?

Wolf Yokai: Oh come on, beautiful! We were just admiring your beauty. That's all.

Coyote Yokai: No need for that attitude. Anyways, wanna have some fun with us?! We were gonna head to the Pirate Bazaar District.

Diamante: Again, I must decline your offer. Now please leave me alone. I have some important things to do and you two are clearly wasting my time.

Wolf Yokai: (puts his claw on her shoulder) Don't be like that. No need to be all high and mighty.

Diamante: DO NOT TOUCH ME! (throws the wolf yokai over her and to the ground) Do you know who I am, you walking furball?! My name is Diamante Arctica! Adopted daughter of the Arctica family! You do not wanna mess with me or I'll be telling my father! You wouldn't like it when he gets mad.

Spooked by this, the wolf and coyote yokai quickly runs off.

Diamante: That's right! You better run off, you plebians! You do not want to touch royalty! (sighs) All I want is a nice day and those two just had to ruin it for me. Oh well. I can always make that up.

Amaura: You don't had to do that.

Diamante: They didn't leave me alone. They have to suffer the consequences.

Amaura: You could've just walk away instead of using self defense.

Diamante: Whatever. We should just focus on taking a stroll through the Hidden City.

Amaura: Okay... Let's just not cause some trouble. Don't want the police to arrest us for public disturbance.

Diamante: They won't arrest us. They know very well about my family. Being in jail will tarnished the family name. Once they mention that name they'll let me go. Easy (snaps her fingers) just like that.

Amaura: Right...

|Marketplace|

Chespiro: And look at this beautiful ruby. They say that the ruby can give you the power of love. Any girl or boy would be falling in love all over you. So please buy these necklaces and you're gonna be the hunk or chick in town!

The yokai begins purchasing the ruby necklaces from Chespiro.

Chespiro: (as he's grabbing money and giving the crowd the ruby necklaces) Thank you, thank you. I really do appreciate all of you giving me some money.

Diamante: (shaking her head at the crowd) What simple-minded idiots... Do they really think those necklaces will even work? I could never understand Cheshire cats. They're nothing but trouble. And those grins aren't helping them.

Amaura: Trouble with the capital 'T'.

Diamante: Exactly. I could never trust one even if I had no other choice. (walks away but stops) Oh it's you three. What were your names again?

Hephaestus: Don't play dumb with us! You know who we are!

Diamante: Mm...

Electra: We're in the Battle Nexus! We see each other at the waiting room! The Eleme-Bros! Ring any bells?!

Diamante: Oh~ the wannabe rap group. Now I understand who you are.

Hephaestus: Wannabe?! I have you know we're an awesome rap group!

Diamante: Whatever. Your music isn't in my taste anyways. I don't have time to talk to you plebians.

Hephaestus: Plebians?!

Diamante: Oh right. You don't seem to understand the slang for high society. It simply means you three are commoners. Poor yokai who don't have the same luxurious things that we the wealthy have.

Hephaestus growls aggressively at Diamante. Clearly she's mocking them for being poor. He doesn't want to let this one slide. As he growls, Poseidon puts his flipper on Hepha's shoulder.

Poseidon: Flamer, calm down. It's not wise to fight in public. The police will know and we'll be in huge trouble.

Hephaestus: But she's mocking us! Nobody mocks the Eleme-Bros! We're gonna be champions of the Battle Nexus and become the world's famous rap group!

Electra: Yeah! We'll be rich and live in Centaur Estates! The Hidden City's wealthiest district where only the wealthy yokai live in! We're gonna be one of the wealthiest once we become champions!

Diamante: (laughing) Champions my crystal shell! Big Mama would never have you three become champions.

Hephaestus: Oh yes she will! You'll see! And once we become champions, we're gonna be laughing and mocking at you!

Diamante: That's not gonna happen in a million years. Don't kid yourself. You're all just being delusional to think that-

Officer Fern: Alright! That's enough arguing for you two.

Officer Chives: I don't know what's going on but I won't let any of you continue with this argument.

Diamante: Terribly sorry, officers. We didn't mean to cause a public disturbance. (bows to them) It won't happen again. (gestures the Eleme-Bros to bow down which they do) It was something about the Battle Nexus and we just become passionate about it.

Officer Chives: Oh! You must be one of the fighters! Um...

Diamante: (straightens up) Diamante Arctica. Adopted daughter of the Arctica Family. You must've heard about my father, Reginald Arctica.

Officer Fern: The owner of that crystal mine? Of course we have! Okay, we'll let you off with a warning. Arguing like this again and we won't be this nice. Understood?

Everyone: Understood!

Officer Chives: Good. Have a nice day!

Once Officer Fern and Officer Chives leaves, they both decide to not argue any further. They walk off in the directions they were going to.

Diamante: (sighs) All I want is a nice normal day. Can a girl have a nice stroll in the Hidden City? Please?

Amaurus: Anything can happen in this city.

Diamante: Certainly does... (sighs) Sometimes I just want to have a nice normal day without any mishaps...

Hephaestus: Diamante is going down when me and her are fighting in the Battle Nexus. I'm gonna train hard and when that day come, I'm kicking her ass! She won't see it coming.

Poseidon: That's only if Big Mama had arranged a fight between you and Dia.

Electra: She's gonna get a beating of a lifetime when we're done with her at the Battle Nexus!

Hephaestus: Exactly! So let's train hard!

Together: Okay!


	100. Chapter 100

[Scene: Night. New York. April's Apartment.]

April: I'm gonna hang out with my friends!

Carol: Okay, April! Don't be out too late!

April: I won't! (closes the door behind her as she leaves)

Carol: (sighs) There might by a chance there is... (hears the window knocking) Mayhem, could you see who could that be?

Mayhem nods and teleports. He teleports back with Xandy on the couch.

Xandy: Hey Carol! Long time no see right?!

Carol: Right, Xan. You haven't changed a bit.

Xandy: Same to you. So what are gonna do for our hangout tonight?

Carol: Well I _was_ gonna start cooking dinner while April is out with her friends so~...

Xandy: How about we go to our favorite spot? We get something for dinner there.

Carol: You mean the noodle shop? (Xandy nods) Alright then. Let me change my outfit and we'll go.

Xandy: Okay. (lies down) I'll wait. (pets Mayhem) Cute pet by the way.

Carol: That's Mayhem. He's a... dog-thingy? I'm not really sure what he is but he's so~ cute! April found him while hanging out with her friends and he became a part of the family ever since.

Xandy: Do you know he can teleport?

Carol: I'm very much aware of it. I'm not _that_ stupid!

Xandy: Right~...

Carol: Don't doubt me!

[Scene: Lair. Atrium.]

April: I can't believe you actually auditioned!

Donnie: Well I can't believe you kept this a secret from moi! You know how I am with theater!

Ampharos: We don't want anybody know that there's a mutant turtle at school.

Donnie: They won't know! Once I get the lead male role, I'm gonna become a star! And soon people will adore me for my future performances!

Leo: You're gonna suck out there when you do get a role.

Donnie: Shut up! It won't happen! I'll be practicing in my bedroom if you need me.

Raichu: For what?! When you don't get the role you want?!

Donnie: That and the one where I _do_ get the role I want! So don't bother me! (heads inside his bedroom)

Leo: What are the chances of him getting a role for a play?

Raph: Uh... 50/50?

Mikey: Maybe like~ 3/10?

Leo: There's gonna be a less likely chance he'll be getting a role. You can bet me bucks for that!

Netta: Leo, don't be so hard on Donnie! We should support him no matter what!

Leo: But even if he does, he's gonna suck. _Real~_ badly.

Mikey: No he won't! Stop doubting Donnie! I'm sure he'll be a great actor!

Raichu: We'll have to see about that! Rai-Rai!

Raph: While Donnie is doing his thing, we should do our thing!

Leo: Fighting bad guys and eating pizza?! Why am I questioning that? Of course we're doing what we usual do every night! Sometimes...

Mikey: But who are gonna stop first?

Leo: Maybe Meat Sweats is planning on creating a mutant food army to attack every celebrity chef in New York!

Netta: Maybe Hypno is hypnotizing people into doing his bidding! Or sabotaging another magician's act!

Mikey: Maybe Repo Mantis is ripping people off from his car salvage! (everyone looks at Mikey) What?! It can still be a possibility! You know how Repo is.

Raph: Those are good posibilities. I suggest we should check on them if they're doing something evil.

Leo: Especially with Baron Draxum and the Foot Clan.

Kamala: Draxum will pay for what he had done to my clan! (becomes engulfed in flames) He won't go unpunished!

Leo: Kamala, calm down! No need to bring out the flames! Literally bringing out the flames!

Raichu: Are you trying to burn down our home?!

Kamala: (calms down) Sorry. I get that when I get angry.

Flora: Try not to burn anything when you get angry.

Kamala: I'll try. Not gonna keep promises though.

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Nayla, in her human form, is sitting on a chair at the desk. Reading a book as it was a slow day at the yokai hotel. Big Mama had her do the lobby area after Stanley got mutated into Bullhop. As she reads, the door opens and a figure walks to the desk.]

Nayla: (looks up) Welcome to the Grand Nexus Hotel. How may I help you?

Belinda: I'm here to see Big Mama.

Nayla: Are you that snake lady who owns that nightclub here?

Belinda: The one and only! Belinda Vixen is in the house! Or in this case, hotel.

Nayla: I see... Talk to the Fox Bellhop and he'll take you straight to Big Mama.

Belinda: Thank you, little rabbit. (chuckles and walks to the elevator)

Nayla: (mumbles under her breath) I ain't some little rabbit. (resumes reading her book; thinking) Don't understand why Big Mama would put me in this position. I'm used to seeing crowds of people in concerts instead of doing it here... (sighs) Sometimes I don't understand the mind of the boss. She can be quite confusing.

|Big Mama's Office|

Fox Bellhop: Big Mama, Belinda Vixen is here to see you.

Big Mama: Hello~ Belinda! I didn't expect you to come here!

Belinda: I thought it would be nice to visit you for this lovely night.

Big Mama: I see... Well how about we have a little chatty-chat?

Belinda: Of course. (sits down) Bring out your best drinks.

Big Mama: (whistles) Fox Bellhop, bring us Big Mama's finest wine.

Fox Bellhop: Yes Big Mama! (walks away)

[Scene: Hidden City. Entrance of the Hidden City Police Department.]

Fasuud: Jasmine! (waves his hand in the air) Over here!

Jasmine: Hey guys.

Piase: You brought your schoolbag?

Jasmine: Yeah... I have a test on Monday and I need to study. Is there any bounties we need to do?

Fasuud: Well~ nothing yet... The police didn't update us with anything so I guess we're free for today.

Ukanzi: Unless they call us for it!

Astro: As leader of the bounty hunters, I declare we should head to the Pirate Bazaar District!

Jasmine: The Pirate Bazaar District? (smirks) Are you sure you're not saying that to impress the lady pirates?

Astro: Of course not! We Lion Yokai would never do something like that!

Jasmine: I don't know... Lions are the symbol of pride.

Astro: True! But we lions have a heart of gold!

Ukanzi: Don't kid yourself, furball! We all know you want to show off in front of ladies!

Astro: Stop this nonsense talk! Like I said, I would never do that. Never ever! (sees that everyone is staring at him) Come on! Don't look at me like that!

Yingming: I would like to go but I have business to take care of.

Jasmine: You need to go to the brothel in the Red District? (Yingming nods)

Yingming: If I hear something that peaks my interest, I shall contact all of you. (walks away)

Piase: Be safe out there!

Yingming nods as she walks away.

Jasmine: Will she be okay?

Fasuud: Of course she'll be fine. Yingming can do anything!

Astro: And knowing that criminals would frequent the red district, she's our reliable source.

Jasmine: I know... But I'm still worried. After all, one time my class were doing a lesson on why people would do sex work. Some would do it just for money. Some would do it because they have no other choice. Some had run away and were forced to do this by someone else. I wonder why she would work as a geisha at a brothel... Does anyone know?

Ukanzi: Oh I know why she's doing this. You see, her family are well-known around these parts. And she had to leave her clan because they did an arranged marriage that she didn't agree with.

Jasmine: I see... Interesting.

|Red District|  
|Geisha Brothel|

Puffball Prince: Alright, my beautiful geishas. It's gonna be a busy night here. Make sure our customers are welcomed and fully satisfied their fetishes.

Yokai Geishas: Yes, Master Prince! (bows to him and walks to the main room)

Yingming, in her Geisha uniform, opens the door.

Puffball: There you are, Yingming. Were you busy with things?

Yingming: (nods) I was. Sorry if I was late.

Puffball: Don't worry about that. I was just telling the others that this is gonna be a busy night. Many yokai are gonna be in here to have their desires come true. So make sure they're fully satisfied with their fantasies. If they get _rowdy_ , you know what to do.

Yingming: Understood. (bows to him and catches up with the other yokai geishas)

Frog Geisha: I hope one of the customers is wealthy. I want to see a prince charming who can swept me from my padded feet!

Troll Geisha: Don't push your luck, frog! There's no way someone wealthy could come to a place like this!

Frog Geisha: Unless there's something that they're missing in their lives. Wealthy yokai are people too.

Wolf Geisha: Whatever! I hope that these yokai are handsome enough!

Slime Geisha: Or extremely cute enough!

Yingming: It doesn't matter what kind of customers they are. As geishas, we need to satisfy their every need. So let's give them a warm hospitality and respect when they arrive. Understood?

Yokai Geishas: Understood!

With that, they all face at the door. The door opens and a crowd of yokai customers have enter into the geisha brothel.

Yingming: And~ it begins.


	101. Chapter 101

[Scene: New York. Noodle Shop.]

Carol: (eats some noodles) Mm~! These noodles are so delicious!

Xandy: (sips sake from o-choke cup) It taste best when you're drinking with sake. You should have some!

Carol: I don't know... I don't want my daughter to see me drunk when I come home.

Xandy: This is our night, Carol! Have some fun! Let loose! (pour some sake into an empty o-choke cup) Don't worry about anything but this.

Carol: Hm... If you say so... (drinks sake) Whoa that's strong!

Xandy: You'll get used it to. Besides, this is the time we have fun. Like the good ol' days when we go explore the Hidden City and whatnot.

Carol: Causing all sorts of trouble wherever we go. I know... But a lot can change over the years.

Xandy: Yeah yeah. (pours sake on Carol's cup) Less talking and more sake-drinking!

Carol: Right! (drinks sake) Let's get this party started!

Xandy: That's what I'm talking about!

|Turtles|  
|Rooftops|

Leo: (groans) Do we have to do some patrolling?

Raph: Of course we have to, Leo! As heroes, we have to be vigilant. Any bad guy can show up and cause some chaos. Once they do, the Mad Dogs are gonna pounce on them like a boss!

Mikey: But it's so boring! We had to stand around and do lookouts!

Raph: It doesn't have to be boring! In fact, how about we play a game?

Netta: A game?! We're in!

Raph: It'll be a training session game!

Everyone: (groans)

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't groan! It's not boring! Let's head over there.

They head to another set of rooftops which one of it has a Japanese-styled rooftop.

Raph: This particular game is gonna be like King-of-the-Hill!

Leo: King of the Hill eh? Now I'm interested.

Midnight Lycanroc: I'll explain the rules! Me and Raph will be at that point in the center. We're gonna defend our territory here. (he and Raph goes across the wire) Your job is to try to get to that other rooftop by passing through us.

Raph: But you can't use any portals, teleportations, sabotaging wires and anything else that's considered cheating in my eyes. You have to use your ninja skills to get through me.

Leo: Fine! I don't need my portals to win!

Mikey: We have the squills to win this game!

Netta: Let's do this!

Raph: Bring it! Raph ain't gonna let you pass!

Netta: We'll see about that!

Netta and Brownie begins running to the other rooftop.

Raph: Use Rock Throw!

Midnight Lycanroc: Rock Throw!

Netta: Brownie, use Protect!

Eevee: Protect!

Netta and Brownie then jump over Raph as high as they can. They both landed at the other rooftop behind him and Nightmare.

Midnight Lycanroc: You guys were just lucky!

Tsareena: Now's our turn! (she and Mikey begins running)

Mikey: Time to show you what we can do as a team!

Raph: We won't go easy on you, Michael! Give me your best shot!

Tsareena: We will! Leaf Storm!

Raph and Nightmare grunts from the Leaf Storm. Shielding themselves from the leaves that are attacking them. A perfect distraction for Rena and Mikey to pass him.

Midnight Lycanroc: That's not fair!

Tsareena: All fair in love and war.

Raph: (growling) Okay, Leo! You're the last one to pass us!

Midnight Lycanroc: Don't even think of using your portal powers on us!

Leo: I don't need my portal powers for this. I'm _way_ too good for that. (snaps his fingers)

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Raph: (screams in pain) That's uncall for~!

Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon~!

Raichu: (chuckles mischievously as they run pass them) Anything goes. Rai-Rai!

Raph: You didn't have to shock us!

Leo: But we did win this game.

Raph: That's not what I meant.

Mikey: Don't be like that, Raph. We know you were just trying to make things more fun for us.

Leo: And it was a lot more fun then I thought! We should do this on a weekly basis! And Don should join us!

Tsareena: Too bad he's practicing his acting skills for his potential lead role for Monday.

Raichu: Still gonna think he's not gonna get it!

Leo: Me too!

Raph: Look, we'll just support him no matter what. For now, with this out of the way, let's resume our patrol!

Leo: Do we have to?

Raph: Yes we have to! Let's go, Mad Dogs! We got some bad guys to stop!

[Scene: Hidden City. Red District. Geisha Brothel. Yingming pours some sake into an o-choko cup. She then serves it to a wolf yokai.]

Wolf Yokai: Thanks, girly! (drinks sake; sighs in satisfaction) Now that's a drink!

Coyote Yokai: Can I get some please?!

Troll: I got it. (serves the Coyote Yokai an o-choko of sake) Here you go.

Coyote Yokai: Thanks! (drinks sake) I do love drinking sake!

Wolf Yokai: (growls a bit) I can't believe I got humiliated by a turtle... We wolves are supposed to be tough! We shouldn't let an inferior species push us around!

Coyote Yokai: You mean Diamante?! (laughs) She really got you, man!

Wolf Yokai: Shut up! I want to get revenge on her!

Coyote Yokai: For embarrassing you? If you try to attack her, she's gonna kick your tail, man!

Wolf Yokai: Oh don't worry about that. (drinks sake) She isn't gonna see it coming. (Yingming is in the background eavesdropping) Basically, we're gonna sneak into Centaur Estates and kidnap her.

Coyote Yokai: I don't know, man. You know Centaur Estates is heavily guarded. There's centaur yokai everywhere! Especially during the night!

Wolf Yokai: So? We wolves are excellent hunters! I bet I can sneak in there without being noticed by those centaurs!

Coyote Yokai: Still, if they find you sneaking around at night, they're gonna kill you.

Wolf Yokai: It's a risk worth taking. I won't let anyone embarrass me! Not even a stupid turtle!

Coyote Yokai: Whatever you say~... You're still gonna get killed...

Yingming: (thinking) Kidnapping eh? (walks away) I must tell the others about this. I won't let that furball kidnapped someone of great wealth.

|Veneranda's Bedroom|

Veneranda (pajamas): (sighs) I'm getting bored... What should we do?

Shaymin: How about you ask Raph if he wants to hang out with you? (grabs Veneranda's phone)

Veneranda: I don't know. What if he's too busy?

Shaymin: It's not too late to try.

Veneranda: Well~ okay. (begins calling)

[Scene: New York. Rooftops. Raph's phone begin to ring. He quickly picks up when he realize that Veneranda is calling.]

Raph: Oh h-h-h-hi, Randa... Ho-Ho-How are you?

Leo: Randa definitely called Raph.

Mikey: I wonder why...

Netta: Hm...

Raph: (hangs up) Guys, I have to go somewhere!

Leo: We know! Veneranda wants you! It's clearly written all over your face!

Raph: But what about...?

Mikey: Don't worry about the patrol. We can handle it.

Netta: You just focus on your girlfriend.

Raph: Randa's not my girlfriend!

Trio: Not yet that is~!

Raph: (groans) Guys I'm serious.

Leo: When are you gonna tell her that you love her?

Raichu: We _really_ wanna know!

Raph: Uh... Gotta go! (runs off)

Netta: He completely dodge the question!

Eevee: How rude! We just want to know...


	102. Chapter 102

[Scene: Hidden City. Battle Nexus. Waiting Room.]

Hephaestus: Well well well! Look who has arrived here!

Diamante: Oh right. You must be from before.

Hephaestus: You're gonna get it once we fight in the ring! (points at her) You have some nerve talking all smack to me earlier! But I'm gonna take you down!

Diamante: No you won't. With my family fighting technique, I shall make sure you regret yelling at me. Besides, you should be grateful that I didn't let those officers put you in jail for public misconduct. (does the ojou laugh which makes Hepha angry) What's wrong? Are you getting angry, mongral?

Hephaestus: Oh that's it! You're going down right here, right now!

Sunburst: Hey you can't fight in the waiting room. That's against the rules.

Hephaestus: Fuck the rules! (summons flames from his hands which burns brightly) This wannabe spoiled brat needs to be taught a lesson about messing with the Eleme-Bros!

Diamante: Oh please. If you were to fight me here, Big Mama would kick you out immediately! But your "bros" can stay.

Pythea: Can we stop this nonsense? This is a complete waste of time. You two can fight it out in the arena. Not in the waiting room.

Hephaestus: (sighs in defeat) Fine! But I'm not going easy on you!

Diamante: Neither am I! See you in the arena~... (does the ojou laugh as she walks to her seat)

Hephaestus: I seriously hate her and her annoying laugh...

[Scene: New York. Streets. Xandy is carrying Carol, who is completely drunk, with Carol's arm over her neck and shoulder.]

Carol (blush all over her face): What should we do next...? (hiccups)

Xandy: I don't know but first, you need to sober up.

Carol: Oh come on, Xan! (hiccups) We should go to Albeartoland! (hiccups) After all, this is (hiccups) our night...

Xandy: I know, I know! But you're too drunk right now! (stops) Let's lay down on that bench over there. (lays Carol down on the bench)

Carol: Xandy~... I wanna... go to... (closes her eyes) the beach... (falls asleep)

Xandy: (sighs) Just sober up first and then we'll head somewhere fun... I promise you we would do it. (hears a thump sound)

Leo: Hello~, ladies. You seem to have a fun night.

Xandy: Yeah we are. But~ there's a slight problem.

Mikey: You mean the one laying on the bench all blush and stuff?!

Xandy: Yeah. Her name is Carol O'Neil.

Everyone: O'Neil?!

Xandy: You know her?

Netta: That's April's mom!

Eevee: What is she doing out here?!

Xandy: We were having some fun at the noodle shop. She got drunk from the sake.

Leo: Oh~... And now she can't do anything in this state.

Xandy: Bingo. I'm tired of carrying her. I'm not gonna take her home. Could you do it?

Mikey: As heroes, we're happy to help!

Mikey picks up Carol and puts her on Leo's shell/back.

Leo: Don't worry. We'll take her home safe and sound.

Xandy: I'm coming with you. Just in case if someone were to attack us.

Netta: Good idea! One of our enemies could use this as a perfect opportunity to attack!

Xandy: Like who exactly?

Leo: Meat Sweats, Hypno, Repo Mantis... The usuals.

Xandy: I see... Never met any of them but whatever. I had dealt with my own enemies.

Mikey: Like~?

Xandy: The police. It's a long story.

Raichu: We want to hear it!

Tsareena: Pretty please~?!

Xandy: Well~...

Everyone: Please~?!

Xandy: Alright. I'll tell you as we walk to her house. I'm not rushing or anything like that.

[Scene: Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop.]

Raph: Is this the right place? (looks up)

Veneranda: (opens her window) Raph, up here! Use the other door! That's lead to my house!

Raph: Oh okay! (tries to open the door but it's locked) Um, Randa?

Veneranda: Oh right. I'll be down there right now! (closes her window)

Raph: (thinking) I can't believe I'm gonna be in her house... (blushing) Just the two of us... Alone... With no siblings to bother us... (sighs admirably) I'm so happy!

Veneranda opens the door. Still wearing her pajamas which consists of a light red thin-strapped crop top with a strawberry print on it and matching light red shorts that has a pink bow tied in the front. Her hair is down and wears a pair of pink slipper. Raph blushes harshly from the outfit she's wearing.

Veneranda: Please come in. Sorry if you're busy right now.

Raph: (enters) Don't worry about it, Randa! My siblings can take care of themselves! Remember, we're trained ninjas.

Veneranda: Well if you say so... Come upstairs. My mom is getting ready for work below.

Raph: Your mom owns this shop?

Veneranda: Yeah. (chuckles; opens another door) This door leads to the living room. Over there is the open kitchen.

Raph: It's really... nice in here. (shivers) But so cold...

Veneranda: We have to keep it in a cold temperature or the frozen treats and the ice cream would melt. I can make you some homemade sweaters to keep you warm.

Raph: That would be nice. But it's gonna took you so long since I'm big.

Veneranda: Don't be like that. I can knit and sew very quickly. It won't take me too long. (grabs his hand) I'll take you to my bedroom. That's where I usually have my knitting kit in.

Raph: (blushing) Um... O-O-O-Okay.

|Veneranda's Bedroom|

Raph: Wow, you have a lot of stuffed animals. And I thought I had a lot.

Veneranda: (closes the door) A lot of these are from my friends or my mom. The other ones I had ordered online.

Raph: The Hidden City has a postal service?

Veneranda: Well~, there is a yokai postal building in the surface. It usually opens during the night and they often delivered the mail to us from the other regions of the Hidden World.

Raph: Hidden World?

Veneranda: Basically, every country throughout the world has their own Hidden City. New York is just one of many. Each Hidden City has their own councilors, warriors, police force, and everything else. The regions are also different from one another. So one Hidden City can look completely different from the other Hidden City and vice versa.

Raph: You sure know a lot about the Hidden City.

Veneranda: I had studied a lot about the Hidden World. It's quite fascinating once you get to learn about it. (walks to the closet; opens the closet door) My knitting kit is in here. (grabs the knitting kit) Do you want some Popsicle? I have a mini fridge in this closet.

Raph: Uh... Sure! What kind of flavor do you have?

Veneranda: (sits on her knees; opens mini fridge) I have strawberry, blue raspberry, lemon lime, grape...

Raph: Strawberry is fine!

Veneranda: Then I'll have grape. (grabs two Popsicle; closes the fridge) Here you go, big guy. (gives Raph the strawberry-flavored Popsicle; takes out the wrapping cover and puts grape-flavored Popsicle into her mouth)

Raph: (takes out the wrapping cover and puts strawberry-flavored Popsicle into his mouth) Mm~! This is good!

Veneranda: You like it? Every frozen treat is homemade. Including the Popsicle. It's so good!

Raph: Is that the reason you have a mini fridge in your closet?

Veneranda: Just to keep things more fresh for later. Don't want anything to be rotten and covered in mold. Yuck!

Raph: (chuckles) My siblings would love coming to your house! Which reminds me, why did you want to hang out with me?

Veneranda: Because I want to know more about you. We're so busy with our own thing that we don't spend some quality time together. I really wanna know everything about you.

Raph: (blushes) Really?

Veneranda: (puts her hands on the ground while holding the popsicle upwards on her left hand to keep it off the floor) Of course I do! You're like an open book! There's so many chapters that I have to read! (her eyes shift to the left) Only if you want me to... I'm not gonna force you or anything.

Raph: (blushes harshly) Um... Can I ask you something?

Veneranda: Go right ahead.

Raph: (looks away from her face) Well, could you... uh... (points to her chest)

Veneranda looks down at her breasts. She blushes when she realize what Raph is trying to ask her. Quickly, she sits up from her all-fours position and then stands up.

Veneranda: Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm used to having just me and my mom live here that I forgot to change into my onesie. I'm comfortable when it's just me and my mom. Or when it gets really hot down here.

Raph: It's okay! I wasn't staring at your chest or anything! (laughs nervously and in embarrassment) If you want to change, I'll turn around and won't look! Or maybe I should just get out of bedroom so you can have your privacy!

Veneranda: Hey hey hey. Calm down. It's my fault after all! You don't need to panic about it!

Raph: O-O-O-Okay... (breathes in and out slowly) Sorry.

Veneranda: It's alright. (chuckles a bit in embarrassment) Don't worry about it.


	103. Chapter 103

[Scene: New York. April's Apartment. Living Room. Leo lays Carol on the couch.]

Leo: That should do it. Though she's gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow.

Xandy: Tell me about it. And I absolutely hate hangovers in the morning after a drinking match at the bar.

Mikey: Maybe you should _stop_ going to the bar if you hate hangovers so much?

Xandy: I drink because I party! Just wait 'till you're old enough to go to a bar! You'll see how much a hangover can cost ya'!

Tsareena: We're simply just saying. You don't need to yell at us while you're drunk yourself.

Xandy: Whatever! (yawns) I'm getting tired myself. I'm gonna hit the hay at her bedroom.

Mikey: Here?! I don't think so! What if April sees you?!

Xandy: So? April is gonna find out sooner or later. Besides, I'm not gonna be here long. I'm gonna head to the Hidden City early in the morning while everyone else is still asleep. Nothing to worry about.

Raichu: I think we should get going too. We don't want April's mom to see us!

Leo: Good idea! I'll call Raph when we head back home.

Mikey: I wonder what he's doing with Randa.

Raichu: Best guess is they're having a grand ol' time!

[Scene: Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop. Apartment Room. Living Room. Raph and Randa are watching some TV in the Living Room from the Observational Orb.]

Raph: So Yokai use these to watch TV?

Veneranda: And everything else. These orbs are much clearer to see then normal TV. They can come in any size depending on what you want to see.

Raph: Amazing! The Hidden City is such a cool place! Wish me and siblings would live here. It would've been so awesome to discover the many secrets of the Hidden City.

Veneranda: There sure is... (chuckles) All the Hidden Cities throughout the Hidden World have their own secrets. Secrets just waiting for someone to discover. I hope to one day go to those regions and find out the many mysteries of the Hidden World.

Raph: And we'll be right there helping you out! After all, the Mad Dogs always stick together! We don't abandoned family!

Veneranda: Right!

[Scene: Saturday Morning. New York. Lair. Donnie's Bedroom.]

Donnie: I'm so nervous! Two more days before my grand entrance to the acting world begins!

Male Meowstic: Seems like you're _that_ nervous.

Donnie: No shit, Sherlock! What if Leo's right?!

Male Meowstic: Calm down. I'm sure that you'll get the role. And if you don't, well you can always try again next time.

Donnie: I need something to get this out of my mind. Maybe the arcade can help me with this dilemma.

|Arcade Room|

Donnie: Okay, now let's see what's going on in the gaming world. (turns on TV)

A commercial begins to play. This commercial is about a brand new game called "The Purple Game."

Donnie: It looks awesome! I must have it! And be rank number one!  
  
Luxray: I don’t know, Donnie. You’re gonna be addicted to it.  
  
Donnie: No I’m not!  
  
Luxray: Oh yes you are! I can already see it!  
  
Donnie: You’re being paranoid. I won’t get addicted to the game. You’ll see.  
  
Luxray: Is he gonna be addicted?  
  
Male Meowstic: Mostly likely yes.  
  
Donnie downloads the game and starts playing it. As he does, food and drinks keeps piling up.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You’re still playing that game, Donnie?!  
  
Donnie: Of course I am. I have to get to rank number one.  
  
Luxray: Told ya’. He got addicted to it.  
  
Male Meowstic: Donnie, maybe you should put the game down. Fan-con is here and we have to go there right now. Remember, it's a once in a lifetime.  
  
Donnie: After getting rank number one.  
  
Mikey: But your favorite superhero Atomic Lass is gonna be there! You know, your superhero crush of all time?! You would never miss her in Fan-con! Right?  
  
Luxray: There’s no point of him listening to us. He’s gonna say the same thing. He has to get to Rank Number One.  
  
Leo: She’s right. Look at him. It’s like he’s possessed by a demon or something.  
  
Raichu: Rai-rai! A video game demon!  
  
Donnie: Don’t worry about me. I’ll be there.  
  
They all left.  
  
Luxray: You won’t be there right?  
  
Donnie: Nope.  
  
Luxray: Jeez, Donnie. You need to stop playing that game. Something is weird about that game that I don’t trust.  
  
Donnie: What’s not to trust about a video game where you get to be ranked number one? (AD pops up) Cool~! I need to have it! (presses button) Not enough purple coins? I need more purple coins!

Luxray: See?! This is the problem about gaming these days! They want you to pay real-world money to get outfits and other cosmetic things so you can feel satisfied. But once that runs out, you keep paying and paying more money to get the coolest things! You’re literally throwing money away for things that doesn’t exists!  
  
Donnie: Just relax will you?  
  
Luxray: I won’t relax! If anything, it’s not like you can take your brother’s money for your own…  
  
Donnie: Or maybe I can “borrow” Lemon’s money. He has tons of them so it won’t matter if he sees that some of the money is missing. He won’t notice.  
  
Luxray: Uh huh. He’s gonna be mad at you.  
  
Donnie: No he won’t. Trust me.  
  
Luxray: If I have a dollar of every time you say “Trust me”, I would’ve been a millionaire by now. Or even a billionaire if I have the chance.  
  
Donnie: Whatever you say…  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Romeo (wearing pajamas): Oh come on! He defeated me that easily?! Darn it! I’m gonna rest up for a bit.  
  
Infernape: Don’t worry. You’ll win next time.  
  
Romeo: Hope so.


	104. Chapter 104

|Lair|  
|Arcade|  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That was the best Fan-Con ever!  
  
Tsareena: It was very interesting indeed.  
  
Leo: And we got you something, Donnie. It’s a special edition Jupiter Jim action figure with a moving mechanism.  
  
Donnie: That’s nice. But I got this cool sweet gear that nobody else has as of yet. (chuckles)  
  
Leo: Where did you get this gear?  
  
Raichu: Donnie?! WHERE DID YOU PAY FOR THIS GEAR?!  
  
Luxray: Well~, he might’ve taken some of your money.  
  
Raichu: WHAT?! (rushes to the box) No way! My money! I was saving some for a massage chair for me! Donnie~! I will never forgive you for taking my money without my permission!  
  
Donnie: I thought you wouldn’t notice if some were gone.  
  
Raichu: I always check to make sure I have enough! I can easily tell if there’s some missing! You used it to buy some gear from a video game! (growling)  
  
Leo: Calm down… You can regain the money through odd jobs. Again.  
  
Raichu: This is an outrage! I want you to return those gears and give me my money back!  
  
Donnie: And what if I say no?  
  
Raichu: You’re gonna get electrocuted by me! (sparks of lightning coming out of the pouches) Don’t make me do it! I’m warning you big time!  
  
Leo: Let’s not do that. (picks Lemon up) Now what should we do?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Well maybe we need someone who could possibly get him out of this mess.  
  
Raph: Someone who can beat him at his own game.  
  
Inside the game, Donnie meets another player whose name is Sherlock.Corn.  
  
April: Bootyyyshaker9000? Donnie?!  
  
Donnie: April?! You’re in this game too?!  
  
April: You know I am! And looks like we’re both rank no. 2!  
  
Donnie: You know what that means right?!  
  
April: Oh yeah~!  
  
Together: Final Rank Battle!  
  
They begin battling each other. After the first hit from each other, April attacks Donnie via hugs and almost went down to zero.  
  
Donnie: Gah! I can’t let her win! (looks up cheat codes)  
  
He activates the cheat code which causes April’s persona to be jumbled up in a mess.  
  
April: Huh?! What’s going on?! Why can’t I move?!  
  
Donnie: (laughs) Now it’s my turn! (uses laser eyes to defeat April)  
  
Donnie wins and becomes rank one. The screen turns into a game over screen and it pulls back to see April in her pajamas. Mayhem licking on his paws with curlers on his head and April’s mother cooking in the kitchen.  
  
April (pajamas): How did he do that?!  
  
Rabiria (pajamas): Isn’t it obvious, April? He used a cheat code to win.

Rabiria is wearing a black top with the letters “Gaming is Life” printed in white coloring and a black-and-white lace hem plaid shorts. She also wears game controller-styled slippers.  
  
April: Cheat code? Seriously?  
  
Rabiria: Yup. I have played many online games where people use cheat codes to win. It’s unfair but cheat codes can be fun for certain games.  
  
Josephina (pajamas): Like what kind of games, Hopper?  
  
Josephina is wearing a gray knit pajama shirt and pants with a floral pattern all over it. She also wears a pair of gray slippers with owl prints on it and gray embroidered silk eye mask with closed eyelashes printed on it.  
  
Rabiria: Like old retro games and those that doesn’t involve being competitive online. The most famous example is using the code up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-B-A-Start. But using cheat codes on a competitive video game such as this… It doesn’t fly that way.  
  
Jeanette (pajamas): That’s true… I would never cheat on a video game. Never ever.  
  
Jeanette wears a purple t-shirt with the words “I love gaming” with the heart replacing love and red pj pants. Her hair is tied up and messy. She also wears gray sleeping bear slippers and her red-framed glasses.  
  
April: (groans) Donnie’s gonna pay for this!  
  
Rabiria: If you want, I can beat him. I’m the Game Master after all.  
  
April: Maybe after dinner.  
  
Nisha (pajamas): That’s a good idea. You can’t play video games on an empty stomach. I can’t wait to eat your mother’s cooking.  
  
Nisha wears a black vintage lace pajamas with lace round collar and bell sleeves that stops above-the-knees. She also wears black cat slippers and a black eye mask with cat eyes printed on it.  
  
April: Right.

|Meanwhile|  
  
Raph: So we read every internet doctor archive on how to treat Recreational Game Obsession Mania.  
  
Mikey: Rec-GOM!  
  
Leo: I just read the comments.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And now, we’re all experts!  
  
Raichu: Raight! Let’s head to Donnie immediately! It’s time for him to have an intervention!  
  
Tsareena: Agree! Let’s do this!  
  
As Donnie continues playing the game, Raph steps in front of the TV.  
  
Donnie: Hey! Get out of the way! Move move! (hisses aggressively)  
  
Raph: Are you alright, buddy?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: You’re acting like a cat when they’re getting agitated.  
  
Tsareena: You seriously have to stop playing the game! Seriously, it’s really affecting your health!  
  
Raichu: How about you get some fresh air outside?! Please?!  
  
Donnie: Nope. Not yet. I’m playing the new unlocked character. The giant robot.  
  
Raichu: This isn’t healthy you know! You need to go outside!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon’s right. Staying here all day and night playing video games is not a healthy way to do things. You need to go outside for some fresh air.  
  
Donnie: I’m busy right now so please leave and let me play my game in peace.  
  
They all left from the arcade.  
  
Raichu: Donnie’s such a softshell!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Any other ideas as to how we’re gonna get Donnie out of the arcade?  
  
Tsareena: Hm…  
  
Leo’s phone begins to ring and he picks it up.  
  
Leo: Hello~? You’re speaking with Leonardo.  
  
Cora: Leo, there’s a big problem and I need you and the others to come here right now!  
  
Leo: What’s wrong, Cora?  
  
Cora: It’s best that you should come and see it.  
  
Leo: Sure thing. We’ll be right there. (hangs up) We have an emergency on our hands.  
  
Mikey: What kind?!  
  
Leo: Cora says we have to go and see it for ourselves.  
  
Raph: Yo Donnie! We’re gonna go out on an important mission! Let’s go!  
  
Donnie: Uh… Sure thing! I’ll meet you guys there!

Netta: Oh come on, Don! You gotta come with us!

Donnie: Don't worry! I'll meet you guys there!  
  
Raph: (sighs) Let’s go, team. We have a job to do.  
  
Kassandra: We’re coming with you!  
  
Piper: In case you need us~wan!  
  
Flora: I shall accompany you as well. This seems to be a big one.  
  
Kamala: Don’t forget about me. This seems very interesting.  
  
Raph: Alright then! Let’s meet Cora!  
  
Everyone: Right!

|Outside|  
  
A giant robot is attacking the city. Garifullina tries freezing the robot in ice. But it breaks itself free from the ice.  
  
Marina: Take this, you metal maniac! (slashes)  
  
The robot dodges the slash and punches Marina to the ground.  
  
Cora: Where are they?!  
  
Leo: We’re right here, Officer Cora.  
  
Cora: So glad you came! But where’s Donnie? Shouldn’t he be with you?  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: Not fear, dudette! Donnie wants me to take his place! So you shall call me the New Donnie!  
  
Raph: Donnie~!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That backstabbing liar! He rather play that stupid game then helping us deal with the mission!

Netta: We're gonna have a _long~_ with him when we're done with this mission!

Mathias: You guys! Hey~!  
  
Mikey: Mathias?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Mathias: I’m a member of the Crimson Butterfly Syndicate! I forgot to tell you that part.  
  
Tsareena: So what’s going on?  
  
Matilda: If you must know, a giant robot is on a rampage and nothing seems to be working to stop it.  
  
Leo: I see… Well good thing you call us to handle this. Ready guys?  
  
Mikey and Raph: Ready!  
  
Male Meowstic: (sighs) Looks like I’m the only one here who won’t use Harmonic Evolution.  
  
Raichu: Leo, how about you fuse with Emerald? I feel bad for him…  
  
Leo: You sure? (Lemon nods) Alright then. Emerald, you wanna fuse with me? Lemon is willing to let you take his place so you won’t be left behind.  
  
Male Meowstic: That’s mighty kind of you. Thank you.  
  
Raichu: We’re like bros here! So of course I’ll let you take my place.  
  
Male Meowstic: Right. Thank you, Lemon. Let’s do this, Leo.  
  
Leo: You got it!  
  
Four: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms)  
  
Raph: Midnight Lycanroc! (howls)  
  
Mikey: Tsareena, ready to cheer on! (cheers happily)  
  
Leo: Male Meowstic! Nya!

Netta: Eevee! Super cute!  
  
Raph: Let’s do this team!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
They begin to fight the robot but are struggling to do so. Mikey was able to climb to the robot’s head and opens the forehead.  
  
Mikey: Now let’s see who’s controlling this… Eh?! Nobody's here! (looks down) Bootyyyshaker9000? Uh-oh. Guys! Donnie is the one controlling the robot!  
  
Raichu: So does that mean the game is real?!

Netta: Who would do such a thing like that?!

Cora: Most likely he has no clue he’s destroying the city!  
  
Leo: I’ll try talking to him. Donnie~! It’s us~! Your bros~! You need to stop playing!  
  
The game screen shows them as bears. Leo’s character can only do noises instead of sentences.  
  
Donnie: They’re so annoying. I shall destroy them.  
  
Luxray: Donnie, don’t you think there’s something weird about this?  
  
Donnie: What do you mean?  
  
Luxray: I mean the way that bear is moving doesn’t seem natural for a game like this. I have a feeling you should stop playing the game right now.  
  
Donnie: Not yet.  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Raichu: He’s not even listening to us!  
  
Marina: I believe we should contact him through his phone or something. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: New Donnie!  
  
Marina: Whatever! Contact Donatello immediately!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N: You got it, dudette!  
  
S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N went to the side of the robot’s head and was able to connect to Donnie’s phone.  
  
Raph: Donnie! You have to stop playing the game!  
  
Luxray: Raph?! What’s going on?!  
  
Donnie: This is interesting.  
  
Raph: Look! (shows them the robot)  
  
Donnie: Oh~... Now I see it.

Luxray: Now you get it?! (sighs) Just shut the game off! Without the controller, it won’t be able to move anymore! Just do it!  
  
However, the “yes” button isn’t working.  
  
Luxray: What kind of game is this when you can’t even leave it?!  
  
The chair suddenly cuffs Donnie’s wrist and ankles.  
  
Donnie: What’s going on?!  
  
Kendra: Hey there~... Remember me? ‘Cause I sure remember you. Aka Othello Von Ryan. Also known as Donnie~...  
  
Luxray: Kendra! I should’ve known this was your doing!  
  
Kendra: That’s right.  
  
Donnie: So how is house arrest?  
  
Kendra: It’s been good. Thank you for asking. But now, we, the new Purple Dragons, are gonna get our revenge on you!

Luxray: Revenge on what?

Donnie: Is this about the global bank thing? You were the ones who used my babies to do your evil biddings!  
  
Kandy: Shut it! You’re the reason my dear sister was in jail, Othello Von Ryan! Now you’re getting your just desserts!  
  
Verina: Calm down, Kandy. Let me do the talking. You see, Von Ryan, the game you were playing was actually real. The robot that you were controlling is now controlling by itself.

Jason: Simply put it. It’s in auto-pilot mode. You won’t be able to control it.  
  
Luxray: (growling) You guys are gonna pay for this!  
  
Kendra: With this, you two will be stuck there. Watching the robot attacking your little friends. So I hope you enjoy the show, Von Ryan. It will be the last time you’ll see them alive.  
  
Kidrat screeches happily before the screen shifts to the others fleeing from the robot.  
  
Kendra: Verina, let’s head out and see them being destroyed.  
  
Verina: You got it, mistress! (goes inside the rhodonite earrings)  
  
Jeremy: We’ll make sure the security system doesn’t go off, chief!  
  
Kendra: Thank you. Noivern, time to fuse.  
  
Noivern: Right! (starts glowing)  
  
Kendra: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Noivern! (flaps her wings)  
  
Kendra now has waist-length black hair with red streaks on the bangs and blue-green eyes. She now wears a purple leotard with a blue-green above the knee-length spiky skirt over it. She also wears black leggings, black bow heels with red on the bow and under the heels, black crop jacket with white fuzz on top, purple lips, v-shaped circlet around her forehead, black and green elbow-length gloves, and loudspeaker earrings. She now has Noivern’s ears, tail and wings.  
  
Kandy: You look amazing, Kendra!  
  
Cappadox: So this is what Harmonic Evolution is… We need to do more research on this matter.  
  
Kendra: Alright, I’m off. Whatever you do… Don’t let them know I’m gone. Understood?  
  
Everyone: Understood!  
  
Kendra: Good. See ya’. (flies away)  
  
|Donnie|  
  
Donnie: This is just great! I’m stuck in here and that robot is gonna destroy them! I have to do something! Star, help me! Right now! (sees her leaving) Star!  
  
Luxray: Don’t worry… I’ll get you out when I’m done fighting that robot.  
  
Donnie: You can’t leave me like this! (falls over) Star, please help me out! Go to your Mystic Form! It’s the only way! Please~?!  
  
Luxray: Hm… Maybe after you admit that I was right about the game.  
  
Donnie: Fine! YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG! I SHOULD’VE STOP PLAYING BEFORE THIS WAS TO HAPPEN! NOW PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!  
  
Luxray: That’s all I wanted to hear. (transforms into her Mystic Form) Time to deactivate this chair!  
  
She uses her mystic ability to deactivate the chair. Releasing Donnie’s waist and ankles in the process.  
  
Luxray: (Donnie stands up and starts stretching) Here you go. You’re as free as a bird.  
  
Donnie: Thanks. Now I have to go to the others and stop that robot! But…  
  
Luxray: But what?  
  
Donnie: I was the one who caused all of this. I should’ve stopped playing if this was gonna happen. I became a pawn of the Purple Dragons’ game. THEIR game. Why am I such an idiot?!  
  
Luxray: Donnie… This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know the Purple Dragons created the game so they can lure you in and destroy the city.  
  
Donnie: Still, I was part of their plan and I didn’t even notice! I wish I could’ve seen the future or something like that… That way I would’ve known what this is about and stop myself before it was too late… But it’s not like I could make a time machine to do that…

Luxray: Donnie... There's no time to self-pity. We have a job to do. After all, we're heroes and heroes always saves the day! No matter what! We're the Mad Dogs, remember?!

Donnie: Right. (breathes out) Harmonic Evolution! (transforms) Luxray! (roars loudly)  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and yellow eyes (pupils being vertical slit). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, has change gender to match Star’s gender as a female. She has black mane-like spiky hair with purple streaks on each part of the mane. A star-shaped scrunchie holding the rest of the hair to make it into a low ponytail. She wears a blue tube crop top with a star print in the middle. Over the top is a blue off-the-shoulder jacket with black tufts on the sleeves, around the top of the jacket, and around the bottom of the jacket. The sleeves have yellow stripes on it. She also wears a black shorts, mismatched stockings (left is blue with yellow stripes and right is solid black), black boa feather tail behind her shorts, blue boots, star earrings, red eyeshadow, sharp fangs, and star belt around the shorts. She gains Star’s ears and tail.  
  
Donnie: So this is what I look like when I fused with Star… (checks herself out) So cool~! Now where’s my Tech-Bo?  
  
It lands in front of her facing up. However, the Tech-Bo is now a wide broadsword that’s almost at Donnie’s height. The handle has the same colors as his Tech-Bo.  
  
Donnie: (picks it up) Ohhohoho! This is a sword! Long… wide… and of course, looks awesome. I bet this baby can cut through steel in one slice. But this isn’t the time to be impressed! They need me! (runs off but stops) Better take my controller. It should help me stop that robot before I could destroy it for good.


	105. Chapter 105

|Meanwhile|  
  
Raph: Stone Edge!  
  
Mikey: Leaf Storm!  
  
Leo: Psybeam! Did it work?  
  
Kamala: Not at all. What is this robot made of?  
  
Leo: You must know something!  
  
Kamala: Let me think…  
  
But suddenly, a large gust of wind blows our heroes away.  
  
Kendra: (laughing evilly) Having trouble destroying my latest creation?  
  
Garifullina: Kendra…  
  
Marina: This was YOUR doing?!  
  
Kendra: Correct. It was simple really. All we have to do is created a game for Donnie to play. Once he reaches number 1, the robot will activate and destroy everything. Including all of you.  
  
Leo: You monster! Thanks to you, he was being obsessive towards the game you created!  
  
Raichu: And he took my money! I want my money back!  
  
Mikey: You made him turn into a possessed monster!  
  
Raph: And we won’t forgive anyone who did that to our bro! Rock Tomb!  
  
Kendra: Air Slash! (slices Rock Tomb) You really think that would work on me? (charges at Raph) Dragon Pulse!  
  
Raph: (screams in pain as he smashes into a building)  
  
Mikey and Leo: Raph!  
  
Grizzma: You okay, Raph?  
  
Raph: That hurts…  
  
Leo: Oh~ you’re gonna get it now, batty! (charges at her) Giga Impact!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt~! (combines Thunderbolt with Giga Impact)  
  
Kendra: (flies up) Nice try, girly.  
  
Leo: I’m a boy! It’s just I’m more beautiful than you. That’s all.  
  
Kamala: Hm… I sense something from her earrings…  
  
Grizzma: That must be a Guardian of the Gemstone~kirakira!  
  
Marina: Guardian eh?  
  
Raph: That explains her strength…  
  
Kendra: Correct… I have a Guardian of the Rhodonite name Verina. She gives me all the strength and other things I need to destroy you all. Including Donnie. Aka Othello Von Ryan.  
  
Cora: You were supposed to be in house arrest! How did you leave without the security system sounding off?!  
  
Kendra: I have my ways. Now then, (whistles) grab those three and squish them!  
  
The robot grabs Mikey, Raph and Leo in one arm and squishes them hard. Then it was about to squish them with its other hand when it stops.  
  
Kendra: What?  
  
The robot’s arm was slashed off. Letting go of Raph, Mikey and Leo in the process.  
  
Donnie: Sorry I abandoned you guys for a video game. But now I have return to where I’m supposed to be! Being with my bros!  
  
Leo: Donnie! So glad you came! You do love us after all!  
  
Donnie: Of course I do. Even if you get under my skin sometimes. (transforms broadsword into a bazooka) Time to blow things up!  
  
Mikey: A bazooka?!  
  
Donnie: Stand back! This robot is gonna blow! (shoots electrified bazooka at robot)  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Kendra: My robot! (growling) How did you escape?  
  
Donnie: Two things. 1) Mystic Evolution and 2) Cheat codes, baby! I can still control it though only through buttons. So I simply put the same cheat code I did on April and stop the robot before it could further harm my brothers. So who’s the genius now?!  
  
Kendra: Even so, you won’t defeat me like last time. (flies to Donnie) Air Cutter!  
  
Donnie: (dodges while changing her bazooka into a broadsword) I won’t be defeated that easily! Electric Terrain!  
  
The whole area turns yellow with lightning sparks appearing everywhere.  
  
Donnie: With this in-play, all of my Electric moves will be increased by 50%!  
  
Raichu: Good strategy! Now my moves are half its full power! Rai-rai!  
  
Donnie: Thunder!  
  
Kendra: (screams in pain)  
  
As Donnie was about to slice her, she dodges.  
  
Kendra: Boomburst!  
  
Donnie: (dodges)  
  
She continues using Boomburst while Donnie was quickly dodging it.  
  
Kendra: So annoying… Screech~!  
  
Donnie: (screaming while covering her ears)  
  
Everyone also covering their ears in pain.  
  
Kendra: Now’s my chance. I’ll increase my power and use Dragon Claw! (slashes Donnie)  
  
Donnie: (falls on her back while grunting in pain) You…  
  
Kendra: In a fight, anything goes. Thanks to Verina, everything has been increased. Now let’s see… How should I torture you more then you are now? I know… I’ll just simply make your heart hurt. With Verina’s power, I can manipulate people’s hearts. (snaps her finger which makes Donnie screams loudly) But that’s not the only I can do with her powers. I can also manipulate people’s emotions and can see people’s emotional aura.  
  
Leo: Leave Donnie alone! (jumps up)  
  
Kendra uses Gusts to blow them away.  
  
Kendra: None of you are gonna stop me from having my fun. I have been waiting and plotting for this moment. The moment where Othello Von Ryan loses a torturous loss! Any last words?  
  
But before Donnie could say anything, a figure kicks her to the ground.  
  
???: Are you okay, Donnie?! (lifts him up by the upper body)  
  
Donnie: (looks at the figure) April?  
  
Rabiria: That Dragon Claw really did a number on him.  
  
Donnie: How did you…?  
  
Kendra: Oh if it isn’t April! Didn’t expect you to come here and ruin everything.  
  
Leo: April?  
  
April (Harmonic Form): (takes out green jewel ball) Here, eat this. This jewel ball is edible and will heal you.  
  
April have Donnie eat the jewel ball. She started to glow bright green and her whole body has healed up.  
  
Donnie: (jumps up) Whoo~! I feel more energized than before! Thanks, April! Now I feel better than ever!  
  
April: No problem. Though I want a rematch after this! You use a cheat code on me and I want a rematch on the battle!  
  
Donnie: Challenge accepted!  
  
Rabiria: Then let’s make this a fighting game! Whoever reaches zero will be the loser while the winner becomes triumphant!  
  
The whole area became that of a fighting game (inspired by Skullgirls). Rabiria says, “Fight!” in an announcer voice.  
  
Kendra: A fighting game? Seriously?  
  
Donnie: This should be interesting. Let’s do this!  
  
They begin fighting. As they fight, their HP bars are perfectly even. Soon, Donnie’s HP was about to go to zero.  
  
Kendra: You’re finished!  
  
Donnie: Not yet! (activates cheat code) Like I said, I always win at the end. (activate special move with Fuschia)  
  
Kendra loses the game and everything returns to normal.  
  
Rabiria: Donnie is the winner of this fight.  
  
Donnie: (collapses on her knees) Thank goodness… (sighs) Guys, I’m so sorry I choose a video game over you. I know it was wrong of me but my competitiveness got the best of me. I don’t know if you would ever forgive me or what but… (Raph, Leo, Mikey and Netta hugs him) Huh?

Leo: Don’t worry about it… We already forgive you.  
  
Mikey: We’re just glad you came to your senses and save us at the last minute!  
  
Raichu: Though I would love it if you give me a massage as punishment for taking my money without my permission.  
  
Donnie: Understood. (yawns) I’m so tired…

Netta: We all are. Let's just head home and sleep.

Everyone: Agree.

Cora: As for you, you and your club will help us clean half the city thanks to your little scheme!  
  
Verina: Busted…  
  
Matilda: So come with us quietly or we’ll lengthen the house arrest for another 5 weeks!  
  
Kendra: Understood…  
  
Rabiria: (jumps down with April) Glad this is all over.  
  
April: Yeah… (spots billboard) There’s gonna be a sequel to The Purple Game! Oh I’m so gonna get it when it comes out!  
  
Everyone (except Donnie): April!  
  
April: Okay okay… Maybe not.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. The News Channel starts with Carly Balmeceda.]

Carly: This is Carly Balmeceda with breaking news. A giant robot had attacked New York last night. Half the city is currently being repaired by construction workers, electricians and more. The police is currently investigating what had happened and finding the culprit behind the giant robot attack. We'll report for any updates for this case.

Carol: A giant robot?! Oh my. I do hope they find the one responsible for that thing!

April: Yeah... I hope they do, mom.

Carol: Still, who would build such a thing like that?

April: Uh~... I don't know! It could be anyone who's smart enough to make a robot _that_ big.

Carol: Well whatever. April, be careful when you're heading to school. There could still be some debris on the floor.

April: I will! (heads to her bedroom) Don't worry! I'll be extra careful! (closes her bedroom door behind her; sighs) Stupid Kendra. You seriously mess up big time. All because you want to get revenge on my boyfriend. (hears her phone does dinging sounds) Eh? (presses button)

???: April, are you okay?!

April: Susumu?

Susumu: Sorry if I'm facetiming you. I saw what happened in the news! A giant robot attacking New York!

April: Guess this was a bigger deal then I imagine.

Susumu: Of course it is! People had posted the giant robot online! It's crazy! But you're okay right?

April: I'm fine, Susu. Don't worry about it.

Susumu: You sure?

April: Positive. Now I need to get ready for school. So~ I'll talk to you on the laptop afterwards.

Susumu: Okay. See you later! Sayonara! (hangs up; sighs) New York certainly is getting crazier these days. Now they have to deal with giant robot attacks. What is this? A kaiju movie on production? Well at least my cousin is okay. So that's the important thing. Along with everyone else in New York. I better tell the others about this.


	106. Chapter 106

[Scene: Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. In this island, it's currently night time. People are walking through the streets of Japan. Cars driving to and fro. Many shops are still open for business men and women to frequent. Susumu, in her vigilante gear, is jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Heading to Nara, Japan with Tanya, her pet tanuki, riding on her shoulder. At the Ume household in Nara, the Ume Sisters (Mariko, Hiromu, Aya and Chiho) are practicing at the basement stage for an upcoming performance this week.]

Everyone: (panting in exhaustion)

Mariko: Minasan, otsukaresamadeshita. Mōsukoshi renshū sureba, konshū no pafōmansu no junbi ga totonoimasu. {Translation: Good job, everyone. Just a bit more practice and we'll be ready for this week's performance.}

Hiromu: Ē. Motto renshū... Kyūkei dekimasu ka? {Translation: Yeah. More practice... Can we take a break?}

Mariko: Ryōkaishimashita. Kyūkei shite kara 27-bu de renshū ni modorimasu. {Translation: Alright. We'll take a break and then go back to practice in 27 minutes.}

Everyone: Hai!

They all head upstairs to the main floor. Chiho heads to the kitchen to grab some ice cream from the freezer. She puts the chocolate ice cream on a cup, put rainbow sprinkles on it, and puts back the ice cream in the freezer and grabs spoon and the cup.

Chiho: (sits down and takes a bite out of the ice cream) Mm~! Nothing beats more then eating ice cream after practice...

Hiromu: Until someone had to make a mess on the couch.

Chiho: Sore wa ichidodake no kotodeshita! {Translation: That was only a one time thing!} I didn't mean to spill some ice cream on the couch!

Hiromu: Oh yeah?!

Chiho: Yeah!

Aya: Tatakai o yamete kudasai... {Translation: Please stop fighting...}

Mariko: Aya no kenri. Sore wa kako no kotodeshita. Tada genzai ni shōten o awasete, yōhei to asashin to shite no gimu o hatashimashou. Wakarimashita ka? {Translation: Aya's right. That was in the past. Let's just focus on the present and do our duties as mercenaries and assassins. Understood?}

Everyone: Wakatta! {Translation: Understood!}

Just then, Susumu enters their house and stops at the living room.

Susumu: On'nanoko! Watashi wa anata ni iwanakereba naranai nani ka ōkina mono o te ni iremashita! {Translation: Girls! I got something big that I have to tell you!}

Mariko: Suzumu-san, nani? {Translation: What is it, Susumu-san?}

Hiromu: Watashitachi no teki no hitori ga konran o hikiokoshite imasu ka? ! Moshi sōnara, watashitachi wa sorera o hikiukemasu! {Translation: Is one of our enemies causing a mess?! If so, we'll take them on!}

Susumu: Īe,-sōde wa arimasen! Kihontekini, anata wa bideo o onrain de mimashita ka? ! {Translation: No it's not that! Basically, did you see the video online?!} (sits down, takes out her laptop and opens it) Nyūyōku ichi o kōgeki suru kyodai robotto no hōkoku ga arimasu! {Translation: There has been a report on a giant robot attacking New York City!} (presses play on the video of the giant robot attacking New York)

Hiromu: Sore wa atarashīdesu... {Translation: That's new...}

Aya: Oh my...

Chiho: It's like a real Transformers movie! Or even a kaiju movie!

Susumu: I called April earlier to see if she's okay. She says she's fine now.

Mariko: Nante mezurashī. Naze robotto ga sonoyōni machi o kōgeki suru nodeshou ka? {Translation: How unusual. Why would a robot be attacking the city like that?}

Aya: Someone had to build the robot and programmed it to attack the city Godzilla style.

Chiho: But why?! Do they get a kick out of kaiju movies or something?!

Susumu: Well~ we could go to New York to find out what happened.

Hiromu: Dō yatte Nihon kara nyūyōku ni iku no? Kono yōna jōkyō de kūkō ni iku koto wa dekimasen! {Translation: How are we even gonna get to New York from Japan?! We can't go to the airport with this whole situation!}

Mariko: Ochitsuite, Hiromu. Kakusa reta toshi no kurūzu-sen o shiyō shite, kakusareta toshi no nyūyōku chiiki ni iku koto ga dekimasu. Sonogo, kantan'na chōsa o okonai, pafōmansu o kaishi suru mae ni Nihon ni modoru koto ga dekimasu. {Translation: Calm down, Hiromu. We can use the Hidden City Cruise Ship to get to the New York Region of the Hidden City. Then we can do a quick investigation and head back to Japan before our performance begin.}

Susumu: Is that even possible?! I still have school! But since you four are going, tell April I say ohayoo gozaimasu for morning or konnichiwa for afternoon or even konbanwa for the evening.

Mariko: We will. Now let's gear up and head to New York.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: New York. Lair. Atrium. The Turtles are watching the video of the giant robot attacking the city last night.]

Leo: This is just crazy! Everyone in the entire world is watching this!

Mikey: Look how many views it got on ViTube!

Raph: And news channels around the world are reporting this!

Donnie: This is a lot bigger then I imagine....

Netta: Agree... I never thought it could get _this_ big.

Raichu: Well good thing they didn't record us fighting the robot. I hope.

Midnight Lycanroc: Either way, we should be careful or we'll be on national TV.

Male Meowstic: Agree. Who knows what would happen if someone were to record us fighting the giant robot.

[Scene: Hidden City. Pirate Bazaar District. The Docks. A cruise ship exits from the portal and stops at the boardwalk. Some Yokai from other regions of the Hidden World grabs their stuff and walks down to the boardwalk. The Ume Sisters, in their kunoichi outfits, exits the cruise ship as well.]

Chiho: (whistles) Look at all the pirates! Totemo kūru! {Translation: So cool!}

Aya: According to the map, we're currently in the Pirate Bazaar District of the New York Hidden City.

Hiromu: So we need to find a way to get to the surface.

Chiho: Let's ask the pirates! Maybe they'll know how to get to the surface! (skips away from her sisters)

Hiromu: Chiho! Watashitachi nashide sakini susumanaide kudasai! Watashitachiha kono chiiki o jūbun ni shirimasen! {Translation: Chiho! Don't go ahead without us! We don't know this area well enough!} (she and the other two runs after her)

Chiho: Excuse me, Mr. Pirate! I come from the Japan Region of the Hidden City and I was wondering if you know how to get to the surface from here.

Weasel Pirate: What's it to ya'?

Chiho: Oh come on. You must know. After all, you live underneath New York. Would you at least help us? Pretty please~?!

Weasel Pirate: Sorry but I don't talk to annoying people.

Chiho: I'm not annoying!

Mariko: Let it go, Chi. He clearly doesn't want to help us.

Hiromu: Pirates are scum anyways! We don't need their help!

Weasel Pirate: Scum?! (stands up) How dare you say that to me?!

Hiro shoots a small fireball at his tail. This causes him to scream in pain and runs off.

Mariko: Anata wa sore o suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita. {Translation: You didn't have to do that.}

Hiromu: Shikashi, sore wa yōkideshita! Kare no han'nō o mita koto ga arimasu ka? Kare wa akachan no yō ni nigedashita! {Translation: But it was hilarious! Have you seen his reaction?! He ran off like a baby!}

Aya: Koko de toraburu o okosanai yō ni shimashou... {Translation: Let's not cause any trouble here...}

Hiromu: Kekkōdesu 〜... Dare no shippo mo hi ni kakemasen. Watashi wa ī kame ni nari, hokanohito to nakayoku narimasu. {Translation: Fine~... I won't make anyone's tails on fire. I'll be a good turtle and play nice with the others. }

|Hidden City Police Department HQ|

Officer Fern: Why did you call us for?

Winged Lion Yokai: I have a special assignment for you two.

Officer Chives: A special assignment?! What is it, sir?!

Gorilla Yokai: We need you two to crack down any drug dealers that are selling illegal powders to Yokai tonight.

Officer Fern: That's it? Ha, that should be easy. We just need to patrol around. Looking for any powder dealings and such.

Winged Lion Yokai: Don't take this lightly, Fern! It can be quite dangerous. Especially with these gangs and yakuza and such having their goons do these kind of dealings. So make sure you two protect yourselves at all times.

Officer Chives: Yes sir! (salutes) We'll take every drug dealer down and bring them to justice!

Winged Lion Yokai: I like your spirit, kid! Now move it!

Officer Fern and Chives walks away from the Winged Lion Yokai.

Officer Fern: You sure you can handle something like a drug deal stakeout?

Officer Chives: Of course I can! I'm an officer after all and I won't tolerate anyone who sells illegal drugs in this city or any other city in the Hidden World!

Officer Fern: But it's gonna be dangerous. You know what the wingnut said... I bet you'll hop away from danger like all frogs do.

Officer Chives: I'm not afraid to get myself into dangerous situations! I can handle anything as long as you're by yours side!

Officer Fern: Oh really? I bet you 20 gold coins on that.

Officer Chives: Then it's a deal! Can't wait for you to lose!

Officer Fern: Same here, Flyswatter. Hope you be eating fly ice cream when you lose.

Officer Bigs: What are you two yelling about?

Officer Fern: Oh hey, Mr. Panda. It's nothing much. We were betting to see who would run away during tonight's drug dealing stakeouts.

Officer Bigs: I see... That sounds dangerous. I hope you two are gonna be alright.

Officer Fern: Oh we will. We can totally handle this stakeout. Don't worry about it.

Officer Bigs: Do you want some bamboo sticks to take with you? It could be helpful.

Officer Chives: Well okay! I guess that's fine!

Officer Bigs: Oh good. Here you go. (gives Officer Chives a bunch of bamboo sticks) You can always have them as a snack.

Officer Fern: Or something else. Thanks, Mr. Panda. And by the way how is Mr. Mouse doing?

Officer Smalls: You mean Officer Smalls?! And I'm doing fine by the way! Bigs, we need to head to the bank! It's a robbery situation!

Officer Bigs: Okay, Smalls! Let's get going! (follows Officer Smalls)

Officer Chives: Those two are so different.

Officer Fern: You know the saying. Opposites attract.

Officer Chives: Yeah...


	107. Chapter 107

|Afternoon|  
|Mystical Hidden Times Building|  
|Office Area|

Mr. Gopher: Break time, journalists! You'll get a 25 minute break and then you go back to work!

Ronalee: Finally! We've been working our butts off for hours!

Melody: Tell me about it. (stretches her arms) I could really use a break.

Ronalee: What break?! You were just playing with your tail!

Melody: I wasn't playing with my tail! I was simply checking if I had a splinter in my tail! I swear!

Ronalee: Swear my tail. Clearly you weren't doing any work.

Melody: I was working! Working much harder then you could ever have!

Ronalee: Oh yeah?!

Veneranda: Girls! No fighting!

Together: Sorry.

Melody: (sighs) Anyways, do you wanna get something from the vending machine in the break room?

Ronalee: Yeah. I could use a chocolate bar right now. What about you, Randa?

Veneranda: Same thing here! (chuckles)

[Scene: New York. Lair. Living Room.]

Splinter: All right, my children. We have today and tomorrow for training. Saturday and Sunday will be your two-day break.

Everyone begins to cheer happily.

Alolan Ninetales: We'll resume training this Monday coming up. So let's train hard!

Everyone: Right!

Splinter: Has any of you been practicing with the Healing Hands?

Netta: Well~...

Leo: About that~...

Splinter: You didn't practice it?!

Mikey: We did we did! But it was so hard!

Raph: Remembering all those hand gestures makes Raph's brain hurt!

Donnie: Can we use something to make things more easier on us?!

Splinter: I wish there would. But there isn't a way to make things easier. We have to practice this. You'll never know when you're gonna use it for something dangerous! (groans) Looks like we need to start off with that.

Everyone groans as they begin practicing the Healing Hands technique.

Vitali: This is such an embarrassment! What had happened to the Hamato Clan I know?!

Splinter: Oh shut it you! We're doing the best we can.

Vitali: April did a much better job at the Healing Hands then them! And they're supposed to be ninjas! (sighs in defeat) If the ancestors were here, they wouldn't be too happy to see what had happened to the once prideful clan...

[Scene: Rooftops.]

Chiho: Wow~! I can't believe we're in New York!

Hiromu: It's definitely amazing to see it in person...

Mariko: Shimai, shōten. Watashitachiha kankō no tame ni koko ni iru node wa arimasen. {Translation: Sisters, focus. We're not here for sightseeing.}

Hiromu: Watashitachi wa shitte imasu! Watashitachi wa sakuya no kyodaina robotto kōgeki o chōsa suru tame ni koko ni imasu. {Translation: We know we know! We're here to investigate the giant robot attack last night.}

Aya: Robotto sae doko ni aru nodarou ka... {Translation: Wonder where we could even find the robot...}

Chiho: Tabun keisatsu no sairen no oto ni shitagau koto ni yotte. {Translation: Maybe by following the sound of the police sirens.}

Mariko: Soredewa, sore o jikkō shimashou. Keisatsu no sairen-on ni shitagatte kudasai! {Translation: Then let's do just that. Follow the police siren sounds!}

Everyone: Hair! (follows Mariko)

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Officer Chives and Officer Fern were patrolling in an alleyway. Some alleyways in the Hidden City are perfect areas for criminals to sell illegal drugs to others. This alleyway is no different from the others.]

Officer Chives: This place sure is creepy...

Officer Fern: I know... This is just one of many hot spots for criminals to frequent. (sniffs and stops) Chives, stop. I can smell the powder from here.

Officer Chives: We must be close. (leans against the wall) I'll take a closer look. 

Chives slowly inches his way to the corner. He takes a peek and sees a maned wolf yokai making a sell to a bear yokai. The powder is in a light shade of green. Chives looks back at Fern.

Officer Chives: On the count of three, we ambush and handcuffed him.

Officer Fern: Okay. Count away.

Officer Chives: 1... 2... 2 in a half... 3!

They quickly ambushed the wolf yokai. Fern handcuffing his claws at the back after taking him down.

Officer Chives: As you for, bear! You're coming with us! You're under arrest for the purchase of illegal powder!

Officer Fern: We're taking you downtown. (stands up while holding the handcuffs) You have the right to remain silent. (walks away)

Officer Chives: Follow us! And don't even think of running away. My tongue can grab you even in the farthest of distance.

|Hidden City Police Department HQ|

Winged Lion Yokai: Nice job, you two!

Officer Fern: All in a night's work.

Officer Chives: Nothing we can handle, sir!

Winged Lion Yokai: Keep up the good work. (walks away)

Together: We will, sir!

Officer Fern: Let's get something to eat. All that justice is making me hungry.

Officer Chives: Where to though?

Officer Fern: Anywhere just as long as they serve some delicious meat. Maybe some frog legs.

Officer Chives: Frog legs?! If you're thinking of...

Officer Fern: (laughs) I'm just joking, Chives! I wouldn't do that to you!

Officer Chives: Not funny, Fern...

[Scene: New York. Leo and Raph, in their hoodies, were walking through the streets of New York.]

Raph: So why are we out here, Leo?

Leo: Well I was thinking. Since we're getting a break on Saturday, why not have a lazy river adventure in the sewers?

Raph: Lazy river adventure in the sewers? That sounds like fun!

Raichu: Exactly! Which is why we're asking some of our friends if they're interested in going!

Midnight Lycanroc: And what if they say no?

Leo: Then we'll just ask someone else. Easy as pie!

Raph: Whatever you say, Leo.

Leo: Don't you trust me?!

Raph: Of course I do!

Leo: Then there's nothing to worry about. (hears a sound) What was that?

Chiho (head): Hey! Watch where you step! (they look down) I'm rolling here!

Raph and Leo screams in fear. Both terrified that there's a talking head in front of them.

Raichu: Talking head! Talking head!

Midnight Lycanroc: Why is there a talking head here?!

Chiho: (chuckles) You guys are so scared of a talking head! (laughs)

Leo: This isn't funny! What happened to your body?!

Chiho: My body is with his my sisters. We're doing an investigation about the giant robot attacking New York!

Raph: The one from last night? Wait, why are you investigating it?

Chiho: We need to know who's responsible for it and why! This was my sister Mariko's idea. I'm just here because I'm getting hungry. Got something to eat?

Leo: Can you even eat without your body?

Chiho: Of course I can! Even as a head I can still eat!

Raichu: Well in that case, (takes out a candy bar from his hoodie pocket) Want a candy bar?

Chiho jumps and grabs the candy bar from Lemon's stubby paw. Though only a head, she was able to rip out the wrapping and begins eating the candy bar.

Chiho: Oishī~! {Translation: Delicious~!} Kyandībā arigatōgozaimasu! {Translation: Thank you for the candy bar!}

Midnight Lycanroc: No problem. I want to ask, where did you come from?

Chiho: Oh! Well, me and my sisters are from Japan. We came here via the cruise ship in the Hidden City below New York. We saw the video of the giant robot and decide to investigate this ourselves. Normally we wouldn't do this but we really need to know who's responsible for the giant robot attack and why.

Leo: That's cool! Though we already know who's responsible for the giant robot attack.

Chiho: You do?! Then follow me! You have to tell me sisters about this! (starts rolling away)

Raph: Wait for us, talking head! (follows Chiho along with Leo, Lemon and Nightmare)

Chiho: My name is Chiho Ume! Stop calling me talking head!

Raph: Sorry, Chiho. It's just so weird talking to just a head.

Chiho: Wait 'till you meet a _real_ zombie.

Leo: You're not a zombie?

Chiho: No! I'm a normal mutant turtle who happens to have the power to take off any body part. That also includes my head too.

Raichu: What about your tongue? Or your eyeballs? Or something gross like that?

Chiho: No... It would be cool but I can't do that.

Leo: How disappointed... But taking off the body part is pretty cool. Wish i have that power. It would be the perfect prank for Halloween!


	108. Chapter 108

[Scene: Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Donnie: Okay, Mikey. I had taken out the fighting game. Now you could only play the ones currently available.

Mikey: Okay! (puts on VR headset) What should I play first? (looks at each of the available games) How about this one?! (presses racing game)

Donnie: What do you see?

Mikey: I'm at a race track! (holds the virtual wheel) I'm gonna win this! (presses on the virtual petal) Eat my dust!

Donnie: Nice choice. A racing game shouldn't cause any _real_ damages. Unlike the fighting game... But this is far more better then that! (Mikey screams) What happened?!

Mikey: I crashed into a wall. Time to back up and get back to the race! ("backs up" and starts driving again)

Donnie: I see... Well anyways, I hope to get it out of beta and maybe be part of the arcade.

Male Meowstic: Like all your inventions that are supposed to be "out of beta".

Donnie: Hey! I do have some inventions that are in alpha mode! Thank you very much!

Male Meowstic: Yeah yeah. I know... Now should we focus on other projects we have to do?

Donnie: (sighs) I know that... But I have so many projects to build and I don't know what should I do first.

Mikey: Maybe you could build a smoothie machine for this Saturday. After all, I was thinking. Maybe we could do a lazy river adventure in the sewers for total relaxation.

Donnie: I love that idea, Micheal! I could really use a break from this. And maybe I could use a Battleshell to make ice.

Netta: And don't forget about the music! We need some relaxing music!

Eevee: And we could even ask some of our friends to join us!

Male Meowstic: I'll do that right now.

Azuris: Do you want me to prepare some meals for your lazy river Saturday as well?

Donnie: You were eavesdropping?!

Azuris: I always had that nasty habit of doing that. My apologies.

Donnie: Uh... That's alright. And yeah you can make us something for the lazy river.

Azuris: Then I shall do just that.

[Scene: Hidden City. Hidden City Police Department HQ.]

Officer Smalls: Time to get home and make dinner. I'm starving!

Officer Bigs: So am I, Smalls. What are we gonna have? Maybe some~ bamboo soup?

Officer Smalls: No. We're gonna have scalloped potatoes with chedder cheese. Just like how mother used to make when I was little.

Officer Bigs: That sounds delicious! Can't wait to have that. (picks up Officer Smalls and begins walking home)

Officer Smalls: Bigs, let me go! I'm not a child! I'm a full-grown adult!

Officer Bigs: A very cute adult indeed.

Officer Smalls blushes by that comment. He hides his blush under his shirt.

Officer Smalls: Don't say that! I'm not cute!

Officer Bigs: I'm telling the truth. (chuckles)

Officer Smalls: (sighs) Whatever... Let's just head home.

Officer Bigs: Okay. (chuckles happily)

After awhile, they were able to head back home. Officer Bigs went upstairs to the main room which is the living room, dining room and open kitchen. The panda puts Officer Smalls down on the couch.

Officer Smalls: Home sweet home... (stretches his arms) Better start cooking. (stands up from the couch and walks to the kitchen; puts on a yellow apron and begins grabbing some ingredients) It's gonna be the same way my mom would make when I was a kid. This was one of my favorite meals to eat for dinner.

Officer Bigs: Well I can't wait to have it. But could you add some bamboo sticks for me?

Officer Smalls: I'll put it on top of yours when it's done. So just let me do my thing!

|Officer Fern|  
|Apartment Room|

Officer Fern: Finally~... (plops to her couch) Now I can get the relaxation I need. But first, I need to change into my pajamas.

She heads to her bedroom. It has a punk rock style. The walls and ceilings are both black. The floor is dark brown. On the walls are various posters of punk rock bands. Her skateboard is leaning at the upper left corner of the room. The room also has a dresser with a mirror attached to it, an orb that acts like a TV, a bookshelf that has various books and DVD records, a velvet red chair, and a king-sized bed with a black and red blanket and matching color pillows. Fern opens the dresser to take out her pajamas. The pajamas itself consists of a black off the shoulder crop top with a bloody rose print on it and matching black shorts. She changes into her pajamas and sits down on her bed. Turning on the orb to watch some TV.

Officer Fern: No work and all play. (sighs as she lies down on her stomach) Nice to be at home... Nothing to do but just lay around and relax... (looks at the orb) Let's see what's on TV. Hope there's some good ones.

|Nayla's Apartment Room|  
|Bedroom|

Nayla: (changing into her pajamas) Leonard and Mickey are out of jail thanks to us.

Danny: (lies down on their bed via back) _And_ I was able to get to your concert! See? I had kept my promise.

Nayla: Yes you did... (crawls on top of him) And I'll give you a special reward. (kisses him on the lips) It's a very special one.

Danny: Oh~ I know what you're doing. You want to have sex with me. Am I right?

Nayla: (nods) Yup! Now let me do my thing while you get yourself comfy.

Danny: Or I could do this. (sits up and kisses her on the lips) I want to treat you like a queen tonight.

Nayla: (chuckles a bit) Well okay. You can start us off. 'Cause I can't hold myself any longer. (pounces on him and kisses him hard)

As they kiss, Danny touches Nayla's boob with his left hand. Rubbing on it which causes Nayla to moan a bit. He then lifts her shirt and takes it off. She does the same by taking off his white t-shirt. Both tossing it to the floor.

Danny: You look very sexy, Nay.

Nayla: Thanks. (chuckles) I really want you so badly.

Danny: Then come and get it, sweetcakes.

Nayla: Alright then. You better not tease me.

Danny: Can't keep promises.

Nayla: Jeez... Just take off your pants and your boxers.

Danny: Alright alright. (removes his pants and boxers)

Nayla: Good. Now be a good rat and stay still. Don't do anything sneaky or I'm gonna rip your manhood off. Got it?

Danny: I completely understand. Good right ahead, Nay. I'm waiting.

Nayla: Don't have to say it twice. (starts licking his manhood which causes him to grunt in pleasure)

Danny: Nayla... (grunts in pleasure) Don't stop... (reaches his hands to her head)

Nayla: (stops and sits up) I know what you're trying to do! No blowjobs until I make you feel very good.

Danny: Sorry! (pulls back his hands) Won't happen again!

Nayla: You're such an idiot... But I like that about you. (chuckles)

Danny: Whatever. Just please continue. I won't force you to give me a blowjob.

Nayla: You promise?!

Danny: Promise! Cross my heart.

Nayla: Okay. I'll resume now. Don't try anything funny.

Danny: Understood, Nay.

She resumes licking his manhood. Making him grunt in pleasure from it. After awhile, she begins giving him a blowjob which makes him grunt in pleasure even more.

Danny: Nayla! (moans) It feels so good! Don't stop! (moans loudly)

She continues with the blowjob until he cums.

Nayla: You certainly let off some steam. (looks at her boobs) And it even got on my boobs. Let me wipe this off and we can resume our love-making. Okay, my idiotic rat?

Danny: I'm not an idiotic rat! Mice are the idiots. After all, rats are way smarter then measly mice. Everyone knows that.

Nayla: Less facts and more sexy times! I don't want to hear the intelligent difference between rats and mice. You're gonna make me fall asleep from boredom. And I did fall asleep when I was still in school from the constant boredom.

Danny: Alright, I won't spit out facts. Maybe in the morning.

Nayla: Not a chance! Not happening!

Danny: Okay! I won't spit out facts at all!

Nayla: Good! Now shut up while I wipe out your cum! (grabs paper towel and wipes out the cum from her face and chest) You seriously came a lot. For a rat, you're certainly packing down there.

Danny can only chuckle a bit.

Danny: So now what?

Nayla: It's your turn. (lies down) You better fuck me good or I'm gonna bite your dick off!

Danny: (gets on top of Nayla) Of course, your highness. You're gonna feel good. But I should put in a condom first. No unplanned pregnancies.

Nayla: Not until we get married. I can't wait for the day I get pregnant. I wonder...

Danny: Not too many kids! Maybe only one or two! No more then that!

Nayla: Fine~... Whatever... (chuckles)


	109. Chapter 109

[Scene: Ice Cream Shop. Veneranda's Bedroom. Veneranda is reading a book when her phone begins to make a chick chirping sound. She turns it on and looks at her text messages.]

_**Raph:  
Hey Veneranda. Um... Can I ask you something?** _

_**Veneranda:  
What is it, Raph?** _

_**Raph:  
Well~, me and my siblings are gonna do a lazy river adventure on Saturday. We're asking a few of our friends if they want to join us. I wanna ask you if you want to come to the lazy river in the sewers. Butifyou'renottoobusy,Iunderstand!I'msorrytoaskyousomethinglike-** _

_**Veneranda:  
Calm down, Raph. I would love to go! I don't have work on the weekends anyways. So I'm perfectly free on that day.** _

_**Raph:  
Oh okay! Then I'll see you there on Saturday! Remember to wear a swimsuit and bring a tube! Those are the only two things you need for the lazy river!** _

_**Veneranda:  
Understood. I'll see you there. ♡ 😉** _

**Raph:**   
_**😳 O-O-O-Oh okay. See you there.** _

Veneranda: (chuckling) Raph is so cute when he gives me the blush emoji! (squeals happily) I absolutely love him!

Shaymin: Do you think he may be the one?

Veneranda: He has to be! He's such a teddy bear soft boi! So cute! So adorable! And all around super gentle! (sighs admirably) I do love him very much. But how am I gonna tell him? What if he says no to my confession?!

Shaymin: Maybe you should ask someone for help.

Veneranda: And I know the person who can help me! But I'll do it tomorrow. (yawns) I'm getting tired.

Shaymin: Me too... Night!

Veneranda: Night... (turns off the lights and falls asleep on her bed)

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Hidden City. Officer Smalls and Bigs' Apartment Room. Bedroom. Smalls slowly opens his eyes. But when he opens them, all he could see are black and white. He immediately knew who this belongs to. He begins pushing Bigs who was on top of him.]

Smalls: Bigs, can you please stop smothering me while we're sleeping?

Bigs: (yawns) Morning...

Smalls: (thinking) He's ignoring me! (talking) Bigs, didn't you hear what said?

Bigs: Not to smother you while we're sleeping?

Smalls: Yeah that one.

Bigs: Oh my. I'm sorry. But I just love cuddling you.

Smalls: Cuddling?! More like trying to suffocate me!

Bigs chuckles nervously as Smalls gets out of bed.

Smalls: Looks like today's my day off.

Bigs: But I have work! So unfair! (hugs Smalls tightly) I want to spend some quality time with my cutie pie!

Smalls: Bigs, let me go! I. can't breath. You're. holding me. too tight!

Bigs: Sorry about that. (lets go) I wish I have a day off today.

Smalls: Well we can't have everything. One of us has to work to pay off the rent here. (opens door) I'm gonna make some breakfast. I'll make you some bamboo pancakes.

Bigs: My favorite! I'll get ready for work while you're cooking. (heads to the bathroom)

Smalls: Right. (leaves the bedroom and walks to the kitchen; puts on his apron) Hope I have enough ingredients to make bamboo pancakes. (takes out the ingredients) Looks like we're getting low on bamboo.

Bigs (voice only): Low on bamboo?!

Smalls: Don't worry! I'll just buy more at the marketplace while you're working!

Bigs: Okay! Don't forget it! I know how you would forget things sometimes!

Smalls: I don't forget things! You're just saying that!

Bigs: Whatever you say~!

Smalls: Jeez...

|Officer Violet|  
|Apartment Room|  
|Kitchen|

Officer Violet, in her pajamas, is eating algae eggs. Her pajamas consists of a purple long-sleeved buttoned shirt and matching color pants. All having red dots all over it. The door begins to knock and she heads to the door.

Officer Violet: Hello, Officer Rings! I-I-I didn't expect you to come!

Rings (casual outfit): Hello, Officer Violet. No need for the formalities. You can just call me Rings when we're outside of work.

Violet: Um okay. (chuckles nervously) So what are you doing here?

Rings: Well as you know, today's our day off right?

Violet: Right! So what does that have to do with me?

Rings: Well I was thinking that we should hang out together.

Violet: (blushes) H-H-H-Hang out?! Together?! Alone?! Just the two of us?!

Rings: Well if you don't want to do that, it's fine.

Violet: Oh no no no no no! I'd love to do that! (salutes) Sir!

Rings: You don't need to salute me. We're not working.

Violet: Sorry! Force of habit! Um... Would you like to have some tea?

Rings: Coffee is good for now.

Violet: Then I'll make some coffee.

|Mystical Hidden Times Building|  
|Office Area|

Melody: A lazy river in the sewers? Ugh! Why are you going to the sewers for?!

Veneranda: Raph had invited me.

Ronalee: That's because you're his girlfriend~.

Veneranda: We're not boyfriend and girlfriend! Well~ not yet that is...

Melody: Looks like you need some help with getting your man. I wanna ask. Is Raph a boob man or an ass man?

Veneranda: What?!

Melody: You know how boys are. They either love girls with big melons like yours! Or they like girls with curvy asses! Everyone knows that! I've seen plenty of yokai males who are like that when they're flirting with the female yokai.

Veneranda: Uh... I haven't ask Raph that. And even if I did, he would be super embarrassed.

Melody: Maybe we should come with you. You know, to help you out on getting Raph to be your boyfriend.

Veneranda: But what if he rejected my love confession?

Ronalee: Girl, he would never break your heart! He seems like a nice guy! You should tell him how much you feel!

Veneranda: Should I really?

Pearl: You can't keep this a secret forever. It'll have to come out sooner or later.

Veneranda: That's true... Okay then. I'll tell Raph how I feel about him tomorrow! And you girls are coming with me!

Ronalee: That's the spirit, Randa! I know you can do it!

Melody: But first, we need to do a lot of preparations. After work, your place.

Veneranda: Okay. Raph did told me we need to wear a swimsuit and bring a tube.

Melody: That's it? I see...

|Officer Bigs and Officer Smalls|  
|Dining Room|

Officer Bigs (police uniform): Smells so good~... (takes a bite out of the pancakes from his fork) Mm~! Delicious as usual...

Officer Smalls: It's just the way you like it. Soft yet delicious. (starts eating pancakes)

Officer Bigs: I really do wish I get a day off so we can spend some quality time together.

Smalls: Me too. But someone has to get the money for rent.

Officer Bigs: Yeah... You know, we've been married for some time.

Smalls: Yes we have. (drinks coffee)

Officer Bigs: Is there a chance we can have a kid?

Smalls: (spits coffee) A kid?!

Officer Bigs: Adopting a kid! I was thinking that we should start a family by adopting a kid of our own!

Smalls: Oh~... Uh... I haven't really thought of starting a family. Since we're both cops and all, it's gonna be difficult to raise one if we're gonna be busy.

Officer Bigs: Could you at least think about it? I won't rush you.

Smalls: Hm... Alright. Let me think about it while you're working.

Officer Bigs: (smiles warmly) Thank you, darling. (winks at him which causes Smalls to blush)

Smalls: Now you're making me blush!

Officer Bigs: So cute~...

Smalls: I'm not cute!

Officer Bigs chuckles at himself. He loves to tease his mousy husband in order to see him blush. Even when Smalls hide his blush under his shirt, Bigs can still see it in his face. After finishing breakfast, Officer Bigs grabs his things, kiss Smalls on the lips, and leaves.

Smalls: (sighs) Bigs is such a teaser. But starting a family... (looks at the photo of his wedding) I haven't thought of having a kid... Like Bigs said, I can just think this over. Maybe while I get some more bamboo. (checks on the other food) And more cheese and more drinks as well. It's gonna be a busy day for me.


	110. Chapter 110

[Scene: Food Stand. Sceptic Creatures are eating some food at a table near the food stand.]

Mezaris: You two certainly had a fun night.

Nayla: Oh yeah we did. He got me good.

Mezaris: Describe it in great detail.

Braxixan: I want to know as well.

Nayla: Can't say it in public. I'll tell you when we're somewhere more private.

Mezaris: Well alright. As a succubus, I can imagine all kinds of things you did with your boyfriend.

Braxixan: Me too. (chuckles mischievously)

Nayla: Oh shut up! You can imagine dirty things all you want! I don't give a fuck!

Thyxixa: Can we talk about something else? It's making me uncomfortable.

Mezaris: Alright alright. We'll stop talking about it. (drinks from a cup)

Braxixan: For now. (chuckles mischievously) Just kidding.

Thyxixa: Jeez... You two are such perverts.

Mezaris: I'm a succubus and he's an incubus. What do you expect? We get our energy from having sex with the opposite gender.

Braxixan: It's part of our nature. You can't tell us what we can't control.

Mezaris: Exactly! We have to do it in order to maintain our energy! But we love each other very much!

Thyxixa: Uh huh.

|Officer Smalls|  
|Marketplace|

Smalls: (thinking while walking through the marketplace) Maybe me and Bigs should adopt a kid. But how are we gonna take care of them? We're both cops and we have to work hard. We would barely have time to do so. But~ I could hire a babysitter to help us. And I'll even pay high amounts of gold coins for it. However, I don't even know where to find someone who's willing to babysit a kid. (groans) What should I do?! Think, Smalls, think! Use your big brain of yours! I don't want to make Bigs sad... But at the same time, one of us would have to quit the police force to raise one. And I'm not gonna do that! And neither would Bigs! (realizes) Hold on. Maybe there's a way to raise the kid without neither of us quiting the force. But first, I need to get bamboo, cheese and drinks.

[Scene: Afternoon. New York. Grand Nexus Hotel. Sancus is working hard as usual. Dusting away the dust that has been gathering in some of the furniture. The other Bellhops are also cleaning up the hotel for tonight's Battle Nexus fights.]

Sancus: Make sure there's no dust laying around! We don't want to make Big Mama mad!

Everyone: (while cleaning) Right!

Kozani: (sighs) Can't believe I have to work.

Sancus: We have to keep this hotel nice and clean! We can't let it become a dirty attic!

Kozani: Why can't Big Mama put me in the main lobby like Nayla is doing right now?

Sancus: Don't be like that, Koza. This should be quick as long as we continue working. Then we can take a break afterwards.

Kozani: I would love that right now... (sighs as he continues to dust on the flower pots)

Sancus: You will once we're finish making this hotel sparkling clean!

[Scene: Lair. Atrium.]

Splinter: Today's our last day of training before your two-day official break tomorrow and Sunday.

Leo: Can't wait to do the lazy river in the sewers!

Raichu: Totally relaxation!

Tsareena: No training and all relaxing!

Alolan Ninetales: I know you're all excited for this. But you must remember that we still have training on Monday coming up.

Midnight Lycanroc: We know we know!

Raichu: So what's gonna be today's training?

Splinter: You're gonna be sparring with each other. Leo vs Donnie. Raph vs Netta. Mikey vs. Me.

Mikey: Eh?! I'm gonna spar with you, dad?! You sure about that?!

Splinter: I want to see your skills, Michelangelo. (transforms after being fused with Aurora) And don't go easy on me just because I'm your dad! Go all out!

Mikey: Okay! Mikey's gonna show you the true power of the flames!

Thus the sparring match begins. Mikey begins attacking Splinter. But she dodges every attack he does to her in quick speeds.

Tsareena: This isn't getting us anywhere! We need to use Harmonic Evolution.

Mikey: Right! Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with Rena) Time to take you down, pop! (jumps forward) Leaf Storm!

Splinter: Ice Beam! (freezes Leaf Storm) Didn't you forget, orange? Grass-types aren't effective towards Ice-types. Ice Shard! (shoots ice shards at Mikey)

Mikey: Protect! (summons a barrier) Now take this! Magical Leaf!

Splinter dodges the Magical Leaf.

Splinter: Inferno Evolution! (transforms) Flamethrower! (burns Magical Leaf)

Splinter is now human with light skin and light blue and light orange ombre eyes. His physique is the same height as his human form but has the same body type as his rat form. However, he switches into a woman to match with Aurora’s gender as female. Splinter has icy blue knee-length hair that is curled inwards. The inside of the hair is engulfed in gray flames. She wears a white one-piece sleeveless leotard. Gray flames covering her arms and neck to resemble a cowl with sleeves attached to it. She also wears orange leggings, barefoot, gray flame markings over her eyes, orange lips, nails painted gray, gray icicle earrings, and kitsune mask facing the left side of her head. Splinter gains Aurora’s ears and 9 tails. Each tail have gray flames on the tip of it.

Mikey: Eh?

Splinter: Flame Punch! (punches Mikey to the wall)

Mikey: Ow...

Splinter: That was Inferno Evolution. It'll give you the power of the flames.

Mikey: Aw man! I can't believe I lost!

Splinter: It'll be alright, orange. Soon you'll have the power of the flames.

Mikey: Yeah... But it was awesome! I really want to do that!

Splinter: It'll be soon... Just be patient... Anyways, did I hit you too hard?

Mikey: Nope! I'm feeling a-okay! Don't worry about me!

Splinter: You sure?

Mikey: Positive!

Splinter: Well alright. If you say so...

Leo: We definitely need that form.

Donnie: With that kind of firepower, we would be nearly unstoppable. Get that with uranium then we'll definitely be unstoppable.

Raph: But how are we gonna get that form? Someone has to be the master of the flames.

Netta: Maybe like a dragon. Dragons are known for their fire-breathing! We can get the Inferno Form that way!

Leo: How are we gonna even find a dragon? Well there's Boss Bruce but there's no way he would ever help us.

Raichu: What about Grizz?! He's the master of flames after all!

Leo: What if he's too busy?

Raichu: Oh yeah... Busy...

Midnight Lycanroc: Anyways, we should resume our sparring. Then we can prepare for tomorrow.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop. Veneranda's Bedroom.]

Melody: Show us your swimsuit, Randa! We need to see it!

The closet door opens. Veneranda is now wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with red hearts all over it.

Melody: Uh...

Veneranda: Well?

Melody: One-piece swimsuits are _so_ last season! (stands up from the floor) If you want Raph to be your boyfriend, you gotta show more skin!

Ronalee: Good idea! It would really show off your physique!

Veneranda: My physique? (looks at her arms)

Melody: Not your arms. Your chest melons.

Veneranda: Oh. (chuckles nervously) Sorry.

Ronalee: Look, you should wear something that really show off your bod. Do you have any two-piece swimsuits?

Veneranda: I have a few actually. My favorite one is this one. (grabs a two-piece swimsuit) You want me to wear it?

Melody: Absolutely! Raph is gonna love it! I'm sure of it!

Pearl: It looks very nice. I believe you should wear it.

Veneranda: Okay then! I'll wear this! Now we need a tube to ride on.

Melody: We can get that at a store somewhere. There's bound to be one.

Ronalee: Then let's go right now! Randa, change your clothes! We're going shopping!

Veneranda: Right!


	111. Chapter 111

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Raph comes out of his bedroom. He was the only one awake as everyone else is still asleep.]

Raph: Today's the day. Our break from training. And the day we're doing the lazy river.

Midnight Lycanroc: All we need is a tube and we're ready to go.

Raph: A tube eh?

|Garage|

Midnight Lycanroc: Eh? What are you doing?

Raph: I'm taking out the tire from the Turtle Tank.

Midnight Lycanroc: Donnie's gonna be mad at us for taking it!

Raph: He won't find out. It's just one tire. (takes out a tire from the Turtle Tank) And besides, we have extras over there. (points to a pile of Turtle Tank tires) So there's nothing to worry about.

Midnight Lycanroc: Still, Donnie is gonna figure out that this "tube" is a tire. Maybe we should use something else as a tube.

Raph: I'm gonna put it back before he finds out after we're done with the lazy river.

Midnight Lycanroc: If you say so...

|Few Minutes Later|

Raph is panicking on his phone. Trying to get a signal.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Raph, calm down. They’ll be here.  
  
Raph: But what if they aren’t?!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: They are! Don’t worry.  
  
Raph: But they’re taking so long!

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Kamala, Veneranda, Melody, Pearl, Ronalee, Bullhop, Naka-Minna, Borlock, Sir Turts-a-lot, and Annath are behind the two.

Mikey: Looks like someone forgot that we were running late!

Bullhop: Is Raph always like this? I never seen him panicking before.

Bullhop is shirtless. But he wears a white swimshorts and beige sandals.

Leo: Yeah... He hates being alone. And when he's alone, he would start panicking just like this we're seeing right now.

Melody: How old is he?! 7 years old?!

Melody is wearing a light blue two-piece. The top is a wide strap scoop bikini top with white polka dots all over it. The bottom is a matching color swim skirt.

Donnie: Don't be so rude towards him.

Melody: Why not?! He's acting as if this is the end of the world!

Naka-Minna: I believe we should calm him down before he does something reckless.

Naka-Minna is wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with a black sunhat and black sandals.

Donnie: Or~ maybe we should admire my outfit.

Mikey: What do you mean?

Donnie: Oh sweet sweet Angelo. How soon would you forget that today I’m on vacation. Hence my four-shorts. The international sign for I am not a useful member of society.

Tsareena: Nice~...  
  
Male Meowstic: I know right? (takes picture of Donnie’s shorts)

Netta: We have no time for admiring your outfit! We need to calm Raph down!

Netta is wearing a yellow halter one-piece swimsuit with orange lightning bolt design on the front and back. She also wears yellow sandals.

Leo: Yeah he's acting crazy.

Veneranda (swimwear): Totally crazy.

Veneranda is wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit. The top is an off-the-shoulder ruffle bikini top. The bottom is a matching color ruffle bikini bottom.  
  
Tsareena: We should get his attention.  
  
Mikey: Step aside. This is the job for Dr. Delicate Touch. (clears throat) Get your mind right, son!  
  
Raph shrieks and falls into the sewer water. Mikey jumps into the water as well.

Ronalee: That was really effective!

Ronalee is wearing a purple one shoulder (left) one piece swimsuit. A cutout circle exposes the right side back. She also wears purple sandals and a purple sunhat.

Pearl: Maybe a bit too effective to be honest...

Pearl is wearing a standard white one-piece swimsuit.

Midnight Lycanroc: There you are!  
  
Raichu: We were just gone for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!  
  
Raph: What took you so long?! (throws phone at Mikey) You know Raph’s get weird when I’m left alone.  
  
Leo: Relax~... Did you get a tube?  
  
Raichu: Did you?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yes we did!  
  
Raph takes out a tire.  
  
Leo and Mikey: Whoa~!  
  
Raichu: Awesome tube, Raph!  
  
Donnie: Where did you get that?  
  
Raph: Uh… (screen switches to the Turtle Tank who has one tire missing) Borrow it from… Splinter.  
  
Donnie: Splinter. The one who owns robes and a shady past.  
  
Male Meowstic: Right~... I see…

Bullhop: Let's start the lazy river!

Naka-Minna: That's what we're here for right?

Raph: Shouldn’t we get our Pokemon out?!  
  
Donnie: Of course~... Let’s get them out.  
  
They all summon their Pokemon from their Pokeballs.  
  
Raichu: Okay, everyone! We’re here for one thing and one thing only!  
  
Male Meowstic: We’re officially on vacation. Vacation from Splinter’s and Aurora’s training.  
  
Luxray: Finally! Though we could’ve went to the beach.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: That would’ve been more relaxing.  
  
Raichu: Who needs a beach when you have sewer water?! (jumps in) Come on! Let’s start our vacation!

Everyone: Right!

The Pokemon all jump in and they begin floating down the sewer water.  
  
Donnie: Okay, men. New York’s sewers are a dangerous and complex labyrinth.  
  
Mikey: Full of creatures and games and rides?! This is gonna be amazing!  
  
Donnie: What? No. What do you think this is? We’re in the sewers.  
  
Male Meowstic: Basically we need to stay within the circle. Taking only left turns. I do have the map for the sewers. But there are some parts of it that are…  
  
Raichu: Haunted?!  
  
Male Meowstic: No. Not haunted. These parts are the ones that we haven’t gone to yet.  
  
Raichu: Still sounds haunting to me!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Whatever! Mad Dogs, ahoy!

Everyone: Right! 

They continue floating down the sewer.  
  
Leo: This is the life, boys. A day off from Splinter’s training.

Netta: And we're getting another day off tomorrow too.

Donnie: I wanna ask, Minna.

Naka-Minna: About my system? My master has installed a waterproof system.

Pearl: Is it to not get short-circuited from the water?

Naka-Minna: Correct. I'm also fireproof as well.

Melody: Awesome!

Raph: Dunkaroo!  
  
[SPLASH]  
  
Veneranda: Nice one, Raph!

Melody: You could've gotten us drown!

Bullhop: I bet I can do a better cannonball then that!

Raph: Oh yeah?! I would love to see you try!

Ronalee: Oh no.

Leo: (coughing) That was… unexpected…  
  
Donnie: Ugh… Can you guys do some sport pass with that smelly ball already?  
  
Raph: Who are you calling smelly? Laceface has been part of this family longer than you.

Melody: (laughing) Laceface?! You gave a football a name?!

Raph: Why not?! Laceface is our favorite ball!

Pearl: I think the name is kinda cute.

Veneranda: Yeah. Super cute.

Raph: (blushing) Yeah it is. Now who’s up for the midnight special?! (throws Laceface in the air)  
  
From order, Laceface goes to Mikey first, then Leo, then Kamala, then Bullhop, then Pearl, then Ronalee, then Melody, then Borlock, then Sir Turts-a-lot, then Annath, then Naka-Minna, then Veneranda, then Donnie and last is Raph. Raph catches the football which they all cheered. However, Raph went to the second pipe and falls.

Mikey: Our football~! Oh, and Raph~!

Midnight Lycanroc: We have to go after him!  
  
Nightmare and Raph’s Pokemon quickly goes after Raph. Meanwhile, the rest of the team went to the first pipe which causes them to slide down the sewer line.  
  
Raph: Guys! Don’t leave me alone~!  
  
Leo: We will find you, Raph~!  
  
Raichu: Just hang on~!  
  
[SPLASH]  
  
Beartic: (panting) Is everyone okay?  
  
Veneranda: I think so…

Annath: We got separated by him.

Sir Turts-a-lot: This is a bad thing right?

Leo: Of course it is. Raph hates being alone!

Bullhop: And what happens when Raph stays alone for too long?

Mikey: Bad things will happen!

Ronalee: What should we do?!

Leo: We need to find him and fast.

Veneranda: Will he be okay?

Leo: Yeah. He'll be alright.

Veneranda: (tears forming) You sure?  
  
Leo: Uh… Are you (Veneranda wiping her tears away) crying?  
  
She shakes her head violently. But knowing that she’s trying to hide it, Leo pulls her close to him and comforts her.  
  
Leo: (soothing voice) It’s okay… You don’t have to hide your sadness to us.  
  
Veneranda: You knew?  
  
Leo: I kinda suspect that you were trying to hide it from us. You don’t need to do that. We’re all friends here. If you have something that you want to vent at, come to one of us. We’ll listen. Okay?  
  
Veneranda: Okay. Thanks, Blueberry.

Leo: No problemo.


	112. Chapter 112

Raichu: With that out of the way, time to use Aquatic Evolution!

Leo: Oh yeah. We can use it to find Raph.  
  
Male Meowstic: Let’s give it a shot.  
  
Everyone: Everyone, return!  
  
Beartic: Eh? Why am I not inside my Pokeball?  
  
Leo: Because I need you for this job.  
  
Beartic: I see…  
  
Raichu: Let’s do this!

Four: Harmonic Evolution combine with Aquatic Evolution! (transforms)

Leo (now combine with Bliz): Okay, guys. As you know we have to find Raph. We know he turns savage when he’s left alone. We have to find him. Time ticking!  
  
Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is blue and right is turquoise). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has waist-length white hair with light blue dye on the bangs. The hair being tied in a bun with strands of it hanging on the sides. He wears a white swim jacket with turquoise trimmings on it and turquoise swim shorts with white icicles print on the frontal right side of the swim shorts. He also wears an icicle hair-clip on the left side of his head, icicle earrings, nails painted turquoise, White-framed sunglasses with turquoise lenses, and white fuzzy gloves with claws attached to it. Leo gains Bliz’s ears and spiky tail.  
  
Donnie (now combine with Violet): (groans) Fine… But just so we’re clear today’s my day off. Respect the… Oh right. I’m wearing a bikini bottom. Not forth shorts. Darn it!  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and dark purple eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He changes into a female to match Violet’s gender as female. She has dark purple spiky hair with powder blue highlights all over it. The hair is over her head while the bangs cover her left eye. Donnie wears a purple bikini top with a powder blue gem in the middle of the top and a purple skirted bikini bottom. Both printed in gears of various types on it. She also wears a black japanese hairpin with light purple flowers on it holding her hair in place, large powder blue gem earrings, powder blue swimming flats, a purple and powder blue fur scarf around her shoulders, and nails painted dark purple. She gains Violet’s ears, tail and whiskers.  
  
Mikey (now combine with Melon): Check out this cool trick! (holds her breath and lifts herself upside down)  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Melon’s gender as a female. She has an armpit-length blue-green bob hairstyle with orange dye on the bangs which are covering over her left eye. Having her hair being tied in a dutch sister braid. She wears a blue-green sport top and orange takini bottoms. She also wears a blue-green long sarong (ending at the ankles), golden barefoot sandals, blue orbs around her wrists as a bracelet, orange crystallized seashell necklace around her neck, and water lily flower on the right side of her head.

Netta (now combine with Teddiursa): Nice one, Mikey. But let's find Raph first.

Netta now has pastel blue armpit-length wavy hair that's tied into twin buns. The buns resembles bear ears and her eyes changes into brown and blue ombre. Netta now wears a brown one-piece swimsuit. She also wears a yellow skirt wrap, barefoot, yellow seashell scrunchies holding the buns in place, yellow bear-shaped purse over her left shoulder (purse facing right), crescent moon marking on her forehead, and crescent moon earrings. Netta gains Teddiursa's ears and tail.

Kamala: And hurry before he begins to do something stupid.

|Raph|  
  
Raph: (screaming and holds onto edge) Tire tube, Laceface, all we need to do is pull ourselves up and… (gasps) No~! My only emotional clutches!  
  
Dragonite: We’re coming, Raph! (grabs Raph’s arm and pulls him up)  
  
Flareon: Are you okay?!  
  
Raph: Huh? Oh, it’s just you guys. So glad you came… I thought I was gonna do this alone.  
  
Quilava: We’ll always be there for you.  
  
Male Pyroar: No matter what!  
  
Manectric: Right.  
  
Raph: Thanks… But where are we?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Hm… It seems we’re in an unknown part of the sewers.  
  
Dragonite: Though I would love to take up back up, it would be too much for me. Especially with the water coming down fast.  
  
Raph: This is just great!  
  
Quilava: He’s panicking… This is what I worried the most!  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael, please stay calm. Take deep breaths.  
  
Raph does what King told him. However, after a few seconds, he starts to panic and punches the pipes.  
  
Manectric: Raph, stop!  
  
Quilava: I knew this was gonna happen! Quick, the purse!  
  
Male Pyroar: Here you go. (Ruby rummages through the purse) What do you need from it?  
  
Quilava: (takes out seashell) This one! (fills it with water which starts to glow; starts running to Raph) Harmonic Evolution along with Aquatic Evolution! (touches necklace with seashell)  
  
[GLOWING]  
  
Raph (now fused with Ruby): What happened? (checks himself out) Did I…?! Cool!  
  
Raph is now human with brown skin and dark red eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has light blue wavy mohawk that comes out of the three holes from his head. He doesn’t wear any shirts but does wear dark red swim shorts with water waves print on the sides of the shorts and is bearfoot. He also wears light blue-framed sunglasses with dark red lenses, water flame earrings, holes under his fingers and toes to spew out water from it, water flame necklace around his neck, and a golden circlet with a dark blue flame-shaped gem in the middle of it. He gains Ruby’s ears. The three holes below his back forms a light blue wavy tail.  
  
Male Pyroar: Feeling okay?  
  
Raph: Yeah. I feel a lot calmer than usual. (realizes what he has done) Uh… Did I do that?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Yup. Also, it seems we’re gonna head somewhere else!  
  
Gallons of water washes them away. It also washes Leo and his team down the pipes.

Ronalee: That was quite unexpected!

Melody: Agree! I hate the sewers!

[CLANKING]  
  
Raph: (hears something) Guys? Randa? Are you here? Anyone? (starts walking slowly) Raph, you need to stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. No panicking. It’s gonna be okay. I have my Pokemon so technically I’m not alone. Just stay focused… No distractions.  
  
Above them, Ben and Carl spotted Raph and his Pokemon.  
  
Carl: Isn’t that the big turtle who are our enemies for… whatever reason it was?  
  
Ben: It is… Seems like he’s all alone.  
  
Carl: We should eat him.  
  
Ben: Eat him?! That isn’t gonna be easy.  
  
Carl: Why?  
  
Ben: Because we have to take out the shell… slurp out the goop… take him apart before eating him. Hard pass!  
  
Carl: Hold on. I have an idea. Do you know that if you scared a turtle it’ll pop out of its shell?!  
  
Ben: They could do that?!  
  
Carl: Possible. We should try.  
  
Ben: Good idea! Let’s give a scare he would never forget!  
  
|Meanwhile|

Kamala: (sniffs) This place has Raph’s scent all over it.  
  
Donnie: You sure? We shouldn’t jump into conclusions…  
  
Kamala: Seriously?! His scent is everywhere! If you were a dog, you would know it as well!  
  
Veneranda: Let’s not argue!

Pearl: Randa's right. If Raph was here, that means he can't be far.

|Raph|  
  
Ben and Carl: Boo!  
  
Raph: (screams) Giant sea monsters!  
  
Male Pyroar: Wait a minute… They look awfully familiar.  
  
Ben: No we don’t! We’re sea monsters!  
  
Carl: Yeah! We came here to eat you! After we pop that shell of yours so we can eat you whole! And you’ll be alone… forever!  
  
Raph: Forever? Alone? By myself?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now you gone and done it!  
  
Raph’s brain shatters into two. He glows red. His eyes becoming pupiless and starts fighting the Sando Brothers.  
  
Dragonite: Raph, stop!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Now he has become Savage Raph! (hears something) Huh?  
  
They fall to the floor due to Raph.  
  
Pokemon: (screaming)  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Kamala: I heard something. Over there!  
  
They follow Kamala to the same bridge Raph and his team was in.  
  
Kamala: (sniffs) They were definitely here just now.  
  
Veneranda: Perfect! That means we can save him!  
  
They attempted to cross the bridge. But the bridge collapses and they fell. Before falling to the ground, a cushion suddenly appears.  
  
Leo: That was…  
  
Vivian: You okay? (comes out of the shadow)  
  
Shyrvanterth: You’re not hurt right?  
  
Veneranda: Not at all. Who are you two?  
  
Vivian: The name’s Vivian. This is Shyrvanterth. You can call her Pree for short.  
  
Donnie: What are you doing in the sewers?  
  
Shyrvanterth: We were just trying to find something under here. The only thing we find were you falling in the ground.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Guys!  
  
Raichu: Nightmare! You’re alive!  
  
Tsareena: Thank goodness. But where’s Raph?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Over there. Trying to cook some mutant crabs.  
  
Raichu: Mutant crabs? Don’t you mean the Sando Brothers?  
  
Male Pyroar: Raphael has lost his mind. He became Savage Raph now.  
  
Raichu: We’re too late!  
  
Leo: We’re not too late. We need to get him back. Follow me.  
  
Raph puts some mud across his face before trying to cook the Sando Brothers.  
  
Veneranda: Beary Boo! Stop right there! (he turns) It’s us! Your friends!  
  
However, he immediately starts attacking them.  
  
Dragonite: He doesn’t recognize us!  
  
Male Pyroar: His mind has been broken. We must restore his sanity.  
  
Flareon: I don’t really wanna attack him! He’s still our partner!  
  
Male Pyroar: It is a difficult decision but we must do what we can to make him go sane again.  
  
They struggle to fight Raph due to his massive strength.  
  
Donnie: This is really not my day. I don’t deserve this.  
  
Mikey: Raph, you need to get your mind straight! It’s your brothers! Stop fighting us! (dodges) You give me no other choice! Moonblast!  
  
Leo: Ice Beam!  
  
Donnie: Night Slash!  
  
Raph dodges the attack.  
  
Raph: Water Gun!  
  
Everyone: (screams)  
  
Veneranda: You need to stop, Raph! (grabs his arm) Please stop this! You need to go back to normal! (holds his arm tight as he tries to get her off of his arm) Raph, I know you’re not up in the head right now. But I want you to go back to how you were! The one who was always there for everyone! The one who can take on any challenges! The one who would protect anyone who can’t defend themselves! The one who loves animals! (tears pouring down her face) I want that Raph back! So please, (sobs) go back to normal… (sobs) I love you…  
  
He stops and looks at Veneranda. While being distracted, Leo founds Laceface and picks it up.  
  
Leo: (smirks) Who’s up for a midnight special?!  
  
They did it in the same order as before adding Vivian and Pree into the mix. At the end, Raph catches the football and returns back to normal.  
  
Raph: Did you see that catch?!  
  
Donnie: Raph! (hugs)  
  
Leo: You’re back to normal! (hugs)  
  
Raph: Back to normal? Did I get weird?  
  
Mikey: Super weird!  
  
Veneranda: Raph! (pounces him and kisses him on the lips multiple times with still having tears pouring down) You’re back to normal! I’m so glad!

Raph: (sits up and wipes her tears) Me too… I hope I didn’t hurt you.  
  
Veneranda: Not at all… Though you were attacking us.  
  
Raph: Sorry about that.

Veneranda: It's okay. (chuckles happily a bit) Just glad you're back to your usual self.

Bullhop: Yeah. You were acting like a savage!

Naka-Minna: But you came back to your senses.

Kamala: How about we leave here?

Vivian: And what about them over there?

Shyrvanterth: They're still tied together.

Kamala: I got this. (slashes the ropes from the Sando Brothers; absorbs the flames from the fireplace) There you go. You two are free.

Carl: Thank you! Come on, Ben! I don't want that monster get eat us!

Ben: Right! (runs away with Carl)

Raph: Eh? Eat them?

Leo: It's a long story, buddy.


	113. Chapter 113

The group started to walk back to the Lair.

Veneranda: (whispers to Leo) Um, Leo? Could you give me and Raph some privacy?

Leo: (whispers to Veneranda) Sure thing.

Veneranda stops Raph by grabbing his arm while everyone else is heading back to the Lair.

Raph: Randa? (turns to her) What's wrong?

Veneranda: I wanted to get some privacy. I don't want anyone to hear this.

Raph: Hear what?

Veneranda: (breathes in and out) My confession. So please listen. Raph, you're such a kind person. You're sweet. You're gentle. You always protect us. Even if we don't want you to do that. You're such a lovable person that anybody would love to be around with. (sighs) Raphael, I love you so much. I can't keep this to myself anymore. I want to tell you how much I love you but...

Raph: Randa... (smiles warmly) I love you too... You're the most beautiful girl I ever seen. When I first met you at that cafe, I immediately fall for you. You're such a kind and lovable person. You're always helpful. You're so understanding. I never thought I would love anybody else but you. I want to tell you how much I love you as well. However, I don't know how to even start with a love confession. I lived in the sewers my entire life. So I thought there wasn't a chance I could...

Veneranda: I see... Guess we both love each other. But if we're gonna start dating, I want us to be able to show a side we haven't seen before. Like that side of you when you became a savage.

Raph: You mean Savage Raph? He rarely ever comes out unless my brain snaps in two. I had that side ever since when I was little.

Veneranda: What happened to cause you to become Savage Raph?

Raph: I got lost in the sewers when I was 8 years old. I didn't know where I was going. I got scared. So scared that I broke down. My dad found me but before I could attack him as Savage Raph, he was able to make me come back to my instincts by using the smell of pizza.

Veneranda: So ever since then, you have to be around people at all times. If you become lost and alone, then Savage Raph would appear.

Raph: Yeah... I was hoping you never meet him.

Veneranda: I know how you feel. I have a side of me that I don't want anybody to know about.

Raph: Which is...?

Without saying a word, she lifts Raph up in the air with ease. Which shocks Raph greatly.

Veneranda: I was born with super strength! I can lift heavy objects with ease! Including those who are larger and heavier then me! But I had to keep it in check because when I was little, I punch a female bat yokai so hard that some of her teeth came out. (puts Raph down)

Raph: Why would you do that?

Veneranda: She was bullying me for being human and I did it out of complete anger. One punch is all it takes. I was so scared. I didn't know I had that kind of strength. After that incident, my mama put me in a gym that was near my neighborhood to control my strength. Ever since then I became a regular at that gym. I do a lot of exercise, weightlifting, powerlifting and of course, some boxing. I have a friend there who owns the gym and she had been so helpful with me learning how to control my strength so I don't hurt anybody else out of anger again.

Raph: That's so awesome!

Veneranda: Awesome?

Raph: I didn't even know you have that kind of strength! That's so cool! I bet with this, you can defeat any bad guy with just one punch! (grabs her hands and holds it up) I would love to see you knock them down with one punch!

Veneranda: (chuckles happily) I didn't expect you to say those things...

Raph: Why not? You're an even awesome person, pudding!

Veneranda: (blushes) Pudding?

Raph: (blushes embarrassingly) Sorry! I said a cute pet name instead of your nickname! I'm sorry!

Veneranda: It's okay. (smiles warmly to him) I like that pet name. I'll call you Beary Boo to be even.

Raph: Beary Boo...

Veneranda: That's right. (chuckles) You're so cute when you're blushing so much. You're gonna become as red as your mask. (continues chuckling)

Raph chuckles with her. After awhile, the chuckling went down and they were both silent. Staring into their eyes.

Raph: So~ what should we do first?

Veneranda: We should kiss first.

Raph: Kiss?! Uh... Hold on! I'm not mentally prepared for a kiss! Let just do a few things before- (gets pulled by Veneranda and kisses her on the lips) Hm? (thinking) Am I dreaming? Please tell me this is a dream. Am I really kissing her? Even if this is a dream, I don't want this to stop. (closes his eyes while hugging her warmly) Her lips are a bit warmer then I could imagine... (deepens kiss)

Veneranda: (thinking) Maybe I shouldn't pull him into this kiss. But I couldn't help myself. (deepens kiss)

After awhile, they pull away from each for air.

Raph: (blushing harshly) Um...

Veneranda: (blushing harshly) Sorry about that...

Raph: That's okay. I didn't expect you to do that... But it was kinda nice...

Veneranda: It was? (Raph nods slowly) That's good.

Raph: So~ since we're dating, where do you want our first date to be?

Veneranda: How about a night through the Hidden City? There's a really nice diner that me and my mom would go sometimes.

Raph: Why not Run of the Mill?

Veneranda: Because I want to show you more of the Hidden City. That way you'll be able to understand how the Hidden City works.

Raph: And then I can pass that knowledge to my siblings.

Veneranda: Exactly! So is that okay?

Raph: Yeah. And then maybe I'll treat you something at Run of the Mill next Saturday.

Veneranda: I love that idea, Beary Boo. (chuckles happily)

[Scene: Lair.]

Donnie: Wha~?! My tires!

Cherce is laying on the tires that have been taken out from the Turtle Tank.

Cherce: Hello... (yawns) How was your morning going?

Donnie: What are you doing with my tires?!

Cherce: I was sleeping on them for a quick nap.

Melody: A Cheshire cat! (growling a bit) What is he doing here?!

Cherce: I live here now, little mouse. (chuckles) Their dad was kind enough to let me stay in this home.

Melody: I hope you're not scheming anything! You Cheshires can't be trusted! Not one bit!

Leo: What do you mean? Cherce is a nice guy.

Cherce: You see, Leo. Cheshire Cats have a reputation. (sits up with his left leg over his right leg) We have our own agenda that doesn't involve anybody else. So we have a habit of backstabbing people whether they're good or bad. It's always been like that for centuries.

Melody: And those grins they always have on their faces doesn't help with anything! They always seem to have a scheming mind. So most yokai wouldn't trust on a Cheshire cat's word on things. They can't be trusted at all!

Cherce: That's so harsh...

Melody: It's true, dumbass! Don't play stupid with me!

Cherce: Right~... But I bet you're just jealous that female mice yokai don't have huge chests like other species.

Melody: What does my breasts have to do with anything?! You're just changing the subject!

Cherce only chuckles at Melody. Making the Mouse Yokai mad at him as he keeps making fun of her.

Leo: Huh. It's just like how normal cats are to mice.

Donnie: Even Yokai don't seem to get along with other Yokai subspecies...

Mikey: Like how animals don't like each other! Cats and dogs... Cats and rodents...

Pearl: Tanukis and Kitsunes to say a few...

[Scene: Hidden City. A trio of wolf yokai are doing some pickpocketing from unsuspected yokai. However, Officer Leona puts the end of this by stealing back all the pickpocketed items. Officer Leona is a lioness yokai with years of experience and a no-nonsense attitude.]

Officer Leona: You wolves are under arrest for pickpocketing! I won't tolerate those who steal from others!

The wolves pounces at Leona. Attempting to use their sharp teeth to bite her. However, she takes out her saber sword and slashes at all three with quick speed. Causing them to stop moving.

Wolf Yokai: What happened?

Wolf Yokai 2: Why can't we move?!

Wolf Yokai 3: What did you do to us?!

Officer Leona: Motion Lock. (unsheathes saber sword) You won't be able to move for an hour. (whistles) Officer Erva, take them to HQ and put them in their cell.

Officer Erva: Understood, Leona. (turns her antlers into vines and grabs the trio of wolves; carries them to the air) Shall we go?

Officer Erva is a Deer Yokai police officer. The partner of Leona, she has the power to turn her antlers into vines at will. Erva has a calming demeanor and seems to be genuinely thoughtful and graceful. However, don't let that fool you. She can be quite scary to those who made her very angry. But maintains her calmness even through her anger.

Officer Leona: (nods) Let's go before the effect wears off.

Her partner nodded and the two heads back to the Hidden City Police Department. Once inside, Erva throws the wolves into a cell and Leona locks them in.

Officer Fern: (gives them the thumbs up) Nice job, you two.

Officer Leona: Keeping crooks off the streets is our top priority. And I hope all of you are taking this job more seriously! We still have criminals who are causing mischief and harm in the Hidden City! So don't let your guard down no matter what!

Yokai Police Officers: Right, Officer Leona!

Officer Chives: She sure is well-respected here.

Officer Fern: That's Officer Leona for ya'. She's one of the top officers in the Hidden City Police Department. She has been here for a long time. With that kind of experience, there's no doubt that we're gonna respect her as if she's our boss.

Officer Chives: I see... And what about the deer?

Officer Smalls: That's Leona's partner, Erva. She's a Deer Yokai who can turn her antlers into vines. She may be calm and genuine. But don't let that fool you. Erva can be quite ruthless and cruel if you make her mad.

Officer Chives: That sounds scary!

Officer Smalls: Keep your voice down!

Officer Chives: Sorry...


	114. Chapter 114

|Veneranda|

Melody: Wha~?! You really did confessed to him?!

Ronalee: What did he say?!

Veneranda: Well~, he said he loved me too and now we're officially dating. Our first date is gonna be tonight at the diner here.

Pearl: Congratulations, Randa. We knew you could do it.

Melody: Now you have a brand new boy toy to play with.

Veneranda: Melody! Don't say it out loud!

Melody: I'm being honest here. Besides, I bet you'll do all kinds of crazy things in your bedroom.

Veneranda: We're just started to date! That's way too early to do that!

Ronalee: Get your head out of the gutter! That mouth of yours has gotten you into lots of trouble!

Melody: So much for being honest about things...

Pearl: Girls, let's not fight. Regardless Randa, I'm very happy that you're dating.

Ronalee: That boy you date before. What was his name? Jacqualin? (groans) I hate that boy so much.

Pearl: Jacqualin?

Melody: He was Randa's first boyfriend. But they broke off because of his jealousy. Ugh! Some guys are so possessive with their girlfriends! They think that they're cheating on them constantly! So not true but those kind of boys are extremely paranoid!

Pearl: I see... But I believe that you and Raph are made for each other.

Ronalee: So go all out, girl! No holding back!

Veneranda: But~ I haven't dated for some time and Raph doesn't even know that I dated before! (blushes embarrassingly) WhatshouldIdo?! IwanttomakeaperfectfirstimpressionandIdon'tthinkRaphwouldlikemeifIwereto-!

Ronalee: Girl you need to calm down. Raph loves you as a person. He wouldn't care about all that.

Pearl: The most important thing is showing him a good time.

Melody: But not too much fun. (winks slyly) If you know what I mean.

Ronalee: Can you please stop with those kinds of jokes?

Melody: Someone has to be honest.

Ronalee: But your honesty is the dirty kind!

Melody: Whatever~...

[Scene: Lair. Atrium.]

Leo: You and Randa are now boyfriend and girlfriend?!

Cherce: Congratulations, Raph. I didn't know you had the guts to tell her.

Raph: (blushing harshly) Actually, she confessed to me. Raph just simply accepted it.

Mikey: Still, we're so happy that you're gonna start dating!

Donnie: And as the expert in dating, I shall assist you.

Leo: Just because you're dating April that doesn't mean you're the "dating expert".

Donnie: Scoff! I can be the dating expert! Just watch my expertise and be amazed by my knowledge!

Raichu: He's been overdramatic again...

Leo: We can all see that, Lemon...

Netta: So what's gonna be your first date?!

Raph: Tonight at the Hidden City. Randa is gonna take me to a nice diner there. Next Saturday I'm taking her to Run of the Mill for dinner.

Mikey: So romantic! We gotta help you get ready!

Donnie: You need to look your best.

Raph: It's just a diner date. Nothing _too_ fancy.

Leo: Still you need to look your best. And to cover your anxiety stank with some perfume.

Flora: We'll help you out on this. Maybe I should give you a jasmine flower.

Cherce: And I'll do your makeup.

Leo: Me and Don will get the best clothes!

Donnie: You'll be looking stylish when we're done with you!

Netta: Should we get rid of the mask too?

Male Meowstic: I believe we should.

Raph: Not the mask!

Leo: It'll only be for tonight, buddy.

Raichu: You can have it back when you come back!

Raph: Will Randa think I look strange without my mask?

Mikey: Of course not! She loves you no matter what you look like!

Leo: Just make sure you give her a good time!

Raichu: Not too much fun! (winks at Raph) Rai-Rai!

Raph: If you say so...

[Scene: Hidden City. Pirate Bazaar District. Pearl returns to her house. She unlocks the door and enters inside.]

Pearl's Mother: Welcome back, Pearl!

Pearl: Hi mom!

Pearl's Mother: Did you had fun?

Pearl: Oh yes. I had a great time with my friends. Looks like dad already left for work eh?

Pearl's Mother: Yeah. He'll be home in time for dinner. Oh! And I have something to tell you!

Pearl: What is it?

Pearl's Mother: Well~, we're gonna be getting a new neighbor next door to us.

Pearl: A new neighbor?

Pearl's Mother: Yes. I heard from the landlord that they're a family of Slug Yokai. And plus, there's a boy that's also at your age. Isn't that exciting?!

Pearl: It is, mom. So~ when are they coming?

Just as she said it, a moving elephant truck appeared. This particular creature has parts of an elephant but shares the same functions as a moving truck. An adult male and female Slug Yokai came out of the truck. The adult male is light brown with black spots covering his sides and back. He wears a black sleeveless business jacket. The adult female is yellow with black spots covering her sides and back. She wears a white sleeveless dress with a matching color slim pant. A pre-teen Slug Yokai came out of the truck last. He is light yellow with black spots covering his sides and back. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie with a rock design of his name in blue writing on it. He also wears a black and blue baseball that's facing backwards.

Pearl: Nevermind.

Pearl's Mother: We should introduce them as our new neighbors.

Pearl: Good idea, mom. Let's give them a warm welcome to the neighborhood.

[Scene: New York. Dance Studio. Lavanya is teaching a tap dancing class.]

Lavanya: Let's begin with the flap tap. Pay attention. (begins dancing) Brush step. Brush step. Brush step. Brush step.

The class begins following her movements.

Lavanya: Now the flap ball change! Brush step step step. Brush step step step. Next is the flap heel. Brush step heel. Brush step heel. Brush step heel. (looks at the class) Good job, everyone! Now to the last step! The flap heel turn! Brush step heel turn! (turns around) Brush step heel turn! (turns around)

After awhile, they all stop.

Lavanya: Good job, class! Now remember to practice those flap heels. It's gonna be important for later. (as everyone is packing their things) And remember! You always start with brush for the flap taps!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Lavanya: Have a nice day, everyone! (once everyone leaves) With that out of the way, I can now do some relaxation. (stretches her arms) Maybe I should head to Central Park for some well-needed meditation. But first, I need to get dressed before anything.

|Times Square|

Sunita: Wow~! This place is packed!

April: Of course it is! Welcome to Times Square! The major part of New York! Millions of people come here every day for broadways, taking pics with mascots, and the most important thing: The ball drop during the New Years!

Sunita: New Years?

April: Yeah during Winter Break. Which reminds me, does the Hidden City celebrate Halloween and Christmas and all that?

Sunita: Well yeah! But we do things differently from the surface. You see, we have annuals festivals. During October and November are the Fall Festival. We celebrate the many crops like the Bookins and the Spooliflowers that can only grow during the Fall season. Everyone has a great time during the festival. Even the police and the criminals would get along.

April: You should definitely take me there!

Sunita: Sure thing, April! Since you're my best friend and all!

Sunburst: Best friend?

Sunita: BHF. Best Human Friend. You're my BYCF. My best _yokai_ childhood friend.

Sunburst: That's way too long. But anyways, yeah we'll take you to the Fall Festival. But we must warn you, everything is gonna be more packed then usual. Even some Yokai from other regions would come to join the fun.

April: Got it. Now then, let's head to the arcade for some fun!

Sunita: Yeah! Let's go!

Sunburst: Okay.

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's Office.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Big Mama? What are you doing?

Big Mama: Oh hey Ke! I'm just watching some horror movies.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Horror movies? But the Fall season hasn't even started.

Big Mama: Horror movies can be watched yearly!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: So _why_ are you watching it anyways?

Big Mama: It's simple. I want to do something for Halloween in the Battle Nexus. I called it "Monster Mayhem Shingbang!" It will have the classic monsters like zombies, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and more galore!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Interesting. But how are you gonna get those kinds of monsters? We already have a vampire and a werewolf so~...

Big Mama: Not the yokai type. It's gonna be the mutant kind! I would capture some unsuspected humans and then transform them into mutant monsterios! Then I use them as fighters for the Battle Nexus. My ratings will go through the atmosphere!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: I see... You need to capture those mosquitoes though...

Big Mama: I already have that in plan. I'll have someone capture those mosquitoes and give it to Big Mama. Of course we could hire a bug catcher to do so. It would make things far more easier for us.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Right. Let's just wait when the Hidden City starts the preparations.

Big Mama: Agree.


	115. Chapter 115

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop.]

Alba: You're going on a date with Raph?

Veneranda: Yeah mom. This is gonna be our first date for tonight! I can't wait!

Alba: Well I'm so happy that you find someone who truly loves you. I hope Raph isn't gonna be like...

Veneranda: Oh no! Beary Boo is super nice! He isn't like my ex! That's for sure! (chuckles happily)

Alba: Well that's good. So where are you going?

Veneranda: To a diner that's not that far from here.

Alba: I see... Well then, I'll give you some money for it. Just make sure you give me back any change okay?

Veneranda: Okay! (chuckles happily) Thanks, mom. (hugs her) You're the best!

Alba: You're welcome, sweetheart. I just want you to have a good time on your date.

Veneranda: I will! (heads up to the apartment) I need to find a nice outfit for this occasion.

[Scene: Lair. Raph's brothers and sister are helping him get ready for his first ever date with Randa. Splinter sprints some cologne on Raph sparingly.]

Splinter: Now remember, Raph. You need to show Veneranda how gentlemanly you are.

Leo: If things goes wrong, just call us and we'll be there.

Donnie: And~ there's a 99% chance there will be no wardrobe malfunctions.

Raph: Raph hopes so! (sighs) Okay, I'm gonna head out now. If you guys are ever in trouble, just call me and Raph will be there immediately.

Leo: Don't worry about us!

Raichu: We can handle anything! Just worry on your date!

Raph: If you say so. (leaves the Lair)

Netta: So~ now what?

Mikey: Hm... How about we hang out at Resa's place?!

Leo: Good idea! I bet she's not busy with things.

Donnie: Then let's head out.

Cherce: Be safe, Leonardo. (kisses him on the cheek)

Leo: (blushes) Uh... Right. We'll be extra careful out there.

[Scene: Resa's Apartment Room. Bedroom. Resaunna was listening to music on her cellphone when she hears a knock on her window.]

Resaunna: Come in~... The window is already unlocked.

Leo: (opens window) Hey, Resa! We're just here for our hang out!

Mikey: Hope you're not _too_ busy with things.

Resaunna: Naw~... I'm already done with my algebra homework. So I'm just relaxing.

Donnie: Did you see any updates on the Purple Dragons?

Resaunna: Not yet. I'll let you know when I do.

Netta: Can I play on your laptop?! Pretty please~?!

Resaunna: Sure thing. Just as long as you keep your voices down. I don't want my parents to know that there's three mutant turtles here.

Leo: We promise.

Netta grabs the laptop and heads to the ShareTube website. But as she looks at each video, she saw something that catches her eye. So she clicks on the video and it begins to play. It shows the video shots from previous episodes. A mysterious figure wearing an Albearto Mask appears in the video.  
  
???: So who could've done something like this? Well my fellow viewers, this has to be the work of… the Mutant Menace! (laughs evilly)

Mikey: Omigosh! He’s talking about us!  
  
Leo: I can’t believe we’re being blamed for all of this!  
  
Raichu: This is blasphemy! Blasphemy I tell you!  
  
Male Meowstic: We didn’t do anything wrong. We were just doing heroic deeds.  
  
Tsareena: Now everyone is gonna think we’re heartless monsters! We need to do something!

Resaunna: That's mess up. Nobody talks bad about my friends. Rena's right. We have to do something.

Netta: Should we contact Raph?

Donnie: No! Raph is on a date with Veneranda. We can't disturb him. Besides, being a criminal does add some points for my emotionally unavailable bad boy side. (turns his head to the right) Leave me alone.

Male Meowstic: What should we do?

Resaunna: I know! How about we do good deeds around the city? That way people will know that the Mutant Menace, aka us, are actually the good guys rather than being the bad guys.

Mikey: That’s a great idea!  
  
Leo: Let’s use that!  
  
Netta: Yeah!  
  
Donnie: Oh this is gonna look great on my college application!

Donnie presses the button to summon the Turtle Tank to their location. Once the Turtle Tank had arrived, they quickly head inside and drives away.

Tsareena: Hope these cards will convince people that we’re good.  
  
Mikey: It will! It has to work!  
  
Throughout New York, the Turtles does a good deed. By “good deed”, they failed on each and every deed they did. Even when it’s all accidental (mostly). The sun starts to appear slowly.

Resaunna: Uh... That was really unexpected to see... But I hope people don't get too offensive by this...? I hope...

The video starts with the mysterious figure wearing the Albearto mask.  
  
???: Hello, people of the internet! The Mutant Menace has struck again! (showing videos of their “good” deeds)  
  
Raichu: No way!  
  
Male Meowstic: We messed up big time.

Resaunna: Oh great.

Everyone: Baxter Stockboy?!

Resaunna: Not this kid again!

Raichu: He's the one who's making us turn into the bad guys! This is a catastrophe!  
  
Tsareena: Don’t panic… We could talk with the New Yorkers and sort this out. (hears something) Did you hear that?  
  
They look up to see Trash Wizard on the roof.  
  
Raichu: Oh that’s not gonna work at all! Let’s get the heck out of here!

But suddenly, the Turtle Tank begin driving on its own.

Tsareena: Donnie!

Donnie: I didn't press any buttons!

Mikey: Then why is the Turtle Tank moving?!

Resaunna opens the lid that was at the bottom of the Turtle Tank. She takes a quick peek and pulls her head back inside the Turtle Tank.

Resaunna: This Turtle Tank is moving on its own. Somebody is clearly remote controlling it.

Leo's cellphone begins to ring.

Leo: That must be Raph! (picks up phone) Hello~?!

**Raph:  
Hey, buddy~... I'm at the Lair right now. But where you guys?**

**Leo:  
Oh we're just hanging out with Resaunna. Totally not in danger by an out of control Turtle Tank. (Mikey smacks him on the back of his head) Mikey!  
Mikey: Don't mention that to Raph, you idiot!**

**Raph:  
Oh okay. I was just checking on you. Making sure you're alright. (hears a bump from Leo's cellphone) Leo?!**

**Leo:  
We're fine, Raph! Don't worry about us! Everything is under control! (falls after the Turtle Tank turns to the right) Ow...**

**Raph:  
Something's up! You're not telling me with honesty!**

**Leo:  
Like I said, me and everyone else are fine~... We're just hanging out with one of our besties. It's not like we're framed by Baxter Stockboy as criminals and everyone has turned against us because of our good deeds that were most by accidents.**

**Raph:  
What?! We're being framed as criminals?! Raph is coming to get you! I'll be right there! (hangs up and runs out of the Lair)**

Leo: Oh this is just great. Raph is coming.

Resaunna: You didn't have to tell him all of that information.

Raichu: Leo can't help it! You know he unconsciously tells the truth under pressure!

Leo: And now big bro is gonna come to our rescue while we're being hostage by someone who's remote controlling the Turtle Tank!

Tsareena: So what's the plan to make this Turtle Tank stop?!

Male Meowstic: Hm... Let me see if I could levitate the Turtle Tank. Maybe that would make it stop. Psy~... (levitates Turtle Tank)

Raichu: It didn't work at all! The Turtle Tank is still moving! But now in the air!

Tsareena: Maybe we could pop the tires out! That should take care of the moving part!

Donnie: No! You're not gonna pop the tires!

Resaunna: Don you already have extra tires. There's nothing wrong with us popping out these tires.

Donnie: Still! I can't let you do it! Not on my watch!

Resaunna covers his eyes.

Raichu: I'll pop the tires! (puts his tails outside of the bottom of the Turtle Tank) Iron Tail! (slashes at all four tires) Got it! (pulls his tails back inside) That should do it.

Emerald stops using Psychic which causes the Turtle Tank to fall down. Everyone holds onto dear life as the Turtle Tank crashes into the ocean docks of New York. Resaunna quickly puts the cover back to the hole before the water could enter the Turtle Tank.

Resaunna: Whew... That was a close one.

Leo: We really messed up big time...

Mikey: Maybe it's best we should stick to the shadows to become true heroes.

Leo: I wonder if other hero teams around the world has this kind of problem too.

Donnie: I can always lie in my college application about my good deeds. With my charms it's possible.

Raichu: Is that what you're worrying about?!

Male Meowstic: Look at the bright side. At least we _tried_ to do some good deeds.

Tsareena: Not exactly what we had in mind though...

Raichu: I hope Raph comes here and picks us up.


	116. Chapter 116

[Scene: April's Apartment Room. Bedroom. April is sleeping soundly after pulling an all-nighter with her homework. Mayhem is sleeping on top of her chest. All curled up while sleeping. Inside her dream state, she woke up being surrounded by snakes. The venomous kind with sharp fangs and a rattle tail.]

Dream!April: Don't bite me! (grabs her bat) I have a bat and April O'Neil isn't afraid to use it! Try me if you dare.

She starts attacking the snakes who begin pouncing at her. Knocking each and every snake down with a swing of her baseball bat.

Dream!April: That's right! You better not mess with April~ O'Neil! (panting in exhaustion) Jeez... Why do I have to get the weird dreams?

???: Beats me. But you did a great job taking care of those snakes...

Dream!April: (shrieks after turning around) Who are you?! (goes into a fighting stance) If you try to attack me, I'll-

???: Please calm down. I'm not here to harm you. (wraps his body around her once) My name is Quickfang. An entity that has lived inside the snake amulet for centuries.

Dream!April: Quickfang? Entity? You were the one who gave me the snake fangs and eyes?

Quickfang: Correct. I'm sorry for scaring you, mistress.

Dream!April: You don't need to call me mistress. Just call me April O'Neil.

Quickfang: Oh I know who are you. I have watched everything through the amulet. You're truly one of a kind.

Dream!April: One of a kind? How so?

Quickfang: You're a fast learner. And those skills are that of a ninja.

Dream!April: Splinter taught me those ninja moves ever since I was little! He did say I was such a fast learner. Perfecting every move after looking at it once.

Quickfang: You are truly capable of doing such things like that. Because of that, I shall assist you in anything you want me to do for now on. But before I do that, you need to make a contract with me. Let me bite you.

Dream!April: Bite me?! Oh no! April O'Neil isn't gonna be poisoned by you!

Quickfang: (changes to match her height) Don't worry. After I bite you, I'll give you the power to resist any poison. You'll self-heal quickly. And plus, you can see people's heat to detect anything you desire.

Dream!April: Will it effect my real body?

Quickfang: In a way yes. So let's make a contract, mistress. It'll only be one bite.

Dream!April: (sighs) Okay. Just make it quick!

Quickfang bites April on the neck. In the real world, April jolts up from her slumber. Mayhem looked at her with a concern look on his face.

April: I'm alright, Mayhem. (pets his head) I just had a weird dream. (sighs) Why does April O'Neil always have the weirdest dreams? (wipes her eyes) Well anyways, I should give you something to eat. (gets out of bed; rubs the right side of her neck) Why does my neck burning as if it's on fire? Mayhem, could you get me an ice pack from the freezer? (opens door) I really need it for my neck.

Mayhem nods and he teleports to the freezer. He comes back to April now carrying an ice pack from the freezer.

April: Thanks, Mayhem. (puts ice pack on her neck) Hope this helps cool down the burning...

[Scene: Lair. Atrium. After taking Resa home, the siblings all returned to the Lair via Raph pulling the now-wet and no tires Turtle Tank. Tired and wet from their latest adventure.]

Midnight Lycanroc: We're glad we found you! You could've drowned!

Raph: So~ what did we missed about someone making us the bad guy? (looks at Leo who has a nervous look on his face) Leo? Care to explain in full detail.

Leo: Uh... Well~... It wasn't really _that_ bad to be honest... We were just trying to do good deeds because Baxter Stockboy was trying to make New York turn against us.

Netta: We were gonna call you but you were on your date and we didn't want to interrupt your date!

Mikey: When our good deeds didn't go so well, we decided to head back to the Lair when all of a sudden, the Turtle Tank started to move on its own.

Tsareena: Someone was clearly remote controlling it! We tried everything to make sure we didn't hit anything or anyone!

Raichu: While also trying to figure out how to make the Turtle Tank stop moving completely!

Midnight Lycanroc: So that's why you ended up at the ocean?

Donnie: (gasps) Which gives me an idea! I'll add a submarine feature to the Turtle Tank so we can do an underwater adventure!

Male Meowstic: And possibly find some potential treasure as well.

Raph: Well the main thing is you're all safe and sound. But next time, you need to tell me these kinds of things! After all, there's just some things you can't handle on your own. You could've call me while I was out. You didn't have to tell me all of this after the fact!

Mikey: Sorry, Raphie...

Netta: Yeah... Sorry.

Raph: (sighs) If you want to know, the date went great! I already told dad about it. Me and pudding had such a great time together. She told me a lot about the Hidden City. Like do you know that there is variations within Yokai classes? Or the fact that only wealthy Yokai can live in the Centaur Estates District? Or to get from one region to another, Yokai can use the Mystic Train Station, the Mystic Airport, and the Mystic Cruise Ship?

Netta: Those sound interesting!

Mikey: A mystic airport and a cruise ship?! The Hidden City has so many cool things!

Leo: We should totally check it out one day. Maybe we could do some vacationing in those regions.

Mikey: That would be awesome!

Donnie: Agree. Even though I prefer using the power of science instead of mystic stuff... Anyways, I'll need to replace the tires and needing to upgrade some things here and there.

Netta: Wish we would've stop Baxter Stockboy. I want to throw him to the moon!

Mikey: Me too! But there's nothing we can do now... (sighs)

Raph: Cheer up, guys. I'm sure we'll someday show people the heroes we are!

Leo: I hope so... I would love people to treat me like royalty! Maybe they'll give me free stuff!

Donnie: Maybe they'll even give me some uranium!

Raph: That's not how heroes work! Being a hero doesn't mean you get to have all the rewards! We're heroes because we want to help people of our city! New York is our home! And everyone who lives here are like family! Whether we know them or not. We're the Mad Dogs and one day, people will see us as heroes of justice!

Netta: Just like the Legion of Heroes!

Raph: Exactly! So let's do what we do best! Beating up bad guys and saving the day!

Everyone: Right!

Netta: And then they'll make statues of us!

Leo: Oh that will be the day! (poses) This is gonna be my statue pose for when they carve out my likeness.

Raichu: They have to get our good side. Rai-Rai...

Netta: Do you two always have to worry about your appearance?

Leo: I'm the faceman, Netta. I have to look my best at all times.

Raichu: It's super important to show your true charisma to people.

Eevee: Wish you two wouldn't worry so much about what your body looks it.

Netta: Agree...

Leo: Now if you excuse us, I have some comic books to read.

Raichu: See ya! (leaves with Leo)

[Scene: Hidden City. Leona's Apartment Room. Leona is sleeping in her bedroom. Snoring loudly as she sleeps. The door opens and a small figure climbs up to the bed.]

???: (shaking Leona slightly) Mama... Mama... Wake up... I'm hungry...

Leona: (groans as she slowly open her eyes; looks up) Morning, Nemea. (sits up and yawns)

Nemea: Morning, mama! Can you make me some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?! Pretty please~?!

Nemea is a young lioness yokai. She has the same curly hair as her mother but has bright orange eyes like Leona's ex-boyfriend/Nemea's biological father. Her pajamas consist of a red shirt and matching color pants. Both having sun prints all over it.

Leona: Sure thing, sweetheart. Mama will make you that for breakfast. (gets out of bed and stretches her arms) Make sure you brush your teeth before eating.

Nemea: Okay, mama! (jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom)

Leona walks to the kitchen area of her apartment to start cooking while Nemea is brushing her fanged teeth in the bathroom. While Leona is making breakfast, Sanchez walks in from the door, sneaks behind Leona, and puts his paws over her eyes.

Dr. Sanchez: Guess who?

Sanchez is a leopard yokai who is a doctor at a clinic that specializes in helping expected yokai mothers with their babies. His casual outfit consists of a dark red t-shirt that has an electric guitar print on it and navy blue jean shorts. He also wears a pair of black sandals, a silver watch on his left wrist, and red-framed circular glasses.

Leona: Hm... Is it Sanchez?

Dr. Sanchez: That's correct. (removes his paws from her eyes and hugs her from behind) Whatcha doing?

Leona: Just making some desayuno. {Translation: breakfast.} We're having some panqueques con chispas de chocolate. Some chocolate chip pancakes. Nemea wanted me to make it.

Dr. Sanchez: That sounds delicious. (snuggles his head in the right side of her neck) Just as delicious as you.

Leona: (chuckles) Stop that, Sanchez. My daughter is gonna come in this kitchen any minute now.

Dr. Sanchez: Okay okay. I'm only teasing you, my sunny goddess. (kisses on the cheek)

Leona: Whatever... While you and Nemea are eating, I'm getting dressed for work.

Dr. Sanchez: Eh~? I thought you don't have to work on Sundays.

Leona: I was only teasing you! (laughs) Now we're even!

Dr. Sanchez: Whatever. (gives her a pouty face)

Leona: Aw~ don't be like that, Sanchy! How about I make that up with a nice romantic time alone in your apartment room tonight? Maybe watch a movie together. Maybe even (whispers to his ear) do the deed. After I put Nemea to sleep. Sounds good, Doctor?

Dr. Sanchez: Sure does, Leona. (chuckles)


	117. Chapter 117

|Veneranda|  
|Cafe|

Ronalee: How was the date with the big guy? (takes a sip of orange soda from a cup)

Veneranda: It was great! Beary Boo was such a gentleman.

Ronalee: Tell me more!

Veneranda: Well we went to the diner to get something to eat. I helped him with the menu and everything because this is his first time coming here. <Ronalee: Right~...> Next, we walk around the Hidden City. I was telling him facts about the Hidden City and the various subspecies of yokai. <Ronalee: Uh huh.> We then sit down at the Crying Titan Fountain. He was so stoked when I told him about how the Crying Titan is a sacred place and the fact that it's gigantic.

Ronalee: Seems like he was more excited about the size fact.

Veneranda: And you should've seen him! He was blushing the entire time since he was so nervous! (chuckles happily) He's so adorable when he blushes like that! He is just so cute~!

Ronalee: Well he has to be to make you feel this way. (takes a bite from a chocolate doughnut) I wanna ask though. Did he do anything to make you feel... uncomfortable? Like your ex-boyfriend did? In fact, did you even told him about your ex?

Veneranda: 1) No he didn't make me feel uncomfortable. and 2) I did told him about Jaqualin.

Ronalee: How did he handle that fact?

Veneranda: It was... something. Raph was obviously shocked. But he promised me that he would never be like my ex.

Ronalee: I see... Well if he does something inapprioprate, I'll spray him! He'll be stinking like a dumpster for 2 weeks.

Veneranda: Beary Boo wouldn't do anything like that to me. He's far too sweet. Like a strawberry shortcake. Or like a cute puppy.

Ronalee: Just saying, Randa. I want to make sure this guy ain't some pervert. Even if he's a snapping turtle.

Veneranda: _Alligator_ snapping turtle! And don't worry about him. Raph isn't a pervert at all.

Ronalee: Right~... I'm just looking out for you. Don't want to see you being heartbroken.

Veneranda: I know. But I'll be okay. Beary Boo won't do anything to make me sad.

Ronalee: Well if he does, let me know and I'll spray him.

Veneranda: Okay. I'll tell you if something's up.

Ronalee: Good to hear! Meanwhile, I need to find my Prince Charming. (looks at all the male yokai) And I know I'm gonna find him somehow.

Veneranda: Still the hopeless romantic eh?

Ronalee: I'm not a hopeless romantic! I'm a _hopeful_ romantic! And you'll see! I'm gonna score with one of these hotties one day! You'll see!

Veneranda: Right. I'll support you no matter what! 'Cause that's what best friends are for!

Ronalee: Exactly! (laughs confidentially)

[Scene: New York. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

April: Hey Don! (steps inside) Whatcha' doing?

Donnie: Just working on something. What's up?

April: Nothing much. Though I had a weird dream.

Donnie: Tell me about your dream.

April: I was fighting a bunch of venomous snakes with my baseball bat. And then I met a snake named Quickfang. He explained some things to me and I made a contract by letting him bite my neck. When I woke up, my neck was burning. As if it's on fire.

Donnie: That _is_ weird... Did you put ice on it?

April: I did but it wasn't working.

Donnie: Hm... I know! Maybe I should give you a cold love bite!

April: Wha?

Donnie: Just listen. I could make my mouth cold. So I need either a Popsicle or a tub of ice cream.

Male Meowstic: Already on it. Yo Netta! Can you get us some Popsicles?!

Netta (voice): Sure thing!

April: Don you can't be serious!

Donnie: As your boyfriend I have to make sure you're healthy both physically and mentally! So I have to take care of this burning neck problem by making my mouth as cold as the winter snow!

April: But it's not _that_ big of a deal...

Donnie: Nonsense! You could develop a fever from a burned neck! (Netta comes inside and gives Donnie 5 Popsicles (Strawberry, Grape, Lemon Lime, Blueberry and Orange)) Thank you, Net.

Netta: No problem! (runs off)

Ampharos: You aren't gonna eat all 5 of them at once right?! You're gonna have a major brain freeze!

Donnie: Scoff! What nonsense! Like that would ever happen to the great Donatello. (takes off the wrapping from the Popsicles)

April: At least give us one so you don't have to suffer the consequences later!

Donnie: A typical response from a worrisome girlfriend. My fair April, I'm perfect capable of making my mouth as cold as possible with 5 Popsicles. Just watch and learn! (puts the Popsicles in his mouth at once)

Male Meowstic: (starts recording) This is gonna be blog-worthy. See what happens when you have to eat more then one Popsicle in one go.

Despite the brain freeze coming in, Donnie eats all the Popsicles at once. Though slowly due to the brain freeze. He knows this was idiotic but he wants to finish the Popsicles as fast as possible before they start to melt. That being said, he grabs the Popsicle sticks that now doesn't have the Popsicle on it.

Donnie: (screams) Brain freeze~! The brain's worst enemy when it comes to frozen treats!

April: I told you you're gonna have to suffer the consequences.

Donnie: But my mouth is now completely cold! Let me give you a cold love bite. Just one bite and it should go away in a matter of seconds or even a few minutes.

April: Alright. (removes jacket) Don't bite me too hard or I'm gonna kick your shell!

Donnie: Understood. Em?

Male Meowstic: We'll give you some privacy. (leaves with Jewel)

Donnie: And before anything, (presses the button to close the door) we need to make sure nobody tries to spy on us. (pulls her closer) Don't worry, April. I shall be gentle. (bites gently on her neck)

April: (gasps a bit) Sorry...

Donnie: (lets go of her neck) That's alright, April. This is our first time doing a neck kiss after all. How about we do it in my bedroom?

April: (blushes) Well~ alright. Just make sure nobody spies on us.

Donnie: Leave everything to me! I _am_ a genius! (grabs April's hand) Let's go. (walks out of the lab)

Leo: Donnie! April! You wanna do some skateboarding with us?! Me and Mikey are trying to see who can pull off the best tricks without falling from our skateboards!

Mikey: The one with the least amount of points have to do the winner's laundry for a month! Wanna join us?!

Donnie: Oh no thank you. Me and April have more important things to do. (walks to his bedroom) And don't even think of coming in my room without knocking first! (closes door)

Leo: Whatever you say, Tello.

Mikey: I wonder what they're up to.

Leo: I wonder as well. We should spy on them.

Mikey: Bad idea! You know what happens when Donnie gets mad right?!

Leo: I can handle his anger! He'll just say things that he wouldn't mean it and then he'll be back to normal afterwards. It's just one little peek and then we dashed out of there.

Mikey: It's still a bad idea.

|Donnie's Bedroom|

Donnie resumes giving April some love bites on her neck. Attempting to lower the temperature of her burning neck with his cold mouth. Meanwhile, April is blushing harshly. Her face being as red as Raph's mask.

April: Are you sure you never did this before? (pants) You seem to know what you're doing to make me feel this good.

Donnie: I haven't. Though I did dream about this. (chuckles) And you know, I do love how your face is becoming Raph's mask.

April: Sh-Sh-Shut up! You're the one who's making me blush like this! It's not like I'm blushing for no reason or anything!

Donnie: The typical tsundere response! They always have to end with "or anything"! (sighs) I have watched enough anime to know this archetype.

April: Jeez... Just please continue with the love bites. I think it's working. (touches her neck) It seems to be going down a bit.

Donnie: It is?! Hooray! The cold mouth technique is working! (leans to April's neck) Let's make it more... enticing.

April: If you're pulling some kind of stunt on me, I'm gonna send you to the moon with my baseball bat.

Donnie: Don't worry, April. I won't do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. (takes a picture of her)

April: Delete that photo right now.

Donnie: Nope! It's gonna be my new wallpaper! (looks at the photo) Aw~ you look _so_ cute when you're blushing.

April: Shut up! (pounces at Donnie) Give me the phone! Delete it immediately!

Donnie: Not a chance! (summons his mechanical claws to push April away) You look really adorable!

April: I don't want anybody seeing this! (pushes to him) Give me the phone, Don! April O'Neil isn't playing!

Donnie: Make me!

Knowing how stubborn he can get, she comes up with an idea. She stands up and walks out of the bedroom which confuses Donnie. She heads to the kitchen, opens the fridge, grabs a small vanilla ice cream sandwich, closes the fridge, and heads back to Donnie's bedroom.

April: Alright then. You want to be stubborn? Then I'll just have to break the ice. (eats the ice cream sandwich)

Donnie: Uh... What are you doing?

April: I'm gonna give you your own medicine. (finishes ice cream sandwich) My mouth is cold too! Come here so I can give you your own love bites, Don! But promise me you'll delete this photo.

Donnie: (blushes) Uh... Alright. I'll do it after this.

April: Hmph. I hope so!


	118. Chapter 118

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. New York University. Cooking Classroom. A male human chef is teaching a cooking class to his students. All of a sudden, the room gets filled with pinkish smoke.]

???: You like it? This is my brand new recipe that I would like to call "Obedience Smokiness". For now on, you'll do what I, Rupert Swaggart, say. Understand?

Everyone: Yes, Rupert Swaggart.

Meat Sweats: Excellent! Now then, I command you to steal supplies from every culinary shop in the city and bring them back to me!

The whole class did what Meat Sweats told them. They obediently leave the classroom to start with their stealing spree.

[Scene: Lair.]

Netta: Guys, you better come watch the news!

Mikey: What news?!

The scene switches to Carly Balmeceda on the News Channel.

Carly Balmeceda: This is Carly Balmeceda with Breaking News. New York University's Culinary Class has been spotted stealing many kitchen supplies from every shop throughout the city. Seems like this kitchen has been spoiled with thievery. The police are currently investigating the cause for the stealing spree.

Donnie: How unusual. Why would the entire culinary class steal kitchen supplies?

Leo: That seems kinda suspicious... Hm... I wonder why.

Mikey: And I know who could be behind this! It's someone who has the knowledge for all things culinary!

Everyone: Meat Sweats!

Raph: Then let's head over there tonight and stop that piggy!

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Night. New York University. Culinary Classroom.]

Chef Teacher: We have brought you all the kitchen supplies, Rupert.

Meat Sweats: Excellent! I now command you to sit down and watch me as I unleashed the flavor!

Pigallia releases the pinkish smoke from a large pot. The class sits down on their seats to watch Meat Sweats start cooking.

Grumpig: And you better pay attention! This is gonna be important for a test!

Meat Sweats: Let's~ begin! Time to unleash the flavor!

[CRASH]

Raph: Not for long, Meat Sweats!

Meat Sweats: The Turtles! (growling) How dare you interrupt my cooking lesson! Class, I command you to attack these pests!

They all nodded and begin to launch themselves at the Mad Dogs.

Leo: What should we do?! We can't just attack them!

Donnie: Seems like they're under his control. (puts on his goggles) I can see a lot of pink aura from them.

Mikey: So we need to knock some sense into them! That should get them out of their mind control!

Male Meowstic: We have to do it without physically harming them.

Eevee: Like finding the source of the smoke?!

Male Meowstic: Exactly.

Mikey: Yo Meat Sweats! What's this pink smoke that's covering this place?!

Meat Sweats: It's my latest creation. I called it "Obedience Smokiness." One smell of it and you will be my mind controlled servant. You'll be doing whatever I say under mind control.

Raichu: A mind control smoke?! We can't breathe that!

Netta: Which is why we have these T-Emblems! (presses the T-Emblem to wear a protective suit) As long as we wear these, that pink smoke ain't gonna effect us!

Her mutant turtle brothers did the same. After now wearing protective suits, they start attacking Meat Sweats along with dodging the class's attacks. They really don't want to hurt them despite them being mind controlled by Meat Sweats' smoke.

Grumpig: You won't get away with this! Shadow Ball!

Raichu: I got this! Iron Tail! (slashes Shadow Ball)

Tsareena: Leaf Storm!

Eevee: Swift!

Grumpig: (dodges) Psybeam!

Raichu: Thunderbolt~!

Male Meowstic: (scans the pot) That pot is full of pink smoke. Rena, Brownie, Nightmare, we need to get rid of it.

Grumpig: Over my dead body you won't! We won't let you stop us from recreating Kondescending Kitchen!

Raichu: Mind controlling people and making them do evil things is not ethical! The Mad Dogs won't let you do this for some stupid reason like trying to recreate your cooking show!

Grumpig: Just watch us! Power Gem!

Male Meowstic: Psychic. (stops Power Gem midair) Brownie, use Iron Tail to aim the Power Gem to the pot.

Eevee: Okay! (starts running) Iron~ Tail!

The Power Gem smashes the pot completely. The pink smoke had disappeared and the culinary teacher and his students starts to return to normal.

Leo: We~ should get outta here. They're starting to come back to their senses.

Meat Sweats: (growling) I will get my revenge, Turtles! (runs away)

Mikey: See ya later, Rupert! (leaves with his siblings and their Pokemon)

[Scene: For the next four nights, the Turtles have been fighting Hypno and Warren, Repo Mantis, and many others who are causing chaos in the city. In the morning, at the Lair, they're all tuckered out from the constant fighting from the villains.]

Leo: We need a break from fighting!

Netta: Good thing it's Friday! We can have all the relaxation we want!

Mikey: So what should we do now?

Leo takes a peek in the living room and sees Splinter sleeping soundly.

Leo: I know what we could do. Papa is sleeping and that means we should throw some cereal to his mouth.

Netta: I'll get the cereal. (runs to the kitchen)

Raichu: This is gonna be fun!

In Splinter's dream state, Lou Jitsu and Aurora (Alolan Vulpix) were in the Battle Nexus. Battling twin snakes inside a robotic suit with robotic wings. The two quickly defeats the snakes and the crowd cheers for them. Back in reality, Splinter and Aurora were sleeping. Splinter being covered in cereal until one got into his throat. He coughs and jolts up from his seat.

Splinter: Who did that?!  
  
Turtles: (chuckles; stops when Splinter looks at them)  
  
Leo: It was Donnie! Punish him please?!  
  
Splinter: Get out of this room, you crazy teens! (The Turtles quickly leaves. He sighs) When did the respect gone to?  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Splinter? (opens her eyes) Let me guess. You’re still remembering your glory days?  
  
Splinter: Yes… (sighs) I used to be famous. But now look at me. I’m a simple rat.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: I too also miss those days when we were in the Battle Nexus. Fighting every Yokai around. People shouting our names. (sighs admirably) Those were the good times.

Neme: But look at the bright side! At least you're not being forced to fight right?

Splinter: That _is_ true... However, (grabs trophy; wipes off the dust to see his reflection) I wish I could take it all back. (spots something and grabs paper) What’s this?  
  
Alolan Ninetales: (starts reading) “Demolition Derby. Calling all drivers from across the realms. Prove you’re a champion! Enter the Death Tube every Friday night. No guts, no glory.” Splinter, I don’t think…  
  
Splinter: This is perfect! It’s our chance to bring back our glory! Just like in the past when I was Lou Jitsu! We must enter! And I know the perfect vehicle for this.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Oh no! You’re not gonna take the Turtle Tank are you?  
  
Leafeon: Remember when you took the Turtle Tank last time? You were gonna be eaten by Meat Sweats and Donatello forced you and Star to watch educational shows.  
  
Splinter: (shivers) Don’t mention that! I’m not gonna take the Turtle Tank alone. I have a plan.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Oh no. Please no.  
  
|Arcade|  
  
Donnie and Mikey were playing an arcade racing game. Donnie swerves Mikey’s in-game car to the side in order to win.  
  
Tsareena: Hey! No fair!  
  
Male Meowstic: This is fair, Rena.  
  
Splinter: Nice driving skills. Is it just me or both of you two have been taller then the last time I’ve seen you?  
  
Tsareena: Uh…  
  
Mikey: You mean, like, three minutes ago?  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Yes! And handsome as well.  
  
Splinter: When was the last time we did something together?  
  
Male Meowstic: Together?  
  
Donnie: Let me see… (scrolls down calendar) 278 days ago, you said “Hi, Purple” to Raph!  
  
Leafeon: Really? Splinter?  
  
Splinter: (chuckles happily) Exactly! So, let’s say we spend some quality time together now?  
  
Tsareena: Now?  
  
Leafeon: Yes now. But you and Emerald must stay.  
  
Male Meowstic: Whatever. I have better things to do anyways.  
  
Tsareena: So do I.  
  
Mikey: Yes, please! What do I sign?! Just let me know, give me the packet, and I will sign-  
  
Donnie: (pulls Mikey) Okay, play it cool. He might be possessed.  
  
Mikey: Right. I always fall for this.  
  
They turn to face Splinter, Aurora and Lief.  
  
Donnie: We uh… might want to squeeze you in.  
  
Splinter: How you boys would like to enter your tank in a father-son car competition?!  
  
Donnie: You want to enter my design into a father-son car competition?! Omigosh! (spins Splinter around before throwing him up) Dreams do come true! (Splinter lands on his shoulders)  
  
Mikey: What happened to playing cool?! (follows them)  
  
Male Meowstic: Weren’t they acting strange just now?  
  
Tsareena: I have the same suspicion as well. They were acting quite weird towards us.  
  
Male Meowstic: As if they have an ulterior motive. Donnie! (Donnie and Mikey stops and turns) Before you leave, since we can’t come with you, maybe you should have another Pokemon to accompany school.  
  
Donnie: Great idea! I’ll take Sky with me. Mikey, you take Patchy and Musa with you.  
  
Mikey: Okay!  
  
Tsareena: (whispers to Emerald) That should do it. Sky and Patchy will have to keep a close eye on them.  
  
Male Meowstic: Right.  
  
|Garage|  
  
Donnie: There she is!  
  
The screen shows the Turtle Tank.  
  
Splinter: Hm… How much damage does the Turtle Tank can handle? (starts smacking the Turtle Tank with his cane)  
  
Mikey: Well, she can handle anything so~...  
  
Pachirisu: The Turtle Tank can handle a lot of damage! But what is this car competition you were talking about?  
  
Leafeon: This car competition is about showing off the most prized cars. Every car owner across the world will show off their most prized and most expensive cars in the planet. It’s very popular.

Midday Lycanroc: Very popular huh? I see…  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Donatello, you should put more defense on the Turtle Tank so it won’t get damaged quickly.  
  
Donnie: That’s a good idea! I’ll add more defense to it! Don’t want my baby to get seriously damaged.  
  
Rockruff: You treat all your inventions as babies.  
  
Donnie: ‘Cause if something were to happen to my baby, I would’ve have my heart crushed.  
  
Leafeon: Don’t worry. The Turtle Tank will be just fine. Just do your thing and we’ll head out to the car convention.  
  
Donnie: Okay! Sky, fetch me my supplies! I could use them.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Right, Donnie.


	119. Chapter 119

|Hidden City|  
|Mystic Hidden Times Building|  
|Meeting Room|  
  
Mr. Gopher: So glad you can all came here on such a short notice. (clears throat) As you know, every Friday night, Big Mama hosts the demolition derby. Where participants use their cars for epic destruction! Last one standing is the winner! Tonight, Big Mama herself wants us to put this in the Mystic Hidden Times to promote the event. To bring in more participants.  
  
[WHISPERING AND CHATTERING]  
  
Mr. Gopher: Yes yes. I know it’s sudden. But Big Mama wants us to do this in order to gain more participants. So I need some volunteers for this.  
  
Veneranda: I would do it!  
  
Jasper: No way! You don’t like demolition derbies, Randa! Let me handle this, Mr. G! I can get the best scoop then hers!  
  
Mr. Gopher: Settle down. Actually, I’m going to pick the ones that are going to cover this story. Hm… Let’s see…  
  
Jasper: Mr. G, you should let me handle this one. It’s a no-brainer. Demolition derbies are my thing.  
  
Mr. Gopher: Alright, fine! Jasper will handle the demolition derby report.  
  
Veneranda: Good luck, Jas. I’m rooting for you! (gives him a thumbs up)  
  
Jasper: (sighs) Yeah yeah, whatever. (leaves) I”ll be right back with that report.  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Splinter: (chuckling) This is amazing! Now I can see where I’m driving.  
  
Donnie: Glad you’re enjoying it, dad. Me and My Pokemon have worked hard to make this Turtle Tank.  
  
Splinter: Purple, you are certainly very smart and I’m so… (stops) Oh we’re here!  
  
They stopped in front of a demolition derby building.  
  
Pachirisu: Is this the place?  
  
Leafeon: Yes it is. Now we should drive inside.  
  
Rockruff: (as Splinter drives the Turtle Tank inside) I have a bad feeling about this place. Donnie, don’t you think…?  
  
Donnie: Did you hear what he was gonna say?! He was gonna say proud! I feel all tingly inside and it’s the good kind of tingly feeling.  
  
Pachirisu: This place gives me the creeps. (spots ice cream man) Huh? What’s an ice cream man doing in here of all places?  
  
Donnie: Ice cream! Oh dad, can we get some ice cream after this?!  
  
Splinter: Sure thing, my son.  
  
They enter the demolition derby ring.  
  
Mikey: Huh?! Uh…  
  
Rockruff: Is this…  
  
Alolan Ninetales: (putting on icy blue star-shaped glasses, pale blue bandana around her neck with an icy blue star chip attached to the tails) What’s wrong?  
  
Mikey: Did you take us to a demolition derby or something?!  
  
Pachirisu: It definitely looks like it.  
  
Splinter: Oh there’s nothing to worry about. (puts on sunglasses and helmet)  
  
|Balcony|  
  
Jasper: Oh good. It’s starting! Now I should get this on tape! (starts recording on his video camera) And without Veneranda bothering me, I can finally get some peace and… (shrieks in surprise)  
  
???: Sorry about that… Did I scared you?  
  
Jasper: Not at all, rabbit! Wait, what are you doing in a place like this?!  
  
???: Just watching the derby.  
  
Jasper: A girl like you being here? Why?  
  
???: I’m just curious.  
  
Jasper: Curious?! What’s your name anyways?  
  
Vodingo: Vodingo.  
  
Jasper: Vodingo?! Uh it’s nice to meet you. Now please be silent while I record this for the Mystic Hidden Times. Okay?  
  
He nods in agreement.  
  
Octopus Bellhop: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Death Tube! Where the last one standing throughout the destruction wins!  
  
Splinter: Hold on tight, everyone! (laughs happily as he starts to drive)  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Eh?! What’s the meaning of this?!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Nothing personal. Just a little something to brighten our day. (chuckles)  
  
Meat Sweats: Seems like we’re gonna get some turtle soup tonight!  
  
Grumpig: Can’t wait!  
  
Mikey: Meat guy?! What is he doing here?!  
  
Repo Mantis: (smashes car to Turtle Tank) Time for you to be repoed.  
  
Scyther: (flying besides the truck) Scyther!  
  
Pachirisu: Repo Mantis?! That’s bad news!  
  
Rockruff: (spots Hypno-potamus) Who’s that?!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: That’s Hypno-potamus. He’s here as well?  
  
Madame Lapin (Balcony): Go, Hypno! I’m rooting for ya’!  
  
Warren Stone: Breaking news! I, Warren Stone, will win this competition!  
  
Donnie: Who’s that?  
  
Mikey: I’m not really sure. Just some kind of mutant worm… I think.  
  
Warren: I don’t know why… But I feel disrespected.  
  
Owen: Go get ‘em, dad! Show them who's boss!  
  
Splinter: What have you boys been up to lately?  
  
Alolan Ninetales: You know these people?  
  
Donnie: They’re all bad guys. We have to turn back!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Too late. The competition is already starting.  
  
Splinter: Besides, this is so much fun!  
  
Donnie: Fun?! This is not fun! (pulls lever)  
  
The Turtle Tank stopped in motion. One of the cars pushes the Turtle Tank to make it go on its top.  
  
Rockruff: That was really rough…  
  
Donnie: I can’t believe this! I thought we were going to a car display competition! Instead, you three took us to a demolition derby!  
  
Splinter: Turn this back up right now or else!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Guys…  
  
Donnie: Or else what?! You knew that we would’ve come here if you were being honest! But you lied to me! You lied to Mikey! You lied to everyone!  
  
Splinter: (shocked; sighs) Donatello, I’m so sorry for lying to you. For lying to everyone. But the one thing I would never lie is spending time with you. Me and Aurora just want to have our glory back. After all, I’m so tired of waking up like this everyday.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: It’s true. For us, we want to have our glory back. Just like in the past when we were well-respected. We’re so sorry. I hope you can forgive us for our actions.  
  
Rockruff: This is nice and all! But we have bigger problems out there!  
  
Pachirisu: We have to do something or this will be the last time we’ll spend time together!  
  
Midday Lycanroc: They’re right. Donnie, you have to forgive him right now. Holding grudges are a bad thing to have.  
  
Donnie: Hm…  
  
Alolan Ninetales: It’s okay if you don’t. What we did is completely unforgivable.  
  
Donnie: Hm…  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Please, Donnie. Don’t let your anger consume you.  
  
Donnie nods and quickly gets up. Pressing the button to turn the Turtle Tank right-side-up.  
  
Donnie: Start driving!  
  
Splinter: Huh? But…  
  
Donnie: No buts! I forgive you for lying! Besides, if this is so important to you, then we gotta win this thing! (grabs and throws Splinter to the driver’s seat) So start driving, daddy-o!

Splinter: (grabs glasses) Right! Let’s win this derby!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Our heroes were able to defeat Repo Mantis, Meat Sweats, Hypno-potamus, and Warren Stone.  
  
Jasper: That tank is on the roll!  
  
Vodingo: Amazing…  
  
At the speaker booth above the stands, Big Mama and Euryn are watching them.  
  
Euryn: (looking through the telescope) Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It’s those pesky Turtles in that big, fancy tank of theirs. What should we do about them, Big Mama?  
  
Big Mama: I want them expoots! Gone! Destroyed! We shall handle this ourselves.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: Woo~! We’re on a roll!  
  
Rockruff: We’ve defeated everyone!  
  
Suddenly, the gate open to reveal Big Mama riding a cart along with the otter bellhop, owl bellhop, and Euryn.  
  
Donnie and Mikey: Not Big Mama!  
  
Splinter: Hello~ Big Mama.  
  
Big Mama: (takes out Pokeball) Incy, come on out!  
  
Ariados: Ariados!  
  
Big Mama: Webbity web them with Sticky Web!  
  
Ariados: Sticky Web!  
  
The Turtle Tank dodges Incy’s Sticky Web.  
  
Midday Lycanroc: If this keeps up, we’ll sure to be covered in web goo.  
  
Splinter: Leave this to me and Aurora! (jumps down with Aurora following him)  
  
Midday Lycanroc: What are they planning…?  
  
Splinter and Aurora jumps into the turtle hog and starts driving out of it.  
  
Splinter: Aurora, you deal with Incy! I’ll deal with her!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Understood. (jumps off and starts running towards Incy) I won’t let you hurt the Turtle Tank. Ice Beam!  
  
Ariados dodges Ice Beam.  
  
Big Mama: I’ll turn you into ratticu stew. (takes out Pokeball) Diamond, help Big Mama out by using Icy Wind.  
  
Shiny Glaceon: Glaceon! Icy Wind! (creates a frozen wall)  
  
Splinter: Eh? (stops turtle hog as a frozen barrier surrounds him)  
  
Mikey: Oh no! He’s cornered!  
  
Donnie: Not on my watch. Sky, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Sky) Mikey, you should fuse with Patchy! I have a plan.  
  
Mikey: Okay! Patchy, Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Patchy) Picha Picha! I’m ready as ever!  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and cool gray eyes with hints of orange. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has changed gender to match Patchy’s gender as a female. She has neck-length bob hairstyle with orange streaks all over it. She wears a white hoodie with blue and orange accents around it. Sleeves that covers her hands and wears a blue mini skirt. She also wears black shorts underneath the skirt, white knee-length socks, blue mary jane shoes with lightning bolt clips on the sides, buck teeth, and an orange headband. Mikey gains Patchy’s ears and tail.  
  
Rockruff: Be careful out there.  
  
Donnie: I will. (jumps down to the turtle hog and starts driving) Hold on, daddy-o! Donnie-D is coming to save the day!  
  
Big Mama: Now you have nowhere to run, you googly rat! Diamond, use Blizzard and then Icy Wind.  
  
Shiny Glaceon: Blizzard! (summons a blizzard) Icy Wind!  
  
Splinter: (grunting) I see. You’re planning on freezing me to death.  
  
Donnie: Oh great. A blizzard had appeared. But that won’t stop me from saving my dad! (continues driving despite the icy floor) Sure he had lied to me. Sure he can be annoying sometimes. But that doesn’t matter. (starts glowing) He’s my dad and I love for that. Even if I don’t show it. (glows brighter) And nobody messes with my daddy-o! (glows even brighter)  
  
Big Mama: Any last words?  
  
Splinter: (hears something from the distance) Oh yes. I have a few words to spare. And one of them is… (hops onto turtle hog when Donnie smashes through the wall) See you later!  
  
Donnie: Rock Throw! (smashes wall) Go now!  
  
{Upgrade 1: Donnie’s hair is now loose and wavy with a braid on the frontal left side of her head. She now wears a light brown sports bra with white accents around it and brown skinny pants. The white tufts scarf is now around the waist as a belt of sorts while the purple bow is around her neck. She also wears purple leather jacket, dark brown spiked boots, purple-framed sunglasses with translucent white lenses, and purple stones appearing on her shoulders as shoulderplates. Donnie still retains Sky’s ears and tail. Though the tail became longer and fluffier than before.}

Splinter: Right. Thank you, purple. (drives off)  
  
Big Mama: How dare you. Big Mama will destroy you into splootingly pieces.  
  
Donnie: Come and get me then! (drives off)  
  
Big Mama chases after Donnie. As she did, Don lures her straight to the Turtle Tank.  
  
Donnie: Mikey! You need to shoot her car! We only have one shot at this!  
  
Mikey: Okay! (starts driving) Time to show her what we’re made of! (presses button to do a flip) Musa?!  
  
Rockruff: On it! (presses button to shoot a green laser at the car)  
  
Donnie: (stops) And boom goes the dynamite.  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Big Mama and her group were defeated.  
  
Euryn: (groans) They have won… yet again. (passes out)  
  
Alolan Ninetales (after defeating Incy): Nice one!  
  
Donnie: We won! Woo~! (howls at the end)  
  
Jasper: That was awesome! So awesome!  
  
Vodingo: Very cool.  
  
Splinter: (sighs) We have won…  
  
Leafeon: Thank goodness.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) This is just like the past… Crowds cheering for us after each victory. After each battle against any opponent. I missed this sound…  
  
Splinter: Same here…  
  
Leafeon: So this is what it feels like to have an adoring crowd.  
  
Splinter: Of course! Being praised for your skills is very vital! I do miss this! And now, (seeing Mikey and Donnie celebrating) I get to share my glory with my sons. I’m very proud of them.  
  
Donnie’s ears perked up.  
  
Donnie: (pushes Mikey away) Did you hear that?!  
  
Mikey: Hear what?  
  
Donnie: Oh nevermind… I’m just glad this is all over.  
  
Mikey: Agree.


	120. Chapter 120

While Donnie and Mikey are doing an interview with Jasper, the octopus bellhop gives Splinter the golden trophy.  
  
Octopus Bellhop: Congratulations! You have become the demolition derby champion!  
  
Splinter: Thank you! But we couldn't do this alone. (whistles to get Donnie and Mikey's attention) Boys, come here!  
  
The two, including Jasper, walks to Splinter, Aurora and Lief.  
  
Splinter: I am grateful that we have won the derby. However, I can't accept this trophy. We should've lied to you in the first place. So Donatello, Michelangelo, you two shall share this trophy as I am not worthy to have it.  
  
Donnie: You sure about this, daddy-o? This is what you want. You want your glory back and we did just that.  
  
Mikey: Besides, you should keep the trophy!  
  
Splinter: No no. I don't need this ol' thing. You two can have it.  
  
Mikey: Actually, you should give it to Donald!  
  
Rockruff: That's a great idea!  
  
Jasper: To the nerdy one? (Vodingo pinches him on the cheek) Okay okay. Sorry.  
  
Donnie: I... don't know what... to say...  
  
Splinter: Please have it, Donatello. You are more worthy of having this then me. I am proud of you. Extremely proud of you.  
  
Donnie: (starts wagging her tail happily) Proud... If you say so! (grabs trophy and starts jumping around joyfully) Yes! Yes! Yes! Dad said he's proud of me! This is the best day of my life! Woo~! (howls excitingly)  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Looks like he's happy.  
  
Leafeon: Maybe it's a bit of an overreaction. (chuckles)

Jasper: And... done! Now I should head back! The boss is gonna love this!  
  
Vodingo: May I come with you?  
  
Jasper: Eh?  
  
Vodingo: I mean... Would you please come with me? I need to get home.  
  
Jasper: Jeez... Alright. I'll take ya' home. Let's get going.  
  
Vodingo: Right. (follows Jasper)  
  
Splinter: Let's head home, my sons. All that excitement got me tired.  
  
Mikey: Same here. I need some beauty sleep.  
  
Donnie: Me too... (yawns) So tired...  
  
The group heads back to the Lair. Once they arrived at the Lair, they hop out of the Turtle Tank.

Splinter: Purple, I want to say I'm sorry for lying to you.

Donnie: I already told you. I forgive you. You don't need to apologize to me.

Splinter: But I still feel bad! I was doing all of this for personal reasons! Which is why I decided that we should spend more time together as father and son.

Donnie: You mean you'll really hang out with me?

Splinter: Yes... Tomorrow morning in fact. We can do whatever you want to do. And that goes to you Mikey, Leo, Raph and Netta. I want to make up for my mistakes that I has happened in that demolition derby. So if there's anything you want to do, just say it and we'll do it.

Donnie: Hm... Well~ maybe you could take me to a car museum.

Mikey: I want to bake some cupcakes with you, dad!

Splinter: Alright then. We can do just that.

Donnie and Mikey: Yay~!

Donnie: Now with that out of the way I need to put this on my shelf in my bedroom.

Mikey: Eh?! Maybe you should put the trophy in my room!

Donnie: So it could be ruined by your art supplies? I don't think so!

Alolan Ninetales: Let's not argue about this.

Leafeon: We can put the trophy in the 'Do Not Touch' shelf.

Donnie: Alright~... I'll put the trophy there.

Splinter: Good. Now how about we get some dinner?

Everyone: Okay!

[Scene: Next Morning. Splinter, in his Harmonic Form. heads to the surface with Donnie to begin their father-son time. The two went to a car museum and check out all the cars that were on display.]

Donnie: Wow~... These cars look amazing!

Splinter: I haven't seen these cars since I was little.

Donnie: Did you had one of these babies?!

Splinter: Well~ my grandfather had a rather old car. It still worked but I would often drive it for a joyride.

Donnie: Wait you did it before?!

Splinter: Yes! I joyride countless times! Mostly with my friends back in Japan. Oh those were the good times. Driving through the streets of Japan and getting away from the police who are trying to arrest us. I did went to jail a couple of times because of it.

Male Meowstic: You did?! So you're a criminal!

Splinter: But I don't do it anymore!

Donnie: What about the time you took my Turtle Tank for a joyride?!

Splinter: I wanted to have some fun! And yes, it would've become dangerous but I don't want to watch any educational shows if you were to catch me. If you were in my shoes, you would've done the same!

Donnie: Touche~... I definitely would've done the same thing. You got me there, daddy-o.

Splinter: Hmph! (crosses her arms) Of course I did! Don't underestimate me just because I'm an old man!

Donnie: (sarcastic voice) Right~...

Splinter: You're being sarcastic. I can tell by the tone of your voice.

[Scene: Lair. Kitchen. Mikey is taking out some ingredients for the cupcakes.]

Azuris: Are you planning on making something, Michelangelo?

Mikey: Yeah! Me and dad are gonna make some cupcakes together!

Azuris: Cupcakes?

Mikey: He promised me that we'll make it together as father and son. I can't wait!

Azuris: You sure you don't need me for the cupcake making?

Tsareena: You have worked so hard to help us out. You deserve to take a break now and again.

Azuris: Understood. I'll leave you at be. (walks out of the kitchen; stops when she sees Leo doing some tricks on his skateboard) Be careful, Leonardo. You're gonna break something.

Leo: Don't worry, Azuris! Leon knows what he's doing! (screams as he falls off of his skateboard) Ow...

Azuris: I told you you're gonna break something. (slides down to the atrium) Are you alright?

Leo: I'm fine... (grunts in pain) But I think I scrape my right knee.

Azuris: (sighs) I'll retrieve the First-Aid Kit. Don't move or you're gonna make it worse.

Leo: I understand. (grins at her) Leon won't move an inch.

[Scene: Streets.]

April: Mayhem, slow down! I know you're excited to go to a dog park but I want you to slow down for a sec!

Eventually, the two made it to the dog park. There was a lot of dogs and their owners. Some playing with their dogs. Others relaxing while their dogs are playing other dogs. April takes of the leash from the collar.

April: Alright, Mayhem. Let's do some tricks! First the basics! Sit! (Mayhem sits) Lie down! (Mayhem lies down) Rollover! (Mayhem rolls over to the left) Shake! (Mayhem shakes her hand) Speak! (Mayhem "speaks") Good dog-thingy! (gives Mayhem a treat) You're such a good boy! Or girl! (pets Mayhem head)

Taylor Martin: April?! I didn't you were here!

April: Taylor Martin... The coolest girl in school... How are ya'?

Taylor Martin: Splendid as always! I'm just taking my dog here to play with the others.

April: Wait what?! You have a pet dog?! I didn't even know you have a dog!

Taylor Martin: Then I'll introduce you to her. Oh~ Angel~!

Angel skips gracefully to Taylor. This dog-thingy is very similar to Mayhem. But it has key differences. It's yellow and white in fur color. It has three tails instead of one. All feathery and sparkling under the sun. Angel also has small fangs and a golden collar around its neck. There's also a halo floating above its head as well as a feather marking on its forehead.

April: Wow~... She looks _beautiful_...

Taylor Martin: I know right?! Daddy got me this beautiful creature from an animal shelter for my 7th birthday. A perfect being worthy of taking the grand prize at tonight's dog show!

April: Dog show?

Taylor Martin: Correct. There's gonna be a dog show tonight and I would love you to come support me.

April: I don't know. Last time you invite me to something, like that homecoming dance, everything went horribly wrong.

Taylor Martin: I'm simply giving you a second chance. I'm a forgiving person after all. However, if you were to mess this up, I'll never speak to you again.

April: I understand... I'll let you do your thing and I'll do my thing.

Taylor Martin: I'll take that as a yes. See you tonight, O'Neil. I'm counting on you! (winks at April before walking away)

Angel bows to Mayhem before gracefully following Taylor.

April: (whispers to Mayhem) Her dog-thingy looks like you, Mayhem. I wonder why...

Mayhem looks at April with a confused facial expression.

[Scene: Lair. Splinter puts on a helmet, elbow pads and knee pads.]

Raph: You sure you can do this, pop?!

Leo: Can you really skateboard just as good as us?

Splinter: Of course I can! I used to skateboard when I was at your age! I know what I'm doing. (starts skateboarding) Just watch and learn, kids! I'll show you the true master of skateboarding! (starts performing tricks)

Everyone: Whoa~!

Cherce: He's amazing...

Leo: I can't believe it...

Raichu: He's really doing it!

After awhile, he does the grand finale and lands on the right side of the Lair on top of the ramp.

Splinter: See?! I told you got it! I still got it!

Mikey: Sorry we ever doubted you.

Splinter: And you should! Don't ever underestimate just because I'm old! I have many tricks up my sleeves that even you wouldn't know about.

Donnie: And what kind of tricks do you have in your sleeves?

Splinter: It's a surprise, purple. I can't just tell you it!

Donnie simply rolls his eyes.


	121. Chapter 121

[Scene: Night. Indoor Stadium. April sits down on one of the seats. Mayhem jumping from her shoulder to her lap.]

Ryu Su: Thank you for inviting me, April.

April: You're welcome. I really don't want to come here alone.

Ryu Su: I still can't believe she's giving you another chance.

April: As much as I hate her, I can't turn down her offer. I'm hoping she would invite me to her slumber party if she's willing to do just that.

Ryu Su: That would be so cool! Um... M-M-Maybe cool?

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to this year's Dog Show Extravaganza! I'm your host Doug Dogginton and I would love to say how thankful I am that you all show up for this amazing dog show! Now with that out of the way, let's introduce to the contestants that will be participating this year!

The door curtains are pulled open. All the dog owners and their dogs, including Taylor and Angel, walk to the main stage area of the dog show. Everyone in the crowd starts cheering for them.

Doug Dogginton: Welcome, contestants! So happy to see you all here to show off your dogs' true talents!

Taylor: Of course Angel is going to show off her skills. She's top tier in the dog show world after all.

Doug Dogginton: We'll see about that! 'Cause this year we have something that will wow the audience! (whistles)

Two employees roll a square-shaped figure to the stage. It was covered in a red cloth.

Doug Dogginton: I would like to introduce to~ (removes the cloth to reveal a Cerberus Yokai) the three-headed judges!

This being is a Cerberus Yokai. Its fur is as black as night and their eyes are red like blood. Each three heads has a black spiked collar around their necks. It also has a long tail with a sharp point at the tip of the tail and sharp claws.

Ryu Su: What the?! Is that a Cerberus?!

April: Why would they have a Cerberus here?!

Doug Dogginton: This beast will help me throughout the show! It will judge you by creating holographic numbers! The best is 10 and the worst is 0. So you better impress them or they'll get angry!

Taylor: (gulps in fear) This wasn't part of the show! You shouldn't even have that thing, Mr. Dogginton?! Are you even sure that beast is safe for the public?!

Doug Dogginton: Don't worry about it! This cage is sturdy enough to handle the three-headed judges! They won't be able to get out of the cage even if they want- (the cage is completely destroy) to...

[ROARING]

Taylor Martin: This isn't good...

Everyone quickly ran away as the Cerberus Yokai begin rampaging through the dog show. Before it could step on Taylor, Mayhem teleports both her and Angel to the audience stand.

Ryu Su: Are you alright?

Taylor Martin: I'm so suing him for this.

April: Don't worry! April O'Neil and Ryu Su will take care of this!

Ryu Su: We?!

April: I want you to guide everyone out of the stadium. I'll handle the Cerberus. (takes out Pokeball) Knight, come on out!

Gallade: Gallade!

April: (jumps down to the main floor) Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Knight) Time to take this dog out! (starts charging at the Cerberus Yokai) Night Slash! (slashes at the left side of the Cerberus Yokai) Take that!

\April now has green ear-length bob hairstyle. The middle part of her hair is cyan that is curved upwards that resembles that of the top of a helmet. Her eyes changes color to light red. April now wears a green old-style dress that ends at her knees. The middle part is white straight down and a red horn-shaped crest covers her chest both front and the back of her chest area. She also wears white knightly boots, tonfa like armor for the arms, her glasses transforms into a green mask with white accents all over it, and white lips./

April quickly dodges one of the Cerberus Yokai's slash attacks. It continues pouncing and attacking her. But she dodges all of it with quick speeds.

April: (panting) This yokai is so relentless. It keeps attacking me nonstop. I need to find a way to knock it out somehow... But how exactly?

Taylor Martin: O'Neil watch out!

April: (looks at Taylor) Huh? (gets pushed to a wall) Ow...

Taylor Martin: I told you to watch out!

April: You distracted me! (grunts in pain)

[ROARING]

April: Oh crud... (looks to the left and right) Nowhere to go.

Mayhem attempts to save April but the Cerberus smacks him away with its tail.

April: Mayhem! (gets pinned to the wall by the Cerberus' paw; thinking) This thing is trying to kill me. (talking) Mayhem, help me out! (grunts loudly in pain) Let go of me, Cerberus!

Mayhem slowly gets up on its four paws. He tries again but the Yokai smacks it away with its tail. But the dog-thingy wouldn't give up. It continues doing so with such determination.

April: Mayhem, just teleport me out of here! (grunts loudly in pain) You don't need to do this! Just teleport... please...

But Mayhem doesn't listen to her. When the Cerberus smacks Mayhem away for the last time, he snaps. He starts glowing orange. The dog-thingy starts growing in size. About the size of a tiger to be exact. It grew two horns on both sides of his head, a long dragon tail, large dragons wings and his fangs became longer and sharper. Blue flames appear on his back that goes down to the tip of his tail. The claws became more sharper then before. After the transformation, Mayhem shoots out a blue flamethrower at the Cerberus. Causing it to let go of April and turns to face it. It roars at Mayhem but with no effect on him. Mayhem roars even louder which scares the Ceberus and runs off from him. Mayhem quickly runs to April and rubs his head against her face.

April: I'm fine, Mayhem... Thank... you... (chuckles a bit before passing out)

_15 minutes later..._

April slowly opens her eyes and sits up.

Donnie: April! (hugs her and kisses her on the lips) Are you okay?! (kisses her the second time) Are you hurt?! (kisses her the third time)

April: I'm fine, Don... Where am I?

Raph: You're in the Turtle Tank. Ryu called us to tell us what happened.

Mikey: We were super-duper worried! Donnie carried you princess-style to the Turtle Tank before anyone else sees us!

April: What about Mayhem?

Mayhem, in his normal form, jumps up to April and starts licking her face happily.

Leo: Mayhem stayed by your side the entire time. He was so worried.

Raichu: So are you really okay or~?

April: I'm alright... A bit lightheaded but I'll be okay. So how long was I passed out?

Ryu Su: 15 minutes.

April: 15?! (grunts in pain)

Donnie: Just rest up, April. We're taking you home so you should continue sleeping.

April: Okay... (lies down and falls asleep)

[Scene: Next Night. Lair. Kitchen. After their trip to Run of the Mill, Raph puts down and opens a box of pizza.]

Raichu: Mm~! Can’t wait to dig in…

Netta: It looks delicious! My stomach is growling!

Raph: Before we eat, let’s play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the first slice.  
  
Mikey: You’re on!  
  
Raichu: I know where this is coming from.  
  
Male Meowstic: Mikey always choose scissors…  
  
Mikey chooses scissors and Raph chooses rock.  
  
Mikey: I lost again! Why does this keep happening?!  
  
Male Meowstic: (to Lemon) Told you. It’s predictable.  
  
Raichu: Rai Rai…

Netta: Mikey, that's because you always choose scissors.

Cherce: Why can't you choose something other then scissors? You could've used rock instead.

Mikey: I know scissors would win one day! I'm positive about it!

Cherce: So~ stubborn...

Raph: I shall take… (notices that a slice of pizza is missing) Hold on! There’s a slice missing! Okay, who took it?!  
  
Leo: Wasn’t me. I was standing far from the table.  
  
Donnie: Same here.  
  
Mikey: I didn’t even ate it yet!

Netta: Me too!

Raph: So if none of you didn’t grab a slice, who did?  
  
Splinter: That would be me! (they turn to see Splinter holding a slice of pizza) Today will be your lesson.  
  
Leo: A lesson about starving people to death.  
  
Splinter: (throws pizza at Leo) No! Today, you will learn about ninja concealment.

Vitali: One of my favorite lessons! Follow us to the rooftops so the lesson will begin.  
  
Kamala turns the lights turn off and back on to reveal the pizza that Leo was holding was missing.  
  
Leo: Oh come on! I was gonna eat that slice!  
  
|Rooftops|

Kamala: Alright, boys! Ninjas are known to use the darkness as their advantage.  
  
Splinter: You are task of retrieving a collar from Big Mama’s Yokai hotel.

Raichu: Hold up! How do you know about Big Mama?!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: We have heard stories about her. Anyways, you need to learn about ninja concealment if you are going to retrieve a collar.

Vitali: If you don't know, ninja concealment is about using stealth to sneak around without getting caught. Every ninja and kunoichi has to learn about this technique. It's part of Ninja 101! Duh!

Splinter: Lesson #1: Blend in the shadows. (goes into shadows)  
  
Kamala: The shadows are your best ally. You need to use these shadows to sneak by or attack your enemies by surprise.  
  
Splinter: Lesson #2: Light as a feather.  
  
Kamala: Ninjas are known to move around without making a sound. You can’t let your enemies know you’re here. You need to make your presence unknown.  
  
Splinter: Lesson #3: Blind spots.

Vitali: Everything is a blind spot. You must use it effectively in order to sneak around without them noticing.  
  
Splinter: Lesson #4: Slow motion Jitsu!  
  
Donnie: Ha, you can’t fool me with that one. I can… (notices his Tech-Bo is missing) Hey, give me back my Tech-Bo! (pats himself) And my wallet! (Splinter chuckles)  
  
Male Meowstic: Not cool.  
  
Splinter: Lesson #5…  
  
Mikey: I think I can do this!  
  
Kamala: Go right ahead, Michelangelo.  
  
Mikey and Rena tries but fails.  
  
Kamala: That wasn’t it. Please stop fooling around.  
  
Raph: I’ll show you fooling around!  
  
Leafeon: Please don’t.  
  
Raph repeatedly stomps the rooftop floor. Causing it to collapse alongside with the rest.  
  
Raichu: Raph~!

Vitali: Are you _trying_ to kill us?!

Tsareena: We can't kill you, Vita! You're already a spirit!

Vitali: That's true... But still!

Raph: Sorry! Guess I got carried away.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Is everyone okay?  
  
Male Meowstic: (floating) We’re fine. Mostly.  
  
Splinter: (wearing turtle disguise) I’m fine here as well!  
  
Raph: Good. Everyone’s okay. (realizes) Wait a minute! I don’t remember having a fifth brother!  
  
They pounces at Splinter but were stopped by Hagiwara.  
  
Hagiwara: Yo!  
  
Raph: Hagi?!  
  
Hagiwara: Hey dudes. What’s up? I was just in the neighborhood. Walking around until I heard a huge crashing sound. Everything okay?  
  
Raph: We’re fine.  
  
Splinter: I was simply teaching them the art of ninja concealment. (takes off disguise)  
  
Turtles: Whoa~...  
  
Kamala: Ninjas and kunoichis are masters of disguise. If you want to get in, you have to wear something to conceal your identity so the enemy doesn’t know it’s you. (sighs) But it seems you’re more focused on goofing around rather than paying attention.  
  
Mikey: We were paying attention!  
  
Kamala: Really… Maybe you’re ready enough to go on the mission of retrieving Gus’s collar.  
  
Raichu: We totally are! Just watch! We’re gonna show that we have been paying attention!  
  
Kamala snaps her fingers to return all of them to the rooftop.  
  
Kamala: Then go and do it. Since you’re SO prepared for this mission.  
  
Raph: We will! (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Draco!  
  
Dragonite: Dragonite!  
  
Leo: Good idea, Raph. (takes out Pokeball) Let’s go, Red Moon!  
  
Salamence: Salamence! (uses Flamethrower at Leo)  
  
Leo: (screams) What did I do?!  
  
Salamence: I’m in a bad mood right now.  
  
Leo: Well there was no need to use Flamethrower on me! (sighs) Anyways, (hops on) we have a collar to retrieve. To Big Mama’s hotel!  
  
Leo and Raph flies off on their respective Pokemon while Mikey rides on Donnie’s Battleshell to go after them. Emerald uses Psychic to levitate Rena, Lemon and Nightmare for flight.  
  
Raichu: See ya later! (chuckles)  
  
Hagiwara: Will they be okay?  
  
Kamala: Depending if they will follow their training or not. (gasps slightly) I have an idea. How about we sneak in ourselves?  
  
Alolan Ninetales: To spy on them?  
  
Kamala: Exactly! We need to see if they will do this successfully or not.  
  
Splinter: Excellent idea, Kama! We shall do just that!  
  
Alolan Ninetales: I agree. Seeing them in action will prove if they have paid attention or not.  
  
Hagiwara: Can I come with you?  
  
Splinter: Why yes! Yes you can, Hagi! Let’s go!  
  
Everyone: Right!


	122. Chapter 122

|Battle Nexus Hotel|  
|Elevator|  
  
Splinter quickly takes out the octopus bellhop in order to wear the bellhop uniform. Aurora and Silva are also wearing bellhop uniforms as well.  
  
Leafeon: You think they won’t know it’s us?  
  
Splinter: They won’t! They’ll be too focused on their work to notice us.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: (sighs) It’s been so many years since we’ve been to this very hotel… It certainly didn’t changed.  
  
Splinter: Not at all. It’s business as usual here… (sighs) Brings me back memories…  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Agree.  
  
Leafeon: Looks like we’re here.  
  
Fox Bellhop: Everyone, look alive! Big Mama needs our assistance! (turns to Splinter) You! You handle the elevator!  
  
Splinter: Uh… Yes sir! I’ll be holding down the elevator job! (repeating pressing the close button) Come on, stupid elevator.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: And us as well!  
  
Leafeon: Right. We’ll be at your service, Mr. Fox.  
  
All the bellhops quickly inside the elevator. Once it goes up, they quickly leaves.

Vitali: Whew! Good thing I'm a spirit! But they sure are dedicated people.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: They serve under Big Mama. So of course they would be dedicated for her sake.

Vitali: Though that begs the question. Why are you having them get Gus's collar?

Splinter: Uh...

Before he could answer, a rolling table with a white cloth on it appears behind them. The three hears Mikey and Donnie talking to each other.  
  
Leafeon: (whispering) They’re not being so quiet.  
  
Splinter: (whispering) I know, Silva. But remember, we are only here to observe them. To see if they will use my lessons effectively.  
  
Leafeon: (whispering) Right.  
  
Donnie’s hand appears out of the cloth and presses one of the elevator buttons. The floor they went to is where Gus is walking around.  
  
Splinter: (hides) That must be Gus.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: He hasn’t changed a bit. (sees Donnie’s leg pushing the table towards Gus) What are they doing? That’s not how they were trained to do.  
  
As soon as Gus turns, they stopped. This makes Gus suspicious.  
  
Leafeon: This is gonna be a disaster.  
  
Splinter: Not on my watch! (jumps and uses his tail to open the tray)  
  
Gus eats the steak and leaves.  
  
Mikey: Aw~, we blew it!  
  
Donnie: Not to worry. We’ll get that collar next time.  
  
|Pokemon|  
  
Raichu: So why are we separated from the others again?  
  
Trio: (groans)  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Do we have to tell you, Lemon?! We need to get the butterfly necklaces.  
  
Male Meowstic: (looking at his phone) According to the book, it states that the butterfly necklaces allows Pokemon to get their Insectica forms. Meaning we’ll be able to use the power of bugs.  
  
Raichu: Oh~... Now I remember! But where are the necklaces?  
  
Male Meowstic: Hm… My memory is still vague… But I do remember that Big Mama usually keeps the necklaces in her room… I think.  
  
Tsareena: Take your time, Emerald. I’m sure you’ll find that memory eventually.  
  
Raichu: We don’t have time for that! We need to get the necklaces now! Let’s just head to Big Mama’s bedroom and take it right now!  
  
Male Meowstic: Hold on, Lemon. Remember the lessons from Splinter and the others. We need to stay in the shadows and blend in with our surroundings. Lessons 1 and 5.  
  
Raichu: Oh right… We’re supposed to be using the lessons. I forgot about that…  
  
Above them, Kamala, who is turned invisible, is watching the group.  
  
Kamala: Butterfly necklaces? I see… So they’re doing their own thing while the Turtles are getting Gus’s collar.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: (sniffs in the air) Guys, someone’s coming. We need to hide.  
  
They hide and peek to see who it is. What they saw was Ke Ai Sai Hu who is carrying a box which contains the butterfly necklaces.  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: (looks both ways) Good. I don’t sense anyone here. (starts walking) I need to bring this box to Big Mama’s safe in her office.  
  
Raichu: We need to get that box.  
  
Male Meowstic: Agree. But first, let’s use the lessons as an advantage.  
  
Raichu: Or~ we could just simply take her out and take the box from her? That would be a much better tactic then sneaking around.  
  
Male Meowstic: Let’s do both since I don’t have the energy to yell at you for what a risky plan you had created.  
  
Raichu: Okay. Let’s do this.

|Raphael|  
  
Hagiwara: (spying on Raph) Come on, Raph… Remember to blend in with your surroundings.  
  
Raph takes a large leaf from its stem. He then holds it up to his head and tip-toes his way to Gus.  
  
Hagiwara: That’s not what I meant by blending in with your surroundings. (facepalm) What an idiot. He’s gonna expose himself to Gus.  
  
Before Gus could see Raph, Hagi throws a ball at him.  
  
Gus: Oh boy! A ball! (catches ball but falls into the water)  
  
Hagiwara pulls Raph from behind the wall. Once Raph sits down, he pushes a painting to cover him.  
  
Gus: (stands up) Who throw the ball? (turns to see nothing) Strange… I thought someone was after me for some reason.  
  
He goes through the wall which turns around.  
  
Hagiwara: That was a close one… I hope Leo is doing okay with his training…

|Leonardo|  
  
Kamala: (hiding) I made it to the sporting lounge. Where yokai come to watch the Battle Nexus Tournament. However, they won’t let someone like me to be here since I look like a child. Time to use some magic. (summons magic circle and starts writing with her claws) Age Growth: Teenager! (transforms)  
  
{{Kamala grows taller. Her chest became a bit bigger while still being covered in fur along with her waist and behind areas. Her hair grows longer along with her tail and her claws.}}  
  
Kamala: Much better. (spots Leo) There he is… Seems like he’s using the blind spots. (turns to see Gus) And there’s Gus. (observes Leo who ends up being in front of him) What is he doing?! (facepalm) That’s not how blind spots work! I gotta confront him but I have to observe him… This is quite difficult. (looks around) I may have an idea.  
  
She walks up to one of the bars. Mamta Shamra was cleaning the glass jugs.  
  
Mamta: Hello there! Welcome to the sporting lounge! Where you get to watch the Battle Nexus at the comfort of your seats. What can I help you?  
  
Kamala: Um, I would like you to talk to Gus over there.  
  
Mamta: Gus? Sure! He’s such a lovable dog… Sometimes being a bit too mean-spirited but overall a sweetheart. What do you want me to talk to him about?  
  
Kamala: Um… Anything. Just anything you want.  
  
Mamta: Anything eh? Well chica, leave it to me.  
  
Kamala: Thank you. (after she leaves) I hope Leo doesn’t get discovered by… |Gus: Hey! You’re one of the Turtles!| Now this is troublesome.  
  
Mamta: Gus, please calm down. No need to shout, amigo.  
  
Gus: You don’t understand! This is the enemy of Big Mama!  
  
Leo: Uh… (tips jug to spill juice on Gus) Blind spot! (rans off)  
  
Gus: (growling) Come back here!  
  
Mamta: Hey! (jumps over the counter and runs after them)  
  
Kamala: This is gonna end badly… (teleports)

|Pokemon|  
  
Rena, Nightmare, Emerald and Lemon are being chased down the hall by Ke Ai Sai Hu. Lemon is carrying the box with his tails.  
  
Ke Ai Sai Hu: Come back here with that box! I don’t know how you were able to sneak in without being noticed but I won’t let you leave here alive!  
  
Raichu: So any plans as to how to get out of this mess?!  
  
Male Meowstic: Hm…  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: My Stone Edge nor Rena’s Grass Knot didn’t work on her! What else can we do?!  
  
Lemon trips which causes the box to fly over them.  
  
Tsareena: The box!  
  
Raichu: Whoops.  
  
The box crashes into the wall. Making the lid open up to reveal the butterfly necklaces spewing out of the box.  
  
Male Meowstic: I have an idea. (grabs butterfly necklace) In order to activate Insectica Evolution, we need to rub the necklace three times.  
  
Tsareena: Just do it quick! She’s getting closer!  
  
Male Meowstic: (rubs three times) Insectica Evolution! (transforms) Have some of this! (summons honey on the ground) Trap! (creates a honey box) That should give us some time.  
  
Emerald's white parts of his body changes color to purple. He now wears a bumblebee mini dress with bumblebee wings on the back of it. He also wears yellow lips, purple-green eyeshadow, yellow and black-striped gloves, golden tiara, bumblebee antennas (separated from tiara), honeycomb hairclip on the left side of his head, and the twin tails transforms into stinger below the wings.  
  
Raichu: Awesome! You’re a bumblebee!

Eevee: With two stingers! Double the pain!

Male Meowstic: Let's not focus on that. (twirls honey wand) Nightmare, Lemon, Rena, Brownie, grab the butterfly necklaces. You three grab one each and then the rest goes to the box.

Four: Understood!

After they do that, they quickly ran off while the moon rabbit is trapped in the honey box.  
  
Raichu: I wonder if the others were able to get Gus’s dog collar. Actually, I wonder why Splinter wants that collar so badly.  
  
Tsareena: Now that you mention it, it is quite weird he wants the collar. I thought it would be something much more valuable than a simple dog collar.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Like getting jewelry or a mystic weapon that Big Mama secretly has?!  
  
Raichu: Other than the butterfly necklaces?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Exactly! But why a collar?  
  
Male Meowstic: Well whatever the reason, Splinter isn’t gonna tell us. Nor will Aurora and Silva.  
  
Raichu: Raight…  
  
Suddenly, they crashed into the Turtles who were being chased by Gus and the Bellhops. All of them going through the wall to a bedroom.  
  
Splinter: Where did they go?!  
  
Mamta: Who are you?!  
  
Hagiwara: We have a lot to explain but we can do that later.  
  
Kamala: Let’s go to the vents.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Smart idea.  
  
|Turtles|  
  
Raichu: Ow~... That hurts!  
  
Male Meowstic: Did you get Gus’s collar?  
  
Raph: Not yet.  
  
Gus: Now you’re surrounded! (Bellhops appears) You have nowhere else to hide.  
  
Raichu: We’re done for!  
  
Male Meowstic: No we’re not, Lemon. We got Insectica Evolution at our side.  
  
Tsareena: And the lessons as well.  
  
Mikey: Right! Lights-out Jitsu!  
  
Donnie: Mikey, that’s not gonna… (the lights turn off) I’ll never doubt you again.  
  
Raph: Let’s make our pop proud! By sticking to the shadows.  
  
The group hides in the shadows. Taking out the three Bellhops one by one. Gus begins sniffing the air but can’t pick up their scent.  
  
Splinter (in the vent): Huh?  
  
The Turtles and Netta, in their Insectica Forms as they have secretly transform into their Harmonic Forms, use the lessons from Splinter and Kamala. Successfully getting the collar in the progress.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Lessons 1 through 5…  
  
Kamala: They really did pay attention after all… And I thought I was gonna give them extra lessons. Darn it.  
  
Splinter: I do deserve the “World’s Greatest Dad” cup!  
  
|Meanwhile|  
  
Leo (small size; high voice): I love this form! This has to be the coolest of all the other evolution forms!  
  
Leo is now human with light skin and heterochromia eyes (left is lime green and right is yellow). His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. His hair is a lime green mid thigh-length hair tied in a braid with blue and yellow highlights on it. Though he is shirtless, he wears red cuffed ankle baggy pants. He also wears golden cuffs around his wrists and neck, barefoot, scorpion claws covering his hands, exoskeleton-like armor around his chest, and the markings changes to the shape of curled scorpion tails. He gains Lemon’s ears and the two large stingers.  
  
Mikey (small size; high voice): (carrying one end of the collar) Agree! I especially love our voices! It’s so high-pitched and squeaky! I love it!  
  
Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and pink-mantis green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, he has change gender to match Rena’s gender as a female. She has carnation pink knee-length hair tied in twin ponytails with mantis green dye on the ends. She wears a lavender and orange tutu dress with pink and green butterfly designs on the bottom of the tutu skirt. She also wears rose pink butterfly tights, olive green ballerina flats, butterfly-shaped scrunchies holding the ponytails in place, lavender and orange butterfly wings on her back, the markings changes to the shape of butterflies, sparkles all over her hair and wings, and butterfly earrings.  
  
Donnie (small size; high voice): (carrying the other end of the collar) Which is starting to get annoying! How long are we gonna be before we return to our normal size?  
  
Donnie is now human with light brown skin and tangerine-colored eyes. The pupils now in a shape of bluish-green honeycombs His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has supernova-colored elbow-length extremely curly hair tied in a ponytail. Purple dye appears circling around the ponytail. Donnie now wears a tenne-colored t-shirt and selective yellow-colored slim jeans with purple diagonal stripes around the bottoms. He also wears a royal purple tuft jacket (unzipped) with light purple fur on top of it, golden belt around his waist, royal purple honeycomb-shaped sunglasses with supernova-colored lenses, honeycomb earrings, bee wings and antennas, golden crown with amethyst gems on it, black boots, and nails painted gold. He gains Emerald’s ears and the two bee stingers behind him.  
  
Leo: Don’t you mean…?  
  
Donnie: I know what you’re gonna say, Nardo! I should’ve said, “How long are we gonna BEE like this BEEfore we return to our regular size?” I get it. Because I’m a bee. Ha ha. Very funny…  
  
Leo: You have read my mind. (chuckles)  
  
Donnie: Jeez… Let’s just head to the rooftops before I die of puns.


	123. Chapter 123

|Rooftops|  
  
Raph (normal size): We did it, pop! We got the dog collar!  
  
Raph is now human with brown skin and reddish-green eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. He has light red shoulder-length with black dye on the bangs. Raph wears a black jumpsuit with red and dark green accents all over it. He also wears dark green leather sneakers, dark green leather gloves, red horn above his head, black and red exoskeleton-like armor around his back, beetle wings underneath armor, beetle antennae, and red-framed goggles. Raph gains Nightmare’s ears and tail.  
  
Alolan Ninetales: Yes you did…  
  
Leafeon: Congratulations. And you also got a new form.  
  
Leo: Oh~ yeah we did! Bug powers rule!  
  
Splinter: Yes yes yes. I was very worried that you were going to get seriously hurt while inside Big Mama’s Yokai hotel. But it seems that there was nothing to worry about. I am glad to be called your father and your sensei.  
  
Mikey: Aw~!  
  
Raph: Group hug!  
  
They all hug Splinter affectionately.  
  
Splinter: You may celebrate!  
  
Everyone: (cheering happily as they leave)  
  
Mikey: Love you, dad! (chuckles)  
  
Leafeon: So Splinter… Why do you need that collar anyways?  
  
Splinter: Wait ‘till tonight. I’ll explain everything.  
  
Leafeon: Eh?  
  
|Later|  
|Battle Nexus Hotel|  
  
The elevator heads to Big Mama’s room which has web goo all over it. Splinter swiftly and quickly goes to the dresser. The dog tag turns into a key which he uses to open the dresser and takes out a picture. The picture showing Lou Jitsu (Splinter’s human self) and Big Mama together. After that, he quickly and quietly leaves the hotel and heads to the rooftops.

Vitali: What the?! Is that you and Big Mama?! Together?!

Splinter: Yes... Me and Big Mama were a couple back in my day.

Vitali: Seriously?! You dated a mob boss?!

Splinter: I didn't even know she was a mob boss! She was my RV driver when I was still Lou Jitsu. Sure I dated plenty of famous female stars. But Big Mama was different. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful person I ever met.

Vitali: That's because she's a jorogumo! That's what they do! They seduce men and attack them! Did you seen any signs that she was "different"?!

Splinter: Well there was a few things... But I was so lovestruck I didn't even notice.

Vitali: You're so hopeless! Just wait 'till they hear about this!

Splinter: You can't tell my children yet! They're gonna be mad at me just like how you're yelling at me right now!

Vitali: You aren't getting any younger, Yoshi! You gotta tell them sooner or later!

Splinter: I will in due time. And I know I'm not getting any younger! (sighs) If I could find the Fountain of Youth, then I wouldn't have to worry about being an old man rat.

Vitali: You wish! But that's the circle of life, dude. I hate to tell ya' but that's the truth. You'll soon be part of the Spirit Plain spirits with the Hamato Ancestors, Grandpa Sho and your mother.

Splinter: Don't mention my mother or my gramps.

Vitali: This is from the heart, man! Like I said you aren't getting any younger. So~ just think about it. (summons a portal and goes through it; the portal closes afterwards)

Splinter: I will... (sighs)

[Scene: Few Months Later. October is here. Which means the spirit of Halloween has arrived. The trees have changed colors from their usual greens to a ray of colors. Red leaves, orange leaves, yellow leaves and even brown leaves all falling from the branches as Winter is approaching soon. The animals are getting ready for hibernation. The people of New York are all wearing their fall gear as the air is getting chilly. At the Lair, the Hamato Family are putting up Halloween decorations.]

Leo: Halloween is gonna be here soon!

Raichu: Which means we're getting all the treats and planning all the tricks!

Mikey: I do love getting free candy during Halloween!

Raph: And Raph can't wait to have our annual Halloween party!

Netta: I hope we can go to a haunted house to prove our courage!

Cherce: That and the fact that they Fall Festival is gonna start soon.

Raph: Oh yeah! Veneranda did mention about the Hidden City doing annual festivals!

Leo: What is it?

Cherce: You see, every region of the Hidden City has their own way of celebrating things annually. It could be just about anything really. That includes festivals. Every Fall, from October to November, we have a 2-month Fall Festival. The Fall Festival celebrates the many crops that are only harvest during the Fall season. There's a lot of fun things you can do there. You can play games, chat with others, doing competitions, and many more. Even officers and criminals get along which is quite rare.

Mikey: That explains why Run of the Mill is more packed then usual!

Flora: It gets very busy during these times. But for the most part, the one thing you need to worry about is having a good time.

Cherce: Just~ as long as you don't do something stupid that is... Maybe after we're done with the decor, we can take you to the Hidden City to show you.

Netta: Great idea, Cher! I would love to see the Fall Festival!

Mikey: Especially with all the games we can play!

Raph: And all the food we can eat!

Donnie: I am interested with what your culture do in terms of celebrating traditions and such. So I'll also go to the Fall Festival.

Cherce: Good. Let's finish the decor and we can head there.

[Scene: Hidden City. The Yokai citizens are setting up for the Fall Festival. They're putting up various stands and decorations. Some are bringing food for eating competitions. Some are putting on the various games that would appear.]

Melody: The Fall Festival... Two months of relaxation and fun!

Ronalee: So glad we get to have no work during these times!

Veneranda: Right! I wonder what we're gonna do first once everything is done!

Ronalee: I don't know. But I bet you have something in mind.

Melody: You have been dating Raphael for a few months now. When are you gonna lose your V-card?!

Pearl: Melody! Don't say it out loud!

Melody: Wha? I'm being honest here.

Veneranda: Oh yeah. This is gonna be Raph's first time being here.

Melody: And this is the perfect time for you two to do it! There's a ton of places you two can do the deed.

Ronalee: Can you shut your dirty mouth?!

Melody: Jeez... I'm just trying to help...

Ronalee: Don't listen to this dirty mouse. You and Raph just have to worry about having a good time. If you don't want to lose your V-card you don't have to.

Veneranda: Okay... (chuckles a bit nervously) I hope he enjoys himself in the Fall Festival.

Pearl: I believe he will, Randa. I'm sure of it.

Veneranda: Right.

|Hidden City Police Department|

Officer Leona: Listen up, everyone! As you know, the Fall Festival is going to start! And that means we'll be on break for 2 months! (the police officers begin cheering happily) However, I want to tell you something important. Some of these criminals that are still out there might try doing something in secret during the festivities. So if you see something, contact one or all of us through the crystals and follow the suspicious yokai. Understood?

Everyone: Understand!

Officer Leona: Then you're all dismissed!

Officer Fern: All right. No work for 2 whole months. (stretches her arms) I'm gonna enjoy every last of it.

Officer Chives: Me too! Though on November I'm gonna head back to Texas.

Officer Fern: Why?

Officer Chives: To spend time with my family. I live in the countryside of the Texas Hidden City. So on the week before Thanksgiving, I head to Texas to meet my family until after Thanksgiving. That's when I head back here.

Officer Fern: I see... Well~ as for me, I don't really along with mine. It's... complicated.

Officer Chives: I know! Maybe I could take you with me! It'll be fun!

Officer Fern: You sure?

Officer Chives: You're my partner after all. And I don't want you to spend Thanksgiving by yourself. Besides, my parents are very welcoming people. They'll let you in with open arms. So there's nothing to worry about.

Officer Fern: If you say it's fine then~ alright. I guess I could head to Texas with you.

Officer Chives: Yay! I can't wait for you to meet my ma and pa!

Officer Fern: Right. (chuckles a bit)

Officer Bigs: What do you wanna do for the Fall Festival, Smalls? Get something to eat? Play some games? (whispers) Go somewhere private?

Officer Smalls: (blushes) I-I-I don't know. And please don't whisper like that. (hides his blush underneath his shirt) I know you're making me blush.

Officer Bigs: But you're so adorable when you're blushing.

Officer Smalls: I'm not adorable!

Officer Bigs: (chuckles) Whatever you say~...


	124. Chapter 124

|Witch Town District|

Mayor Mira: Alright, witches! I hope you all put on the decor and stands for this year's Fall Festival! I know we're all excited to have a grand ol' time. Remember to be kind towards any visitor.

Everyone: Right, Mayor Mira!

Termoine: This is so exciting. I love this time of year where everyone are going to do some relaxation.

Artemisia: And we don't have to worry about anything but having a good time.

Termoine: Right. For now, we should focus on putting on everything for the festival. (summons her wand) .lavitseF llaF eht rof pu sdnats dna snoitaroced eht lla tuP .lufituaeb kool nwoT hctiW ekaM

The decorations begin to levitate and decorate the district. The stands are build on its own and the items are put into their respective stands.

Termoine: That should do it.

|Pirate Bazaar District|

Officer Violet: Looks like everyone is getting ready!

Officer Rings: No crimes being committed. Perfect.

Officer Violet: Is that all you're thinking about?

Officer Rings: As officers, we need to make sure nobody use the festival to their advantage by committing crimes during the festivities.

Officer Violet: But it's important to just ease up a little and have fun. Besides, if there is any suspicious activity, we'll follow the activity. We're police officers after all. So it wouldn't be bad to have some fun. This is the Fall Festival after all.

Officer Rings: Right... Remember though, we have to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity that's going during the two-month festivities.

Officer Violet: Understood. I won't let my guard down.

Officer Rings: Good to hear.

|Centaur Estates District|  
|Diamante's Mansion|  
|Diamante's Bedroom|

Diamanete is rummaging through her walk-in closet. Trying to find the perfect outfit for the Fall Festival. Her bedroom is as luxurious as the mansions outside. The walls were light blue. The ceiling is pink with a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor is dark hardwood. The bedroom itself is quite large. The bed-frame is a royal purple with the blanket and pillows are royal blue. Posters of famous yokai celebrities are placed in various parts of the walls. Her bedroom also has a large orb for television, purple window curtains, a pure white dresser with large circular mirror attached to it, a brown bookshelf full of books, 5 fuzzy bean bag chairs (purple, pink, blue, white, and cream-colored), and a couple of mannequins that are wearing some of her outfits.

Diamante: The Fall Festival... I can't believe it's here... Isn't it exciting, Rontozo?

Rontozo: (her snakes started to hissed) It _is_ exciting. My snakes are hissing in excitement.

Diamante: I do love it when we have festivals! Games to play, food to eat, friends to hangout with!

Rontozo: And what about family?

Diamante: That too! I can't wait for the festival to start! But first, I must find the perfect outfit!

Rontozo: Ah yes. The one outfit that would make everyone jealous.

Diamante: Exactly! Now you're getting it! I want to look _fabulous~_!

Rontozo: Right.

Diamante: Now then, what color do I look better in? (shows her two dresses) Red or yellow?

Rontozo: Hm... I think yellow would look good on you. Maybe put some orange and brown-colored accessories to make it more Autumn.

Diamante: Great idea! I'm so glad we're best friends!

Rontozo: I never thought that a gorgon and a turtle could possibly get along. But alas, I was wrong.

Diamante: (chuckles) Yeah...

|Main Square District|

Hephaestus: With the Fall Festival going on, this is our chance of showing our rapping to a large crowd of yokai!

Electra: They're gonna be so~ pumped! Can't wait to perform on stage for everyone to see!

Poseidon: I'm glad Big Mama gave us a two-moth off from fighting in the Battle Nexus.

Hephaestus: Yeah! Now we can focus on our music career! So don't make us loo bad!

Poseidon and Electra: Got it!

Electra: You can count on us!

Hephaestus: Right. Let's go!

Together: Yeah!

|Turtles|

Leo: Wow~... Everyone is so busy putting everything up.

Raichu: Can't wait for the festival to start!

Cherce: Me too. You're gonna love it! Two months of having fun and relaxation.

Flora: As long as we don't cause trouble then everything should be fine.

Cherce: And Leo~, we get to spend some time together. Aren't you happy about this?

Leo: Uh... Yeah! I'm really happy! (chuckles nervously)

Cherce: I see... Are you sure?

Leo: Definitely! Don't worry about it!

Cherce: If you say so. But I want to ask? Why are you being nervous?

Leo: I'm not being nervous. I have no idea what you're talking about.

Cherce: Are not feeling well?

Leo: I'm feeling well. Don't worry about it.

Cherce: Well~ okay. (pecks Leo's cheek which makes Leo blush harder)

[Scene: New York. Rooftop.]

April: Okay, Mayhem! Today's the day that you're gonna fly in the sky! I hope you're ready! (Mayhem (Tiger-Dragon Form) excitingly nods) Then start flapping those wings!

Mayhem begins flapping his dragon wings. Slowly lifting his four paws into the air.

April: You're doing it! Now try flying around in a circle!

Mayhem flies in a circle and lands.

Ampharos: You did it, Mayhem! I knew those training sessions would pay off!

April: (hugs Mayhem) Yeah it did! You did a great job, buddy. (pets Mayhem on the head) Now I want to put you to the real test. (climbs on top of Mayhem) Let's see if you can fly with someone else riding you!

Ampharos: You sure this is a good idea?

April: I'm positive! Just as long as nothing happens it should be fine~!

Mayhem begins flying up to the air and starts flying around the city.

April: Woo~! This is awesome~! Keep going, Mayhem!

Mayhem nods and continues flying through the city.

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Main Square District.]

Spectrum: (clears his throat) Hello, everyone. My name is Spectrum. I'm an Oni Yokai and one of the assistants for the Council of Heads. I'm here to announce that tonight is the start of the 2-month Fall Festival.

The crowd begins to cheer happily.

Spectrum: Since everything is all set up, I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Don't cause any trouble during this time or you'll be under arrest by the HCPD. Please follow rules and get along with each other peacefully. With that out of the way, please enjoy the Fall Festivals!

[CROWD CHEERING HAPPILY]

Annath: That's my big bro all right! He has a way with words.

Sir Turts-a-lot: He certainly does.

Elmnatin: Let's get going! I wanna see some of the crafts!

Annath: You two go ahead. I'm gonna spend some time with my big bro. (runs to Spectrum)

Sir Turts-a-lot: Just be careful okay?! (follows Elmnatin)

Annath: Yo bro! That was a really good speech you did there!

Spectrum: Thank you, Annath.

Annath: I wanna ask. Can we hang out for this festival? Pretty please~?

Spectrum: Well~ okay. I guess I could spend time with my dear sister.

Annath: Okay! (chuckles) Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) .lavitseF llaF eht rof pu sdnats dna snoitaroced eht lla tuP .lufituaeb kool nwoT hctiW ekaM|Make Witch Town look beautiful. Put all the decorations and stands up for the Fall Festival.


	125. Chapter 125

Raph: Okay, guys! Since this is a festival let's have a lot of fun and DON'T cause any trouble here!

Everyone: Right! (splits up to go to different directions)

Cherce: You and me are gonna have a lot of fun together. 2 whole months together during the festival.

Leo: I can't wait to play the games and eat all the food here...

Raichu: Raight! (sniffs the air) It all smell so good~!

Cherce: You'll have it in due time. But I'm thinking of a different kind of snack. (bites Leo's neck affectionately)

Leo: (covers his mouth with his hand as he moans a little) Cherce?

Cherce: Did you moan? (cuddles Leo) Aw~... That's so adorable.

Leo: I didn't moan!

Cherce: It's okay. Everyone moans once in a while. (whispers) Nothing to be embarrassed about. (blows softly in Leo's "ear")

Leo: (gasps softly) Do you have to do that?

Cherce: Just to make you feel good. (chuckles teasingly while smiling devilishly)

Leo: (blushing harshly) Jeez... Let's just enjoy this festival. And maybe this weekend too?

Cherce: Absolutely! We should play a game for a prize! (pulls Leo by the arm) Come on come on come on!

Leo: Slow down, Cher! We don't have to rush!

|Officer Bigs and Officer Smalls|

Officer Bigs: Smalls, we should play this game.

Officer Smalls: This one? With the rings?

Officer Bigs: Correct. (points) I would love to have that stuffed dog toy. It looks so cute~...

Officer Smalls: Alright then! I'll totally get it for you, Bigs!

Officer Bigs: Oh goodie... (pecks Smalls on the cheek) Good luck.

Officer Smalls: (blushes) Bigs, not in public!

Officer Bigs: (chuckles) Sorry~...

Cherce: Leo, you should get me that Nekomata plush toy! Pretty please~?!

Leo: (blushing) Um... Okay. (grabs 5 rings) I'll do it just for you!

Cherce: Yay~! (blows into Leo's "ear") Good luck.

Leo: Don't do that!

Cherce: (chuckles) You're so cute when you're blushing.

Leo: Sh-Sh-Shut up and let me focus!

Cherce: Understood. (giggles teasingly)

Officer Smalls: Those two...

Officer Bigs: ...remind you of us right?

Officer Smalls: In a way yes.

|Donnie|

Male Meowstic: They really did an amazing job on the preparations.

Donnie: Me and April should go here for our date.

Male Meowstic: Agree. Festivals are one of the most popular in terms of romantic couples.

Donnie: I'll ask April tomorrow if she wants to go to the Fall Festival in the Hidden City during the weekend. Just the two of us.

Male Meowstic: Alone... Without anybody bothering you two... You'll have a lot of privacy.

Donnie: As long as the others don't attempt to spy on us.

Male Meowstic: Right.

|Raph|

Veneranda: Beary Boo! (runs and hugs him)

Raph: (hugs her) Hey Pudding!

Ronalee: Aw that's so adorable! (takes a picture)

Melody: Hm... I don't know how they're gonna even do the deed if he's _that_ big. (tries to imagine it)

Pearl: Could you stop with the dirty thoughts? You don't have say it out loud...

Melody: Someone has to be honest and I'm the one who has to be!

Veneranda: So Beary Boo, would you like to hang out with us?

Raph: Hang out with you?

Veneranda: Yeah! We're thinking of getting something to eat over there!

Ronalee: On the second thought, how about you two go together? Just the both of you.

Veneranda: Eh? You sure about that?

Melody: (whispers to Veneranda) This is your chance to show him what you can _really_ do. We'll give you some privacy and see what happens after that. Besides, you dated him for a few months and this is your chance to lose your virginity.

Veneranda: (whispers to Melody) How blunt can you be?!

Melody: (whispers) I'm being honest here. Just lose your V-card to him.

Veneranda: (sighs) I'll try...

Melody: (chuckles a little) Good luck.

|Mikey|

Mikey: Mm~! This cotton candy is so good!

Tsareena: And the pumpkin pie has a wonderful taste to it!

Mikey: The fact that this is gonna be here from now to November is the best!

Tsareena: I totally agree with you!

|Netta|

Flora: These flowers are so beautiful.

Netta: They sure are... I never seen anything like these before.

Flora: That's because these particular flowers are only bloomed during the Fall season.

Netta: Awesome.

Flora: Yeah it is.

Eevee: (sniffs the flowers) They really smell good too!

Netta: (sniffs the flowers) Smells like a pumpkin pie fresh out of the oven.

Eevee: It smells like the candy you get for Trick-or-Treating!

Flora: These flowers represent Halloween as a whole. But you must be careful. Some of the flowers can be- (the middle flower throws a pumpkin pie at both Netta and Brownie) tricky.

Netta: You could've said it faster! (wipes off the pumpkin pie pieces)

Eevee: (eats the pumpkin pie pieces) Oh this is delicious!

Flora: (chuckling) You two look funny with pumpkin pie on you.

Netta: Well at least the pie is good! (eats a piece of pumpkin pie)

Eevee: Right!

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Lair. Atrium.]

Kamala: I hope you all had a great time at the Hidden City. But for now, we should be focusing on the Dark Armor pieces.

Leo: The Dark Armor pieces?

Kamala: Yes the armor pieces! We have to make sure Baron Draxum doesn't put on the Dark Armor when it's complete! We need to get the rest of the pieces before the Foot Clan does. And we're already far behind with only a few pieces.

Netta: We need to get it faster. But how~?

Mikey: I get it! Maybe we can build a pawn shop! People can bring their most precious items and we'll look into it thoroughly. That way we'll be able to get the armor pieces faster then the Foot Clan could get.

Donnie: That's a fantastic idea, Angelo! We should make the posters to make it more~ realistic!

Leo: Shouldn't we just go and find the armor pieces? Playing the waiting game isn't a good idea.

Raph: I agree with Leo!

Male Meowstic: Just leave this to us.

Tsareena: _We_ are professionals at this field. You two simpletons wouldn't even understand any of this.

Raichu and Midnight Lycanroc: Simpletons?!

Eevee: Oh no. Rena is being a narcissist again...

Kamala: We'll give it a shot. If this fails, we're gonna do Raph and Leo's plan.

[Scene: Few Hours Later. Streets. Mikey and Donnie are putting posters of “Mystical Metal Merchants” in Run of the Mill Pizza, Hidden Library, and the Battle Nexus Hotel while singing in various forms of music. The screen then shifts to a cardboard building.]

Raph: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Kamala: Same question. I don't know about this.

Tsareena: Oh don't worry. You see, I believe we need to do this more strategic.

Male Meowstic: As we had said before, we're basically gonna wait here for people or yokai to come here and bring their stuff. That way we’ll be able to get a piece of the Dark Armor. No work involved.  
  
Leo: Hm… I do like the lazy part.  
  
Raichu: We’ll give you some credit on that end.  
  
Leo slips from the chair as a customer appears.  
  
Mikey: See? Our plan is working, Raph.  
  
Kamala: Our first customer. (clears her throat and tries to sound cute) Welcome to the Mystical Metal Merchants! Where we collect and sell metals of the mythical proportions! What brings you here to our fine establishment, sir?!

The man walks to the desk. He then opens the box which reveals a golden fidget spinner. Donnie puts on his goggles but it wasn’t the Dark Armor piece.  
  
Donnie: This isn’t what we were asking for! Emerald?  
  
Emerald uses Psychic to throw the man and the box away from the shop.  
  
Donnie: Thank you!  
  
Raichu: Looks like your plan is failing~...  
  
Male Meowstic: It will work, Lemon. You just have to trust us. (spots something) And speak of the devil, look what we have here. (points to a creature carrying a box)  
  
Donnie: And that box is giving out major mystic energy!  
  
Kamala: I can sense it as well. That has to be a piece of the Dark Armor!  
  
However, Repo Mantis and Scyther appears inside of the repo car.  
  
Repo Mantis: Hey you! You owe us some money! Scyther, use Quick Attack!  
  
Scyther: Quick Attack! (attacks the creature and grabs the box) I got the box, boss! (flies away with Repo Mantis)  
  
Kamala: Now this is bad.  
  
Leo: And that’s why we’re in Team Raph the whole time!  
  
Raph: (fist bumps Leo) That’s my turtle. Now we should go after them to get the Dark Armor piece.

Netta: Right!

Tsareena: Hold on, Raphael! You, Netta, Brownie, Nightmare, Lemon and Leo hadn't been to the scrap yard, unlike us. So let us handle this one ourselves.  
  
Male Meowstic: After all, we know Repo Mantis better so we got the expertise in this department.


	126. Chapter 126

|Next Day|  
|Scrap Yard|  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: We have arrived at the site.  
  
Raph: The plan is we’re gonna smash through this scrap yard. Smashing everything in our path until the Dark Armor piece gets right into our smashing hands!  
  
Donnie: Instead of your usual smashing plans, maybe we should do this with strategy.  
  
Tsareena: First, we must know more about Repo Mantis!

Netta: Is that really necessary?

Mikey: Of course it is! We need to know our enemy before taking action!

Donnie: You said the words right out of my mouth, Micheal.

Mikey throws down a folder which contains pictures of Repo Mantis and Scyther.  
  
Raichu: Uh…  
  
Male Meowstic: You see, Repo Mantis loves money. (changes into a gentleman look) Obviously he represents greed.  
  
Tsareena: (changes into a lady look) So we’re gonna go in there and look for the Dark Armor piece ourselves. While Donnie and Mikey are distracted, me and Emerald will sneak around and look for it.  
  
Raichu: And what about us?!  
  
Male Meowstic: You stay here and monitor through Donnie’s monocle to see where the piece is hidden.  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: That’s all we have to do?! Are you serious?!  
  
Tsareena: We are. Now ta-ta! (leaves with the others)  
  
Kamala: (sighs) This is gonna be awhile.  
  
Donnie: Sputnik, come on out!  
  
Mikey: You too, Sparky!  
  
Espeon: Espeon!  
  
Jolteon: Jolteon! Whoa, you look so fancy and classy! What’s the occasion?  
  
Donnie: We’re being rich gentlemen. While distracting the enemies, you two along with Em and Rena are gonna search for the Dark Armor piece.  
  
Jolteon: Okay!  
  
Espeon: Right. We’ll do our best. (walks off)  
  
Mikey: And make sure you don’t get caught!  
  
Jolteon: We won’t!  
  
Male Meowstic: Good luck. (leaves with Rena)

|Repo Mantis|  
  
Repo Mantis: Move it to the left, Bison! Now a little to the right! And don’t drop it or I’ll have your head!  
  
Bison Almighty: You got it, boss!  
  
Scyther: You got it! We’ll be careful!  
  
Donnie: (clears his throat) Why hello there!  
  
Mikey: We are wealthy gentlemen who had come here to purchase a vehicle of sorts.  
  
Kitty: A vehicle?! How much are you willing to pay?!  
  
Repo Mantis: Hold on, Kit. This could be a trap.  
  
Mikey: A trap?! My good sir, this isn’t a trap at all! (takes out wads of cash) Maybe this will convince you that this isn’t a trap.  
  
Repo’s pupils turns into dollar signs.  
  
Repo Mantis: Oh pardon my manners, sirs! Come with me and may I have something for ya’.  
  
Donnie: Right.  
  
|Pokemon|  
  
Espeon: Have you found a piece?  
  
Jolteon: Not yet! (shakes off the dust from his fur) This scrap yard is huge! It would take us forever to find a piece of the Dark Armor!  
  
Male Meowstic: We can’t give up now. Finding the Dark Armor is our top priority.  
  
Tsareena: Shouldn’t we let Lemon and Nightmare come with us?  
  
Male Meowstic: No way. Most likely those two are gonna smash the whole scrap yard instead of taking things slow and strategic.  
  
Tsareena: You got a point there. Let’s continue the search!  
  
|Turtle Tank|  
  
Leo: Ugh… How long is Donnie’s plan gonna fail?!  
  
Kamala: Such a waste of time. (walks away) We have to get that piece before you-know-who does. And if Draxum was able to get all the pieces, he’s gonna wear the armor and we’re all doomed!  
  
Leo: Calm down, Kamala. We won’t let that happen.  
  
Raph: Yeah! Nothing to worry about.

Netta: Right. I'm sure Donnie and Mikey will find the piece eventually. We just have to keep our hopes up.

Kamala: I hope so...

|Repo Mantis|  
  
Kitty: You sure you can look at the vehicles yourself?  
  
Donnie: Of course! We know a thing or two about scrap yards!  
  
Repo Mantis: For a couple of scrapyard buyers, you two are alright. But I must warn you. You must never go inside that bus. It’s strictly forbidden.  
  
Raichu: You heard that, Nightmare?  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Sure did. That must be where the piece is.  
  
Donnie: We won’t go inside! No need to worry!  
  
Repo: Okay. We’ll be right back. (leaves)  
  
Leo: Donnie, what are you doing?! You need to…  
  
Donnie: Uh-uh. I’m not gonna do your plan. (hangs up)  
  
Raichu: That arrogant turtle! We gotta get to that bus!  
  
Raph: When someone tells you you can’t go in there, you have to go in there!  
  
Kamala: The piece must be in that area. But how are we gonna get inside?  
  
Leo: Insectica Evolution that’s what. We can just turn bug-sized and get inside easily. Nobody won’t know it’s us.  
  
Kamala: One problem; if you’re gonna be bug-sized, it would take you months to get from here to the bus.  
  
Leo: Way ahead of you. (takes out Pokeball) Undertow, help us out!  
  
Raph: Come on out, Pyro!  
  
Vaporeon: Vaporeon!  
  
Flareon: Flareon!  
  
Leo: Lemon?  
  
Raichu: Raight! (runs and opens cabinet) Butterfly necklaces, coming right up! (grabs two butterfly necklaces and throws it at Leo and Raph)  
  
Leo: Let’s do this!  
  
Together: Harmonic Evolution along with Insectica Evolution!  
  
They begin to transform into their Insectica Forms after fusing with Lemon and Nightmare respectively. After the transformation sequence, they head straight to the school bus.

Netta: First, we need to get this bus out of the way.

Netta now has a white shoulder-length poofy hair with gray accents all over it. Her eyes changes color to light brown with hexagon-shaped pupils. She now wears a white puffy dress with light yellow tufts around the neck, bottom sleeves, and bottom of her dress. She also wears large moth wings, two extra arms underneath her normal ones, moth antenna headband on her head, white leggings, yellow ankle heels, and a golden yellow butterfly amulet around her neck. Netta gains Brownie's ears and tail.

Raph: Leave that to me! (spits on his hands and rubs it together) Time to lift this baby - (starts lifting) like a boss!

Leo, Kamala and Netta: Raph! Raph! Raph!  
  
Screen shifts to Raph being on the ground.  
  
Leo: Raph… Raph… Raph… (sighs) Thunderbolt~!  
  
Raph: (screams) I’m awake! (groans) What happened?

Netta: You passed out from single-handelly lift a school bus!  
  
Raph: How far did I go?  
  
Kamala: Not much. Except for the little wiggle on the bars.  
  
Flareon: But your neck was so huge!  
  
Vaporeon: I thought you were gonna make your head explode or something!  
  
Raph: Now what?  
  
Leo: Let me handle this. (shrinks himself) I’m gonna try to get inside through any cracks this school bus has! Undertow, help me out! (jumps on top of Undertow’s head)  
  
Vaporeon: Right. (walks to the bus back door)

Leo jumps and climbs up to the window. Using his twin stingers, he cuts through the window in a perfect circle. He jumps inside and lands on the door handle. Returning back to normal size as he opens the door.  
  
Leo: Come aboard the bug bus!  
  
Raph: Why didn’t I think of that?!

Kamala: Just get inside and start driving.  
  
Once inside, Raph starts up the bus and starts driving it to the entrance. He stops when they reach the end.  
  
Kamala: What a huge cage…  
  
Leo: Well this puts the “rust” in rusty. (chuckles) Get it?  
  
Kamala: You need to be serious, Leonardo. (summons a small flame) There we go. That should help us see better in the dark.  
  
Vaporeon: What is this place? You sure the Dark Armor piece is in here?  
  
Flareon: It has to be! What else is the reason why he doesn’t want us to be here for?! Obviously he’s hiding the piece in here!  
  
Vaporeon: But it would take us forever to look through everything.  
  
Flareon: You got a point there… By the time we find it, Repo Mantis and his cronies are gonna find out about the plan.  
  
Vaporeon: Right.  
  
Raph: Hm… (founds button) Maybe this is it. (presses button)  
  
The cage begins to open.

Netta: Uh... Raphael… What did you do?  
  
Raph: Uh… I just pushed this button and…  
  
Kamala: And you just release a creature of monstrous proportions!  
  
Leo: Oh man! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Now what?  
  
Vaporeon: Uh… My advice is… we should run!  
  
Flareon: Good idea. Let’s scram!  
  
They quickly head back to the bus as a giant mutant cat chases after them. Once they get inside the bus, Raph tries to start the bus.  
  
Kamala: Hurry up!  
  
Raph: I’m trying! I’m trying! (starts bus) Yes! Now hold on tight! (drives backwards while the creature chases after them)  
  
|Donnie and Mikey|  
  
Repo Mantis: With all things settle, we’ll be giving you the keys to the whole lot.  
  
Kitty: Hold on, Repokins. We should do something before we give it to them.  
  
Repo Mantis: Oh right! (winks at Kitty and Bison) Wait right here and we’ll be right back before we give you the keys! (leaves)  
  
Male Meowstic: Finally he’s gone…  
  
Mikey: So any news?  
  
Tsareena: We still can’t find the Dark Armor piece.  
  
Espeon: We searched everywhere and it’s not here.  
  
Jolteon: But we’ll keep on… (hears something and turns) Eh?!  
  
Raph: Everyone, run for your lives!  
  
Donnie: What are you doing here?!  
  
Scyther: Huh? Hey! Is this some kind of scam you’re trying to pull here?!  
  
Male Meowstic: We got caught…  
  
Tsareena: The jig is up… We’re done for.  
  
Repo Mantis: And you let my cat out too?!

Vaporeon: Wait what? This creature is your cat?  
  
Repo Mantis: Mrs. Nubbins used to be so cuddly until she got mutated into a mantis. Now all she wants to do is eat me!  
  
Donnie (breaking the 4th wall): Fact; Mantises practice cannibalism.  
  
Flareon: We didn’t know that!  
  
???: (appearing out of the cave) Why you little… How dare you take the yellow vehicle out of this cave! (runs to them) I shall have your heads and hang it on the walls! (jumps)  
  
Kitty: Oh no you don’t! (grabs him)  
  
Leo: Who’s this?  
  
Bison: This is Groungratin. He’s an employee here.  
  
Groungratin: You may call me Gratin or Bender. I have heard stories about you. All of you. Look what you've done! You let that vile beast out of its cage! Now you shall pay the price with your heads and shells!  
  
Vaporeon: We’re so sorry. We were just trying to find a piece of the Dark Armor. We thought it was in there but clearly it wasn’t.  
  
Flareon: Do we have to help them?  
  
Jolteon: We don’t have much of a choice! We can’t leave here without that piece AND we can’t let that cat monster eat Repo Mantis.  
  
Espeon: Though he is our enemy we must do the right thing. We need to bring his cat back into that cave before it tries to eat him for real.  
  
Flareon: (sighs) Fine~... But how are we gonna defeat a giant cat monster?! Any ideas about that?! Anything at all?!  
  
Vaporeon: Calm down, Pyro. We’ll think of something…

Espeon: And we need to think fast.  
  
Jolteon: Yeah! Let’s do this fast! Right,... (notices they disappear) guys? They totally ditched us!  
  
Vaporeon: It’s more like they went out to save Repo Mantis from his precious cat.  
  
Kitty: Correct! (chuckles) They already left while you were having a conversation.  
  
Groungratin: Well I hope they fix this mess they have created for themselves. After that, I shall punish them for releasing Mr. Mantis’s cat.  
  
Vaporeon: So you’re pretty mad about that… It wasn’t our intention. We just want the armor piece and we’ll be on our way without incident.  
  
Bison: It seems like you always bring trouble wherever you go.

Flareon: It’s a habit that we can’t break easily! (chuckling to himself) Anyways, we should head our way to them before they get themselves hurt. (runs off with Sputnik, Undertow and Sparky)


	127. Chapter 127

Before the cat monster tries to attack Repo Mantis, Leo summons a portal to make the paw go through and hit itself.

Raph: Bug powers activate!  
  
The cat catches Raph and Leo with its mouth.  
  
Donnie: Uh hello? (gets captured along with Mikey, Emerald and Rena)  
  
Espeon: Oh no! They got eaten!

Netta: Nobody does this to my bros! (rushes to Mrs. Nubbins but was captured as well)

Flareon: What an idiot! Now what?!

Jolteon: Hey kitty-cat! (the cat turns to them) You better spit them out of your mouth!  
  
Flareon: They’re not tuna! They’re mutant turtles who can do sweet ninja moves. So you better get them out of your mouth or we’ll make you do it!  
  
The cat spits the group into the air.  
  
Kamala: Maybe not like that… I’ll go get them. (teleports)  
  
Vaporeon: Oh that’s it! Though I’m much more reasonable, (starts glowing) the fact that you did that angers me.  
  
Flareon: (starts glowing) Me too! I’m all fired up!  
  
Espeon: (starts glowing) Then we shall deal with this creature and take it back to that mountain of cars and other things.  
  
Jolteon: (starts glowing) Let’s do this! Time to be mystical!  
  
The Eeveelutions transforms into their Mystic Forms.  
  
Scyther: Huh? What the…?  
  
Flareon: Now come and get us, greenie!  
  
In this form, the yellow fur becomes inflamed with dark red flaming aura. The small tuft on his head has more volume very bushy. White flaming patterns appears all over his red fur. Pyro's left eye changes color to bright red.  
  
[ROARING]  
  
The cat starts chasing after the Eeveelutions.  
  
Vaporeon: Watch out for its long tongue! Along with its claws as well.  
  
In this form, the white fins becomes longer and frillier along with changing color to pale blue. The spiky ridges grows longer but sharper like spikes. Dark blue raindrop markings appears under his eyes. The split tail fins becomes wavier that produces different colors from blue to purple. Undertow now wears a blue jewel orb around his neck. His eyes changes color to electric blue.  
  
Espeon: Right. (dodges claw) This is gonna be more difficult. Let's see what I can do. (summons a mirror) A mirror? Of course… I could reflect any attack with it. Perfect.  
  
In this form, the tufts near his ears becomes longer and wavier. A white veil appears on his head and ends at his neck. The red jewel turns into dark purple and sun markings appears on his front and back legs. Light purple clouds appears around his neck. Sputnik's right eye changes color to dark violet.  
  
Flareon: So what’s the plan?!  
  
Vaporeon: We need to buy some time until the Turtles arrive! We can handle this ourselves until then.  
  
Flareon: That’s the plan?! You crazy!  
  
Vaporeon: It’s worth a shot. We need to work together on this. (creates quicksand) Mine is to create quicksands. Awesome!  
  
Flareon: That should slow it down. But for how long?  
  
Jolteon: We need something to block its path! That way it should lead it straight to where it came from!  
  
Espeon: That’s a great idea. We can do just that.  
  
Jolteon: See? I can even make some great ideas. Let’s do this!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Jolteon: First, we need a WHOLE lot of stuff! And I mean A LOT of it!  
  
Espeon: Uh yeah… But we need to be extra careful not to cause an avalanche of used cars…  
  
Vaporeon: Which is gonna be quite difficult. (dodges) Darn it! It got out of the quicksand!  
  
Flareon: Guess the quicksand wasn’t too quick.  
  
Vaporeon: Really?  
  
Flareon: Yes. Yes really.  
  
Espeon: No time for arguments. We have more important things to… (hears something)  
  
The Turtles are now driving a car which is to resemble a mouse. The cat immediately chases after them.  
  
Flareon: That’s so cool! (chases after them)  
  
Vaporeon: Quite a unique idea. Let’s go.  
  
Espeon and Jolteon: Right!

|Turtles|  
  
Mikey: It’s working!  
  
Donnie: We’re almost there!  
  
Once they reach the cave, the car turns and the cat monster was able to get inside.  
  
Mikey: Raph, the door!  
  
Raph: Right! Time to lift this bus - (starts lifting) like a bus!  
  
Everyone: Raph! Raph! Raph!  
  
The screen shifts to Raph being on the ground.  
  
Leo: Raph… Raph… Raph… (sighs) Here we go again. Thunderbolt~!  
  
Raph: (screams) I’m up! I’m up! What happened?  
  
Flareon: You passed out again… Have you gotten enough iron? Anyways, while you were passing out, Leo drove the school bus straight to the entrance.  
  
Leo: Big scary kitty is inside!  
  
Groungratin: Nicely done, fellas. You have trapped the vile beast inside its home.

Repo Mantis: Mrs. Nubbins gets cranky when she’s hungry. (Mrs. Nubbins roars) I’m gonna feed you, snuggly-wuggly!  
  
Kamala: With that out of the way, you better hand over the box!  
  
Kitty: What box?  
  
Kamala: The one that contains the Dark Armor piece!  
  
Repo Mantis: Oh~ that box… Yeah I actually sold it to these two weird people before you even came here.  
  
Kamala: What?! Foot Brute and Lieutenant already got it?! (groans annoyingly) This was a waste of time! We need to go right now!  
  
Everyone: Right! (leaves)  
  
Kitty: See you later, guys… (chuckles) Now what’s inside this briefcase? (sniffs) That’s weird. It smells like… (opens briefcase) Tuna fish cans?!  
  
Repo Mantis: Hey! There’s no money in here! It’s just tuna fish cans!  
  
[BOOM]  
  
Groungratin: Uh-oh…  
  
The episode ends with Repo Mantis and his employees being attacked by Mrs. Nubbins while our heroes walked away from the scrap yard.

|Lair|  
|Secret Room|  
  
Vaporeon: Well that was something.  
  
Flareon: The Foot Clan got the Dark Armor piece... again!  
  
Espeon: Unfortunately.  
  
Jolteon: Now what should we do?!  
  
Raichu: Guys, don't be sad. I know that we didn't get the Dark Armor piece today... But we can't give up!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Lemon's right! Sure they got the piece WAY before we even got to the scrap yard. But that doesn't mean we should give up! As leader we need to work harder next time.  
  
Male Meowstic: Right. We need to get at least one piece of the Dark Armor.  
  
Tsareena: Which could be literally anywhere!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: And we'll find that piece no matter what! We're Mad Dogs, remember?! And Mad Dogs never give up on anything!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Midnight Lycanroc: Then let's get the last few pieces of the Dark Armor before the Foot Clan gets their grubby little hands on it!  
  
Everyone: Yeah! (cheering)

Kamala: As long as we can remain focus. We can't let that monster wear the Dark Armor.

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Baron Draxum: Excellent job, you two. The armor is about to be done. We just need a few more pieces and then I, Baron Draxum, shall wear this armor and reclaim the surface from those humans once and for all.

Foot Lieutenant: And then you'll let us lead the Foot Clan again?

Baron Draxum: Absolutely not! I'm the new leader now! And as leader, once I wear the Dark Armor, you will be my fellow servants. You'll do whatever I say without any questions.

Foot Brute: But-

Baron Draxum: (shushes Foot Brute) No buts! Understood?

Together: Understood... (turns around and walks away)

Foot Brute: That guy is getting on my nerves. Maybe we should've let him in the Foot Clan.

Foot Lieutenant: No no. Let him be... After all, we have our own plans to discuss.

Foot Brute: What plan?

Foot Lieutenant: Have you forgotten? What Master Draxum doesn't know that we have a hidden agenda. An agenda that will cost him everything. So let's just endure it for a while longer. It won't be long until the Dark Armor is completed.

Foot Brute: Okay...


	128. Chapter 128

[Scene: Cassandra's Apartment Room. Bedroom.]

Tanesa: Are you still mad about what Draxum said to you?

Cassandra: Of course I am! I thought he would recognize my true potential. But instead, he sees me as another recruit! I can't take it anymore! I just want people to recognize how gifted I am! But no one does that for me!

Bernetta: Aw calm down, Casey. I'm sure people will recognize ya true potential eventually.

Cassandra: How long exactly?! (groans) I'm tired of people putting me down. No matter how hard I try... I'll never get the recognition I want the most...

Tanesa: Well you gotta do something! Like~ what if you became a vigilante in secret? You fight the bad guys in secret. Plus, nobody, not even the Foot Clan will recognize you because you'll be wearing a mask.

Cassandra: Become a vigilante? (looks down) I don't know about that. It would mean I betray the Foot Clan. And you two know how much I would never disobey my Senseis nor will I ever betray them by fighting crime with my own hands.

Granbull: But~ it wouldn't be such a bad idea... Besides, we'll keep it a secret. Nobody will know about it! They'll think it's just someone who's trying to protect the city in their own hands! Nothing wrong with that!

Bernetta: And maybe you'll create a vigilante group in secret too!

Cassandra: You really think this is such a good idea?

Lucario: You should give it a shot.

Cassandra: If you say so...

Tanesa: If anything happens we'll take the blame.

Cassandra: Understood. Then I shall become a secret vigilante! Then one day, I'll reveal my face to my Senseis and they'll promote me as an official Foot ninja! (laughs confidentially)

Bernetta: You go do that, hun!

Tanesa: Maybe not do that.

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Dracoly High School. Music Room. Sasha Karap begins playing on the piano. Rose Rodriquez begins playing her flute. Playing in unison. In the hallways of the school, Peng is grabbing some books for her classes when she hears their music. After getting the books she needs for her classes, she heads to the Music Room where she saw the two playing their music together. After awhile, the two stopped playing and Peng enters. Clapping her hands at them.]

Peng: That was amazing. Beautiful job you two...

Rose Rodriquez: Thanks! We just love playing our music together.

Sasha: (blushes in embarrassment) Right...

Peng: Are you two part of the Music Club?

Sasha: (nods) We are. Me and Rose are just doing some practice for practice sake.

Rose Rodriquez: Yup! But I think we should stop here for now. After all, we need to get to homeroom before we're late!

Sasha: Okay. (stands up) It was nice meeting you, um...

Peng: Peng. I'm Peng. Very pleased to meet you.

|Homeroom|

Dale: Morning, April. Um... Lovely day we're having huh?

April: Oh yeah. Besides the weather getting colder with Winter coming up soon, it sure is a lovely day. What's up?

Dale: Oh I just want to ask. Do you want to go out somewhere after school? Maybe go to the arcades?

April: I would but I can't. I believe I'm gonna have a lot of homework to do today so~...

Dale: Oh. Then maybe on a Sunday then?

April: Let me think about it.

Dale: Well okay. Just please consider it.

April: I will. Now please leave me at peace.

Dale walks to his own desk which is at the end of the class at the window.

Resa: So what are we gonna dress up as for Halloween?

Maz: I was thinking of dressing up as something simple. Like Little Red Riding Hood.

Resa: I'll dress up as a sorceress witch. What about you, April?

April: Hm... I guess I'll dress up as~ a~ kitsune from Japanese Mythology.

Maz: Oh I love that! I'll help you with the makeup and such!

Resa: Would love to see you pull off the whole Kitsune outfit.

April: Yeah...

The bell begins to ring. Indicating that homeroom has begun. April's homeroom teacher enters the class room.

Homeroom Teacher: Good morning, class.

Everyone: Morning, Mr. Kim!

Mr. Kim: As you know, Halloween is coming up soon and I bet you guys have plans during that day.

Taylor: Well I certainly does, Mr. Kim! (clears her throat) I'm gonna throw a huge Halloween party at my penthouse and I was hoping for all of you to show up with your costumes. Well most of you that is...

Resa: A Halloween party at Taylor's? (starts texting on her phone) That's gonna be part of my blog.

April: Maybe this would be my chance to show Taylor that I'm not a weird kid.

Maz: I don't know... Whenever we tried to have a "normal" life, things always seems to happen unexpectedly. Right out of nowhere.

Resa: And something could happen at this Halloween party. Like maybe some Yokai would get in there and such.

April: Well whatever happens, we just need to keep our guard up.

Together: Right.

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

Leo: So did anyone choose what they're gonna be this year for Halloween?! This is one of the most important things to do for Halloween after all. Let's do this in order. Raph?!

Raph: I'm gonna be a dragon this year! Donnie is making the mechanical wings for me!

Donnie: That's correct. But it's in beta so there's always time for improvements. In terms of costumes, I'm gonna be a handsome prince this year.

Leo: No way! I'm gonna be a handsome prince this year! I already made up my mind about it!

Male Meowstic: You could dress up as a grim reaper.

Mikey: I already decided to become a grim reaper! Leo, you should dress up as a cupid!

Leo: A cupid eh? I like that. People do love my beautiful face. After all, I _am_ the faceman here.

Netta: My turn! For Halloween this year, I'm gonna dress up as a rabbit!

Cherce: I'll be the Mad Hatter.

Flora: A beautiful rose for me.

Kamala: What's the point of all this?! We need to focus on finding the Dark Armor pieces!

Leo: Kama, don't worry about it. We'll find the rest of the pieces. For now we need to focus on Halloween. Plus, the point is that we can use our costumes as a way to disguise ourselves from our enemies. They wouldn't even know it's us underneath the costumes. They'll think we're just a bunch of trick-or-treaters or something like that. A perfect chance for us to grab some Dark Armor pieces without them realizing it.

Kamala: Will that really work? Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Raichu: Anyways~, you should just relax... We know what we're doing. We're professionals!

Kamala: Whatever! Just don't do something stupid!

Leo: When do we ever do something stupid?

Donnie: Most of the time.

Leo: Not talking to you, Don.

Donnie: Just saying. We do a lot of stupid things most of the time.

Male Meowstic: Totally agree.

Raichu: Not helping, Em!


	129. Chapter 129

[Scene: Hidden City. Main Square District.]

Booga: I really love the Fall Festival... It gives us some time to relax and have fun...

Yingming: Though we still have our duties as geishas to satisfy our customers.

Booga: Do we have to? During this day of fun and relaxation?

Yingming: Unfortunately yes... So please make sure nobody tries something inappropriate on you.

Booga: Understood...

|Officer Leona and Dr. Sanchez|

Nemea: Mama, papa! Can you play this game?!

Officer Leona: Shoot the targets eh? Leave that to me, sweetie!

Dr. Sanchez: Maybe you should let me do it, Leona.

Officer Leona: I'm a police officer. I can do this. You could go next.

Dr. Sanchez: Well alright. Good luck, my sunny goddess.

Nemea: Don't miss those targets!

Officer Leona: Right! (grabs toy gun) I'll show you what a lioness can do!

|Officer Fern and Officer Chives|

Officer Fern: (takes a bite out of the BBQ ribs) BBQ are the best!

Officer Chives: Having it with flies are even better!

Officer Fern: I don't know about flies in the BBQ. No offense but it's not my style.

Officer Chives: Well you know how we toads are. We _love_ eating bugs! I especially love my ma's bug soup when I'm sick or when we're having a nice dinner during the Winter. (sighs) I can't wait to have it again during Thanksgiving.

Officer Fern: Do I have to eat it?

Officer Chives: I don't want ma to get sad. So please show some kindness.

Officer Fern: Understood. I'll try not to be rude towards your parents. (thinking) Especially when I want to make a first good impression so we can start dating... (sighs)

|Officer Bigs and Officer Smalls|

Officer Bigs: (eats a candy bamboo) So good~... Thank you for getting me this delicious candy bamboo.

Officer Smalls: Anything for you, Bigs. (takes a bite out of a cheese sandwich)

Officer Bigs: So what should we do after this?

Officer Smalls: Hm... I don't know. You tell me.

Officer Bigs smirks mischievously. After they ate, Bigs picks up Smalls bridal-style.

Officer Smalls: (blushing) Bigs, where are you taking me?!

Officer Bigs: Oh~ somewhere....

Officer Smalls: What somewhere?!

Officer Bigs: It's a secret.

Officer Smalls: You know I don't like it when you're keeping secrets from me!

Officer Bigs: Don't worry about it... I promise it's gonna be quite~ magical.

|Alleyway|

Officer Smalls: Why are we here?

Officer Bigs: Don't worry about it. (opens a secret alleyway door which leads to a bedroom)

Officer Smalls: Oh no. Please don't tell me you wanna make love to me?! Right here?! What if someone enters?!

Officer Bigs: Even if they tried to, the door won't let anyone in if someone else is inside.

Officer Smalls: Are you trying to be the dominant one here?

Officer Bigs: Maybe~... (removes Smalls' clothes)

Officer Smalls: (sighs) Let's make this quick. We're supposed to be looking out for any suspicious activity.

Officer Bigs: I know that. (kisses him on the lips) I just want to spend time with my favorite little mouse husband. (puts Officer Smalls on the bed; begins removing his own clothes) I hope you're ready. (chuckles happily)

Officer Smalls: Yeah yeah. Just go for it.

Officer Bigs: Right. (gets on top of Smalls) It'll be nice and quick. I promise.

Officer Smalls: I hope so. And don't do any sudden movements or else!

Officer Bigs: Understood. (kisses him sensually)

[Scene: New York. Dracoly High School. Hallways.]

Taylor Martin: Hello, O'Neil.

April: Oh hey, Taylor. What is it this time?

Taylor Martin: Oh nothing! I just want to talk to you!

April: Is it about the Halloween party you're throwing on Halloween?

Taylor Martin: Yes! Since you saved me from the dog show, I shall invite you to my party. And plus, I'll let you bring your little friends as well. It'll be a blast! There's gonna be lots of snacks and drinks, games, a movie marathon, and then we'll be doing the main event: Truth and Dare. It's gonna be fun!

April: I see... Well I'll try to be there.

Taylor Martin: Excellent! And make sure you're wearing a costume! Everyone is required to wear one. (walks away)

April: (turns) We will! (turns back and resumes walking) 

|Gymnasium|

Dominique: 🎵H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N! What's that spell?! Halloween! Halloween! One of the best holidays of the year!🎵 That's what I'm gonna say when Halloween arrives.

Jeanette: That was a good cheer, Dominique.

Dominique: Why thank you! (chuckles happily) So Jean, what are you gonna wear for Halloween this year?

Jeanette: Hm... Maybe I'll be a black cat.

Dominique: A black cat? You'll be super adorable in it!

Jeanette: And what about you?

Dominique: I'm gonna be a gingerbread man!

Jeanette: A gingerbread man? But it's not even Christmas.

Dominique: So?! Halloween is about dressing up as whoever you want without question! And besides, gingerbread man is my favorite type of cookies to have during Christmas break!

Jeanette: I see... Did you get your costume though?

Dominique: Not yet! I'm gonna get it after school! You wanna come?!

Jeanette: Um... Sure thing. I have time for that.

Dominique: All right! (chuckles happily)

|Staircase|

Jun-Seo is playing a tune with his drumsticks. Banging on the staircase barrier.

Natalie: Hey Jun-Seo! Practicing with your drumsticks?

Jun-Seo: Yeah. I'm thinking of a perfect tune for my band practice. But I'm having trouble with it.

Natalie: I see... Well if you need help with it I can get Violet for you.

Jun-Seo: That would be nice. Thanks.

Natalie spots Violet who is talking to Quinn Cooper. She whistles for them to come to the staircase.

Violet Cassidy: Hello, Nata!

Natalie: Hey Vio. Could you help Jun-Seo with a tune he's thinking about? It's for his band practice.

Violet Cassidy: Sure thing. (sits down next to Jun-Seo) We can practice together. I'm sure I'll find the right tune for you.

Jun-Seo: I hope so.

Violet Cassidy: We will. Trust me. (smiles warmly to him)

Natalie: We'll see you at lunch. (walks up to the second floor)

Violet Cassidy: Bye...


	130. Chapter 130

[Scene: Hidden City. Pirate Bazaar District.]

Piel: Uh... Hello officers...

Officer Rings: Capitan Piel... I hope you're not acting friendly for no reason.

Piel: No reason?! Officer Rings, I would never! This is the Fall Festival! I wouldn't be acting friendly if the Fall Festival wasn't even happening!

Officer Rings: Hm... Well I'm keeping an eye on you. Try anything funny and I'll arrest you on the spot.

Piel: Understood! I won't do anything funny! (chuckles nervously as he walks away)

Officer Rings: Such a weird yokai...

|Officer Bigs and Officer Smalls|  
|Secret Alleyway Bedroom|

Officer Smalls slowly open his eyes and sits up from the bed. He then gets out of bed and looks at the dresser mirror.

Officer Smalls: So many love bites... I'm gonna have this for weeks. (sighs) But it _did_ felt good.

Officer Bigs (voice): It sure did. (giggles happily)

Officer Smalls: Now come on. We need to take a shower, get dressed, and leave before someone sees us.

Officer Bigs: You sure you don't want to snuggle more?

Officer Smalls: We have a job to do! Now come on! We need to resume our duties as officers! (rushes to the bathroom)

Officer Bigs: (sighs) Alright alright. I'll join you in the shower. (gets out of bed; stretches his arms in the air) Though it was such a fun time we had. (giggles to himself)

|Main Square District|

Rangera: You think you can beat me in arm wrestling, Annath?! (laughs boisterously) You must be an idiot to think that an Oni can defeat a Minotaur!

Annath: We'll see about that! I'll prove to you that an Oni is just as strong as a Minotaur! Then we'll see who gets the last laugh! (puts her right elbow on the table) So come and get me, cow!

Rangera: You're gonna eat those words when I'm done with ya'! (puts her left elbow on the table; grabs Annath's hand)

Tiger Yokai: Let's see who will win this arm wrestling match. Annath the Oni or Rangera the Minotaur. Place your votes and bets on the buckets!

The crowd that surrounds the table starts placing their votes and their money into the two buckets. The first bucket has Annath's face painted on it. The second bucket has Rangera's face painted on it.

Chespiro: I'm placing my bet on Annath. What about you, Tricky?

Tricky-Koo: Rangera is gonna win this! I'm sure of it!

Chespiro: Are you really sure about it?

Trick-Koo: 100% yes!

Chespiro: I do love your confidence. (chuckles to himself)

Tiger Yokai: And~ begin!

|Veneranda|

Melody: You can't be serious. You didn't lose you V-card?!

Ronalee: It isn't that serious, Melody. If you're _that_ horny, just go to any guy and ask him for some sausage! If you know what I mean.

Melody: I know what you meant! And that's besides the point! Randa, you love him very much right?! (Veneranda nods to Melody) Then go and have S-E-X with him! You're gonna do it eventually if you're gonna refused!

Veneranda: Well that's true. But I'm gonna leave that out of the table. Me and Beary Boo decide to take it slow. We don't have to rush through this relationship.

Pearl: Which you should do. Love is a... complicated thing.

Ronalee: Not unless you're a cupid! Those Yokai knows everything about love and romance and all that!

Melody: I bet they give great sex experience to guys.

Ronalee: Seriously, you need to stop with your dirty mouth.

Melody: I can't help it! It's part of my nature! You can't force me to stop my habit!

Ronalee: Still, keep your dirty mouth shut! Do you want people to hear you?!

Melody: Fine~...

|Witch Town District|

Diamante: (shoots ball at the target) Bull's-eye!

Termoine: Congratulations, Diamante. Here's your prize. (summons a fox plush toy)

Diamante: Why thank you. All that archery definitely paid off.

Rontozo: It certainly did. You were able to hit it right at the center. Quite impressive.

Diamante: Thank you. These skills are perfect for the Battle Nexus!

Rontozo: Right.

[Scene: Night. New York. Costume Shop. The owner closes the costume shop for the night. Once he leaves, the Turtles quietly heads inside the costume shop.]

Raph: Okay, team. Let's just grab the costumes we need and get out. We don't want someone to see us.

Leo: Yeah~ that would be a bad situation. So make sure you don't activate some alarms. We don't want the officers to come.

While they're getting their costumes, Mikey heard something dropped. He picks up the object.

Netta: Something wrong, Mikey?

Mikey: Oh nothing. I just picked up something.

Netta: Picked up what?

Mikey: I can't tell. It's too dark.

Netta: Then show me at the Lair.

Mikey: Okay.

[Scene: April's Apartment Room. Bedroom. April is laying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling while Mayhem is curled up to her stomach.]

April: I don't know if I should go to Taylor's Halloween party. The homecoming dance was a disaster and the dog show was a disaster too... What if I screw her party? Then she'll definitely be mad at me... No matter what. I'm just a weird kid. I don't mind it but still, I would love to fit in with the others instead of being treated as an outcast. What do you think, Mayhem? (no response) I guess you don't have one either huh. I hope your next upgrade would include some kind of communication. Maybe like telepathy? Human speech? Just something that would make you talk.

Her cellphone begins to ring. Mayhem jumps to the dresser, grabs the phone with its mouth and jumps back to the bed to give it to April. April pets Mayhem in the head and picks up the phone.

**April:  
Hello?  
**

**Donnie:  
Hey April. How's my little snapdragon doing?**

**April:  
(chuckling) I'm good. Just finished with my homework and such. What about you?**

**Donnie:  
We just came back from the costume shop. We were able to get our costumes for our annual Trick-or-Treating and Halloween Party.**

**April:  
I see... Though Taylor invited me to _her_ Halloween party. But I don't know if I should go. I don't wanna miss your party.**

**Donnie:  
Maybe you could have Mayhem teleport between us and Taylor's parties.**

**April:  
Impossible! Mayhem gets tired if he uses too much of his poof juice! I can't force him to teleport for my selfish reason! Are you out of your mind?!**

**Donnie:  
I was only suggesting things. Anyways, I have something I want to ask you.**

**April:  
What is it, Don?**

**Donnie:  
The Hidden City is having their Fall Festival going on and I thought maybe you and I could have a date there. Saturday night. 5 sharp.**

**April:  
Sunita was talking about that. So~ sure thing! I would love to!**

**Donnie:  
Excellent! Then make sure you put on your best outfit! I'll pick you up at 5 sharp on Saturday night.**

**April:  
Right. See ya! Bye~!**

**Donnie:  
Bye~ and goodnight! I love you.**

**April:  
(blushes) I-I love you. (chuckles nervously a bit before hanging up)**

Donnie: Well, fellas. Looks like I'm gonna be having a date this Saturday night.

Cherce: With April?

Donnie: Obviously! We're boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

Cherce: So~ when are you two gonna do the deed?

Donnie: Do the what?

Cherce: Lose the V-Card? Getting that itch off?

Donnie: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Cherce teleports Donnie to the lab. Snapping his fingers to make sure everything is secured.

Cherce: What I'm talking about is S-E-X.

Donnie: S-E... (blushes harshly) Oh no! We're not ready for that kind of relationship!

Cherce: But you two are gonna do it eventually. It's part of human nature to feel things sexually. You can't resist it.

Donnie: Yes I can!

Cherce: But what about mating season? Even yokai and mutants have their own season of mating. You may _try_ to resist it. But in the end, it'll be useless. You will give in to your instincts. It's part of nature for any animal or human or yokai and even mutant. There's nothing you can do about it.

Donnie: Still, I will never do that to my little snapdragon! I can prove it!

Cherce: Oh really? Well I would love to see you try. (giggles mischievously)

Donnie: You're so annoying sometimes...

Cherce: But I'm an annoyance of truth... You can't escape the truth.

Donnie: Whatever!

Cherce: So~ stubborn.


	131. Chapter 131

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Hidden City. Officer Fern's Apartment Room. Bedroom. Fern, in her pajamas, is watching some TV on the large orb. Laying down on her stomach and having her head over her arms/elbows.]

Officer Fern: Now that the Fall Festival is happening, I don't have to worry about working. I can get the relaxation I deserve. (stretches her body after rolling to her back) I get to laze around with anybody telling me otherwise. (chuckles to herself a bit)

She then hear someone knocking on her door. Annoyed by this interruption, she gets out of bed and walks to the door. She opens the door to see three kids. One was a polar bear. The second one was a black and white cat. And the third one was a Labrador retriever puppy. All wearing a yellow Girl Scout uniform with green sashes that has badges on it.

Polar Bear Yokai: Hello, miss! We're selling some girl scout cookies!

Cat Yokai: And we were wondering if you will have to have some!

Puppy Yokai: It costs only 10 gold coins each!

Officer Fern: Aw~ how cute. I'll buy 10 of it. (grabs her bag and takes out 100 gold coins) Here you go. (gives them 100 gold coins)

Polar Bear Yokai: Thank you very much. (hands over 10 boxes of girl scout cookies)

Cat Yokai: Hope you enjoy!

Puppy Yokai: Goodbye and have a nice day! (leaves with the other two)

Officer Fern: You too! (closes the door) They were so adorable. (chuckles to herself) Now to resume my relaxation time. This time with these Girl Scout cookies. (walks to her bedroom while carrying the boxes of Girl Scout cookies)

[Scene: New York. Lair. Kitchen.]

Azuris: So you want me to make the snacks and drinks for the Halloween party?

Mikey: Yup! Usually I handle the snacks and drinks! But since you're here, me and you could work together!

Azuris: So what kind of snacks and drinks would you want us to make for the party?

Mikey: Hm... I was hoping we can make Halloween-themed desserts! Like cookies shaped like bats and skeleton heads. Cupcakes that have Halloween monster rings on top. The frosting needs to be orange, black, red, white, purple and green and the inside could be red velvet filling to look like that it's bleeding. _Pretty~_ spooky right?!

Azuris: Interesting. Maybe we could also make a Halloween cake in a shape of a witch or a black cat.

Mikey: The witch is better! Now you're speaking my language! I was also thinking of getting a huge bowl of candy. Lollipops, candy bars, chocolates, gumballs and more!

Azuris: Understood. What about the drinks?

Tsareena: Easy! Orange soda, lemon-lime soda, and regular soda. Also some apple and orange juice as well.

Azuris: Sodas and juices. Got it. We'll have to go to the store to acquired these items.

Mikey: Right! We should go later on after some training!

Azuris: That's fine by me.

|Leo|

Cherce: So Leo... I wanna ask. Have you decided what your sexuality is?

Leo: Sexuality? Um....

Cherce: Your sexual preference. Do you like girls or do you like guys or maybe both? Or maybe you're asexual.

Leo: I haven't really decided yet... I'm still confused. I never had this kind of feeling before you know?

Cherce: Well there is someone who knows everything about orientation. (takes out his cellphone) I want you to hear this.

He presses a button which leads to a podcast show. The title is called "Moonlight Blues". The font of the title is in a "Make Magic Happen" font with stars surrounding it. The background is dark blue.

Moonlight Sweets (voice): Hello there, queens. Welcome to Moonlight Blues. My weekly podcast where I, Dr. Orient, talk about the different types of sexual orientation.

Leo: Dr. Orient? Who's that?

Cherce: She's an expert on sexual orientation. She can help you find out who you're attracted to.

Leo: Do you know where I could see her?

Cherce: I believe she's somewhere in the city. I'm not sure where exactly.

Leo: Oh. Well let me listen to her podcast.

Cherce: Okay.

Moonlight Sweets (voice): For tonight's discussion, I want to talk about Demisexuality. It's part of the asexual spectrum that's defined as someone who does not experience sexual attraction until they have formed a deep emotional connection with someone. It can be romantic, platonic or some other form of connection. People who are demisexuals would only become sexually attracted towards those who they have a deep form of trust with one another. Forming an emotional bond with someone does not mean that one is automatically attracted to said person, as it just means there's now a possibility for one to feel attraction. So please don't immediately start flirting with demisexuals if you haven't spend a lot of time with them.

Leo: Cool! I didn't know that! Anyways, I think I could portal to her location. Who knows? Maybe I'll even find her house.

Cherce: How about you do it later after training. I bet your dad would be mad if you were to skip training day.

Leo: Good point. Despite me being his least favorite.

Cherce: Least favorite? I beg to differ. (kisses him on the lips) To me, you're my most favorite. Second favorite is Donnie in terms of teasing him. (chuckles)

Leo: (blushing harshly) Oh... (looks away) Um...

Cherce: Don't be embarrassed. You'll always be my favorite. My number 1. (licks his neck)

Leo: Don't do that!

Cherce: Why not? You're so cute when you're blushing like this. (continues licking his neck) It's okay to moan. Everyone would feel good when someone they love very much gives them a love bite or two. Or maybe even more. (giggles a bit)

Leo: D-D-Down, kitty, down! Pretty please?

Cherce: Alright~... (pouts at Leo) All I want is to have some fun with my favorite turtle. (looks to the left) But you don't want me to do that. Guess you don't love me.

Leo: Don't say something like that. I didn't mean to make you mad at me.

Cherce: Well you need to own up to your mistakes. I would love to spend some quality time with you tonight at the Hidden City.

Leo: Do I really have to?!

Cherce: Yes!

Leo: (sighs) Fine I'll do it.

Cherce: And who knows? Maybe I'll forgive you afterwards. Put the emphasis on~ "maybe."

Leo: Jeez...

[Scene: Hidden City. Subterranean Sea. A pirate ship is heading to the Pirate Bazaar District. It's a standard pirate ship that is often seen around the Hidden City. The largest sail has a painting of a human skull being covered in gray spider webs. Once it reaches its destination, it lands on the docks.]

First Mate Foxy: We have arrived, Capitaina Mama!

Capitaina Mama (Yokai Form): Excellent! (laughs like a pirate) Now unload the boxes to the docks!

Second Mate Uzi: Understood, Capitaina. (lifts two boxes that were on top of each other)

Pirate Yokai 1: It's Capitaina Mama!

Pirate Yokai 2: THE Capitaina Mama?!

Pirate Yokai 3: One of the most notorious pirate captains of the Hidden World seven seas.

Pirate Yokai 4: I heard she took down three ships with just her trusty urumi sword.

Pirate 3: I heard she found an island that hasn't been discovered for a whole decade.

Capitaina Mama: Seems like the Fall Festival has already started. Perfect timing! First Matey, Second Matey, you two can have some fun. I'm gonna head to the Battle Nexus to meet my second twin sister.

Together: Aye-Aye, Capitaina Mama! (runs off)

Capitaina Mama: Hello fellow pirates! Capitaina Mama is back from a long journey sailing the great seven seas of the Hidden World.

Pirate Yokai 1: What did you do this time on your great journey?

Capitaina Mama: I had to face off a Kraken big enough to devour an entire island with only one gulp. (sits down on a barrel) When I was in the Brazil Hidden City, I bought a special jewelry. (takes out a crescent moon pendant) This pendant is made out of moonstones. The locals said this particular pendant is connected to Jaci, the councilor who is the moon goddess, protector of the animals, lovers, reproduction, plants, animals, lovers, night, moonlight, offerings and maidens.

Pirate Yokai 2: You have to be joking! No way is that pendant real!

Pirate Yokai 3: It could be just a knockoff!

Capitaina Mama: You all have good eyes, mateys. Sure this is just a replica. But it will serve as a good luck charm. Protecting me and me crew from every danger we get ourselves into. After all, the subterranean seas can be very dangerous. So you better prepare yourselves in case the sea starts to attack ye ships.


	132. Chapter 132

[Scene: New York. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

Male Meowstic: It's finished!

Donnie: Perfect! This is gonna be so sweet!

Flora: What's sweet?

Donnie: Oh hello, Flora. You're here just in time for our latest invention!

Donnie shows her an orange ray gun that has black accents all over it.

Male Meowstic: This is the Monstromater.

Flora: The Monstromater?

Donnie: It's a ray gun that can turn anything into a monster. For example, this pen can transform into a monster just by pressing the trigger like~ so! (shoots the beam at the pen)

The pen begins to transform into a monster. It grew out eyes, a fanged mouth, sharp arms and legs. Emerald quickly traps it into a capsule.

Male Meowstic: Isn't this amazing? With it, we can turn this year's Halloween party into something we would never forget from years to come.

Flora: I don't know about this. What if something bad happens while you're shooting the ray gun at something?

Donnie: Scoff! As if that would happen! After all, this ray gun is in beta mode. There's time for some improvements.

Flora: Still, I believe you should be careful with that. What if you accidentally turn your brothers or your sister into monsters?

Donnie: As long as they don't get in my way it should be fine.

Flora: How can you be so nonchalant about this?! You should be taking this more seriously!

Donnie: I am taken this seriously. I'm just be apathetic about it.

Flora: This is why I don't like technology. Anything can go wrong if you were to mess with the law of nature itself.

Donnie: It's gonna be fine, Flora... You're being overdramatic about it.

Meganium: Says the one who acts like a theater kid!

Donnie: I take that as a compliment. Thank you.

Flora: (sighs) Don't say we didn't warn you... (leaves Donnie's lab)

Meganium: He's so stubborn sometimes!

Flora: Agree. But there's nothing we can do about that.

Meganium: Wish he wasn't so stubborn.

Flora: Right...

|Living Room|

Cherce: What are you doing, Raph?

Raph: I'm just trying to pick which horror movie we should watch for the Halloween party. I was thinking we should watch Vampire Slaughter. But~ Randy in Zombieland is a pretty good movie.

Cherce: What about The Mummy Returns? Or The Legend of Gill-Man? Maybe The Night of the Werewolf? Oh! The Frankenstein! Such a classic horror movie.

Raph: They're all so good! Raph can't choose one movie for the party!

Cherce: Hm... You're right. It's quite difficult to choose just one.

Raph: See?! (sighs)

Cherce: Don't be sad, big guy. How about you ask Donnie for some advice? He may know what movie we should watch for the party.

Raph: Great idea! I'll do just that!

He stands up from the floor and runs off to Donnie's Lab. He peeks inside to see if his softshell brother was in. But he wasn't when he enters the lab. Though he did spot the Monstromater Ray Gun resting on the table. Raph, not thinking anything of it, decides to pick up the ray gun and begins walking back to the Living Room.

Midnight Lycanroc: What is that, Raph?

Raph: I don't know. Looks like some time of gun Donnie made. He wasn't in his lab so~....

Midnight Lycanroc: You just took it?! Just like that?! Don is gonna get mad if he finds out his invention got stolen!

Raph: I promise to put it back. Don't know what it could do but I believe it could be the answer to our problem.

Raph presses the trigger and shoots at the DVDs. However, it starts to glow a bright light that fills the Living Room. Everyone quickly notice this and runs to the Living Room.

Leo: What's going on in... here?

What standing in the Living Room is a mismatch of monsters. It was a two-headed body of a werewolf and Frankenstein's Monster. It also has parts of a gill-man, a mummy and a vampire.

Raph: I didn't know it could do this!

Donnie: Raph~! How dare you use the ray gun without my permission?!

The monster jumps out of the living room and lands on all fours.

Netta: What did you do?!

Raph: I don't know! I just want to see which movie we should watch for the Halloween party!

Donnie: And you just have to use my Monstromater to do it?!

Raph: I'm sorry! Raph will fix this! I'll just have to shoot it again and it'll go back to their respective movies!

But before Raph could do that, the monster quickly runs out of the Lair.

Splinter: After that monster! Don't let it escape to the surface! (chases after the monster with the others)

Mikey: Leave this to me! (throws the kusarifundo to wrap it around the monster) I got it!

But the monster throws Mikey to the wall with such force that it broke the wall into pieces.

Raph: Mikey! (growling) Nobody does that to my little bro and gets away with it! (slams his tonfas together) Smash-Jitsu! (punches the monster to the water)

Flora: Are you alright, Mikey?

Mikey: (groans) I'm okay... A little bit...

Tsareena: That monster is a lot more powerful then I expected it to be.

Raph gets thrown across the sewer until Leo stopped him by summoning a portal to catch his fall.

Leo: I have an idea! (whistles) Yo Monsterex! Come and get me~! I'm wide~ open!

Monsterex begins charging at Leo. But Leo put his plan into action. He slices open a portal just as Monsterex was going to pounce at him. The mismatch monster pounces straight into the portal. The portal closes afterwards.

Raichu: The plan worked!

Donnie: Where did you take that thing to anyways?

Leo: Oh~ just somewhere that I could possibly think of.

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Main Lobby. Monsterex lands on all fours in the lobby area of the Grand Nexus Hotel.]

Nayla: What the fuck is that?

Monsterex starts destroying everything in its path.

Nayla: Hey! Stop destroying everything, you fucking freak! Fox, call Big Mama!

Fox Bellhop: Okay! (starts contacting with Big Mama) Big Mama, please come to the main lobby! We have a problem!

A few minutes later, Big Mama and Ke Ai Sai Hu had arrived to the main lobby.

Big Mama: Oh my. Did someone bring Big Mama a present-doo?

Nayla: We need to get rid of that thing!

Big Mama: Now now. I won't do that.

Nayla: Why not?!

Big Mama: This is perfect! A mutant monster that has all the traits of other monsters. This is _exactly_ what the Battle Nexus needs. Foxy-boo, could you capture that monster-boo for Big Mama?

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Use this capsule ball. (gives Fox Bellhop the capsule ball)

The Fox Bellhop throws the capsule ball to capture Monsterex. However, Monsterex dodges the ball and runs off.

Big Mama: Bellhops, don't let that monster-boo get away!

Bellhops: Yes Big Mama! (chases after Monsterex)

[Scene: Rooftops.]

Raph: Where did you portal Monsterex to?

Leo: Like I said, I was only thinking of the perfect place for it.

Netta: And that is...?!

Leo: I don't know! It was in the moment!

Donnie: Well we better find him before he does some major damage!

Raichu: I wanna ask. Why did you make that ray gun for?!

Male Meowstic: It was to make the party more scarier. Plus, who wouldn't want to be chased by a monster?

Tsareena: You could've just make a robotic one instead?

Donnie: That would waste time. The ray gun is better _and_ there's room for improvements.

Cherce: Anyways, let's just find out where that freak is and get him back to their respective movies.

Flora: There's no time to waste. We must hurry.


	133. Chapter 133

[Scene: Night. New Jersey. Monsterex was able to lose the Bellhops by hiding behind some buildings. They were in Jersey City, New Jersey where the Bellhops were continuing their chase.]

Fox Bellhop: Search everywhere, Bellhops. We can't lose sight of that monster.

Owl Bellhop: Big Mama would be mad at us if we were to come back to hotel without that monstrous beast.

Otter Bellhop: Then look for it! If you find that monster, call all of us and we'll be there.

They split up to look for Monsterex. Monsterex walks away. Hiding behind buildings or other objects to avoid being detected by either the Bellhops or by the humans who are walking around. Focusing on their daily lives.

[Scene: Mindy's House. Rooftop. Mindy Long is doing some stargazing on the rooftops of her house. Carefully making sure she doesn't slide down to the ground below and get seriously hurt. As she stargaze, the Jersey Dogs have landed on the rooftop.]

Armel: Hello, Mindy... (yawns) Lovely night huh?

Mindy: Yes it is. The stars look so lovely tonight.

Opal: Especially during this time of year.

Gizmo: Halloween is coming up!

Smoko: Which means the scary monsters are coming out to haunt the night.

Opal: Don't say it like that!

Smoko: Oh please. You know it's true. Halloween is all about the scares and I have plenty of ideas during the spookiest day of the year. (laughs mischievously)

Mindy: Smoks is right. There's gonna be a lot of scares. Anyways, I was thinking. Do you wanna go to the Magic Castle Amusement Park for Halloween? It's gonna be all Halloween-themed.

Gizmo: We would love to, Min! As long as Armel doesn't fall asleep for too long.

Armel: I can't (yawns) help it... You know I have (yawns) insomnia...

Smoko: We know. And if you do fall asleep, I'll scare you awake.

Armel: I promise I'll try to... stay awake... (starts dozing off)

Gizmo: Oh no! He's going to sleep again!

Mindy: Well we all should head to bed. After all, I don't want my parents to-

[ROARING]

Monsterex lands on the rooftop. The Jersey Dogs quickly dodges it.

Gizmo: What is that thing?!

Mindy: It's a mismatch of various monsters. A werewolf, a Frankenstein, a gill-man, a mummy and a vampire.

Opal: Wh-Wh-Wh-What should we do?! (dodges Monsterex's attack)

Smoko: Calm down, you monster. (uses his smoke to wrap Monsterex around)

Gizmo: I don't know where this thing came from but it's too dangerous to be out here in Jersey City!

Suddenly, the Bellhops also arrived as well.

Fox Bellhop: That monster belongs to Big Mama in New York!

Mindy: Who's Big Mama?

Opal: This monster is from New York?!

Owl Bellhop: Just give us this monstrous freak peacefully and we won't harm you.

Mindy: I don't know if we should.

Armel: I feel... great evil in all of you... (yawns) I believe... we shouldn't... give you... the monster...

Otter Bellhop: We won't take no for an answer! That monster belongs to Big Mama of New York! You need to do what we said or else!

Smoko: Or else what?

Fox Bellhop: We will have no choice but to use force. 

Wooloo: Sorry but we don't really trust you enough to give this monster to you.

Owl Bellhop: Then we'll just have to fight you to get this freak of nature. (gets into a fighting stance)

Monsterex was able to get out of the smoky rope and runs off.

Fox Bellhop: After that monster! Don't let it escape!

The two groups begins their chase. The Bellhops trying to catch Monsterex for Big Mama so he could in the Battle Nexus. The Jersey Dogs making sure they don't get Monsterex for their own evil purposes.

Opal: They say that this thing came from New York right?! So I think we should contact the Mad Dogs! They may know what to do!

Gizmo: Good idea! I do have their phone numbers! (takes out his green cellphone) I'll contact Donnie immediately!

[Scene: New York. The Mad Dogs were continuing their search for Monsterex. They checked every alleyway, every rooftop, every street. All without much result.]

Tsareena: How we lose a monster in the city?! There's bound to be some kind of sighting of Monsterex!

Raichu: Yeah! If someone were to seen that monstrous freak, we should be hearing a blood-curling scream or two!

Male Meowstic: But we didn't hear any of that. So it could mean that A) It's hiding somewhere or B) It might've left New York.

Eevee: No way! Monsterex couldn't left the city! I think it's hiding somewhere! A perfect hiding place that even we don't know about!

Donnie's cellphone begins to ring. He quickly picks up to talk to the person on the other side.

**Donnie:  
You're coercing with Donatello.**

**Gizmo:  
Hey Don! It's me, Gizmo!**

**Donnie:  
Gizmo? What's up?**

**Gizmo:  
Oh nothing much. Except the fact that we're chasing some Bellhops and a monster!**

**Donnie:  
You found Monsterex?! Where is that freak?!**

**Gizmo:  
In Jersey City! We're chasing after that and these Bellhops who claims to work for this Big Mama chick. Do you know who she is?**

**Donnie:  
We know her too well. She's a Spider Yokai who owns the Battle Nexus and a hotel here. Called the Grand Nexus Hotel. But we're getting off topic! Monsterex is in Jersey City?!**

**Gizmo:  
That's right! The Jersey Dogs is making sure these Bellhops doesn't get him! Is it possible that you and the Mad Dogs can come to New Jersey to help us out?! I'll give you the coordinates of our current location!**

**Donnie:  
We'll be right there! (hangs up)**

Donnie: Guys, we have to head to Jersey City in New Jersey! It seems that Monsterex had already arrived there! And the Bellhops are chasing after that freak of nature!

Leo: Oh~... I must've portaled Monsterex to Big Mama's Grand Nexus Hotel.

Netta: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get our monster!

Raph: Mad Dogs, _TO~_ New Jersey!

Everyone: Right!


	134. Chapter 134

[Scene: New Jersey. Jersey City. Aquarium Loop. Elyenhere Chaefir is sweeping the floors of the Jersey City Aquarium. Elyenhere is an half-elf. Her father is human and her mother is an elf yokai. She goes to the same high school, Stag Pure High School, with her BFF Mindy Long. Anyways, Elyenhere is sweeping the floors with the broomstick. It was a usual night in the city. The aquarium is somewhat packed with visitors who came to the aquarium to look at the various species of fish and other sea creatures. All of a sudden, Monsterex appears and chaos ensued.]

Elyenhere: Everyone, leave through the exit doors! (confronts Monsterex) Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you! How dare you come here and causing chaos! (Monsterex roars at her; she roars back at him) I can do that too ya know?! Now you better leave this aquarium or I'll just have to destroy you! (summons water balls from her hands) I'm warning you, monster! I'm not afraid to use these!

Monsterex pounces at Elyenhere. She throws the water balls at his claws and feet. She then turns the water balls into ice balls to make it into hand-made handcuffs. Monsterex fell to the floor on his side. His claws and feet now chains together by the ice balls.

Elyenhere: How do you like me now?! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a half-elf. Now I wonder... Where did you even came from? It's so strange to have a Yokai running around at this time of night. They would usually be in the Hidden City or going to a yokai business while disguising themselves as human. Hm...

Before she could think of it more, both the Bellhops and the Jersey Dogs enters Aquarium Loop.

Fox Bellhop: Step away from the monster, half-elf! We are the Bellhops who had been sent by Big Mama to capture this creature! So if you don't want us to use force, then you shall do what we said and hand over the creature to us.

Mindy: Don't listen to them, Ely! They can't be trusted!

Elyenhere: Of course I'm not gonna give this freak to those Bellhops! I have some beef with this creature! It came here to Aquarium Loop to cause some chaos! I want to teach this monster a lesson on manners!

Owl Bellhop: We don't have time for this. Big Mama would be mad at us if we don't bring home this creature for the Battle Nexus. So please don't make us use force on you. We won't hesitate to attack you if you're unwilling to hand over this monster.

Elyenhere: Make me! (summons water balls from her hands) I'll make you freeze!

Mindy: (gets in front of Elyenhere along with the others) And we'll make sure you don't cause any damage here.

The Bellhops begin fighting against the Jersey Dogs. Just then, the Mad Dogs arrived.

Raph: Stop right there, Bellhops! (The Bellhops turns to Raph and the others) The Mad Dogs of New York have arrived! Here to save the day.

Leo: Why did you add "of New York" to our team name?

Raph: Well I don't want people to think that we're in the same state. After all, we're in New Jersey now.

Raichu: Still, you don't have to make the title long.

Fox Bellhop: Get them!

Raph: Think you can beat us?! Think again! (to Netta) Netta, you go get Monsterex out of here! Me and the others will take care of these chumps!

Netta: You got it! (runs to Monsterex) Just be careful!

Four: Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after being fused with their partners) Let's go! (starts attacking the Bellhops)

Leo: (plays on his guitar) Take this! Thunderbolt! (electrocutes the Owl Bellhop) Hope you love 'em apples!

Gizmo: Nice thunderbolt. But that doesn't compare to mine! (throws lightning bolt at the Otter Bellhop; electrocuting him)

Leo: Nice throw. You got a good arm.

Gizmo: Thanks!

Donnie: Psybeam! (attacks Fox Bellhop which he dodges)

Fox Bellhop: Sorry but that won't work on me! (pounces at Donnie but gets wrapped around in thick smoke)

Smoko: If you want to fight with a fox, then fight me instead.

Fox Bellhop begins to growl. He starts to attack Smoko instead. However, all of his attacks simply went through him.

Smoko: Oh I'm sorry. I'm made out of smoke. So nothing can hurt me at all. (chuckles mischievously) But I can hurt you. (punches Fox Bellhop across his face)

Mindy: I'll help you get this monster out of here.

Netta: His name is Monsterex and sure! He's a bit too heavy for me! But I can handle it!

Mindy and Netta quickly leads Monsterex out of the aquarium while everyone else is fighting against the Bellhops. Carefully making sure the Bellhops doesn't notice them taking the mismatch monster out of the aquarium. After awhile, the Bellhops, all covered in bruises, decides to retreat.

Fox Bellhop: You may have won this fight... But next time we won't be defeated so easily. (runs away)

Leo: That's right! You better run off! Tell Big Mama what happened here! I bet she would _love_ to hear about this!

Donnie: That's enough, Nardo.

Leo: I'm just saying.

Later on, the two groups are now on the rooftops of the buildings. Just in time before the New Jersey police force came to Aquarium Loop. Donnie takes out his Monstromater from his bag and points it at Monsterex.

Donnie: Good thing this one has a reverse switch. (turns knob to the right) Now that the knob is in the right, I can reverse all the effects of the monster and it will return to its original form. So~ goodbye, Monsterex! We'll be seeing you in the big pictures instead of reality! (shoots the beam at Monsterex)

The monster has now disappeared into thin air. Returning to their respective movies back in the Lair's Living Room.

Mikey: Hooray~! We defeated the monster!

Leo: We're so sorry about that. We didn't mean to cause any trouble in New Jersey.

Elyenhere: That's alright! But I have to ask! Why did that Monsterex guy doing out here in the first place?!

Raph: That was my bad! I was just trying to figure out what kind of movie should we watch for our Halloween party. So I went to ask Donnie but he wasn't there. I spotted the ray gun and, not knowing what it can actually do, use it on the DVDs. That's when Monsterex was created.

Armel: I see... (yawns) He was (yawns) so scary... I had goosebumps (yawns) when he appeared...

Elyenhere: Tell me about it! It was like being part of a real-life horror movie!

Gizmo: Quite an interesting invention, Don. I would love to make one myself one day. Maybe not turn anything into monsters but maybe something else.

Opal: Please don't make another monster again! I don't want to fight another one if it were to escape to New Jersey!

Donnie: We promise. Don't worry about it.

Netta: You know~... Since we know there's other heroes like us out there, I was thinking. We should make a hero organization!

Leo: A hero organization? Like the Justice League of sorts?

Netta: Yeah! Just like the Justice League! Heroes from all over the world coming to one spot and working together to stop a great threat.

Gizmo: That's a great idea! We could build a HQ base somewhere hidden and then connect with every hero throughout the world. But that's gonna take months for it to complete though.

Raph: The only hero teams we met are you guys and the Ume Sisters in Japan.

Mindy: Then we'll just have to look for the others. As long as we work together we'll be able to join forces with every hero team all over the world.

Everyone: Right!


	135. Chapter 135

[Scene: New York. Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's Officer. The Bellhops had returned from the trip to New Jersey. All covered in bruises from the fight against the Mad Dogs and the Jersey Dogs. When Big Mama looks at them, she has a shocked look on her face.]

Big Mama (Yokai Form): Oh my... What had happened?

Fox Bellhop: We're sorry, Big Mama... We weren't able to... get the monster...

Owl Bellhop: The Turtles got in our way... and we were defeated...

Otter Bellhop: But that's not all... They had... joined an... alliance with some... hero team in New Jersey...

Big Mama: Oh really? An alliance with another hero team? That's interestly. I didn't know there were other hero teams other then the ones Big Mama knows about.

Capitaina Mama (Yokai Form): I had! Some of the hero teams I met were really strong... Strong as steel. (takes a sip of red wine from her wine glass)

Big Mama: Bellhops, you worked so hard to get the monster-boo... But you got injured... Go to the infirmary so Dr. Ganges could heal you and get some resties for your limbity limbs.

Bellhops: Yes Big Mama... (leaves her office)

Big Mama: Now this is getting interestly...

Capitaina Mama: It sure is. And also, could you please stop making up words?!

Big Mama: I got that from our mother. She talks just like me!

Capitaina Mama: I don't understand your speech sometimes.

Big Mama: You don't have to when you're the most powerful mob boss in the Hidden City!

Capitaina Mama: That only applies to New York's Hidden City. Ye aren't the big shot in the Hidden World criminal underworld. If ye _really_ wanna be the most powerful crime boss in the Hidden World, ye would need to gather every powerful crime boss throughout the world. But that's gonna take a lot of convincing for them to work with ye. They have their own agendas and they wouldn't be so helpful if they're planning on hiring an assassin to get ye head. (takes a sip of red wine from her wine glass) Like that's gonna happen any time soon. Crime bosses working together with ye. Ha! What a joke!

Big Mama: It can happen one day! You just have to be patiencie! (takes a sip of red wine from her wine glass) You'll see, Taina! It will happen!

Capitaina Mama: I'll bet my whole ship to see ye try! (starts laughing at Big Mama; her sister begins to pout at her)

Big Mama: Oh just keep talking, Taina! You're just a pirate! You wouldn't understand how to really run a business!

Capitaina Mama: I don't need to! A pirate ship, a pirate crew, and all the treasures in the world is what I need most! After all, I don't need a business to become a pirate! Ye have to work hard for that! Ye need years of fighting and bloodshed! Ye'll get used to it overtime! Something ye wouldn't understood.

Big Mama: Whatever. (sighs) It's so nice to see you again, Taina-koo.

Capitaina Mama: Same here, sis. Same here... And don't call me Taina-koo!

Big Mama: Why not?! It's a cute nickname!

Capitaina Mama: Shut the fuck up, ye drunken spider whore!

Big Mama: My my... You still have that foul language-doo. Mother wouldn't be so happity if she heard such language from you.

Capitaina Mama: We're not younglings anymore, Big Mama! Ye can't tell our ma about me language! Besides, I'm a pirate. Pirates do whatever they want without any consequences from the Councilors.

Big Mama: Well that's true. We are adullies now. We can do _whatever_ we want. However, you don't want to forget about our huge Thanksgiving Feasties next month. I hope you aren't going to bail on us like last year.

Capitaina Mama: Ye just _HAVE_ to bring that up!

_/Flashback\_

_Headmother: Come around the table, younglings! I have the dinneries all prepared!_

_Big Mama and her many sisters came around the table. Big Mama came from a large family. All of them are sisters. All from different fathers from around the world. Each one representing a species of spider or mythical spider from all over the world. They all sit down in their seats. But there was one seat that was empty._

_Headmother: Where is Capitaina? She should be here._

_Oka-san: I'll go look for her. (stands up and leaves the dining room area) Tina? Tina~? Where are you? Watashi ni anata o shibara sete, anata no o shiri o shokudō ni hikizuridasa senaide kudasai. Zenkai to onajiyōni mata yarimasu. {Translation: Don't make me tie you up and drag your ass out to the dining room. I will do it again like last time.}  
_

_Oka-san opens Capitaina's bedroom. It was completely empty and there was a note on the dresser. Oka-san grabs the note and reads it. After that, she rips it apart and curses loudly in Japanese._

_/Flashback Ends\_

Capitaina Mama: The sea was calling for me! I couldn't ignore the seven seas of the Hidden World! But I promise to be there this time.

Big Mama: I hope so! Headmother would be extremely mad if you were to leave premature.

Capitaina Mama: I know...

[Scene: Lair. Living Room.]

Donnie: Okay~ I'll scratch the whole idea.

Mikey: You know~ maybe instead of using a ray gun, how about we turn the sewers into a haunted attraction?

Male Meowstic: Like a haunted house where we do a lot of jumpscares while dressing up as monsters?

Mikey: Something like that! No matter where they'll end up, they'll be heading straight here! So all the entrances will have huge arrows that would lead to the party. But during the travel to the Lair, we can jumpscare them by using various contraptions and dressing up as monsters! They're gonna be so~ scared that by the time they'll arrive to our Halloween party they'll be~... they'll be~...

Leo: They'll be wetting themselves! (laughs) That's the perfect plan, Mikey! We _gotta_ set it up!

Donnie: I could build some contraptions that are made to scare others to death. But let's start tomorrow early in the morning.

Everyone: Okay!

Azuris: For now, you should have some dinner. I had just finished it.

Netta: Yay! I'm getting hungry after what happened in New Jersey!

Mikey: Me too! What are we having?!

Azuris: Oyakodon. Chicken and egg bowl.

Raph: That sounds fancy. Let's dig in!

They all rush into the kitchen to start eating the Oyakodon. Azuris sighs but gives out a small smile on her face as everyone eats the meal she has cooked for them.

Azuria: I'm glad you're all enjoying the meal I had prepped for you. (bows down at them; chuckles to herself a bit)

[Scene: Hidden City. Main Square District. Chives has handcuffed a Fox Yokai who has stolen some food from a food market. He hands the Fox Yokai to the other police officers who then leads him to the Hidden City Police Department.]

Officer Chives: Even during day offs these criminals could take it as their advantage.

Officer Fern: You got that right. (takes a bite out of a candy apple) Nice job, Chives.

Officer Chives: No problem, Fern! Protecting the innocent citizens of the Hidden City is an honor!

Officer Fern: Right right. Now come on. I'll buy you a slice of apple pie as an reward.

Officer Chives: Apple pie?! That's one of my favorite pies to eat! (hops away with Fern)

Officer Fern: Cool. Then let's go.

Officer Chives: Right!


	136. Chapter 136

|Officer Smalls and Officer Bigs|  
|Apartment Room|  
|Bedroom|

Officer Bigs takes out the thermometer that was placed inside Smalls' mouth. The Mouse Yokai is flushing red on his cheeks. His eyes were drowsy and he starts to cough a bit after the thermometer was taken out.

Officer Bigs: (looks at the thermometer) 102.1 degrees. You got a cold.

Officer Smalls: A cold?! (coughs on his elbow) That shouldn't be possible! I rarely ever get sick!

Officer Bigs: Lower your voice or you're gonna make your cough worse then it is. Good thing it's a mild cough.

Officer Smalls: But how is this possible? I'm always careful with everything in terms of cleanliness and good hygiene.

Officer Bigs: You'll get sick one way or another. No matter how much you're careful with. Now I want you to rest in bed while I make you some chicken and bamboo soup. The one my mom always made for me when I got a common cold.

Officer Smalls: Don't burn down the kitchen.

Officer Bigs: I'll try not to. (pecks him on his forehead) I'll also get a bowl of hot water and a cloth while I'm at it. So please don't get out of bed.

Officer Smalls: I know... Don't worry about me. I'll stay right here while you go do that.

Bigs smiles warmly at his husband before leaving the bedroom.

Officer Smalls: (sighs slowly) I hate being sick...

[Scene: Two Days. Morning. Hidden City. Main Square District. Donnie and April are walking through the streets of the Hidden City.]

April: So this is the Fall Festival... So cool!

Donnie: It sure is. So~ my beautiful snapdragon, what should we do first? It's your pick.

April: Hm~... I don't know! There's so many things I wanna do!

Ampharos: What about playing that one?! (points to the target)

April: Throw the ball at the target to make that Yokai fall eh?

Donnie: That sounds fun. Let's do that. (grabs April's hand as they head to the water tank)

|Veneranda|  
|Ice Cream Shop|  
|Bedroom|

Melody happily opens Veneranda's bedroom.

Melody: Yo Randa! Melody's in the house! (no response) Randa? (spots Veneranda sleeping on her bed) Oh jeez... You're still asleep?! It's (looks at the clock) 8:30 in the morning! (walks to her bed; throws the blanket off of Veneranda) Come on, Randa! I wanna hang out with you! I need some quality girl time! Hm... What should I do~?

Melody then gets an idea. She starts rubbing on Veneranda's breasts playfully. After a minute, Veneranda wakes up.

Veneranda: Melody? (sits up) What are you doing? (grabs Melody's hand) And why are you touching my breasts for?!

Melody: I was only trying to wake you up! And also, it's so unfair that you got huge melons while I have none!

Veneranda: It'll be okay... I know yours will grow soon.

Melody: (sighs) Anyways, I wanna go somewhere!

Veneranda: Where exactly?

Melody: (points up) New York, silly!

Veneranda: Well~ okay... I don't know why you wanna go to New York specifically but I'll go with you.

Melody: Oh don't worry about it! Trust me, the reasons will become more clearer.

Veneranda: Uh huh...

[Scene: Night. New York. Taylor Martin's Penthouse. Living Room.]

Taylor Martin: This looks great! Halloween is gonna be here in a few more weeks and there's so much I have to prepare for my fabulous Halloween party!

Father: Don't worry, Taylor. The party will be well prepared just in time for Halloween.

Taylor Martin: I hope so! (sits down on the couch) I want my party to be perfect! There can't be any screw ups!

Father: Of course, sweetheart. It'll definitely be perfect. You have nothing to worry about.

Taylor Martin: Right... Anyways, did you get my costume?!

Father: Just the way you want it. You're gonna dress up as the Queen of Hearts this year.

Taylor Martin: And I'm gonna look good in it! (chuckles) With some makeup I'm gonna look so much better then the others! And Angel is gonna be my white rabbit! Isn't that right, Angel?!

Angel nods in agreement. Putting on the rabbit ears headband on his head.

Taylor Martin: Even Angel agrees. Now then, I'm gonna watch some TV.

Father: You go do that. (turns around) I'll be working in my office if you need me. (walks away)

Taylor Martin: You know what? I'm gonna head out. Let's go, Angelkins! We're gonna have a nice walk through the city!

[Scene: Alleyway.]

Warren Stone: This is Warren Stone here with some breaking news! Halloween is coming and the city is getting all spooky! Decorations are being put up in all parts of the city! People are buying candy, costumes, and everything else to be prepared for the spookiest day of the year! (to himself) And this is my chance of getting revenge on those Turtles. I have planned a special trick for them. (laughs evilly to himself)

Hypno-Potamus: (sighs admirably) I do adore Halloween. People wearing costumes. Lots of parties being thrown. Children out here doing Trick-or-Treating.

Warren Stone: Right right. But we should be focusing on getting revenge on those pesky Turtles!

Hypno: Oh come on, Warren. I want to get revenge as the next guy. But shouldn't we do it after Halloween?

Warren Stone: Of course not! Just listen! Those Turtles are most likely gonna goof off during Halloween! That's our chance to attack them! They won't even see it coming! It's the perfect plan! We'll perform a sneak attack on them and we'll finally get our revenge!

Hypno: I see...

Warren Stone: I'm the best at making plans! It'll definitely work! You just wait and see!

[Scene: Sewers. The Turtles are setting up the haunted sewer attraction for their Halloween party.]

Netta: These look so scary!

Leo: Our friends are gonna be pissing their pants when they see these in action!

Mikey: Let's hope we don't scare them _too_ much.

Donnie: Don't worry. I'm sure this is fine...

April: Totally! You guys really gonna crush this year's party! I hope nothing bad happens to this one like last year!

Leo: This party isn't gonna be a party disaster like last year. It's gonna be perfect! Just you wait and see, April!

April: I hope so. (chuckles a bit)


	137. Chapter 137

[Scene: Weeks Later. Night. Halloween has officially started. Everyone is wearing costumes. Walking through the streets of New York. Children are doing Trick-or-Treating while the others are partying in the streets. In the Alleyway, the Turtles, wearing their costumes, are talking among themselves.]

Leo: Okay guys! This is the plan! We're gonna be separated into partners. Me and Raph. Donnie and Mikey. Netta and April. Maz and Resa. And Flora and Cherce. We're gonna go to every house and get free candy before 12 midnight. Whoever has the most candy wins.

Raph: You guys are going down! Me and Leo are gonna crush this like a boss!

Netta: Oh yeah?! Me and April are gonna win! We got some girl power on our side!

Maz: I don't think so. Me and Resa are gonna win.

Resa: Yeah. We have the perfect strategy for it.

Donnie: Though I would love to see your strategy in action, I'm afraid none of you are gonna win this challenge.

Mikey: Yeah! Me and Don are winning this, baby!

Tsareena: So get your tissues ready when you start to cry.

Raichu: Ha! Like that would ever happen!

Flora: Good luck to all of you.

Cherce: Yeah. Make sure you don't cause any trouble. (winks at Leo before following Flora)

Thus the competition begins. The group spit up with their partners and goes to different parts of the city. Each one getting candy from various people.

Leo: After getting the candy, we're starting the party.

Raph: And making sure dad doesn't try to steal our candy!

Raichu: We'll have Azuris do that! For the meantime, we need to focus on getting as many candy as possible before midnight strikes!

|Donnie and Mikey|

Donnie: We have approximately 100 pieces of candy.

Mikey: Ah yeah~! We're on the roll!

Tsareena: As long as we keep up this pace we got this in the bag.

Male Meowstic: Right.

|Netta and April|

Netta: What's wrong, April?

April: I don't know what to do. Taylor invited me to her party yet I wanna go to your party.

Netta: I see... That is quite a dilemma...

April: I know right? 

Netta: Hey don't worry about it! I'm sure Taylor would understand if you said you can't make it because you're sick or something.

April: I don't think that's gonna work, Nets. She'll find out that I'm lying about being sick or something like that.

Netta: What about you pretend to be injured?

April: I would never do something like that!

Netta: What about...?

April: Let's just focus on getting the candy.

Netta and Eevee: Okay!

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber.]

Baron Draxum: Why are you all dress like this?

Bernetta (Demon Costume): Because it's Halloween, Master Draxum!

Baron Draxum: Halloween eh?

Tanesa (Werewolf Costume): Have you forgotten?! Halloween is the spookiest time of the year! Everyone knows Halloween extremely well!

Bernetta: We dressed up in costumes and go out to do some Trick-or-Treating. People would throw HUGE Halloween parties to celebrate!

Baron Draxum: So these humans are simply mocking my kind by wearing ridiculous costumes and pretending to be us Yokai?

Tanesa: Not true! It's a fun holiday because we can be what we usually aren't on the outside!

Bernetta: So don't act all grumpy during Halloween. Dress up and have some fun in the party!

Foot Lieutenant (Hellhound Costume): Yeah don't be a grump. This is a time for celebration.

Foot Brute (Wizard Costume): Want some pretzels? We have plenty of them.

Baron Draxum: (groans) Fine... I won't be grumpy for this day only.

Cassandra (Knight Costume): That's the spirit! Now let's have some fun!

[Scene: Clem's Candy Shop. Entrance.]

Xahrvahr (Yokai Form): Here you go, kiddies. (puts some candy in their Trick-or-Treat bags) Happy Halloween.

Children: Thank you! (walks away)

Xahrvahr: You're welcome! (chuckles) So~ cute.

Clem: Good work, Xah! We are almost done with the candy bowl!

Xahrvahr: Of course. It's all thanks to my expertise as an Incubus. We do attract attention.

Cherce: They sure do. With those good looks you can do anything with it.

Xahrvahr: Cherce? What are you doing here?

Cherce: Oh nothing much. Just getting as many candy as me and Flora can before midnight.

Flora: You know this Incubus?

Cherce: Oh yeah. Me and him are friends. He's like a older brother type to me.

Xahrvahr: (chuckles) And you, my dudette, are so~ cute. You must be a Deer Yokai correct?

Flora: Um... Yes I am. It's nice to meet you, um...

Xahrvahr: Xahrvahr. But you can call me either Xah or Vahr. A lot of people have a hard time saying my full name. It's an Incubus thing.

Flora: Oh okay... Xah, how long did you became friends with Cherce?

Xahrvahr: Since I was 16 and he was 13. He had a hard life and I was there to help him out. I would take him to any place he wants to go.

Cherce: Those were the days. Even if it was 2 year ago. (chuckles)

Xahrvahr: (chuckles) Yeah... Now then, about the candy, we do have some left. I'll go grab it real quick. (grabs bowl of candy and pours some in their bag)

Flora: Thank you very much.

Xahrvahr: No problem. Happy Halloween.

Cherce: Same here. (leaves with Flora)

Xahrvahr: We're about done with the candy. Just a few more Trick-or-Treaters and I'll be heading somewhere.

Clem: Like what? A party?

Xahrvahr: Of course. There's gonna be a lot of beautiful ladies in their costumes. Perfect time for an Incubus such as I to get some energy from sexy ladies in their costumes.

Clem: I see... Well don't let that distract you from your job, wink.

Xahrvahr: Oh don't worry so much, Clem. I couldn't be distracted even if- (hears the bell ring) Oh. More Trick-or-Treaters. (opens door) Hello?

Shathella: Hello! I'm here for some~ enhancements, wink!

Clem: Well you came to the right place. (makes the bell ring to reveal the many weapons and enhancements on display) Which enhancements do you want to have?

Shathella: Hm... I want to get an enhancement for my home. In case someone tries to destroy it for some reason.

Clem: I may have something for that. Just give me a minute. (walks to the closet)

Xahrvahr: Why hi there. I believe we haven't met yet. What's your name?

Shathella: Shathella. I'm a yeti that lives in the snowy mountains. I work as a journalist for the Mystical Hidden Times.

Xahrvahr: I work there too. I did saw you there but we haven't talk yet. I'm Xahrvahr. But you can call me Xah or Vahr. I go either or.

Shathella: Nice to meet you, Xah! You work here?!

Xahrvahr: Yes. I usually sweep the floors. Sometimes helping customers as well.

Shathella: That's so cool!

Xahrvahr: It's not _that_ cool. I prefer flirting with sexy ladies such as yourself. I do love your outfit. It so~ wintery.

Shathella: Aw~ you're so sweet! Thanks! (chuckles)

Xahrvahr: (blushes a bit) You're welcome.


	138. Chapter 138

[Scene: Louisiana. New Orleans. The state that looks like a boot. Crowds of people have gathered to celebrate Halloween. People dancing and singing. All wearing various costumes. Children walking around for Trick-or-Treating. At a local music club in New Orleans, a performance is about to begin. There was people sitting on their chairs at their tables.]

???: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Spotted Spider Jazz... I'm Justica and these are my sisters Faireen and Powelly. We're the Cool Cats and we're here to sing our jazz for this special night. Ready girls? (Faireen and Powelly nods) Then let's begin! Hope you all enjoy our little jazz session. 'Cause it's gonna rock... your... world. (turns her head) Hit it!

[MUSIC STARTS]

Justica: 🎵This night is not like any other night. It's a lot darker then any other day. You wouldn't notice at first but when you look closer, you'll see what I mean~. You hear the wolves howling to the full moon. You hear the owl hooting away. You see some smoke and want to take a look. But don't! Because there's a witch making her potion inside her cauldron. That's right! It's Halloween! The spookiest time of the year~! Everyone wearing costumes and pretending to be someone else. Vampires appearing to suck your blood. Zombies trying to eat your brains~! Don't forget the mummy and their bandages! Ol' Frankenstein walking through the streets and accidentally terrorizing people! People turning into werewolves in the full moon of the night. Watch out for those Jack-o-lanterns! They're coming this way floating in the air with their fire burning inside! Halloween brings out the monster in all of us! The monsters are walking among us! You wouldn't notice at first but you'll see them eventually. Some are friendly! Some are mean~! You gotta be careful! When you're waking through the streets of night, you better look out for those monsters. They could be sneaking up right behind you and bam! they'll get you right on the spot. Halloween is the perfect chance for monsters to come and get you! Remember to be brave and don't let these monsters get to you!🎵

[MUSIC ENDS]  
[PEOPLE CHEERING AND CLAPPING]

Justica: Thank you, thank you! The Cool Cats are here all night!

Faireen: Please enjoy your Halloween night.

Powelly: Careful not to let the monsters get you!

Jazzy Mama (Human Form): (clapping her hands slowly) That was a nice performance, girls. You three certainly know how to bring the creepy jazz during this time of year.

Justica: Oh it's no problem, Jazzy Mama. The Cool Cats will always bring out our A-Game. Even during Halloween.

Faireen: I bet the Yokai are having a lot of fun since this is the only time they don't have to be in human disguises.

Jazzy Mama: They certainly are, dear! Now then, I would like to have another request.

Powelly: What kind of request?

Jazzy Mama: Tomorrow I'm gonna be leaving town.

Justica: Don't tell me you're moving out!

Jazzy Mama: No no! Nothing like that. It's for Thanksgiving. Every year, me and my sisters would come to our Headmother's mansion which is an island in the Hidden World. We would go there and spend some time together for Thanksgiving. We only return to our homes after Thanksgiving is officially over. So~ for the meantime, I would like to have you three take care of this music bar until my return.

Powelly: What about the mula?! You promise to pay us 100,00 dollars each for this performance!

Justica: Powelly, don't be so rude towards Jazzy Mama! (to Jazzy Mama) I'm terribly sorry for her rude behavior!

Jazzy Mama: Don't worry about that. I had to deal with many rude customers before. This is nothing new. Anyways, for the money, I'll pay you $300,00 each for this.

Faireen: Are you serious? Like really serious? You're willing to pay us $300,000 just to look after your bar?

Jazzy Mama: Yes! In fact, I'll pay you three up front just to see that Jazzy Mama isn't joking! (grabs her wallet from her purse) Not one bit! (opens wallet and takes out 3 paychecks) After all, Jazzy Mama _always_ keep her promises. I would never lie to you girls. Not one bit... (grabs fountain pen from the table and writes down everything on the paychecks) Here you go! (gives them the paychecks)

Justica: Oh my goodness! You _really_ are serious! (hugs Jazzy Mama) Thank you so much, Jazzy! We won't disappoint you!

Faireen: We'll make sure nobody tries to destroy your bar while you're away.

Powelly: You can count on us!

Jazzy Mama: Fantastic! (whistles) My dear employees, I have an announcement to make. I'm going away tomorrow to spend some quality time with my dear sisters and my Headmother at the mansion in the Hidden World. The Cool Cats will be your temporarily bosses until my return. So I expect all of you to listen and do whatever they tell them to do. And remember to follow Jazzy's rules. You know what happens if you break them. (they all nodded to her) Good to hear. (takes out her keys and gives it to Justica) This is the keys to my business. You have all access to any room you please. Now I must head home to the Hidden City to make sure I have everything for tomorrow. Ta-Ta, darlings! Jazzy Mama will be back in town after Thanksgiving! (leaves)

Justica: Well girls! Looks like we're the bosses now!

Faireen: Let's not get power-hungry from this.

Powelly: What's the worst thing that could possibly happen, Faireen? We got control of all of this. We won't let this kind of power go over our heads.

Justica: Of course not. I would never let this thing get a hold of me. But now we should be focusing on making this business even more successful then ever.

Powelly: Oh no. You're getting one of those "opportunity" ideas.

Faireen: The one where things doesn't go exactly as planned.

Justica: This time it'll work. Since we're the bosses now, we could bring in more customers for the Spotted Spider Jazz. This music bars _could_ use some new bright ideas.

Powelly: What _kind_ of ideas, Tica? And it better be something that might _actually_ help us for this kind of situation. After all, you're supposed to be the leader who comes up with the "bright" ideas.

Justica: Are you really mocking me?!

Powelly: And what if I am? Wanna fight about it?!

Faireen: Girls, calm down. There's no time for us to fight. We must do this together. So please don't fight here where you're gonna make a huge mess.

Together: Fine~... We won't start a fight in here.

Faireen: Good. Now what should be our first business?

Justica: What we need is to bring more people here with the power of music.

Powelly: Anything else you're forgetting?

Justica: Um... Oh yeah! Bartenders, I want you to make those Halloween-themed martinis! Chefs, make some spooky~ Halloween meals! Waiters and waitresses, continue serving the customers! We gotta make this place as scary as possible!

Employees: Okay! (starts working)

Justica: This should be easy. All we have to do is make sure everything runs smoothly like the stream.

Faireen: And~ making sure that nobody tries to trash the place.

Powelly: Or we'll be kissing these paychecks goodbye.

Justica: Don't worry, girls! I got this! After all, I'm a natural-born leader.

Powelly: You claim to be one.

Justica: It still counts! Don't doubt my leadership skills!

Powelly: Right~...

[Scene: New York. Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's Bedroom. Big Mama is putting some of her things in her luggage bags.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: So how long are you gonna stay at your mother's mansion?

Big Mama: Only until after Thanksgiving is over.

Capitaina Mama: We'll be meetin' our other sisters 'n spend some time wit' them..

Big Mama: I hope you aren't gonna leave quickly like last year.

Capitaina Mama: I promise I won't attempt t' leave this time. I shall stay at th' mansion 'til Thanksgivin' be officially o'er.

Big Mama: Are you really sure?

Capitaina Mama: Aye I be sure! Now shut up 'n get yer loot! We 'ave t' leave early tomorrow mornin' afore th' sun be completely up 'n bright like a lightbulb!

Big Mama: Alright alright. Big Mama just need to be sure I have everything ready for my stay at Headmother's house.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Big Mama, while you're away, who's gonna take care of your businesses?

Big Mama: Oh. Big Mama haven't think of that yet. This is quite the _fizzywinkle_!

Capitaina Mama: Wha' about those Turtles ye mentioned? Th' ones who had interfere wit' yer plans? Maybe ye should let them handle th' businesses.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Are you crazy?! Those Turtles are the enemy! We can't simply let them take care of Big Mama's empire! It's completely out of the question!

Capitaina Mama: I was jus' simply givin' out ideas. Ye don't 'ave t' yell like that. 

Big Mama: Hold on. Taina _does_ have a pointy. It would be quite an interesting experimenties.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: I don't know about that, Big Mama.

Big Mama: It'll be fun! I would love to see them handle things in their own~ _unique_ way.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: If you say so...

Big Mama: Then it's settled. I'll have one of the Bellhops bring the Turtly-boos to my office.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: I'll handle that, Big Mama. (walks away)

Capitaina Mama: Wha' do ye know? Me ideas actually workin'. Guess I be th' smart one aft all...


	139. Chapter 139

[Scene: Rooftops.]

Leo: There's no way you got more candy then us, Mikey!

Mikey: It's true! I counted it thoroughly!

Leo: Then do it again! I wanna make sure you didn't exaggerate the numbers!

Tsareena: Are you stating that we're lying?!

Raichu: You could be!

Midnight Lycanroc: Hey hey hey! Let's not start a fight here.

Raph: Yeah take a chill pill, you two! We're not fighting to the death for candy.

Donnie: Though that would be quite interesting to see.

Raph: Not helping!

Donnie: So?

Flora: We shouldn't argue over who has the most candy.

April: The most important thing is partying! That's what!

Cherce: We'll go ahead and get everything ready for our Halloween party.

April: Oh yeah! I have to get going too! Taylor invited me to her party! But I'll be _right_ back at your Halloween party after this. I promise! (leaves)

Donnie: Have fun! Now let's head back to- (Kozani appears) What the?!

Kozani: Hello. I have a message from Big Mama.

Mikey: What does she want?!

Kozani: She wants you to come to her office immediately.

Leo: And what if we said no way?!

Without saying a word, Kozani throws some powder at them. Causing them to fall asleep immediately.

Few Minutes Later...

Everyone: (groans)

Big Mama: Hello~, Turtly-boos! Miss me?

Everyone: Big Mama!

Leo: What do you want with us?!

Raichu: Why did you made us fall asleep?!

Big Mama: I know you have many questions and I shall answer them.

Capitaina Mama: So ye better shut yer mouths or I'll make ye shut up! (points her sword at them) I be nah afeared t' cut yer heads off in one slice!

Big Mama: Now now, Taina. You shouldn't be threatening my guests. This is my hotel after all. So you must follow all my rulies.

Capitaina Mama: Alright, sis. I was only threatenin' them t' keep quiet or else.

Netta: Hold on! Sis?! Does this mean you two are sisters?!

Big Mama: Shocking isn't it? But she's only one of many. You see, Big Mama comes from a large family. One mother and many sisters. We all have different fatheroos who we haven't even met. Anyways, the reason why I want you here is because I have a request to make.

Capitaina Mama: Every year, on Thanksgivin', we go t' our Headmother's mansion island where we spend some time together. We stay thar 'til Thanksgivin' be officially o'er.

Big Mama: And while I'm away, I would love to have you five take care of my businesses until then.

Donnie: What's the catch this time? Are you gonna force us to fight in the Battle Nexus or something like that?

Big Mama: No no. Not that. In return for your services, Big Mama will personally get you whatever you desire most. The one thing you always wanted but never had.

Donnie: Hm... Anything?!

Big Mama: Anything at all!

Donnie: So if I said I want some uranium,...?

Big Mama: I'll buy it when I return!

Mikey: A custom-made pizza oven?!

Big Mama: The best there is!

Leo: What about a supply of unicorn onesies?

Big Mama: IN every color there is! I promise to buy you the one you desire most when I return from my mansion stay.

Raph: How can we be sure you're not lying to us?! Last time we helped you, you tricked us into getting the Oozesquitoes for you!

Mikey: _And_ attempting to force us to fight in the Battle Nexus! We haven't forgotten that!

Big Mama snaps her fingers which the Otter Bellhop and the Fox Bellhop appeared. The two gave our heroes a purple-colored credit card that has Big Mama's handwriting on the back of it.

Big Mama: These mystic credit cards are very rare. It has infinite amount of cash. With it, you can buy whatever you want. No matter how expensiveroos it is. Plus it would never run out of money. You'll always have it indefinitely. You can keep them even after I return. It's all yours. No strings attached.

Donnie: You really are serious about this.

Leo: But I still don't trust you.

Big Mama: That's fine by me. Please take care of my businesses. They're extremely important. If I hear that there's something wrong, I'm coming back to check to see if anything _is_ wrong around here.

Raichu: You got nothing to worry about. We can handle anything. So you don't have to check on us.

Big Mama: If you say so... (leaves)

Capitaina Mama: Don't mess this up fer me dear sister! I'll 'ave yer heads 'n yer shells if ye dunderheads do somethin' so reckless 'n dangerous!

Raph: We promise we won't do anything to ruin the businesses!

Capitaina Mama: I hope so! I'll be keepin' an eye on all o' ye! (leaves)

Raph: I can't believe there's more Big Mamas out there!

Leo: I can't believe she's willing to let _us_ handle her businesses.

Donnie: I can't believe we're actually infinity-naires!

Mikey: What kind of stuff can we buy with this credit card?!

Tsareena: Anything we want! Obviously!

Male Meowstic: Like a mansion? A yacht?

Eevee: An entire all-you-can-eat buffet?!

Midnight Lycanroc: Guys! We should be spending money if necessary.

Raichu: Necessary?! Oh come on! We have infinite amount of dough! We can buy literally the entire world if we have to!

Tsareena: Plus, she's even letting us keep it. Which is nice of her to do!

Midnight Lycanroc: This could be a trap of sorts. Knowing Big Mama, she always has a hidden catch.

Eevee: Even if she has a hidden catch, at least we know that she's willing to trust us as long as we don't destroy her businesses!

Raichu: Which is easier said then done. So you got nothing to worry about! She's gonna be away until after Thanksgiving! Giving us plenty of time to fix everything before she even step through that door at the lobby!

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh huh... Well we should keep our guard up. We don't know what kind of secret business Big Mama could have.

Everyone: Right!


	140. Chapter 140

[Scene: Hidden City. Mystical Hidden Times Building. Main Lobby.]

Veneranda (Princess Costume): A Halloween party in the Mystical Hidden Times building is the best!

Ronalee (Cheerleading Costume): You can say that again! I wonder if we're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven. 'Cause I'm~ thinking of making out with that Wolf Yokai over there.

Melody (Little Red Riding Hood Costume): A skunk and a wolf... (imagines it) I don't want to think about it. It seems _way_ too steamy for my taste.

Ronalee: Whatever. He's hot in my book! A 10 out of 10!

Melody: Eh. He's not my type. Too much fur which means there's gonna be a lot of loose fur.

Ronalee: But that makes him even more hotter.

Melody: Uh huh.

|Main Square District|

Music is playing through the crowds of Yokai that are participating in the Fall Festival. Some are playing the various games. Some are dancing to the music. All wearing costumes for Halloween.

Diamante (Butterfly Costume): Halloween... The perfect time for us to dress up as whatever we want to be. How do I look in my butterfly costume, Tozo?

Rontozo (Fairy Costume): You look very dashing, Dia!

Diamante: Why thank you. I _do_ look dashing in it.

Rontozo: So what do you wanna do first?

Diamante: Hm... I was thinking of getting something to eat. We can't do anything on an empty stomach.

Rontozo: Fine by me. (follows Diamante) Which one do you wanna eat?

Diamante: Let me think about that. There's so many things I want to eat before we do anything else. (bumps into someone) Hey! Watch where you are- (realizes it was Hephaestus) Oh look who it is. It's the flame boy.

Hephaestus (Dragon Costume): That's Flamer to you!

Diamante: (sarcastic voice) i'm sorry, Flamer. (chuckles at him) Are you supposed to be a dragon? Quite fitting because you do act like one.

Hephaestus: Dragons are cool okay?! You don't have to act all high and mighty just because it's Halloween!

Diamante: Oh really?! Well take a nice long look at me. I'm a beautiful butterfly. My sister made it just for me to wear on this lovely night.

Hephaestus: Whatever! Butterflies are lame anyways! Dragons are where is that! They're so badass and everything! You wouldn't understand since you're into all the girly stuff!

Diamante: Stop acting like a child. Butterflies can be as deadly as a dragon. You wouldn't know unless we try.

Hephaestus: Oh yeah?! Then I challenge you to a duel!

Diamante: What kind of duel?

Hephaestus: It's simple. You and I will "date". During this "date", we can't say no to each other for anything that we want to do! Whoever says no to a request the loser has to become the winner's slave for three whole months!

Diamante: That's an interesting challenge. I accept, Flamer. But don't push your luck. You're most likely gonna lose this challenge and you'll be doing my laundry for three months straight! (does the ojou-sama laugh)

Rontozo: This is gonna turn badly _real_ quick. I can feel it...

Diamante: Oh don't worry, Tozo. This would be easy. (whispers to her) I'll make the most ridiculous requests. It'll annoy him so much that he _has_ to say no. (chuckles) He won't win this challenge. He's just a nobody. A wannabe rapper who thinks he can take on the world. Ha! Fat chance I'll be seeing him living in the Centaur Estates District! Not gonna happen.

Rontozo: Right...

[Scene: New York. Taylor Martin's Penthouse.]

Taylor Martin: Okay guys! Time to play a game!

Resa: What kind of game are we gonna play?

Maz: Don't know. We'll just have to see and find out.

Taylor Martin: The game we'll be playing is 7 Minutes in Heaven! The rules are simple. Remember those pieces of paper I gave you? Well these are gonna be inside this top hat. I'm gonna pick two people at random. When I picked these two people, they're gonna be in the closet and stay there for 7 minutes. After time is up, we open the door and see what's happening in there. Anything goes in a night.

April: Oh great. (thinking) I'm not kissing anyone. I'm dating Donnie. He would think I'm cheating on him. So I gotta make sure these boys don't attempt to kiss me. These lips are reserved for my boyfriend and my friends. Nobody else.

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Hallways.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Since Big Mama will be away, I shall help you with all of her duties. So the first thing I should tell you is to explain all of you. As you know, Big Mama is the most powerful mob boss in the Hidden City. Specifically here. In the Hidden World, there are many other crime bosses who are just as powerful as she is. Some are even more powerful and influential then Big Mama.

Leo: Really? Then I guess she has a ton of enemies who would _love_ to have her head as a trophy right?

Ke Ai Sai Hu: More and less. These crime bosses can be ruthless and unpredictable. They may act friendly but do have hidden motives. So when dealing with them, you need to be tough and stern. Try to persuade them in your direction and they'll listen to your every word. One wrong move and it'll become a bloodbath.

Raph: Bloodbath?!

Mikey: I don't want to be covered in blood!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Then I suggest you follow my lead on this.

Leo: Right. Now then, I was thinking we can take one of the businesses. That way we can do all of it at once without stressing us out.

Mikey: Great idea, Leon! But who's gonna have which business?!

Leo: Easy. I'll take care of the Grand Nexus Hotel. Netta can take care of the Battle Nexus. Raph will handle the Demolition Derby on Fridays. Donnie can handle the train station. And you, Miguel, can take care of the Auction House.

Netta: I like that!

Raph: Are you sure you can handle the Battle Nexus by yourself? Maybe you and I could switch places.

Netta: No Raph. I got this. I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself. Especially with this responsibility.

Raph: I don't know...

Netta: Don't doubt me! I can do it!

Leo: Yeah, Raph. She's not a baby anymore. She can totally do it.

Raph: Well~ if you say so...

Donnie: Me with the train? Why?

Leo: Because you're the tech guy. Obviously you can fix whatever damage the train takes. And plus~, you can take April with you if you want.

Donnie: Uh huh... But I could've been more perfect with the demolition derby. Me and Mikey were there with papa.

Leo: Look I made the decision and that's what we're gonna do! So shut up and deal with it!

Midnight Lycanroc: You're sounding like a leader, Leo.

Leo: Me? A leader? No way! I could never be the leader! Too much pressure for me to handle.

Raph: You always criticize me as the leader!

Leo: That's because you think that the best plan is punching stuff!

Raph: Raph can come up with great ideas! Remember when we got stuck together?! At least we were able to learn how to work as a team!

Leo: You had good intentions but by turning us into a four headed monster is _not_ the way we should learn how to be a real team. Also, we really need to work on our team name.

Raph: What's wrong with Mad Dogs?! It makes us sound tough!

Leo: I was thinking we should have a cooler name like~ "Leo and the Neons!"

Mikey: That team name doesn't make sense.

Raichu: But it can work. Rai-Rai!

Donnie: No it won't. Mad Dogs makes much more sense then that.

Male Meowstic: Leo and the Neons sound more like a band name rather than a team name.

Leo: Whatever! Let's just focus on the businesses! Big Mama is counting on us after all!

Raichu: But first, we need to start our Halloween party!

Leo: That too! I haven't forgotten about our party!

Raichu: Raight~...

Leo: Don't doubt me!


	141. Chapter 141

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Hidden World. Big Mama and Capitaina Mama had just arrived to their mother's mansion island. The entrance is a white arch with red roses growing all over it. A wolf maid bows to them as they walk through the front garden and to the front of the mansion. The mansion itself is white and purple. The windows are oval-shaped with the color of translucent purple glass. The door at the entrance is in the shape of a spider web.]

Big Mama: (sighs admirably) This place hasn't changed one bit...

Capitaina Mama: Yeah... This mansion be beautiful as usual... Jus' th' way 'twas when we were wee sprogs.

Big Mama: I wonder if the others have arrived to the mansionee.

Capitaina Mama: Who knows? Let's jus' head inside 'n unpack our bags. I wants t' get some shut-eye afore I see them.

Big Mama: Agree. (claps her hands) Maids, could you bring our baggity-bags to our bedrooms?

Yokai Maids: Yes, madame. (begins carrying their bags)

Big Mama: Thank you very much. Big Mama highly appreciates it.

Capitaina Mama: Why can nah I carry th' bags?! I don't needs maids 'n butlers t' do this! All I needs be me loyal crewmates!

Big Mama: Haven't you forgotten? Headmother is one of the most powerful and most influential crime bosses in her time. But she still retains some of that poweroos despite being old. She still has influence over the other crime bossities.

Capitaina Mama: I didn' forget about that! Headmother has made many allies 'n many enemies! Someone could come here 'n assassinate her at any moment. Aft all, crime bosses always 'ave a hidden motive. They would do anythin' t' loot out th' competition. Especially those who are th' most powerful above them.

Big Mama: Which is why Headmother had increase the security. We can't let our guard down even if we're having a nice family Thanksgiving dinner. Someone would sneak in the mansion and assassinate Headmother. So we need to keep our guard up at all times. One slip up and we'll end up being trophies for those criminals.

Capitaina Mama: Right. (hears something) Oh no. I know that sound from anywhere.

A golden ship has landed at the docks of the mansion. Mama Kabiratan, in her Yokai form, walks down from the ship. She then sits on her golden throne. The Mummy Yokai, who are some of her many servants, lifts the golden throne and walks to the entrance of the mansion.

Mama Kabiratan: Greetings, my sisters. Mama Kabiratan has arrived for Thanksgiving.

Capitaina Mama: Oh ahoy thar, Mama Kabiratan. Ye look shiny as usual.

Mama Kabiratan: I'll tale that as a compliment. I _do_ look shiny because of my beautiful gold I'm wearing. Have you seen my golden ship? My golden throne? My golden outfit that I'm wearing for this occasion?

Capitaina Mama: I can see it all right! I can hear yer chanties from miles away! Even seein' yer gold from miles too! Jus' how much gold are ye gonna 'ave afore ye get tired from it?!

Mama Kabiratan: Get tired of gold? Preposterous! Mama Kabiratan never gets tired of gold! I'm the queen of the Egypt Hidden City! Gold is part of who I am as a person! (chuckles) Don't say such things like that.

Capitaina Mama: Yeah yeah, whatever. Jus' go inside. Most likely we'll 'ave t' wait fer everyone else t' arrive.

Mama Kabiratan claps her hands for her mummies to carry her inside the mansion. Capitaina sighs at this. Mama Kabiratan is a wannabe queen in her eyes. The way she acts and the way she would flaunt her luxurious lifestyles online makes Capitaina sick with annoyance. 

Gran Mama: Hola, hermanas. (removes her hat) How are you doing?

Big Mama: Hello, Gran Mama. You look handsomeloo as usual.

Gran Mama: Gracias. I'm just happy to see you again.

Capitaina Mama: Me too... Mama Kabiratan had already head inside. Actin' like a queen again!

Gran Mama: I see. (puts her hat back on) Then I should head inside as well.

Oka-san: Me as well.

Gran Mama: (shrieks a bit) Oka-san! Zhizhu! Don't scare me like that.

Zhizhu Mama: Sorry about that, Gran Mama. We prefer being in the shadows rather then being in the light.

Oka-san: Right. As the leader of the Yakuza, it's always best to do business underground. Where nobody will be able to find you.

Zhizhu Mama: But for this time, we shall stick to the light as we celebrate Thanksgiving with our Headmother. (heads inside)

Oka-san: We'll continue our conversation after putting everything away. (heads inside)

Princess Mama: (stretches her arms in the air) Finally we're here! Do you know how many hours I have been in sea?!

Grosse Mama: Don't be like that, Princess. Headmother always said no complaining.

Princess Mama: Still, I should've gotten a teleportation device!

Grande Mae: (jumps forward) Hello~, mansion! And hola, everyone!

Big Mama: Nice to see you too, Grande Mae.

Jazzy Mama: It's so nice to be back at home... (breathes in) I can smell the nostalgia in the air. The sight of seeing the home that you once grew up in.

Sheriff Mama: What are you talking about?! (breathes in) All I can smell is grass and trees and everything else.

Jazzy Mama: It's just an expression, darling! You wouldn't get it even if it hits you on the back of your pretty little head!

Sheriff Mama: Next you'll tell me that money don't grow on trees!

Jazzy Mama: Because it doesn't! Everyone knows you can't grow literal dough from trees!

Sheriff Mama: Unless it's a mystical type.

Bol'shaya Mamochka: Do you seriously need to yell at this time of day? We need to head inside. There's no time for these silly arguments.

Mama Nui: I wonder what kind of food we're gonna have?! Mashed potatoes or baked potatoes?! Potato salad?! A large and delicious turkey?! It's gonna be a gnarly Thanksgiving dinner! I'm as hungry as a hummingbird getting some nectar!

Malaking Nanay: (chuckles) Always a big eater. I rarely ever hear her say anything other then food.

Jazzy Mama: Agree. Yet she's a professional surfer in Hawaii. Talk about a contrast.

Mama Nui: I heard that, Jazzy dudette!

Soon, all of Big Mama's sisters has arrived to the mansion island. While the maids and butlers bring their bags to their rooms, everyone has enter the main lobby of the mansion. The lobby has the colors red, purple and white all over it. Beautiful vases and portraits cover the area. Headmother, in her Yokai form, appeared upstairs.

Headmother: My beautiful daughters... Welcome back. I'm so happity-happy to see you all again. Especially you, Capitaina Mama.

Capitaina Mama: Nice t' see ye too, Headmother.

Headmother: (walks downstairs) As you know, we come here every year for our annual Thanksgiving feast. And you know all the rules. You must stay here in this mansion until after Thanksgiving is officially over. You must eat as many food as you can. I'll let you bring home some leftovers to share with your colleagues. They'll be very appreciatoos about it. Anyways, for now you can all relax. You must be very tired from your long journey to here.

Princess Mama: You can say that again, Headmother! I was getting really bored on my ship! I was thinking of just swimming here but that would get me killed!

Headmother: I see... Well you can get all the rest you need. If you want to have a chattery with me, I'll be in my headquarters doing some business. So please drop by if you want to.

They all nod and went to different parts of the mansion. Doing their own thing. Big Mama heads to her bedroom which is on the first floor of the mansion. Once inside, she sits down on her bed and takes off her thigh-high heel boots.

Big Mama: So good to be home. (lies down on her back) I do miss this place. All the goodity good and the badity bad times me and my sisters... (sighs) I miss all of it... (chuckles to herself) It's always nice to take a break from work. That reminds me. How are those turtly-boos doing?

|New York Region of the Hidden City|  
|Mystic Train Station|  
|Donatello|

While the train is on the move, Donnie is checking on all the carts of the train. Making sure that there isn't anything rusted or loose from its position.

Donnie: Everything seems good so far. I don't see anything that's out of place.

Male Meowstic: Yup. I don't see anything unusual either. The carts are all clear.

Donnie: Now what should we do for the meantime?

Male Meowstic: Hm... Well~, we do have that infinite credit card.

Donnie: I know where this is going to. You want us to use that credit card to do some world traveling.

Male Meowstic: Exactly. Come on, it'll be fun. Besides the only thing we do is making sure the train doesn't break down or anything like that. So we got all the free time we want. And also, nobody won't even know that we're slacking off since this is technically our job.

Donnie: I guess you're right. (grabs credit card from Emerald) Let's see the world!

Male Meowstic: Yeah! (chuckles)


	142. Chapter 142

[Scene: New York. Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's Office. Leo is sitting on Big Mama's rolling chair. Bored out of his mind as he looks through his phone.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Leonardo, I have some paperwork that needs to be done.

Leo: Paperwork? Boring~... Why does Big Mama have to do paperwork?

Ke Ai Sai Hu: This particular paperwork is actually for the supplier. He gives us equipment for the Battle Nexus training room.

Leo: A supplier eh?

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Correct. He would like to meet us tonight at the outskirts of the Hidden City. So please do the paperwork and give it to him before tonight.

Leo nods and she leaves the office. The red-eared slider looks at the paperwork. He grabs a pen and starts writing on the paperwork as fast as he can so he can resume looking through his phone.

Raichu: This seems like boring work!

Leo: I know right?! Big Mama does this on a daily basis?! I bet she gets bored from this stuff.

Raichu: Agree... I'd rather play some video games then sitting here doing some work.

Leo: Me too! (groans) Let's just make it quick.

Raichu: Super quick!

[Scene: Hidden City. Ice Cream Shop. Veneranda's Bedroom.]

Veneranda: So you agree to look after Big Mama's businesses while she's away?

Raph: Pretty much. We didn't have any other choice. Though I bet she has something hidden in her sleeves.

Veneranda: (opens her mini fridge) I see... Please go on.

Raph: Leo put me in charge of the demolition derby while Netta is in charge of the Battle Nexus. I don't want her to get hurt in there! (Veneranda opens her mouth) Raph knows what you're say! I'm just worry that those fighters might hurt my baby sister! I don't want anything bad happen to her! Even if she can handle things herself...

Veneranda: There's nothing wrong with being worried. (gives Raph a strawberry-flavored Popsicle) That's just how older siblings are... But I know that she can take them down with her awesome ninja skills. You do know you're ninjas right?

Raph: I know that! (takes a bite from the Popsicle) I'm just worried that she'll get hurt or worse! As the leader and the oldest brother, I have to make sure those creeps don't do anything to my baby sister! 'Cause I swear if they put their hands on her, I'm gonna send them flying to space! (lifts his hand up) Right to the moon! (a drop of the Popsicle drips on Raph's cheek)

Veneranda: Right to the moon eh? You gotta have a lot of punching power to even do that.

Raph: With enough training I can do that with ease!

Veneranda: I would love to see that happen. (pecks Raph's cheek which causes him to blush) That would be an amazing sight to see.

Raph: Y-Y-Yeah... (chuckles nervously) Oh I almost forgot! (takes out credit card) Big Mama gave us these credit cards that has infinite amount of cash! We can literally buy whatever we want with these and we won't run out of money!

Veneranda: That's so cool!

Raph: But I don't know what should I get. Maybe some teddy bears? Maybe some new records? Some new weights for my weightlifting time? So many things I wanna get but I can't decide which one should I get first!

Veneranda: Hm... Getting your first purchase can be a difficult thing to decide. How about we go out? The festival is still happening. Maybe you can figure out what you wanna buy.

Raph: Good idea! I'll just wait in the living room while you get dressed.

Veneranda: Beary-Boo, you don't have to leave my room. You're my boyfriend now. So it's okay for you to see me naked.

Raph: I don't know. Raph doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

Veneranda: I don't mind. I told you before. Someday when we're living together, we're gonna see each other naked. So you don't have to be uncomfortable around me when I have no clothes. But you can always turn around while I change if that makes you feel less uncomfortable.

Raph turns his body to face the wall while Veneranda takes off all her clothes. Feeling a bit mischievous, Randa taps on Raph's shoulder. He turns to see no one is behind him. He shrugs but when he turns back, he saw that she's on his lap.

Raph: (blushes harshly) Pudding, how did you-?!

Veneranda: You're not the only one who can make themselves disappear. (chuckles mischievously)

Raph: (covers his eyes with his hands) Please put on some clothes!

Veneranda: It's alright. No need to be embarrassed.

Raph: Randa, this isn't funny!

Veneranda: (chuckling) It kinda is! Just take a peek!

Raph: Raph is being a gentleman! I don't want to do something that I'll regret!

Veneranda: (removes his hands from his eyes) I know you are. But it's okay. Like I said, you're the only person other then my mama to see me naked. So don't worry about being a gentleman. I don't mind. Really.

Raph: If you say so... (looks down shyly)

Veneranda chuckles at his shyness before kissing him on the lips for a bit and petting his head.

Veneranda: You're so adorable when you're blushing like this.

Raph: Sh-Sh-Shut it! Just put on some clothes so we can leave!

Veneranda: Fine~ fine~... I'll do that. I just wanna have some fun with my favorite cuddly bear.

Raph: I wanna have that too, my cutie... cutie... um... my cutie puppy? Wait no! That came out wrong! (clears his throat) Let me restart that. I wanna have that too, my puppy-wuppy. (kisses her on the cheek) Is that better?

Veneranda: Yeah it is. (kisses him back on the cheek and stands up) I'll put on some clothes. Just wait here, big guy.

Raph: You know I will. (chuckles to himself a bit)


	143. Chapter 143

[Scene: France. Paris. The city of love and romance. The city of lights. It was a chilly day in Paris. Some clouds are on the sky. Leaves are continuing falling slowly from the trees and to the ground. People are wearing sweaters and jackets to keep themselves warm as Winter is almost here. Today's All Saints Day or La Toussaint. People have come to the cemetery to put flowers around their loved ones' graves. Lucinde has put flowers on the grave of one of her grandmothers from her mom's side of the family.]

Lucinde: (thinking) I have dropped some chrysanthemums flowers for you, grandmother. This is my gift to you for La Toussaint. I hope that we get to meet each other for this day. If not, maybe next year when the weather is not so chilly like today. Venez me rendre visite à la maison pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. {Translation: Please come and visit me at home for today. I missed you very much.}

After a moment of silence, she walks out of the cemetery.

Debante Trim Furfrou: Well~ that was depressing.

Lucinde: Furfrou. Don't say such things like that. This is La Toussaint. The day where we honor our deceased relatives. Tomorrow the dead comes visit the living. Commémoration des fidèles défunts. All Souls' Day.

Debante Trim Furfrou: But does it _have_ to be all sad and depressing?

Lucinde: This is a time for family after all. But~ if you don't want to be here, we can always head to the catacombs.

Debante Trim Furfrou: The catacombs?! Oh no no no no! I don't like the catacombs! Spooky things always happen there!

Lucinde: Aw~ what's wrong? I thought you were brave. Guess I was wrong.

Debante Trim Furfrou: Of course I'm brave! Don't underestimate me, Luci! If you want to go to the catacombs, then the catacombs we shall go!

Lucinde: That's fine by me. Let's call the others to meet us at the entrance of the catacombs.

Debante Trim Furfrou: You go do that! I'll show you who's really afraid!

Lucinde: Right~...

Debate Trim Furfou: You're using sarcasm on me!

Lucinde: (chuckles) Sorry...

[Scene: France Region of the Hidden City. This Hidden City is different from the one in New York. Large human-like statues are everywhere in various poses. The pathways are made out of bricks and stones. There are various shops side by side and across from each other. All in pastel colors. It has a Beauty and the Beast-esque feel to it in terms of the atmosphere. Flower beds full of lavender are sitting on the windows of some buildings. The Yokai that lives in the France Region of the Hidden City are walking around. Some are looking through the windows of the various shops. Some are just passing by. At one of the bakeries, the French Rescue Group had just bought a basket of baked bread.]

Burme: The bread smells tellement bon. {Translation: so good.}

Phoque: It definitely does. I can smell the aroma from here.

Marmotte: Can't wait to turn this bread into sandwiches! I was thinking of turkey sandwiches with cheese and mayo on it! Or Croque Monsieur sandwiches!

Chevreuil: That would be nice. Add some veggies on it and it'll be very delicious to eat.

Burme: Right! We could do a picnic at the Eiffel Tower.

Phoque: That sounds really fun. As long as there's no mutant or yokai attack, we can just sit back and relax...

Burme's phone begins to ring. He grabs his phone from his belt and sees that Lucinde is calling him. He quickly picks up the phone to talk to her.

_**Burme:  
Bonjour Lucinde!  
** _

_**Lucinde:  
Bonjour, Burme. Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire en ce moment? {Translation: Hello, Burme. What are you doing right now?}  
** _

_**Burme:  
Nous avions acheté du pain. Nous pensions faire un pique-nique devant la tour Eiffel. Et toi? {Translation: We had bought some bread. We were thinking of having a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower. What about you?}  
** _

_**Lucinde:  
  
Je viens de quitter le cimetière pour honorer ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère pour la Toussaint. Je veux juste te demander quelque chose. {Translation: I just left the cemetery to honor my grandmother from my mom's side for All Saints Day. I just wanna ask you something.}** _

_**Burme:  
Continuez ~ ... {Translation: Go on~...}  
** _

_**Lucinde:  
Aimeriez-vous aller aux catacombes? Juste pour le fun! Rien d'autre! Une simple aventure obsédante! {Translation: Would you like to go to the Catacombs? Just for fun! Nothing else! A simple haunting adventure!}  
** _

_**Burme:  
Cela semble tentant ... Mais d'accord! Nous serons là dès que possible! {Translation: That sounds tempting... But alright! We'll be there as soon as possible!}  
** _

_**Lucinde:  
Génial! Je te retrouve à l'entrée des catacombes! Ce sera très amusant! Croyez-moi. {Translation: Great! I'll meet you at the entrance of the Catacombs! It'll be a lot of fun! Trust me.}  
** _

_**Burme:  
On le fera. Au revoir... {Translation: We will. Bye...}** _

Burme: Guys, we're gonna be heading to the Catacombs for a spooky adventure of fun and thrills!

Phoque: The C-C-C-Catacombs?!

Chevreuil: You sure we should go there.

Burme: Lucinde invited us and we must accept! She's our friend after all.

Marmotte: Oh~ this is gonna be so much fun! Hope you're not too scared to go!

Phoque: I'll try not to.

Marmotte: Then let's go already! We don't have all day!

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Afternoon. New York. Moonlight Sweets is walking through the streets of the Big Apple. Just relaxing and admiring the Fall season as the leaves are falling from the tree branches.]

Moonlight Sweets: I do love the Fall season. Even if it gets very chilly at times.

She heads inside Coffee Legume. It was really packed inside as there is lines of people. All waiting to get their order.

Moonlight Sweets: Looks like this is gonna be a while. (sighs a bit) I should've gotten here earlier before things get packed.

Jessica Jacelyn: You can say that again! This place always get packed during this time of year!

Moonlight Sweets: It can't be help. Say~ aren't you that referee who happens to be the wrestling champion?

Jessica Jacelyn: Yes I am! The name's Jessica Jacelyn! And you must be...

Moonlight Sweets: Moonlight Sweets, sugar. You must've seen my reality show right?

Jessica Jacelyn: Oh yeah. I did see you on TV from time to time. I do admire how you educate people about sexual orientation.

Moonlight Sweets: I want to help people find out who they are sexually. What kind of people they like the most and such. It's quite fascinating.

Jessica Jacelyn: If you're such an expert, tell me what orientation I have.

Moonlight Sweets: You're a lesbian.

Jessica Jacelyn: How did you know?!

Moonlight Sweets: I can tell, darling. You definitely are into girls.

Jessica Jacelyn: You're good.

Moonlight Sweets: Thank you.

Jessica Jacelyn: I wanna ask. What are you getting?

Moonlight Sweets: A latte. I'm not much of a "coffee" person. I like having lattes at any occasion.

Jessica Jacelyn: Cool. I'm definitely into coffee! I need it for my wrestling matches at the stadium!

Moonlight Sweets: I see... Well~ if you're ever free, you wanna go somewhere? Maybe to a cafe or to a diner? Something like that?

Jessica Jacelyn: I would love to! I'll see what my schedule says and I'll call you! Oh wait. I don't have your phone number.

Moonlight Sweets: (takes out cellphone) I'll give you my phone number and you'll do the same.

Jessica Jacelyn: (takes out her cellphone) Okay! We have time since we're gonna be in line for a while.

Moonlight Sweets: Right. (chuckles) Hope we can see each other someday. Maybe at a cafe. If you're up for it.

Jessica Jacelyn: Absolutely! I always keep my promises!

Moonlight Sweets: Uh huh.

Jessica Jacelyn: Don't doubt me!


	144. Chapter 144

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Auditorium. The students has gathered in the auditorium after eating their lunch. The principal of the school, Principal Damocles, has called everyone to come to the auditorium after lunch for some kind of announcement to make.]

Sunita: I wonder what this is about.

Sunburst: I don't know. It could be anything.

April: Well whatever it is, we'll just have to see to find out!

Principal Damocles comes to the stage and walks in front of the microphone. He was a fair-skinned man who wears a brown suit, a red tie and black dress shoes. He has a sleek beard under his nose and it covers his lips. His hair is slicked back and it ends at his ears. He also wears white gloves as well and his eyes were always closed.

Principal Damocles: Good afternoon, students! I apologized for calling all of you to come here after lunch. I know we don't usually do this in the afternoon but this is very important. As you know, Thanksgiving is coming up and that means the annual Thanksgiving parade will be coming up as well. Dracoly High School is proudly sponsoring this year's Thanksgiving parade! We will be handling the stands for the crowds of people and also create our own parade float for this annual event! (hears the students cheering happily) Yes yes. I know you're all super excited about this. For our first order of business, we'll be handing out these papers that you must fill in. You are allow to do any stand you want in a group of 5 but nothing _too_ inappropriate! You are representing this school after all so I expect great behavior from all of you!

The teachers begin giving the students a piece of paper. After Damocles dismissed them, everyone begins forming in groups of five. All talking among themselves. April, Resaunna, Mazon, Sunita and Sunburst formed a group of five.

April: So what kind of stand should we do for the Thanksgiving parade?

Resa: What about a food stand? Everyone is gonna get hungry when they're standing around looking at the parade floats.

Maz: Nah~... Most likely people are gonna do the same thing! What we need is something original and appropriate! Something that nobody has ever done before.

Sunita: Hm... What about we sell some~ balloons? Or~ candy?

Sunburst: Or plants?

April: No guys! Those are common! We need new original ideas! Resaunna?

Resa: I got it! We should make and sell custom-made outfits. Maz, you have a boutique. We can use some of the materials there.

Maz: That's such a big order. But it's a good idea! We should do that. It can be Thanksgiving-themed.

Sunita: Yeah! We should totally do that! I never made my own clothes before! It sounds exciting!

Sunburst: How many are we gonna make anyways? It's gotta be a huge amount of clothing.

April: I can ask Donnie for help! So you don't have to worry about that!

Sunburst: Well alright. Let's just fill out these papers and we can get started.

Resa: With building the stand or~?

Maz: We can do half and half. You and Sunita can build the stand while me and Sunburst handle the clothing.

Sunburst: Okay. We can start after school. I don't have anything else to do anyways.

Maz: Alright then. Let's do this!

Everyone: Right!

[Scene: Grand Nexus Hotel. Dressing Room.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: What are you doing?

Leo: Just trying on some outfits.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: You should be focusing on doing Big Mama's work.

Leo: And _not_ get some time to have some fun? For shame! I'm a teen after all.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: I know you are. But this is very important. Big Mama is counting on you.

Leo: Don't worry so much about that. Ke Ai, you gotta have some fun. Let loose! You don't have to _everything_ so seriously!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: But-

Leo: No buts! Let's try on some outfits together.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: I don't know...

Raichu: It'll be fun! Besides, we'll just head to the Hidden City and go to a boutique! We got the credit card after all!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Well~ okay. I guess I could take a break from work.

Leo: Now you're on the same page! Let's go!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Um... Okay... L-L-Let's go...

[Scene: Hidden City. Raph and Veneranda were looking at the various shops around the marketplace. Raph still doesn't know what to spend with his money but he's willing to get anything that Veneranda wants to buy. The two come across one of the lingerie stores which causes him to blush very harshly at the mannequin displays.]

Veneranda: (chuckles nervously) Yeah~ we have those kind of stores here in the Hidden City. This marketplace has just about anything you need. Including lingerie for all Yokai species. I know it's embarrassing to see it but it's mostly for girls. Though there are male lingerie stores as well as those who have for both males and females.

Raph: I-I see... (looks at his credit card) Um... Do you, uh~, want some? (starts panicking in embarrasment) Just asking! It-It's totally fine i-i-i-if you d-d-d-don't wa-want to! Raph isn't g-g-going to f-f-for-force you to get it!

Veneranda: (smiles a bit; begins chuckling at his panicking state) Hm... Are you really sure, Beary Boo? Your face is blending with your mask. I don't want you to pass out from complete embarrassment.

Raph: Ye-Ye-Yeah I'm sure! Only if you want to.

Veneranda: If you say so~... I guess it's okay. Let's head inside. Shall we?

Raph simply nods. His face being completely red and blending with his mask. As if it's becoming a full-on mask covering his mouth and all. They both head inside the lingerie store. Raph closes his eyes completely shut. Not wanting to see any of the lingerie that were on display.

Veneranda: You don't have to close your eyes. You need them to see where you're going.

Raph: Raph don't need his eyes. I can walk around with only using my other senses. (bumps into a mannequin) Sorry miss!

Veneranda: That was a mannequin. (chuckling) Just open your eyes, idiot.

Raph: (open his eyes) Who are you calling an idiot?!

Veneranda: You, silly!

Raph: (pouts) That's not funny.

Veneranda: What are you gonna do, big guy? Are you gonna pin me down or something?

Raph: Raph would never do that to you! I don't want to hurt you.

Veneranda: It's fine, Beary Boo. I was just teasing you. (starts giggling)

Raph: Oh. (giggles nervously) Just teasing me... eh?

Veneranda: Yeah. You have to learn when someone is teasing you or flirting with you.

Raph: You were flirting with me?!

Veneranda: Well of course. You're my boyfriend after all. You should flirt me back. Give me your best shot, big guy. (winks flirtatiously at him)

Raph: Um... (clears his throat; breathes out) Well then, Pudding. If you really want me to flirt with you, we could do it in private... in bed. (winks at her flirtatiously which makes her blush) So~ how was that?

Veneranda: That was~ pretty good. Though I believe you should continue practicing that.

Raph: I'll try.

|Mystic Train|  
|Bedroom Quarters|  
|Donnie's Bedroom|

Emerald is looking through his phone. Looking at the various pictures and selfies of him and Donnie during their time at Paris, France. Donnie puts on one of the many outfits they got during their shopping spree in Paris. He is now wearing a dark purple crop top over his over plastron and shell and dark purple jeans that has a chain attached to it. The silver chain goes from the left and downwards to the right. He also wears dark purple fingerless gloves, Black combat boots, black beanie, and purple-framed half glasses.

Male Meowstic: That was a lot of fun.

Donnie: It sure was. (turns around) How do I look?

Male Meowstic: You look fantastic in that. You look like a real bad boy.

Donnie: Thanks! But~ it's missing something.

Male Meowstic: Add some tattoos and some piercings and you'll be a true bad boy in no time.

Donnie: Tattoos and piercings...

Male Meowstic: Yeah... I was thinking you should get some tattoos to cover the pixel markings on your upper shoulders. Something that really speaks about you. Something that would make people know who you are by just looking at your tattoos.

Donnie: Like~ a kitsune?

Male Meowstic: (nods) You definitely are like a fox, Don. You should get that. One would be purple to represent you. One would be green to represent April. On your chest there would be an elegant line with a heart in the middle. Being a gradient of purple and green to represent the love you have for one another.

Donnie: Oooh I love that! Let's head to the nearest tattoo shop.

Male Meowstic: Maybe we should do it tomorrow. I'm so tired from the shopping spree in Paris.

Donnie: Good idea. (stretches his arms) I'm gonna take a snooze while we head back to New York. (walks to the tall mirror) I'm gonna take a selfie. (takes a picture of himself in his new outfit)

He lies down on his bed and post his picture on his social media account. This app is very similar to Instagram with the same layout and everything. He begins typing "Had a fantastic time at Paris. Got a new outfit. 😍😍😍 #badboy #badassvibes #eatyourheartout" for the description, adjust a few things, and post it to his account. He turns off his phone and puts it down before falling asleep.

|Auction House|  
|Vault Room|

Mikey and Rena were counting all the items in the vault. It contains various objects from items from the other Hidden Cities in the Hidden World to human items that were stolen by Chespiro.

Chespiro: So~ what do you think?

Mikey: I can't believe you stole some of these stuff!

Chespiro: It's my job, dumbass. I do the stealing while Big Mama do the orders. If she wants me to steal some jewelry, I'll do it. If it's gemstones, I'll take it. Anything she wants I take from the Human World. Simple as that.

Tsareena: Have you ever got caught?!

Chespiro: There were some close calls. But overall, I haven't been put in jail yet so I'm pretty much lucky.

Mikey: Still, stealing something is wrong! You shouldn't steal something just because Big Mama order you to!

Chespiro: Like I said, dumbass. It's my job. I'm the thief. That's what I do best.

Mikey: Don't call me a dumbass!

Tsareena: Mikey! Language!

Mikey: But he told me I'm a dumbass! Why can't I say a curse word to him back?!

Tsareena: You know your brothers would be shocked about that. Especially Raph. Do you really want Raph to get mad at you for cursing like a sailor?

Chespiro: What are you? His mom? Come on. The kid's old enough to say at least one curse word.

Tsareena: Ooooh you shut your mouth!

Chespiro: Whatever. (chuckles mischievously)

Tsareena: (growling) Why did we even agree to do this in the first place?!


	145. Chapter 145

|Marketplace|  
|Boutique|

Leo pulls the curtain to reveal his outfit. He's now wearing a light blue off the shoulder crop sweater and light blue shorts that has two small slits on both sides. 

Raichu: (whistles) It looks good on you!

Kě Ài Sai Hu: It really does. Do you often wear these kind of outfits?

Leo: Sometimes. Me and Donnie are fashionistas. Well~ Donnie is more like a fashionista then me. We would often dress up a lot ever since we were kids. (chuckles) It was a lot of fun to try out outfits and such.

Kě Ài Sai Hu: I see... Well it does suit you very well.

Leo: Thanks. Now it's your turn! (grabs her hand and pulls her up from the sofa)

Kě Ài Sai Hu: You don't have to do that. I know that I have these outfits to try out.

Leo: Don't worry. We'll be super honest!

Raichu: Honesty is the best policy!

Kě Ài Sai Hu: Right. I'll try it on. (closes curtain behind her)

Leo: Wonder what she would look like.

Raichu: Just have to see and find out.

|Xharvahr's Apartment Room|

Mezaris: (opens door) Hi~ Xharry!

Xahrvahr: Hello, Meza... What are you doing here?

Mezaris: Just wanna visit you! Braxxy is preparing something hot and spicy for me. So~ I thought maybe I could drop by. (sits down on his couch) Hanging out with you until Braxxy text me to come back.

Xahrvahr: I see... Well~ too bad. I have work tonight and I need my beauty sleep before I head out. So please leave.

Mezaris: Oh come on! Let's do something fun! I'll let you lick my pussy real quick. Just a little taste.

Xahrvahr: No thanks. I already know who I'm gonna do that to.

Mezaris: Eh? You found someone? Who's the lucky girl? Or boy? I don't judge.

Xahrvahr: Her name is Shathella. She lives in the Eternal Winter Mountains District. I met her during Halloween and I was hoping that I could meet her again. Also, she's a Yeti Yokai.

Mezaris: A yeti?! I bet she has _huge_ breasts and a _huge_ ass! You know how big those Yeti Yokai can get!

Xahrvahr: Of course. It was love at first sight. I never met someone who's so beautiful before. I was thinking of going there to meet her at her house tomorrow.

Mezaris: You should! And you can use your Incubus powers to make her have sex with you!

Xahrvahr: I wouldn't do that to her.

Mezaris: But you're a Incubus. That's what we do. We have sex to absorb energy. You can't change that.

Xahrvahr: I know that! Incubus and Succubus are able to absorb energy from others via sex! I want to have sex with her but I believe there should be some consent first. I'm not gonna take advantage of her.

Mezaris: Right~... (chuckles)

Xahrvahr: Don't chuckle, bitch.

Mezaris: Oh sorry. Was I being rude?

Xahrvahr: (sighs) Whatever. Just shut the fuck up and let me have my beauty sleep before I head to work tonight.

Mezaris: Okay! I'll just watch some good ol' fashion TV! Just call me if you need me. (turns on TV)

Xahrvahr: Will do. (thinking) NOT!

[Scene: Next Day. New York. Lair. Kitchen. Azuris is making breakfast as everyone is entering the kitchen.]

Splinter: How was your first day at working those businesses?

Leo: It was pretty good.

Netta: Bit tough though...

Mikey: Could've been worst.

Donnie: I had a great time!

Leo: A great time?

Donnie: Yes, Leon. Since all I have to do is make sure everything is working smoothly, I get to have all the free time I want.

Male Meowstic: And we do mean _all_ the free time. You wanna know what we did? Just guess. We aren't telling you.

Raichu: Did you went to Run of the Mill?

Tsareena: Went on a romantic date with April?

Midnight Lycanroc: Fought some bad guys in the train?

Splinter: Or is it the fact that you went to Paris?!

Donnie: Bingo.

Leo: What?! You two went to Paris?!

Male Meowstic: Well duh. We're in the train all the time. So that means we can literally travel anywhere we want.

Donnie: _All~_ thanks to Big Mama's credit card.

Raichu: Splints, how did you know?!

Splinter: I was just browsing through Pictogram and saw a lot of pictures of you two being there.

Mikey: You have a Pictogram?!

Splinter: Yes... Why? Is it so wrong for me to have one?

Leo: Something like that is for the young and hip kids. The models. The influencers. Those kind of people who gets thousands of followers and are very beautiful or handsome.

Donnie: You do know that those pics are photoshopped, right? Even I know that it's fake and I'm not into professional photography.

Leo: So?! They look hot in it! I would _kill_ for those outfits! It would look good on me.

Raichu: Everything looks good on you!

Leo: Thanks, Lemon. I know it will.

Splinter: You take that from me obviously.

Leo: Well duh~... Have you seen your outfits?!

Splinter: Of course I have! I looked good in it during my days as Lou Jitsu! And it still looks good on me!

Leo: Really? Maybe lose some pounds and we'll see about that.

Splinter: (growling) Blue~, don't make me mad. You do know what happens when you make me mad. Right?

Leo: I know I know. I'm just teasing you, papa. Don't get all serious about it.

Splinter: (sighs) Sometimes I believe you're doing this on purpose... just to mess with me...

Leo sticks out his tongue at Splinter in a playful manner. Ignoring what he had said. Raph takes out his phone when he noticed that he got a new text from his girlfriend. He checks the text and immediately blushes extremely hard.

Netta: You okay, Raph?

Eevee: Your face is becoming red like your mask. Is everything okay?

Raph: Yup! Everything is fine! Raph is fine! Don't worry about it!

Leo quickly snatches Raph's phone and looks at it. He whistles.

Leo: Wow. She's really hot in that outfit.

Donnie: Who?

Raph: Guys! This is an invasion of privacy!

Mikey: Can I see?!

Raph: No, Mikey! I won't let you!

Mikey: Why not?! It can't be _that_ bad!

Raph: Yes it is! You're too young to see it!

[Scene: Hidden City. Dawnbill's Apartment Room. Bedroom. She woke up from the sound of her cellphone. Groaning from being tired, she slowly grabs her cellphone from the nightdresser and picks up.]

_**Bling Tank Sweetness:  
Good morning, Dawny~... Sorry I woke you up this early but I have something important to tell you. Could you come to Priority Needle real~ quick?** _

_**Dawnbill:  
Understood. I'll be there.** _

_**Bling Tank Sweetness: Thank you, Dawny! I'll be waiting.** _

The Owl Yokai gets out of bed and gets ready to head to her job. She works as one of the exotic dancers at Bling Tank Sweetness' Strip Club. The reason she works there is unknown as she isn't the type to speak unless they're very close to her as a friend. Her boss, B.T.S as people like to refer to him, is a pimp who's known as one of the most powerful pimps in the Hidden World. He works with Big Mama and gives her 500,000 gold coins for every 2 months in exchange for Big Mama helping him. Even building a room in the Grand Nexus Hotel just for him. Once she puts on her exotic dancer outfit, she puts on a jacket to cover herself and walks out of her apartment room. Dawnbill begins flying to Priority Needle which is located on the outskirts of the Hidden City. It was very flashy with blues and purples all over it. The inside was very much like a typical bar but with a hint of mystical energy all over it.

Bling Tang Sweetness: There you are, Dawny. Please come to my office. The others are waiting.

She simply nod and heads to his office which was crowded with other Yokai exotic dancers.

Bling Tang Sweetness: So glad you can all make it. Now I can explain what the announcement is. So shut your mouths and listen up. As you know, Thanksgiving is coming up and that means there's gonna be a lot of lonely people. They're gonna come here for some fun during Thanksgiving. So~ for tradition, I'm gonna triple your payment 10 fold. It's my way of saying thank you for all the hardwork you girls have done for me and for the strip club. I very much appreciate your works. Now you can be dismissed!

The exotic dancers leave his office. Talking among themselves while Dawnbill takes out her cellphone, puts earplugs on her ears, and starts listening to music. She rarely ever talks to the other employees unless it's only with her close friends.

Dawnbill: (thinking) Triple the payment amount eh? Well that's something. I could use that money for some new furniture. Or maybe a new home at the Centaur Estates District. If that's even possible... (chuckles to herself in her mind)


	146. Chapter 146

After leaving the strip club, she heads to the nearest cafe to grab something quick. This cafe was packed with Yokai. All waiting in a line to get their orders.

Dawnbill: (thinking) Fuck~... Does it had to be a _long_ line? This is gonna take forever to get to the cash register... (sighs in her mind)

Nayla: Hey Dawn. Getting something from the cafe?

Dawnbill: Yeah... But it's packed.

Nayla: No shit, Sherlock. I can clearly see it. I was gonna get some brownies for me and the Mud Dogs. You want some too? I got some cash on me.

Dawnbill: Why not? I don't have anything better to do anyways until I have to work tonight at Priority Needle.

Nayla: You're still working during the Fall Festival? That gotta suck.

Dawnbill: It's been busy since the start of it. But~ at least we're getting triple the amount in weekly payments.

Nayla: Wish I could be an exotic dancer. I can get some quick dough so I can give it to my favorite rat.

Dawnbill: I don't know. You know how B.T.S is. Most likely you'll have to do some errands before even working there.

Nayla: Well if anything, I could be his bartender. I got the right stuff for it.

Dawnbill: We'll see about that. You wanna come to my house?

Nayla: Sure. Just let me drop off the brownies and we can go from there.

Dawnbill: Okay. Wanna ask. Are you and the Mud Dogs gonna be at Priority Needle tonight as well?

Nayla: Maybe. It depends on Leonard. Knowing him we'll most likely be there.

Dawnbill: Right... Like the other times...

Nayla: Other times?

Dawnbill: I seen him be there by himself. And you know? He looks at me the most.

Nayla: You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Dawnbill: I wish. But it's true. He comes there during the night and looks at me with such loving eyes.

Nayla: I bet he has a crush on you!

Dawnbill: Possibly. But you know that I'm a fucking mess when it comes to romance.

Nayla: I know you are. Most likely you're gonna mess up in the bedroom with him.

Dawnbill: Big time...

Nayla: Jeez... Looks like he has the hots for you. (under her breath) Fucking Leonard...

Dawnbill chuckles under her breath as well. They continue their conversation until they reach the front of the line. Nayla orders some brownies and Dawnbill orders ice coffee. After receiving their orders, Nayla paid for it and the two walk out of the cafe.

[Scene: New York. Lair. Raph's Bedroom.]

Raph: Stupid Leo... Good thing nobody else saw it... (groans) This is _not_ what I was gonna deal with in the morning... (starts typing)

Raph:  
Morning, Pudding! Love the lingerie I got you yesterday!

Veneranda:  
  
😳 Thank you. It fits me perfectly. Do you think I look good in red?  


Raph:  
Absolutely!😉 You look beautiful in red as much as you are in pink!

Veneranda:  
That's good to hear... (chuckles) I'm glad you like it. Just wanna ask you something.

Raph:  
What is it, Pudding? Something on your mind?

Veneranda:  
Yeah... You know that we've been dating for a couple of months now...

Raph:  
😕 Go on~....  


Veneranda:  
Um... Do you think we should~ do the deed?

Raph:  
😕  


Veneranda:  
😳This is so embarrassing! Just forget what I said! I'm so so sorry!  


Raph:  
Pudding, calm down. You can tell me anything. (chuckles nervously) You don't have to be embarrassed.

Veneranda:  
You won't judge me?

Raph:  
Absolutely not. Just tell me.

Splinter: Is everything okay, Red?!

Raph: Yeah I'm fine, pop. Just texting with Randa.

Splinter: Can I see your text?

Raph: Uh... Hold on!

Splinter: Don't attempt to hide things from me! I'll know what you're hiding!

Raph reluctantly shows Splinter the text messages.

Splinter: I see... (looks at Raph) Well you are at the right age to know about that.

Raph: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Splinter: Looks like I will have to teach you about the Birds and the Bees.

Raph: Birds and the Bees? That doesn't sound bad.

Splinter: That's when you're wrong. Let me explain to you in a way that you'll understand. And you better not snicker about this. It's a serious and important conversation. Understand?

Raph: I understand, pop. Just tell me about it.

Splinter: Right. (sighs) This is gonna be a long one...

[Scene: Apartment Building. Borlock's Apartment Room. Living Room. Borlock is reading "Of Mice and Men" on his chair. Sipping on freshly-made hot chocolate in a brown mug. His pajamas outfit consists of a dark brown off the shoulder sweater with matching pajama pants. He also wears brown slippers and a brown pajama hat as well as wearing a black-framed square glasses that he only use it for indoors and reading.]

Borlock: I do adore the Fall season. It means I can stay indoors and read as many books as I want. (stretches his left arm)

He hears the doorbell ringing. He gets up from his chair and walks to the door. Opens it to reveal Nea-Politan and Titania standing there.

Nea-Politan: Hey, Bors! We're here to do some hanging out!

Titania: Hello... We brought you some desserts from the bakery.

Nea-Politan: Mainly cupcakes, brownies and some doughnuts. The usual.

Borlock: Oh. (grabs bag from Titania) Thank you very much. Would you like some hot chocolate? I had made it recently.

Titania: (sits down on the sofa) We would love to.

Nea-Politan: Sure. I could go for some hot chocolate.

He puts a dog-printed bookmark on the page that he was currently on, puts it down on the table and heads to the kitchen to grab the hot chocolate. He opens the cabinet to grab two mugs. One is blue with a heart design on it and the other is pink with an ice cream cone design on it. He pours the hot chocolate into the mugs from the kettle teapot and heads back to the living room with two mugs in his hands.

Borlock: Here you go. (gives Nea-Politan and Titania the mugs) It's a little hot right now so please be careful.

Titania: Thank you, Borlock. (blows on the hot chocolate and takes a sip)

Nea-Politan: Don't worry about me. Good thing my insides can handle the heat better then my outsides. (takes a sip)

Titania: What are you reading?

Borlock: Of Mice and Men. Since it's getting chilly, I thought this would be the perfect time to read something.

Nea-Politan: Do you have any other plans after reading?

Borlock: Uh... Other then working no... Just gonna stay indoors and read a book while drinking some freshly-made hot chocolate.

Nea-Politan: Then we should do something fun!

Titania: Like what?

Nea-Politan: Like~ maybe go to the Lazerdome to play some laser tag!

Borlock: That _does_ sound fun. Maybe we can go there in the afternoon.

Nea-Politan: Yes! Let's do that!

Titania: You sure about going there?

Nea-Politan: It'll be fine~... Don't worry about it, Tania. It'll be fun!

Titania: If you say so...

[Scene: Hidden City. Main Square District.]

Nayla: Hey guys! Here's your brownies. (gives Danny, Mickey and Leonard the brownies)

Leonard: Thanks, Nay! (looks at Dawnbill) Hello~ Dawn... I didn't know you'll be here... (winks at her flirtatiously)

Dawnbill: Hi. I'm just here to hang out with Nayla. So don't talk to me or shit like that.

Leonard: I do love your sarcasm. (chuckles) So~ you working tonight, my little owlet?

Dawnbill: I am. As always. You'll be there?

Leonard: You know it, sweet feathers. Hope you give out your best performance.

Dawnbill: Right~... (drinks iced coffee) Hope you aren't gonna do some stupid shit that would get you kicked out like last week when you were attempting to cope a feel without one of the dancer's permission. The bodyguard throw you out so hard your face became the pavement.

Leonard: That was by accident! I'm telling you it was! Believe me! I would never do that!

Dawnbill: Like I would care for that kind of shit. Just don't try it again or that pavement would be your ass.

Leonard: Duly noted. I'll see your pretty face at Priority Needle. Hope you put on a really nice outfit for me.

Dawnbill: Ew. (drinks iced coffee) Gross. Don't say that again.

Leonard: Whatever. (takes a bite out of the brownie)

|Ice Cream Shop|  
|Living Room|

Veneranda: He hasn't texted me back... Maybe I shouldn't send it to him...

Shaymin: He'll send you a text. Just stay calm and be cool about it.

Veneranda: But it's so embarrassing!

Shaymin: It'll be fine. Don't worry so much.

Veneranda refreshes the message and luckily for her, Raph texted back.

Raph:  
Dad gave me a talk about the Birds and the Bees. So~ if you're comfortable with the whole "making love" thing, I'm down. But we have to use protection at all times. I'm not ready to have kids at this age.

Veneranda:  
I understand. That would be in the future. (chuckles) Just wanna warn you. This is gonna be my first time so~...

Raph:  
Hey don't worry about it. I'll be gentle with you. After all, I'm a lot taller then you so I'll be extra careful not to crush you or anything like that.

Veneranda:  
Okay. **😇** Just give me a text and we'll do it.

Raph:   
**😇** Right.

Veneranda: He said yes. Just as long as we're being safe about it... That shouldn't be hard.

Shaymin: Right... Let's make some notes about it.

Veneranda: Good idea! (chuckles happily)


	147. Chapter 147

|Melody and Ronalee|

Melody: (takes a bite out of a candy apple) I don't know why you ask me to come here! I thought you hate me!

Ronalee: I don't hate you! I don't like you! There's a difference.

Melody: Why?

Ronalee: Because you have a dirty mouth.

Melody: I have an _honest_ mouth. Thank you very much.

Ronalee: Girl, your mouth always get yourself in trouble. And do you know who has to save you? Either Me or Randa that's what.

Melody: Whatever! I can take care of myself! I may be a mouse but that doesn't mean I'm weak! I could've take down those bitches with just one punch.

Ronalee: Oh really? You think you can take them on in your size? (scoffs) Oh please! You would've been knocked out before you even land a punch!

Melody: That's not true! I can defeat a person! You'll see! Just you wait!

Ronalee: I can wait for a million years or so. (chuckles)

Melody: Don't mock me, bitch! I'll knock _you_ out!

Ronalee: Whatever you say...

Melody pouts at Ronalee. But she has a point. Melody's mouth always had gotten her into trouble. She speaks on her mind and someone will get offended by her words. Either Veneranda or Ronalee would have to rescue her from being knocked out from the Yokai who was being offended by Melody. Though the Mouse Yokai believes that she's just being honest and that someone has to be the honest one out of the group. But her way of being "honest" often cause trouble wherever she goes. Anyways, the two continue walking down the streets of the Hidden City. Both being silent after their conversation.

[Scene: New York. Lair. Splinter's Bedroom. Splinter, in his Harmonic Form with Aurora, changes from a kimono to a light blue cold shoulder sweater and blue drawstring pants. She also wears black slip-on sneakers and dark blue-framed aviator glasses. After that, she steps out of her bedroom.]

Splinter: Sons and daughter, I'm heading out! Don't wait on me!

Leo: Where are you going, dad?

Splinter: I'm getting a cake for Thanksgiving. Obviously!

Raph: Shouldn't we get a turkey first?

Azuris: I have that covered.

Splinter: So I'm gonna get a chocolate cake for our Thanksgiving feast. It's gonna be EXTRA chocolate too! Mm~! I can already taste the chocolately goodness! So don't wait up on me! (puts on a gray jacket) And don't make a huge mess here either. (leaves)

Splinter heads up to the surface. She lifts the manhole and puts it back after landing on the surface. Fixing her hair a bit, Splinter begins walking to the bakery to get the chocolate cake for Thanksgiving. The wind was feeling chilly. Some of the animals like the squirrels are preparing for a Winter hibernation. Splinter avoids the piles of leaves that have been raked into one. While walking around, a familiar food truck passes by her but backs it up.

Meat Sweats: (rolls down window) Why hello there, miss. You're looking quite lovely on this chilly day.

Splinter: Meat Sweats? What are you doing here?

Meat Sweats: Do I know you?

Splinter: It's me! Splinter! The guy who almost got you killed during the chase that night?!

Meat Sweats: You?! (rubs his eyes) I didn't recognize you at all! You look very beautiful like a perfect souffle.

Splinter: It's a _long_ story. Look, I'm not here to talk. I'm just walking to the bakery to get an extra chocolate cake for Thanksgiving.

Meat Sweats: An extra chocolate cake eh?

Splinter: I hope you don't have any bright ideas, Meaty!

Meat Sweats: I don't have that kind of ideas! Besides, me and the lads are getting everything ready for _our_ Thanksgiving feast. And what a coincidence, I'm also in charge of getting the desserts. Well~ more like getting the supplies needed to make a cake.

Splinter: What kind of cake?

Meat Sweats: Strawberry shortcake.

Splinter: That sounds good too! Though I prefer chocolate cake.

Meat Sweats: Well anyways, I'm heading to the grocery store. So~ I'll see you around?

Splinter: I hope not, Meat Sweats. I just want to have a nice Thanksgiving without villains like you causing chaos.

Grumpig: We aren't gonna cause any chaos during Thanksgiving! It's gonna be a nice get-together. Just chatting and eating!

Splinter: Uh huh. Well if you excuse me, I have a bakery to get to. Hope I don't see you again. Ta-ta! (walks away)

Meat Sweats: (sighs) Women... Do they have to give us the cold shoulder?

Grumpig: You do know she's a male right?

Meat Sweats: Just saying, Pigallia!

[Scene: Lair. Leo's Bedroom. Leo is sitting on his bed. Reading one of Jupiter Jim's comic books. When he's not paying attention, two hands covered his eyes.]

???: Guess~ who.

Leo: Hm... Is it~ Cher?

Cherce: You got it right. (removes his hands from Leo's eyes and pecks his cheek) Whatcha' doing?

Leo: Just reading a Jupiter Jim comic book. Nothing new.

Cherce: I can see that. Anyways, do you wanna head to the Hidden City for some fun?

Leo: I don't have anything better to do. Unless we have to fight some of our enemies.

Cherce: Then let's go. I was thinking of doing something special before Thanksgiving.

Leo: Like what?

Cherce: I don't know. It's a surprise though. So don't ask me about it.

Leo: Uh~... Okay? I won't ask about it.

Cherce: Good. (kisses Leo on the lips) 'Cause I want it to be... private. Just the two of us.

Leo: I see... But I'm not even sure if I'm...

Cherce: Gay? Then try kissing a girl. It should be fine.

Leo: Who am I gonna even kiss?

Cherce: I don't know. It could be any girl. Like~ Resa. She wouldn't mind right?

Leo: There's one way to find out. I'm gonna head to Dracoly High and ask her to kiss me. I'll be right back! (puts on his blue hoodie; summons a portal and jumps through it)

Cherce: Good luck!

[Scene: Dracoly High School. Second Floor. Hallways. Leo lands on the hallways of Dracoly High School. He quickly blends in with the crowd of students that packed the school hallways. After slipping pass the students, he spots Resa and quickly grabs her from behind.]

Resa: Leo? What are you doing here?

Leo: Uh... Hey Resa. I have a favor to ask and it's a weird one.

Resa: Spill it.

Leo: Well~ could I kiss you on the lips? I know it sounds weird but I need to know if I'm really into guys.

Resa: I see... Is this because you have a crush on Cherce?

Leo: Um yeah. Wait how did you know?!

Resa: It's written all over your face. Literally everyone knows you have a crush on him. It's pretty obvious unless you're an idiot.

Leo: Hey! I'm not an idiot!

Resa: I didn't say you were. Anyways, I'll kiss you real quick on the lips and then I have to head to my next class before lunch. (kisses him on the lips quickly and leaves)

Leo: Thanks, Res! I owe you one! (summons portal from his odachi sword and jumps through it)

Resa: (thinking) No problem... (sighs) What an idiot...

[Scene: Lair. Leo's Bedroom. Leo lands on his feet.]

Cherce: So? How did it go?

Leo: Not bad. I don't know... I guess it felt good.

Cherce: Cool cool. Now when I kiss you, how does that feel?

Leo: It felt~... It felt~... Felt~... Um...

Cherce: Let me help you. (kisses Leo) How does it feel?

Leo: Really good.

Cherce: Interesting. (chuckles) Well you won't mind dating me right?

Leo: (blushes very harshly) Dating you?! H-H-H!

Cherce: Aw~, you're so cute when you're blushing like that.

Leo: Sh-Sh-Shut up! I'm not-!

Cherce laughs happily at Leo's blushing face. Much to the dismay of the red-eared slider who's telling him to stop laughing at him. Cherce loves it when Leo becomes embarrassed. It makes him look more adorable that way. Feeling mischievous, the Cheshire Cat kisses Leo to make him quiet. To make him stop the rambling. Which works as the red-eared slider gives in to the kiss. After a minute, they stopped.

Cherce: There we go. (puts his finger on Leo's lips to prevent him from talking) Now just stay quiet okay? (Leo nods in agreement) Good. (removes finger from Leo's lips) I just need you to stop rambling to yourself. You're gonna hyperventilate yourself.

Leo: Alright... I'll stop rambling.

Cherce: Good to hear.


	148. Chapter 148

[Scene: Night. Hidden City. Officer Bigs and Officer Smalls' Apartment Room. Officer Bigs enters the apartment. Holding some bags after a trip to the grocery store.]

Officer Bigs: Smalls, I've returned...

Officer Smalls (in the distance): Okay! I'm just taking a shower!

Officer Bigs: Can I join?!

Officer Smalls: No you can't!

Officer Bigs: It was worth a shot. (heads to the kitchen and puts the bags down on the kitchen table) I can't wait to start making a Thanksgiving feast. (puts away the groceries) It's gonna be the best feast ever. (chuckles to himself)

After putting away the groceries, he sneaks into the bathroom where Smalls is showering. He removes his clothes and heads inside the shower. Hugging Officer Smalls in surprise.

Officer Smalls: Bigs! Get out of the shower! I need some privacy!

Officer Bigs: I wanna shower too... (rub his cheek against Smalls' cheek) Besides, I wanna spend as much time with my cute little mouse as possible.

Officer Smalls: I-I-I-I'm not cute! Now please get out of the shower or else!

Officer Bigs: Hm... Why don't you make me?

Officer Smalls: (growls a bit) You're _so_ gonna regret this.

|Priority Needle|  
|Dressing Room|

Bling Tank Sweetness: All right, ladies. We got a full house tonight. So you better give them your best performance. Make sure they don't try to cheap their way out of here. If they do anything that goes _too_ far, I'll have my Rottweiler Bodyguards throw them out.

Everyone: Yes, Papi! (B.T.S leaves)

Nao Nao Lǎn Duò: Hope all of you give out your best performance. We don't want Daddy to be disappointed. Of course I doubt you girls would perform better then I can.

Sheep Yokai: Hey now, rabbit! We're just as good as you are! Don't belittle us just because you're an acrobat at the circus!

Nao Nao Lan Duo: Oh come on. People love me because of my flexibility. I don't remember a sheep being just as flexible as a rabbit.

Succubus Yokai: Girls, don't start a fight. We're all here for various reason. The reason is mostly money-driven. We all need cash, hun. And this place gives us the opportunity to get the money from the hopeless sobs. We're like a family here. So less fighting and more money making, whores. Understand?

Nao Nao Lan Duo: She's right. Let's just focus on the money. We can fight later.

Sheep Yokai: I agree! Let's shake our asses off in that stage for the mula!

Everyone: Right!

Aspara Yokai: Besides, until our names are called, we gotta serve the drinks to the customers. They're not gonna serve themselves.

|Main Lobby|

Loathsome Leonard: (whistles) Look at all those babes. They look sexy!

Malicious Mickey: Agree. They look very beautiful.

Dastardly Danny: Well~ just as beautiful as my Nayla here.

Nayla: Whatever. The only reason I'm here is because of my best friend.

Loathsome Leonard: You mean my little owlet? (Dawnbill bites him on the cheek) Ow! What was that for?!

Dawnbill: For being an idiot. Glad you're here though. You need something to drink real quick?

Leonard: Yes! I would like some beer please.

Mickey: Me too!

Danny: Eh~ what the heck not. I'll have some beer as well.

Nayla: Not for me. I'll have my usual drink.

Dawnbill: Three bottles of beer and Carrotini. Coming right up. BRB. (walks away) Yo bartender! (puts down a silver tray on the bar counter) I need three bottles of beer and a Carrotini!

Bartender: You got it. (puts three bottles of beer on the silver tray and starts making the Carrotini) Full house huh?

Dawnbill: Tell me about it. Well~ it is the Fall Festival after all. So Yokai are gonna find ways to have some fun. Especially during the night.

Bartender: You can say that again. (pours Carrotini into a martini glass; puts Carrotini on the silver tray) There you go.

Dawnbill: Thanks. (walks to the Mud Dogs' table) Here's your drinks. (serves them their drinks)

Leonard: Thanks, Dawn. (opens bottle and drinks it)

Dawnbill: No problem. This is just part of being an exotic dancer. Anyways, you brought some money to throw at the performers?

Danny: Of course we have it! (takes out a stack of cash) See?

Dawnbill: Just making sure. You know how much B.T.S hates cheapstakes. He'll have his Rottweilers throw your asses out of here if you try pulling some cheap shit.

Mickey: We're well aware of that. And don't worry. We won't do anything to get thrown out.

Leonard: Yeah... So don't worry about us.

Dawnbill: Whatever. (walk away)

Leonard: Let's enjoy the show, dudes. And dudette.

Nayla: Yeah yeah... Whatever.

[Scene: New York. Lair. Donnie's Lab.]

April: Thanks again for helping me and the others with the stand.

Donnie: No~ probbles, fair April. I'm always happy to help. Besides, building a 3d printing machine is one of the many inventions I want to create if I have some spare time. It's in the top 5.

April: Top 5? You must really wanna build it.

Donnie: I was thinking of making a 3d clone of myself using this machine. One could do the inventions while I get to do all the relaxation. Speaking of relaxation, (grabs his credit card from the desk) I was thinking that you and me could go to the Mystic Train Station and use the train to travel anywhere you want to go. Maybe during the second day of Thanksgiving.

April: A vacation eh? That sounds fun! What place were you thinking?

Donnie: Anywhere _you_ want to go, fair April.

April: Hm... Like~ Japan?

Donnie: Yeah Japan! Sounds like a lovely idea. And plus, I got my own private quarters at the bunk cart of the train. So~ nobody won't be bothering us unless they need my assistance of fixing something.

April: It'll be just the two of us...

Donnie: Exactly! (chuckles a bit) It'll be fun... I'll buy you anything you want.

April: You don't have to, Dee. Spending time with you is all I needed.

Donnie: Such a cliche thing to say, Apes.

April: Sometimes being cliche can be a good thing.

Donnie: I _beg_ to differ. Cliches are _so_ overrated. We always use them too much. Even today we do the overused cliches.

April: Like what we're doing right now. Childhood friends to lovers?

Donnie: That has been used so much. Mostly in those harem shows.

April: I think you had watched too much Anime on your tablet.

Donnie: What else am I supposed to entertain myself?

Male Meowstic: He does have a point.

April: Whatever. Just finish building the 3D printer.

Donnie: Right.

|Mikey's Bedroom|

Flora: May I come in?

Mikey: You can! (Flora enters his bedroom) Is something wrong, Flora? Do you need Dr. Feelings to help you out with something?

Flora: Oh nothing's wrong. I was thinking of gathering some leaves at the Long Island Forest tomorrow night. I believe it would make the Lair look more festive for Thanksgiving.

Mikey: Tomorrow night? But spooky things always happens at night! Especially in the dark forest.

Flora: It'll be fine... I'll have Mingus come with us for protection.

Mikey: Well~ okay! That's fine by me! Maybe I could use those leaves for my painting! I wanna hang some Thanksgiving-themed paintings! It'll look great in the Lair!

Flora: That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could make some crowns out of leaves and twigs.

Mikey: An even better idea! I want to make a centerpiece on the table! Like maybe have some sunflowers and orange roses and some pumpkins in a basket.

Tsareena: A lovely idea, Mikey. The others would be highly appreciated of that. You can't have a feast without a centerpiece on the table.

Flora: Right. Then let's go to the Long Island Forest tomorrow night.

Mikey: Okay! (chuckles)

[Scene: Next Day. Morning. Repo Mantis Salvage. Repo Mantis steps out of his trailer home. Stretching out his forearms before he begins feeding the many stray cats that usually walk around his salvage yard. All of a sudden, he hears a beep and walks to the front of the salvage yard.]

Meat Sweats: Hello, Repo Mantis!

Repo Mantis: Oh. It's just youse.

Meat Sweats: I got the supplies ready to make a strawberry shortcake for our Thanksgiving feast.

Repo Mantis: Oh that's good to hear.

Grumpig: Did you get the turkey?! That was your job after all!

Repo Mantis: I'm workin' on it! I'm jus' busy with stuff!

Grumpig: Oh really? What kind of "stuff"?

Scyther: The salvage yard of course... And repossessing vehicles...

Meat Sweats: Then I hope you get the turkey for the feast! We can't start Thanksgiving without the main course! After all, turkey is extremely important for any Thanksgiving feast! Without it it's useless and unnecessary!

Repo Mantis: Yeah yeah... Don't get yourse apron in a pansie... Repo Mantis will get the turkey. Be patient about it...

Meat Sweats: Whatever! I'm just saying that you have get the turkey as quickly as possible! It could be sold out the minute you walk into the store!

Repo Mantis: I understoo'... Just leave it all to Repo Mantis... I promise to ge' the turkey for Thanksgiving.

With that, Meat Sweats drives off. Repo Mantis will have to go to the store quickly before all the turkey are sold out from every grocery store in the city.


	149. Chapter 149

[Scene: Long Island Woods. Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue. Coco Chips has finished feeding the puppies.]

Coco Chips: Eat up, little pups. I know you're all hungry after getting a goodnight sleep.

Todd Capybara: I made some lemonade, my chocolate chip puppy!

Coco Chips: (chuckles) Oh my. (grabs glass of lemonade) Thank you, my cutie capybara. (kisses him on the cheek)

Todd Capybara: (chuckling) You're welcome. Are you ready for Thanksgiving?!

Coco Chips: You know I am, Toddy! (gasps happily) I have an idea. We should invite everyone here for Thanksgiving. Like the Mad Dogs and your little pals at the Evil League of Mutants. What do you think?

Todd Capybara: That sounds like a great idea!

Coco Chips: I'll call everyone later. For now, we need to take care of these pups.

Todd Capybara: Right! (puts tray on the table) On it!

[Scene: Lair. Raph's Bedroom.]

Leo: Hey Raph~! Can I ask you something?!

Raph: Huh? Oh hey Leo. Sure! What is it?!

Leo: I was thinking! Do you want to do a little competition?

Midnight Lycanroc: What do you have in mind? If it's about fighting, you'll lose for sure!

Leo: No not that! I wanna do a race!

Raph: A race?

Raichu: Yeah! Tonight!

Leo: Basically, we'll be racing to Run of the Mill. Loser has to buy the pizza with any toppings the winner can choose from.

Raph: That sounds interesting! You're on, Leo! I hope you like pepperoni, lettuce and chili peppers 'cause that's what Raph's thinking about!

Leo: Oh yeah?! Hope you're ready to eat some pineapple pizza!

Donnie: Pineapple pizza?! 'Nardo, I had told you already! Pineapple and pizza doesn't work well together!

Leo: That's because you haven't try it yourself!

Mikey: Are we gonna have a pineapple pizza debate?!

Netta: Looks like we are! Mikey, get ready to put the stands.

Mikey: Understood, captain! (runs off)

Raph: You two can go ahead and fight it out. Raph is gonna get some fresh air if you need me. (leaves)

Leo: You go do that. Me and Donnie are gonna have a _nice~_ chat about pineapples and pizzas.

Donnie: Mark my words. You'll see that there is evidence that pineapples _shouldn't_ go on pizza!

Leo: Whatever! You can't convince me otherwise!

Donnie: We'll see about that, 'Nardo.

[Scene: Hidden City. Pirate Bazaar District. Bar. This bar is one of the many local bars in the Pirate Bazaar District. The outside of the building is brown. The windows are translucent blue and the wooden door is light brown. Two small bushes are next to the door side by side. Inside the bar was packed, the walls are covered with pirate-themed memorabilia. It contains various pirates who are hanging out and having a good time. Some are singing. Some are dancing to the music. Some are just being loud and boisterous.]

Pirate Yokai: Yo! Can I get another drink?!

Dog Yokai: Sorry man. But I think you had enough.

Pirate Yokai: What are you talking about?! I'm (hiccups) fine... Give me another.

Dog Yokai: Like I said, you're too drunk. I'm gonna cut you off on the drinking!

Pirate Yokai: You can't do that, bulldog!

Dog Yokai: Oh yes I can! Do you want me to knock you out?!

Wolf Yokai: Alright, alright! That's enough! You need to get outta here, man. (escorts the pirate out of the bar) And don't come back until your attitude improves for the better! (closes the door) You alright?

Dog Yokai: Yeah... I hate it when drunk people get mad at me. Just because I told them that I'm cutting them off due to their already drunken state.

Wolf Yokai: Well you can't blame them. They just need to work on their issues. Like how you're working on your anger.

Dog Yokai: Right... Though I should've knocking him out if he was gonna act like that.

Wolf Yokai: Then you would've gotten fired!

Dog Yokai: You're right. I'll contain my anger for now. But I'm gonna head to the gym after I'm done with work.

Wolf Yokai: Good idea. (hears the bell) More customers have arrived. Try not to get angry. (walks away)

Dog Yokai: I will! (turns to Xandy) Well well well. If it isn't Xandy. What can I get you?

Xandy: Get me the Dirty Martini.

Dog Yokai: Dirty Martini coming right up! (starts making the Dirty Martini) I'm surprised the officers didn't saw you.

Xandy: I have my ways. (punches a Pirate Yokai who was approaching her) Besides, I can't say no to a trip to the local bar.

Dog Yokai: You _do_ know there's other bars that are near you right?

Xandy: Of course! But since it's the Fall Festival, I wanna have as much fun as possible before things return to normal.

Dog Yokai: I hear you! All I wanna do is be at home, watching some TV, and eating some juicy steak! (pours Dirty Martini into a martini glass) By the way, here you go!

Xandy: Thanks. (takes a sip out of the Dirty Martini) Good and tasty as well.

Dog Yokai: I still got it! (barks happily)

Xandy: Okay let's not bark up a storm.

Dog Yokai: Sorry about that!

[Scene: New York. Rooftops. Raph, in his Harmonic Form with Nightmare, is doing some stretches on one of the rooftops.]

Raph: Ha! Leo had fall for it! I'll just simply run to Run of the Mill, order it, and then sneak it inside the Lair without my brothers and sister even noticing it! (realizes) Hold on, that's a terrible plan. How am I gonna sneak in with a pizza box without them noticing it? Obviously the smell will get in the way of my perfect plan! I should find something to mask the scent... Maybe something foul like an old sock or maybe some garbage from the dumpster. Or some skunk spray would do it. Maybe I should head to the Hidden City. Raph bets they have a masking spell or something like that!

|DIGG|  
|Alleyway|

DIGG is doing some practice at an alleyway. Prairie Dog is singing while playing her electric guitar. Honey Badger is playing her bass guitar. And Groundhog is playing the drums. Maybe a bit too much as she bangs on the drums so hard that her drum sticks were broken in half.

Prairie Dog: Not again! Groundhog, you were rocking so hard that your drum sticks are in half!

Groundhog: I couldn't help myself! I love drumming and digging! Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!

Prairie Dog: Looks like we'll need some brand new drum sticks before our next gig tomorrow night! We don't want to disappoint our audience.

Honey Badger and Groundhog: Right!

Honey Badger: But where can we get brand new drum sticks?

Prairie Dog: We'll just have to head to a music shop!

Groundhog: But we have no money! No money equals no drum sticks! No drum sticks equals no drums! No drums equal no performance nor digging!

Prairie Dog: Calm down, G.H. We'll find a way to get some new drum sticks. Now let's get going! We don't have all day!

Groundhog: Okay! Let's do some digging!

|Dracoly High School|  
|Second Floor|  
|Hallways|

Dale: Hey April!

April: Oh great... My favorite person... What's up?

Dale: Oh nothing much! I wanna ask. What are you and your group doing for the Thanksgiving parade?

April: We're gonna do some Thanksgiving-themed clothing. Accessories included.

Dale: Cool! Cool...

Ampharos: And what about you?!

Nidorino: Our group is handling with flags!

Ampharos: Flags?

Nidorino: I know it sounds weird but that's all we could think of! Please don't judge us!

Ampharos: We aren't. Don't worry.

Nidorino: Good to hear...

Dale: Anyways, if you're not too busy, do you wanna go somewhere?

April: Like where exactly?

Dale: Uh... Maybe~ we can go to the arcade at the mall.

April: The arcades eh?

Dale: Yeah!

April: Hm... I would~ but how about we do it this Saturday? I have started a new job last Monday so~ I'll be busy.

Dale: What kind of job is it?

Ampharos: The new burger shop that opened last month! The Golden Grill!

April: Yeah... Sorry about that. We can go this Saturday and I'll bring a couple of friends with us. Okay?

Dale: Fine by me! I'll see you then! (runs off)

April: See ya'... (resumes walking down the hallways)


	150. Chapter 150

[Scene: Afternoon. Grand Nexus Hotel. Big Mama's Office. Leo is sitting on Big Mama's chair. Reading his comic book that he brought with him. He was exhausted from debating with Donnie about whether pineapple should or shouldn't go on pizza. All he wants is to relax but he can't. Ke Ai Sai Hu comes out of the elevator. Along with her is Bling Tank Sweetness. A Deer Yokai who is one of the most powerful pimps in the Hidden World.]

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Leonardo, I have someone to introduce to you.

Leo: Uh... Hi?

Bling Tank Sweetness: Hi there! The name's Bling Tank Sweetness. But everyone calls me B.T.S for short.

Leo: B.T.S... Got it. So~ why are you here for? 'Cause if you're looking for Big Mama, she's not here.

Bling Tank Sweetness: Ke Ai already told me that! The reason I'm here is because I forgot to pay my 2-monthly payment.

Leo: Payment? Big Mama makes you pay her?!

Bling Tank Sweetness: Yes! Since I work for her, she expects me to pay her 500,000 gold coins at the beginning of every 2 months. I know it's a lot but that's what she wants me to pay her. So I ain't gonna complain about that. Besides, she did gave me a room at this hotel so~ whatever. (takes out a brown bag)

Leo: I see... So~ what kind of business do you own?

Bling Tank Sweetness: A strip club of course! It's only 18 and older so~ you're _way_ too young for that kind of stuff.

Leo: Understandable. So it's basically an adults-only club.

Bling Tank Sweetness: In a way, yes... My strip club is very popular. I hire anyone who's willing to perform on stage for cash. It's for live entertainment. Of course I won't let anyone just come to my strip club. You have to be 18 and older to gain access to the club.

Raichu: Oh okay. But can we even trust you?! You're a pimp!

Bling Tank Sweetness: My only loyalty is to Big Mama. I don't really associate with anybody else but her.

Raichu: Which means you're our enemy!

Bling Tank Sweetness: I'm simply acting nice because Big Mama is not here. But next time we meet, i wouldn't be this nice to ya'. (stands up) Have a nice day. (walks to the elevator; presses the button to go down)

Leo: Never knew Big Mama have her own allies like him.

Ke Ai Sai Hu: You could say that... Big Mama has some allies who helped her out. Some of which are known as the wealthiest Yokai in the Hidden World. But most crime bosses wouldn't dare work for someone like Big Mama.

Leo: Guess they don't trust her enough to help her out!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Well~ most of these crime bosses would love to have her head as a trophy. So Big Mama chooses her allies very carefully.

Raichu: She has to be _extremely_ valuable for someone to claim her head as a trophy!

Ke Ai Sai Hu: Being a criminal has their extremely high risks...

[Scene: Night. The Golden Grill. April is at the cash register. Putting in orders and giving it to the customers. An animatronic hamburger is singing a song while everyone is eating their burgers.]

Boss: How are things here, Ms. O'Neil?

April: Everything's fine on this front, Mr. Hambu! No mistakes whatsoever!

Mr. Hambu: That's good to hear! Keep up the good work!

April: You got it, Mr. Hambu! (thinking) Well at least it's not a rush hour... Just a few more orders and I'll be at home playing video games with the others.

All of a sudden, there was a booming sound that broke the door. Everyone look to see Albearto standing there.

April: Oh no. Not Albearto.

Glaceon: This isn't good.

Albearto: Hello~, fellow humans! I have returned to make my ultimate goal come true!

He walks to the animatronic hamburger and uses the wires from his mouth to make the anthropomorphic hamburger come to life. Everyone was able to escape as the two begin causing havoc.

Glaceon: We need to transform and stop them before they hurt someone.

April: Right! Harmonic Evolution! (transforms after fusing with Glaceon) They aren't gonna get away with this! (jumps to the rooftops) Should I contact the others for help? After all, this is Albearto we're talking about... Who knows what else he could do with that power...? Maybe later! I don't have time to think about things at a time like this!

She quickly tracks Albearto and the hamburger to one of the electronic stores. They were stealing a bunch of laptops and wires.

April: Stop right there, Albearto! (readies her bow and arrow) Ya' better put those things back to the store and surrender!

Albearto: No can do, April~! I have _big_ plans and it doesn't involve you interfering with us! (starts attacking April with the wires from his mouth)

April shoots an arrow which freezes the wires. She was about to shoot two more arrows at the animatronics but Albearto throws the laptops at April as a distraction. He uses the wires that he had stolen to wrap April around it.

Animatronic Hamburger: That was awesome, Albearto!

Albearto: Why thank you, Ham-Burger! Now then, (turns to April) to make sure you don't interfere, I'll simply knock you out with shock! (generates electricity through the wires to electrocute April) This would give us enough time to skidaddle!

The animatronics leave the area. Leaving April on the road who is unconscious from the electricity shock. Just then, her cellphone begin to ring. The picture shows that it was Mikey who's calling her.

|Lair|  
|Mikey|

Voice Message: April O'Neil here! Sorry but I can't reach the phone right now! Call me later!

Mikey: That's weird...

Donnie: What's weird?

Mikey: April's voice message. We all know that she always picks up the phone!

Donnie: Yes~ but she could be busy right now... Why not you text her?

Mikey: I did that earlier! She said she's currently working.

Donnie: Do you need her help with something?

Mikey: I want to measure her head so I can make some Fall-themed flower crowns! I did it for all of us so~ I need hers right away after work!

Donnie: I see... Try calling her again. Maybe she's done working and is heading home right now.

Mikey calls April for the second time. After 10 seconds, April's voice message begin talking.

Male Meowstic: How unusual. April would definitely pick up the second time.

Donnie: Something is not right.

Mikey: Then let's go out and find her quick! Someone could kidnap her or do something worse to her!

Tsareena: (shivers) Just thinking about gives me the chills... Let's find her before _that_ happens.

[Scene: Foot Shack.]

Foot Lieutenant: Where are you going, Draxum?

Baron Draxum: I'm just gonna have a nice stroll around the city. I'll be right back. For the meantime, make sure nobody tries to steal the Dark Armor.

Foot Lieutenant: You got it!

Houndour: Leave it to us!

Baron Draxum leaves the Foot Shack. He looks at the humans who are walking through the streets of the Big Apple. He had a disgust look at his face. He absolutely hates humans and he can't wait to turn each and every human on the planet into yokai as part of his surface takeover. He doesn't see why Kaminari wants yokai and humans to live together peacefully. To him, they're inferior to the yokai and they would just get in the way.

Huginn: Hey boss, can we get something to eat while we're taking a stroll?

Muninn: We should get some smoothies! I want to get a strawberry smoothie.

Baron Draxum: Huginn, Muninn, we don't have time for smoothies. We have to focus on the task in-hand. That is gathering the pieces of the Dark Armor and using the Dark Armor for my plan to reclaim the surface. I know my grandmother would be very proud of me to do this.

Huginn: Uh huh. If we're talking about getting smoothies, I want a blueberry one.

Baron Draxum: Are you even listening to Baron Draxum?!

Muninn: Of course we are, boss!

Huginn: Yeah we're listening, boss!

Baron Draxum: Then you must know that we must focus on reclaiming the surface. This is extremely important. Besides, we still need to deal with some~ pest...

Muninn: You mean the Turtles right?

Baron Draxum: Yes... Those Turtles are gonna get in my way! I must deal with them swiftly and painfully. (clutches his right hand) And once I destroy them, nobody will dare stop Baron Draxum from surface reclamation! (laughs evily)

Huginn: I love it when he does his evil laugh.

Muninn: It's so~ menacing... And I love it!

While walking down the streets, Huginn and Muninn spots something on the road.

Huginn: Yo boss! There's something on the road over there!

Baron Draxum: That might be some roadkill... Nothing wrong with that.

But they decide to get a closer look. They saw that it wasn't some roadkill. It was April who's still unconscious.

Muninn: Isn't she that human girl that's with the Turtles? What was her name again?

Huginn: Abbiny... Abby... Apple...

Baron Draxum: I think it was~ April?

Muninn: Oh yeah! That name! What is she doing sleeping on the road?

Baron Draxum: Just leave her be. She's our enemy after all.

Huginn: (removes the wires) Uh... Boss? She doesn't look so good.

Muninn: (checks her pulse) Yeah! Her pulse is really weak and erratic...

Baron Draxum: So? She's isn't my concern.

Huginn: We have to help April! We can't just leave her here!

Baron Draxum: Not my problem. Baron Draxum would never help a human... Especially if a human is associated with the Turtles.

Munnin: But...

Baron Draxum: No buts! Now let's continue our stroll. We don't have to deal with her.

Huginn: I see. Well then, looks like we'll have someone else to help us.

Muninn: We can look for Bariana! I bet she would love to help us since you don't want to-

Baron Draxum: (picks April up bridal-style) Let's head back to the Foot Shack so Foot Doctor can check on her!

Huginn: He really is afraid of his own sister.

Muninn: Yeah... He'll do anything to not see her.

Huginn: This gives me an idea. We can use this as an advantage.

Muninn: You sure about that?

Huginn: It'll be fine~... What's the worse thing that could possibly happen?

Muninn: You got a point there!

Huginn: Exactly.

[Scene: Rooftops. Raph and Leo are having their race to Run of the Mill. The two are at neck-in-neck. Trying to get passed the other as they head to Run of the Mill.]

Leo: You're gonna lose, Raph! Try keeping up with me!

Raph: I'm doing just that, Leo! Don't get too cocky!

Leo: Cocky? My... When do I ever get "too" cocky?

Raph: All the time! Now watch me win this race like a boss! (generates the giant version of himself and leaps very far)

Leo: Oh so you want to use your mystic weapons eh~? Well bring it on! (slashes the portal open and leaps through it) You aren't gonna win even with mystic powers!

Raph: We'll see about that!

But they both stopped when Raph's phone begin to ring. He reverts back to his normal form and quickly picks up the phone.

Leo: Who's calling you?!

Raph: Shush!

Leo: Alright... I'll keep my mouth shut.


	151. Chapter 151

_**Mikey:  
Raph! We need you!** _

_**Raph:  
(baby voice) Oh hey~, Mikey. What's the matter?** _

_**Mikey:  
Don't use your baby talk on me! We need your help! April's missing!** _

_**Raph:  
April's missing?!** _

Leo: April's missing?! No way! This _has_ to be some kind of joke! Haha! Good one!

_**Raph:  
Shut up, Leo! (to Mikey) Don't panic. We'll be right there. Where are you right now?** _

_**Mikey:  
We're currently in Madison Ave and East 52nd Street. Come quick!** _

_**Raph:  
Me and Leo will be right there. Just hang on! (hangs up)** _

Leo: Wait... This isn't a joke?

Raph: Of course, Leo! Let's call this a tie for now. We have to head to Madison Avenue and East 52nd Street.

Leo: But~ what if this was just some kind of prank?

Raichu: Isn't it a bit too early for pranking?

Midnight Lycanroc: Let's just meet Mikey!

Together: Right...

[Scene: Foot Shack. Hidden Chamber. Foot Doctor's Medical Room.]

Foot Doctor: You want me to give her an examination?

Baron Draxum: Yes! Just examine her. The only reason I'm even helping her is because I _don't_ want to see my sister.

Foot Doctor: Leave it to me! I'm the best doctor you can ever have! I'll see what I can do for her!

Baron Draxum: Right... For the meantime, I'll have someone make her something to eat. (leaves) Foot Chef! Where are you?!

Foot Chef: Right here, Mr. Draxum! What can I help you with?!

Foot Chef is a tall being. Not taller then Draxum by 5 inches. He has yellow eyes and doesn't have any hair on his head. His body is round and plump. His head is quite chubby. His skin is pink. Foot Chef's outfit is that of a typical chef outfit. White shirt, white pants, black dress shoes, a chef's hat and a yellow tie that's around his neck. The Foot Clan symbol is located on his apron that's around his waist and another symbol is on the front of his hat.

Baron Draxum: I want you to make this human adolescent some soup while she gets some rest.

Foot Chef: Understood! One hot and delicious Foot soup coming right up! (runs off quickly)

Huginn: So~ boss... Why are you afraid of your own sister?

Muninn: She can't be _that_ scary.

Baron Draxum: You really believe that? Oh please. Bariana is a fool! A dangerous kind of fool... I know her far too well to know that she's the one you don't want to underestimate. She's just as strong as me. Maybe a bit stronger.

Huginn: But how scary is she really?

Baron Draxum: Bariana can scare anybody with just a glance and the tone of her voice. You wouldn't understand unless she uses it on you two.

Muninn: Does she know that you're trying to reclaim the surface?

Baron Draxum: She has known about this! The last time I talked to her is after I went to the Councillors. Those fools would now see what I'm capable of once I'm able to reclaim the surface for the Yokaikind! That goes to every councillors in the Hidden World! They all see my capabilities and they will bow down to me! (laughs evilly)

Foot Scientist: Can you shut up for just 3 minutes?! I'm currently working on something and I would _love_ to have some kind of peace and quiet!

Baron Draxum: Whatever...

[Scene: Turtles. Raph and Leo made it to Donnie and Mikey's location.]

Leo: And~ (lands on his feet) landing~...!

Mikey: So glad you're here! I'm getting really worry!

Raph: Just calm down, Micheal. I'm sure April is here somewhere...

Donnie: Yeah there's nothing to worry about.

Mikey: You're supposed to be her boyfriend right?! You should at least look like you're worrying!

Donine: I am worried. But I'm not the type to (dramatic voice) show my emotions. (normal voice) After all, I'm the emotionally unavailable bad boy.

Tsareena: Either way, we need to continue our search. But this _does_ raise some questions...

Raichu: Maybe someone kidnapped her and using her as ransom!

Male Meowstic: That would be a possibility. It could be any of our usuals. Repo Mantis, Meat Sweats, Hypno-Potamus...

Midnight Lycanroc: What about Albearto?!

Male Meowstic: That robot that Donnie turn him evil?

Donnie: No idea what you're talking about.

Raichu: We know what you did, Don! No need to hide it from us!

Donnie: What? I didn't do anything.

Raichu: Stop denying! You're the reason April got fired from Albearto's in the first place!

Donnie: I~ don't remember that at all.

Raichu: (growling) Do I seriously need to use Thunderbolt to make you get some common sense?!

Male Meowstic: Let's just check with the usual suspects.

Tsareena: Agree.

[Scene: Foot Shack. Foot Doctor's Office. April slowly open her eyes slightly. It flutters as she was getting used to the room. Her head hurts along with her body. She slowly sits up from the bed and examines the room. Just then, the door opens and she rub her eyes.]

Baron Draxum: So you're finally awake.

April: Baron Draxum? (puts her hands up to be ready for a fight) What are you doing here?! Where am I?!

Baron Draxum: Calm down, human girl. You are in the secret chamber. Underneath the Foot Shack. In Foot Doctor's office. You were unconscious and I was forced to bring you here to recover.

April: I bet that's just an excuse! You kidnapped me and you want to use April O'Neil as bait! April O'Neil ain't no bait to anybody!

Baron Draxum: I'm telling the truth! Baron Draxum never lies to anybody! Besides, I brought you some soup. And don't worry about the soup being poisoned or something like that. It's perfectly safe.

April is skeptical about this. Why is Baron Draxum suddenly caring about her health? After all, he's her enemy. One of her enemies to be exact. She doesn't want to trust him at all. The soup could be poisonous and he's just telling her that to gain her trust. So she simply looked at the other direction with her eyes closed. 

Baron Draxum: Don't start acting like a spoiled brat. Eat it right now or I'll force you to eat it!

April: I don't trust you at all. Especially after everything you're doing right now. I'm not hungry. So go away.

Baron Draxum: Don't test my patience, April. I _will_ force you to eat the soup if you're gonna be stubborn about it.

April: You eat it! I want to see if you're _really_ telling the truth or not!

Baron Draxum groans at her request. But did what she told him. He grabs the spoon and slurps the soup from the spoon. But nothing happened. Indicating that he's indeed telling the truth about the soup not being poisonous.

Baron Draxum: See? Baron Draxum doesn't tell lies. Now are you gonna eat the soup or not?! Because now you're simply wasting my time.

April grabs the bowl of soup from Draxum's hands. She grabs the spoon and begins eating it.

Baron Draxum: Much better. (crosses his arms and sighs) You humans are so stubborn sometimes.

April: Says the guy who would do anything he wants.

Baron Draxum: Hey! My stubbornness shouldn't be compared to you humans.

April: Whatever. Why did you help me?

Baron Draxum: I had no other choice. When Huginn and Muninn stated that we should get my sister's help, I didn't want that to happen.

April: You're afraid of your own sister? She's really nice and friendly and a bit dramatic at times...

Baron Draxum: She always had a love for theater. After all, our mother used to be a stage performer.

April: Really? What about your dad?

Baron Draxum: My father? He was a warrior.

April: So you followed his footsteps...

Baron Draxum: Exactly. (realizes) Wait a minute! Why am I sharing my story to you, human?!

April: Can you stop call me that! I know I'm human but you don't have to say it every single time! April O'Neil has a name you know?! (feels a sharp pain on her head) Ow...

Baron Draxum: Whatever! Helping you was a mistake.

April: Then I'll happily leave. (puts down the soup on the table) Goodbye!

But when she tried to stand, she suddenly felt lightheaded. She started to collapse to the floor but Draxum quickly catches her before she hits the floor.

Baron Draxum: (thinking) Huh? That's weird... Why did I...? (picks her up) Whatever. She's just a foolish human who doesn't know her own limits. (puts her on the bed) But why did I save her from collapsing from the floor? This isn't like me at all! I'm Baron Draxum! A warring warrior! I'm supposed to hate humans! Yet I helped this one... Why? Just... why?


	152. Chapter 152

[Scene: Alleyway. The Turtles and Netta had defeated Meat Sweats. Mikey uses his kusari-fundo to wrap Meat Sweats around. Making sure that he doesn't attempt to escape.]

Meat Sweats: What is this about?! Let me go!

Mikey: No can do, Meat Sweats! We want to know something!

Grumpig: Like what? A secret recipe or something?

Mikey: A secret recipe?!

Leo: No... We want to know if you kidnapped April.

Meat Sweats: Kidnapped? I didn't do such a thing! You can check in my truck if you don't believe me!

Raph opens Meat Sweats' food truck.

Raph: No April here, guys!

Meat Sweats: See? Now can you please release me?!

Mikey: Alright... Sorry we accused you. (releases Meat Sweats) You're free to go.

Meat Sweats: Thank you! (heads to his truck)

Leo: So it's not the pig.

Raph: What about Hypno-Potamus?! He could've taken her!

Raichu: Then let's go have a talk with him! If you know what I mean...

Mikey: Good ol' fashion Good Cop and Bad Cop routine baby!

Netta: I'll be good cop!

Mikey: I'll be bad cop!

Raichu: Oh no. I have a feeling they're gonna screw that up...

Male Meowstic: Hm... Agree. But let's just focus on finding April.

Raichu: Yeah yeah... Let's just go already!

[Scene: Foot Shack. Secret Chamber. Foot Doctor's Office. April open her eyes and slowly sits up.]

April: What happened...?

Baron Draxum: You simply passed out. So it seems like you're not going anywhere until you're fully healed. But if you want to leave, go ahead and try. Most likely you'll just pass out again.

April: Guess I'm more injured then I thought.

Baron Draxum: Yeah yeah. Just get some sleep okay? (turns his head to the left) I'm only being nice because you're injured. After all, I'm a honorable warrior! I only fight for those who are just as worthy as I am!

April: Despite the fact that you get defeated by us.

Baron Draxum: I was underestimating you and my loser creations! That's why I was defeated.

April: Right~...

Baron Draxum: I'm serious! I thought that I could easily defeat you. But it seems that I was wrong. Which never happened because Baron Draxum always planned one step ahead. But anyways, I bet you want to head home right?

April: Yeah. Don't want to make Mayhem worried. After all, he would end up scratching the sofa.

Baron Draxum: Ah yes... The one who stole my vial from me.

April: Well maybe you should've stop this whole thing!

Baron Draxum: Stop?! Never! Baron Draxum never gives up. I will reclaim the surface and turn each and every one of you humans to yokai!

April: Like that would ever happen! Do you seriously think you can reclaim the surface?!

Baron Draxum: Of course I can! The prophecy states that humans are the major threat to the Yokai-kind!

April: (laughing) What? We humans never done anything to you nor your kind!

Baron Draxum: Yes you did!

April: Nuh-uh.

Baron Draxum: Yah-uh.

April: Nuh-uh.

Baron Draxum: Yah-uh.

April: Whatever. Just take me home already.

Baron Draxum: You expect me to take you home?

April: You said it yourself. (turns her head away from Draxum) I could pass out again if I try to stand up. But~ if you don't want to do it, I can just call Bariana to come here and tell her _everything_!

Baron Draxum quickly picks up her and puts her on his back with no hesitation.

Baron Draxum: Alright alright! Baron Draxum shall take you to your home!

April: Are you _that_ afraid of your own sister?

Baron Draxum: I don't want to talk about it! (summons a portal and walks through it) Now show me the directions to your home.

April: Okay... (points) Go straight down that street. I'll tell you when you should stop.

Baron Draxum: Alright. That should be easy enough. (starts walking down the streets) How far is your home?

April: Just a couple of blocks. Maybe~ 4 to 5.

Baron Draxum: 4 to 5?!

April: Ya' better get used to it. We'll be there in no time...

Baron Draxum: Right~. (talks under his breath) I can't believe I'm even doing this. (thinking) But bare with it, Draxum. I can't let this human contact Bariana. She'll kill me for sure. Figuratively... (sighs) What have I gotten into?

[Scene: Hidden City. Council of Heads. Mayhem teleports to the stand to face the Councillors.]

First Councillor: Hello, Agent 64. It has been a couple of months since we last saw each other. (Mayhem growls in agreement) Uh... You're still in silent mode. Remember the downward triangle enchantment circle.

Mayhem nods and places his claw onto his chest. He makes three points to make an triangle pointing down. It glows blue and then disappears.

Mayhem: (sighs) Finally I can speak! You know how long it is to not talk about anything?!

Second Councillor: Agent 64, we know about that. But we would like to discuss some things.

Mayhem: Oh right. Well first things first, I'm currently staying with April. She's such an awesome person! Yeah she can be feisty and stubborn. But April makes up for her determination, hardworking spirit, and her amazing fighting instincts.

Third Councillor: That's nice and all. But what about you-know-who?

Mayhem: Baron Draxum... Well~ I've heard that he's helping the Foot Clan with resurrecting the Shredder. This evil demon dude who wears the Dark Armor which can turn anyone who wears it into a demon or an Akuma. And~ he's planning on wearing the Dark Armor for his plan on reclaiming the surface.

Second Councillor: This is not good.

First Councillor: If Draxum were to wear the Dark Armor, the humans would be in danger for sure. We must prevent that from happening.

Mayhem: No worries! The Mad Dogs are gonna make sure that doesn't happen! They just have to find the missing armor pieces before the Foot Clan does. That should be easy. As long as they get the Dark Armor pieces they won't be able to complete the armor.

Third Councillor: Right... Well thank you for the information. You are dismissed for now...

Mayhem: Thank you, Councillors! I won't let you down! (makes the triangle symbol pointing upwards and teleports away)


End file.
